Oscuridad más allá del Tiempo
by Torikami Riuzak
Summary: U.A. Despues del incidente Bon Bon, una serie de acontecimientos despertaron un antiguo y oscuro poder, el cual Marco carga sobre sus hombros, llevándolo a ganarse el título de Guardián. Ahora, estos eventos lo acercaron cada vez más a Star, hasta un punto que nunca antes se había imaginado. Sin embargo, una nueva amenaza acecha al reino de Mewni desde lo desconocido...
1. Penumbra

**Oscuridad más allá del tiempo.**

 _¨No importa lo rápido que viaje la luz, siempre se encuentra con que la oscuridad ha llegado antes… y la está esperando¨_ \- Terry Pratchett

 _ **Capítulo 1: Penumbra**_

Aferrándose al suelo, Star uso toda la fuerza de sus dedos para evitar ser arrastrada en un agujero negro… que ella misma había creado, no pudo creer que toda esa magia oscura se volvería en su contra. Cuando no pudo más y pensó que sería el final, una mano amiga la sostuvo en el último segundo. Era Marco, quien hacia su mejor esfuerzo para evitar que ella cayera en el abismo.

 **-¡¿Marco!? ¡Suéltame ahora!-**

Volteando hacia atrás, Star se dio cuenta de aun con la ayuda del chico, el vórtice era demasiado fuerte, y terminaría por llevarlos a los dos. Ella definitivamente no quería que _él_ se viera perjudicado por sus propias acciones.

 **-¡Te succionara a ti también! –**

 **-¡No voy a dejarte ir! –**

Casi inmediatamente, Jackie y Janna sostuvieron la mano de Marco al mismo tiempo que lo impulsaban hacia atrás, lentamente sacaron a Star del peligro y el vórtice colapso, haciéndolos caer a la mayoría de ellos. No tardaron mucho en reincorporarse.

 **-¿Star, estas bien?-**

Dijo marco con preocupación en el rostro.

 **-Sí, si… gracias a ti.-**

Pero no hubo respuesta, solo dijo que estaba bien y él ya estaba con Jackie ayudándola a levantarse, mostrándose casi asustado por el hecho de que se hiciera daño, cuando apenas hace unos segundos ella misma estaba por desaparecer en el olvido. Ni siquiera presto atención a lo que ellos dos decían cuando sintió un enorme vacío en su pecho, como cuando roban algo de tu pertenencia. No, no fue algo así… la sensación correcta seria cuando pierdes algo… y sabes que solamente fue tu culpa. Dejando la sensación de lado, Star tomo su varita y la sostuvo firmemente en su pecho, al darse cuenta que la situación era mucho más grave de lo que parecía.

 **-No puedo creer que Ludo se llevara mi libro… ¡Todo estaba ahí! La historia de mi familia, todos los hechizos, ¡todo se perdió! –**

Star se sentía al borde de la desesperación, cuando sintió en su hombro algo que la despejo de ese caos. Era Marco nuevamente, quien por medio de ese gesto, le hiso saber que aun contaba con su apoyo incondicional.

 **-Lo recuperaremos.-**

Al escuchar esto, Star no pudo evitar quebrar en llanto y abrazarlo, tan fuerte como pudo.

 **-¡Perdí a Glossaryck!-**

En ese momento, Marco se dio cuenta, mientras que entre sollozos sostenía a Star, que no solo era un libro lo que se perdió, sino también un invaluable amigo, casi familia. Al pensar en esto, recordó cuando el mismo fue secuestrado por Toffee, y que Star sacrifico su propia varita para salvarlo de morir, ya que no fue lo suficientemente fuerte para poderlo evitar. Con esto y mucha determinación en mente, se prometió a si mismo que haría hasta lo imposible y _lo que haga falta_ para recuperar el libro, de esa forma, devolverle la sonrisa a Star.

 **-Lo recuperaremos a el también… te lo prometo.-**

 _ **Esa misma noche, en casa de los Díaz.**_

Al llegar a casa, aproximadamente a eso de las 11 de la noche, Star nunca antes sintió tanta pesadez en sus ojos y fatiga en su cuerpo, ni siquiera cuando su padre la entrenaba a altas horas de la noche para el arte de las armas y el combate Mewniano.

'' _-Un guerrero real siempre está preparado para el combate, aun sin el descanso correcto, ahora… ¡Intenta derribarme hija mía!-''_

El recuerdo le brindo una pequeña risa, sin embargo, tras lo que paso hace apenas unas horas, no fue suficiente para su ánimo volviera.

Al parecer era una noche tranquila para los padres de Marco, ya que estaban acurrucados en uno al otro en el sofá, la Sra. Díaz ya estaba dormida y su esposo a punto de caer dormido también. El Sr. Díaz, somnoliento, apenas se dio cuenta de que llegaron los jóvenes.

 **-Hola mijo… uaaaaahh… ¿qué tal su noche?-**

Marco desvió un poco su mirada hacia Star, quien con un gesto de la cabeza, le indico que no era necesario decirles nada aun, después de todo, ellos también estaban cansados.

 **-Fue… algo complicado, pero nada de qué preocuparse, hablaremos con ustedes mañana, por ahora… Star y yo necesitamos descansar.-**

El Sr. Díaz rasco su cabeza un poco por la respuesta, pero no le dio mucha importancia, salvo por un detalle…

 **-Entiendo Marco, pero dime, ¿qué tal te fue con esa linda jovencita? ¿Su nombre es Jackie verdad?-**

Ambos jóvenes se sobresaltaron, Star por incomodidad y Marco por vergüenza, ya que pudo sentir como sus mejillas se tornaban de un color rojo brillante, casi del mismo color de su capucha que normalmente usa.

 **-¡PAPA! Bueno… yo…-** Penso por un segundo- **No es un buen momento, pero… me fue realmente bien… Pero suficiente de eso, es mejor que lleves a mamá a su cama, no está bien que se quede mucho tiempo en el sofá.-**

 **-Uaaaah…-** El Sr.Díaz casi bostezo como un oso **-¿Qué?, oh tienes razón Marco, será mejor que me lleve a tu madre, deberían comer algo antes de dormir, pero creo que nos terminamos la cena.-**

Marco se alegró de que su padre no le prestara mucha atención en ese momento. Mientras, el Sr. Díaz cargo a su esposa al estilo de las bodas, y lento pero seguro, subió las escaleras, no sin antes despedirse en voz baja de los adolescentes.

 **-Lamento lo de la cena, pero hay mucha comida en refrigerador, buenas noches Marco, dulces sueños Star.-**

 **-Descuida, yo me encargo papa, descansa.-**

Star no dijo nada, solo saludaba con su mano en silencio mientras observaba la retirada de los padres de Marco. No tardó mucho en llegar el chico a la cocina, pero ella no se sentía con ánimos para absolutamente nada, pensó en llamar a su madre y contarle lo sucedido, pero en ese momento prefería estar sola, así que empezó a subir las escaleras en camino a su cuarto. Para su sorpresa, fue Marco quien la despertó de ese trance.

- **Espera Star, ¿Adónde vas?** – La observo por unos segundos **\- ¿No cenaras?-**

Ella no esperaba la oferta, pero aun así intento excusarse.

 **-Marco, te lo agradesco pero estoy taaaaan cansada y no tengo hambre, preferiría dormir ahora.-**

Star intento disimular lo más posible como se sentía realmente, sin embargo, un enorme gruñido se originó desde su estómago, dando por hecho que realmente tenía hambre. Ahora era ella es quien esta sonrojada. Marco no desaprovecho la oportunidad.

 **-¿De verdad? Me cuesta trabajo creerlo después de lo que escuche.-** Dijo Marco riéndose entre dientes **–Escucha, entiendo cómo te sientes ahora, pero matarte de hambre no soluciona nada, voy a preparar unos nachos especiales solo para nosotros, es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti ahora, después de lo que ocurrió hoy.-**

Ahora, no tenía forma de decirle que no, además, no había notado lo hambrienta que estaba hasta que se lo mencionaron.

 **-No puedo decirle que no a los nachos.-** Sin más remedio, acepto.

 **-Así me gusta, dame unos minutos y los tendré listos, toma asiento por favor.-**

No fueron más de veinte minutos y Marco ya tenía listo un enorme tazón lleno de nachos. Ambos comieron en silencio los primeros minutos, hasta que el chico rompió el silencio.

 **-Entooonces, ¿pudiste ver al fantasma del payaso?-**

Star no respondió, estaba aún pensando en lo que sucedió antes, no lo de Ludo, sino lo que vio cuando observaba la cita de Marco, en ese momento deseo no haber intervenido de esa forma, pudieron haberse lastimado.

 **-Star… ¿Estas bien? ¿Te sucede algo?-**

La voz preocupada de Marco la regreso en sí, no se percató que pasaron 5 minutos desde la pregunta de Marco, ahora intento reincorporarse.

 **-Ahhh… ¿Qué? ¿Qué dijiste?-**

 **-Pregunte por el payaso…-** Dijo Marco en un tono más preocupado aun.

 **-Ohh si, Bon Bon, pues…-** Star tomo un enorme respiro y hablo a toda velocidad – **Resulta que el payaso no apareció de inmediato, esperamos mucho tiempo hasta que apareció, pero no era el, si no Ludo disfrazado, así que peleamos he intente enviarlo a un portal como antes, pero se defendió con su varita, la cual extrañamente me parece familiar, sin mencionar a la araña y águila de Mewni, pero en medio de todo el caos, tu… llegaste…-** Ahora su voz sonó un poco más calmada, pero volvió a tomar velocidad **– Creo recordar que en medio del desastre el fantasma apareció, peeeero fue succionado por el portal que se salió de control y el resto ya lo sabes. -**

Star termino su explicación entre bocanadas de aire, ya que casi se ahoga intentando decir lo que paso en especial cuando no respiro para hacerlo, sin embargo, a pesar de lo rápido que lo explico y lo divertido que fue escucharla de esa forma, la entendió perfectamente… y no pudo evitar sentir culpa nuevamente.

 **-Entonces… ¿fue por eso intentaste llamarme tantas veces? ¿Necesitabas mi ayuda y no conteste? Esto ocurrió por mi culp…-**

 **-¡NO! No no no, para nada fue tu culpa-** Star lo interrumpió, mientras el la miraba perplejo **– Yo decidí buscar a ese payaso, no quería que te perdieras tu cita con Jacky… Además… -** Pauso por un momento su voz, no quería que Marco se sintieran culpable por algo que ella hiso, así que utilizo la cita de Jacky para intentar animarlo, aunque se arrepintió de entrar en ese tema, pero una extraña curiosidad la invadió, a pesar de que sabía que no le gustaría lo que iba a escuchar **– ¡Ya se! ¿Por qué no me cuentas como fue tu cita con Jacky? ¿No habías dicho que te fue bastante bien? –** Pregunto con una ligera risa nerviosa mientras se acercaba al plato de nachos y devoraba unos cuantos, su risa sonaba como cuando dices una mentira ridícula y esperas que todo el mundo la crea.

A Marco le extraño el repentino cambio de humor de Star, supuso que tal vez quería evitar hablar de lo que paso antes, así que siguió su juego.

 **-Okeey, ese fue un repentino cambio de tema, pero… supongo que está bien contarte, después de todo eres mi mejor amiga y me alegra contarte esto a ti primero. Veras, decidimos que era tonto quedarnos en el baile, así que salimos por nuestra cuenta, comimos helado de yogurt y… oh, ella me enseño a andar en patineta mientras subíamos juntos, además paso algo extraño, nos caímos de la patineta sin razón aparente…-** Star sintió una enorme culpa en ese momento he intento apaciguarla comiendo más nachos **– Despues de la caída, nos reimos un poco, nos tomamos de las manos y… -** En este momento la cara de Marco estaba completamente roja **– en ese momento… nos besamos…-**

Ella palideció a tal punto que parecía enferma, al mismo tiempo que intento decir algo, aun con la boca llena de nachos.

 **-¡¿QUE USTEDES QUE!? UGGHH…-**

 **-¡Maldición! ¿Star… estas bien?**

En ese momento Star tosió violentamente los nachos que estaba comiendo mientras Marco intentaba ayudarla a respirar correctamente, ahora se estaba ahogando por segunda vez en la noche, pero algo más estaba por empeorar en ese momento.

Sus azules pupilas se tornaron de color verde claro y brillante, su varita cambio del mismo color pero más brillante aun, mientras hacía temblar todo a su alrededor, cada vez con más fuerza. Ahora parecía un que un terremoto azotaba la ciudad, pero solo afectaba la zona donde viven los Díaz.

Lentamente Star, con su varita en mano, comenzó a levitar mientras veía a su alrededor que todo comenzaba a caerse. Horrorizada volteo hacia Marco, ya que en su cara no podía diferenciarse el miedo de la preocupación. Entonces con una voz distorsionada y con mucho pánico, ella se dirigió a Marco.

 **-A…Ayúdame… Por… favor.-**

En ese momento, cualquier duda o miedo desapareció de la mente de Marco, algo más hablo dentro de su cabeza, algo casi _oscuro_ , aunque no pudo entender lo que dijo, de algún modo supo lo que tenía que hacer.

Ahora, con un ágil movimiento, salto hacia donde Star estaba flotando y la atrapo en un fuerte pero gentil abrazo. Mientras estaban tan cerca, ella devolvió el abrazo y lentamente comenzaron a bajar, pero el desastre seguía a su alrededor. Entonces Marco susurro en el oído de Star, pero su voz sonaba igual de distorsionada que la de ella, como si alguien más hablara por el:

 **-Estoy aquí, contigo… y pase lo que pase, nunca te dejare sola…-**

Al tocar el suelo, la luz verde se tornó de un color rosa aún más brillante y se expandió… poco a poco todo a su alrededor regreso a su lugar gracias a esta nueva luz, incluso aquello que se rompió. Por increíble que parezca, todo esto ocurrió en menos de un minuto y cuando todo termino, tanto Star como Marco se abrazaban en medio de la cocina, ambos de rodillas. El primero en hablar fue Marco.

 **-¿Que… fue eso?-**

 **-No lo sé… de verdad, pero no quiero que se repita, casi destruyo tu casa… otra vez.-**

Respondió Star, intentando mantener la calma, incluso miro hacia arriba, en caso de que los padres de Marco se despertaran con el caos, pero todo era silencio. Apenas se dio cuenta que aun abrazaba a Marco, por un momento pensó en soltarlo, pero al sentir que _él_ no la había soltado aun, prefirió dejarlo de esa forma. Ahora fueron ambos los que se soltaron, casi al mismo tiempo, aunque aún tenían una sonrisa dibujada en sus rostros, no pudieron evitar pensar en lo que acababa de pasar.

 **-Esto está fuera de control…-** Dijo Star **– Y ahora Glossarick no está para ayudarme, creo que lo mejor sería que yo volviera a Mew…-**

 **-No…-** Marco la interrumpió ahora **\- No lo digas, sea lo que sea que está pasando, nos involucra a ambos, y por algún motivo, yo puedo detener esta magia, separarnos no sería una buena idea-.**

 **-Pero que pasa si no puedes la próxima vez, que pasa si…te hago daño…-**

 **-No será así, te lo prometo, por ahora creo que es mejor ir a descansar, no se mucho de la magia de Mewni, pero hasta ahora mientras tu varita mantenga su luz rosa, supongo que está bien, es cuestión de sentido común.-**

 **-Está bien, no puedo discutir eso-** Dijo Star, mucho más tranquila por las palabras de Marco **– Pero tenemos que recuperar mi libro y a Glossarick para que nos ayude con esto.-**

 **-Claro que si, a primera hora de la mañana comenzamos a buscar a Ludo.-**

 **-¿Mejor después de medio día? De verdad estoy cansada.-** Dijo ella con su usual ánimo y con una enorme sonrisa.

Marco no pudo evitar reír mientras subían las escaleras y llegaron al punto donde se separaran para ir a sus respectivos cuartos, realmente le gustaba ver a Star de esa forma.

 **-Por supuesto, descansa lo que necesites y buscaremos a Ludo cuando estés lista.-**

Star volvió a sonreír y se dirigió a su cuarto, pero antes de entrar, se dio media vuelta y llamo la atención del muchacho nuevamente.

 **-¿Marco?-**

 **-¿Si, Star?-** Respondió el, a punto de entrar a su cuarto.

 **-Gracias… de verdad.-**

 **-Cuando quieras.-** El movió su mano para restarle importancia.

Star le brindo la última sonrisa de la noche, después de cerrar su puerta. Ahora Marco se encontraba solo en su cuarto, mientras apoyaba su espalda a la puerta, comenzó a reflexionar sobre lo que ocurrió hace apenas unos momentos y su semblante cambio a uno más serio. Primero, ¿que fue esa voz que escucho y como sabía que hacer exactamente en esa situación? Era algo sumamente extraño, _él_ es un humano normal, sin ninguna conexión con la magia, salvo por lo que ha experimentado en sus aventuras con Star, sin embargo lo siguiente que llego a su mente, después de analizar todo, fue lo que realmente lo sorprendió.

 **-Ahora… Tiene más sentido en este momento…-**

Tomo una pausa para terminar de convencerse.

 **-Yo realmente… cause esto…-**

Tomo otra pausa, ahora ya bastante somnoliento, encaminándose directamente a su cama.

 **-¿Sera posible… yo a Star… le…?-**

Y entonces cayo dormido, exhausto por las situaciones que tuvo que tratar a lo largo del día, fueron demasiadas para un simple chico de 14 años, sin embargo, nada lo preparara para lo que viene en el futuro y de las decisiones que tendrá que tomar, todo por el bien de Star.

FIN DEL EPISODIO

El siguiente capítulo será en unos días, dependiendo si les gusta la historia. Diganme lo que piensan por los review.

Hasta la próxima.


	2. Prioridades

_**Capítulo 2: Prioridades**_

 _ **Casa de los Díaz, 5:10 pm**_

Ya ha pasado una semana desde los acontecimientos en el cementerio, y las cosas han estado en un leve color gris, ni mal… ni bien. Para empezar, ya son vacaciones, no tienen por qué preocuparse por cosas tan banales como un examen de matemáticas, y no hay ataques de monstruos por ahora, lo cual para colmo de Star, se ha vuelto bastante calmado pero muy aburrido. Sin embargo no puede evitar pensar en lo que Ludo podría estar planeando, si al día siguiente atacaría al castillo de Mewni o tomaría represalias contra ella, como una venganza personal por lo que ha pasado en todo este tiempo. Sin embargo, evito cualquier contacto con su madre y pidió a Marco que hiciera lo mismo con sus padres, qué a pesar de sus quejas accedió. Ella quería resolver esto por su cuenta y solo confiaba en _el_ para ayudarla.

Ahora, sabe de sobra que Marco estaría con ella y le patearía el trasero a cualquier monstruo que se le acercara , pero no ha sido el mismo desde la noche que perdió el control de su magia, no solo se ha comportado de una forma rara con ella, sino con todo el mundo a su alrededor. Se ha vuelto muy conservador a la hora de hablar con las personas, como sí intentara evitar decir algo que moleste a los demás, en especial cuando hablamos de lo que paso esa noche. Incluso con Jackie, su amor imposible, que por algún giro raro del destino, terminaron siendo pareja. Ellos salen de vez en cuando, pero Marco aun hace tiempo para pasar con ella, y le reconforta saber que no la está haciendo a un lado.

Sin embargo, cada que se menciona el nombre de Jackie o se imagina alguna ''situación'' que la involucre, su varita al igual que sus ojos tienden a cambiar al color peligroso, como Marco lo llamo, incluso se volvió el nombre clave para esa situación y él le hiso prometer que cada vez que sintiera esa magia, se comunicara inmediatamente con él y así, pudiera acudir lo más pronto posible, como si de un antídoto se tratara.

A pesar de lo conmovida que estaba con la oferta, Star se negó a interrumpir la nueva vida de Marco, no quería que su falta de control lo afectara también, así que invento un nuevo método para calmarse ella misma, el cual poco a poco desvanecía la magia oscura, simplemente imaginaba una estampida de Guerricornios que lanzan rayos de arcoíris por la boca atacando a una banda de monstruos mientras vuelan por el espacio, era algo muy normal y simple para Star, típico de ella, pero funcionaba. Al parecer la magia oscura se podía tratar como algo que los humanos llaman ''estrés'', ella nunca supo que significaba exactamente, pero es algo que afecta a Marco casi siempre… por alguna razón. Aunque era efectivo el remedio temporal sobre su magia, eso solo la distraía un poco, a la menor provocación esta volvía más fuerte y tenía que imaginarse una cantidad mayor de Guerricornios y monstruos.

Después de todo, nada se comparaba al abrazo que Marco le dio en la noche que casi perdió el control, la sensación fue cálida y reconfortante, incluso fue tan duradera que le sirvió por varios días. Y así, no pudo evitar pensar en _el_ …

 **-Marco…-**

Susurro para ella misma, mientras se recostaba en el techo de los Díaz, conservando sus pensamientos para ella misma. Ya atardecía, y sabía de antemano que Marco tenía una cita con Jackie esa tarde, y que estaba a punto de irse. Observo a Marco salir por el portón de su casa, por algún motivo, el ya no se preparaba tanto como antes, ahora solo salía con su vestimenta habitual.

El instintivamente giro su cabeza hacia donde estaba Star, y le mostro una leve sonrisa mientras que con sus manos, formaba un megáfono improvisado.

 **-¡STAR! ¡Quede con Jackie de vernos en el parque para patinar, volveré en unas horas!-**

 **-¡Bien Marco, diviértete, te veo más tarde!-** Grito ella imitando la misma sonrisa que _él_ , mientras que enérgicamente lo saludaba.

Marco estaba por irse, pero hiso un gesto un su mano derecha, indicando que casi olvidaba algo y volvió a dirigirse a Star.

 **-¡Escucha, tengo una idea para encontrar a Ludo, la pondremos en marcha cuando regrese!-**

Star se sorprendió, a pesar de que salía con su novia, el aún tenía en mente recuperar su libro y a Glossaryck junto con él, ahora se sentía avergonzada por no pensar en eso también.

 **-¡Además, si vuelves a sentir la magia oscura, por favor, no dudes en llamarme, volveré tan rápido como pueda! ¿De acuerdo?-**

Ella no pudo evitar sonreír por lo que escucho, a pesar comportamiento de Marco, aun se preocupaba por ella y no perdía oportunidades para demostrárselo.

 **-¡De acuerdo, no te preocupes, cuídate!-**

Marco volvió a hacer un gesto con su mano indicando que no se preocupara también, mientras el caminaba por la acera en camino al parque.

Star se acomodó abrazando sus rodillas, mientras veía al chico alejarse poco a poco, pensando en lo mucho que le importaba Marco y de sus sentimientos hacia _él_ , ya era algo tonto negarlo a este punto, así que llego a la conclusión de que no dejaría que nada le quitara la felicidad, incluso si tenía que soportar la carga de la magia oscura por ella misma. Sin embargo, un fugaz pensamiento pasó por su mente, y la hiso dudar un poco de su decisión.

 **-¿Y si Marco hace todo esto por mi… porque también siente lo mismo?-**

La idea en si provoco que la luz rosada de su varita volviera a expandirse por un momento, después de regresar a la normalidad unos segundos después, Star, mucho más consiente que antes de que la varita es un reflejo de sus emociones, no pudo esconder una tierna sonrisa después de ver que su varita respondiera de esa forma.

 **-Solo queda preguntarle directamente… pero… ¿y qué hay de Jackie?-**

Mientras debatía la decisión consigo misma, unas silenciosas tijeras dimensionales abrieron un portal detrás de ella sin que se percatara, mostrando unos enormes ojos monstruosos…

 _ **Calles de Echo Creek, 5:40 pm**_

Marco se apresuró, al punto de estar corriendo, él nunca llega tarde a nada y ahora está a punto de hacerlo solo porque confundió los autobuses camino al parque, ahora se encontraba en medio de la ciudad a medio kilómetro del lugar, decidió que era mejor correr que esperar otro autobús.

Mientras corría, y esquivaba peatones a toda velocidad, en su mente reflexionaba sobre que lo estaba perturbando, ahora mismo tenía una cita con la chica de sus sueños, y de verdad parecía no importarle, incluso no le molestaba presentarse apestando a sudor con tal de llegar a tiempo y serle más fiel a sus principios de caballerosidad que a la de su propia higiene. Eso no tenía sentido, considerando que su naturaleza obsesivo-compulsiva no le permitiría algo así. Ahora se comportaba un poco más liberal, donde tu palabra vale más que cualquier otra cosa, incluso parece que Star influyo en él, con sus costumbres Mewnianas…

 **-Star…-** Dijo Marco perdiéndose en un abismo dentro de su cabeza.

En ese súbito momento, en su mente, aparecieron todas las veces que Star le había dado afecto y mostrado esa sonrisa que tanto le gustaba… sin mencionar, sus ojos…

 **-¡Muchacho muévete!-** Grito un hombre en una motocicleta **– ¡Por dios, muévete!-**

Marco despertó del trance, solo para darse cuenta de que ya no corría, sino que estaba en medio de la calle y que estaban a punto de atropellarlo.

Dos segundos antes de que lo arrollaran, un extrañamente familiar reflejo se apodero de su cuerpo, el cual lo obligo a lanzarse de una forma casi imposible hacia un lado y rodar evadiendo a la moto, solo para que el reflejo volviera y lo hiciera saltar con un mortal hacia atrás esquivando por un segundo, un auto que apenas tuvo tiempo de frenar. Del vehículo, se asomó un muy molesto, pero sorprendido anciano.

 **-¡Ten más cuidado mocoso! Casi te fulmino, pero maldición, ¡tienes mejores reflejos que el mismo diablo!-**

Marco aún estaba confundido por la escena, sin saber que decir. La gente a su alrededor estaba más fascinada que confusa.

 **-Bueno, yo…-** Miro su reloj desde el celular **\- Oh no, aun voy tarde.-**

Sin despedirse, Marco corrió a toda velocidad por la acera, teniendo cuidado de no repetir ese error una vez más, ahora volvió a pensar pero sin dejar de concentrarse en el camino.

- _ **Esa sensación…-**_ Pensó para sí mismo _**–Fue idéntica a la que sentí con Star…-**_

 _ **Parque de patinaje deportivo, 6:05 pm**_

Marco llego casi exhausto, tomando aire cada vez que podía para poder reincorporarse, mientras se acercaba a el cierta chica de cabello corto.

 **-Hey Marco, ¿estás bien?-** Pregunto Jackie con un semblante preocupado.

 **-Ahhh… si…. ¡SI!, Jackie estoy bien… solo dame un… minuto…-** Respondió el, notablemente le faltaba el aire.

 **-Ok, galán-** Dijo ella en una adorable tono burlón **\- toma el tiempo que necesites, ¿seguro que puedes con la práctica de hoy?-**

 **-¿Te prometí que… ahh… lo haría verdad?-**

 **-Bien, chico rudo.-** rio un poco **\- Veamos lo que sabes hacer-**

Una vez recuperado el aliento, Marco pudo mantenerse de pie en el skateboard y seguir el paso de Jackie. La mayor parte de sus citas eran en realidad una clase para que Marco aprendiera a patinar, ya que en un arrebato insensato que tuvo, quiso presumir que el podía aprender cualquier cosa en menos de una semana, lo cual Jackie se lo tomo personal.

No es que no tuvieran sus momentos románticos, pero Marco hubiera preferido que fueran en un entorno distinto.

 **-Vamos Marco, mantente firme.-** Dijo Jackie, animando al chico

 **-Creo que ya enten… uohhhh-** Marco no pudo terminar la frase, mordiendo el polvo por cuarta vez consecutiva.

 **-Empiezo a creer que mentías con lo de aprender rápido…-** Dijo ella mientras se sostenía la barbilla, en forma de pensante.

 **-Solo… eh… yo…-** El nerviosismo de Marco se notaba a leguas.

Ahora Jackie no pudo contener la risa.

- **Tranquilo, ya lo sabía, hago esto porque me gusta pasar tiempo contigo y te ves adorable cuando intentas algo nuevo.-**

 **-Gracias… supongo…-** Dijo el con una risa nerviosa.

 **-Pero basta de eso.-** Su semblante cambio a uno más preocupado **\- En serio, ¿estás bien? Te noto más distraído que de costumbre…-**

 **\- Yo… no lo sé…-**

 **-¿Es?… ¿Star verdad?-**

Marco se sorprendió y dio un sobresalto que casi lo vuelve a tirar del skateboard que utilizaba de apoyo para sus pies, con eso fue más que suficiente para confirmar las sospechas que tenía la chica.

 **-¿C… como lo sabes?-** Los nervios de Marco casi llegan a niveles sobrehumanos.

 **-Estuve ahí también, ¿recuerdas?, pude ver la tristeza de Star cuando perdió su libro y… lo mucho que ella depende de ti.-**

Marco guardo silencio unos momentos

 **-¿Ustedes son muy cercanos?-** Volvió a preguntar Jackie

 **-Si… lo somos, desde que la conozco, hemos sido ella y yo contra el mundo.-** Dijo Marco sin ninguna duda en su voz y volviendo a ver a Jackie a los ojos.

 **-¿Porque no me cuentas como paso? Sé que han ido a distintas dimensiones y peleado con monstruos, pero intuyo que hay mucho más que eso ¿verdad?-** Dijo con un tono de voz más bajo, como si una parte de ella no quisiera escuchar la respuesta.

 **-De hecho… pero es una historia muy larga.-**

 **-Aun no anochece, creo que tenemos suficiente tiempo, puedes confiar en mí, después de todo soy tu novia.-** Dijo esto tomando una de las manos de Marco, mientras la sostenía con ambas manos.

 **-Bien… de acuerdo.-** Dijo el con el rostro completamente rojo.

Y así, Marco conto todas y cada una de sus aventuras con Star, en unas rieron, en otras lloraron, pero siempre se tuvieron el uno al otro, sin importar las consecuencias.

 **-Es… increíble.-** Dijo, Jackie sorprendida de todo lo que escucho, en especial en una parte especifica.

 **-Entonces… ¿ella sacrifico el legado de su familia, para salvarte la vida?-** Pregunto ella, con un semblante sorprendido, pero a la vez, triste **.**

 **-Sí, y espero devolverle el favor a ella algún día.-**

Jackie se quedó callada unos momentos, como si analizará lo que estaba a punto de decir.

 **-Es algo asombroso, que hasta estas alturas, ustedes dos no fueran pareja aun-** Dijo ella con tristeza en sus ojos **– Pero es más sorprendente aun que me eligieras a mí –**

A Marco le costaba creer lo que escuchaba, Jackie Lynn Thomas, la chica de sus sueños, realmente eta diciendo que debería haber elegido a Star en lugar de ella. Así que él se levantó de donde estaba mientras tomaba de las manos a Jackie.

 **-Escúchame Jackie, te elegí a ti porque eres la chica de mis sueños, ¡siempre lo fuiste, desde que tengo memoria!**

A Marco le tomo casi medio minuto darse cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo y volvió a sentarse, rojo de la vergüenza, pero esta vez, Jackie también se sonrojo, pero ella intento ocultarlo con su cabello.

 **-Yo…-** Dijo Jackie ahora tan roja como Marco **\- No… sabía eso.-**

Marco intento esconderse en su propia capucha, esperando lo peor.

 **-Me siento realmente alagada, de verdad, pero necesito saber algo, antes de seguir…-** Trago saliva **– Dime con completa honestidad, ¿que sientes cuando estas con Star, cuando la acompañas a sus aventuras o cuando pelean juntos?-**

Marco por un momento, pensó que era una trampa por algún motivo, pero se dijo a si mismo que era algo ridículo, después de lo que han pasado hasta ahora, Jackie se ganó esa confianza y más, así que fue completamente honesto con ella.

 **-Cuando estoy con Star, siento que es mi deber protegerla de cualquier daño y que haría cualquier cosa por verla sonreír-** Dijo Marco sin ningún titubeo mientras veía a las primeras estrellas aparecer en el cielo.

Jackie cerró sus ojos, la respuesta fue corta pero certera, era lo que necesitaba oír pero quería convencerse de lo contrario, de cualquier forma, estaba satisfecha, para bien o para mal. Ella se levantó mientras tomaba la cabeza de marco entre sus manos y acariciaba unos cuantos cabellos del chico.

 **-Eso…-** Dijo mientras suspiraba hondo **– Eso, es amor Marco-**

Una parte del chico se sintió aliviada por esas palabras, mientras que otra estaba completamente asustada y fuera de sí, le costaba creer nuevamente lo que escuchaba, pero poco a poco, la parte tranquila se apodero de él. Jackie siguió hablando.

 **-De verdad te quiero Marco… y mucho, pero no puedo estar en paz después de todo, en especial porque ahora ella debe de ser tu prioridad ahora.-**

Marco guardo silencio y la dejo seguir.

 **-Prométeme una cosa…-** Ahora sostenía la cabeza del chico mirándolo fijamente a los ojos. **– Protégela, y asegúrate de hacerla sonreír, eres un chico increíble, y si después de cumplir eso aun quieres estar conmigo, yo voy a esperarte… siempre voy a estar para ti, Marco Díaz.-** Dicho esto, se acercó y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios

Marco aún se quedó en silencio, pero ahora se encontraba mucho más tranquilo.

 **-Bueno… ahora tendrás muchas cosas en que pensar, no necesitas decir nada, podría decirse que nos tomaremos un tiempo, en lo que descubres tu respuesta.-** Pauso por un momento **– Eso no quiere decir que nos dejemos de ver, puedo darte algún consejo si lo necesitas-** Dijo mientras volvía a equipar sus protecciones de skate, mientras montaba su patineta **– Nos vemos luego galán, asegúrate de cumplir la promesa, es tarde y… debo volver a casa.-**

Entonces ella se fue, Marco podría jurar que vio una lagrima en la mejilla de Jackie mientras se alejaba con velocidad. Ahora mismo pensó que sería la peor basura del mundo por no decir nada y tampoco intentar detenerla, pero aun así se sintió tranquilo y… calmado. Pero en medio de su pensamiento una voz broto de su mente de una forma tan violenta que casi dolía.

 **-Ella no es digna…-**

Marco confundido, observo a su alrededor para averiguar si le gastaban alguna broma, pero no… ahora todo era silencio y estaba, para su sorpresa, completamente solo. Reflexiono un poco solo para decir para sí mismo en voz baja.

 **-Este día se está volviendo cada vez más extraño… Necesito hablar con Star…-**

 _ **Casa de los Díaz, 8:40pm**_

Marco regreso a casa, pero ahora noto algo extraño, parecía estar completamente vacía, lo cual era bastante raro, ya en vacaciones Star casi siempre dormía hasta tarde, ya sea comiendo nachos o viendo películas.

 **-¡Star¡ ¿Dónde estás?-** Dijo el chico revisando su cuarto, notando que estaba completamente solo, a excepción de los cachorros laser.

Ahora estaba preocupado, ¿qué tal si Ludo volvió para llevársela también? Eso no tiene sentido, Star sabe cuidarse sola, pero aun así…

De repente Star salió de la nada y cayó encima de un muy desprevenido Marco.

 **-¡Sorpresa! ¿Qué tal te fue en tu cita?-**

 **-¡Maldición! Star, pensé que te había ocurrido algo…-**

En un acto rápido Marco atrapo a la rubia con un fuerte pero mucho más gentil abrazo, esto la tomó por sorpresa, pero devolvió el abrazo casi de inmediato.

 **-Tranquilo, tranquilo, Marco… no voy a ningún lado.-** Dijo Star mientras abrazaba al chico.

 **-Muchas cosas… pasaron, necesito hablar contigo...-**

 **-Ahora no Marco…-** Dijo ella mientras se zafaba del abrazo **\- Tengo un amigo que nos puede decir donde esta Ludoo-** Termino la frase con su tono melodioso, Marco tenia tiempo que no la escuchaba de esa forma, de verdad extrañaba escucharla así.

Casi bailando se acercó a un enorme bulto tapado con una sábana, al levantarla, dejo al descubierto a Sapotoro, el cual bebía una gaseosa, demasiado pequeña para sus manos.

 **-Él sabe dónde está Ludo y Glossaryck…-** Dijo Star susurrando, mientras el monstruo saludaba a Marco con su mano libre.

 **-Ok, entiendo, suena a un buen plan, pero déjame pedir el reembolso por los disfraces de monstruos que compre…-**

Fin del Capitulo

 _ **Antes que nada quiero agradecerles por leer mi primer fanfic, la verdad no esperaba tanta respuesta positiva al mismo, lo cual me impulsa a hacerlo lo más interesante posible, el próximo capítulo será mucho más crudo, así que prepárense porque en una semana más, aproximadamente estará listo.**_

 _ **Agradecimiento**_

 _ **Etherias dragneel, kronos93rlt, ianavila12, Byakko Yugure, Johana y Aclipse, gracias por su apoyo.**_

(Reeditado por errores menores de ortografía y gramática, ahora que lo pienso, escribir el capítulo a las 3 am solo porque me sentí inspirado no fue una de mis mejores ideas.)


	3. Linea Cruzada

_**Capítulo 3: Línea cruzada**_

 _ **Casa de los Díaz: 8:59 am, 8 días desde el incidente Bon Bon.**_

Marco aún estaba recostado en su habitación cuando sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa, pensó que algo andaba mal así que primero, usando su visión periférica, observo a su alrededor buscando alguna clase de peligro, ya que no le parecía muy normal despertar sin ninguna razón, sin embargo, no pudo encontrar nada.

 **-Genial… más paranoia para juntarla con el resto de mis manías.-** Se dijo a si mismo sosteniendo su frente **\- ¿Por qué mi despertador no…?-**

No termino la frase cuando su despertador sonó violentamente, dándole un pequeño infarto y tirándolo fuera de su cama, hacia al suelo.

 **-No vi venir eso…-** Dijo, mientras volvía a levantarse y se sentaba a la orilla de su cama.

En ese momento, Marco recordó lo que había pasado los últimos días, sobre el cementerio, sobre la promesa hacia Jackie y… su situación con Star. Todo paso tan rápido que aun dudaba si de verdad estaba despierto o si solo era un mal sueño, cortesía de su muy perturbado subconsciente.

Al pensar en ello, también recordó la voz que sonaba en su cabeza últimamente, aunque solo lo había escuchado dos veces y una de esas ni siquiera entendió lo que decía, estaba seguro que no era algo normal. Para empezar, si él estuviera loco, ya la habría oído antes, así que tuvo que ser algo reciente. Cuando pudo entender lo que decía, fue con Jackie, una vez que ella se despidió.

 **-''Ella no es digna…''-** Repitió para sí mismo, solo para hacer una mueca segundos después.

Ni fuera juicio su mente diría algo así y más aún después de salir como novios una semana, ella es una chica grandiosa, además, eso no se escuchó como algo que el pensara, sino que la voz en sí, sonaba más como la de un adulto, sin mencionar la distorsión de la misma.

Recordando también la primera vez que la escucho, fue cuando Star se envolvió en la magia oscura. Por un momento imagino que ella accidentalmente había lanzado un hechizo… o maldición, tal vez como cuando reparo su brazo convirtiéndolo en un tentáculo diabólico, pero sería algo sin sentido, primero, esto es distinto, ya que la corrupción de su brazo lo impulsaba a hacer cosas que él no haría y la nueva voz, prácticamente lo había ayudado, salvo por lo que dijo de Jackie, segundo, con lo que ha vivido con Star, cualquier tipo de magia siempre tiene un encantamiento o palabras mágicas, y lo único que ella dijo fue… ''ayúdame''.

Negó con la cabeza, se sintió ridículo por el solo hecho de pensar que _ella_ , era la culpable de su extraña ''condición'', se levantó de su cama para poder vestirse como lo hace cada mañana.

 **-Tengo que dejar de darle vueltas a esto, ahora lo único importante es recuperar el libro de Star y a Glossaryck.-** Dijo en voz baja, mientras terminaba de vestirse. **\- Veré si Star ya está despierta. -**

 _ **Cuarto de Star, 9:10 am**_

Marco se acercó al cuarto de su amiga, intentando no hacer mucho ruido, mientras tocaba su puerta.

 **-Star, despierta, es hora de levantarse, hoy yo preparare el desayuno.-**

No escucho respuesta, volvió a tocar, dos veces más. Nada, ni un alma respondía.

 **-Star, voy a pasar…-** Giro la manilla de la puerta, moviéndola un poco para solo abrirla parcialmente, esperando alguna reacción desde el cuarto, no escucho nada, comenzó a preocuparse, así que entro.

 **-Star, ¿porque no contestas?-** Dijo en un tono de voz bajo pero firme, cuando observo a Star profundamente dormida.

Sería algo normal… si no fuera porque ella dormía con el cuello acomodado a la orilla de su cama, mientras estaba boca arriba, y respiraba por la boca provocando pequeños ronquidos. Incluso un poco de saliva se asomaba de su boca.

Marco no pudo evitar reírse un poco, en voz baja, no quería interrumpir la adorable escena.

 **-Debo acomodarla correctamente, podría lastimarse el cuello si sigue durmiendo así.-** Dijo mientras se acercaba a Star.

El gentilmente se acercó, tomando sus piernas con un brazo y su cabeza con el brazo libre, por algún motivo, a él le parecía que la chica era mucho más ligera que antes, pero no le prestó atención a ese detalle, tampoco hizo mucho realmente, solo la giro de posición para que la cabeza de Star se alineara con su almohada. Apenas la soltó, y ella tenso el cuerpo de una manera abrupta, como cuando te preparas para una pelea, mientras que con una de sus manos, se acercó a la cara de Marco, sintiéndola y estudiándola. Marco se congelo en esa situación, esperando algún golpe o encantamiento, pero cuando la mano lo soltó, solo pudo ver como ella se relajaba mucho, como si reconociera su rostro con solo tocarlo.

 **-Marco…-** Dijo ella en voz baja, mientras aun dormía.

Mientras veía esto, Marco no pudo evitar acariciar los cabellos de la chica, mientras que ella al tacto, sonreía.

 **-Star… voy a preparar el desayuno, ¿vas a levantarte?-** Dijo Marco con tono bajo y suave.

 **-Lo hare… e horas tal vez…-** Hablo ella, aun dormida por completo.

Marco rio un poco por la respuesta **. -De acuerdo… sigue descansando, mientras, preparare todo lo necesario para ir a buscar a Ludo, hoy nos espera un día complicado.-**

 **-Okeeey…-** Dijo Star mientras que con su mano buscaba su cobertor para envolverse en él.

Marco se retiró del cuarto de la chica, con una extraña sonrisa en su rostro, la cual esa sensación no le parecía en lo absoluto mala. Mientras bajaba las escaleras, se arrepintió de no poder contarle nada a Star de lo que paso el día anterior, estaban tan ocupados planeando la recuperación del libro y de Glossaryck, que no hubo tiempo. No importaba mucho realmente, lo mejor era dejarlo así por ahora. Al fin y al cabo, parece que Jackie no se equivocó…

 _ **Casa de los Díaz, 11:06 am**_

Como si de una profecía se tratara, Star despertó las 2 horas después que había prometido, rascando su cabeza en confusión, ella no recordaba haber dormido de esa forma. Entonces recordó que Marco había entrado a su habitación para despertarla, y fue cuando una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, pero después sacudió su cabeza en negación.

- **No, basta… No debo seguir comportándome así, no hasta que recuperemos a Glossaryck.-**

Nadie habría imaginado que la impulsiva e impredecible Star Butterfly, mostrara sentido común, en lugar de lanzarse al peligro por una mínima provocación. Se podría decir que fue gracias a la influencia de Marco y su constante descontrol con su magia, que ahora ella pensaba un poco antes de actuar e imaginaba las consecuencias de sus actos. Sin embargo, no era su naturaleza ser de esa forma y en algunos momentos, se sentía asfixiada por la situación, ella ya sabía de antemano que la relación de Marco y Jackie era una de las principales causas de este problema, así que por el bien de ambos, intentaba evitar conversaciones incomodas que llevaran al caos, al menos hasta que se pudiera deshacer de esta magia oscura y así poder hablar con Marco sobre cómo se sentía realmente.

Ojala fuera tan sencillo…

Star se vistió rápidamente, después bajo las escaleras deslizándose por el barandal y en cuanto aterrizo, sintió un delicioso olor a huevos fritos, se sentía muy bien ahora, aun después de como pensaba hace unos momentos. Marco la saludo con una sonrisa, mientras terminaba de preparar sus mochilas.

 **-Mmm, ¡huele delicioso Marco!-** Dijo Star al acercarse a la cocina-

 **-Los prepare hace unos 10 minutos, es posible que estén algo fríos, pero puedes usar el microondas.-** Dijo Marco mientras aún se concentraba en las mochilas, revisándolas en el sofá.-

Ella al notarlo un poco despistado, se acercó a _él_ para observar lo que hacía.

 **-¿Qué haces?-** Pregunto con una cara inocente.

 **-Preparo nuestro equipo, Sapotoro dijo que la guarida de Ludo ahora está bajo tierra, en unas cavernas, así que preparo cuerdas y ganchos de alpinismo, linternas y kits de primeros auxilios, pero como es muy posible que tengamos que pelear, intento que las mochilas sean lo más ligeras posibles.-**

Star se sorprendió por la preparación del chico, ya que en su mente su plan solamente era, entrar, patearle el trasero a Ludo, recuperar a Glossarick y usar sus tijeras dimensionales. La influencia de Marco no era suficiente para que elaborara planes más complejos.

 **-Vaya, haces honor a tu apodo, chico seguridad.-** Dijo Star alegremente mientras devoraba su desayuno.

 **-Star, no me llames…-** Marco guardo silencio un momento, mientras sonreía un poco **-¿Sabes qué? No importa, tú puedes llamarme cómo quieras.-**

Ella se sorprendió por el repentino cambio de actitud, sin embargo, sintió curiosidad del porque le está dando esa libertad.

 **-¿Y a qué se debe ese honor?-** Pregunto Star un poco incrédula.

 **-Veras… -** Marco pensó unos segundos lo que está a punto de decir… es ahora o nunca. **–Los últimos días han sido muy extraños para mí, y más ahora, porque me han pasado cosas que necesito contarte, pero lo más importante, es que me he dado cuenta de lo mucho que me importas…-** Al decir esto último noto como las pupilas de Star crecían como platos, mientras lo observaba con sus ahora más brillantes ojos azules, le sorprendió que reaccionara de esta forma, pero disfruto de esa vista.

 **-¿Lo dices… en serio Marco?-** Pregunto Star, quien casi instintivamente se acercaba poco a poco al chico.

 **-Sabes que no jugaría con algo así…-** Respondió Marco mientras tragaba saliva - **Star… yo…-**

En ese preciso instante sonó el celular de Star, quien para su sorpresa, despertó de su trance y se apresuró a contestar, de fondo, se escuchó a un molesto Sapotoro.

 **-Princesa, chico Karate, ¿no piensan venir? He estado horas observando la entrada a la guarida de Ludo y tener que alimentar a mis pequeños, ¿Lo dejamos para otro día?-**

 **-No, no, no, disculpa, me quede dormida y Marco tardo mucho en preparar nuestro equipo, vamos en camino.-** Dijo Star con un hilo de voz bastante nervioso e hizo señas con sus manos para que Marco se apresurara a tener listas las mochilas **-Vamos en camino.-**

 **-Tan imprudente como siempre-** Dijo Sapotoro un poco impaciente. **-Escuchen, si no estoy aquí cuando lleguen es porque mis pequeños tener hambre, ¿de acuerdo? Suerte peleando contra Ludo, se ha vuelto más loco, así que tener cuidado.-** Se despidió colgando primero.

 **-Bien es hora de irnos-** Dijo Marco mientras tomaba su mochila **\- ¿Tienes listas tus tijeras?**

- **Sí, aquí están… Pero Marco… ¿no ibas a decirme algo… importante?-** Ella tenía un semblante un poco triste y algo decepcionado cuando dijo eso.

Marco se acercó a ella sosteniéndola de los hombros lo cual le provoco un leve sonrojo.

 **-Lo hare, te lo prometo, pero primero, hay que acabar esto Star.-** Dijo Marco en un tono desafiante.

 **-Está bien.-** Dijo ella sacando las tijeras de su bolsillo y abriendo un portal, aun un poco decepcionada, pero alegre con la actitud de Marco. **\- Es hora de recuperar a Glossarick.-**

Ambos entraron al portal de un salto, sin embargo, no tenían idea de lo que estaba a punto de pasarles y de cómo eso sellaría sus destinos para siempre.

 _ **Granja de Maíz saqueada, cerca del castillo de Mewni, 12:07 pm, hora de la Tierra.**_

Al llegar al lugar que les indico Sapotoro, Star lo reconoció de inmediato, era uno de los huertos del reino de Mewni, solo que ahora estaba casi vacío, y en el centro había varios agujeros por los cuales ella podría entrar. Marco preparo su equipo de alpinismo para poder descender de forma segura.

Al bajar en la caverna, ambos notaron que el lugar era enorme, pero parecía abandonado desde hace tiempo.

Marco encendió una linterna pequeña pero de alta potencia, y observo una estructura enorme de metal.

 **-¿Eso es… un molino?-** Dijo sorprendido el chico.

 **-¡Vamos, Marco! No te distraigas, hay que seguir buscando a Ludo.-** Respondió ella sin prestarle mucha atención al molino.

 **-Voy detrás de ti Star, mantente cerca, este lugar me da mala espina, y recuerda, venimos por tu libro y por Glossaryck, si podemos salir de aquí sin pelear, será mejor para nosotros.-**

 **-De acuerdo, Marco.-** Dijo ella de mala gana.

 _ **Cavernas de Mewni, 12:21 pm, hora de la tierra.**_

Ambos se adentraron en la cueva, mientras Star utilizaba su varita para detectar la magia cercana, pudieron seguir un débil rastro mágico, posiblemente Glossarick. Llegaron a un punto, en el que docenas de ratas huían despavoridas de algo a través de las cavernas.

 **-Me sorprende que Sapotoro nos haya enviado aquí, el lugar solo está lleno de ratas.-** Dijo Marco con duda en su rostro.

 **-Tranquilo Marco, confió en él, además, nosotros cuidamos a sus bebes, los monstruos siempre cumplen con sus deudas.-**

Y ella tuvo razón, al final de la cueva, una luz verde brillaba y se podía escuchar al pequeño villano, hablando con su varita. Cuando se acercaron más, pudieron ver que había un espacio enorme, lleno del maíz de Mewni a su alrededor y que casi en el centro, Ludo estaba sentado en un trono improvisado, hecho con madera y metal viejo, mientras que debajo de él estaba su araña guardiana y la águila lo cubría con sus alas. Ambos lo observaban detrás de una roca mientras murmuraba frases sin sentido a su varita de hueso.

 **-Okey, Star, debemos aprovechar que no nos ha visto, utiliza tu varita para localizar a Glossarick… y … luego…-** A Marco le tomo un par de segundos darse cuenta de que Star había dejado su mochila en el suelo y ya no estaba con él, sino que fue directamente a enfrentar a Ludo. **\- ¿¡Star, que haces!?-**

 **-¿¡Donde esta Glossarick, responde!?-** Grito ella en un tono casi furioso, ignorando al preocupado chico.

Ludo volteo para distinguir de quien era la voz que escuchaba, y se sorprendió al ver a Star, solo para que segundos después se riera como maniático.

 **-¿Pero que tenemos aquí? Ven chicas, ¡se los dije!, esta cosa tenía la razón todo el tiempo…- Dijo** el ave después de sonreír maliciosamente, refiriéndose a su varita.- **Solo teníamos que esperar, ¡la mocosa vendría a nosotros!-**

Marco junto ambas manos a su rostro, en forma de exasperación. **\- ¿Por qué esto no me sorprende?-** Dijo mientras dejaba su mochila de lado y sacaba de ella su nueva cinta roja. **– De todas formas tenía ganas de luchar.-** Afirmo Marco amarrándose la cinta a su cintura bajo su sudadera roja, y se acercaba para situarse junto a Star.

Ludo observo de reojo al chico, con una mueca de disgusto.

 **-Oh… el chico karate, bueno, será alimento para mis chicas, ¡a él!, Yo me encargo de la mocosa.-** Mientras que ambos animales se abalanzaban hacia el chico.

Marco retrocedió un poco de un salto. **– Yo me encargo de las bestias, ¡acaba rápido con Ludo!-**

Star no lo pensó dos veces antes de atacar, **-¡Golpe narval!-**

Ludo torpemente esquivo el hechizo de narvales voladores saltando hacia un lado. **-¡Eres predecible mocosa, pero yo tengo trucos nuevos!-** Dijo Ludo mientras apuntaba su varita hacia Star **-¡Ballesta!-**

Entonces una enorme flecha del tamaño de un auto se disparó hacia ella mientras lanzaba al pequeño villano hacia atrás por la fuerza del hechizo. Para suerte de Star, la poca estabilidad de Ludo hizo que el disparo se desviara a pocos centímetros de su cabeza, aun así pudo rozarla lo suficiente como para ella perdiera su tiara de cuernos y sintiera algo frio en su cabeza. Ella llevo una de sus manos a su frente para darse cuenta de algo que nunca antes le había sucedido.

 **-¡Star!-** Grito el chico mientras esquivaba los picotazos de la águila de Ludo y sintió ira surgir de su cabeza, mientras se daba cuenta de lo cerca que estuvo ella de ser herida de gravedad. Sin embargo, se calmó rápidamente al ver que ella estaba bien… o eso creía.

 **-¿Estoy... sangrando?-** Ahora Star sintió una furia que hizo que su sangre hirviera, mientras que al mismo tiempo, sus ojos y su varita cambiaron al color peligroso. **-¡Pagaras por esto Ludo!-** Mientras que Star se lanzaba al ataque. El hecho de que un villano como Ludo la haya herido, sería casi un insulto para su familia.

Había un intercambio de hechizos poco usual, de parte de Ludo, le lanzaron cuchillos, flechas, incluso algunos hechizos elementales básicos, como fuego y hielo, de parte de Star, estaba su repertorio normal, narvales, rayos laser, y el resto de sus hechizos, un poco infantiles hasta este punto, sin embargo efectivos, ya que poco a poco estos también cambiaron a un color verde mientras Star enfurecía. Ludo se vio acorralado, y se ponía a cubierto de los ataques de Star detrás de una roca enorme.

Mientras esto ocurría, Marco no pudo evitar sentir que algo dentro de el respondía al cambio de Star, a medida que atacaba a Ludo, aun así, el no tuvo ningún problema en mantenerse sereno y derribar a las bestias con facilidad, el problema es que volvían a levantarse, más fuertes que antes, al observarlas, pudo intuir que estaban hechizados.

 **-¡Star!, ¡Apresúrate con Ludo, estas cosas parece que no se cansan! ¡Y ten cuidado, por favor!-**

 **-¡No te preocupes! Lo tengo controlado.-** Dijo Star mientras disparaba sus hechizos contra Ludo.

Ludo odiaba admitirlo, pero se estaba viendo superado… otra vez. Desesperado, hablo directamente con su varita, buscando alguna respuesta.

 **-¡Maldita sea!, aun con los hechizos que me enseño ese irritante enano azul, sigo sin ser rival, necesito algo para tener la ventaja, ¡y rápido!-** Dijo Ludo observando su varita.

Esta a su vez, emitió un leve susurro que solo el ave podía escuchar, quien a su vez hacia una mueca de confusión.

 **-¿A qué te refieres con usar al chico karate?-** Mientras él se asomaba un poco por la orilla de la roca para observar, pero un hechizo explosivo lo obligo a tomar cobertura otra vez **. -¡Eso no tiene sentido, el humano es solo un simple vasallo!-**

Otro susurro se emitió de la varita de hueso, pero esta vez, tomo un poco más de tiempo hasta que Ludo entendió el mensaje.

 **-Ohh…-** Dijo el ave mientras volvía a sonreír maliciosamente y solto una leve carcajada **. –El humano es más que eso.-**

Ludo camino fuera de su escondite, mientras que Star al notar esto, dejo de disparar sus hechizos.

 **-¿Listo para rendirte Ludo?-** Dijo ella con una sonrisa, casi cantando victoria.

 **-Para nada mocosa, solo tenía una duda, ¿Qué está haciendo ese humano aquí? ¿No se suponía que él estaba con una pareja mejor?-** Hablo el ave esperando una reacción de la princesa de Mewni.

 **-Oh no… Eso…-** Se escuchó a Marco hablar a la distancia pero fue interrumpido por los ataques de las bestias de Ludo.

Star no respondió, pero su ojo derecho se movió como si tuviera un tic nervioso, sabía lo que Ludo intentaba hacer, intento no tomarle importancia, pero sin darse cuenta sus ojos y su varita ya habían cambiado de color.

 **-Cierra el pico.-** Dijo ella intentando calmarse.

 **-¿Por qué debería? No has respondido mi pregunta.-** Dijo el ave con una sonrisa maquiavélica en su rostro **\- A mi parecer, la otra chica es mucho más agradable que tú, sin mencionar atractiva.-**

Star comenzó a levitar mientras una fuerte energía verde la rodeaba, mientras grito de forma amenazante.

 **-¡Cállate Ludo, o hare que te arrepientas!-**

Mientras esto ocurría, Marco aun luchaba con las bestias, pero escucho la conversación y se dio cuenta que no tenía sentido, Ludo nunca presto atención a algo que no fuera la varita de Star, ¿cómo es que sabía algo tan… personal? Ahora necesitaba detenerla, pero no podía mientras las bestias siguieran levantándose, así que se limitó a hablarle de lejos.

 **-¡Star! ¡No dejes que te controlen así! ¡Yo te dije que estaría contigo! ¡Pasara lo que pasara!-**

Ella reacciono a la voz de Marco, por un momento pareció que la magia se desvanecería, pero Ludo volvió a hablar.

 **-Eso fue asquerosamente tierno, pero yo pienso que lo hace por lastima.-** Dijo el ave haciendo una fuerte referencia en la última palabra, mientras que al mismo tiempo sonreía.

Y eso fue la gota que derramo el vaso, la energía de Star volvió a ella violentamente mientras que todo a su alrededor comenzó a temblar.

 **-¡CALLATE!-** Grito ella envolviéndose en una magia sumamente intensa.

Desde su varita, decenas de rayos se dispararon hacia todos lados, haciendo que la caverna comenzara a derrumbarse. Mientras los escombros caían, las bestias de Ludo huyeron para buscar refugio, sin embargo, parecía que el pequeño villano había desaparecido.

Cada vez caían escombros más grandes, mientras que los rayos de Star aumentaban. Marco al ver todo ese desastre, intento hacerla entrar en razón.

 **-¡Star! ¡Tranquilízate!-** Grito el chico mientras esquivo una piedra tan grande como el **.- ¡Si esto sigue así no podremos… ugggh!-**

Una roca cayó en el hombro izquierdo de Marco, haciéndolo caer de rodillas. Al ver esto Star, reacciono de inmediato.

 **-Oh no…-** Dijo ella mirando a su alrededor, con decepción en sus ojos. **-Lo hice otra vez…-**

Rápidamente, la luz verde retorno a la varita de Star, mientras ella dejaba de levitar. Una vez en el suelo, se apresuró a revisar a Marco.

 **-¿Estas bien, Marco?-** Ella se acercó, asegurándose de que no tuviera una herida grave.

 **-Sí, tranquila, es solo un rasguño, ¿adónde se fue… Ludo?-**

Apenas termino de mencionar al ave, cuando este apareció detrás de Star, apuntándole con su varita.

 **-Bajaste tu guardia, princesa.-** Dijo Ludo mientras sonreía. **-¡Relámpago!-**

En un rápido reflejo, Star tomo a Marco de los hombros y lo lanzo a un costado para ponerlo a salvo, mientras giraba lista para contraatacar, pero fue muy tarde, el hechizo golpeo de lleno en su estómago.

 **-¡Aaaaagggghhh!-** Grito ella de dolor mientras la electricidad recorría su cuerpo.

 **-¡STAR! ¡NOOO!-** Marco grito tan fuerte, que casi se quedó sin aire.

Cuando la electricidad se disipo, Star soltó su varita y cayó de espaldas. Ella estaba paralizada y apenas se daba cuenta de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, ahora solo sentía mucho dolor. Ludo no desaprovecho la oportunidad, y tomó la varita de Star, que al contacto con él, inmediatamente la media estrella del centro cambio de color a un verde profundo, al ver esto comenzó a reírse de forma histérica.

 **-¡No puedo creer que funcionara!-** Ahora es Ludo quien levitaba envuelto en poder y de sus ojos parecía salir humo verde. **\- ¡Esta maldita cosa tuvo razón otra vez, y ahora…!-**

Marco inmediatamente salto para atacar a Ludo. **-¿¡Cómo te atreves…!?-** pero él lo vio venir.

 **-Grilletes…-** De ambas varitas, salieron un par de grilletes que se engancharon a las muñecas de Marco en medio del aire, atrapándolo en los muros de las cavernas, forcejeo para liberarse pero fue inútil.

 **-Humano ingenuo, ahora con ambas varitas en mis garras, ¡soy invencible!-** Cuando el centro su vista en la ahora indefensa Star. **– Y ahora, ¡es tiempo de vengarme! ¡Cadenas!-**

De su varita de hueso, una larga cadena apreso a Star de sus muñecas y el resto se clavó en el techo de la caverna, dejándola colgada, ella aún estaba paralizada.

 **-¡Con este poder, podre conquistar toda Mewni sin sudar!-** Dijo mientras apuntaba su varita hacia Star. - **Pero primero, voy a hacerte pagar por lo que me has hecho todo este tiempo, ¡mientras me divierto como nunca!-**

Ella apenas pudo abrir uno de sus ojos, mientras se daba cuenta de lo peligroso que era la situación ahora.

 **-Relámpago, ¡Relámpago!, ¡RELAMPAGO!-** Grito Ludo mientras lanzaba un sinfín de relámpagos hacia ella, riéndose desquiciadamente-

Star al recibir semejante castigo, no tuvo más remedio que soportarlo, mientras que cada hechizo que la golpeaba, se volvía más doloroso.

Marco desesperado, pudo observar lágrimas de dolor en los ojos de Star, y seguía forcejeando, intentando liberarse sin éxito-

 **-¡PARA YA, LUNATICO! ¡DEJALA EN PAZ!-** Dijo Marco intentando buscar una salida rápida, si esto sigue así, ella podría…

 **-Ahh, el humano, casi olvido que estabas ahí, ahora mismo te atiendo, ¡una vez que termine con la molesta princesa!-**

 **-¡No pienso dejar que la lastimes más!-** Dijo Marco al borde de la furia. Mientras Ludo reía.

 **-¿Y que piensas hacer al respecto…?-** Se burló el ave mientras que su voz se interrumpía.

En ese instante, la caverna alrededor de Marco pareció congelarse en el tiempo, ahora todo adquiría un tono de color grisáceo. Justo frente a él, una sombra enorme se materializo, mientras que escucho una voz sumamente familiar.

 _ **-¿De verdad vas a dejar… que la lastimen de esa forma?-**_ Dijo la sombra, con una voz de decepción.

Marco se sorprendió al escuchar eso, sin embargo, aún seguía concentrado en escapar de sus grilletes y ayudar a Star.

 **-Seas quien seas, si no vas a ayudarme, ¡mejor aléjate!-** Dijo Marco aun intentando forcejear.

 _ **-Tu insolencia es admirable, pero no evadas la pregunta humano, ¿vas a dejar que lastimen así a tu Butterfly?-**_

 **-¡Por supuesto que no!-** Dijo el chico aun molesto.

 _ **-¿Entonces que te detiene, humano?-**_ La sombra respondió en un tono desafiante.

 **-Estos malditos grilletes…-** Ahora Marco estaba más calmado, se dio cuenta de que mientras hablaba con la sombra, el tiempo se había detenido, así que Star estaba a salvo… por ahora.

La sombra ahora soltó una carcajada muy fuerte, casi burlándose del chico.

 _ **-¡Que excusa tan patética!, ambos sabemos que en realidad no puedes… porque eres débil.-**_ Dijo haciendo énfasis en la palabra débil.

Marco solo guardo silencio.

 _ **-Escucha, humano, no vine aquí a burlarme de ti, vine para darte el poder que necesitas, y así proteger a tu Butterfly, como lo hice yo hace mucho tiempo atrás.-**_ La sombra ahora se acercaba al brazo izquierdo del chico. _**–Pero este poder tiene grandes consecuencias, te lo advierto de una vez, pero ahora, ella te necesita, ¿aceptas el poder o no?-**_

Marco dudo un momento por la oferta, ¿porque esta sombra aparecía justo en este momento para ofrecerle algo? ¿Y qué gana con eso? Además, le parecía muy extraño que _eso_ se refiriera a Star de esa forma. Después de pensarlo un momento, decidió contener su propia naturaleza cuidadosa, ahora no había tiempo de analizar nada, y más aún cuando recordó la promesa que se hizo a sí mismo, hacer lo necesario por el bien de Star.

 **-Bien… acepto, ahora has lo que tengas que hacer.-** Marco se resignó, tampoco es que tuviera muchas opciones.

Ahora la sombra mostro cuatro ojos enormes desde lo que parecía ser su cabeza, riéndose mientras tocaba el brazo izquierdo de Marco.

 _ **-Que así sea entonces, ahora relájate, la transfusión es sumamente dolorosa.-**_ Marco solo trago saliva y espero lo peor.

Ahora el tiempo seguía su curso y ludo continuo con su frase.

 **-¿…humano inútil?-** Ludo observo a su alrededor mientras notaba algo extraño. **– Espera, ¿Ahora que diantres ocurre?-**

A lo largo de la caverna, se pudieron ver pequeñas partículas de color purpura oscura, que poco a poco, iban aumentando. Lentamente, estas se juntaron a tal punto que parecía humo, mientras esto ocurría, Ludo se quedó estupefacto observando todo, incluso olvido que estaba torturando a Star. De manera rápida y violenta, todas estas partículas se abalanzaron sobre el cuerpo de Marco, quien al contacto con las mismas, solo pudo gruñir de dolor. Ahora Marco se liberó sin mucho esfuerzo de sus grilletes, mientras que al caer, se sostuvo con sus brazos en el suelo, de rodillas. Las partículas desaparecían en el cuerpo de Marco, como si las absorbiera y cuando ya no había ninguna, él se puso de pie.

Star, aun con la vista borrosa por el aturdimiento y el dolor, solo pudo observar a Marco mientras este se levantaba.

 **-Marco… Por favor… Huye…-** Al decir estas palabras, no resistió y cayo inconsciente.

Cerca de ahí, Glossarick estaba encerrado en una cámara de piedra, donde sorprendido, salió de su libro al sentir algo fuera de lo común. **– Mmm, ¿Por qué hay tres fuentes de magia oscura? Se supone que solo es Ludo y posiblemente Star…-** Dijo mientras rascaba la joya de su cabeza. **–Da igual, alguno de los dos debió invocar algo por error. –** Menciono esto último volviéndose a meter en su libro.

 **-Ughh, eso no dolió… tanto.-** Dijo Marco mientras aún tenía los ojos cerrados, sosteniendo su frente.

 **-¿Crees que porque te liberaste ahora tienes oportunidad contra mí?-** Dijo Ludo mientras se envolvía de nuevo en la magia oscura. **\- Acabare contigo rápido, ¡Ballesta!-**

En cuanto Ludo lanzo la flecha, Marco abrió sus ojos, revelando que sus pupilas ahora son de color purpura, al igual que las partículas de antes. Su cabello seguía estando igual, a diferencia de que ahora tenía una tonalidad grisácea y su piel es más pálida. Ahora pudo ver la trayectoria de la flecha acercándose, la cual esquivo sin problemas moviendo su cabeza hacia un lado.

 **-Eso fue… lento.-** Dijo Marco, sorprendiéndose de lo fácil que esquivo la flecha.

 **-Solo fue suerte, ¡ahora desaparece! ¡Relámpago!-** Grito Ludo mientras lanzaba un rayo enorme.

Nuevamente, Marco lo vio venir y lo esquivo saltando una gran altura, mientras usaba el techo de la cueva para volverse a impulsar, regresando hasta Ludo para patearlo. Este apenas reacciono invocando un escudo para protegerse, sin embargo, la patada tenía tanta potencia que lo arrojo hasta el otro lado de la cueva, aun así no fue suficiente para destruir la defensa de Ludo.

Al liberarse de su burbuja, Ludo respiro de forma violenta mientras le gritaba a Marco.

 **-¡¿Qué clase de monstruo eres?!-**

 **-El que está a punto de hacerte pedazos.-** respondió Marco en un tono muy serio y desafiante.

Ludo se puso nervioso, apenas pudo conseguir ambas varitas y ahora un humano lo estaba poniendo en aprietos. Intento calmarse, mientras pueda crear su escudo estaba a salvo, no importa que tan fuerte se haya vuelto de forma tan ilógica.

Nuevamente, la voz de la sombra hablo dentro de la cabeza de Marco.

 _ **-Se más inteligente, no puedes vencer a la magia solo usando fuerza bruta.-**_

 **-Oh, ¿sigues aquí? No te preocupes, me di cuenta de eso cuando lo ataque. Ahora mismo creo que tengo una idea.-**

 **-¿Así que piensas antes de tiempo?, entiendo, te dejare esto en tus manos entonces.-**

Ahora necesitaba algo que pudiera usar en contra de Ludo, así que planeo provocarlo.

 **-Oye pajarito, ¿Es lo mejor que sabes hacer? -** Dijo en tono desafiante y espero a que Ludo mordiera el anzuelo.

A Ludo claramente le molesto el comentario, haciéndolo flotar en la magia oscura una vez más, mientras apuntaba ambas varitas hacia Marco.

 **-Voy a quitarte esa altanería de la cara, sucio humano, ¡te reduciré a cenizas! ¡Calavera llameante!-**

Desde la punta de ambas varitas, se formó una enorme bola de fuego, al mismo tiempo que se formaba una calavera desde la misma, y la lanzo directamente hacia Marco.

 **-¡Espero que sea solida!-** Grito Marco mientras salto y en el aire dio media vuelta, pateando a la calavera de fuego.

La fuerza del impacto se sintió en la toda la cueva, y la pierna de Marco comenzó a dañarse, aun así, el dolor solo lo impulso a hacerlo con más fuerza, mientras más se esforzaba, sus ojos brillaron con un purpura más brillante aun, hasta que por fin, pudo devolver la calavera en llamas hacia Ludo. Después de patear el hechizo, Marco cayó violentamente al suelo, mientras observaba su pierna, todo el derecho de su pantalón se había quemado hasta la rodilla junto con su zapato deportivo. Sin mencionar las quemaduras en su pierna.

 **-Oh oh…-** Dijo mientras se sorprendía por lo que vio, era imposible que un humano le pudiera devolver su hechizo más poderoso.

 **\- ¡Escudo…! GAHHH-** Pero fue inútil, la fuerza del hechizo era tan grande que hizo añicos su escudo y termino por estrellarlo en una roca, tirando las varitas al suelo.

Marco se levantó rápidamente, a pesar del dolor de su pierna y se dirigió hacia donde estaba Ludo noqueado, y tomo ambas varitas para guardarlas en su pantalón.

Ludo se despertó, desesperado por encontrar ambas varitas, hasta que se topó con los pies de Marco, y él lo observaba hacia abajo con sus ojos purpuras, notablemente enojado. Ludo retrocedió, aceptando su derrota.

 **-Ah como sea, quédate con esas sucias varitas, la próxima vez que…-**

 **-No habrá próxima vez, Ludo.-** Afirmo Marco con un tono serio, mientras sostenía al cabeza del ave con una de sus manos.

 **-¿A…a… a que te refieres?-** Dijo Ludo cada vez más nervioso. **\- No puedes liquidarme, ¡eres de los buenos! Ellos no liquidan, ¡ellos perdonan!-**

Esta última frase irrito a Marco, con lo que sostuvo la cabeza de Ludo con más fuerza. Haciéndolo gritar de dolor.

 **-Lo que hiciste, es imposible de perdonar, lastimaste a la persona más importante para mí… Ludo.-** Respondió Marco con un tono de voz sumamente molesto. **-No voy a matarte, pero me voy a asegurar de que no aparezcas en un largo tiempo…-**

Marco tomo una de las manos de Ludo, y la torció con tanta fuerza que la rompió como un mondadientes.

 **-¡Gaaahhhh!-** Grito el ave lleno de dolor. **-¡Para… por favor!**

Pero él lo ignoro, y siguió con su otra mano, también con sus piernas. Cuando termino de destrozar a Ludo, este no podía ni hablar por el dolor que sentía.

 **-Ahora… esto te dará en que pensar si vuelves a buscar a Star, porque voy a protegerla de aquí en adelante, y si te veo otra vez, no dudare en repetir esto…-** Dijo Marco en tono amenazante. Ludo apenas pudo escucharlo.

– **Buenas noches, Ludo.-**

Termino golpeándolo en el rostro para dejarlo inconsciente y lo dejo caer al suelo. Marco pateo la cara de Ludo, al ver que respondía, se aseguró que aún estaba con vida.

Ahora se acercó cojeando hacia donde Star estaba encadenada, aun inconsciente. Con un último esfuerzo salto hacia la cadena y la corto con su mano mientras la sostenía a ella, al caer de vuelta al suelo tuvo que soportar nuevamente el dolor de su pierna, pero no le dio importancia. Dejo suavemente a Star en el suelo, mientras el cubrió sus ojos un momento con una de sus manos, como cuando uno piensa en algo que acaba de hacer, con esto, unas chispas y partículas de color purpura alrededor de su cuerpo se dispersaron, mientras que el observaba su mano izquierda, noto que volvía a su color normal.

 **-Qué alivio, pensé que tenía que lidiar con la piel pálida toda mi vida.-**

Star al escuchar una voz, se despertó de repente y en acto reflejo, golpeo a Marco en la nariz, derribándolo y ella se levantó de un salto.

 **-¡Bien Ludo!, ¡¿crees que necesito mi varita para derrotarte?! ¡Vamos, acércate mago de pacotilla y…! oh, Marco… ¿qué haces en el suelo? ¡No seas holgazán! ¿No sabes que Ludo podría seguir por aquí?-** Dijo ella bastante confusa.

 **-Star… yo derrote a Ludo…-** Dijo Marco sosteniendo su nariz, ¿Cómo es posible que después de lo que paso ella pueda golpear tan fuerte?

 **-Vamos Marco no hay tiempo para bromas, ahora donde se metió ese…-**

Marco tomo ambas varitas y se las mostro a Star. **-¿Me crees ahora?-**

Ella tomo su varita mientras observaba a Marco con asombro. **–Woooooooow, ¿Cómo lo hiciste?-**

 **-Digamos, que yo… también tengo trucos nuevos…-** Menciono el, intentando no entrar en detalles. **-Además, ahora que Ludo ya no es una amenaza, hay que encontrar a Glossaryck.-**

 **-Oh eso, no te preocupes, yo lo encontré desde el principio, ¡Mira! ¡Explosión de arcoíris!-** Dijo Star mientras apuntaba a un muro de piedra cercano, al quedar destruido, el libro de hechizos con Glossarick encima de él, salieron de la pequeña cámara de piedra.

 **-Saber eso antes pudo ser de ayuda…-** Susurro Marco.

 **-Ustedes, sí que se tomaron su tiempo…-** Dijo algo irritado el pequeño hombre azul. **–Y mírense, están hechos un desastre, pero al menos princesa, pudo derrotar exitosamente a Ludo.-**

Star se puso un poco nerviosa por el comentario. **-De hecho, no fui yo… fue Marco, yo estaba… inconsciente.-**

 **-Interesante…-** Arqueo una ceja Glossaryck, dudando si le decían la verdad. **-¿Y eso cómo ocurrió?-**

 **-Pues…-** Star se notaba nerviosa. **\- Yo…-** Entonces ella comenzó a tambalearse y Marco la sostuvo antes de que cayera. **\- Creo…que estoy un poco cansada, deberíamos ir a casa.-**

 **-Por mi está bien.-** Dijo Glossarick **-Pueden contarme todo cuando regresemos.-**

 **-Puedo llevarte en mi espalda, si lo necesitas…-** Se ofreció Marco.

Star se alegró con la oferta. **-¿Cómo podría negarme, señor Díaz?-** Mientras se lanzaba enérgicamente a la espalda de Marco.

El olvido por completo su pierna lesionada, así que no soporto el dolor fuera de su forma donde adquiría el poder de la sombra, haciendo que ambos cayeran al suelo.

 **-Marco, ¿estás bien?, normalmente tú me cargas sin problemas pero… -** Pauso mientras observaba la herida del chico **. -Oh no… tu pierna… ¿Cómo se te ocurre ofrecerte a cargarme cuando estas herido?-** Ella puso el brazo de Marco sobre sus hombros, mientras lo ayudaba a levantarse.

 **-Gracias… Star…-** Dijo Marco mientras le sonreía.

 **-Cuando quieras Marco…-** ella se puso un poco nerviosa por tenerlo tan cerca, pero prefirió concentrarse en llevarlo a casa, aun así, ella apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de Marco mientras abría un portal a la Tierra.

 **-Bah… jóvenes-** Pensó para sí mismo Glossaryck mientras entraban en el portal.

FIN DEL CAPITULO

 _ **Me tomo algo más de tiempo de lo esperado, pero después de varias revisiones, me asegure de dejarlo en su mejor calidad posible, sin mencionar que es mi capítulo más ambicioso hasta ahora. Espero sea de su agrado.**_

 _ **En el capítulo que sigue, será casi por completo una explicación de los nuevos poderes de Marco y la identidad de la voz dentro de el, que se ha visto en mis capítulos anteriores.**_

 _ **Como ya se volvió costumbre mía, agradezco el seguimiento de mi historia a: Byakko Yagure, Moly RQ, Rizel Iwaki, , etherias dragneel, ianavila12, kronos93rlt,Railgun6, entre otros, Muchas Gracias.**_


	4. Guardian

_**Capítulo 4:**_ _ **Guardián**_

 _ **Casa de los Díaz, 12:50 pm**_

Un portal se abrió en el centro de la habitación de Star, primero salió Glossaryck sobre el libro, y lo siguieron Star y Marco, mientras ella lo ayudaba a caminar. Lo guio hasta su cama mientras lo recostaba para poder revisar la herida en su pierna.

 **-Mmm… interesante…-** Dijo Star mientras se sostenía la barbilla observando la herida. **–Ok, lo admito, no tengo ni idea de cómo tratar heridas, ¿Glossaryck, podrías ayudarme a curarlo?-**

 **-Por supuesto princesa… pero no ahora, necesito ir directo a la cocina.-** Menciono el hombre azul mientras se dirigía rápidamente fuera de la habitación.

 **-¿Por qué?-** Pregunto ella, algo confundida.

 **-¿Tienes una idea del tiempo que ese lunático me tuvo encerrado sin pudin? Casi pierdo la cordura jovencita.-** Glossarick se veía más irritado que de costumbre.

 **-Oh… entiendo, no te preocupes, tenemos mucho guardado en el refrigerador, ¡es todo tuyo!-** Dijo ella con una sonrisa.

 **-Maravilloso, que bien se siente estar en casaaaaaa.-** No perdió el tiempo, se fue antes de que terminara su frase haciendo eco.

En lo que Glossarick se daba un festín, Star decidió atender la herida de Marco por su cuenta, mientras que ella se acercaba al chico.

 **-Bueno Marco, a ti se te dan estas cosas, ¿podrías decirme cómo puedo curarte? ¡Prometo no usar magia!-** Star dirigió su atención al chico, quien estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, mirando el techo.

 **-¿Marco?-** Pregunto ella al preocuparle que no contestara. **-¿Estas bien?-**

El solo estaba pensativo y con un semblante serio en su rostro, tenía en mente lo que había pasado en la cueva y se preguntó así mismo… o al otro ser de su cabeza, si sus acciones tendrían alguna consecuencia… Sin embargo, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la preocupada voz de Star.

 **-Marco… ¿te duele algo? ¡¿Por qué no contestas?!-** Decía ella con desesperación en su rostro y un tono de voz agresivo mientras tomaba al chico por los hombros y lo sacudía violentamente.

 **-¡Tranquila Star!, Solo estoy… pensando.-** El no sabía si era buena idea contarle a Star aun sobre sus… trucos nuevos.

 **-Pues piensa en algo en lo que pueda ayudarte con tu herida, no soy curandera, así que tienes que de decirme que hacer, ¿de acuerdo?-** Dijo ella, calmándose un poco.

 **-Bien… creo… -** Marco intentaba recordar. **-¡Ya se!, tengo una caja de primeros auxilios debajo de mi cama, tráela y te diré como utilizarla.-** Menciono Marco apuntando con su dedo hacia su cuarto.

 **-Ok, vuelvo enseguida, grita si necesitas ayuda.-** Star se apresuró a salir de la habitación apenas termino de hablar.

Marco observo como ella salía rápidamente, mientras que, para su desagrado, escucho a la sombra en su cabeza una vez más, riéndose un poco.

 _ **-Ella es muy… enérgica, ¿verdad?-**_ Hablo la voz nuevamente, esta vez ya no se escuchó distorsionado, si no más claro, como si lo escuchara con audífonos. Sonaba como la voz de un hombre ya maduro.

 **-¿Otra vez tú? ¿Cuánto tiempo más vas a estar en mi cabeza?-** Hablo Marco con un tono de voz algo fuerte, lo suficiente como para que Star lo escuchara desde fuera de la habitación, a ella le pareció extraño que dijera algo así, entonces se apresuró a tomar el botiquín, y lentamente fue acercándose a su habitación.

 _ **-Humano, tu decidiste entrar al combate sin preguntar nada, fue algo insensato de tu parte considerando tu fama, además, responderé tus preguntas más tarde, por ahora, tu Butterfly nos espía y dudo mucho que hablar solo sea una costumbre común en tu dimensión...-**_ Dijo por última vez la sombra mientras que su presencia parecía desvanecerse.

Reaccionando a lo que dijo la sombra, Marco hablo nuevamente en voz alta.

 **-¿Está todo bien? ¿Star?-** Ahora la puerta se abrió un poco y se asomó Star con un poco de confusión en su rostro, Marco intento disimular el hecho de que por un momento hablo solo.

 **-Marco… ¿Con quién estabas hablando?-** Miro la chica a su alrededor y se aseguró que no había nadie. **-¿Seguro que no te golpeaste la cabeza también?-** Marco hacia cosas extrañas a veces, pero hablar solo no era una de ellas.

Él se quedó en silencio, mientras pensaba si era prudente hablarle de lo que… acepto en la cueva. Mientras pasaba eso en su cabeza, la voz de la sombra respondió en el fondo de su mente.

 _ **-Es indiferente si se entera, después de todo, lo hiciste por ella…-**_

La sombra tenía razón, aunque le pareció mejor idea hablar de eso después, por ahora hay que concentrarse en sanar sus heridas.

 **-No es nada Star… creo que solo pensaba en voz alta, y hablando de cabezas, ¿cómo está tu herida?, esa flecha de Ludo paso peligrosamente cerca…-** Al hablar se notó la preocupación de Marco, tanto como para saber si ella estaba bien, como para evitar hablar del ese tema aun.

 **-Ahh… ese rasguño, ¡No te preocupes! La gente de Mewni, en especial la familia real, al estar más en cercanía de la magia, sanamos mucho más rápido de lo normal, ¿vez?-** Dijo esto mientras levantaba el mechón de su cabello del lado izquierdo, revelando una delgada pero larga línea carmesí, ya cicatrizada.

 **-Woow… no sabía eso.-** Dijo Marco sorprendido, pero aun preocupado. **-¿Y qué hay de los hechizos relámpago de Ludo? Aun pudiendo sanar rápido… fueron muchos…-**

Star no le agrado recordar eso, de verdad paso por mucho dolor en ese momento, pero no quería seguir preocupando a Marco así que lo interrumpió.

 **-¡Tranquilo! Esos ni siquiera los sen… ¡Auch!-** Ella intento tocar su abdomen en señal de que estaba bien, pero aún estaba herida, no se notaba mucho, pero en su vestido habían varios agujeros quemados, por los que en algunos, aun se notaba rastros de sangre. **–Creo que aún no me recupero de esos…-** Ella intento disimular el dolor con una risita nerviosa.

 **-Star…-** Ahora Marco no solo tenía preocupación en su rostro, sino también culpa.

 **-Déjame revisarte, podría darte una infección si no tratamos esas heridas rápido… Ugh…-** Intento levantarse, pero el dolor en su pierna le recordó porque debía quedarse acostado.

 **-Maldición…-** Dijo Marco entre dientes.

Ella se rio un poco, mientras se acercaba a Marco abriendo el botiquín. **–Está bien, déjame curar tu pierna primero y luego me ayudas con mis heridas, ¿Te parece bien el trato? ¡Intentare no romper tu pierna por error!-** Dijo esto último con una sonrisa juguetona.

 **-Suena bien para mí…-** Mientras imitaba la sonrisa de Star y reía un poco.

 _ **Cuarto de Star, 1:13 pm**_

Ambos tuvieron que cambiar sus ya maltrechas ropas, Star por obvias razones, cambio su ropa en el baño de la habitación, mientras que Marco, tuvo problemas para cambiarse solo, sin embargo, se negó a que ella lo ayudara con eso, ya que de por si la idea de cambiarse en frente de alguien le desagradaba, hacerlo en frente de Star lo haría morirse de la vergüenza. Sin embargo, una parte de él no le parecía tan mala idea después de todo…

 **-Las cosas cambian demasiado rápido… primero Jackie, luego la sombra… y ahora…** _ **ella…**_ **-** Pensó para sí mismo mientras esperaba que Star terminara de cambiarse. A diferencia de otras chicas comunes, ella cambio su ropa bastante rápido. Ambos ahora utilizaban ropa deportiva, ligera y fácil de manejar, para que no estorbara con los vendajes.

Primero, bajo las cuidadosas instrucciones de Marco, Star limpio la pierna herida y después utilizo un ungüento transparente para quemaduras, por último, suavemente envolvió la herida en vendas hasta que quedo firme.

Ahora Marco podía moverse mejor, incluso mantenerse de pie y caminar un poco, pero aun no era suficiente como para moverse rápido.

 **-Gracias Star… Ahora es mi turno.-** Mientras que él se acercó con los vendajes en su mano.

Ella asintió, mientras levantaba un poco su camiseta mostrando las heridas de su abdomen. Si la situación fuera distinta, ahora Marco tendría un ataque de nervios de proporciones colosales, sin embargo, estaba tranquilo, pero ahora mucho remordimiento lo invadía al ver esas heridas, la mayoría de ellas estaban cicatrizando, pero unas aún estaban abiertas.

 **-Si tan solo fuera más fuerte… no tendrías esas heridas ahora…-** Murmuro Marco, mientras que de forma inconsciente, colocaba su mano en el vientre de Star, sintiendo sus heridas. Ella se estremeció al contacto, si hubiera sido cualquier otra persona, lo habría aplastado contra la pared con cualquiera de sus hechizos. Sin embargo, era Marco quien lo hacía. Presto atención a lo que menciono él y pudo observar en sus ojos que una culpa enorme lo estaba haciendo pedazos.

 **-Marco…-** Dijo ella mientras sostuvo la cabeza del chico, forzándolo a verla a los ojos. **–Tu no…-**

No termino de completar la frase cuando la puerta de su habitación se abrió en seco.

En ese momento, Glossaryck entro flotando en la habitación, aun comiendo su tan adorado pudin.

 **-Oigan chicos, casi lo olvido, necesitamos volver a unir las varitas…-** Pauso unos segundos.

 **-Esperen…-** Mientras observaba ligeramente sorprendido por la escena de ellos dos. **-Por todas las reinas de Mewni, ¿Qué están haciendo?-**

 **-¿De qué hablas, Glossaryck?-** Ambos contestaron al mismo tiempo, mientras miraban confundidos al pequeño hombre azul. Star aun sostenía la cabeza de Marco y el aún tenía su mano en el vientre de la chica. Glossaryck giro sus ojos con exasperación.

 **-¿De verdad tengo que explicarlo?-** Hizo un gesto con sus manos señalando lo cerca que ellos estaban ahora, intentando darse a explicar.

A ambos les tomo unos segundos darse cuenta lo que quiso decir, para ellos, estar cerca el uno del otro era de lo más natural del mundo y no les parecía raro en lo absoluto… hasta que entendieron a qué se refería.

Rápidamente, ambos tomaron distancia, completamente sonrojados de sus rostros, mientras que Glossaryck los observaba fijamente.

 **-Lo que ustedes dos hagan no es de mi incumbencia…-** Ahora se dirigía a Marco, hablando en un tono monótono y de fastidio, como si estuviera obligado a decir algo **. -Pero debo advertirte Marco, que cualquier interés que tengas en la princesa, debes de luchar contra 100 de los mejores guerreros de Mewni para que tengas la bendición de sus padres…-** Mientras que volvía a girar sus ojos y murmuraba para sí mismo. **–No es como si no hubiera visto venir esto desde el principio…-**

 **-Glossaryck… no es lo…-** Pauso mientras analizaba lo que dijo el hombre azul. **-Espera… ¿Qué dijiste?-**

 **-¡El solo me ayudaba con mis heridas!-** Dijo Star casi gritando, se podía ver en su rostro que aún estaba sonrojada.

 **-Además, Marco ya tiene… novia…-** Al mencionar esto parecía que todo el ánimo que tenia se esfumara por completo.

Marco reacciono con esas palabras, se dio cuenta de que aún no le había contado casi nada de lo que había ocurrido hasta ahora, ni siquiera de que se había tomado un tiempo con Jackie, en lo que aclaraba que es lo que realmente quería, casi sentía ganas de golpearse mentalmente. Sin embargo, después de todo lo que ocurrió el día de hoy, una parte de el insinuaba que la respuesta era obvia. Aun así…

Marco intento hablar, para responder a lo que dijo Star, pero Glossaryck lo interrumpió.

 **-Creo que no quedo claro todavía, necesitamos unir las varitas para evitar que otro desquiciado se apodere de ellas.-** Menciono notando que los jóvenes se desviaban del tema de importancia. - **Lo que sea que pase con ustedes pueden arreglarlo después, ahora si me permite princesa…-**

Ahora Glossaryck hizo un movimiento con su mano, extrayendo la varita de Star de su pequeño bolso dimensional, mientras que con la otra mano, controlaba la varita de hueso. Al cerrar una de sus manos, la varita de Ludo se hizo pedazos, dejando solo la estrella partida a la mitad, mientras esto ocurría, la energía verde de la varita se dreno fuera de ella, dejando salir un pequeño pero agresivo fantasma, el cual dio vueltas violentamente por la habitación hasta que se desvaneció en una de las paredes.

Al pequeño genio azul lo tomo por sorpresa esta aparición, Star y Marco lo observaban como si esperaran que dijera algo, explicando lo que sucedió.

 **-De acuerdo… no me vean de esa forma, no tengo idea de que fue eso, pero me alegro de que se haya ido.-** Dijo Glossaryck genuinamente confundido por lo que acababa de pasar. **-Como sea, tengo que unir el pedazo que falta.-**

Tomando la estrella recién extraída, la coloco en la actual varita se Star y el fragmento entro perfectamente, mientras que en la punta de unos de sus dedos, una fina flama azul se encendió, casi como un soplete. Cuidadosamente cubrió sus ojos con su mano libre y soldó ambos fragmentos en la varita, dejando una fina línea azul verdosa en la partición.

 **-¡Genial!, lo hice al primer intento, la última vez incendie un castillo entero por error.-**

Ambos chicos observaron al genio azul con desconfianza, sin embargo el trabajo estaba hecho.

 **-Star, debes de tener más cuidado con esta reliquia, tuviste suerte de que recuperaran el fragmento perdido, y más suerte aun, de que fuera robado por alguien insignificante como Ludo.-** Glossaryck menciono esto sin tener idea de lo que paso realmente, y de lo peligroso que fue Ludo en verdad. **-Sin embargo, aún no me cabe en la cabeza es que hayas terminado inconsciente y que fue Marco quien derroto a Ludo, necesitas entrenar más, princesa…-** Miro a Star con un poco de decepción en sus ojos y ella agacho la cabeza como respuesta, sin embargo, intento ser un poco más comprensivo.

 **-Tranquila, te enseñare algunos hechizos prohibidos para que no se metan contigo otra vez.-** Dijo esto guiñándole el ojo a Star, como símbolo de confianza.

 **-Gracias Glossarick.-** Menciono Star mientras abrazaba al pequeño genio, y el tímidamente devolvió el afecto.

 **-Es mi deber princesa.-**

Al terminar el abrazo, Glossaryck se acercó flotando hacia Marco, rascándose la cabeza.

 **-Y bien, ¿qué puedo decir de ti?, es sorprendente que derrotaras a Ludo por tu cuenta, pero la pregunta real es… ¿cómo?-** Mientras que inquisitivamente, veía a Marco de pies a cabeza, sosteniendo su barbilla.

 **-Hay algo… nuevo en ti que me parece sumamente familiar, pero no puedo recordar que es...-**

 **-En realidad… yo…-** Marco titubeo un poco al hablar, preparado para contar todo lo que paso realmente, pero fue interrumpido por Glossarick.

 **-Chico, honestamente me da igual eso por ahora, necesito dormir un poco, tengo que digerir la montaña de pudin que devore hace unos minutos.-** Dijo esto mientras se acercaba a su libro para poder entrar en él.

 **\- Ahora descansen ustedes también y sanen sus heridas, quien sabe con que monstruosidad tendremos que lidiar el día de mañana.-** Menciono esto último encerrándose en su libro.

Ahora ambos jóvenes estaban solos y los invadió un silencio incomodo, aún tenían en la mente lo que paso hace unos minutos, aunque no fue nada del otro mundo, la insinuación de Glossaryck los afecto. Fue Star quien rompió el silencio, riéndose un poco.

 **-Bueno Marco, me alegra que esto terminara bien…-** Ella intentaba comenzar la conversación lo menos incomoda posible.

 **-Ya lo creo Star… Fue un día duro…-** Respondió el mientras se estiraba un poco.

 **-Ni que lo digas, por cierto…-** Ella pensó un poco **. -Ya que tenemos el resto del día libre, ¿te gustaría que viéramos un maratón de películas?-** Dijo ella saltando un poco de la emoción.

 **-Me parece una idea excelente, solo… no veamos nada que sea de terror.-** Intento no parecer asustado, no por la película en sí, sino porque cualquier tipo de monstruo indirectamente le recordaría a la sombra.

 **-¡Vamos Marco! No seas gallina.-** Dijo ella burlándose un poco

 **-Bien… si lo pones de ese modo, veamos lo que quieras. Yo preparare los nachos.-**

Al decir esto, se levantó de un salto de la cama e intento caminar rápidamente, pero un dolor agudo lo hizo tropezar. Antes de caer al suelo, Star lo atrapo de los hombros y lo sostuvo unos segundos.

 **-Diablos Marco, ¿Qué tantas veces vas a tropezar hasta que te des cuenta de que sigues herido?-** Pregunto ella con una combinación de preocupación y fastidio.

 **-Creo que no han sido suficientes todavía.-** Respondió bromeando, mientras se reía un poco. **-Pero estoy seguro de que siempre me atraparas si llego a caer de nuevo… ¿verdad?-** Pregunto el sin pensarlo demasiado.

 **-Siempre…-** respondió ella sonrojándose un poco. **-Yo me encargo de los nachos, déjame llevarte a la sala.-** Mientras que ella nuevamente lo ayudaba a caminar.

 **-De acuerdo… de acuerdo, solo… no uses mucha azúcar en los nachos.-** Menciono bromeando nuevamente.

 **-No prometo nada Marco.-** Dijo ella con su peculiar voz melodiosa.

Mientras esto ocurría, Marco pensó que no estaba bien interrumpir el momento contando las amargas experiencias que había pasado en los últimos dos días, así que dejo que todo siguiera su curso por ahora y aprovechar el tiempo descansando junto a _ella_. Después de todo, Glossaryck tenía razón, aunque dejo a Ludo fuera de juego, quien sabe que iría detrás de Star ahora. Sin embargo, aun necesitaba respuestas de la sombra, necesitaba todo lo que pudiera aprender de su nueva condición, para poder _protegerla_ de cualquier amenaza.

Después de pasar toda la tarde viendo películas, ambos decidieron que era mejor ir a descansar temprano, aun eran vacaciones, pero después de todo lo que ocurrió, estaban exhaustos. Los padres de Marco llegaron algo tarde y para la suerte de ambos, no notaron que Marco y Star estaban heridos.

Ahora que él estaba solo en su habitación y sin ninguna interrupción, era libre de resolver todas sus dudas…

 _ **Cuarto de Marco, 11:03 pm**_

Al recostarse en su cama, con las luces apagadas, observo a su alrededor y trato de escuchar si alguien aún seguía despierto, cuando se aseguró que era el único, hablo en voz baja para ver si la sombra respondía.

 **-¿Sigues aquí?-** Hablo Marco con un tono de voz algo dudoso.

En unos segundos, sintió como la ya familiar presencia se originaba desde su cabeza.

 _ **-En efecto, sigo aquí… no es como si pudiera ir a algún lado tampoco.-**_ Respondió la sombra con un claro tono sarcástico.

 **-¿Quién eres? ¿Cómo es que estas en mi cabeza? ¿Por qué…?-** Marco acelero sus preguntas hasta que la sombra lo interrumpió.

 _ **-Despacio humano, dije que respondería a tus preguntas, pero será bajo mis términos… primero vayamos a un lugar donde no te escuchen hablar solo, es un verdadero fastidio la gente que espía.-**_

 **-¿A dónde vamos? ¿Y por qué debería confiar en ti?-** Pregunto el con bastante desconfianza.

 _ **-¿A qué viene tanta duda humano? Usa un poco tu inteligencia, hasta ahora no he hecho otra cosa más que ayudarte, y aun así desconfías… sin embargo, no eres el primero que duda, pero si quieres respuestas, tendrás que hacer lo que yo diga.-**_

Al pensarlo un poco, nuevamente se dio cuenta de que la sombra tenía razón, no le había dado el beneficio de la duda y lo estaba juzgando antes de tiempo.

 **-Bien te escucho, ¿a dónde iremos?-** Respondió el, aun no muy convencido de la situación.

 _ **-Hacia el fondo de tu mente… repite después de mí, ¨volo ut cor meun¨-**_

 **-Se escucha extraño, pero lo intentare, ¨volo ut… cor meun¨.-** Repitió Marco, teniendo dificultades para pronunciar la extraña frase.

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, cientos de luces se movieron de una forma rápida y vertiginosa a su alrededor, casi como si todo se moviera a la velocidad de la luz, hasta que todo cambio de repente. Parecía que ya no estaba en su cuarto, sino en un espacio cristalino con muchos espejos a lo largo y ancho del mismo, parecido como cuando él y Star visitaron al Padre Tiempo. Marco se mareo tanto con este repentino movimiento, que no pudo evitar vomitar. Cuando termino presto más atención a sus alrededores, y noto que cada espejo representaba un recuerdo en su memoria a lo largo de su vida. Le parecía extraño que algo así estuviera dentro de su cabeza, hasta que la voz de la sombra lo interrumpió.

 _ **-Este lugar es acogedor, evita ensuciarlo así, después de todo es tu propia mente.-**_

Entonces el dirigió su mirada hacia donde la voz se estaba originando, pudo ver como en una esquina de ese espacio, en lugar de ser cristalino, era gris opaco y en medio de eso, la sombra comenzó a levantarse.

 _ **-Bien humano, si aún tienes dudas… pregunta…-**_ Menciono esto mientras que seguía levantándose, casi alcanzaba los 2 metros de altura e incluso parecía que crecía más, se veía sumamente intimidante.

Marco le asusto un poco como se veía la sombra, así que intento mantenerse calmado.

 **-De acuerdo… ¿Quién eres tú?-** Dijo Marco armándose de valor.

 _ **-Ahh… la pregunta más común posible, supongo que está bien para empezar, mi nombre es demasiado complicado para que un humano lo pronuncie, así que usare uno que me brindo mi Butterfly hace mucho tiempo atrás… puedes llamarme Lynx…-**_

Mientras hablaba, la sombra que envolvía a Lynx comenzó a disolverse poco a poco, revelando a un monstruo bastante alto. Al mirarlo, noto que era un poco más delgado que los monstruos a los que se había enfrentado antes, tenía una larga cabellera blanca, su piel era de color purpura claro y parecía tener rayas de un tigre, notaba que había muchas cicatrices en sus brazos, y en el izquierdo, tenía un vendaje improvisado. Parecía tener dos cicatrices más en su frente y un par de cuernos que se escondían en su cabello.

 **-¿Eres… un monstruo?-** Marco estaba muy sorprendido al verlo. No imaginaba que algo así estaría en su cabeza.

 _ **-Vaya que eres perceptivo, humano.-**_ Menciono el en un tono sarcástico. _**-Espero que no te dejes llevar por las apariencias.-**_

 **-Es difícil no hacerlo, he peleado contra muchos monstruos desde que Star llego a la Tierra, y no pareces muy distinto a ellos...-** Respondió Marco ya más calmado que antes.

Entonces en las que parecían ser cicatrices en su cabeza, se abrieron un par de ojos extra y observaban a Marco con mucha molestia. A Lynx claramente no le agrado el comentario, pero se expresó de la forma más calmada posible.

 _ **-No me compares con esos insensatos, ellos han sido una desgracia para mi raza desde hace años, en lugar de concentrarse en buscar métodos sustentables para sobrevivir, se dedican al hurto y la villanía, como ese patético enano llamado Ludo.-**_

Marco presto atención a las palabras de Lynx, en parte tenía razón, él era mucho más intimidante que cualquier otro monstruo que haya enfrentado y sin embargo era bastante… educado. Esa sería la palabra adecuada para describirlo.

 **-Pareces bastante inteligente para ser un monstruo…-** Hablo Marco después de analizar lo que había dicho Lynx.

 _ **-Y tú, amigo mío, eres demasiado suertudo para ser un humano.-**_ Dijo el monstruo con un tono amenazador. _**-El simple hecho de que hables conmigo contradice a todas las dimensiones que existen en el universo.-**_

 **-¿A qué te refieres?-** Pregunto buscando una explicación más clara.

A Marco le parecía cada vez más interesante escuchar lo que Lynx decía, no solo porque siempre le pareció fascinante el tema de las dimensiones y si no que lo involucraban directamente a él, podía aprender muchas cosas sobre sus nuevas habilidades.

 _ **-Es simple, los de tu dimensión nunca tuvieron contacto con la magia, siempre dependían de sus herramientas y pensamiento lógico para resolver problemas y no tuvieron necesidad de acercarse a la magia, lo cual sería algo bueno, si no fuera porque es horriblemente aburrido.-**_ Respondió Lynx con fastidio en su rostro mientras continuaba.

 _ **-Ahora que entiendes lo ilógico de tu situación, es mi turno de preguntar, eso me ayudaría a entender un poco el por qué termine en la cabeza de un humano común…-**_

 **-Bien… te escucho.-** Hablo Marco prestándole mucha atención al monstruo.

 _ **-¿Estuviste en alguna clase de ritual o evento mágico que involucrara a tu Butterfly?-**_ Pregunto Lynx, siendo muy específico con la última palabra.

 **-Mmmm…-** Marco sostuvo su barbilla pensando un momento. - **No lo sé… Espera, si ahora recuerdo, ella y yo estuvimos en el Baile de la Luna Roja.-**

A Lynx le sorprendió la respuesta e hizo que todos sus ojos se abrieran de golpe.

 _ **-¿Es en serio?-**_ Al monstruo le costaba creer eso. _**-¿El que se celebra cada tantos cientos de años? ¿En la dimensión demoniaca?-**_

 **-Supongo…no se muchos detalles, solo fui porque creí que Star estaría en peligro.-** Marco intuyo que si el monstruo se sorprendía de esa manera, es porque posiblemente no fue algo realmente bueno.

 _ **-Entiendo, fue ahí cuando tu instinto protector se activó y terminaste junto a ella para protegerla, ciertamente impresionante, considerando lo peligrosa que puede ser la dimensión demoniaca.-**_ Dijo Lynx aprobando las acciones de Marco. _**-Escucha, el Baile de la Luna Roja no es solo una cursilería para los jóvenes, es un antiguo ritual en el que se comparte mucho más que la esencia de dos individuos, se pueden compartir habilidades y rasgos únicos, haciendo posible lo imposible, en tu caso, recibiste parte de la capacidad mágica de tu Butterfly, creando una fuerte conexión con ella.-**_

 **-¿Entonces si no fuera por la Luna Roja, no podría tener los poderes que tengo ahora?-**

 _ **-Ciertamente humano, eres el primero de tu especie en tener acceso a lo que te ofrecí.-**_

 **-¿Entonces soy… como una especie de elegido?-** A Marco le emociono la idea un poco.

 _ **-¿De qué hablas humano? No digas tonterías, solo tuviste suerte de estar en el lugar indicado y en el momento indicado, ni más ni menos, todo esto fue gracias a tu Butterfly y a tu cercanía a ella.-**_ Menciono el monstruo de una forma fría y calmada.

Ahora él se sentía un poco decepcionado, pero presto atención a lo que menciono Lynx, aun había más cosas por preguntar.

 **-Ahora que lo mencionas, pareces tener mucho respeto a la familia de Star, incluso recuerdo que mencionaste… que tú también protegiste a una Butterfly, ¿o me equivoco?-** Pregunto Marco intentando ser más directo con sus palabras.

 _ **-¿Así que prestas atención?-**_ Dijo Lynx nuevamente recurriendo al sarcasmo. _**–Sí, no te equivocas, lo hice hace muchos años… al igual que tu recibí los mismos poderes para proteger a mi Butterfly… Aunque…-**_

Ahora el monstruo sonreía, sin malicia ni picardía, parecía que lo hacía porque le gusto el recuerdo que paso por su mente.

 _ **-Ella era increíblemente poderosa… mucho más que cualquier otra reina que se haya visto en Mewni, incluso ella creo este vínculo que nos conecta directamente a la magia más antigua que existe…-**_

 **-¿Cuál era su nombre?-** Pregunto el chico al notar que el monstruo se perdía en sus propios pensamientos y observaba fijamente un anillo de oro en su mano izquierda.

Al escuchar la pregunta del chico, Lynx no pudo evitar sonreír de oreja a oreja y abrir todos sus ojos de golpe mientras pronunciaba el nombre de su Butterfly.

 _ **-Eclipsa…-**_

Un silencio sepulcral se apodero de la mente de Marco por unos segundos, hasta que el volvió a hablar.

 **-Mmm, entiendo… Recuerdo que Star hablo de ella en uno de los capítulos en su libro de hechizos, que por cierto… estaba prohibido por Glossaryck.-** Menciono Marco relacionando el nombre con sus antiguas experiencias.

 _ **-Déjame adivinar, ¿ustedes dos lo leyeron cuando el pequeño azulado no estaba viendo**_?- Respondió Lynx, con una media sonrisa, casi dando por sentado lo que escucharía.

 **-Umm… si…-** Marco sintió algo de vergüenza por la situación, usualmente el no rompe las reglas.

 _ **-Ahh… al parecer la curiosidad de las herederas Butterfly por lo prohibido no ha cesado, aun en la generación más joven.-**_ Después dirigió su vista al chico. _**-Ahora todo tiene sentido, puedo decir sin temor a equivocarme… que eres el ser vivo con más suerte que haya visto hasta ahora.-**_

 **-¿A qué te refieres ahora Lynx?-** Marco parecía no entender a lo que se refería, pero intuía que era algo malo.

 _ **-¿No lo entiendes aun? Bien, lo pondré de una forma sencilla, si no hubieras ido al ritual de la Luna Roja y lo compartieras con tu Butterfly, no tendrías el enlace mágico con ella. Por lo tanto, el leer lo que escribió Eclipsa en su libro, pudo corromperte hasta transformarte en un monstruo o en el peor de los casos… pudiste haber muerto.-**_ Al decir esto último soltó una leve carcajada al imaginarse el resultado.

Marco trago saliva por la respuesta, le revolvió el estómago pensar que algo que en su momento tomo como una broma… pudo haberlo matado.

 _ **-Sin embargo, no ocurrió nada de eso… en alguna parte debiste leer algo con lo que me relacionara y así termine en el fondo de tu mente, casi como una semilla, esperando por el momento en que pudieras necesitar el poder, sin embargo, el entrometido de Glossaryck se llevó gran parte de mi fuerza cuando limpio la magia excedente de ti, por eso no pude ofrecerte el poder antes.-**_ Menciono esto último seriamente, como si terminara con su explicación.

 **-Entiendo… ¿y como puedo utilizar este ¨poder oscuro¨? ¿Me enseñaras o hay algo que aún no sepa?-** Pregunto Marco intentando obtener más información.

 _ **-Cuando estés listo, podrás controlarlo a voluntad, pero es algo que tienes que aprender por tu cuenta… y apenas estas comenzando, por ahora, lo básico que debes saber es que ¨poder oscuro¨ no es la forma correcta para referirse a esto, se le conoce en realidad como ¨poder ancestral¨.-**_

 _ **-Al ser una fuerza antigua utilizada por los precursores de la magia, esta se manifiesta de la forma más básica de cualquier ser inteligente… por medio de sus emociones, si no se utiliza sabiamente, puede corromper a cualquiera y volverlo caótico, por ejemplo, tu Butterfly cuando casi perdió el control hace unos días, si no fuera porque le dije que hacer a tu mente, ella podría haber destruido la mitad del planeta.-**_

Guardo silencio unos segundos, esperando que Marco dijera algo, cuando no contesto, siguió su explicación. - _ **Es por eso, que te heredo este poder, para que puedas protegerla al igual que yo lo hice con su antecesora, ahora eres su guardián, así que muéstrame tu marca y te mostrare la mía como ejemplo.-**_ Dijo esto último mientras quitaba las vendas de su brazo izquierdo.

Al terminar, en el brazo de Lynx parecía tener un enorme tatuaje en forma de un as de espadas con adornos de espinas. Marco se asustó un poco con lo que vio, así que rápidamente busco en su brazo algo parecido, sin embargo encontró una marca más pequeña, parecía ser una estrella dentro de un corazón.

Marco suspiro un poco aliviado por lo pequeño que era el símbolo, al menos sería más fácil ocultarlo de sus padres.

 _ **-El símbolo se volverá más grande y detallado a medida que aprendas a usar el poder ancestral, por ahora confórmate con eso.-**_ Menciono Lynx, creyendo que el símbolo no le había agradado a Marco.

 **-La verdad no soy fanático de los tatuajes…-** Dijo Marco con un tono de incomodidad.

 _ **-No es un tatuaje, es una marca mágica que indica la alianza… con tu Butterfly.-**_ Por algún motivo Lynx parecía estar muy cansado _ **.- Escucha humano, mi fuerza está en su límite, y no puedo continuar con la conversación… ughhh… si tienes más preguntas las responderé en otro momento, tu pelea con Ludo y mantener este espacio en tu mente en el mismo día… es algo agotador.-**_ Dijo esto último mientras se sentaba en el suelo.

 **-Ok… entiendo, pero ¿cómo salgo de aquí?-** Marco pregunto si saber que hacer exactamente.

 _ **-Repite después de… mi-**_ Mientras Lynx decía una frase distinta a la que entro al principio. _**– ¨Ut hic de me¨-**_

 **-No esto de nuevo… ut hic… de me.-** Dijo Marco resignándose al viaje hacia el mundo real.-

Inmediatamente después de terminar esas palabras, Marco volvió a ser transportado a la velocidad de la luz, regresando a su habitación de nuevo. El viaje causo el mismo efecto que antes, así que Marco volvió a vomitar directamente en un cesto de papeles.

 **-No creo poder acostumbrarme a esto…-**

Ahora después de todo lo que paso, era necesario hablar con Star y mantenerla al tanto de toda esta locura, sus poderes, Lynx, incluso el pequeño tatuaje. Ya no había vuelta atrás.

Al pensar en todo recordó un pequeño pero importante detalle, había algo más de lo que tenía que hablar con ella, no solamente lo que paso en la cueva, sino también antes de esa amarga aventura.

 **-Ella necesita saber… lo que siento… realmente.-**

Al decir esta última frase, se envolvió en su cobertor y se dispuso a dormir. El día de mañana será un día fascinante...

FIN DEL CAPITULO

(Después de una investigación mas a fondo de la historia original, decidi hacer unos pequeños cambios respecto a Eclipsa, asumí erróneamente la edad y el tiempo que se desarrolla su historia, en un principio, tenia planeado seguirlo así porque ayudaría al fic, pero a como lo he desarrollado actualmente, terminaría por perjudicarlo o romper su continuidad, así que de ahora en adelante estaré más atento a lo canónico, ya que desde ahí tiene su base principal mi historia. Un agradecimiento al lector Byakko Yugure, ya que con una conversación con el me percate de mi error.)

 _ **Antes que nada, pido disculpas por el tiempo que me tarde en actualizar, literalmente escribía media hoja por día.**_

 _ **Como es costumbre, agradezco el seguimiento a Byakko Yugure, Moly RQ, , etherias dragneel,kronos93lrt, Rizel Iwaki, ianavila12, incluyendo a varias personas nuevas como, GEMITHA0208, Homura Li, Ivonne365, Meepy Writer, , NoobsterBlock, hanuralin8767, jocuda ,poriqui158, rociobeluibarra.**_

 _ **Muchas gracias por su apoyo, y como es prometido, conservare el estilo de la historia igual o un poco más crudo, por ahora los personajes tendrán unos días normales pero entretenidos, antes de enfrentar a la siguiente amenaza. Para evitar problemas con la historia y conservarla con la mayor calidad posible, actualizare aproximadamente el día 31 a más tardar. Si llego a tardar más, avisare actualizando este capítulo y dejando el mensaje al final.**_

 _ **Sin más que decir, hasta pronto.**_


	5. Pruebas Inoportunas

_**Capítulo 5: Pruebas Inoportunas**_

 _ **Habitación de Star, 11:36 am, 9 días después del incidente Bon Bon.**_

Después de una noche larga y un merecido descanso, Star se estira cómodamente en su cama, con cuidado de no mover sus vendajes o de abrir alguna herida. Al hacerlo, noto que no era necesario tanto cuidado, prácticamente ya había sanado por completo.

Le restó importancia a ese detalle y mientras se sentaba en la orilla de su cama, pensó en todo lo que sucedió en los últimos días.

A pesar de que fue totalmente preparada para recuperar a Glossaryck y que domino la pelea con Ludo casi por completo, él se aprovechó de sus emociones, consiguiendo una ventaja sobre ella y Marco, encadenándolos a ambos.

Recordar esa escena le provocó dolor de cabeza y estremeció su cuerpo, los relámpagos fueron mucho más dolorosos de lo que podía admitir, sin embargo, recordó que justo antes de perder el conocimiento, observo que Marco se liberaba de sus grilletes y que algo purpura rodeaba su cuerpo, nunca antes había visto algo parecido.

Ella seguía sentada, mientras se sostenía la barbilla y debatía consigo misma sobre lo que vio fue real o solo una alucinación, consecuencia del intenso dolor que soporto mientras estaba atada.

Glossaryck tenía razón, sin quitarle crédito al chico, es algo difícil de creer que Marco derrotara a Ludo cuando se apodero de ambas varitas. Incluso su propio padre, un guerrero reconocido y respetado, tendría dificultades con algo así.

Sacudió su cabeza hacia ambos lados, en señal de negación, mientras murmuraba para sí misma.

 **-Da igual, le preguntare como lo hizo después.-** Dijo esto mientras que saco su varita debajo de su almohada.

 **-Necesito controlar más mis emociones hacia…** _ **el**_ **, si Ludo pudo sacar ventaja de eso, cualquiera podría hacerlo también.-** Star sostenía firmemente su ya restaurada varita en su pecho. **-Además… Marco no estará siempre para ayudarme…-**

El pensamiento la desanimo un poco, pero aún faltaba mucho tiempo para que su entrenamiento en la Tierra terminara, así que podía divertirse tanto como quisiera. Ahora ella recupero su espontanea forma de pensar, y una idea le llego a su mente.

 **-¡Esto le va encantar a Marco!-** Dijo con su acostumbrado tono melodioso.

 _ **Habitación de Marco, 12:50 pm**_

 _ **-¿De verdad vas a dormir tanto?-**_ Se pudo notar el fastidio en la voz de Lynx. _**-No es algo precisamente saludable.-**_

Marco se movió un poco en su cama en señal de molestia, mientras que lanzaba una almohada a un rincón vacío de su habitación.

 _ **-Supongo que no estas consiente del todo… yo estoy en tu cabeza, ¿recuerdas?-**_ Menciono de forma sarcástica, burlándose del chico.

 **-Cállate Lynx, quiero seguir durmiendo… ¿y podrías dejar de hacer tanto ruido? Quiero descansar un poco más…-**

 _ **-Claro humano, como si yo pudiera introducir en tu cabeza esas extrañas cajas musicales, es tu Butterfly la que hace tanto escándalo.-**_

Marco abrió sus ojos sorprendido, mientras que rápidamente se levantaba

 **-Espera… ¿Star despertó antes que yo? Eso es extraño…-** Pero el chico supuso que sí está escuchando música, debería estar bien.

El intento salir de su cama rápidamente, pero su pierna le causó problemas una vez más, solo que esta vez logro recuperar el equilibrio por su cuenta, balanceándose un poco para mantenerse firme.

 **-Bien, al menos estoy sanando rápido, pronto me moveré libremente.-**

Después de vestirse, tuvo dificultades para caminar fuera de su habitación, ya que aún cojeaba un poco. Al abrir la puerta, pudo notar que había una muleta con una nota, la cual tenía dibujada una estrella y una araña, al verla sonrió un poco.

 **-Star…-** Murmuro Marco reconociendo el gesto de su compañera.

 _ **-Eso es algo infantil para mi gusto…-**_ Respondió Lynx con una leve carcajada, arruinando el momento.

El chico hizo una mueca de disgusto por el comentario, así que ignoro al monstruo para poder bajar con cuidado las escaleras. Pudo distinguir la música de fondo y algunas voces conocidas.

 _ **Sala de los Díaz, 1:19 pm**_

Al llegar a la sala de su casa, pudo observar a la mayor parte de sus amigos; Janna, Jackie, Alfonso, Ferguson y Starfan 13. Ahora que lo pensaba, no recordaba cuál era su verdadero nombre, pero ella parecía muy cómoda cuando la llamaban así.

 **-Hey amigos, ¿a qué se debe este honor?-** Marco intento sonar cool mientras bajaba las escaleras.

Ferguson, Alfonso y Starfan no prestaron atención al chico, parecían muy entretenidos con una película, Janna estaba recostada en un sofá, escribiendo textos en su teléfono móvil, solo alzo su mano y la agito un poco con dirección a Marco, en señal de que si lo escucho. La única que contesto a su saludo fue Jackie, quien se había sentado al lado de Janna.

 **-Hola Marco, Star nos invitó para celebrar que recuperaron el libro… y…-** Ella pauso su voz un momento mientras veía la pierna de Marco, no sabía que él estaba herido y el semblante en su rostro cambio a uno preocupado rápidamente. **-Tu pierna… ¿Qué fue lo que te ocurrió?-**

 **-Solo fue un accidente, no es tan grave… por cierto, ¿dónde está Star?-**

 **-En la cocina, preparando nachos azucarados.-** Mientras Jackie señalaba a la cocina.

 **-Ha mejorado mucho desde la última vez que preparo comida… pero… ¿seguro que estas bien?-** Ella volvió a mirar su pierna, notando que necesitaba una muleta para caminar.

 **-Tranquila Jackie no es para tanto, además necesito asegurarme de que ella no incendie la cocina, vuelvo enseguida.-** Menciono Marco mientras se dirigía a la cocina.

Mientras él se acercaba, pudo ver que varios hechizos rosados y brillantes salían desde la cocina, al menos no había nada en llamas aun.

 **-¿Star?-** El entraba a la cocina con cuidado, para evitar que lo alcanzara algún hechizo por error. **-¿Recuerdas que no debes usar magia cuando comes azúcar, como cuando destruiste el coche de policía?-**

Ella aún estaba de espaldas preparando su propia versión de nachos con su varita.

 **-¡Marco! ¡Despertaste! Pensé que estarías dormido un poco más de tiempo, y dime, ¿te gusto tu sorpresa?-** Menciono ella con una enorme sonrisa.

 **-¿Ver a todos aquí? Por supuesto, me encanta.-** Respondió el con una media sonrisa

 **-Me alegro mucho Marco, has estado algo distante desde que recuperamos a Glossaryck, y pensé que esto te animaría.-**

 **-Gracias Star, pero después de todo lo que ocurrió… yo quería contarte algo importante.-** El rostro del chico se tornó más serio.

Star le tomo desprevenida la respuesta, por impulso, soltó su varita y casi hacia malabares con ella intentando atraparla. Cuando la tuvo en sus manos, regreso su vista hacia Marco.

 **-¿D… de verdad? ¿Qué q… quieres contarme Marco?-** Dijo ella notablemente nerviosa.

 **-Veras… es sobre lo que paso en la cueva con Ludo.-** Murmuro el, como si aún reuniera el valor para contar lo que ocurrió

 **-Oh eso... Entiendo… ¿Qué paso mientras estaba inconsciente?-** Ella se sentía un poco decepcionada por la respuesta, pero aun así, se moría de curiosidad por saber que ocurrió realmente.

Antes de que el pudiera hablar, Jackie entro también a la cocina pero se detuvo al notar que ellos ya estaban conversando.

 **-Disculpen… ¿los interrumpí? Mejor vuelvo en otro momento…-** Se notaba en su cara que estaba genuinamente avergonzada, no pensó que ellos ya estuvieran en una conversación prácticamente privada.

 **-¡NO! No, no, no, para nada, ¿que necesitas Jackie? ¿Más de mis nachos? ¿O quieres que Marco te acompañe?-** Respondió Star ligeramente acelerada, bueno, más de lo usual.

 **-En realidad, quería hablar contigo Star, en privado si es posible…-** Menciono Jackie con bastante seriedad y preocupación en su rostro.

 **-¡Claro, no hay problema! Podemos ir a mi habitación, Marco, te encargo los nachos para los invitados, vuelvo pronto.-** Mientras que ella rápidamente caminaba rumbo a las escaleras, y Jackie la seguía con un poco de dificultad. A Marco no le dieron oportunidad de contestar, cuando ya lo habían dejado solo.

 **-Bien, ¿y ahora qué hago?-** Murmuro Marco mientras comía un poco de los nachos que preparaba Star.

 **-Vaya, Jackie tenía razón, esto sabe muy bien.-** Marco tomo más nachos hasta que escucho una voz familiar en su cabeza.

 _ **-Ya era tiempo, no más distracciones por ahora, hay algo que necesitas saber humano.-**_ Lynx se escuchaba algo exasperado, como si esperaba a que Marco estuviera solo para poder hablar.

 **-¿No puede esperar? Tengo invitados que atender, ¿sabes?-** Marco contesto un poco molesto

 _ **-Como si pudieras hacer mucho en tu situación actual.-**_ Dijo Lynx en su ya acostumbrado tono sarcástico. _**\- Vamos es importante y es mejor que lo sepas ahora.-**_

 **-Bien…-** Respondió Marco resignado. **-¿Qué vas a decirme?-**

 _ **-¿De verdad tengo que repetirlo? Hay muchos humanos a tu alrededor, y sabes que detesto a los entrometidos.-**_ Menciono esto último tratando de convencer al chico.

 **-Como quieras…-** Murmuro un poco más alto de lo que debió y ahora se dirigía al patio trasero de su casa.

Mientras esto ocurría, Janna apago su teléfono móvil, mientras que se percató que Star y Jackie subían las escaleras solamente ellas. Escucho que Marco hablaba con alguien en la cocina, pero si no era con ellas dos y todos estaban en la sala, ¿entonces con quien hablaba?

 **-Esto parece interesante-** Murmuro Janna con una sonrisa pícara.

 _ **Patio de los Díaz, 1:30 pm**_

Al llegar a la mitad del patio, Marco se aseguró de que nadie estuviera en las cercanías.

 **-Bien, estamos afuera y no hay ni un alma cerca.-** Murmuro el chico mientras se dirigía al monstruo.

 _ **-¿Estás seguro? Apenas estamos a menos de 20 metros de distancia... necesitamos un lugar un poco mas lejano.-**_ Lynx no sonaba muy convencido por la idea.

 **-Confía en mi Lynx, mis amigos están muy ocupados con la fiesta y la música no los dejara oír nada.-** Respondió Marco un poco exasperado. **-¿Y bien?, ¿de que querías hablar?-**

 _ **-Como quieras humano.-**_ Menciono resignado. _-_ _ **Es tiempo que te acostumbres un poco más a manejar el poder que te herede, parte de el mismo aún tiene como fuente mi fuerza, pero ya pareces listo para la siguiente etapa.-**_

 **-Oh vaya, eso suena bien, ¿qué es lo que sigue?-** A Marco parecía emocionarle la idea.

 _ **-Primero, ¿recuerdas como obtuviste la fuerza?-**_

 **-Sí, lo recuerdo, un montón de luces extrañas se pegaron a mi cuerpo y fue algo un poco doloroso…-** No le agradó mucho esa sensación al chico.

 _ **-No eran luces solamente, sino magia en su estado más puro y enigmático, el poder que te herede te permite utilizar la que existe en tu medio ambiente, incluso puedes tomar la que está en tu propia dimensión si lo necesitas.-**_ Lynx se notaba un poco orgulloso por la explicación.

 **-¿Pero dijiste que no hay magia en la Tierra? ¿Cómo voy a hacer eso?-** Marco se sentía confundido, lo que decía el monstruo no tenía mucho sentido.

 _ **-Se lo que dije de antemano, pero recuerda que tu Butterfly compartió parte de su capacidad mágica contigo, ahora puedes utilizarla pero en una medida mucho más corta; debes saber también, que la magia en si es la esencia de cualquier forma de vida, pero solo unas pocas dimensiones pudieron aprovecharla para su uso práctico, como en Mewni.-**_

El monstruo espero un momento, por si Marco tenía una pregunta, pero como seguía callado continúo.

 _ **-Ahora, cierra tus ojos, respira hondo y siente las formas de vida a tu alrededor, ya sea flora o fauna, incluso a tus propios amigos, deben de estar a tu alcance en estos momentos.-**_

 **-Okey…-** el obedeció las instrucciones, respiro hondo un par de veces pero no sintió ningún cambio **-No sé si dará resultado pero… wow…-**

Marco se quedó boquiabierto al abrir sus ojos, ahora no solo sentía el movimiento de todo a su alrededor, incluso los aleteos de los insectos de su jardín, sino que también podía escuchar levemente los latidos de sus amigos.

 **-¡Esto es asombroso!-** Marco estaba realmente emocionado, nunca había visto el mundo de esa forma. **-Ahora que lo pienso, sentí exactamente esto cuando Ludo lanzo sus hechizos contra mí.-**

 _ **-Impresionante, ¿no es así?-**_ Dijo esto último mientras dejaba ir una leve carcajada. _**-Puedes tomar prestada parte de la fuerza vital de las formas de vida a tu alrededor para aumentar la tuya y tus capacidades, a esta habilidad se le conoce como ¨Manto¨-**_ Lynx observo que el chico asimilaba muy bien la energía, parece que su relación con su Butterfly había mejorado bastante. _**-Hora de llevarla al límite humano, concéntrate en todo lo que está a tu alrededor y repite después de mí, ¨Potestamen Pallium¨-**_

 _ **-Suena sencillo, ¨Potestamen Pallium¨-**_ Repitió el chico sin dudar.

Apenas las palabras salieron de su boca, cuando nuevamente, cientos de pequeñas partículas y luces de color purpura, que venían de todas direcciones, se adentraron al cuerpo de Marco, mucho más rápido que cuando estaba en la cueva, dejando salir un leve humo purpura a su alrededor. Ahora él se sentía como nunca, lleno de vitalidad y el dolor en su pierna se había desvanecido. Su cabello se tornó café grisáceo como la última vez, así como su piel ligeramente pálida. Sus pupilas volvían a destacar por su intenso color purpura y la marca de su brazo brillo del mismo color. Todo esto ocurría mientras Marco era observado por un par de ojos curiosos.

 **-Es increíble… esta vez no dolió, me siento muy bien-** Dijo Marco sorprendido mientras observaba sus propias manos con asombro.

 _ **-Te dije que estabas listo humano, el poder del ¨Manto¨ multiplica tus habilidades físicas y capacidades cognitivas…-**_ Lynx dudo un poco pensando. - _ **Al menos en tu caso… unas 15 veces más, lo que quiere decir que no solo eres más fuerte, sino que tus sentidos se agudizaron más allá de un humano normal.-**_

 **-¿15 veces? Eso es bastante… ¿Tienes alguna idea de cómo puedo probarlo?-** Pregunto Marco entusiasmado, sintiendo como la energía corría por sus venas.

 _ **-Sencillo, puedes intentar localizar a tus amigos y decirme donde están en este momento.-**_ Menciono Lynx retando al chico.

 **-Bien, lo intentare… Veamos** …- Marco cerro sus ojos concentrándose, mientras que en su cabeza podía sentir los latidos, la respiración y los movimientos de sus amigos. **-Alfonso, Ferguson y Starfan, están en el sofá, supongo que aún siguen entretenidos viendo una película.-**

Ahora él se concentró un poco más.

 **-Ya encontré también a Star y a Jackie, ambas… parecen no estar tranquilas, me pregunto… ¿de que estarán hablando?-**

Analizando esto, Marco se dio cuenta de que algo no estaba bien.

 **-Espera… ¿Dónde está Janna?-** Él se concentró aún más para encontrarla, sin éxito. **-No parece estar cerca… ¿Acaso se habrá ido?-** Marco se mostró un poco preocupado, normalmente antes de desaparecer, ella se despide.

 _ **-¿Te refieres a la chica humana con un sombrero extraño? Ahora que la mencionas, hace unos minutos simplemente se esfumo, no me lo tomes a mal, pero cuando alguien desaparece de esa forma es porque está muerto.-**_ Menciono Lynx al notar que el chico parecía preocuparse más.

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, una voz conocida hablaba detrás de el mientras que tocaba su hombro.

 **-Oye Marco, ¿con quién hablas?-** Pregunto Janna, con mucha curiosidad después de ver lo que acababa de pasar.

 **-¡Gahhh!-** Fue lo único que pudo decir el chico.

En respuesta, Marco detecto la presencia de Janna de manera tan abrupta que se asustó, incluso sintió dentro de su cabeza a Lynx asustándose también y en acto reflejo, salto casi tan alto como la torre de Star, tanto que pudo observar a Star y a Jackie conversando, incluso Star se vio sorprendía al verlo a esa altura desde adentro.

Giro un par de veces en el aire para recuperar el equilibrio, y una vez que aterrizo, tomo su postura de combate, solo para darse cuenta de lo tonto que se vio por la situación.

 _ **-¡Por Azathoth! ¡¿De dónde salió esa niña?!-**_ Exclamo Lynx notablemente sorprendido.

Marco bajo sus puños y respiraba aliviado, al menos no le ocurrió nada a su amiga, solo siguió siendo ella misma, por más rara que fuera. Pensándolo bien, no estaba en posición para calificar a alguien de raro, dadas las circunstancias actuales.

- **Acostúmbrate Lynx, ella hace esas cosas todo el tiempo.-** Marco ya estaba familiarizado a estas situaciones con Janna.

 _ **-Puedo detectar cualquier forma de vida en más de 100 metros de distancia, ¿y estas diciéndome que esta humana simplemente pasó de largo mis sentidos?-**_ El monstruo pensó un momento lo que acababa de decir. _**-Ciertamente impresionante… quien diría que algunos humanos serian así de interesantes.-**_

Janna se quedó observando mientras el chico hablaba aparentemente consigo mismo o con algo dentro de su cabeza.

 **-Sigo aquí Díaz.-** La chica intento llamar la atención de Marco al notar que la ignoraba. **-¿Quieres explicarme como saltaste más de 20 metros de altura y te diste el lujo de aterrizar sin romperte las piernas? ¿No se suponía que estabas lastimado?-**

Marco se puso nervioso por la pregunta, pero realmente no había nada de malo con que sus amigos, al menos los más cercanos, supieran sobre sus nuevas habilidades.

 **-Pues… es algo que ocurrió mientras recuperábamos el libro…-** Dijo Marco intentando no entrar en detalles. **-Todo esto se relaciona directamente con Star.-**

 **-Ya veo, ¿fue un error en sus hechizos como lo que ocurrió con tu brazo tentáculo?-**

 **-No exactamente…-** Ese recuerdo lo puso un poco más nervioso, mientras ella pensaba en la siguiente posibilidad.

 **-Entonces… ¿estas poseído por alguna clase de demonio o espíritu ancestral?-** Menciono esto último sosteniendo su barbilla, casi asegurando que eso sería la respuesta correcta.

 **-Esa… es una explicación muy bien utilizada.-** Marco no sabía si debería estar sorprendido o asustado por la exactitud de su amiga. **-¿Cómo lo supiste?-**

 **-Meh, solo se me ocurrió y tuve suerte.-** Respondió ella perdiendo un poco el interés, mientras volvía a textear algo con su teléfono móvil. Cuando termino regreso su vista al chico. **-¿Y entonces que puedes hacer ahora? ¿Puedes volar o girar tu cabeza hacia atrás como en las películas?-**

 **-No… no lo sé, no estoy seguro, esta sería la segunda vez que lo utilizo... y…-** Marco pensó un momento lo que dijo Janna. **-Oye… eso fue algo sádico.-**

 **-Solo bromeaba Marco.-** Dijo ella mientras se reía un poco. **-Además, si no estás seguro de lo que puedes hacer, ¿qué tal si te ponemos a prueba?-** Menciono Janna con una sonrisa llena de malicia.

 **-¿Qué clase de pruebas?-** A Marco parecía interesarle la idea.

 **-Pues de lo que se pueda hacer, tú tranquilízate y déjame improvisar, conozco un buen lugar cerca de aquí.-**

 **-¿Y qué hay de los demás?-** Recordando que aún estaban casi todos en su casa y no quería preocuparlos.

 **-Tranquilo, yo me encargo de eso después, ¡vamos sígueme!-**

 **-De acuerdo… pero solo unos minutos.-** Murmuro el chico mientras seguía a Janna.

 **-Por cierto, me gusta como son tus ojos ahora, parecen casi los de un espectro malvado.-** Menciono ella mientras que caminaban por la acera.

 **-¿Qué tienen mis ojos?-** Respondió Marco un poco confundido.

 **-¿No los has visto? Bueno, mira entonces.-**

Janna utilizo la pantalla de su celular como espejo improvisado, mientras se lo mostraba a Marco.

 **-¡No puede ser! ¡Son morados!-** Dijo casi gritando el chico.

 **-Creo que la palabra que buscas es purpura, ya que es más oscuro que el morado promedio.-** Menciono Janna corrigiendo a Marco.

 **-¿Y cómo sabes la diferencia?-** Él pensó que el nombre del color era lo de menos ahora.

 **-Ya sabes que estoy en contra de los estereotipos, pero es algo de chicas conocer los colores por sus nombres.-** Respondió Janna con un tono de voz neutral, casi inexpresiva.

 **-Como sea, no me veo muy extraño, ¿verdad?-**

 **-Para nada Marco, estas en Echo Creek, aquí siempre hay gente con apariencia rara. Mira ya llegamos.-**

Ambos se detuvieron frente de una chatarrería abandonada, la cual parecía tener mucho espacio en el centro de la misma.

 **-¿Es en serio? ¿Aquí? ¿Tienes idea de lo peligroso que puede ser un sitio abandonado y más una chatarrería?-** Marco comenzaba a arrepentirse de haber aceptado.

 **-No seas aguafiestas Marco, ya he estado aquí decenas de veces haciendo algunos experimentos, lo peor que te puede pasar son unos cuantos rasguños, ¡vamos!, la entrada es por allá.-**

Janna entro por una abertura improvisada en la cerca, al perecer una que hizo ella por su cuenta.

Marco suspiro un poco, en señal de exasperación, mientras también entraba por donde Janna paso hace unos momentos.

 _ **-Tranquilo humano, la idea que tuvo esa chica es estupenda, aquí podemos probar libremente tus capacidades.-**_ Hablo Lynx animando a Marco para que continuara.

 **-Si no hay más remedio… -** Marco se resignó, también quería probar sus nuevas capacidades, pero preferiría un ambiente más seguro.

 _ **Habitación de Star, 1:30 pm**_

Star se sentía un poco nerviosa por el hecho de que Jackie quisiera hablar con ella en privado, sin embargo, una parte ella parecía estar tranquila con la situación, después de todo son muy buenas amigas.

Ambas se sentaron en su cama y fue Star quien inicio la conversación.

 **-¡Bien! Aquí estamos en privado, ¿de que querías hablar Jackie?-** Hablo ella con una sonrisa nerviosa.

 **-Quisiera preguntarte algo sobre Marco.-** Jackie fue directa con sus palabras.

En la mente de Star, se pudieron escuchar un montón de vidrios rompiéndose, como cuando caen varias copas de cristal violentamente en el suelo. Mientras que de forma breve, su sonrisa se borró, y rápidamente volvía a sonreír. Tenía que evitar a toda costa influenciarse otra vez por la magia oscura.

 **-¿Qué quieres saber?-** Ella intento desviarse un poco del tema para disminuir un poco su nerviosismo, en realidad, no entendía porque se sentía así, no había hecho nada malo, o al menos eso creía.

 **-¿Cómo fue que Marco se lastimo?-** Pregunto Jackie con preocupación en su rostro. **-Se lo pregunte directamente, pero insiste en que no fue nada, imagino que tu estuviste con el cuándo fue herido.-**

Star suspiro un poco aliviada, pero a la vez incomoda, si bien es cierto que estuvo ahí, no sabe realmente que ocurrió, por lo tanto, no tenía caso mentir, así que fue honesta con la situación.

 **-En realidad… no estoy segura, peleamos como siempre y estábamos en ventaja… pero lo arruine…-** Star realmente preferiría no recordar lo que ocurrió, pero Jackie merecía saber la verdad.

 **-Todo se salió de control y a mí me hirieron primero.-** Star bajo un poco el cierre de su vestido y mostro los finos vendajes que tenía en su abdomen y espalda, Jackie se sorprendió al ver eso, ella aparentaba estar muy bien a pesar de las heridas.

 **-Como soy portadora de magia, sano más rápido, así que esto era más feo ayer-** Menciono ella mientras subía el cierre de su vestido.

 **-Entiendo, pareces estar mejor, pero… ¿qué ocurrió con Marco?-** Jackie insistió con la pregunta

 **-Honestamente… no lo sé, después de que me hirieron, quede inconsciente y perdí mi varita.-** Star bajo la mirada un poco, como si se decepcionara de sí misma. **-Lo siguiente que supe fue que Marco derroto a Ludo el solo y recupero ambas varitas, pero estaba herido de su pierna, ahora gracias a** _ **él**_ **, recuperamos mi libro y reconstruimos mi varita en una sola.-**

Jackie estaba impresionada por la historia, aunque en realidad quería saber más detalles sobre lo que ocurrió con Marco, se sintió satisfecha por el hecho de que ambos salieran bien de ese aprieto.

 **-Vaya… parece que él te devolvió el favor.-** Menciono Jackie con una sonrisa en su rostro.

 **-¿Huh? ¿De qué hablas?-** Star parecía estar un poco confundida por la respuesta.

 **-Veras, hace un par de días, en mi última cita con él, parecía estar muy distraído con algo y hablamos al respecto. El me conto todas sus aventuras y las dificultades que enfrentaron juntos; incluso la vez que lo salvaste de un tal** _ **Toffee**_ **. Parecía como si él se sintiera en deuda y después de lo que ocurrió con tu libro, quería que volvieras a sonreír…-** Jackie parecía estar un poco triste mientras le hablaba a Star.

 **-Marco…-** Murmuro Star, mientras que ella observaba la terraza fuera de su habitación. Sin previo aviso, se escuchó un leve grito afuera y ambas chicas se sorprendieron, Star volvió a mirar por la terraza y pudo ver a Marco subir por un breve instante, antes de que cayera.

 **-¿Pero qué…?-** Ella puso una mueca de incredulidad, si bien estaba segura que era el, no tenía sentido ya que aún estaba herido y había algo completamente distinto, lo que más destacaba, fue que sus ojos eran de color purpura. Jackie también dirigió su vista a la terraza confundida pero él ya había caído.

 **-¿Qué sucede?-** Pregunto Jackie al no notar nada extraño.

 **-Creo que debo dejar el azúcar por un tiempo…-** Respondió Star aun con la vista pérdida en la terraza.- **Como sea, continúa.-**

Jackie aun parecía confundida, pero no le tomo importancia, así que tomo un enorme respiro y continúo.

 **-Después de que platicamos, supe que tú realmente eres importante para él, y preferí que nos diéramos un tiempo, en lo que aclaraba sus ideas, pero ahora, después de ver lo que hizo por ti en estos días, ya no me queda ninguna duda sobre lo que él siente por ti.-**

Star se quedó muda, le parecía difícil de creer lo que estaba escuchando y después de unos momentos, pudo articular unas palabras.

 **-¿Y… qué es lo que siente?-** La voz de Star se escuchó con una combinación de firme y quebrada al mismo tiempo. Eso definitivamente no era propio de ella.

 **-Eso arruinaría la diversión, ¿no crees?-** Menciono Jackie sonriendo nuevamente. **-Deberías preguntárselo tu misma y que te sorprenda la respuesta.-**

 **-Creo que tienes razón…-** Dijo Star con una media sonrisa.

 **-¿Entonces es mutuo? ¿No es así?-** Jackie nuevamente enmudeció a Star con sus palabras, se podía notar el sonrojo en su rostro, así que ella se limitó a asentir un poco.

 **-Eso fue un poco inesperado, si es así, solo quiero pedirte una cosa Star… -** Jackie se acercó un poco a Star y la tomaba de los hombros. **-Cuida a Marco por mí, de verdad lo quiero mucho, y para nada me gusto verlo en ese estado, así que cuídalo mucho si llegan a estar en peligro otra vez, promételo…-**

 **-No te preocupes, le daré una paliza a cualquiera que intente hacerle daño.-** Exclamo Star con una renovada actitud y estado de ánimo.

 **-No esperaba menos de ti Butterfly, ahora, regresemos a la fiesta, es hora de divertirnos.-**

Mientras que ambas bajaban a la sala de la casa con el resto de sus amigos.

Cuando dejaron sola la habitación, el pequeño fantasma que había liberado Glossaryck el día anterior, regreso mucho más grande, mientras que nuevamente, daba vueltas alrededor de la habitación, hasta que se esfumo en el armario de Star.

Después de varios ruidos y movimientos fuertes, una enorme sombra salió violentamente del armario en lugar del fantasma, y con dificultades, este se acercó a uno de los muebles tomando las tijeras dimensionales de repuesto que Star guardaba en caso de emergencias. Rápidamente este abrió un portal y se perdió en el abismo.

 _ **Chatarrería Abandonada de Echo Creek, 2:12 pm**_

Al adentrarse más en el lugar, Marco se dio cuenta de que Janna había desaparecido, y no podía localizarla con sus nuevos sentidos.

 **-¿En dónde se metió ella ahora? ¡Janna! ¿¡Donde estas!?-** Marco se preocupó, ahora le asustaba el hecho de que no pudiera encontrarla.

 _ **-Cuidado humano, este lugar irradia peligro en cada esquina a la vista.-**_ Menciono Lynx con sarcasmo

 **-Dime algo que no sepa Lynx.-** Marco intentaba concentrarse en encontrar a Janna, no tenía tiempo para distracciones.

Mientras avanzaba, llego a un espacio abierto cerca de una enorme grúa con un magneto, el cual parecía sostener automóvil oxidado. Sin embargo, a pesar de ser un lugar abandonado, este tenía rastro de que ya habían movido a propósito todo a su alrededor, incluso la grúa daba la impresión de estar operativa.

Y no se equivocó, dicho esto, la grúa comenzó a moverse, y posicionaba el auto oxidado por encima de él.

Cuando la maquina se detuvo, Marco escucho la voz de Janna por la bocina de la grúa.

 **-¡Atrapa esto Marco!-**

Ni siquiera termino de hablar cuando ya había soltado el automóvil en dirección a Marco.

Gracias a que los sentidos de Marco aún estaban activos, pudo ver la trayectoria del automóvil antes de que terminara de caer. En el último segundo, Marco esquivo el pesado objeto retrocediendo casi de forma acrobática, mientras que el auto quedaba destruido y levantaba una nube de polvo.

Tosiendo con dificultad, y usando sus manos para despejar su vista, pudo ver a Janna bajando de la grúa.

 **-¿Qué te sucede Marco? Se supone que lo atraparías…-** Menciono Janna un poco decepcionada.

 **-¿Qué me sucede? ¿¡Qué te sucede a ti!?-** Marco se notaba sumamente molesto.- **¿Te has vuelto loca? ¡Pudiste matarme!-**

 **-Pero no fue así ¿verdad? Al parecer tus reflejos funcionan muy bien.-** Menciono ella con una sonrisa mientras anotaba el resultado en una pequeña libreta **. -Por lo que te escuche hablar, ahora debes ser 15 veces más fuerte de lo normal, así que intenta levantar lo que queda del auto.-**

El chico suspiro un poco para calmarse **-¿Qué tanto fue lo que escuchaste?-** Pregunto con curiosidad y aun algo molesto.

 **-No mucho realmente… solo cada palabra desde que saliste al patio.-** Mientras que la chica sonreía con orgullo.

Marco observo a Janna con una cara de incredulidad.

 **-¡Para hoy Marco!-** La chica parecía un poco exasperada y por un momento se vio intimidante.

 **-De acuerdo… de acuerdo, lo intentare.-** Marco se resignó a obedecerla.

 _ **-Me agrada la actitud de esa humana, te puso en tu lugar sin esfuerzo.-**_ Menciono Lynx en forma de cumplido para Janna.

 **-Cállate Lynx.-** Murmuro el chico mientras que el monstruo soltaba una leve carcajada.

Marco se acercó al oxidado vehículo mientras que tomo un poco de tierra y la froto en sus manos, pensó que era una locura por el simple hecho de intentarlo, sin embargo, una enorme curiosidad lo invadía por saber que era capaz de hacer.

El chico tomo el auto desde abajo y aplico fuerza, al hacerlo se sorprendió, ya que lentamente comenzó a levantarlo.

 **-No puedo creerlo… ¡De verdad lo estoy levantando!-**

 _ **-Ten más confianza en ti mismo humano, en el futuro podrás hacer mucho más que eso.-**_ Menciono Lynx de forma calmada, como si no le sorprendiera la situación a él también.

Poco a poco, mientras levantaba el vehículo destruido, le costaba más trabajo hacerlo, pero haciendo un enorme esfuerzo al final, sus ojos brillaron con un purpura más intenso, como cuando enfrento a Ludo, y finalmente pudo alzar el vehículo por completo.

 **-¡Lo hice!-** Marco casi grito por este inesperado triunfo.

 **-Muy bien, muy bien, con trabajo pudiste levantar un auto destrozado, creo que no podrías con un autobús aun, pero ya veremos eso después.-** Menciono Janna mientras terminaba sus apuntes.

 **-Uggh… ¡Al suelo Janna!-** Marco no soporto mucho tiempo, y tuvo que lanzar el auto a unos metros de la chica, con mucho cuidado de no golpearla por error. El vehículo quedo completamente destrozado esta vez, mientras que se alzaba una nueva nube de polvo.

Marco cayó al suelo un momento, pero se levantó rápidamente para asegurarse de que Janna estuviera bien. Al acercarse a ella se dio cuenta de que estaba bien, pero quedo cubierta de polvo.

 **-Genial… ahora debo ducharme.-** Murmuro la chica mientras se sacudía el polvo de su falda amarilla.

Marco suspiro un poco aliviado, por un momento pensó que le había hecho daño.

- **Escucha Janna, sé que no soy muy fanático de tus ideas, pero esto realmente me ayudó mucho y me alegra que no te hayas lastimado por mi culpa….-** Marco hablo con total honestidad, mientras descansaba sus brazos detrás de su cabeza.

 **-No te pongas sentimental conmigo Díaz, hice esto porque estaba aburrida y no podía dejar escapar algo así, es muy entretenido descubrir tus secretos, chico seguridad.-** Menciono Janna de forma despreocupada, mientras tomaba su teléfono y volvía a textear en el. **-Ahora hay que probar que más puedes hacer.-**

 **-Como digas Janna…-** Murmuro Marco con una media sonrisa.

Sin previo aviso, sintió que algo andaba mal, es como si algo terrible estuviera pasando en esos momentos.

 _ **-Humano, hay que volver ahora mismo, tengo un mal presentimiento.-**_ Lynx hablo de forma seria, algo un poco raro viniendo de él.

 **-Sí, yo también lo sentí…-** Mientras que su semblante cambiaba a uno más serio también.

 **-¿Ehh? ¿Qué dijiste?-** Janna parecía confundida por el repentino cambio de Marco.

 **-Tenemos que volver… ahora.-** El chico hizo énfasis en la última palabra.

 **-Para nada Marco, aun no terminamos aquí.-** Janna parecía decidida a seguir con sus pruebas.

- **Janna… me vas a odiar después de esto… pero no tenemos tiempo y no voy a dejarte aquí sola…-** Menciono mientras se acercaba a la chica.

 **-¿De qué hablas? Oye espera… no…-** Marco tomo a Janna en sus brazos mientras saltaba por encima de la chatarra. **-¡SUELTAME IDIOTA!-**

Marco salto por una cerca también, y se abrió paso por los techos de la zona, mientras se dirigía a su casa. Janna parecía sumamente molesta por la situación, pero no tuvo más remedio que aferrarse a el para no caerse.

FIN DEL CAPITULO

Antes que nada, una disculpa por tardar más de lo indicado con el capítulo, pero necesitaba editar algunos detalles con la congruencia de la historia, puede que el capítulo les parezca algo lento, pero tenía curiosidad de introducir a Janna a la historia y ver como se desenvolvía.

Sin más que añadir, agradezco su seguimiento como es costumbre a:

Byakko Yugure, GEMITHA208, Homura Li, Ivonne 365, Lucky Ted, Meppy Writer, Moly RQ, Noobsterblock, Rizel Iwaki, Xenon666, , etherias dragneel, harunalin8767, ianavila12, jmdrg, jocuda, kronos93lrt, rociobeluibarra y poriqui158.


	6. Presagio

_**Capítulo 6: Presagio**_

 _ **Patio de los Díaz, 2:37 pm.**_

Después de probar un poco las habilidades de Marco, ambos chicos regresaron a casa, aparentemente nadie se dio cuenta de que se ausentaron. Marco bajo con cuidado a Janna, y ella respondió con un fuerte golpe en el hombro, se notaba que aún estaba molesta, pero él no lo sintió tanto gracias a que aún mantenía el ¨Manto¨ activo. Aun así, no le tomo mucha importancia, ya que mantenía su mirada fija en la torre de Star, como si buscara algún peligro.

Janna por su parte llamo la atención del chico con su voz exaltada mientras lo miraba fijamente.

 **-No… vuelvas a hacer eso, al menos no sin mi permiso…-** Janna parecía molesta, pero Marco sintió algo fuera de lo normal, aunque, como hablamos de ella, tal vez no sea tan raro. Sin embargo, a él le pareció un poco extraño el comentario, lo suficiente como para que rompiera su concentración por unos minutos.

 **-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-** Marco se animó a preguntar, aunque se llevara otro golpe como consecuencia.

 **-¡No te hagas ilusiones Díaz! Tus poderes me ahorrarían una fortuna en taxis y autobuses...-** Aunque su respuesta fue algo que se esperaría de ella, Marco pudo notar un muy, pero muy leve sonrojo en su rostro. Tal vez es su imaginación, tal vez sus sentidos mejorados pudieron darse cuenta de algo que el ojo normal no podría observar, sea cual sea el motivo, no debía desviarse de la razón por la que regreso, no podía distraerse.

 **-No voy a ser tu taxi personal, Janna…-** Respondió Marco mientras buscaba su muleta en el patio.

 **-Eso crees tú Marco… por cierto, ¿buscabas esto?-** Janna encontró la muleta del chico cerca de ella y la lanzo hacia él, mientras que la atrapaba sin esfuerzo.

Marco no quería llamar la atención de sus amigos con su apariencia, así que pensó en preguntarle a Lynx como volver a la normalidad.

 **-Lynx, ¿cómo desactivo el ¨manto¨?-** Murmuro el chico para evitar que Janna lo escuchara.

 _ **-Vamos humano, no me preguntes lo que ya sabes…-**_ El monstruo solo se limitó a decir esas palabras, como si aún estuviera probando la destreza de Marco.

 **-Bien como digas, déjame recordar… creo que lo tengo.-** Ahora Marco respiro de manera profunda y se relejaba poco a poco.

Casi de inmediato, chispas y partículas de luz se separaron velozmente del cuerpo de Marco, mientras que su cuerpo volvió a la normalidad. Sin embargo, su pierna ya no le causaba muchos problemas, parece que las pruebas anteriores lo ayudaron a sanar, así que seguido por Janna, entro a su casa por la puerta trasera.

Al entrar, se pudo percibir el olor de los nachos azucarados de Star, el fuerte volumen de la música y que las cortinas fueron cerradas, así que estaba ligeramente oscuro, parecía que todos estaban entretenidos bailando en la sala.

Antes de que pudiera avanzar, Janna llamo la atención de todos a pesar de la música.

 **-¡Escuchen todos!-** Dijo Janna mientras alzaba su voz. **-¡Conozco un nuevo secreto de Marco Díaz!-**

 **-Tiene que ser una broma…-** Murmuro Marco exasperado.

 **-Él ahora puede… mngh…-** Janna no termino de hablar, cuando Marco tapo su boca con ambas manos por detrás de ella.

 **-Caminar…-** Fue lo primero que vino a la mente del chico. **-Ya estoy mejor, ¿vieron?-** Marco parecía tener una risa nerviosa, esperando que el comentario distrajera a sus amigos.

 **-No creo que eso cuente como secreto…-** Menciono Ferguson.

 **-Si Janna, normalmente cuentas cosas mejores, mejor volvamos a la fiesta.-** Añadió Alfonso

Mientras que la mayoría de los invitados regresaban a bailar, solo se quedaron Star y Jackie.

 **-¡Hola Marco! Te busque hace un rato, pero no te encontré, ¿dónde estabas?-** Pregunto Star enérgicamente.

 **-Alfonso nos dijo que te vio salir y luego Janna también desapareció después.-** Menciono Jackie.

Marco pensó un poco en una respuesta coherente. Hasta que Janna se liberó de sus manos.

 **-En realidad, yo ayude a Marco con sus… nmgh.-** Marco interrumpió a Janna una vez más.

 **-Piernas…-** Marco se notaba nervioso por la situación. **-Janna tiene talento como médico, emm… ¿nos disculpan un momento?-**

Marco no espero respuesta y se llevó a Janna por los hombros arrastrando los pies.

 **-Eso fue raro…-** Hablo Star un poco confundida.

 **-Tranquila, desde que recuerdo así se comportan ellos dos, volvamos con los demás.-** Menciono Jackie en un tono calmado.

 **-De acuerdo, si tú lo dices…-** Respondió Star un poco extrañada por el repentino comportamiento de Marco.

Ambas chicas volvieron a la fiesta sin prestar mucha atención al comportamiento de Marco

Marco y Janna volvieron al patio trasero, y él parecía molesto.

 **-¿Se puede saber en qué estás pensando? ¡No quiero que todo el mundo se entere de lo que puedo hacer!-**

 **-Relájate, ¿qué tiene de malo que unas cuantas personas se enteren?-** Menciono Janna intentando calmar al chico.

 **-¡Es bastante malo! ¡Pueden creer que soy un monstruo! Y ni siquiera se lo he contado a Star…-** Marco sonaba preocupado por la forma en que menciono la última frase.

 **-Espera… déjame ver si entendí bien, dijiste que esos poderes vienen directamente de Star, ¿pero ella no lo sabe?, eso no tiene sentido Marco.-** Pregunto ella con curiosidad en su rostro.

 **-Si… algo así, nada ha tenido sentido en los últimos días, pero necesito que lo mantengas en secreto.-**

 **-No prometo nada Marco, por cierto, ¿cómo llegaron a eso?-**

 **-Es… una larga historia, tal vez te cuente lo que ocurrió pero ahora no es el momento.-** Marco intento ser lo más breve posible **. -Hace poco sentí que había peligro en casa, por eso volvimos antes y necesito que si algo ocurre, saques a todos para ponerlos a salvo, ¿puedo contar contigo Janna?-** Murmuro Marco casi suplicando que Janna no hiciera más preguntas mientras la sostenía de los hombros. En realidad, no le molestaba contarle a ella sobre su situación, de todas formas, eventualmente se enteraría por su cuenta.

 **-Bien… de acuerdo, ¡pero me debes una Díaz y no dudare en cobrarla pronto!-** Menciono la chica resignándose, pero asegurándose de tener algo a su favor.

 **-Gracias, mantente alerta por favor.-**

 **-Como digas, chico seguridad…-** Respondió ella sin prestar mucha atención.

Marco rápidamente volvió a entrar a su casa, agradeciendo que todos estuvieran distraídos.

Por su parte, Janna volvió al sofá en el que se sentó al principio, no parecía muy interesada por la idea de bailar como los demás.

El subió un poco por las escaleras y reviso de reojo si alguien lo seguía, pero no imagino lo que vería continuación.

Pudo distinguir entre todos sus amigos, que Star y Jackie bailaban en el centro. Marco se detuvo unos momentos para observarlas, tenía que admitir, que ambas se veían hermosas. Sin embargo, enfoco su vista en Star, se notaba alegre y contenta, como es su actitud de siempre y pudo apreciar esa sonrisa que la caracterizaba.

 **-Wow…-** Fue lo único que el chico pudo murmurar en ese momento.

- _ **Odio interrumpirte humano, pero de verdad necesitamos asegurarnos de que no hay peligro, tienes toda tu vida por delante para apreciar a tu Butterfly.-**_ El monstruo se escuchaba aún bastante serio por la situación.

Marco sacudió un poco su cabeza para poder volver en sí, Lynx tenía razón, sea lo que fuese esa sensación de antes, no pudo ser nada bueno.

Al enfocarse un poco, Marco recordó que la sensación se originó desde el cuarto de Star, así que se dirigió allí. Cuando llego al cuarto de Star, abrió la puerta lentamente para no llamar la atención y miro a su alrededor para localizar algo. Aparentemente todo estaba vacío, pero aun así busco en los alrededores.

Había bastante desorden, pero lo que más llamo la atención del chico, fue que el armario estaba abierto. Sin importar que tan desordenada fuera Star, al menos se aseguraba de cerrarlo, solo que esta vez parecía que rompieron la cerradura… desde dentro.

Después observo el libro de Star, acomodado en una esquina, a pesar de que es importante, parece que ni le prestaron atención.

Cualquier cosa que haya sido, parece que ya no estaba ahí, lo cual relajo a Marco.

 **-Tendré que pedirle a Star que revise si le falta alguna de sus cosas, por ahora dejare que se divierta…-** Murmuro Marco mientras se dirigía a la puerta de la habitación.

 _ **-No te lo tomes a la ligera humano, la presencia que estuvo aquí, era extrañamente familiar, y es ilógico que simplemente desapareciera sin que nadie se diera cuenta.-**_ Lynx, sonaba preocupado y algo molesto por que el chico asumió que todo estaba bien demasiado pronto.

 **-Relájate Lynx, eso da igual por ahora, si se le ocurre volver, estaremos listos.-** Afirmo el chico con mucha confianza.

Pero el monstruo no respondió, parecía estar pensando en quien o que fue lo que apareció en la habitación de Star. Así que el chico prefirió dejar la conversación allí.

Marco salió de la habitación, y bajo hasta la sala para sentarse en el mismo sofá que Janna.

Ella estaba recostada en el sofá, movió un sus piernas a un lado para que Marco se sentara y las volvió a subir encima de él. Marco para nada esperaba algo así, pero lo paso por alto.

 **-¿Y bien? ¿Dónde está el peligro?-** Pregunto ella esperando una respuesta interesante, mientras que texteaba desde su celular.

 **-Parece que algo llego y después se esfumo, no había de que preocuparse después de todo.-** Respondió Marco relajándose un poco.-

 **-Que aburrido.-** Janna respondió sin dirigirle la mirada al chico.

A pesar de que intentaba relajarse, se sentía un poco incómodo porque Janna no parecía tener intenciones de moverse y la situación le recordaba mucho lo que vivió con Jackie anteriormente.

 **-Janna… podrías…-** Marco intento no sonar nervioso pero ella lo interrumpió, como si supiera lo que estaba por decir.

 **-No… no lo hare, estoy cómoda, además tú te sentaste en mis dominios.-** Afirmo Janna sin moverse un centímetro.

 **-¡Pero estamos en mi casa!-** Marco parecía no estar muy de acuerdo con la respuesta.

 **-Sí, pero soy tu invitada, debes de ser más amable.-** Reafirmo ella, con un semblante amenazador.

Marco se resignó a seguir discutiendo, era obvio que no ganaría la conversación.

 **-Está bien… solo porque me ayudaste antes... haz lo que quieras.-**

Ahora Janna volvió a llamar la atención del chico, esta vez hablando en serio.

 **-Por cierto, tienes que hablar con Star sobre esto, no es posible que me haya enterado yo antes que ella.-** A juzgar por su tono, parecía estar bromeando, sin embargo, no era asi.

 **-Lo sé, lo se… es solo que han pasado muchas cosas, y no se ha dado el momento para hablar…-** Menciono Marco con un tono bastante desanimado.

 **-No busques excusas Marco, si no hay un momento entonces hazlo tú mismo.-** Menciono Janna sonando inusualmente seria de manera muy repentina.

 **-Star también es mi amiga y si esto que te pasa la involucra a ella también, debe de saberlo antes que nadie.-** Había que admitirlo, escuchar a Janna hablando en serio no es algo que se vea todos días.

 **-Pero tú te enteraste primero, ¿recuerdas?-** Pregunto Marco pareciéndole extraño que Janna se quitara un poco de crédito.

 **-Ya sabes como soy, me gusta meter mi nariz donde no me llaman, pero esto es importante.-** Ella pauso un poco, como si pensara en algo que decir, usualmente ella no pensaba en estos asuntos, nunca tuvo necesidad, pero era por el bien de la personas que realmente quería.

 **-Tienes que hablar con ella, y debe de ser hoy, antes de que algo más ocurra.-**

 **-Tranquila, tenía pensado hacerlo hoy mismo, pero Star planeo esta fiesta primero.-** Respondió Marco

 **-Entonces cuando todos no estén, aprovecha para hablarle y no pierdas el tiempo distrayéndote.-** Menciono Janna bromeando con su tono habitual.

 **-Si… hay mucho que debo contarle.-** Marco se ruborizo un poco mientras hablaba.

Janna observo la reacción de Marco, y ahora se dibujó una media sonrisa en su rostro.

 **-Entonces es cierto… ¿sientes algo más que amistad por ella verdad?-** Menciono ella casi segura de la respuesta.

Marco intento parecer sorprendido, pero hasta estas alturas, tanto Jackie como Janna se dieron cuenta y quien sabe que tantas personas más ya lo habían hecho también… Al pensarlo un poco, se dio cuenta de que muchas cosas tenían más sentido ahora, incluso porque Lynx insistía en llamar a Star ¨su Butterfly¨.

Marco resignado, dejo salir un enorme suspiro, como si se quitara un enorme peso de encima, mientras aceptaba por completo esta nueva situación.

 **-Si… Así es… ¿Cómo lo supiste?-** Marco parecía estar más relajado, y espero que ella dijera algo raro o fuera de lugar, como que instalo cámaras a lo largo y ancho de su propia casa.

 **-Jackie me lo conto, después de que se ¨dieran un tiempo¨ entre ustedes, pero… ahora yo le debería 10 billetes…-** Respondió ella pero Marco la interrumpió.

 **-¿Es en serio? ¿Apostaron con algo así?-** A Marco le molesto un poco esa respuesta.

 **-Dije debería, ella insistió con que no lo hiciéramos, además yo aposte a que negarías lo que ya es obvio.-** Janna parecía aliviada por no tener que perder dinero.

 **-Entiendo…-** Murmuro Marco analizando lo último que menciono ella. **-Gracias Janna…-**

 **-¿Por qué? Aposte en tu contra… ¿sabes?-** Respondió ella un poco confundida.

 **-No por eso… sino porque me ayudaste a ver de que soy capaz hoy y también… a aclarar mi cabeza.-** Menciono el chico con una media sonrisa.

 **-Para que están los amigos… por cierto me debes 2 favores ahora.-** Hablo ella mientras utilizaba su celular.

Hasta ahora, normalmente, Lynx habría hecho algún comentario sobre la situación, pero estaba inusualmente callado.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo, escucho que Star lo llamaba desde la cocina.

 **-¡Marco! ¡Necesito tu ayuda para preparar más comida! ¡Se acabaron los nachos y solo aprendí a preparar eso!-** Star sonaba un poco preocupada, prefería pedir ayuda al chico en lugar de incendiar la cocina con su magia.

 **-¡Voy en camino!-** Marco movió las piernas de Janna con cuidado para poder levantarse. **-Disculpa Janna, pero el deber me llama…-**

 **-Bien, pero recuerda, habla con ella, si no lo haces lo hare yo.-** Respondió de forma amenazante.

 **-Descuida, lo hare… lo prometo, y creo que tengo una idea de cómo hacerlo.-**

Menciono esto último mientras se dirigía a la cocina, al mismo tiempo, Janna lo observo fijamente hasta que lo perdió de vista, después volvió a sumergir su atención al teléfono.

 _ **Habitación de Star, 10:11 pm**_

Ahora Star estaba sola en su cuarto y Glossaryck flotaba a su lado, con un notable fastidio en su cara.

Todo el mundo ya se había ido, y al terminar de limpiar lo que quedo de la fiesta, Marco le pidió a ella que esperara en su habitación, ya que quería contarle sobre lo que ocurrió en la cueva y como derroto a Ludo.

Ella se sentía un poco nerviosa, no solo porque era un misterio como había hecho semejante hazaña, sino porque él se había comportado de una forma extraña desde entonces, a veces solo se quedaba callado o incluso, en ocasiones hablaba solo. Pero lo único que apreciaba de ese comportamiento, es que era mucho más protectivo con ella, casi como si se lo tomara con un deber muy personal.

 **-¿Por qué me llamaste princesa?-** Hablo con un poco de molestia Glossaryck, usualmente esa era su hora favorita para comer pudin, y no le gustaba para nada que lo interrumpieran.

El comentario saco a Star de sus pensamientos, y la desubico un poco de su entorno. Ella tardo un poco en responder.

 **-Ahh… Marco nos contara como venció a Ludo…-** Respondió ella, dándose cuenta de lo distraída que estaba por la situación.

 **-Interesante…-** Menciono el pequeño genio, mientras se sostenía la barbilla con curiosidad.

En ese momento, Marco entro en la habitación, cargando con dificultad un par de enormes ladrillos de cemento, ambos más grandes que sus propios brazos, mientras que tanto Star como Glossaryck lo miraban perplejos.

 **-¿Y eso para qué?-** Pregunto Star, algo sorprendida por lo que el trajo.

 **-Espera un poco y lo veras** …- Respondió el chico, con una inusual confianza en sí mismo.

Dicho esto, Marco se acercó a Glossaryck y le entrego uno de los ladrillos.

 **-¿Puedes cargarlo Glossaryck?-** Pregunto Marco.

Él ni siquiera tuvo que utilizar sus manos, el ladrillo se quedó flotando en el aire.

 **-Sin problemas muchacho, ¿qué quieres que haga con esto?-** Pregunto el genio azul, arqueando una ceja.

 **-Cuando te diga, lánzalo hacia mi tan fuerte como puedas.-** Respondió el chico con voz firme.

A Star parecía no agradarle la idea.

 **-¿Estás seguro Marco**?- Menciono el genio con una mueca de desconfianza. **-Podrías quedar seriamente lastimado y acabas de recuperarte de tu herida anterior.-**

 **-Tranquilo, se lo que hago, pero primero** …- Marco dejo de hablar y tomaba algo de distancia. Mientras se concentraba, Star y Glossaryck observaban a su alrededor, pudieron ver varias partículas y luces de color purpura que aparecían de la nada, acumulándose rápidamente en el cuerpo de Marco.

Star parecía maravillada por lo que estaba presenciando, como cuando una niña pequeña ve por primera vez fuegos artificiales.

Sin embargo Glossaryck, no parecía estar en lo absoluto contento, podía notarse el disgusto en su rostro, reconociendo de forma inmediata lo que ocurría con Marco.

 **-Esto es… imposible…-** Murmuro Glossaryck, mientras que su semblante cambiaba a uno sumamente serio.

 _ **Perspectiva de Marco, minutos antes de dirigirse a la habitación de Star.**_

 _ **-Insisto humano, esto no es una idea brillante…-**_ Murmuro Lynx con fastidio en su voz.

 **-¿No confías en Star, Lynx?-** Respondió Marco un poco molesto por el comentario.

 _ **-Confió plenamente en tu Butterfly humano, lo que me preocupa un poco es el entrometido azul de Glossaryck.-**_ Menciono el monstruo dejando en claro su molestia. _**-En el pasado, digamos que hubo muchos desacuerdos con él, incluso me culpo por la deserción de Eclipsa, cuando en realidad, todo fue idea de ella.-**_

 **-Pienso que él también debe de saberlo pero… ¡Es cierto! Si tú protegiste a una Butterfly significa que lo conoces también…** \- Marco analizo un poco la respuesta. **-¿Y a que te refieres con deserción?** \- Pregunto Marco con mucha curiosidad.

 _ **-Eso es una historia para otro momento humano, concéntrate en esto, aprovecha la situación como práctica.-**_ Lynx se limitó a decir esas palabras. No sin antes añadir algo más.

 _ **-Escucha, en cuanto el enano se entere de quien soy, tratara de convencerte de que soy alguien malvado.-**_

Marco presto mucha atención a lo que Lynx decía.

 _ **-Y estoy casi seguro que intentara entrar en tu cabeza para poder sacarme de allí.-**_ Marco pareció asustarse un poco por la idea, por lo que el monstruo continúo para calmarlo. _**-Por eso no te preocupes, hace mucho tiempo supere los poderes de ese anciano, si lo intenta… no seré amable con él…-**_

Pauso un momento, por si Marco tenía alguna duda y siguió al no escuchar respuesta.

 _ **-Ahora hay algo que te debe quedar muy en claro si piensas conservar el poder que te herede y crecer con él… es que el bien y el mal no existen, lo único que existen son las decisiones que se toman y sus respectivas consecuencias. Algunos individuos condenaran tus acciones, como si fueran los peores crímenes de la existencia y por el contrario, otros individuos te verán como un héroe, alguien que se arriesgó a ir en contra de todo lo establecido por un motivo**_ _ **más allá**_ _ **de la comprensión común, todo depende de lo que decidas hacer y el motivo por el cual lo haces, como cuando salvaste a tu Butterfly… para que lo entiendas mejor humano, usare una frase de tu dimensión ¨el fin justifica los medios¨.-**_

Marco estaba impresionado, nunca espero que alguien con esa clase de sabiduría estaría en su cabeza y mucho menos un monstruo, sin embargo, compartía esos mismos ideales.

 _ **-Si aún eso no es suficiente para ti, entonces solo recuerda los hechos en lugar de las suposiciones, no he hecho más que ayudarte desde que aceptaste mi herencia en Mewni.-**_ Menciono el monstruo retomando su fastidiado tono de voz.

 **-Entiendo Lynx, hasta ahora confió en ti porque no me has dado motivos para desconfiar.-** Respondió Marco.

 _ **-Vaya sorpresa humano, y yo imagine que no te agradaba en lo absoluto…-**_ Murmuro Lynx con sarcasmo nuevamente.

 **-Anotado…-** Respondió Marco imitando el sarcasmo de Lynx.

Como respuesta, el monstruo soltó una leve carcajada.

 **-Bien… llego la hora…-** Murmuro el chico mientras se dirigía al cuarto de Star.

 _ **Perspectiva de Star y Glossaryck después de que Marco comenzara la canalización.**_

 **-Pallium.-** Murmuro el chico mientras respiraba de forma calmada. No necesitaba mencionar la frase completa, parecía ya dominarla con facilidad.

De forma repentina, todas las partículas y luces purpura se unieron al cuerpo de Marco, quien súbitamente tomo su apariencia del ¨manto¨, como era de esperarse, destacaban mucho su pupilas con un color purpura intenso. Y Star lo reconoció enseguida, mientras que Glossaryck seguía callado, observando.

 **-Espera un minuto, te he visto con esos ojos antes, ¿¡cómo los obtuviste!? ¡Se ven geniales**!- Respondió Star bastante emocionada.

 **-Aún puedo hacer más cosas, observa…-** Al mencionar esto último, Marco tomo uno de los pesados ladrillos de cemento con una sola mano y lo hizo añicos sin esfuerzo. **-Quisiera ver a Jeremy Birmbaun enfrentarme ahora.-**

 **-Increíble… ¿Qué más puedes hacer Marco?-** Pregunto Star aun sorprendida.

 **-Bueno, para eso necesitare a… ¡wow!-** Murmuro solo para interrumpirse y doblarse de una forma casi humanamente imposible.

Marco esquivo el ladrillo a duras penas, incluso rozo su cabeza a muy pocos centímetros. Casi con la potencia de un proyectil de artillería, este atravesó el muro de Star, perdiéndose en el oscuro horizonte.

 **-¡Glossaryck, no estaba listo aun!-** Marco parecía asustado, si no fuera por sus reflejos, pudieron herirlo gravemente.

 **-¡¿Qué te sucede Glossaryck?! ¡Pudiste hacerle daño a Marco**!- Respondió Star súbitamente enojada, mientras que los corazones de sus mejillas se tornaban con un color verde.

 **-Lo siento su alteza, pero está manejando magia oscura, y una bastante antigua al parecer, la última vez que vi algo así fue con el monstruo insolente con el que Eclipsa solía pasar en tiempo... antes de desertar.-**

Glossaryck apenas termino de hablar, y con ademan de sus manos paralizo a Marco donde estaba, quien de su cuerpo parecían salir pequeños relámpagos de color purpura hacia el suelo, como reacción al hechizo del genio.

 **-Tranquilo muchacho, me tomara menos de un minuto liberarte de esta maldad.-**

Pero Marco se liberó parcialmente del parálisis, pudiendo hablar con dificultad.

 **-El… dijo… que harías algo como… esto…-** Hablo el chico sin poderse mover.

 **-¿A quién te refieres Marco?-** Pregunto el genio arqueando una ceja.

 **-Lynx…-** Respondió el sintiendo que la parálisis regresaba.

Glossarick abrió sus ojos como platos, sorprendido por la respuesta, pero rápidamente volvió a calmarse.

 **-Bien, eso explica lo de Ludo…-** Menciono el genio mientras se acercaba al chico **. -Sacare a ese monstruo de tu cabeza rápidamente, por el bien de Star y el tuyo.-**

Star parecía confundida al ver ese comportamiento repentino en Glossaryck.

 **-Tranquilízate Glossaryck, no creo que sea algo tan malo…-**

Pero en genio no respondió, cuando se acercó lo suficiente al chico este desapareció y Marco cayo de rodillas, parecía estar en un estado catatónico.

 _ **Mente de Marco, 10:24 pm**_

Glossarick abrió sus ojos, para echar un vistazo a su alrededor.

Le pareció algo excesivo entrar en la mente del chico de esa forma, pero tenía que tomar cartas en el asunto, no podía permitir que misma _historia_ se repitiera.

Al adentrarse más, pudo observar los recuerdos de Marco en ese pequeño espacio cristalino.

Pudo observar también que casi la mitad de ese espacio, ya estaba corrompido por un color gris opaco, no… corrompido no sería la palabra, parecía más como si Marco hubiera aceptado esa magia, a tal punto que ahora se fundía con su propia esencia.

 **-Esto es peor de lo que imagine…-** Murmuro el genio preocupado.

 _ **-Eres patéticamente predecible Glossaryck…-**_ Respondió una voz de la nada, mientras que se materializaba en frente del genio.

 **-Ha pasado mucho tiempo Lynx…-** Hablo Glossaryck de forma directa. **–Parece que el tiempo no te trato bien, ¿cuál es tu propósito aquí?-**

 _ **-Simplemente ayudar… y cumplir mi deber con el legado de Eclipsa.-**_ Menciono Lynx sin rodeos y riéndose un poco.

 **-¿Corrompiendo a un humano inocente con la magia oscura?-** Respondió el genio arqueando una ceja. **-¿Esa es tu forma de ayudar?-**

 _ **-Una vez más, tu mente cerrada no te permite ver más allá de tus prejuicios, incluso Eclipsa te lo explico y aun así no escuchas.-**_ Lynx parecía estar molesto.

 **-No tengo ningún interés en escuchar lo que está prohibido, y ahora debo expulsarte de aquí, antes de que sea demasiado tarde…-** Al terminar de hablar, la gema de su cabeza comenzó a brillar de forma amenazante.

 _ **-¡COMO SI PUDIERAS HACERME FRENTE!-**_ Respondió Lynx de forma agresiva mientras que de un golpe, lanzaba a Glossaryck fuera de la mente de Marco.

 _ **Habitación de Star, 10:31 pm**_

El genio salió disparado de manera violenta estrellándose en una pared.

Star sostenía a Marco desde su cabeza y lo bajo suavemente para poder revisar a Glossaryck.

 **-¿Estas bien? ¿Qué ocurrió?-** Pregunto ella preocupada por la situación.

Glossaryck tosió un poco para reincorporarse.

 **-Es más fuerte de lo que anticipe… creo que tengo que seguir con medidas drásticas, a Marco podría quedarle una cicatriz.-**

Al mencionar eso, el genio volvió a encender una flama de su dedo, como cuando unió las varitas, mientras que se acercaba a Marco. Pero fue interrumpido por un rayo de energía verde.

 **-No le hagas daño a Marco, Glossaryck… es suficiente.-** Afirmo Star con sus ojos brillando de un color verde pálido.

 **-Princesa, es necesario que continúe, podría ser peligroso en el futuro.-**

 **-¿Vas a cuestionar las ordenes de la familia real?-** Star intento utilizar el mismo tono de voz que su madre.

Glossaryck suspiro en señal de resignación.

 **-Como ordenes… princesa.-** Menciono el genio mientras apagaba su dedo y se dirigía al libro de hechizos.

 **-Solo hazme un favor Star, no abandones Mewni por ese humano.-**

Al decir esto, Glossaryck volvió al libro.

 **-¿Por qué la historia tiene que repetirse?-** Pensó para sí mismo antes de sumergirse.

Justo cuando el genio se retiró, Marco despertó del estado en el que estaba, una vez más las chispas se retiraron, mientras que el recuperaba su apariencia normal.

 **-¿Qué ocurrió?-** Pregunto Marco mientras se sostenía la cabeza.

 **-Creo que Glossaryck entro a tu cabeza, pero algo lo expulso.-** Respondió ella, aun intentando hallarle sentido a lo que pasaba en esos momentos.

 **-Oh, ya veo, a eso se refería con que no sería amable.-** Marco parecía inusualmente relajado, a pesar de lo que ocurrió hace unos momentos.

 **-¿A quién te refieres Marco?-** Pregunto ella con curiosidad en su rostro.

 **-Pues es alguien que ahora está en mi cabeza… resumiéndolo, herede este poder de alguien que convivía con un ancestro tuyo, por lo que se, lo obtuve gracias al ritual de la Luna Roja y porque leímos los capítulos de Eclipsa.-**

Star parpadeo un poco, procesando y asimilando la información.

 **-Te entiendo, pero aun así es algo confuso…-** Menciono ella riéndose un poco de forma nerviosa.

 **-No te preocupes, tengo una idea…-** Marco tomo la mano de Star y la sostuvo firmemente, mientras que recitaba las siguientes palabras.- **¨volo ut cor meun¨.**

Ambos salieron disparados a una enorme velocidad, mientras que aún estaban tomados de las manos. Al terminar, aparecieron en un enorme espacio cristalino, con un montos de espejos por todas partes, todo esto le recordaba a Star la vez que visitaron al Padre Tiempo.

Marco aún no se acostumbraba al súbito movimiento de ese viaje, así que termino por vomitar nuevamente en una esquina.

 **-No puedo creerlo… funciono.-** Menciono Marco mientras terminaba de vomitar.

 **-¿Qué es este lugar?-** Pregunto Star, nunca había estado en un lugar igual.

 **-Este es el fondo de mi mente…-** Respondió Marco. **-Y hay alguien que quiero que conozcas…-**

 _ **-Vaya… así que la trajiste aquí humano…-**_ Respondió una voz sombría, mientras que se materializaba en medio del el espacio cristalino.

Star se sorprendió un momento, casi asustada, pero después de observarlo lo reconoció de inmediato.

 **-Espera, yo te he visto antes… ¡Eres el monstruo que aparece en el cuadro de Eclipsa! Te ves más… delgado-**

Lynx soltó una carcajada en respuesta de lo que dijo ella.

 _ **-Me sorprende que no quemaran esa pintura, no fui precisamente popular en tu reino princesa, y en aquel entonces fue mi mejor época.-**_ Respondió el con una cara de fastidio en su rostro. _**-¿Pero dónde están mis modales? Puedes llamarme Lynx, es un honor conocerte Star Butterlfy.-**_

Mencionando esto, Lynx se arrodillo en forma de caballero mientras que bajaba su cabeza, en señal de respeto.

 **-Encantada…-** Respondió ella con una risita nerviosa.

Marco se acercó a Star y hablaron de cerca.

 **-¿Y bien? ¿Qué te parece Star?-** Pregunto el chico

 **-Es algo raro escuchar a un monstruo tan educado, casi hasta me recuerda a Toffee…-** Respondió ella un poco nerviosa.

 **-Tranquila, a mí tampoco me dio una buena primera impresión, pero si no fuera por él, no habría podido salvarte de Ludo en la cueva.-** Menciono Marco recordando lo que ocurrió antes **.- Además te acostumbraras rápido a su personalidad.-**

 _ **-Si les interesa, sigo aquí escuchando cada palabra**_ … _**y no me comparen con ese tal Toffee.**_ \- Menciono Lynx, interrumpiendo a ambos con su tono sarcástico.

Tanto Star como Marco se olvidaron por completo de él, a pesar de que lo tenían a un par de metros de distancia.

 _ **-Escucha Star, gracias al poder que le herede, ahora Marco es tu guardián, sellado por un lazo que va más allá del tiempo y el espacio, como podrás ver en su marca del brazo izquierdo.-**_ Menciono Lynx resumiendo lo que había hecho por Marco.

Star se acercó al brazo de Marco y subió su manga para poder observar.

Ambos se sorprendieron, ya que la marca había crecido bastante, abarcaba ya la mitad del antebrazo y la muñeca, seguía con su diseño original, pero ahora tenía otras marcas alrededor, parecían ser runas antiguas.

 **-Wooow, ¡se ve genial!-** Menciono Star admirando la marca

 **-¡¿Y esto como paso?!-** Marco parecía bastante alterado.

 _ **-¿Acaso no recuerdas? Te advertí que crecería…-**_ Respondió Lynx un poco irritado.

Marco se acercó a Lynx y comenzaron a discutir un poco.

Mientras, Star observo todos los espejos a su alrededor, incluso reconocía algunos recuerdos de Marco y algunos que no le parecían familiares. Pudo darse cuenta de que en un principio, había una combinación de recuerdos que la involucraban a su familia, a ella, a Jackie y Janna, incluso al resto de sus amigos, pero a medida que avanzaba, pudo notar que casi todos los recuerdos se centraban solamente en ella, en sus aventuras pasadas y recientes, parecía que realmente la tenía como su _prioridad_.

 **-Marco…-** Murmuro ella conmovida por lo que había visto.

Aparentemente, Marco y Lynx ya habían terminado de discutir, y solo esperaron que ella terminara de observar.

 _ **-Odio tener que hacerles esto, pero no puedo mantenerlos aquí mucho tiempo más.-**_ Menciono Lynx notablemente cansado. _ **\- Necesito que salgan, si no es mucha molestia…-**_

 **-De acuerdo Lynx, solo quería que ustedes se conocieran, es suficiente para mí por hoy.-** Marco parecía satisfecho porque ambos pudieron conocerse.

Marco tomo la mano de Star nuevamente y recito las palabras para salir. – **¨Ut hic de me¨**

Rápidamente, sus conciencias regresaron a la habitación de Star.

 _ **Habitación de Star 11:02 pm**_

Al abrir los ojos, ambos sintieron un leve dolor de cabeza, pero Marco aun no toleraba el viaje, así que fue a vomitar en un cesto de basura cercano.

Star se sentía sumamente agotada, la fiesta y luego el viaje a la mente de Marco fueron demasiado por un día. Así que se recostó en su cama. Marco termino de vomitar todo lo que comió en la fiesta pero al menos ya se sentía mejor.

 **-Entonces… ¿qué opinas Star?-** Pregunto Marco con curiosidad, mientras que se sentaba cerca de Star

 **-En realidad… es mucha información para procesarla en un día, pero me agrada tener un guardián, y más si eres tú Marco…-** Menciono ella con una leve pero notable sonrisa en su rostro

 **-Sí, lo sé, acepte esto porque no pude tolerar que te hicieran daño…-** Respondió Marco.

Star lo observo fijamente por un momento, sonriendo, mientras que al romper el contacto visual, recargo su cabeza en el hombro de Marco.

 **-Me alegra que seas tú…-** Murmuro ella mientras que recargaba un poco más su peso en el.

Los nervios de Marco se dispararon por un momento, pero rápidamente se calmó y respiro hondo, recordó lo que Janna le dijo antes, si el momento no se daba, lo hiciera el, ¿pero qué tal si es Star la que hace el primer movimiento?

Marco trago saliva, y reunió todo el valor que pudo para hablar con ella, era ahora o nunca... otra vez.

 **-Star… yo…-** Marco a pesar de su preparación previa, no pudo evitar titubear cuando observo a Star fijamente, y ahora mismo se sintió como un tonto. Ella estaba plácidamente dormida en su hombro, mientras que emitía pequeños pero adorables ronquidos.

Marco rio un poco de forma breve, mientras que con mucho cuidado, la acomodo en su cama mientras que la cubría con una sábana.

 **-Dulces sueños Star… ya será en otro momento…-** Murmuro Marco mientras que en forma de despedida, besaba su frente. Sin hacer mucho ruido, apago las luces de su habitación y se retiró a su propia habitación.

 _ **Un par de horas mas tarde...**_

 _Star abrió súbitamente sus ojos, y al observar a su alrededor, se dio cuenta que ya no estaba en la Tierra, si no en Mewni. Pero algo no estaba bien… algo definitivamente no estaba bien._

 _Pudo darse cuenta que el cielo era rojo, parecían llover meteoritos desde el cielo destruyendo todo a su paso._

 _Los bosques estaban incendiándose, el suelo parecía podrido y había un sinfín de cadáveres a lo largo y ancho del paisaje, no solo eran Mewhumanos, sino monstruos por igual._

 _Star se sentía aterrada y retrocedió un poco mientras tapaba su boca con desesperación, nunca imagino que algo así podría ser posible, y menos en su dimensión. Mientras retrocedía, pudo observar en una parte algo que la aterro a un más. Pudo ver el castillo de su familia en ruinas, y a los cientos de guardias caídos en batalla… al acercarse confirmo uno de sus peores miedos, pudo ver que sus padres también habían muerto._

 _ **-No puede ser…-**_

 _Ella estaba al borde de las lágrimas, pero noto cierto cuerpo, con una prenda de color rojo recostado cerca de uno de los muros del castillo… algo que termino de romper la leve tolerancia que tenía._

 _Era Marco._

 _Desesperadamente ella se acercó al cuerpo del chico, mientras que de forma violenta lo movía, esperando una reacción, sin embargo, no tuvo respuesta. Al final rompió en llanto mientras sostenía la cabeza de Marco en sus brazos._

 _ **-¡NO, NO, NO! ¡Tú no por favor! ¡Despierta! ¡Por favor… Marco**!- Ella sollozaba sin control, mientras que observaba al cielo, preguntando que o quien había hecho tal atrocidad, cuando noto algo inusual._

 _Pudo ver que los meteoritos se originaban de algo más grande, algo que nunca antes había visto._

 _Parecía que era una enorme estrella roja que caía desde el cielo lentamente. Solo con observarlo, se dio cuenta que eso no era algo natural. Cuando entro a la atmosfera de Mewni, esta… cosa, emitió un rugido tan potente y ensordecedor, que la forzó a taparse los oídos. El rugido se escuchó como si fueran miles, no… millones de voces gritando de dolor y agonía al mismo tiempo._

 _Y entonces ella despertó._

 _Aún estaba aterrada y sudaba por la desesperación, tuvo que repetirse varias veces que solo fue un sueño. Pero se sintió como algo demasiado real, casi como si fuera un presagio de algo que podría ocurrir en el futuro._

 _Intento calmarse, aún estaba en su cabeza las imágenes de la muerte de todas las personas que amaba y que eran importantes para ella. Eso no la dejaría dormir._

 _Lo mejor en lo que pudo pensar fue en buscar apoyo en la persona más cercana que tenía ahora._

 _ **Habitación de Marco, 2:50 am**_

Star entro de forma silenciosa al cuarto de Marco, mientras se acercaba a él. Solo con ver que aun respiraba, fue suficiente para calmarla un poco

 **-Marco…-** Susurro ella.

El no respondió.

 **-Marco… tuve una pesadilla, ¿puedo quedarme contigo?-** Alzo un poco el volumen de su voz.

Siguió sin responder, al mirarlo con cuidado, se dio cuenta que estaba de espaldas, y había un espacio perfecto para que ella pudiera acomodarse.

 **-¿En qué estoy pensando?-** Dijo ella para sí misma, pero recordó lo que había soñado hace apenas unos minutos, justo ahora, ya no tenía sentido preocuparse por pequeñeces.

Ella levanto la sabana para poder meterse en la cama del chico, y una vez que pudo acomodarse, lo abrazo fuertemente desde su espalda. La cama se sentía mucho más cómoda que la suya, ¿o seria solo porque estaba con él?

Marco en respuesta se movió un poco, y Star comenzó a sentirse nerviosa, pero le sorprendió lo que él hizo en lugar de levantarse. La abrazo casi tan fuerte como ella, por un momento pensó que estaría despierto, pero seguía profundamente dormido. Así que ella, olvidando por completo la pesadilla, volvió a dormir sin problemas.

Mientras esto ocurría, en la habitación de Star, parecía que varios mensajes quedaron grabados en el espejo, incluso uno de su madre se reprodujo de forma automática.

 **-¨Star, hay pequeños inconvenientes en Mewni, no importa lo que escuches por fuera, todo está bien, es importante que no vuelvas a casa en al menos 3 semanas, en lo que resolvemos esto entre tu padre y yo, te amo mucho hija mía, cuídate.¨**

FIN DEL CAPITULO.

 _ **Usualmente no tardo tanto en subir otro capítulo, pero este merecía una atención especial. Ahora prácticamente, es el fin de la calma antes de la tormenta, así que esperen capítulos mucho más emocionantes.**_

 _ **Como seguramente todos ya vieron los nuevos capítulos, voy a poner la marca de UA en el summary, ya que si bien los nuevos capítulos comenzaron con una idea parecida a la mía, era más que obvio que no sería igual. Sin embargo, a lo largo de la historia tal vez añada a los nuevos personajes, pero si solo encajan en el fic, por ejemplo Baby, no tendría motivos para aparecer y hacer su evaluación, ya que aquí Star recupero el libro, a Glossaryck y reconstruyo la varita, así que queda descartada. Así mismo, la conexión que Star tiene con Eclipsa se basa en la que Lynx tiene con Marco y sus respectivas consecuencias, que mostrare a lo largo de la historia.**_

 _ **Sin más que añadir agradezco el seguimiento como es costumbre a Byakko Yugure, Homura Li, Aquiles Vaesa, jmdrg, GEMITHA0208, Huachi-sama, rociobeluibarra, Ivonne365, Lucky Ted, Meepy Writer, Moly RQ, Noobsterblock, Rizel Iwaki, Xenon666, . etherias dragneel, harunalin8767, ianavilla12, jocuda, kronos93lrt y poriqui158**_


	7. Invacion

_**Capítulo 7: Invasión**_

 _ **Habitación de Marco, 12:10 pm, 10 días después del incidente Bon Bon**_

Marco se movió un poco en su cama, usualmente no dormía tanto.

Él estaba por abrir sus ojos pero decidió no hacerlo, no quería interrumpir una nueva pero bienvenida sensación. Se sentía… excelente, como si una enorme calma y serenidad lo invadiera. Nunca se había sentido tan bien antes de despertar.

Sentía que no solo había descansado lo suficiente, si no que tenía energía de sobra para poder correr un maratón entero de 100 kilómetros, incluso más.

Estiro un poco sus brazos a la cabecera de su cama, mientras que a medida que habría sus ojos, se dio cuenta que algo estaba fuera de lugar.

Normalmente, siempre despierta en el centro de su cama, pero ahora, noto que estaba más hacia la derecha que de costumbre. Antes de que pudiera analizar más a fondo la situación, Lynx hablo con él interrumpiéndolo, aprovechando que recién se despertaba.

 _ **-Pero miren quien decidió despertar, ¿fue una noche difícil humano?-**_ El monstruo no solo sonaba sarcástico, sino que también parecía que algo le hacía mucha gracia, ya que mientras hablaba dejaba salir leves carcajadas.

 **-¿Qué es tan gracioso?-** Menciono el murmurando.

Marco parecía confundido, usualmente Lynx tiene cierta manera de burlarse, pero al menos de una forma seria.

 _ **-Es increíble… ¿no te has percatado aun, verdad?-**_ Lynx volvió a soltar una risa leve **.**

 _ **-Deberías observar tu entorno, y puedo asegurarte que te sorprenderá la respuesta.-**_

Marco le pareció extraño, ya que no sentía nada fuera de lo normal, incluso podría decir que todo se sentía natural, como si todo siguiera su curso exacto tal y como debe de ser.

Pero una vez más, el monstruo tenía razón.

Al observar a su izquierda, pudo notar una figura sumamente familiar por debajo de sus sabanas, y que de esta salían varios mechones de cabello rubio. Sin previo aviso, la figura se movió un poco y un brazo femenino con una hermosa piel blanca se alzó unos momentos, mientras que la figura murmuro algo que solo Marco pudo escuchar.

 **-Golpe… Narval… mngh…-**

La mano cayó lentamente hacia un costado mientras se podían apreciar unos pequeños ronquidos de parte de la figura.

Marco se quedó paralizado unos momentos por lo que miro, después, inconscientemente reviso su cuerpo para asegurarse que aun tuviera ropa.

Casi de manera inmediata, él se golpeó mentalmente por siquiera pensar en algo así. Tímidamente levanto la sabana para observar quien estaba a su lado, como si lo que ya presencio no fuera suficiente prueba.

Era Star…

El estuvo a punto de gritar por la sorpresa, de verdad muy cerca, pero quedo embelesado por la chica que dormía a su lado… observándola de cerca casi hasta parecía un ángel.

Marco se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y rápidamente volvió a su lugar en la cama.

Él se preguntó en que momento ella pudo haber entrado a su habitación sin que se diera cuenta, o porque Lynx no le advirtió antes, supuso que tal vez que los monstruos también necesitan dormir de vez en cuando.

En verdad, eso daba igual, al parecer el origen de toda esa calma que sentía fue porque ella estaba a su lado, no debía cuestionar sus motivos o dejarse llevar por la lógica.

Mientras pensaba en esto, Star movió su brazo para pasarlo por encima de él, mientras que inconscientemente lo abrazaba. De antemano se sabe, que Marco hubiera reaccionado sonrojándose enormemente mientras que sus nervios aumentaban de la misma forma, pero no… no fue así.

En su lugar, sintió que una enorme calma y tranquilidad lo invadían nuevamente.

¿De verdad era ella quien lo hacía sentir de esa forma?

Puede que necesite preguntarle directamente.

En ese momento Star abrió sus ojos observando detenidamente al chico, mientras que dejaba salir un enorme bostezo.

 **-Buenos días, Marco…-** Menciono ella mientras sonreía.

Marco solo se limitó a sonreírle también en silencio, ligeramente nervioso.

A ella le tomo unos segundos analizar y comprender la situación en la que estaba, y cuando lo hizo su cara so volvió roja al igual que los corazones en sus mejillas. De inmediato intento levantarse pero Marco la detuvo.

 **-Oye… tranquila Star…-** Menciono Marco con una voz calmada, menos mal que apenas recupero la compostura momentos atrás.

 **-¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! Yo no… ¡no fue mi intención!-** Star se disculpó pensando que él estaba molesto por la situación.

 **-Está bien, no pasa nada…-** Menciono el chico sonriendo un poco.

 **-Debiste tener un motivo para venir conmigo, ¿puedo preguntar cuál fue?-**

Star bajo la mirada, si había que algo que no quería hacer, era recordar lo que soñó la noche anterior, fue con Marco precisamente para olvidar que algo asi pasó. Sin embargo, sintió que debía contarle, después de todo, no había nadie en quien confiara más.

 **-Fue… una pesadilla.-** Mientras decía estas palabras, ella abrazaba a Marco con fuerza.

El como respuesta, paso su brazo por debajo de su cuello mientras que devolvía el abrazo y ella acepto el reconfortante gesto.

 **-Bien eso explica mucho, ¿soñaste que te seguían osos otra vez?-** Marco intento bromear un poco para animarla. Sin embargo, a ella no le dio gracia en absoluto y pudo observar que de sus ojos emanaba un terror indescriptible.

 **-No… fue algo mucho peor…-** Respondió Star mientras que su voz se quebraba y sus ojos se cristalizaban, parecía estar al borde del llanto.

 **-Toda mi dimensión… en ruinas… parecía que una estrella roja traía** _ **la destrucción que llovía desde cielo**_ **… los bosques estaban en llamas… y todo lo que pude ver, estaba podrido… se sintió tan real… como si estuviera ahí…-**

Marco estaba sorprendido por lo que escucho, así que guardo silencio para que ella terminara de hablar.

 **-Incluso… la gente de Mewni y los monstruos, todos estaban muertos… y mis padres… hasta tu… Marco…-**

Y ahí llego su tolerancia, ella rompió en llanto, mientras que abrazaba con más fuerza al chico.

El por medio de su empatía, pudo imaginar cómo se sentía, incluso sintió miedo; sin mencionar que ella siempre ha sido sensible en varios aspectos, en especial los relacionados con sus seres queridos.

Tenía que hacer algo para evitar que siguiera llorando.

Él se acercó un poco mientras que sostenía el rostro de Star con sus manos y limpiaba sus lágrimas.

 **-Star… te prometo que no moriré, ni dejare que nadie cercano a ti lo haga… ¿de acuerdo?-** Marco intento sonar lo más calmado que pudo, no quería que ella se percatara de que él se había asustado un poco por el sueño también.

 **-¿Lo prometes… de verdad? -** Pregunto ella alzando la vista.

 **-Lo prometo…-**

Al terminar la frase, se abrazaron tan fuerte como pudieron.

En ese momento, Marco escucho a Lynx, pero esta vez hablo de una forma muy seria, el chico aún no se acostumbraba a esa actitud.

 _ **-¿De verdad te sientes capaz de algo así humano?-**_ Pregunto de forma muy seria el monstruo.

 **-No ayudas Lynx...-** Marco respondió murmurando, para evitar que Star lo escuchara.

 _ **-No prometas nada, si no estás seguro de que vas cumplir…-**_ Menciono Lynx, cuestionando al chico.

Pero Marco lo ignoro, ahora necesitaba concentrarse en que Star esté mejor, no cualquiera puede soportar ver morir a sus seres queridos, aunque haya sido solo un sueño.

Ambos se quedaron juntos unos momentos más antes de separarse, ella ya había calmado su tristeza y le sonrió al chico en forma de agradecimiento.

El devolvió el gesto, pero recordó lo que sucedió el día de ayer, el inminente peligro que llego y se desvaneció, poco tiempo después, Star tiene una horrible pesadilla. El no pudo evitar pensar que eso estaba relacionado, así que se propuso llegar al fondo de este asunto.

 **-Star, ¿puedo pedirte un favor?-** Pregunto Marco, haciendo notar su voz.

 **-¿Qué necesitas Marco?-** Pregunto ella de forma rápida, mientras se sentaba en sus propias rodillas y observaba al chico con curiosidad.

 **-Veras, ayer después de que Janna me ayudara a probar mis poderes, sentí que había peligro en casa, así que volvimos tan rápido como pudimos y sea lo que fuera, se originó en tu cuarto.-**

Star presto mucha atención a lo que decía Marco, incluso se inclinó un poco para escucharlo mejor.

 **-Y cuando lo revise, tu cuarto era un desastre pero no había nadie. Así que necesito que revises si te falta alguna de tus cosas.-**

Ella parpadeo un poco, analizando lo que el chico había dicho antes de responder.

 **-Estoy casi segura de que mi cuarto ya estaba así cuando desperté ayer…-** Menciono ella sosteniendo su barbilla.

 **-Pero… ¿qué clase de pruebas te hizo Janna?-** Star parecía tener más interés en ese tema.

 **-Oh… nada fuera de lo normal, ella dejo caer un auto oxidado sobre mí y casi me aplasta en el proceso...-** Respondió Marco de mala gana, no era precisamente una buena idea, al menos la cara de Star parecía estar de acuerdo con él.

 **-¡¿QUE ELLA HIZO QUE..?!-** Exclamo Star sorprendida. No le gustaba la idea de que Marco corriera peligro, y menos por algo como una simple prueba.

 **-Calma Star, nos estamos saliendo del tema… solo… revisa si algo no está bien, ¿de acuerdo? Y respecto a Janna, ella solo quería ayudar… o al menos eso creo…-** Marco no parecía muy convencido de lo que decía.

 **-Bien... revisare ahora mismo.-**

Antes de que ella pudiera levantarse, su estómago gruño de tal forma que parecía tener vida propia. A Marco le pereció gracioso… hasta que el también comenzó a tener hambre.

 **-¿Desayunamos primero?-** Pregunto Marco con una sonrisa.

 **-Si por favor…-** Respondió la chica, ligeramente avergonzada por el sonido que su estómago acababa de hacer.

Después de un abundante desayuno, Star se dirigió a su cuarto para revisar si alguna de sus cosas faltaba. Le parecía extraño que Marco estuviera preocupado por una pequeñez así, al menos, ella lo veía de esa forma.

Cuando entro a su habitación, observo el desorden a su alrededor para ver por donde comenzaría.

 **-¿Qué se supone que tengo que buscar?-** Murmuro la chica un poco exasperada.

Entonces ella observo el espejo que utilizaba para comunicarse con su familia, tenía varios mensajes guardados, al escucharlos no pudo evitar sentirse afligida.

 **-Esto no puede ser bueno…-**

 _ **Patio de los Díaz, 1:13 pm.**_

Por su parte, Marco salió al patio trasero de su casa, necesitaba hacerle unas cuantas preguntas a Lynx sobre la situación que se encontraban ahora. Por experiencias anteriores, el chico reviso primero a lo largo y ancho del patio, asegurándose de que no hubiera nadie presente, como por ejemplo Janna.

No es que le molestara la presencia de la chica, simplemente no quería verse envuelto en más pruebas que solo satisfacían su curiosidad.

Hasta este punto, ese lugar ya lo consideraba su santuario personal.

Marco tomo asiento cerca del portón antes de que comenzara a hablar.

 **-Lynx… necesito preguntarte algo…-** Murmuro el chico, tomando seriedad en su tono.

 _ **-¿Cuál es tu duda humano?-**_ Respondió el monstruo de inmediato.

Marco pauso un momento para poder responder.

 **-Ese peligro que sentí antes… ¿qué crees que haya sido?-** Pregunto Marco sin perder la seriedad.

 _ **-No estoy del todo seguro, pero a juzgar por lo poco que duro, puede que solo apareciera por accidente o se transportara de una forma excesivamente rápida. Pero de lo único que estoy seguro es que era sumamente familiar… la esencia se parecía mucho a la que tenía ese ignorante de Ludo…-**_ Lynx continuo con el mismo tono de voz serio, como el de Marco.

 **-¿Ludo? ¿Crees que el volvió?-** Respondió el chico ligeramente molesto, interrumpiendo a Lynx.

 _ **-¿Después de lo que le hiciste? Lo dudo mucho, ese enano no volverá a ponerse de pie o usar apropiadamente sus manos en al menos 3 meses. Sin embargo, no miento cuando digo que la magia que manejaba Ludo se parecía mucho a lo que estaba en el cuarto de tu Butterfly.-**_ Lynx parecía estar un poco desconcertado por el tono de voz que tenía.

 _ **-Además, ese tipo de magia es la razón por la cual en todas las dimensiones la magia ancestral es temida, o como ellos la llaman a falta de imaginación, magia oscura. Alguien que tenga la capacidad de utilizar magia entra en contacto con ella, y no se tiene la suficiente preparación tanto física como mental, fácilmente se verá corrompido por la sed de poder, hasta el punto de que su propio cuerpo se desfigure y su mente se pierda en el abismo.-**_

 **-Si dices que eso ocurre, ¿entonces porque no me ha ocurrido nada a mí?-** Pregunto el chico con curiosidad.

 _ **-Buena pregunta humano, la razón por la que no te ha ocurrido nada y puedas utilizar el poder libremente, es gracias a mí. Yo funciono como un contrapeso o un ancla en tu mente para que no pierdas el control; años de estudiar y estar en contacto con esta magia me han vuelto inmune a sus efectos… aunque mi relación con Eclipsa ayudo bastante.-**_ Lynx respondió de forma honesta, casi como si supiera que alguien más lo estaba escuchando.

 **-Oh ella… comprendo… ¿y qué relación tenían ustedes?-** A medida que Lynx hablaba, la curiosidad de Marco aumento y al ver que a él no le molesto hablar de eso, planeaba seguir preguntando, casi ignorando el motivo por el cual hablaba con él en primer lugar.

- _ **Ella y yo fuimos buenos amigos en un principio, amantes por un tiempo y después nos casamos, a pesar de que ella abandono a su reino para poder concretar esto último.**_ -Lynx mostro orgulloso el anillo dorado de su mano izquierda.

 _ **-Incluso me atrevo a decir, que la relación que tienen tu Butterfly y tú, se parece un poco a la que tuve con ella.-**_ Respondió el monstruo con una sinceridad autentica, pero Marco parecía mas sorprendido por la comparación que hizo.

 **-Ella y yo… solo somos amigos…-** Murmuro el chico con algo de pesar en sus ojos. **-Además no creo que…-**

 _ **-¿Qué pasa? ¿Te molesta que sea una princesa interdimensional y tú solo un simple humano? ¿O es algo tan malo la idea unir tu vida a la de ella?-**_ Afirmo Lynx interrumpiendo a Marco, se notaba un poco molesto pero mantuvo la calma como era costumbre.

 **-Eso no fue lo que quise decir…-** Respondió el chico mientras agachaba un poco la cabeza.

 _ **-Entonces que lo mundano no te detenga humano…-**_ Lynx cambio a un tono de voz más comprensivo, algo que Marco no había escuchado desde que lo conocía, considerando el poco tiempo que han convivido.

 _ **-Escúchame bien, ambos tenemos algunas cosas en común, por eso corres peligro de estar en la misma situación que yo hace muchos años… veras… lo malo de los hombres como nosotros, es que solo amamos en retrospectiva, cuando la distancia ya es demasiado grande como para actuar…-**_ Lynx se escuchaba un poco fuera de sí, casi ni sonaba como el mismo, ese tema en particular parecía afectarle mucho.

Marco guardo silencio, intentado no interrumpirlo.

 _ **-Solo diré que mi Butterfly… Eclipsa, un día simplemente desapareció… y por más que intente localizarla, no pude encontrar rastros de ella. He dedicado mi vida en su búsqueda, tratando de averiguar qué fue lo que ocurrió… así mismo, lo último que le prometí fue que cuidaría de su legado, cuando llegara el momento… entrenaría al próximo guardián de la heredera Butterfly… por asares muy caprichosos del destino y muy a pesar mío… fuiste tú quien recibió esa herencia.-**_ Lynx recupero un poco su habitual y sarcástica forma de hablar.

 **-Entonces esa es tu historia… es muy interesante, ¿entonces significa que soy el único heredero hasta ahora?-** Pregunto el chico ligeramente emocionado.

 _ **-En efecto si… porque has sido el único lo suficientemente estúpido como para leer los capítulos de Eclipsa sin considerar las consecuencias, agradece al ritual de la Luna Roja de que aun puedes respirar.-**_ Al terminar la frase, Lynx dejo salir una leve carcajada.

 **-Oh…bueno…-** Murmuro el chico algo decepcionado, pensar que el origen de sus nuevas habilidades fueron una serie de acontecimientos afortunados.

 _ **-Tranquilo, da igual el origen si sabes utilizarlo correctamente, ¿me pregunto si deberíamos…?-**_

Entonces Lynx pauso su voz, como si acabara de tener una buena idea pero no supiera como expresarla.

 _ **-Transportarnos…-**_ Murmuro el monstruo terminando la frase.

 **-¿Sucede algo Lynx?-** Pregunto Marco confundido.

 _ **-Ya sé porque el peligro desapareció, estoy seguro de que utilizo unas tijeras dimensionales… ¡Rápido humano! Ve con tu Butterfly y pregunta si sabe dónde están sus tijeras… ¿cómo rayos no me di cuenta antes?-**_ Lynx hablo en un tono más fuerte de lo normal.

 **-Bien… de acuerdo, solo no me grites Lynx.-** Menciono Marco mientras avanzaba con rapidez de vuelta a su casa.

 _ **-¿Gritarte? Si tú eres siempre el que habla en voz alta, eso ya nos ha causado problemas antes…-**_

 **-¿A qué te refieres?-** Marco parecía confundido por la respuesta.

 _ **-Para empezar, siempre gritas, así todo el mundo te escucha, nuevamente, estoy en tu cabeza, ¿sabes que puedes hablar conmigo por medio del pensamiento? No necesitas usar tu voz…-**_ Lynx sonaba algo fastidiado.

Marco se detuvo, mientras que llevo una de sus manos a su cara.

 **-Tienes que estar bromeando…-**

 _ **-Suena bastante lógico si lo piensas bien…-**_ Murmuro el monstruo riéndose.

 **-Da igual…-**

El chico prefirió ignorar ese detalle y apresuro el paso para llegar rápido.

 _ **Habitación de Star, 1:40 pm**_

Marco entro al cuarto de Star, solo para encontrarla buscando algo desesperadamente, pero por un motivo distinto al parecer.

 **-Star, ¿tienes tus tijeras?-** Pregunto el chico.

 **-¡Es lo que estoy tratando de encontrar!-** Respondió ella tirando cajones al azar

Nuevamente el ingenio del monstruo sorprendió al chico, no solo acertó en lo que se había perdido, sino que lo hizo simplemente con las palabras que llegaron a su mente.

Sin embargo, el hecho de que acertara le dio un mal sabor de boca, como si deseara que no tuviera razón.

Al mismo tiempo, Star termino por agotar su paciencia, mientras se lanzaba a su cama.

 **-¡Agghh! ¡Es inútil! No están.-** Murmuro la chica mientras hundía su cara en una almohada.

 **-Tranquila Star, conseguiremos otras.-** El intento consolarla.

 **-No lo entiendes Marco…-** Star tomo un respiro antes de continuar **-Hay problemas en casa y necesito averiguar qué fue lo que ocurrió.-**

 **-¿Hablas de Mewni?-** Pregunto Marco, casi intuyendo lo que sucedería en unos minutos.

Star solo asintió con su cabeza.

 **-Mis padres me dijeron que no volviera en al menos 3 semanas… 1 semana significa insurgencia de monstruos, 2 un golpe de estado y eso usualmente lo resuelven ellos, pero 3…-**

 **-¿Qué sucede cuando dicen 3 semanas?-** Pregunto Marco.

 **-NUNCA han llegado a las 3 semanas.-** Star hizo mucho énfasis en la palabra nunca. **-Por eso quería volver, pero creo que algo se llevó mis tijeras y ahora estamos varados.-**

 **-Entiendo… ¿qué hay de Glossaryck? ¿Él puede ayudarnos?-** Menciono el chico aportando su idea.

En menos de un segundo, la cara de Star se ilumino como si le hubieran dicho la mejor noticia de su vida.

 **-¡Tienes razón Marco! Lo llamare ahora mismo, ¡Glossaryck, te necesito!-**

Al finalizar la frase, el libro de hechizos se abrió de forma repentina, hasta que el pequeño genio azul hizo acto de presencia una vez más.

 **-A sus órdenes princesa.-** El genio realizo su acostumbrada reverencia frente a Star, pero al notar que Marco estaba con ella, él se reincorporo con los brazos cruzados. **-Veo que no te separaras de él, ¿verdad?…-**

 **-Eso de igual ahora Glossaryck, ¿tú tienes tijeras dimensionales?-** Pregunto la chica enérgicamente.

En ese momento, el genio chasqueo sus dedos, y unas tijeras azules con adornos dorados aparecieron frente a él, prácticamente eran de su mismo tamaño.

 **-Por supuesto, cada miembro mágico del reino de Mewni tiene las suyas propias, ¿por qué la pregunta?-**

Sin embargo, Star no respondió, sino que rápidamente tomo las tijeras he intento abrir un portal, pero Glossaryck atrajo las tijeras devuelta con él.

 **-No tan rápido princesa, ¿no se supone que tienes unas propias?-** Pregunto el genio arqueando una de sus cejas.

 **-Si pero… creo que las robaron.-** Respondió Star con una risita nerviosa pero sonó seria momentos después.

 **-Eso no importa ahora, ocurre algo en Mewni y necesito saber qué fue lo que pasó.-**

 **-Tienes la horrible tendencia de que roben tus cosas princesa, déjame adivinar, ¿te prohibieron regresar en 2 semanas?-** Glossaryck rasco la gema de su cabeza, en señal de fastidio

 **-3 semanas…-** Susurro la chica usando 3 dedos de su mano.

 **-De acuerdo… tienes razón, eso es algo grave, pero no voy a desobedecer las órdenes de su majestad, sin embargo, necesito consultar con ella tu reciente** _ **relación**_ **con Marco.-** El genio acariciaba su barba mientras terminaba de hablar.

Marco parecía quedarse paralizado en su lugar, pero aun así guardo silencio.

 **-¿A… a que te refieres?-** Respondió ella sumamente nerviosa.

 **-Me refiero al monstruo que está en la cabeza del chico, intuyo que ya lo conociste, pero aun así no puedo dejar las cosas como están, como dije antes puede ser muy peligroso.-** El genio se explicó al notar la reacción de la chica. **-Cualquier otro tipo de relación no es de mi incumbencia…-**

 **-Ah…eso… entiendo.-** Star respiro aliviada.

Glossaryck volvió a acariciar su barba, como si pensara en lo que estaba por decir.

 **-Escucha Star, puedo prestarte las tijeras, pero hay una condición, voy a ir con ustedes.-** Menciono el genio arqueando una ceja. **-Alguien tiene que cuidarte si Marco pierde el control.-**

 **-Sigo aquí Glossaryck...-** Marco estaba molesto por la forma en la que el genio se refería a él.

 **-Suena justo.-** Respondió la chica, ignorando el comentario.

 **-Partimos en 20 minutos, arreglen lo que necesiten.-** Al decir esto el genio volvió a entrar en el libro.

 **-Vuelvo en un momento, voy a avisarle a mis padres, no me tardo.-**

Star ya estaba lista, no necesitaba nada más que su varita para poder defenderse así que solo espero a Marco.

El bajo por las escaleras, y pudo ver a sus padres leyendo libros en el sofá.

 **-Mama, papa, voy a ayudar a Star con unos problemas en su dimensión, volveré más tarde.-**

Él pensó por un momento sus padres dirían algo, pero mantuvieron su actitud serena y tranquila, la cual los distinguía.

 **-De acuerdo hijo, vuelve antes de la cena.-** Murmuro Angie.

 **-Cuídate mucho mijo, ¡también cuida a Star de nuestra parte!-** Menciono Rafael en un tono alegre.

 **-Bien... gracias.-** Respondió el chico mientras volvía a subir las escaleras.

A pesar que era costumbre de avisarles a sus padres, sintió algo extraño cuando se despidió de ellos. Tuvo una sensación extraña y que no le gusto en lo absoluto.

Sintió que ya no vería a sus padres ni a nadie más en un largo tiempo…

Él se detuvo unos momentos, solo para ignorar esa sensación y seguir hacia la habitación de Star.

Hizo una promesa y pensaba cumplirá sin importar las consecuencias.

Al regresar con Star y Glossaryck, ellos ya habían abierto un portal, solo esperaron a que Marco volviera.

 **-Bien, todo listo… vámonos.-** Menciono Marco, aunque había dejado de lado esa sensación, aun se notaba en su rostro que estaba preocupado.

 **-¿Estas bien Marco?-** Pregunto Star al notar el ánimo del chico.

 **-No es nada…-** Marco intento sonar calmado.

 **-Ok… vámonos entonces.-** Ella no parecía muy convencida pero decidió dejarlo pasar.

Entonces los tres entraron en el portal, sin ninguna idea de lo que les esperaba al llegar a Mewni.

 _ **Praderas de Mewni, 2 km de distancia del Castillo, 2:11 pm hora de la Tierra**_

Cuando salieron del portal, notaron que no fueron directamente al castillo, en su lugar aparecieron directamente en una amplia pradera, desde ahí se podía observar el enorme castillo Mewniano.

 **-Qué raro, estoy seguro que abrí el portal hacia el castillo, me pregunto que habrá salido mal…-**

Antes de que pudieran hacer algo, una lanza salió de la nada y se dirigió directamente hacia Star.

 **-¡Cuidado!-**

Marco fue el primero en darse cuenta y tuvo abalanzarse sobre la chica para evitar que fuera herida por el arma.

 **-Gracias Marco pero… ¿de dónde salió eso?-** Pregunto ella confundida.

 **-No hay tiempo Star… tenemos compañía…-**

Al mirar a su alrededor, notaron un escuadrón de más de 50 monstruos armados hasta los dientes, mientras que se acercaban a ellos no con precisamente buenas intenciones.

 **-Esto explica muchas cosas, pero necesito ir con la reina ahora.-** Al decir esto, Glossaryck se envolvió en un escudo del mismo color de su piel y se fue volando encima del libro de hechizos.

 **-¡Glossaryck! ¿¡Nos estas abandonando!?-** Pregunto Star muy molesta.

 **-Ustedes pueden cuidarse solos, los veo después.-** Fue lo último que dijo el genio antes de irse volando.

Bien, había que admitirlo, la situación no lucia bien, Glossaryck se fue y se llevó las tijeras con él. Ahora no había más opción que pelear.

Antes de que entraran en combate, unas trompetas se escucharon detrás de ellos, mientras que rápidamente avanzaron una legión de al menos 20 guerreros Mewnianos, todos lideraros por un caballero con una armadura plateada montado en un guerricornio, mientras que los demás lo seguían enérgicamente a pie. El choque de ambas fuerzas fue abrumador, pero los Mewnianos atacaron con fuerza y determinación. Star tenía razón, los de su pueblo son excelentes guerreros.

El que los lideraba bajo de su guerricornio directamente con ellos.

 **-¿Por qué diantres están aquí? ¡No hay lugar para niños en una guerra!-** Exclamo el soldado, mientras que los empujaba de la espalda para sacarlos de ahí. **-Soy el capitán Darío, voy a ponerlos a salvo.-**

El capitán era bastante alto, incluso más que cualquier otra persona que hayan visto, se distinguía mucho el brillo de su armadura y el tamaño de su mandoble, el cual era casi del tamaño de Marco, a pesar de hablar como un adulto maduro, el capitán parecía apenas tener más de 20 años. Usaba un corte militar, y su cabello era tan rubio como el de Star.

 **-Gracias por la asistencia capitán, pero podemos cuidarnos nosotros mismos, ¿cuáles son tus ordenes?-** Menciono Star con un tono de voz que se asemeja al de su madre.

 **-¿Quién eres tú?-** Pregunto el guerrero, reconociendo un poco a la chica frente a él.

 **-Soy Star Butterfly, heredera del Reino de Mewni y el… es…-** Ella perdió un poco el tono de voz autoritario con el que hablo, pero lo recupero rápidamente. **-Mi guardián personal, Marco Díaz de la Tierra.-**

 **-¿Dijiste Butterfly?-** Cuestiono el capitán sorprendido por la respuesta. **-¿Que estás haciendo en medio de la nada?-**

En ese momento, dos monstruos enormes los atacaron por sorpresa, y tan rápido como aparecieron, el capitán desenvaino su mandoble. Star y Marco tomaron posiciones de combate pero el guerrero se les adelanto. Primero corto la pierna de uno de los monstruos con un tajo limpio y preciso, haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera. Otro monstruo alzo su hacha para atacar por la espalda del capitán, pero este con un giro rápido corto su cabeza sin que se diera cuenta de lo que había ocurrido. El que estaba en el suelo intento levantarse pero Darío clavo su espada en el pecho del monstruo antes de que pudiera hacer algo. Mientras la vida del monstruo se desvanecía, sus ojos brillaban de un color verde al igual que su sangre, pero cuando la muerte lo alcanzo, el brillo de sus ojos se desvanecio y la sangre volvio a ser de color roja. Marco había visto esos colores antes como cuando enfrento a Ludo, pero nunca en un monstruo.

Star se sintió indignada, por más que peleara con monstruos antes, siempre se aseguraba de no matar a nadie, eso simplemente le parecía incorrecto.

 **-Fue impresionante…-** Murmuro Marco.

 **-Eso no era necesario…-** Menciono Star algo molesta.

 **-Disculpadme por eso princesa, pero no voy a mostrar ninguna piedad hacia ellos…-** Menciono el capitán con un semblante serio.

 **-Desde esta mañana, estos invasores atacaron aldeas indefensas como Arni y Guldobe, entre otras, ahora están reducidas a cenizas… incluyendo a su gente.-**

 **-Es imposible…-** Murmuro Star con mucha aflicción en su rostro.

 **-Lamento darle estas noticias, sé que es duro pero nos dieron la orden de defender a quien lo necesitara, escuchamos que un escuadrón de exploración fue emboscado en esta dirección, y entonces los encontré a ustedes…-** El caballero parecía disculparse de forma honesta, pero aun así seguía con su semblante serio.

Los demás caballeros habían terminado de vencer a los monstruos, aunque pelearon de una forma magnifica, tuvieron dos bajas de su parte. Pero a lo lejos se escuchó un cuerno de batalla y otra guerrilla de 50 monstruos se acercó hacia ellos, los cuales tenían los mismos ojos que los que habían enfrentado antes.

 **-Esto no puede ser… ¡Estaciones de batalla! ¡Ahora!-** Ordeno el capitán.

En ese momento, parte de los sentidos de Marco se activaron sin necesidad de activar el ¨Pallium¨, y pudo detectar donde estaban la gente que Darío buscaba.

 **-Star… ya sé dónde está el escuadrón perdido, voy por ellos, tu quédate a ayudar al capitán.-** Marco no perdió el tiempo con explicaciones y salió corriendo en dirección hacia el bosque más cercano.

 **-¡Marco! ¡Espera! No hay que separarnos…-** Pero fue inútil, el chico ya había avanzado mucho como para que pudiera escucharla.

 **-Él dijo que sabía dónde estaban los soldados perdidos, ¿cómo es eso posible?-** Pregunto el capitán, poniendo en duda lo que dijo Marco.

 **-Tranquilo, él tiene… digamos un sexto sentido, da igual, ¡vamos a ayudar a los caballeros!-** Ella corrió hacia donde los soldados Mewnianos estaban peleando.

 **-Como ordene… princesa.-** Menciono el capitán, aun dudando de ella.

 _ **Bosque occidental de Mewni, 2:21 pm, hora de la Tierra.**_

Marco se apresuró a entrar en el bosque, mientras esquivaba arboles al abrirse paso.

 _ **-Me sorprende que vinieras tu solo, es totalmente contrario a tu naturaleza.-**_ Menciono Lynx, quien hace unos momentos estaba inusualmente cayado.

 **-A mí me sorprende que no dijeras nada por los monstruos que murieron…-** Respondió el chico extrañado.

 _ **-¿No quedó claro antes humano? No tengo ningún interés por los de mi especie, han sido una vergüenza por generaciones., por mi pueden morir todos por igual.-**_ Lynx menciono este despego con mucha naturalidad, como si tuviera esa forma de pensar desde hace ya mucho tiempo.

 **-Como digas Lynx, por cierto, ¿puedes ayudarme a localizar a los soldados?-** Pregunto el chico ya que había perdido el rastro

 _ **-¿Por qué motivo? En poco tiempo serán liquidados, no hay por qué molestarse.-**_ Menciono el monstruo con mucha calma.

 **-Lynx…-** Marco sonaba exasperado.

 _ **-Bien… avanza unos 30 metros más y podrás encontrarlos, son 9 Mewhumanos y 3 de ellos ya murieron, pero procede con cuidado, hay un sinfín de monstruos rodeándolos.-**_

 **-No hay problema, yo me encargo.-** Menciono Marco desde su mente, ahora ya aprendió a mantenerse callado y hablar con Lynx sin que nadie lo escuche.

Cuando llego al lugar indicado, se dio cuenta de que debió acercarse con más cuidado, ya que Lynx no estaba exagerando, realmente había muchísimos monstruos, todos ellos tenían los ojos brillando de color verde y los soldados se habían atrincherado cerca de un enorme tronco podrido.

 **-Maldición…-** Fue lo último que dijo el chico antes de que los monstruos se abalanzaran sobre él.

El primero que llego intento empalarlo con una lanza, Marco la pateó hacia un lado desviándola y con su brazo izquierdo, soltó un fuerte puñetazo que derribo al monstruo. Un segundo monstruo apareció detrás de él e intento atacar con un mazo de picos, el cual a pesar de que el chico se agacho y rodo hacia un lado para esquivarlo, fue alcanzado superficialmente por los picos en uno de sus brazos, estropeando un poco su suéter favorito.

 **-¡Oye eso va a dejar marca!-** Exclamo el chico enojado.

Como respuesta, el monstruo solo soltó un gruñido e intento atacar otra vez. Al mismo tiempo, dos monstruos más se acercaron con espadas. Con una patada giratoria, Marco desarmo a dos de los monstruos, el del mazo y uno con espada, cuando se reincorporo, derribo a uno golpeándolo en la cara y al otro lo pateó directamente en una rodilla, haciendo que el monstruo bajara la guardia y así pudiera golpearlo en el estómago para derribarlo igual. Sin embargo aún faltaba un monstruo. Este último estuvo a punto de atravesarlo con la espada, pero uso parte de su manga izquierda para desviar el ataque, pero esta quedo dañada, finalmente se agacho para tomar impulso y con un puñetazo hacia arriba derroto al último monstruo.

Marco jadeaba por el esfuerzo, estos monstruos eran mucho más fuertes y duros que los que acostumbraba pelear cuando Ludo aun trataba de robar la varita de Star, sin mencionar que estos genuinamente intentaban matarlo.

Mientras esto ocurría, los soldados que estaban atrincherados en un enorme tronco del tamaño de una cabaña, observaron con asombro la habilidad del chico.

 **-¿Y ese muchacho de dónde salió? –** Pregunto uno de los soldados.

 **-No lo sé, pero por sus ropas, parece ser un humano de la Tierra, además les dio una paliza a esos monstruos ¡y sin usar armas!-** Respondió otro de ellos.

 **-¡Eso es imposible! Si es verdad deberíamos sentirnos avergonzados… que un humano nos deje en ridículo de esa forma…-** Murmuro otro soldado completamente desanimado.

 **-Silencio… sea quien sea, parece que vino ayudarnos.-** Menciono la única chica del grupo, al parecer, estaba herida en su brazo derecho. Usaba una armadura ligera de cuero, casi como un corset, la cual parecía extenderse hacia sus piernas como una gabardina hasta las rodillas, guardaba una espada en su espalda, sin embargo, usaba su brazo sano para hacer precion en su herida y evitar que se desangrara. Ella era solo un poco más alta que Star, su cabello corto y negro, tendría un ligero parecido al de Janna.

 **-No tienes derecho a hablarnos de ese modo, solo eres una recluta, ¿recuerdas Steena?-** Respondió nuevamente uno de los soldados.

 **-Ahora todos estamos igual de mal, y si no proponen algo útil, sugiero que mejor intentemos ayudar al humano, lo haría yo misma si mi brazo no estuviera inutilizado.-** Murmuro Steena en un tono muy serio.

Los demás soldados solo guardaron silencio y se negaron a seguir hablando.

 **-Eso pensé, ya saben lo que dicen los capitanes, si no van a ayudar mejor no estorben.-** Murmuro nuevamente la chica al ver que ningún soldado parecía tener intención de moverse. En realidad, todos eran nuevos reclutas, pero solo la trataban de esa manera porque era la última que había entrado en el escuadrón recientemente.

 **-Solo espero que ese chico traiga refuerzos…-** Pensó para sí misma la joven recluta.

Marco no tuvo mucho tiempo para ganar un respiro, cuando noto que los monstruos que derroto volvían a levantarse.

 **-No otra vez…-** Marco llevo su mano a su frente en señal de fastidio. **-Tengo que acabar con esto ahora…¨!Pallium!¨-**

Las chispas y partículas purpuras se juntaron de una forma tan rápida como nunca antes había visto, dándole su habitual apariencia del ¨manto¨, e incluso se sintió mucho más fuerte. Marco imagino que fue porque estaba en Mewni y estaba en un bosque donde hay un sin número de formas de vida, literalmente hasta el césped podía ser una fuente de magia.

Cuando los monstruos se levantaron, llegaron más por donde ellos salieron. Uno de ellos trato de atacarlo de frente. Grave error.

Sin pestañear, Marco golpeo al monstruo tan fuerte que salió despedido a una velocidad increíble, incluso se llevó de paso a los demás monstruos en su camino y uno que otro árbol. Los monstruos no parecían impresionados, es más, ni siquiera se inmutaron por esa muestra de fuerza. Parecía como si no estuvieran conscientes de lo que hacían, eso le pareció sospechoso a Marco.

Pero los soldados atrincherados, en caso contrario parecían sumamente impresionados.

Los monstruos atacaron nuevamente, sin embargo uno por uno, fueron derrotados de un solo golpe. Aun así parecían salir desde el suelo ya que entre más derrotaba, mas aparecían. Esto comenzaba a ser molesto para Marco.

 **-¿Acaso vieron lo mismo que yo?-** Pregunto uno de los soldados.

 **-Creo que estamos muertos y comenzamos a alucinar…-** Respondió otro de ellos.

 **-Compórtense muchachos… hay que alegrarnos de que al menos no está en nuestra contra.-** Murmuro Steena intentando que todos recuperaran la calma.

 **-De hecho…-** Murmuro uno de ellos en lo que guardaban silencio.

Marco continuo derrotando a los monstruos, pero estos insistían en regresar, ya al borde del fastidio, el recurrió a Lynx por medio de su mente.

 **-¿Conoces alguna forma de…?-** Un monstruo lo interrumpió atacándolo por la espalda, pero el uso la misma inercia para arrogarlo lejos. **-… ¿acabar con ellos de una vez?-**

 _ **-Mmm, creo hay algo útil para tu situación en mi repertorio, pero requiere mucho esfuerzo y energía… ¿te sientes listo para usarlo?-** _ Murmuro Lynx, probando la voluntad del chico.

 **-Absolutamente.-** Respondió Marco lleno de confianza.

 _ **-Excelente, ahora, recuerda lo que has aprendido hasta ahora, pero en lugar de distribuir la energía por tu cuerpo, concéntrala en tu brazo izquierdo.-** _ Murmuro el monstruo explicando el hechizo.

 _ **-Cuando sientas que has llegado al límite, repite las siguientes palabras y choca tu mano contra el suelo.-**_

En ese momento Lynx murmuro en nombre de hechizo para que solo Marco lo pudiera escuchar.

 **-Ok… lo intentare.-** Al terminar la frase, Marco salto hacia el árbol más alto que pudo observar, mientras que cerraba sus ojos y concentraba su energía, los monstruos aun lo seguían y subieron por el árbol también. En su mano izquierda, un pequeño orbe de color negro comenzó a formarse, y poco a poco creció más. Rápidamente cubrió su mano en totalidad, el orbe ahora tenía el centro de color blanco y su circunferencia paso a ser del color purpura de sus ojos.

 **-¿Qué está haciendo ese chico?-** Se preguntó a si misma Steena, mientras lo observaba desde el tronco podrido.

Cuando sintió que no pudo reunir más energía, Marco se lanzó desde el árbol hacia el suelo y choco su mano contra el suelo mientras recitaba las palabras que Lynx le acababa de enseñar.

 **-¨¡Tenebris Sentinam!¨-**

Al decir estas palabras en voz alta Steena reconoció el idioma en el que hablaba y sin perder tiempo advirtió a sus compañeros.

 **-¡TODOS CUBRANSE, AHORA!-** Grito la chica tirándose al suelo, mientras que sus compañeros la imitaban con miedo en sus rostros.

En cuanto Marco termino de decir esas palabras, una enorme cúpula energía comenzó a expandirse, golpeando todo a su paso. Todos los monstruos que fueron tocados por esa fuerza salieron despedidos por los aires, y que los que estaban en el suelo, fueron electrocutados por relámpagos de color purpura, mientras quedaban fuera de combate definitivamente. El hechizo tenía tanta fuerza destructiva que algunos árboles fueron arrancados desde la raíz y los que pudieron resistir, se quedaron quemados por completo y perdieron todas sus hojas. Incluso, el tronco donde los soldados estaban a cubierto fue hecho añicos, lastimando de manera superficial a la mayoría de los soldados. Si Steena no le hubiera dicho que se cubrieran, tal vez alguno de ellos no hubiera sobrevivido a la explosión.

Marco miro a su alrededor, asustándose de lo que veían sus ojos mientras que el ¨manto¨ se desvanecía y al observar el suelo donde aterrizo dejo un cráter enorme.

 **-¿Q…que es lo que he hecho?-** Marco noto toda la destrucción a su alrededor, y al acercarse a uno de los cuerpos de los monstruos, se dio cuenta de que aún vivía, apenas… pero respiraba.

 **-Esto no es lo que quería Lynx…-** Pensó el chico sumamente preocupado, dirigiéndose al monstruo. **-¿Crees que alguien… murió?-**

 _ **-No lo sé, ¿tú los querías muertos?-**_ Pregunto el monstruo incrédulo.

 **-No exactamente…-** Respondió Marco, aún sorprendido por la destrucción que causo.

 _ **-Entonces has respondido a tu propia pregunta, no están ¨exactamente¨ muertos, así que no hay de qué preocuparse.-**_ Afirmo Lynx con su habitual tono sarcástico.

 **-No volveré a hacer ese hechizo… solo si es necesario.-** Reflexiono el chico mientras aun observaba lo que había hecho.

 _ **-Bravo, ya entendiste su propósito sin que te lo explicara...-**_ Respondió Lynx, dando a entender que comprendía el malestar del chico, pero sin mostrar mucho interés.

 **-Supongo...-** Murmuro Marco para sí mismo.

En ese momento, los jóvenes soldados se levantaron y comenzaron a correr despavoridos.

 **-Huyan… ¡ese niño es un monstruo también!-**

Fue lo único que pudo escuchar de los soldados que acababa de salvar, aunque pensándolo un poco, casi los liquida también.

 _ **-Y esto humano, es lo que se gana por intentar ayudar a los demás…-** _ Menciono Lynx una vez mas de forma sarcástica.

Entonces Steena se levantó, moviendo los restos de leña a su alrededor, aun sosteniendo su brazo herido.

 **-¡Oye tu…!-** La chica grito hacia Marco. **-¿Cuál es tu propósito aquí?-**

Marco se sorprendió al escuchar la voz, y al parecer ella no tenía intenciones de huir.

 **-Vine a ayudar, aunque no salió como esperaba…-** Respondió Marco un poco avergonzado por lo acababa de hacer.

 **-Funciono para mi… ¿quién te envía?...-** Pregunto la joven recluta.

 **-La princesa Star Butterfly y el capitán Darío.-** Respondió pensando que al menos podía confiar en ella, fue la única que no huyo después de todo.

 **-Impresionante… eso explica tus tendencias ¨destructivas¨.-** Steena dejo salir una leve carcajada.

 **-Fue… un accidente.-** Respondió el chico observando a su alrededor.

 **-Uno que nos salvó la vida, no te quites tanto crédito, si los demás no lo aprecian, yo si… ¿cuál es tu nombre?-** Pregunto ella con curiosidad.

 **-Marco-** Murmuro el chico mientras caminaba hacia ella.

 **-Bien, Marco, ayúdame a salir de aquí…-** Respondió ella, aunque lo soportaba, la herida de su brazo parecía empeorar.

 **-Si… enseguida.-** Marco tomo el brazo sano de la chica y lo cruzo por sus hombros para ayudarla a caminar.

 _ **Momentos antes del hechizo de Marco y Lynx, desde la perspectiva de Star.**_

La pelea contra los refuerzos fue breve, la magia de Star fue de muchísima ayuda. Los que se volvían a levantar, simplemente los congelaba en su sitio.

Además, habían levantado un campamento para poder curar a los heridos.

 **-¿Todos están bien?-** Pregunto Star cuando la pelea termino.

Todos los soldados alzaron sus manos para que ella pudiera ver que todos estaban bien.

Lamentablemente ahora estaban enterrando a los dos caballeros que perdieron la vida, Star se acercó a Darío.

 **-Disculpa por no llegar antes, tal vez podríamos haber salvado a tus hombres…-** Menciono Star dando su más sincero pésame.

 **-No te disculpes, si no hubieras ayudado ahora quien sabe a cuantos habríamos perdido.-** Respondió Darío desde donde estaba sentado **. -Se lo agradezco su majestad, pero son las consecuencias de la guerra.-**

Ese comentario hizo que Star se sintiera un poco mejor, pero aun así sintió culpa.

 **-Cuando terminemos aquí, iremos directamente al castillo de la capital, llevan asediándolo desde esta mañana, y no les vendrá mal los refuerzos.-** Darío menciono esto último un poco preocupado.

Star se asustó al escuchar eso.

 **-Mama… Papa… ¿por qué está ocurriendo esto?-** Ella pensó eso para si misma.

Unos segundos después, se escuchó una explosión enorme en dirección al bosque por donde entro Marco hace unos minutos, parecía formar un enorme domo de color negro mientras despedía vientos sumamente fuertes..

 **-Oh no… ¡Marco!-** Star comenzó a preocuparse.

 **-¿Y eso que es?-** Pregunto Darío con una mueca de sorpresa.

 **-No lo sé, pero Marco fue en esa dirección… ¡hay que asegurarnos que él y los soldados estén bien!-**

 **-De acuerdo…-** Mientras montaba a su guerriconrio se acercó a Star. **-¡Sube! Así llegaremos más rápido.**

 **-¡Gracias Darío!-** De un salto Star monto también y ambos se dirigieron a la explosión.

A medida que avanzaban por el bosque notaron que los soldados huían despavoridos, mientras que se alejaban de la explosión.

 **-¡Soldados!-** Darío intento calmar a los jóvenes reclutas. **-¿Qué fue lo que les ocurrió?-**

Uno de ellos comenzó a balbucear y apenas pudieron entenderlo.

 **-Estábamos r…rodeados por los invasores, nos a…atrincheramos a esperar refuerzos, pero solo un c…chico llego, derroto a los monstruos, p…pensábamos que estaba bien, ¡hasta que voló todo en pedazos!-**

 **-Entiendo soldado, sique el sendero y encontraras mi campamento.-** Ordeno Darío al joven recluta.

 **-¡Gracias capitán!-** El soldado no perdió el tiempo y les dijo a sus compañeros que lo siguieran.

 **-Imagino que el causante de esto fue tu guardián, ¿correcto princesa?-** Pregunto Darío un poco desconcertado por la situación,

 **-Eso creo…-** Star no estaba segura de que Marco fuera capaz de hacer algo así.

Mientras avanzaban por el bosque notaron dos figuras que avanzaban lentamente

Cuando Star reconoció la figura, salto del guerricornio en movimiento, y al caer al suelo rodo un poco para amortiguar la caída. Al levantarse, se dirigió rápidamente hacia Marco, derribándolo al suelo con un abrazo.

Steena recupero la compostura pero estuvo a punto de caerse, también se sorprendió un poco por la reacción de la princesa.

 **-¡Marco! Cuando vi la explosión me asusté mucho… pensé que te había ocurrido algo…-** Murmuro Star mientras abrazaba con fuerza al chico.

 **-Estoy bien, son solo fueron unos rasguños… y la explosión la cause yo…-** El también murmuro, intentando que solo ella lo escuchara

Ella por un momento dudo de lo que dijo, pero al recordar lo que ocurrió con Ludo hace un tiempo, decidió creerle, después de todo, ahora tenía nuevas habilidades.

 **-Créelo princesa, este chico nos salvó la vida a mí y a mis compañeros… aunque destruyo todo lo demás.-** Menciono Steena dirigiéndose a Star.

Star giro su cabeza al escuchar una voz nueva, y rápidamente se reincorporo.

 **-Oh disculpa pero… ¿quién eres tú?-** Pregunto Star confundida.

 **-Mi nombre es Steena, soy solo una recluta, pero este chico es impresionante.-** Ella se dirigió a Marco.

 **-El prácticamente derroto el solo a más de 100 monstruos y a los que sobraron los mando a volar con esa explosión, ¿es pariente tuyo?-**

 **-Él es… mi guardián…-** Mientras que inocentemente giro su cabeza sonriendo hacia donde estaba Marco, mientras que el devolvía el gesto.

 **-No pudiste elegir a alguien mejor princesa…-** Afirmo la joven recluta.

 **-Lo se…-** Murmuro Star para sí misma.

 **-Bien, ¿y ahora que hacemos? Glossaryck nos abandonó y necesitamos llegar al castillo.-** Menciono Marco recapitulando su situación actual.

 **-Mis hombres y yo nos dirigimos hacia allá, pueden acompañarnos si gustan.-** Sugirió el capitán.

 **-Me parece una idea excelente, ¡entre más seamos mejor!-** Star respondió enérgicamente.

 **-Entonces está decidido, mi escuadrón parece que acaba de desertar, así que me quedare con ustedes.-** Menciono Steena mientras que caminaba con dificultad.

 **-Escuchen, si no es mucho pedir, ¿podríamos conseguir algo de ropa? La mía se estropeo hace unos momentos.-** Murmuro Marco intentando sonar igual de animado que sus compañeros.

 **-Yo te puedo ayudar con eso.-** Respondió Darío. **\- Volvamos al campamento.-**

Mientras caminaba, Star no pudo evitar recordar sobre el sueño que tuvo antes, aunque muchas cosas no coincidían, su dimensión se encontraba en crisis y ya se habían perdido muchas vidas, así que no iba a detenerse hasta asegurarse de que sus padres estén bien y descubra quien está detrás de todo esto.

FIN DEL CAPITULO.

 _ **Ahora este es mi capítulo más ambicioso, sin embargo, en el capítulo anterior no estoy muy conforme por la forma en la que quedo, siento que me hizo falta hacer más énfasis en ciertos aspectos, pero ustedes juzguen, si lo dejo como esta o lo modifico.**_

 _ **En la parte, ¨Ya entendiste**_ **tu** _ **proposito¨ en realidad, debia decir, ¨Ya entendiste**_ **su** _ **proposito¨.**_

 _ **Con la primera frase, parece dar a entender que Marco es un arma, pero en la segunda, que fue mi idea, es que el hechizo que utilizo era realmente peligroso y tenia que usarse sabiamente.**_

 _ **Un pequeño error con una letra puede dar una perspectiva completamente distinta. Tambien arregle otros errores de edicion que no me habia dado cuenta hasta ahora, de antemano gracias a Byakko Yugure por el comentario y la sugerencia.**_

 _ **Además, imagino por defecto que ya todos vieron los últimos capítulos hasta ahora así que dudo mucho que le haga spoiler a alguien y si es así pido una disculpa de antemano. En general fueron realmente buenos, pero solo hubo una cosa que no me agrado del todo**_

 _ **Eclipsa atrapada en el cristal de Rockhead.**_

 _ **¿En serio? Eso arruina casi por completo el misticismo que Eclipsa genero a lo largo de la serie, Rockhead es un completo idiota, al menos por la forma que lo mostraron en el capítulo, ni siquiera sus propias manos están de acuerdo con él, literalmente. Sin mencionar que no hacen ninguna referencia al monstruo que aparece en el cuadro junto con ella, en el caso del fic, a Lynx, siguiendo el nombre con cual he usado hasta ahora.**_

 _ **Fuera de eso todo fue excelente. Sin embargo me gustaría leer sus opiniones al respecto y ver si coincidimos. Con respecto a fic, imagine muchas cosas que ahora están sucediendo con la serie, solo que aquí las pondré de una forma ¨distinta¨ para que tengan una mejor continuidad.**_

 _ **Sin más que añadir agradezco el seguimiento como es costumbre a Byakko Yugure, Homura Li, Aquiles Vaesa, jmdrg, GEMITHA0208, Huachi-sama, rociobeluibarra, Ivonne365, Lucky Ted, Meepy Writer, Moly RQ, Noobsterblock, Rizel Iwaki, Xenon666, . etherias dragneel, harunalin8767, ianavilla12, jocuda, kronos93lrt y poriqui158.**_

 _ **Muchas gracias y espero que hayan disfrutado de la lectura.**_


	8. Al límite

_**Capítulo 8: Al Límite**_

 _ **Bosque occidental de Mewni, 2:59 pm, hora de la Tierra.**_

Liderados por Darío, el pequeño grupo regreso al campamento, al parecer, lo habían reubicado para poder tratar a los heridos de la batalla anterior.

Como Steena aún estaba herida, Star ayudo a tratarla del brazo, sin magia obviamente, sino usando unos vendajes de emergencia que Darío tenía en su guerricornio. Ella se había vuelto buena en ese asunto de los primeros auxilios, gracias a las enseñanzas de Marco. Incluso el capitán ofreció su montura para llevarla, sin embargo ella se negó, pero Star la convenció de aceptar.

En su pensamiento, ella parecía un poco reluctante al respecto, usualmente se las arreglaba sola ante cualquier situación… ahora se encontraba herida y no podía evitar sentirse como una carga. No solamente la había salvado un raro humano con un poder ilógico y contrario a su dimensión, si no que había sido enviado por la mismísima princesa de Mewni y un capitán de alto rango. Le parecía extraño, realmente extraño, que ellos la trataran de una manera tan amable y bondadosa, a pesar de que fallo horriblemente su misión y se vio forzada a esperar refuerzos, los cuales creyó que nunca llegarían…

Steena sacudió un poco su cabeza en negación, nada de eso podía ser algo malo, gracias a ellos no estaba muerta, o algo peor… Así que decidió disfrutar lo que quedaba de camino.

Al notar que solo Darío estaba frente a ella, serio y sereno como era su personalidad, giro su cabeza para observar a la princesa y a su guardián, sorprendiéndose un poco por lo que veía. Ambos bromeaban y reían al caminar.

Si no fuera por lo que acaba de presenciar hace unos minutos, pensaría que ellos dos no eran más que dos simples niños, amigos como cualquiera en Mewni. Aunque, no tenía tanto derecho de juzgar a alguien por su apariencia, después de todo, apenas tenía 16 años.

Sin embargo, por unos breves segundos noto que ellos dos se veían fijamente, y rompían el contacto visual unos momentos, solo para volver poco después mientras sonreían.

 **-Vaya… esos dos se traen algo…-** Murmuro ella, mientras se reía un poco por lo enternecedora escena.

 **-Recluta… Es de mala educación observar fijamente a otras personas, en especial a la realeza.-** Hablo en voz alta el capitán y con un tono serio, sin siquiera girar su cabeza hacia atrás.

 **-Vamos Darío, no te pongas santurrón conmigo, esos dos se ven adorables… además mi nombre es Steena.-** Respondió ella mientras seguía con la cabeza hacia atrás, ignorando por completo al capitán.

 **-No puedes llamarme solo por mi nombre, ¿tengo que recordarte que soy tu oficial al mando?-** Darío sonó desafiante pero no perdio la amabilidad, como consecuencia de la actitud de Steena y a su propia disciplina militar.

 **-Pffft, no hasta que lleguemos al campamento, señor.-** Al terminar la frase, ella se estiro de una forma despreocupada.

 **-Como gustes…-** Darío se resignó a continuar con la conversación, aun así, ella tenía razón, no podía ponerla bajo su mando a menos que ella lo pidiera o su superior se lo encargara, aunque es probable que este último ya esté muerto o haya escapado.

Tanto Darío como Steena, se adelantaron un poco mientras que dejaron a Star y Marco a unos metros atrás.

A pesar de bromear y divertirse, Star recordó con mucha angustia lo que le había dicho Darío hace unos momentos. Varias aldeas y poblados de su reino fueron destruidos, sin mencionar las vidas que se perdieron por esta… guerra, la cual ni siquiera sabía porque había comenzado. Era algo fuera de lo común que los monstruos salgan de sus dominios en las afueras de Mewni, y si lo hacen, solo buscan saquear comida u otra clase de sustento, pero siempre en grupos pequeños y poco organizados, como lo hacía Ludo de antaño… ahora fue algo a gran escala, algo que nunca se había visto desde que su madre le contaba sobre las guerras que participo de joven. Sin embargo, los monstruos lucían completamente distintos esta vez…

En especial esos ojos verde brillante que tenían…

No ganaba nada por tratar de adivinar lo que ocurrió, sin embargo, ella tenía mucho más curiosidad de saber que había hecho Marco, le parecía algo sorprendente la explosión que había causado. Pensó por un momento, ¿no le había ya contado algo por el estilo? Después de tanto ajetreo y lucha no recordaba que era, así que decidió preguntarle directamente, igual le ayudaba a recordar lo que él le había contado antes.

Así que aprovechando que les habían dado su espacio, ella se acercó al chico, sin ninguna clase pena o vergüenza.

Antes de preguntar, ella observo al chico de pies a cabeza, tratando de ver si notaba algún cambio externo.

Marco inmediatamente se dio cuenta de que ella lo estaba analizando.

 **-¿Sucede algo Star? ¿Acaso tengo algo en el rostro?-** Pregunto el chico, un poco nervioso.

 **-Solo tienes algo de tierra en la cara, pero no veo eso, intento averiguar cómo hiciste esa explosión…-** Respondió ella aun revisando a Marco.

 **-Bueno, en realidad fue idea de… ¿Espera… qué?-** Respondió el chico un poco exaltado.

De forma rápida, el chico llevo sus mangas a su cara tratando de limpiar los restos de tierra. Mientras hacía esto, su manga dañada se desdoblo un poco, revelando una enorme cortada que dividía su marca, incluso sangraba un poco. La marca ahora había crecido más, y tenía lo que parecía ser un círculo celta por debajo de la estrella con un corazón dentro; ahora era mucho más detallado.

Star se sorprendió de la marca, pero aun así le preocupo más la herida del chico.

 **-¿Cómo te paso esto Marco?-** Pregunto ella mientras que preocupada tomo el brazo del chico y observaba la herida para saber si era grave.

Marco observo su brazo, sin embargo no parecía llamarle mucho la atención la herida, si no que se centró en la enorme marca, que ahora ya abarcaba todo su antebrazo y parte de su muñeca.

 **-¿Es en serio? ¿Cómo se supone que le explicare esto a mis padres?-** Exclamo Marco algo molesto.

 **-Eso es lo de menos Marco, ¡podría infectarse!-** Respondió la chica un poco exaltada, mientras que de forma premeditada, arranco un pequeño pedazo de su vestido verde azulado y lo envolvió en el brazo herido de Marco.

 **-Lo siento Marco, ya usamos todos los vendajes en Steena…-** Ella prestaba mucha atención en cubrir correctamente la herida.

Él estaba un poco sorprendido por la reacción de Star, incluso le pareció un poco extraña, pero aun así sonrió agradecido por el gesto.

 **-Star… eso no era necesario, apenas si siento la herida, pero… ¿tu preocupándote por infecciones? ¿Quién eres tú y que hiciste con mi Star Butterfly?-** Pregunto Marco en forma de broma.

Sin embargo, analizo un poco más de la cuenta esa última frase, lo cual hizo que se sonrojara levemente, después de tantas veces que escucho decir a Lynx ¨su Butterfly¨ parece que se le había pegado la frase, aunque el ahora una vez más, estaba inusualmente callado. Creyó por un momento que el comentario la molestaría, pero ella no presto mucha atención a lo que dijo, incluso parecía divertirse y alegrarse por el comentario…

Vaya que a él le gustaba verla alegre.

 **-¡Claro que soy yo! Es solo que he tenido buenas… influencias.-** Respondió ella tímidamente.

 **-¿Crees que he sido buena influencia para ti?-** Pregunto el chico con una media sonrisa.

 **-La mejor que he tenido…-** Ella le devolvió una cálida sonrisa y fijaba su vista en Marco.

En esos momentos, parecía que el tiempo se había detenido, mientras que ambos se observaban fijamente.

La sensación que los invadió fue casi indescriptible, como si una flama hubiera sido enterrada en hielo y ahora trataba desesperadamente salir de su prisión helada.

Antes de que pudieran decir algo, la voz de Steena los despertó del trance, mientras que se sorprendían de lo fuerte que podía gritar la joven soldado.

 **-¡Hey ustedes dos! ¡Aún puede haber monstruos sueltos! ¡No se queden atrás!-** Grito Steena mientras movía sus brazos para llamar la atención.

Star y Marco aún estaban un poco embelesados por la sensación que vivieron hace apenas unos segundos. Sin embargo el primero en hablar fue Marco.

 **-Y…ya vamos.-** Respondió Marco quien poco a poco recobraba los sentidos y Steena apenas lo pudo escuchar.

 **-Bien el campamento está a unos metros, los esperamos allá…-** La soldado se apresuró a regresar, escucho que prepararían comida y definitivamente no iba a perdérselo.

- **Regresemos ya Star, necesito conseguir ropa nueva…-** Murmuro el chico bastante calmado.

 **-Ni que lo digas, estas hecho un desastre.-** Respondió Star con una ligera sonrisa.

 **-¿Una carrera al campamento?-** Menciono ella animando a ambos exitosamente.

 **-Absolutamente, ¡morderás el polvo Star!-** El chico respondió animosamente, cuando comenzaba a correr.

 **-¡Ni en tus sueños Díaz!-** Menciono ella mientras que también se lanzaba a la carrera.

Aun después de estas acostumbradas bromas y juegos entre ellos, un pensamiento cruzo por la mente de ambos, literalmente, al mismo tiempo.

 **-¿Habrá sentido lo mismo?-** Pensaron Star y Marco al unísono.

 _ **Campamento militar de Darío, Mewni, 3:11 pm, hora de la Tierra.**_

Cuando llegaron al campamento, este apenas había sido levantado minutos antes para poder tratar a los heridos y poder enterrar a los caídos de forma digna. A pesar de que fueron pocos, estos impactaron en la moral de la pequeña legión de Darío.

Todo esto cambio cuando vieron llegar a Star, muchos la reconocieron inmediatamente y otros más jóvenes tuvieron que explicarles quien era ella, ya que nunca la habían visto tan de cerca.

Al principio armaron un escándalo alegre al verla, pero después de ver la mirada reprobatoria de Darío, estos rápidamente se pusieron en fila, liberando un espacio enorme para que pudieran pasar, casi como si preparan una alfombra roja en su honor.

Cuando el pequeño grupo se acercó lo suficiente, los soldados hicieron una reverencia y entonaron una ovación.

 **-¡LARGA VIDA A LA PRINCESA Y A LOS REYES DE MEWNI!-** Vociferaron con una estruendosa voz.

Star solo imito la reverencia un poco mientras que saludaba a los soldados, se notaba un poco incomoda por la situación mientras avanzaban.

 **-Wow Star, a veces olvido que eres una princesa de verdad.-** Marco se impresiono bastante por la bienvenida que los soldados armaron, a pesar de que solo era un campamento improvisado, parece que los habitantes de Mewni no perdían los modales ni su elegancia.

 **-No es para tanto Marco, los soldados siempre se alegran de contar con apoyo de la magia cuando hay guerra… créeme, ellos no estaban tan contentos cuando incendie el reino la primera vez que me dieron mi varita…-** Respondió ella recordando con un poco de nostalgia la destructiva escena. **-Para serte sincera, me gusta más la vida en la Tierra.-**

 **-Espera… ¿incendiaste el reino?-** Pregunto el chico después de poner atención a lo que ella dijo.

 **-No… yo no hice eso... escuchas cosas Marco…-** Star hablo con nerviosismo en su tono de voz, mientras que giraba los ojos hacia un costado para evitar tener que dar explicaciones.

Antes de que Marco pudiera protestar, Darío se dirigió hacia él y al resto del grupo.

 **-He aquí mi tienda personal, por favor, siéntanse bienvenidos.-** Mientras que con una leve reverencia, los invito a entrar a todos, incluso a Steena.

El lugar era bastante acogedor a pesar de ser pequeño, había un mapa de Mewni en una mesa central, mientras que en el costado derecho de la tienda, había al menos 3 armaduras y mandobles de distintos tamaños listos para usarse. En el costado contrario había un enorme catre, lo suficientemente amplio como para alguien de la altura del capitán.

 **-Mis disculpas princesa, mis aposentos no son lo suficientemente elegantes.-** Menciono el capitán en un tono respetuoso.

 **-Descuida... no hay necesidad de algo así.-** Respondió Star restándole importancia a los modales.

 **-Como usted guste…-** Murmuro Darío mientras se acercaba a Marco.

 **-Bien, Marco es tu nombre ¿verdad? ¿Dijiste que necesitabas nueva ropa y equipo?-** Pregunto Darío con un semblante autoritario, era de esperarse de alguien de ese rango.

 **-Si… pero solo ropa.-** Respondió el chico, un poco intimidado por el tono de voz del capitán.

 **-No seas insensato muchacho, si vas a participar en esta guerra, incluso como guardián personal de la princesa Butterfly, necesitas protección, el estado actual de tus ropas confirma lo que digo.-** Darío señalo con su mano la ropa de Marco como prueba mientras hablaba.

Marco observo brevemente su vestimenta, mientras que dejaba salir un leve suspiro, aunque le parecía una locura y falta de sentido común involucrarse en una guerra, recordó casi de inmediato el motivo por el que llego ahí en primer lugar… lo hacía por _ella_.

 **-De acuerdo, ¿tienes algo que pueda usar?-** Afirmo Marco con un ánimo renovado.

 **-En realidad… ahora que te veo de cerca eres mucho más pequeño de lo que anticipe, dudo que algo de lo que tenga cualquier soldado en el campamento te sirva… aunque…-**

El capitán se acercó a un baúl cerca de su catre, mientras que al abrirlo retiro algunas ropas medievales y unas pequeñas piezas de armadura.

 **-Eso es lo que yo utilizaba cuando era escudero hace unos cuantos años, puedes revisar libremente si algo te sirve.-** Murmuro Darío acercando el baúl al chico.

 **-Gracias Darío.-** Respondió Marco agradeciendo el equipo nuevo.

Cuando Marco reviso el contenido, casi todo lo que había ya estaba maltratado por su extenuante uso en el pasado, sin embargo hubo objetos que llamaron su intención. Lo primero fue una camiseta manga larga de color blanco amarillento, con pequeños cordones en lugar de botones, parecía vieja pero era sumamente suave y cómoda, se sentía sobre todo resistente. Después una hombrera fabricada con una combinación de una placa metal externa y cuero reforzado en la parte interna, parecía ser para el brazo izquierdo, intento encontrar el par también del lado derecho, pero solo encontró esa pieza. Finalmente encontró un brazal de cuero ligero, el cual tenía la certeza de que era de su medida. Marco pensó en usarla también en su brazo izquierdo, pero al observar el vendaje improvisado de Star, prefirió utilizarlo en el brazo derecho.

Después Marco se quitó su habitual capucha roja, y reviso su camiseta interior blanca, solo para darse cuenta de que también estaba dañada.

 **-Genial…-** Murmuro entre dientes.

También retiro su camiseta, pero esta tenía unas pequeñas manchas de sangre, consecuencia del mazo con picos que apenas esquivo anteriormente, pero al menos esa herida era mucho más superficial, así que ignoro la pequeña herida en su espalda y desecho la maltrecha prenda.

Cuando termino de ponerse todo el equipo, pensó si sería buena idea deshacerse de su capucha también, pero prefirió conservarla. La capucha podría ser un poco estorbosa con la hombrera, así que solo la amarro a su cintura por si llegaba a necesitarla otra vez. Además, como su pantalón y sus zapatos deportivos aún estaban intactos, decidió conservarlos.

Todo este cambio lo realizo lo más rápido que pudo, le daba un poco de vergüenza ser observado por dos chicas, en especial por Star.

 **-¿Y qué tal…?-** Pregunto Marco mientras acomodaba la pieza de armadura en su hombro izquierdo.

 **-¡Te ves muy bien Marco! Me gustaría usar algo parecido…-** Star parecía llamarle la atención usar algo de armadura, aunque no fuera lo que acostumbraba utilizar.

 **-Lo lamento princesa… estamos escasos de equipo para dama.-** Comento Darío disculpándose.

 **-Tranquila, puedes usar mi armadura si quieres…-**

Respondió Steena acercándose a ella, mientras que comenzó a desvestirse, mostrando más de lo que debería, ignorando por completo que aún estaban presentes Marco y Darío.

El primero en reaccionar fue el capitán, usualmente él no estaba acostumbrado a tratar con esta clase de situaciones, así que se entendería la reacción que tuvo.

 **-¡POR TODOS LOS CIELOS STEENA! ¡NO SEAS VULGAR! ¡TEN UN POCO MAS DE RECATO!-** Darío grito en voz alta, mientras que su cara estaba completamente roja de vergüenza.

 **-¿Qué?-** Respondió ella mientras se detenía y se reía un poco. **-¿No se supone que ya éramos amigos?-**

 **-¿Eso es razón suficiente para desvestirte en frente de nosotros?-** Pregunto Marco, inusualmente calmado.

 **-Bien, bien, ya veo que se toman muy a pecho una pequeña broma…-** Murmuro la recluta mientras que volvía a acomodar su armadura de cuero.

Star se sorprendió un poco, no solo por el hecho de que su nueva amiga tenia indicios de ser exhibicionista, sino porque Marco no parecía importarle lo que ella acababa de hacer, en su lugar mantuvo sus ojos cerrados, en señal de respeto, o al menos esa impresión daba.

 **-Como sea, si pueden conseguirme algunas piezas de cuero, puedo fabricar una armadura nueva para la princesa, ¿qué dicen?-** Pregunto Steena al notar que nadie decía nada.

 **-Pide lo que necesites a mis hombres… yo necesito caminar un rato…-** Murmuro Darío mientras salía de la tienda intentando recuperar la compostura, no podía permitir que sus hombres lo vieran perdiendo el control de esa forma.

 **-Te sigo Darío, necesito buscar algo para comer… vuelvo enseguida Star.-**

Entonces ambos salieron de la tienda, aunque en realidad fue para darles un poco de privacidad a las chicas.

Después del pequeño incidente, los hombres de Darío trajeron los materiales que Steena había pedido, sin embargo, casi todos los soldados de Mewni utilizan rígidas y pesadas armaduras de metal, por lo tanto era raro que utilizaran lo que ella había pedido. Aun así, a pesar de le falta de materiales, la recluta pudo fabricar una armadura idéntica a la suya, solo que esta quedo a la medida perfecta de Star.

 **-Wow esto es muy cómodo.-** Murmuro Star mientras se probaba la vestimenta, a diferencia de la que Steena usaba, esta solo tenía la parte del corset para el torso, y no se extendía hasta sus piernas.

 **-No solo es cómodo y ligero, te protegerá muy bien de espadas y flechas, pero aun así, debes evitar que te ataquen, es solo cuero, no esperes que detenga una lanza.-** Menciono Steena advirtiendo a Star.

 **-Descuida, mi padre me enseño muy bien el arte de la guerra, así que no te preocupes.-** Respondió Star llena de confianza.

En ese momento, antes de entrar Darío llamo desde fuera de la tienda.

 **-¿Terminaron? ¿Puedo pasar?-** Hablo el capitán con un tono sumamente respetuoso.

 **-Adelante.-** Respondió Star, intentando imitar la voz que su madre utilizaba.-

Darío entro a la tienda y se dirigió directamente a Star. Al parecer, el capitán solo venía a informar a la princesa, así que Steena se recostó en el catre.

 **-Acabábamos de preparar todo para ir al castillo de sus padres princesa, solo hace falta que la poción sanadora haga efecto en los heridos, así que partiremos a primera hora de la mañana.-**

 **-Gracias por tu ayuda Darío.-** Murmuro Star con una sonrisa en su rostro.

 **-Es un honor y un privilegio ayudarla princesa Butterfly.-** Respondió el capitán con sumo respeto.

 **-Por cierto, ¿dónde está Marco?-** Pregunto ella al notar que el chico no estaba con el capitán.

- **Ah… su guardián, él se acercó a nuestras provisiones y se llevó un poco de cecina, después subió a la rama de un árbol y desde entonces no ha bajado de ahí, debo decir que el no parece muy sociable princesa…-** Respondió Darío un poco extrañado, ya que la primera impresión que le dio el chico fue una totalmente distinta.

 **-Mmm, de acuerdo eso es algo raro… hablare con el después.-** A Star también parecía extrañarle el comportamiento de Marco.

 **-Como guste princesa, solo me queda informar que usted puede usar libremente mis aposentos, yo puedo dormir sin problemas en cualquier otra tienda, además recomiendo que descanse todo lo que pueda, mañana será una batalla difícil.-** Termino de hablar el capitán, mientras que dio media vuelta para retirarse.

 _ **Momentos antes, desde la perspectiva de Marco después de salir.**_

Después de tomar un poco de carne seca y calmar el hambre que sentía, Marco recordó la sensación que tuvo cuando desato el hechizo de Lynx, pudo esperar cualquier cosa de él, pero nunca algo tan destructivo.

Imagino que hubiera pasado si Star estuviera ahí… observándolo, aterrada al igual que los soldados que se suponía debía ayudar.

Necesitaba pensar claro al respecto y sin interrupciones, así que subió a un árbol cercano, lejos de cualquier curioso.

 **-Lynx… necesito hablar contigo.-** Pensó Marco llamando al monstruo dentro de su cabeza.

 _ **-¿Que ocurre humano?-**_ Pregunto Lynx un poco irritado, daba la impresión de que no quería hablar por algún motivo.

 **-¿Por qué me mostraste un hechizo tan peligroso? Yo solo quería deshacerme de los monstruos, no matarlos…-** Marco fue bastante directo con ese tema.

 _ **-Ahhh… aquí vamos otra vez, ¿no se suponía que ya te lo había explicado? No entre en detalles porque pensé que eras más listo, pero veo que me equivoque…-**_ Murmuro Lynx con fastidio en su voz.

Por su parte, Marco frunció el ceño un poco ofendido, pero dejo a Lynx continuar.

- _ **Lo explicare una vez más, con lujo de detalles, pero por favor, no vuelvas a preguntarme lo que ya sabes, es bastante molesto repetirlo. La magia que utilizas está fuertemente ligada a tus emociones, y esta reacciona como una misma emoción, por ejemplo, si deseas matar a alguien, tenlo por seguro que lo harás, hasta con el hechizo más débil. En cambio si utilizas uno sumamente destructivo, como el ¨Tenebris Sentinam¨, solo dañaras a quienes quieras fuera de tu camino si así lo deseas. Dicho en palabras de la Tierra, ¨querer es poder¨.-**_

Prestando atención a lo que él dijo, tenía sentido, los monstruos que enfrento parecía que aun respiraban, además, la intención de Marco nunca fue de matar, solo que dejaran de pelear, que mejor manera que dejarlos noqueados.

 **-Si lo pones de ese modo… creo que tiene sentido.-** Respondió Marco un poco aliviado por la explicación del monstruo. Sin embargo, el ya entendió el significado, pero el monstruo siguió hablando.

 _ **-Además, no tendrías por qué utilizar el ¨Potestatem Pallium¨ o cualquier otro hechizo si tus habilidades de pelea no fueran tan mediocres.-**_ Menciono Lynx en su habitual tono sarcástico.

Ahora sí que Marco se sintió ofendido, el karate es algo de lo que estaba orgulloso y que simplemente lo llamaran mediocre lo molesto bastante, bastante tenía que en su dojo prefirieran a Jeremy por encima de él.

 **-¡No voy a tolerar que insultes mi disciplina marcial!-** Exclamo el chico, olvidando por completo que tenía que hacerlo mentalmente.

 _ **-Prueba lo contrario entonces… pelea contra mí y has que me trague mis palabras… ¿o tienes miedo de enfrentar a tu mentor?-**_ Lynx se escuchó desafiante y seguro de sí mismo, casi esperando que el chico se retractara.

Eso definitivamente no lo vio venir, no esperaba que Lynx lo retara directamente, aunque una parte de su mente le parecía ilógico enfrentarse a algo que solo reside en su mente. Sin embargo, no se acobardo.

 **-De acuerdo Lynx, acepto el reto.-** Respondió Marco sin ninguna clase de temor.

 _ **-Bien, entra en tu mente, veamos si tienes la fuerza para defender tus propios ideales…-**_ Hablo Lynx casi susurrando mientras que su voz se desvanecía.

 **-¨Volo ut cor meun¨-** Recito el chico esas palabras mientras que cerraba los ojos.

 _ **Mente de Marco, hora desconocida.**_

Esta vez al entrar a su mente, Marco no llego a marearse, estaba demasiado decidido a enfrentar a Lynx con todo lo que tenía y demostrar que se equivocaba.

Sin embargo, al observar a su alrededor pudo notar que ese espacio de su mente ya no era cristalino, sino que ahora parecía haber cambiado por completo a un gris opaco y alrededor de eso, parecía ser como el vacío del espacio exterior..

Al fondo, Lynx se materializo rápidamente mientras que sonreía.

 **-** _ **Bien… ¿Empezamos?-**_ Pregunto el monstruo desafiando a Marco.

- **Espera… ¿Qué hiciste en este lugar? Luce muy distinto de la última vez que estuve aquí…-** Marco parecía sorprendido por lo cambiado que estaba el fondo de su mente.

 _ **-Yo no he hecho nada, todo esto es solo el avance de tu propia fuerza… y de lo que podrás hacer en el futuro… -**_ Menciono Lynx mientras miraba fijamente a Marco.

 _ **-Ahora… tenemos algo pendiente.-**_

Al decir estas palabras, Lynx acomodo su brazo derecho hacia su espalda y con el izquierdo formo una guardia extraña mientras cerraba su puño, como si sostuviera un pesado escudo. La marca del símbolo de Eclipsa se notaba bastante de esa forma.

Marco entendió el ademan, Lynx estaba insinuando que podía vencerlo solo con una mano.

 **-Me estas subestimando Lynx…-** Murmuro Marco bastante molesto.

 _ **-Te das demasiado crédito humano… te estoy estimando perfectamente, tal como estas ahora y con esa inútil disciplina, no eres más peligroso que una termita de Mewni, además, he visto como luchas… parece como si el que te enseño a pelear así no supiera que hacer con su propia vida…-**_ Si Marco no se estuviera dejando llevar por la ira, se habría dado cuenta de que solo lo estaban provocando.

De forma impulsiva, Marco ataco a Lynx, primero intento con una patada directa a la cara, la cual Lynx desvió sin problemas con su brazo suelto, mientras que aprovechando el impulso giro para golpearlo nuevamente, el monstruo hizo el mismo giro hacia el lado contrario y con su codo libre, golpeo a Marco en la cara con tanta fuerza que lo estrello contra la pared de su propia mente.

Marco volvió a levantarse, adolorido y sorprendido al mismo tiempo.

 **-¿Cómo supiste lo que iba a hacer? ¡Pensé que habías bajado la guardia!-** Murmuro el chico aun molesto.

 _ **-Eso es lo que nos separa, nunca bajo la guardia, ni por más mínima que se la amenaza...-**_ Ahora Lynx acomodo su brazo izquierdo en la espalda también.

 _ **-Tal vez así tengas más oportunidad…-**_ Mientras que Lynx sonreía notablemente.

Esta vez Marco pudo ver a través de sus intenciones, una vez más trataba de provocarlo, solo que ahora ya no caería en el mismo truco, en lugar de dejarse llevar, aprovecharía la oportunidad.

Calmo su mente, respiro un poco y ataco nuevamente.

Ahora una lluvia de golpes y patadas se dirigió hacia el monstruo, sin embargo, este estaba esquivando todo demasiado rápido para alguien de su tamaño, casi parecía algo ilógico. Súbitamente, en medio de un ataque del chico, el monstruo bajo su cabeza y con un cabezazo, lo golpeo desde arriba en su punto ciego, derribando definitivamente a Marco, dejándolo en el suelo.

En un arranque de ira, intento activar el ¨Pallium¨, pero al ver que no ocurría nada, se dio cuenta de algo…

Lynx realmente era la fuente y el balance de esa fuerza que lo había ayudado en momentos difíciles, y era inútil intentar usarla en contra de él.

Ya había sido suficiente, tenía que admitir que Lynx lo había superado, y que el monstruo no se equivocó. Realmente odiaba que él no se equivocara.

 **-Bien Lynx… tú ganas.-** Murmuro Marco de mala gana.

 _ **-¿Tan rápido? Bueno… igual estaba aburrido y esto fue ligeramente entretenido…-**_ Respondió el monstruo de forma sarcástica.

 **-No me presiones….-** Marco parecía molesto, pero ya no se dejó llevar por eso.

 _ **-¿Y bien, aprendiste algo hoy? ¿O tengo que darte una tunda otra vez para que lo recuerdes bien?-**_ Lynx esperaba respuesta del chico, mientras cruzaba los brazos.

 **-Que tú siempre tienes la razón y que debo escucharte…-** Marco se escuchó como un adolescente que acababan de reprender.

 _ **-Claro que no humano, debes de aceptar cuando estas equivocado y aprender de tus errores, ahora mismo te demostré que hay algo mejor y más fuerte que puedes utilizar para poder proteger a tu Butterfly.-**_

Marco no esperaba esa respuesta de Lynx, así que presto atención a lo que él decía.

 _ **-A pesar de que los enemigos en el futuro te superen, te mantendrás firme al igual que lo hice yo en el pasado, y lo que voy a enseñarte, te puedo asegurar, será muy útil...-**_ Por unos momentos, Lynx dirigió su mirada hacia arriba, como si observara al _cielo_ , aunque no hubiera ninguno dentro de la mente del chico.

 **-Entiendo, ¿qué es lo que vas a enseñarme?-** Pregunto Marco con curiosidad, después de todo, parece que la intención original del monstruo era la de ayudarlo aunque no lo aparente.

 _ **-Te enseñare a luchar usando tu propio instinto, como yo lo hice en nuestro pequeño duelo...-**_ Lynx mostraba un semblante orgulloso por la forma en la que se explicó.

 **-¿Así que podre hacer lo mismo que tú? Suena interesante...-** Realmente era interesante, el monstruo parecía adivinar donde golpearía sin que el mismo siquiera lo pensara.

 _ **-Claro que podrás, pero requiere mucha practica y entrenamiento, ¿te sientes preparado?-**_ Pregunto Lynx nuevamente, sonando desafiante.

 **-Estoy listo…-** Murmuro Marco aceptando el nuevo reto.

 _ **Campamento de Darío, 9:03 pm hora de la Tierra.**_

Star miraba a Marco mientras este se encontraba quieto en la rama del árbol, ya era de noche y cuando lo busco lo encontró ahí, parecía estar en alguna clase de trance, ya que ella le había lanzado piedras pero el chico no respondía. Si no fuera porque podía notar que seguía respirando, ella estaría asustada.

Entonces se le ocurrió algo.

Ella comenzó a trepar por el árbol y cuando alcanzo al chico, intento moverlo un poco para ver si reaccionaba.

 **-¿Marco?-** Susurro ella pensando que el chico dormía.

 **-¿Marco? Este no es un buen lugar para dormir, no eres un pájaro…-** Pero el chico seguía sin responder lo cual desespero a Star.

 **-¡REACCIONA MARCO!-** Ella grito, pero el no reacciono… en su lugar el cuerpo del chico se ladeo un poco para caer directamente al suelo.

 **-¡Ay no! ¡Marco!-** La chica se asustó y de un salto bajo para ver si Marco estaba bien.

Fue un golpe duro, lo suficiente como para que lo trajera de vuelta al mundo real, mientras que observaba a su alrededor maldiciendo.

 **-¡Por favor Lynx! Eso fue trampa… ¿Ehh… que?-** Marco se dio cuenta de que ya no estaba en su mente si no fuera, pero al notar que ya había oscurecido, comenzó a preguntarse qué tanto tiempo estuvo ahí dentro.

Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta de cualquier otra cosa, Star le cayó encima mientras lo sacudía de los hombros.

 **-¿Estas bien Marco? ¡Lo siento! No fue mi intención tirarte del árbol…-** Menciono Star preocupada.

 **-¿Qué? Ahh… eso explica el dolor de cabeza.-** Murmuro el chico mientras tocaba su frente.

 **-No te preocupes Star, estoy bien, ahora… creo que necesito dormir un poco… -** Murmuro el chico cuando se levantó. **-Estuve mucho tiempo fuera… ¿o dentro?-**

Marco camino unos momentos, pero se dio cuenta de un pequeño y minúsculo detalle… no sabía a donde ir o cual era su lugar.

 **-¿Dónde se supone que puedo dormir?-** Pregunto el chico confundido.

 **-Pues… veras Marco, Darío ya había repartido los lugares entre los soldados, y tú estabas en el árbol así que pensaron que ahí estarías bien…-** Respondió Star.

 **-Oh genial...-** Menciono Marco exasperado.

 **-¡Tranquilo! A mí me dieron la tienda más grande así que hay mucho espacio, puedes quedarte conmigo si quieres.-** Menciono ella sin avergonzarse.

 **-Ehh…-** Marco perdió un poco la compostura por el ofrecimiento, pero intento recuperarse **.**

 **-Si… te lo agradezco Star.-**

 **-Bien, ven conmigo.-** Respondió ella mientras aceleraba el paso y el la seguía intentando igualarla.

 _ **Tienda de campaña principal, 9:17 pm hora de la Tierra**_

Al entrar en la tienda, Marco noto que muchas de las cosas que tenía Darío antes se las habían llevado y todo estaba en penumbra. Star tenía razón, el lugar era bastante amplio ahora. Sin embargo, solo había una cama, así que se resignó a dormir en el suelo. Ambos retiraron sus respectivas armaduras para poder dormir más cómodos.

Marco de verdad se sentía cansado, así que tomo una frazada del enorme catre, mientras que se envolvía en ella y caía al suelo.

 **-Buenas noches Star-** Al decir esto el chico cerro sus ojos.

Star ya se había acostado en el enorme catre pero aun observaba a Marco.

 **-No seas ridículo Marco, ¡pareces un gusano!-** Murmuro ella riéndose un poco.

 **-Pero estas loco si crees que voy a dejar que duermas en el suelo…-** Ella dio unas pequeñas palmadas a un costado, invitando al chico a subir a la cama. **-Ven conmigo…-**

Marco abrió sus ojos de par en par al escuchar eso… ahora sí que estaba nervioso. Titubeo un poco mientras que se levantaba, y pudo notar que ella aun lo observaba a pesar de la oscuridad.

 **-¿E… estas segura…? Es un poco inadecuado…-** Pregunto Marco vacilando mucho en su tono de voz, su entrenamiento anterior con Lynx lo preparaba para enfrentarse a toda clase de situaciones, a excepción de esta.

 **-Vamos Marco, no es algo tan grave como parece, así me aseguro de no tener pesadillas otras vez.-** Murmuro ella mientras sonreía, a pesar de estar a oscuras, aun se podía notar ese característico rasgo.

 **-Además… no es la primera vez que dormimos juntos…-** Menciono esto mientras tomo una frazada para cobijarse.

 **-Ok… es un buen punto…-** Murmuro Marco mientras que tímidamente subía a la cama junto con ella.

Star se movió un poco para hacer espacio, aunque no hacía falta, el catre era tan grande como su cama que tenía ella en casa de los Díaz. Ambos solamente estaban acostados, sin mirarse o dirigirse la palabra.

Así se quedaron un buen rato, tal vez unos minutos, tal vez unas horas, no sabían exactamente ya que ambos pensaban en muchas cosas en ese momento y el tiempo puede volar muy rápido.

Curiosamente, ambos recordaban sus momentos anteriores juntos, y lo divertido que era convivir entre ellos. Pero Marco intentaba encontrar de que hablar para romper el hielo, realmente tenía mucho que contarle a Star, si es que ella seguía despierta.

Para sorpresa de Marco, fue Star quien hablo primero.

 **-¿No puedes dormir Marco?-** Pregunto ella mientras se levantaba un poco.

 **-No… creo que ambos tenemos insomnio…-** Él tenía aun los ojos cerrados pero aun así se percató de que ella lo estaba mirando.

 **-Pues… ya que ambos estamos aquí… quiero preguntarte algo… ¿cómo hiciste esa explosión de antes?-** Pregunto ella con curiosidad.

Marco imagino que preguntaría otra cosa, pero ya que habían iniciado la conversación prefirió seguir la corriente.

 **-En realidad, es un hechizo de Lynx, solo que yo no… pude controlarlo del todo.-** Menciono Marco al reflexionar sobre ese detalle, mientras luchaban en su mente hace unas horas.

 **-¿Quién?-** Pregunto ella confundida, mientras que Marco miro a Star con un poco de incredulidad, ¿de verdad lo había olvidado tan rápido?

 _ **-Tiene que ser una broma de mal gusto…-**_ Murmuro Lynx decepcionado al escuchar el comentario y parecía verse ligeramente afectado por el comentario.

 _ **-¿De verdad se olvidan de mi tan fácil?-**_

Marco decidió ignorar al monstruo y explicarle a Star de manera rápida para que recordara.

 **-Recuerda, ahora el monstruo guardián de Eclipsa esta en mi cabeza, y gracias a el pude salvarte de Ludo antes, al igual como cuando ayude a los soldados hoy.-** Marco intento se lo mas claro y breve posible.

 **-Oh ya lo recordé, lo siento Marco, lo siento Lynx.-** Murmuro Star mientras palmeaba la cabeza del chico, como si se disculpara también con el monstruo.

 **-Solo nos presentaron una vez, y no soy muy buena recordando a monstruos nuevos.-**

 **-Descuida, no creo que se moleste por eso.-** Respondió Marco con una media sonrisa.

Quedaron en silencio otra vez por un tiempo, hasta que Star volvió a preguntar.

 **-Oye Marco… sé que lo venciste, pero tengo curiosidad… ¿qué ocurrió con Ludo? ¿El escapo o algo así? No pude verlo cuando salimos de su guarida…-**

Marco se quedó callado unos momentos.

Eso era una fibra sensible, algo de lo que realmente no quería hablar. ¿Qué tal si al contarle lo que hizo con Ludo, ella ya no lo vería de la misma forma? ¿Qué tal si lo comenzaba a ver como un monstruo, al igual que lo soldados a los que intento ayudar antes? Ahora eso ya no importaba, ella había preguntado y para bien o para mal, merecía saber la verdad, no quería mentirle. Marco hablo con cuidado, utilizando correctamente sus palabras, esforzándose por no decir algo que la pudiera molestar.

 **-Yo… cuando desarme a Ludo y le quite las varitas, él estaba indefenso… amenazo de que volvería… pero… yo estaba furioso por lo que te hizo, no podía dejarlo irse… así que yo… yo…-** Marco comenzó a vacilar.

 **-¿Lo… asesinaste?-** Star se adelantó, mientras que parecía bastante sorprendida y se podía notar la preocupación en sus ojos.

 **-¡NO! ¡Claro que no! Yo…-** El pauso un segundo mientras suspiraba un poco para poder hablar.

 **-De una forma muy sádica a decir verdad, rompí sus brazos y piernas… quería asegurarme de que no volviera a hacerte daño… nunca…-** Murmuro Marco lo más honesto que pudo.

Star guardo silencio unos momentos, mientras analizaba lo que Marco había dicho. Finalmente suspiro de alivio.

 **-Vaya… por un momento pensé que si lo habías liquidado. No te preocupes por eso Marco, ¿no recuerdas cuando hice estallar el castillo de Ludo para salvarte? Si él te hubiera hecho daño a ti, yo probablemente habría perdido el control y lo lastimaría de verdad...-** Menciono ella con su tono habitual tono alegre mientras que se tornó ligeramente melancólico **.**

 **-Pero aun así me alegra de que le hayas mostrado piedad…-** Al mencionar esto mostro una media sonrisa, mientras que recostada, observaba el techo de la tienda.

 **-Yo pensé que me creerías un monstruo por lo que hice…-** Marco parecía estar un poco desanimado, pero el hecho de que Star reaccionara de esa forma era reconfortante.

 **-Oh Marco…-** Murmuro Star mientras que levantaba un poco para observar al chico más de cerca.

 **-Eres totalmente lo opuesto a un monstruo, eres justo, honesto y la persona más noble que conozco… desde que llegue a la Tierra siempre has cuidado de mí sin esperar nada a cambio…-**

Star pauso un momento antes de continuar, como si eligiera con sumo cuidado las sensibles palabras que estaba a punto de decir, y que definitivamente, cambiarían el rumbo de su historia y la de todos los que ella aprecia y les tiene afecto… especialmente… a Marco.

Sin embargo, él se mantenía en silencio…

Antes de que pudiera decir algo, y en medio de una penumbra que apenas tenía luz visible, la mano de Star se encontró con algo que se sintió sumamente familiar.

Era la mano de Marco…

Al contacto, y casi de manera instintiva, sus manos se entrelazaron lentamente… mientras que esa leve muestra de afecto servía como puente para una nueva sensación que recorrió por completo el cuerpo y alma de los dos.

Era una sensación cálida y calmada, sin embargo, poderosa y constante.

Marco había sentido algo parecido cuando tuvo sus momentos románticos con Jackie varios días atrás, pero esa sensación le parecía por completo distinta, ya que con ella, era más algo emocionante e impulsivo pero con menor intensidad, como cuando sueñas con algo que es imposible y te emociona mucho la idea de conseguirlo, pero cuando lo alcanzas, te das cuenta de lo que le daba fuerza a esa sensación, era la misma idea de que era imposible de alcanzar.

Esto no quiere decir que no sintiera afecto por Jackie o que fuera solo una ilusión esa clase de sentimiento, eso era algo de lo que estaba por completo seguro… solo que no sabía en qué palabras ponerlo para que tuviera más sentido… después de todo, ¿quién sabe lo que es el amor realmente?

Pero esta sensación con Star, tomados de la mano en medio de la oscuridad… era algo completamente nuevo.

Se sentía como cuando tienes tanta confianza y cariño a una persona, que fácilmente le confiarías tu propia vida, mientras que puedes sentir al mismo tiempo, como la otra persona tiene exactamente la misma sensación por ti.

Algo por completo mutuo y desinteresado…

Algo tan difícil de encontrar que casi desemboca entre la línea de _la vida y la muerte…_

Una confianza que solo nace en el fragor de la batalla…

Todo esto paso por la mente de Marco en tan solo unos cuantos segundos…

Antes de que otro pensamiento cruzara por su cabeza, sintió que Star se movió un poco hacia él, mientras que lentamente, parecía que todo alrededor se estaba iluminando, casi parecía algo mágico.

Cuando ella se acercó lo suficiente, pudo murmurar unas suaves palabras muy cerca de su rostro, mientras se observaban fijamente.

 **-Marco… yo…-** Dijo ella mientras que su voz se escuchaba un poco quebrada.

Sin embargo, antes de dejarla continuar, Marco noto que todo ahora estaba inusualmente iluminado. Por un momento pensó que había peligro, así que odio a su propio sentido común por obligarlo a levantarse.

Moviendo suavemente a Star hacia un lado, se levantó y observo a su alrededor.

 **-Espera Star…-** Menciono Marco de forma seria.

 **-¿Qué sucede?-** Pregunto ella un poco confundida.

Marco observo a su alrededor buscando alguna clase de amenaza, incluso, gracias a las enseñanzas recientes de Lynx, pudo utilizar solo los sentidos potenciados del ¨Pallium¨, mientras que lo único que cambio en el fueron sus ojos.

Después de una exhaustiva revisión, se sintió como un tonto… no había nada, simplemente había amanecido.

 **-Falsa alarma Star… es solo el** _ **sol**_ **.-** Murmuro Marco un poco desanimado mientras volvía a recostarse a lado de ella.

En ese momento, sus miradas volvieron a cruzarse por unos segundos, y comenzaron a reírse animosamente, mientras estaban recostados en la cama.

 **-No sabía que el sol fuera tan peligroso para ti Marco.-** Dijo Star bromeando mientras que continuaba riéndose.

 **-Tal vez lo sea Star… debí traer mi bloqueador solar...-** Marco también continuo con la broma riendo de la misma forma.

Cuando las risas cesaron, un pequeño pero incómodo silencio los invadió, Star solo observaba sus rodillas unos momentos con un semblante un poco decepcionado… Pero lo que sucedió después nunca imagino que pasaría…

Marco pasó su brazo por encima de sus hombros mientras que de una forma cariñosa la abrazaba hacia su pecho, mientras que el sostenía suavemente su frente con mano y apoyaba su cabeza con la de ella. Al mismo tiempo que el hablo con el tono de voz más suave que pudo entonar.

 **-Se lo que quisiste decir Star, he intentado hacerlo también desde hace varios días…-** Marco pauso un momento, solo para asegurarse de que nada lo interrumpiera.

- **Yo también siento lo mismo…-**

Ella quedo boquiabierta unos segundos, solo para que inmediatamente después devolviera el abrazo al chico tan fuerte como pudo, y unas lágrimas de alegría se asomaban de su rostro. Mientras que el chico continúo.

 **-Se también que quieres decir muchas cosas al igual que yo, pero tus padres nos necesitan… y cuando terminemos aquí, ya habrá mucho tiempo para hablar en casa... ¿de acuerdo?-** Acto seguido, el beso dulcemente la frente de la chica mientras que la abrazaba con ambos brazos.

 **-Si…-** Murmuro Star alegremente, devolviendo una vez más el abrazo.

En esta clase de situaciones, la verdad, las palabras sobran, pero aun así… el destino tenía otros planes para ellos dos.

Cuando se separaron, ambos volvieron a utilizar sus respectivas armaduras mientras que acomodaban las frazadas, después de todo el lugar era prestado.

 **-Hay que avisar a Darío de que ya estamos listos para partir…-** Afirmo Marco al terminar de acomodar su hombrera izquierda.

 **-Bien… pero, ¿no crees que nos afecte el que no hayamos dormido nada?-** Pregunto Star un poco cansada, mientras que bostezaba un poco.

 **-Puede que si… puede que no… ¿qué es lo peor que podría pasar?-** Respondió Marco mientras que también bostezaba.

 **-¿No debería decir yo eso?-** Afirmo Star mientras se reía.

Ahora sus roles se invirtieron un poco, lo cual les causo un poco de gracia antes de salir de la tienda.

 _ **Campos abiertos de Mewni, 6:24 am, hora de la Tierra.**_

El grupo de Darío ahora conformaba más de 20 soldados, excluyendo a Marco, Star y Steena.

Mientras avanzaban a paso seguro rumbo al castillo de la capital, varios de los soldados notaron la lamentable condición de la princesa y su guardián. Sus ojos tenían ojeras enormes y cualquier clase de fuerza o energía en ellos parecía inexistente. Ambos tenían el mismo aspecto que cuando Star se desveló tratando de recuperar el brazo de Marco.

A medida que avanzaban, Star observo el enorme castillo a la distancia, mientras este ahora parecía estar cubierto de un enorme campo de fuerza azul, cortesía tal vez de su madre o de Glossaryck.

Ahora que lo pensaba, tal vez fue por eso que el genio los abandono, el fácilmente pudo abrirse paso hasta el castillo para poder ayudar a sus padres. Ella quiso mantener ese pensamiento, aunque no dormir en toda la noche no ayudaba mucho.

Incluso paso por su mente que la plática de anoche con Marco fue solo un sueño, pero no… no fue así, fue por completo real, y solo pensar en eso le dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro.

Sin embargo, difícilmente podía concentrarse sin tropezar cada 4 pasos y sin duda, apenas se daba cuenta de lo que ocurría a su alrededor, notando este comportamiento, el capitán ofreció su montura para que pudiera avanzar sin esfuerzo.

Descartando el agotamiento por la falta de sueño, ella se sentía bastante bien y con muchos ánimos, teniendo como prioridad llegar lo más pronto posible.

Ella volteo a su izquierda de la montura para ver si Marco también tenía problemas con eso.

Efectivamente, él estaba igual o incluso peor que ella. El chico caminaba con mucha dificultad, mientras colgaba sus brazos por delante de el con mucho cansancio.

 **-¿Cuánto falta para llegar?-** Pregunto Star un poco preocupada directamente hacia Darío, quien caminaba justo en frente de ella.

 **-Sin no nos encontramos con un contratiempo y seguimos con este paso, llegaremos en al menos 2 horas princesa.-** Respondió Darío, mientras hablaba con su peculiar tono serio.

Star se exaspero un poco por la respuesta, pero tuvo una idea para que el tiempo pasara más rápido.

 **-Marco…-** Susurro ella. **-Marco, ¿me oyes?-**

El chico caminaba justo al lado de ella, pero por el mismo cansancio, el respondió centrando su atención al lado contrario de donde Star le había hablado.

 **-¿Qué…?-** Contesto Marco apenas percatándose de lo que ocurría.

 **-Ven… sube al guerricornio conmigo, tengo una idea.-** Murmuro Star, ayudando al chico a subir.

Marco no respondió, solo se dejó llevar por el impulso al subir a la montura. Sin embargo estaba tan distraído que se acomodó de espaldas con Star, mientras que apoyaba su peso con ella.

 **-Bien Marco, esa era la idea, hay que turnarnos para al menos dormir un poco antes de llegar a…-**

Pero Star se vio interrumpida por un movimiento del chico, este había recargado un poco más de peso en ella y su nuca se acomodó en el hombro de la chica, mientras que Marco caía profundamente dormido.

 **-De acuerdo… tu primero Marco… yo te cuido…-** Murmuro Star mientras que ella también acomodo su peso con él para evitar que ambos cayeran de la montura.

Sin embargo, a Star le parecía sumamente cómodo estar en esa posición con él, así que poco a poco el sueño se fue apoderando de ella también…

 **-Debo… ser firme…-** Repitió ella para sí misma mientras dejo salir un bostezo antes de caer completamente dormida. Curiosamente, entre la posición que ambos estaban, balanceaban su peso de forma perfecta en la montura.

Mientras esto ocurría, Steena se acercó hacia donde ellos estaban y dejo salir unas risitas mientras los observaba a ambos.

 **-Debí traer algo para dibujar, definitivamente me hubiera gustado hacer un retrato de esos dos.-** Hablo la soldado en un tono de voz ligeramente alto. Darío no tardó mucho en darse cuenta que ella estaba cerca.

 **-Steena… necesitan dormir, déjalos en paz.-** Murmuro el capitán mientras conservaba su vista al frente.

 **-No planeaba hacer nada, más que una inocente observación, ¿por qué necesitan dormir? ¿No fue suficiente lo de anoche o estuvieron ocupados?-** Por el tono de voz que ella utilizo era más que obvio que sugería algo más allá de lo formal.

 **-No es de nuestra incumbencia… recluta.-** Murmuro el capitán, mientras que se preguntaba cómo es que alguien como ella le habían permitido unirse a la armada de Mewni.

 **-Hay que dejarlos descansar lo más que se pueda, los necesitamos en su mejor condición posible.-**

 **-¿Por qué? ¿Si es posible saber?-** Pregunto Steena.

 **-Sin ellos no saldremos con vida…-** Respondió Darío murmurando, observando el suelo al caminar. Mientras que Steena lo observaba un poco preocupada.

 _ **Colinas de Mewni, a 600 metros aproximadamente de la capital, 8:08 am, hora de la Tierra.**_

Marco sintió que había peligro, despertando de manera súbita observo a su alrededor, solo para darse cuenta de que todos habían parado a descansar, trato de encontrar a Star y se percató que ella estaba apoyada en su espalda durmiendo, el intento no moverse mucho para no despertarla, ambos aun montaban el guerricornio de Darío. Sin embargo, todos los soldados parecían temerosos, incluso podría decirse… desesperados. Unos caminaban de un lado a otro, mientras que otros discutían, algunos parecían que simplemente tomaban sus cosas para irse…

 **-Esto es un suicidio… ¡nos largamos de aquí!-** Menciono uno de los soldados, mientras que el mismo era seguido por otros 5, curiosamente, eran los mismos que se aterraron por el anterior hechizo de Marco.

 **-Son libres de hacer lo que quieran…-** Respondió Darío, sonando sumamente calmado.

 **-Pero si cumplimos nuestro cometido, serán juzgados por desertar si ponen un pie en la capital.-**

 **-Si fueran a sobrevivir tanto… lo creería.-** Respondió el soldado mientras le daba la espalda al capitán, y se retiraba, seguido por unos cuantos soldados más.

 **-Como gusten…-** Murmuro mientras les daba la espalda también y regresaba con el resto de los hombres.

A medida que avanzaba, se percató de que el chico ya había despertado, mientras que se dirigía a él.

 **-Disculpa, guardián Marco, ¿los despertó el ajetreo?-** Pregunto el capitán respetuosamente

Marco se sintió un poco incómodo, no estaba acostumbrado a que si dirigieran a él con tanto respeto.

 **-Solo desperté yo… y lo hice porque sentí que había peligro, pero imagino que fue una falsa alarma, ¿no?-** Pregunto el chico un poco preocupado.

 **-Todo lo contrario…-** Respondió el capitán mientras hacia un ademan para que el chico lo siguiera. - **Ven conmigo, y despierta a la princesa, necesitan ver algo…-**

Marco siguió la instrucción, mientras que intento mover a Star.

 **-Psst, Star.-** El chico trato de llamar su atención.

 **-Vamos, hay que…-** Marco se vio interrumpido por ronquido de ella, mientras que el rodo los ojos un poco y mostraba una media sonrisa.

 **-De acuerdo… sigue descansando.-**

En un movimiento rápido, Marco bajo de la montura y Star cayo junto con el aun dormida. El chico la atrapo en su espalda suavemente, mientras que se aseguraba que no se despertara. Ella parecía tener el sueño pesado.

Ya con ella en su espalda, él se dirigió hacia donde estaba el capitán, subiendo la colina.

Al llegar ahí pudo darse cuenta de lo que ocurría…

Marco pudo apreciar el enorme castillo de Mewni, rodeado de un campo de fuerza mágico de color azul que solo lo envolvía hasta las orillas de sus canales… pero lo preocupante no fue eso.

Al observar más, se percató de que había cientos de monstruos rodeando el castillo, mientras que estos intentando abrirse paso, utilizaban enormes catapultas que lanzaban piedras en llamas, incluso algunos monstruos se lanzaban al enorme canal de agua tratando de avanzar.

 **-No será fácil llegar al castillo…-** Murmuro Darío un poco preocupado.

 **-Esto es una locura…-** Murmuro Marco al contemplar lo peligroso de la situación, mientras que se percató de que Star despertaba.

 **-Mngh… ¿qué sucede? ¿Es hora de desayunar Marco?-** Pregunto ella bajando de su espalda, olvidando por completo la situación.

 **-Sí y de hecho, hasta tenemos monstruos de postre.-** Respondió Marco imitando un poco el tono sarcástico de Lynx.

 **-Yo no como monstruos Mar…co…-** Star se interrumpió a sí misma, mientras que observo el lamentable panorama que había, sorprendiéndose y asustándose al mismo tiempo, instintivamente saco su varita, como si se preparara para usarla.

En su rostro, se pudieron apreciar unas leves lágrimas, al ver como atacaban el castillo de su familia, no pudo evitar recordar la pesadilla que había tenido recientemente, una vez más, no era exactamente lo mismo, pero se parecía bastante. La tristeza pronto se volvió enojo y casi de inmediato en ira. Sus ojos se tornaron verdes mientras que su varita resplandecía del mismo color. Al alcanzar un punto de quiebre, ella se lanzó al ataque.

 **-¡LOS DESTRUIRE A TODOS!-** Grito Star mientras que bajaba a toda velocidad deslizándose por la estrecha colina.

 **-¡Star! ¡Espera! Necesitamos…-** Pero fue muy tarde, ella ya se había alejado demasiado.

Al mismo tiempo, Marco sintió el impulso de lanzarse junto con ella, pero hablo con Darío primero.

 **-¡Capitán! Apreciaremos su ayuda, pero si lo desean, pueden quedarse aquí, ¡Star y yo nos encargamos!-**

Marco se lanzó por la colina corriendo a toda velocidad para alcanzar a Star.

Al notar que el chico se fue, Darío volvió a donde estaban sus hombres mientras que hablo en voz alta.

 **-¡Todos! ¡Al ataque!-** Grito el capitán mientras que algunos de sus hombres ya estaban listos para el combate, y otros la orden los tomo desprevenidos, mientras que torpemente volvían a utilizar sus armas y armaduras. Poco a poco, los escasos hombres del capitán también corrieron por la colina. Cuando todos los soldados se fueron, Darío se quedó quieto unos segundos, hasta que hablo en voz alta dirigiéndose a un árbol cercano.

 **-Tú también Steena…-**

Un leve gruñido se escuchó desde el árbol, mientras que la recluta bajaba de un salto.

 **-¿Estas consiente de que vamos a morir verdad?-** Pregunto ella desanimada.

 **-Puedes retirarte al igual que tus antiguos camaradas…-** Respondió el capitán, mientras preparaba su mandoble.

 **-¿Y qué me tachen de cobarde? ¡Jamás!-** Exclamo la chica ligeramente ofendida cruzada de brazos.

 **-Te estabas escondiendo en un árbol… ¿eso no es cobardía?-** El capitán mostraba una mueca de confusión.

 **-¡Es completamente distinto!-** La recluta intento sonar lo más convincente posible.

Darío sostuvo su frente mientras avanzaba también por la colina. **-Como gustes… solo vámonos y no te quejes.-**

 **-De acuerdo… santurrón.-** Murmuro de mala gana mientras seguía de cerca al capitán.

Más adelante, Marco acelero el paso para poder alcanzar a Star, quien ya tenía parte del camino recorrido

Cuando el chico llego a ella, Star se mostró un poco agresiva, mientras que Marco la detuvo y sostuvo sus hombros.

 **-¡No intentes detenerme Marco! ¡Voy hacer pedazos a quienes amenacen mi hogar!-** Exclamo Star, mientras que sus ojos brillaban de verde con más fuerza.

 **-Lo se… por eso voy a ayudarte… ¿quién más va a cuidar tu espalda si no soy yo?-** Marco se mostró tranquilo y confiado, mientras que observaba a Star, una media sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

 **-No voy a dejarte sola…-**

Ella solo necesitaba escuchar eso para recuperar la cordura, sus ojos volvieron a su color azul natural, mientras que la varita en lugar de brillar con un color verde, ahora lo hizo de color rosa.

 **-Marco…-** Murmuro ella. **-Bien… ¡vamos!-**

Y así ambos se dirigieron directamente al ejército de monstruos.

 _ **Capital de Mewni, 8:22 am, hora de la Tierra.**_

Star y Marco avanzaron sin temor ni vacilación y todos los monstruos cercanos se percataron de su presencia, mientras que se dirigieron hacia ellos dos con total intención de asesinar.

EL chico recordó las palabras de Lynx, sobre nunca bajar la guardia, ni por la más mínima amenaza, y ahora se estaban enfrentando a una armada completa. El peligro era muy real, nada como lo que habían enfrentado antes, así que Marco decidió ir con todo lo que tenía. Pero Star se le adelanto.

 **-¡Meteoro de Diamante!-**

Una enorme bola de fuego brillante se disparó de su varita, mientras que abrió limpiamente un camino entre los monstruos y exploto al llegar al escudo del castillo. Fácilmente debió de acabar con al menos 100 de ellos. Varios monstruos armados la rodearon después, pero ella giro como un tifón para librarse de ellos.

 **-¡Tornado de Estrellas!-**

De forma eficaz, varias estrellas miniatura explotaron en los monstruos y eran despedidos por los aires, mientras que ella avanzaba con rapidez hacia el castillo.

 **-Wow…-** Murmuro Marco al ver como Star se desenvolvía al luchar, normalmente usaba hechizos más simples para derrotar a los monstruos, pero ahora en medio de la guerra, parecía tener muchos más poderosos bajo su manga.

Él no podía quedarse atrás.

Ahora sin la necesidad de decir las palabras mágicas, Marco tomo la forma del ¨Manto¨ mientras que dos monstruos armados con lanzas lo atacaron de sorpresa, pero él pudo verlos llegar.

El chico esquivo ambos ataques, sostuvo las lanzas con sus manos y giro sobre su propio eje para lanzar a los monstruos sobre otros que intentaron atacarlo.

Poco a poco, Star y Marco avanzaron hacia el castillo sin muchos problemas, pero ellos pronto comenzaron a cansarse y su energía se terminaba, parecía que los monstruos no se acababan.

El pequeño sueño que tuvieron hace unos minutos no fue suficiente, sin embargo, la más afectada fue Star. A medida que la pelea continuaba, sus hechizos perdían fuerza, de vez en cuando bostezaba y sus movimientos se hacían más lentos.

Marco parecía no verse afectado por la falta de sueño, ya que prácticamente tomaba la fuerza y la magia de lo que estaba a su alrededor, sin embargo, recordó el problema que tuvo con los monstruos antes. Tenía que terminar esto rápido.

Para su sorpresa, Dario, Steena y el resto de los soldados llegaron a ayudar.

Todos ellos llegaron justo a tiempo, para poder distraer un poco a los monstruos en lo que él pensaba en algo. Los soldados tenían una habilidad asombrosa para pelear, casi cada uno de ellos valía por 20 hombres, incluso Steena luchaba ferozmente, aunque daba la impresión de ser un poco holgazán.

Aun así, Marco sintió un presentimiento horrible…

 _ **-¡Rápido humano! ¡Tú Butterfly corre peligro!-**_ Lynx vocifero tan fuerte como pudo, indicándole al chico donde estaba ella.

El miro hacia donde sus sentidos respondieron, y pudo darse cuenta de que al menos 30 monstruos acorralaron a Star. Ella parecía sumamente cansada.

Marco se apresuró para poder llegar a tiempo y evitar que le hicieran daño. Derroto a tantos monstruos de un solo golpe, lanzándolos lejos. El chico no pudo evitar sentir culpa por la situación, si no fuera porque ambos se desvelaron demasiado la noche anterior, esto no estaría pasando.

Star se dio cuenta de que la rodeaban, así que pensó en un hechizo perfecto para la situación.

 **-Puedo… contra todos ustedes…-** Murmuro ella intentando no perder la conciencia.

 **-¡Golpe Turbo… Nuclear de Mariposas!-** Ese hechizo nunca le fallaba… a excepción de esta vez.

Cuando intento crear la explosión, esta se descontrolo derribándola y disparó el misil mágico al cielo, explotando poco tiempo después, casi parecía una bengala de colores.

 **-Demonios…-** Star murmuro mientras intento reincorporarse.

Pero un monstruo se acercó a ella, antes de que se diera cuenta.

Este cargaba un enorme mazo de metal, y cuando intento atacar a Star, ella difícilmente reacciono para cubrirse con su varita. La varita apenas absorbió el impacto, pero aun así la golpearon en la cabeza lo suficientemente fuerte para que la derribaran y su vista se volvió por completo borrosa. Al igual que en la pelea con Ludo, su cabeza comenzó a sangrar.

Al mismo tiempo, Marco salto una enorme altura para poder llegar más rápido, pero no fue suficiente.

 **-¡No! ¡Star! ¡NOOOOOOO!-** Marco grito al ver como la golpearon.

Por unos segundos, una ira incontrolable recorrió el cuerpo de Marco, a medida que esto ocurría, el cambio bastante al estar en el aire, parecían salirle filosos colmillos y sus ojos se tornaron por completo negros, al mismo tiempo que su cabello ahora se tornó de un color blanco pálido, mientras que pequeños relámpagos de color purpura recorrían su cuerpo. Daba la impresión de que tomaba la apariencia física de Lynx.

Sin embargo, la apariencia se desvaneció tan rápido como había llegado y cuando el aterrizo lo hizo creando una onda de choque enorme, dispersando a todos los monstruos lejos de Star.

 **-¡Aléjense de ella!-** Marco abrió suficiente espacio para poder revisarla correctamente.

 **-¡Star! ¡Star! ¡Responde! ¿Te hirieron?-** Pregunto el chico preocupado, mientras sostenía a Star en sus brazos.

Ella apenas se recuperó de la contusión de hace unos momentos y pudo ver a Marco claramente.

 **-E… Estoy bien Marco, solo me duele un poco la cabeza, p…pero no creo que salgamos de esta ilesos.-** Murmuro Star riéndose un poco de forma nerviosa, parecía desvariar ligeramente.

Star tenía razón, los monstruos volvieron a levantarse y ellos los veían de forma amenazante con sus ojos verde brillante.

Marco no tenía opción, debía pedir ayuda a Lynx.

 **-Lynx…-** Murmuro el chico mientras que el monstruo en su cabeza lo interrumpía.

 _ **-Lo se humano, tengo una idea, pero la necesitas a ella… recuerda que la magia funciona por medio de las emociones, y si la animas lo suficiente, podrán hacer un hechizo lo suficientemente poderoso para poder derrotarlos a todos de una vez.-**_ Lynx sonaba inusualmente serio, tal vez porque ahora estaban en peligro de verdad.

 **-¿No es nada destructivo verdad?-** Pregunto Marco al recordar lo que había sucedido en su ultimo hechizo.

 _ **-Ahora no hay tiempo para desconfiar, hazlo si quieren salir vivos de aquí… y si esto funciona, me ayudara saber qué fue lo que causo todo esto…-**_ Respondió el monstruo de su cabeza continuando con su tono serio.

 **-Bien… así que debo animarla…-** Murmuro el chico para sí mismo.

Él observo a Star directamente, parecía que había perdido por completo las ganas de luchar. Entonces Marco pensó en algo… unas palabras que no solo recuperaría el espíritu de Star, sino que también el de él.

 **-Star… no vamos a rendirnos ahora…-** Murmuro marco, mientras que se ponía de pie y ayudaba a la chica a hacer lo mismo.

 **-¿Huh?-** Respondió ella un poco confundida por la repentina actitud de Marco.

 **-Ellos verán… que lucharemos eternamente…-** Marco se acercó a ella.

 **-Ven conmigo… mantendremos la lucha juntos…-** El tomo su mano, sosteniéndola fuertemente.

 **-Con nuestra fuerza… haremos que el mañana sea un día mejor…-** Finalmente, uso su brazo libre para abrazarla, mientras aun sostenía su mano firmemente en su pecho y el exclamo en voz alta.

 **-¡NOSOTROS NUNCA NOS RENDIREMOS!-**

Una enorme alegría lleno el corazón de Star en ese momento, no solo por las palabras que había dicho Marco, sino porque había sido _el_ quien lo hizo… quien le dio fuerza, quien la hacía feliz, quien acababa de demostrar que realmente la amaba.

Entonces, de sus manos entrelazadas, surgió una pequeña luz brillante que lentamente se hacía más grande hasta formar una esfera entre sus manos, ambos se observaron fijamente y casi de manera instintiva, los dos expandieron la esfera alzando sus manos hasta que comenzó a abarcar todo el campo de batalla, lentamente Star y Marco flotaron un poco mientras que el hechizo se expandía.

Cuando esta luz toco a los monstruos, llamas blancas comenzaron a surgir de sus cuerpos, pero en lugar de hacerles daño, parecía sacarlos de ese trance en el cual parecían estar, mientras que sus ojos verdes se desvanecían y volvían a la normalidad. Todos ellos volvieron a su estado normal, los que estaban más cerca del epicentro, cayeron en un apacible sueño, mientras los que estaban alejados, simplemente despertaron del trance en el que estaban, y al darse cuenta de lo que hacían, huyeron despavoridos.

La esfera se volvió tan gran grande como el castillo mismo, mientras que tomaba la forma de un domo al igual que el ¨Tenebris Sentinam¨ de Marco, solo que este no destruía, en su lugar parecía ser un hechizo sanador.

Darío observo el domo de energía desde donde estaba parado, y al igual que Steena, ambos quedaron asombrados por la belleza del hechizo el cual parecía sanar sus heridas, mientras que el resto de los hombres cantaba victoria alegremente.

 _ **Castillo de Mewni, 8:41 am, hora de la Tierra.**_

Moon, la reina de Mewni, acompañada de Glossaryck observaba perpleja lo que ocurría fuera de su castillo. Pensando que solo tenía que resistir un tiempo hasta que los monstruos se retiraran, nunca espero que un hechizo de esa magnitud se mostrara frente a ella.

 **-¿Qué clase de hechizo es ese Glossaryck?-** Murmuro la reina asombrada. **-Nunca antes había visto algo igual…-**

 **-Yo solo lo he visto una vez alteza, en este caso 2, el hechizo es básicamente** _ **luz purificadora que borra todo mal,**_ **lo llaman ¨Omega Luminaire¨-** Respondió el genio sin prestar mucha atención.

 **-¿Quiénes realizaron el hechizo primero?-** Pregunto la reina, esperando una respuesta concreta.

 **-Eclipsa… y su insolente monstruo guardián.-** Respondió Glossariyk mientras se acercaba a la terraza de la torre y desvanecía lentamente el escudo azul.

 **-Ahora quienes lo hicieron fueron Star y su amigo de la Tierra.-**

 **-Gracias por tu ayuda Glossaryck, iré por los chicos ahora para asegurarme de que no tengan ninguna herida**.- Al decir esto, la reina desplego sus alas y unos cuanto brazos extra para poder salir por la terraza.

 **-Su alteza… es mi deber recordarle la situación en la que ellos…-** Continuo el genio azul hasta que la reina lo interrumpió.

 **-Lo se… no es necesario que lo repitas, ahora mi prioridad es asegurarme de que estén bien… el resto podemos dejarlo para otro momento.-** Y sin más que decir, Moon desplego sus alas, volando hacia donde estaban Star y Marco.

 **-¿Por qué esa niña nunca me escucha?-** Murmuro para sí misma la reina, mientras bajaba a toda velocidad.

 _ **De vuelta al campo de batalla, en ese mismo instante.**_

El domo de energia poco a poco se fue desvaneciendo, mientras que Star y Marco descendían lentamente hasta el suelo. Ambos se acercaron con pasos débiles para poder abrazarse, pero estaban tan cansados que fallaron y cayeron al suelo, uno al lado del otro.

 **-Eso fue increíble…-** Murmuro Star, mientras respiraba con un poco de dificultad

 **-Me alegra de que todo terminara bien…-** Respondió el chico con los ojos cerrados, respirando también con dificultad.

 **-Marco… lo que dijiste… ¿era cierto?-** Pregunto ella, tratando de convencerse de que no era un sueño.

 **-Cada palabra…-** Al decir esto último, el ¨Manto¨ del chico se desvaneció y cayó dormido casi de inmediato.

 **-Eso de verdad… me hace feliz…-** Al igual que Marco, al decir esas palabras cayo dormida igual, ignorando por completo la herida de su cabeza.

Ambos estaban al límite de su fuerza, de verdad merecían descansar.

Unos minutos después, el grupo de Darío y Steena se acercó hacia ellos, evitando pisar o despertar a los monstruos caídos a su alrededor. Realmente lo habían logrado, derrotaron a un ejército completo sin siquiera matar a nadie.

Steena se acercó un poco a los chicos, intentando tomar su pulso y asegurarse de que estuvieran bien, pero Darío la detuvo.

 **-Déjalos en paz, ambos aun respiran, solo están durmiendo…-** Respondió el capitán mientras se sentaba cerca de los chicos, solo para ponerse en guardia casi de inmediato al escuchar un fuerte aleteo.

Algo con alas enormes aterrizo cerca de los chicos, pero se percató de que era la reina en persona, y se arrodillo en el acto, al igual que el resto de sus hombres. Steena en su lugar saludo alegremente a la reina con su mano, solo para que Darío la tomara de la cabeza y la obligara a arrodillarse.

 **-Mi señora, nombre es Darío, capitán de la 9na cruzada de Mewni, cuidamos a la princesa y a su guardián mientras estaban inconscientes.-** Hablo el capitán tan respetuoso como le fue posible

 **-Gracias por cuidarlos Darío, pero ahora deseo que mi hija y su amigo estén bajo mi cuidado, los espero en mi castillo para que descanses y reciban nuevas órdenes.-** Murmuro la reina en un tono estoico.

 **-A sus órdenes-** Respondió el capitán mientras volvía a levantarse.

Moon solo le mostro una sonrisa, antes de alzar el vuelo hacia su castillo.

Cuando ella se fue, un puente parecía salir del rio que rodeaba el castillo y el pueblo de la capital, mostrándoles el acceso a los soldados.

 _ **Mente de Marco, hora desconocida.**_

Lynx estaba sentado en el medio de la mente del chico mientras que lo rodeaban unas esferas de fuego azul, aunque el al estar inconsciente no podría darse cuenta de lo que sucedía. Sin embargo, él se sentía sumamente orgulloso del chico, ya que había dominado sus más fuertes hechizos literalmente al primer intento, pero luego el semblante orgulloso del monstruo cambio a uno preocupado y ligeramente fastidiado.

 _ **-La transfusión está casi completa… solo espero que el chico la sobreviva, sería un completo desperdicio que muriera por eso…-**_

Murmuro Lynx, mientras que las esferas de fuego se apagaron, solo dejando visibles la sonrisa del monstruo y sus cuatro ojos brillantes en medio de la oscuridad.

FIN DEL CAPITULO

Vaya… que puedo decir ahora, mis manos duelen un poco de tanto escribir.

Sin embargo, me asegure que fuera lo más disfrutable posible, y más aún después de los capítulos recientes de la serie original. Sinceramente se veían venir esos capítulos que a muchos los lastimo un poco. Dejando eso de lado, aún no he visto _Starcrushed,_ elnombre del capítulo lo dice todo, así que esperare un poco antes de verlo. De vuelta a mi historia, sinceramente siento que estoy haciendo un buen trabajo con ella, y creo prudente decir, que hasta ahora, no llega ni a la tercera parte de lo que tengo planeado escribir, así que esperen mucho más de mi parte. Me gustaría leer sus opiniones al respecto para ver si hay algo que estoy haciendo mal o que opinan de la historia hasta ahora. Así mismo, debo decirles el capítulo que sigue, probablemente, será el más crudo que haya escrito, así que estén al pendientes. También he pensado en hacer más extensos los capítulos a medida que avanza la historia, tal vez también debería desempolvar mis viejos lápices de dibujo e intentar mostrarles por medio del eso, como lucen los personajes en mi mente a la hora de que escribo. Háganme saber lo que piensan en los comentarios.

Como es costumbre, agradezco el seguimiento a:

Byakko Yugure, GEMITHA0208, Xenon666, SugarQueen97, Moly RQ, Aquiles Vaesa, Beta 36, Homura Li, Huachi- sama, Ivonne365, Julivs, Lucky Ted, MIDWAY23, Meepy Writer, Noobsterblock, Sinon1308, abrilmillet, , etherias dragneel, harunalin8767, ianavila12, jmdrg, jocuda, kronos93lrt, rociobeluibarra, sakurasakurita, poriqui158 y chars1000.

Adoro que haya más gente siguiendo mi historia, me impulsan a hacerla lo mejor posible, así que siempre incluiré sus nombres al final. Sin más que decir, hasta luego.

Atte -Torikami Riuzak.


	9. Alas para Dos

_**Capítulo 9: Alas para Dos**_

¨Tal vez… no existen los buenos y los malos amigos, tal vez solo hay amigos, gente que nos apoya cuando sufrimos y que nos ayuda a no sentirnos tan solos. Tal vez siempre vale la pena sentir miedo y esperanza por ellos, vivir por ellos. Tal vez… también valga la pena _morir_ por ellos si así debe ser.¨

¨No hay buenos ni malos amigos, solo personas con quien uno quiere estar, _necesita_ estar; gente que ha construido su hogar en nuestro corazón.¨ - _**Eddie Kaspbrak.**_

 _ **Calabozo en el castillo de Mewni, 12:46 pm, hora de la Tierra.**_

 _ **11 días después del incidente Bon Bon.**_

La Batalla del Alba… nombre que le dieron al combate que tuvieron la princesa Star Butterfly, su guardián de la Tierra y un reducido grupo de soldados, donde liberaron la capital de un masivo ataque de monstruos, y también por el desenlace que tuvieron… un hechizo tan poderoso y bello que asemejaba un amanecer, el cual curiosamente, sucedió a temprana hora de la mañana.

Pero por ahora esos eran detalles sin importancia, tanto a Darío como a Steena; la incluyeron a ella también por alguna razón que el capitán aun no podía comprender… recibieron órdenes de la reina personalmente, para que interrogaran a cuanto monstruo pudieran capturar.

No fue algo muy complicado, ya que la mayoría de los monstruos huyeron en cuanto despertaron de una manera muy torpe, otros simplemente se quedaron quietos en donde estaban, observando a su alrededor estupefactos al no tener la más mínima idea de cómo terminaron ahí en primer lugar.

Varios de ellos, para sorpresa de los soldados Mewnianos, se rindieron y amablemente accedieron a cooperar, solo pedían a cambio que no se les hiciera daño. Esto desconcertó a muchos, ya que apenas hace unas horas esos monstros intentaron tomar la capital sin ninguna clase de piedad.

Algunos de los soldados estaban sumamente molestos con la idea de ¨solo¨ capturarlos. Después de que destruyeran varios poblados y asesinaran a tanta gente inocente, ellos no querían mostrar clemencia alguna.

Pero no era su decisión, y la reina había ordenado solo interrogarlos.

En ese momento, Darío ya había interrogado a varios de ellos, los cuales, no tenían idea de cómo terminaron armados hasta los dientes y sin saber cómo aparentemente, habían construido artillería arcaica, cuando con trabajo tenían el conocimiento para construir una simple choza.

El capitán estaba exasperado, nada de lo que decían los monstruos tenía sentido y sin embargo, parecían hablar con completa honestidad, casi hasta le daba lastima tenerlos encerrados… Casi….

Al borde del fastidio, el capitán mando a traer a otro monstruo para interrogarlo, al parecer este había pedido específicamente una audiencia para poder contar algo que sabía. Darío espero que no sea una pérdida de tiempo.

El que seguía lo trajo un soldado, mientras que el monstruo estaba encadenado de los pies y de… ¿sus alas?

Este último, parecía ser un búho humanoide de baja estatura con grandes ojos amarillos, respondía por el nombre de Klein, mientras que aun usaba una armadura de combate. A diferencia del resto de los monstruos, este estaba calmado y tranquilo.

Al sentarlo en una silla dentro del calabozo, el monstruo parecía fastidiado por estar ahí y observo de una manera muy seria al capitán, pero al menos este daba la impresión de que no balbucearía por el miedo.

Antes de que intercambiara palabras, Steena se acercó al hombre búho de forma furtiva y le arranco un par de plumas de su cabeza.

 **-¡Demonios! ¡Eso duele!-** Exclamo el monstruo cuando sintió que le quitaron parte de su plumaje.

 **-¡Genial! Estas plumas tienen una calidad muy buena, ¡puedo fabricar unas excelentes flechas con ellas!-** La recluta parecía emocionada, mientras sentía la textura de las plumas con sus manos.

 **-Steena… por favor, cuida la puerta como te lo ordene para que el monstruo no escape… y deja de arrancarle las plumas...-** Murmuro el capitán sosteniendo su frente con una de sus manos.

Ella aprovecho parte de la confusión para arrancar unas cuantas plumas más, antes de volver a su lugar.

 **-Como ordene, capitán…-** Respondió la recluta mientras que resoplo el cabello de su frente y guardaba las plumas en una de las bolsas de su cinturón, mientras recargo su espalda cerca de la puerta, tomando una postura despreocupada.

 **-Qué extraña es esa mujer…-** Murmuro el búho girando su cabeza por completo por un momento.

 **-No tienes idea…-** Darío camino un poco alrededor del prisionero. **-Pero volvamos a nuestro asunto… ¿Por qué motivo atacaron? ¿Qué ganan con asesinar a nuestra gente?-**

Darío se escuchaba molesto y fue directo al grano, ya que el hecho de recordar lo que los invasores hicieron a varios pueblos inocentes le revolvía el estómago.

 **-Escucha, no me preguntes eso porque no lo sé… puede que ya te lo hayan dicho, pero no tengo idea de cómo termine aquí con hacha en mano y vestido para pelear, ¡yo solo me encargo de una posada!-** Murmuro el monstruo aun estando calmado. **-Tampoco sé qué fue lo que hice en estos últimos días, pero si sirve de algo… lo siento.-**

El monstruo parecía estar genuinamente afligido por esa situación, por un momento el capitán pensó en tentarse el corazón un poco y ser más amable, pero no lo fue, no tenía ningún motivo para hacerlo.

 **-Ahórrate tus palabras bestia, el daño está hecho y me dan lo mismo tus disculpas, ahora si es todo lo que vas a decir…-** El capitán hablo sumamente molesto, amenazando al hombre búho, pero este lo interrumpió.

 **-De hecho… hay algo que puedo contar aún, si bien desconozco lo motivos, creo saber** _ **quién**_ **causo esto...-** Murmuro el monstruo sonando bastante convencido de lo que decía. **-Lo que nos metió en este problema aparentemente borra nuestros recuerdos como si de magia se tratara, pero siempre he sido bueno recordando, así que espero ser de ayuda…-**

 **-Te escucho…-** Murmuro el capitán, prestando atención a lo que Klein decía.

 **-Esto es lo que sucedió…-** Respondió el monstruorecordando lo que había ocurrido un par de días atrás.

 _ **Recuerdo de Klein, dos días antes de la Batalla del Alba.**_

Klein atendía su posada como cualquier otra noche, no era para nada elegante y hasta podía parecer algo descuidada, incluso maltrecha, pero para haberla levantado de la nada y sin recursos, era bastante decente.

Usualmente, era como lugar de descanso para los monstruos que vivían en las zonas cercanas, la mayoría eran simples recolectores y pocos de ellos eran mercenarios que ofrecían sus servicios en otras dimensiones, sin embargo, sus conocimientos de combate no se comparaban en lo absoluto a la mayoría de los soldados en Mewni.

En ese momento, algo se escuchó desde fuera de la posada, parecía ser el sonido de unas tijeras dimensionales.

Era algo extraño en ese lugar, ya que solamente los miembros importantes de Mewni y los pocos señores feudales que tenían los monstruos poseían unas. Lo que sea que haya llegado asusto a los monstruos fuera de la posada, pocos segundos después parecía como si una pequeña pelea ocurriera fuera del lugar. Entonces se escuchó una pequeña explosión que lanzo a uno de los monstruos dentro de la posada por la ventana, mientras quedaba por completo inconsciente.

El ruido duro unos cuantos momentos, algo demasiado rápido, ni siquiera seria tiempo suficiente para alguien pudiera terminar con su comida. Todos los monstruos de la posada pararon cualquier movimiento, esperando por ver que ocasionaba ese alboroto.

Un individuo entro al lugar, tenía una capa gris desteñida con la cual cubría su rostro con una capucha y la mayor parte de su cuerpo, avanzando lentamente hacia la barra que atendía Klein. Se sentó en un taburete mientras que todos los demás lo observaban perplejos. Por un momento pensó que era un Mewhumano renegado que buscaba problemas, pero al verlo de cerca se dio cuenta que era un monstruo también.

Hubo un casi un minuto de silencio sin que nadie se atreviera a decir una palabra o que hiciera algún movimiento, ese monstruo tenía una presencia intimidante y aterradora, a pesar de la ropa que vestía parecía ser la de un indigente y no era precisamente alguien grande en tamaño.

Klein fue el primero en tomar valor difícilmente y hablar, pero sin mostrarse intimidado.

 **-¿Puedo ayudarlo?-** Menciono el hombre búho intentando mantener la compostura.

El extraño movió su capa hacia un lado, buscando algo en sus bolsillos. Al hacer esto, el posadero pudo notar que tenía unas tijeras dimensionales de mango rojo sujetas a su cinturón y escondía una larga cola gris en la capa. Eso era algo raro, usualmente solo los hombres reptil tenían ese tipo de características y prácticamente solo quedan muy pocos de ellos, probablemente sea algún noble exiliado de algún lugar del planeta. Parecía tener puesta una vieja armadura de color negro en lugar de ropa normal, puede que la haya robado de una tumba.

Cuando el extraño termino de revisar sus bolsillos, saco una moneda de oro y la lanzo hacia Klein, quien fácilmente la atrapo con una de sus alas.

 **-¿Sería tan amable de brindarme un poco de agua por favor**?- Pregunto el encapuchado de una forma muy cortés.

Bien, ahora eso sí que era extraño, alguien con esa educación utilizaría otro tipo de ropajes. El hecho que tuviera esa clase de monedas le dio más fuerza a la idea de que fuera un noble.

 **-Con esa moneda podría pagar una comida completa, ¿seguro que es todo lo que quiere?-** Murmuro el posadero mientras le servía agua de montaña en un tarro.

 **-Eso sería suficiente, se lo agradezco.-** Respondió el extraño amablemente, mientras que bebía el agua desesperadamente, como si se estuviera muriendo de sed.

Cuando termino de beber, su brazo derecho que aún estaba debajo de su capa comenzó a moverse de forma repentina, mientras que con el otro se sostenía el movimiento como si pasara por un pulsante dolor en ese instante. Aun así, se mantuvo con un semblante estoico en su rostro.

 **-¿Estas bien?-** Pregunto Klein un poco preocupado.

 **-No es nada importante…-** El encapuchado se limitó solo a decir esas palabras mientras regresaba el tarro.

Nuevamente hubo un silencio, mientras que el extraño se centraba en sus pensamientos.

 **-¿Qué lo trae por aquí?-** El posadero intento romper un poco el silencio.

 **-Un inconveniente…-** Al decir esto el extraño retiro la capucha de su cabeza mientras que dejaba ver una larga cabellera negra…

 **-Imagínatelo… tienes planeando algo por tanto tiempo, e inesperadamente ocurre algo** _ **imposible**_ **, arruinando por completo todo el esfuerzo y dedicación invertido. Esa ave idiota debió haberme escuchado…-** Murmuro el extraño como si recordara a alguien en específico y observaba el tarro frente a el de forma melancólica.

Klein le pareció un poco ofensivo el comentario, pero seguramente estaba hablando de alguien más, de todas formas no se equivocó, efectivamente al ver su rostro se dio cuenta que era un hombre reptil de piel gris y de ojos amarillos.

 **-Se de lo que hablas…-** Respondió el posadero mientras tomaba el tarro del extraño y lo limpiaba con un trapo.

 **-Sin embargo, tengo un plan de respaldo, uno que no esperaba recurrir, y voy a necesitar toda la ayuda posible…-** Continuo el extraño mientras que se levantaba del taburete y alzaba su voz para que todos lo escucharan.

 **-Compatriotas… han vivido en la opresión por muchos siglos, y es hora de revelarse contra los que los han mantenido en ese deplorable estado, no habrá más hambre y desdicha… limpiare este planeta de la suciedad de los Mewnianos y de sus tiránicos reyes. Pero los necesito para ayudarme en la lucha… ¿o prefieren ser carne de cañón?-** El extraño termino de hablar, mientras mostraba un semblante inspirador, casi heroico en su rostro.

 **-La decisión es de ustedes…-**

Pero causo el efecto contrario en el resto de los monstruos, todos comenzaron a reírse del extraño mientras que Klein se limitó a decir unas palabras.

 **-Eso es imposible amigo… mejor regresa por donde viniste si aprecias tu vida o los Mewnianos te liquidaran en un parpadeo.-** Al decir esto, el posadero le dio la espalda al extraño, era un tipo agradable, pero tener ese tipo de ideas le causarían una muerte segura.

Sin embargo, lo que estaba por suceder seria lo último que pasaría por su mente en ese momento.

En lugar de desanimarlo, el extraño caminó al centro de la posada, mientras que sonreía de una forma maniática, como si esperara exactamente esa clase de respuesta y le causara una gracia enferma.

Klein volvió a mirar al extraño confundido y un temor comenzó a crecer dentro de el..

 **-¡Serán carne de cañón entonces!-** Exclamo el extraño sonriendo por un momento, mostrando sus afilados y finos dientes, mientras que volvía a su expresión estoica. Al mismo tiempo, sus ojos se tornaban de color purpura y alzaba su brazo izquierdo para poder proyectar una luz cegadora de la palma de su mano, apuntando a todos los monstruos alrededor.

Fue lo último que Klein pudo ver o escuchar antes de que perdiera la consciencia.

 _ **De vuelta al calabozo del castillo.**_

 **-Y eso es todo lo que puedo recordar, antes de despertar encerrado aquí…-** Murmuro el hombre búho mientras bajaba la cabeza.

Darío estaba sorprendido por la historia, podría haber esperado cualquier cosa de un monstruo, incluso mentiras para poder salvar su propio pellejo, pero esto… era completamente distinto.

Aún seguía pensando que fue algo inventado, que un monstruo como ellos haya hechizado a todos y fuera uno que específicamente pudiera usar magia, aparentemente oscura, era de por sí difícil de creer.

Pero de todo lo que había escuchado en los interrogatorios, fue lo que más coherencia tenia, lo del monstruo reptil y que este intentaba generar una _revolución en el mundo_.

Algo en esa idea le parecía sumamente familiar, al igual que la descripción del monstruo en cuestión, pero le parecía difícil recordar que era, después de todo, intuía que era algo que había escuchado hace mucho tiempo.

 **-¿Puedo irme a casa ahora?-** Pregunto el búho, despertando al capitán de sus propios pensamientos.

Darío le dio la espalda al prisionero.

 **-Necesito probar si lo que dices es cierto… por ahora te quedaras aquí como todos los demás.-** Respondió el capitán mientras mantenía su frio su tono de voz.

 **-Como quieran, esperare lo necesario… solo no nos ejecuten, lo que hayamos hecho… no fue por nuestra voluntad…-** Respondió el búho mientras que este se levantaba de su silla y se dirigió a la puerta, esperando a algún soldado para que lo encerrara… ya que Steena se había quedado dormida recargada en la pared.

 **-No prometo nada…-** Murmuro el capitán en voz baja.

No tardó mucho en llegar un soldado, que en señal de aprobación del capitán, se llevó al monstruo a su celda al igual que el resto.

Darío no sabía que pensar, ¿Klein tenía razón y todos los monstruos eran inocentes, a pesar del daño que habían hecho? Y si el verdadero culpable era ese hombre reptil… ¿Dónde estaba ahora y porque no se ha mostrado todavía? El capitán le dio varias vueltas al asunto, intentando encontrar algo de sentido en el relato.

Pero había algo que realmente preocupo al capitán mientras analizaba la historia que acababa de escuchar… el hecho de que llamaran a los demás monstruos carne de cañón… ¿entonces la invasión masiva fue solo una gran distracción?

El capitán camino un poco hacia la puerta y despertó a Steena de forma amable.

 **-¿Qué… sucede?-** Pregunto la recluta mientras que frotaba uno de sus ojos.

 **-Creo que ya tengo lo que necesitábamos, solo hace falta interrogar a unos cuantos monstruos más para confirmarlo e informaremos a la reina inmediatamente.-** Murmuro el capitán, haciendo un ademan con su mano para que ella lo siguiera.

 **-¿En serio? Ya era hora, todo esto de interrogar es demasiado aburrido…-** Respondió Steena notablemente fastidiada por la situación.

El capitán la ignoro mientras seguía con su camino y la recluta, aun un poco somnolienta, lo seguía a duras penas.

 _ **Enfermería del castillo, 1:37 pm, hora de la Tierra.**_

Marco abrió lentamente sus ojos, al sentir que cualquier signo de debilidad o cansancio había desaparecido por completo. No recordaba que cayera dormido en un lugar tan elegante, así que tanteo su cuerpo para asegurarse de que no tuviera alguna herida, pero todo estaba en su lugar. Si bien conservaba sus ropas hasta ahora, parece que le habían retirado la hombrera de metal y su brazal de cuero para colocarlos en una cómoda a un costado de él, a su vez, la armadura de cuero que Star utilizo antes también estaba ahí. El chico imagino que, después de que cayeran inconscientes, los llevaron al castillo para ponerlos a salvo.

Había largas cortinas blancas a los alrededores cubriendo las ventanas por completo, dejando visible solo un pequeño haz de luz en cada una de ellas, había al menos 9 ventanas en ese enorme cuarto.

Sin embargo, un súbito escalofrió recorrió la espalda del chico… recordó que Star había sido herida en la batalla anterior.

Como si de magia se tratara, el volteo a su lado izquierdo y justo en la cama de a lado… pudo observar que ella dormía plácidamente, cobijada con finas sabanas de color blanco con adornos dorados, dignos de la realeza.

Marco se levantó de su cama y se sentó para poder ver a la chica con más cuidado. Al igual que él, parecía estar perfectamente bien, pero al notar el vendaje en su cabeza y recordar que la hirieron porque no fue lo suficientemente rápido, sintió mucha culpa al respecto como cuando fue herida por Ludo y sus relámpagos, sin mencionar que la ¨platica¨ que tuvieron la noche anterior no los dejo descansar suficiente y pudo causar algo mucho peor.

Antes de que pudiera pensar en otra cosa, Lynx hablo sonando inusualmente comprensivo.

 _ **-No te hostigues tanto muchacho, debo admitir que combatieron de una forma magnifica, pero esta clase de cosas pasan cuando peleas en una guerra… es algo que no puedes evitar…-**_

Marco aun no parecía muy convencido al respecto.

 **-¿Cómo lo sabes Lynx? ¿Tú ya has luchado… en alguna guerra?-** Pregunto el chico, mostrando aun un poco de culpa, sin embargo, hacer esa pregunta le genero mucha curiosidad.

 _ **-En unas cuantas de hecho, pero…-**_ El monstruo pauso un poco como si recordara algo importante. _**-A decir verdad, nunca con mi Butterfly. Cuando estaba conmigo antes de desaparecer, evitábamos por completo involucrarnos en alguna de las luchas de la época, ya que siempre el motivo de ellas era algo trivial, como la riqueza o**_ **el poder** _ **. Nadie luchaba por defender a otros como lo acaban de hacer tú y tu Butterfly. Sinceramente me dan igual los Mewnianos, pero fue impresionante lo extenso que ustedes pudieron hacer el hechizo luminoso… -**_ Murmuro el monstruo, mostrándose ligeramente orgulloso por el avance de su, casi obligado, discípulo.

 **-Gracias Lynx, de verdad esperaba que fuera algo destructivo, pero me alegra que no fuera así…-** Respondió Marco, aun preocupado por Star.

 _ **-El poder que mostraron fue un reflejo de la cercanía que tienes con tu Butterfly… y a juzgar por el tamaño de ese hechizo suyo… ¿Ya se dejaron de tonterías y hablaron de lo que sienten el uno por el otro?-**_ Pregunto Lynx un poco exasperado. _**-¿O siguen perdiendo el tiempo? -**_

La pregunta tomo con la guardia baja a Marco, pero aun así se mantuvo lo suficientemente sereno para responder.

 **-Algo así…-** Marco intento pensar en algo para no entrar en ese tema pero no se le ocurrió nada, ni siquiera había tenido tiempo para hablar con Star correctamente desde que se desvelaron la noche pasada.

 _ **-Sera mejor que así sea, lo necesitaran. Quien haya provocado esto puede que sea sumamente peligroso… usar magia para controlar la mente de los débiles es una cosa… pero crear un ejército… -**_ Lynx se mostró preocupado por su tono de voz.

 **-Yo también llevo pensando lo mismo Lynx… ¿y si es alguna clase de mago que no conocemos?-** Pregunto el chico al recordar sus anteriores enfrentamientos con los monstruos hechizados.

 _ **-Lo dudo mucho, la magia que está utilizando es ¨ancestral¨ al igual que la nuestra humano, un mago o hechicero cualquiera no puede manejarla sin que corra el riesgo de que su cuerpo y mente se corrompan.-**_ Murmuro el monstruo, aun tratando de averiguar quién pudo haber causado la invasión.

Mientras esto ocurría, algo dentro de los pensamientos del monstruo reacciono de forma violenta, dirigiendo su atención al vacío mismo, casi como si hubieran saltado una alarma en su propia mente.

 _ **-¿Qué demonios? ¿Destruyeron… eso? ¿Por qué?-**_ Murmuro para sí mismo Lynx, al sentir como habían hecho añicos algo importante.

 _ **Tumba de Solaria, en lo más profundo de los bosques del sur de Mewni, 1:48 pm, hora de la Tierra.**_

El monstruo encapuchado se encontraba solo, parado al lado de una enorme lapida, dentro de lo que parecían ser unas ruinas muy antiguas. Sostenía con una de sus manos los restos de una pequeña estatua, la cual momentos antes tenía la forma de una espada con un filo de relámpago. Sin mucha dificultad, el encapuchado salió de ese lugar, mientras que al mirar al cielo, pudo observar como una de las 3 lunas de Mewni, se oscurecía por completo de un tenue color negro, en este caso, parecía ser la mediana.

 **-Solo falta una más** …- Hablo para sí mismo, mientras que de una forma bastante ágil, se movía a través de los arboles dirigiéndose al norte.

 _ **De vuelta al castillo de Mewni**_

Lynx estaba confundido, no tenía sentido que alguien destruyera la antiguas reliquias de la familia Butterfly, en su momento, protegían al planeta de los meteoritos que solían caer en esa época. Sin embargo, tanto Eclipsa como el mismo en sus viajes, habían destruido todos los asteroides que pudieron amenazar su hogar en su ausencia. Pero… si ya no había esa clase de peligro, ¿Por qué destruir esas reliquias entonces?

 **-Humano… creo saber dónde estará el que inicio la guerra, pero necesitamos ser rápidos…-** Menciono Lynx tratando de llamar la atención del chico.

 **-Espera… ¿qué dijiste?-** Pregunto Marco un poco confundido por lo que el monstruo había dicho, ya que estaba distraído observando a Star, asegurándose de que no tuviera alguna otra herida.

Antes de que pudieran decir otra cosa, un enorme grito se originó desde las puertas del castillo. Casi se escuchó como un llamado de batalla.

 **-¡¿COMO QUE MI HIJA ESTA HERIDA?! ¡EXIJO VERLA INMEDIATAMENTE!-**

El grito sorprendió tanto a Lynx como a Marco. Incluso despertó a Star de su sueño. Varios de los sirvientes del castillo e incluso los médicos, se alejaron de cuarto, ante la inminente llegada del rey.

 **-¿Papa…?-** Pregunto la chica abriendo sus ojos poco a poco.

 _ **-No puede ser… ¿un Johansen es el padre de Star? ¿En serio...? Bueno… al menos eso explica su comportamiento errático…-**_ Menciono Lynx en un tono de voz tan fastidiado que casi llegaba a la molestia, mientras que lo distrajeron del importante tema que discutía con Marco.

 **-¿Qué tiene eso de malo?-** Marco parecía confundido por la repentina actitud del monstruo.

 _ **-Solo voy a decir, que de todos los reinos que hay en Mewni, el de los Johansen es el que he llegado a odiar más, son vulgares, irrespetuosos y no tienen ninguna idea de lo que significa la cortesía. La única diferencia que tienen ellos de mi repugnante raza… es que su apariencia externa es distinta, en todo lo demás… son iguales.-**_ Respondió Lynx, sin embargo, parecía fastidiado por la presencia del rey, así que solo se limitó a guardar silencio.

En ese momento, un pequeño pero robusto hombre, con una frondosa barba rubia y cubierto por una armadura de cuerpo completo, pateo la puerta de la enfermería violentamente.

El rey River dejo salir un suspiro, mientras se acercaba a su hija velozmente a pesar de la pesada armadura.

 **-Hola papa…-** Star se reincorporo en su lugar, mientras que sostenía un poco su frente, aun sentía un dolor agudo.

 **-Mi niña… ¿estás bien?-** Sin esperar respuesta, River abrazo fuertemente a si hija, ignorando por completo que aún tenía su armadura puesta.

 **-No… puedo… respirar…-** Respondió Star con la cara un poco azul.

El rey soltó a su hija casi de inmediato, asegurándose de que recuperara su color natural.

 **-Lo siento hija, pero debo saber, ¿qué están haciendo aquí? ¿Tu madre no te había prohibido que vinieras?-** Pregunto River mientras retiraba su yelmo de metal.

 **-Tranquilo señor… fue un día difícil... nosotros solo venimos a ayudar.-** Hablo Marco, mientras que se levantó de su cama y tomo asiento cerca de Star. Ella solo lo observo un poco en señal de aprobación.

 **-Marco, mi muchacho, tiempo sin verte ¿no es así? ¡Me alegra que vinieras a ayudar!-** River palmeo la espalda del chico como señal de respeto.

 **-Y vaya que ayudaron de verdad…-** Hablo una voz femenina con mucha clase desde la puerta de la enfermería.

Era la reina Moon y antes de que pudiera avanzar, el rey se dirigió a ella para abrazarla también. Moon sonrió por el habitual gesto de su esposo.

 **-¿Cómo está el reino de tu familia querido?-** Pregunto la reina preocupada.

 **-Están perfectamente bien, resulta que los monstruos no atacaron ahí, ni siquiera había en los alrededores, de todas formas, deje a mis generales, Wolt y Janus para que defendieran el reino por mi… pero entonces vi un domo de luz gigantesco en su dirección, y vine tan rápido como pude…-** Al expresarse, el rey sintió un enorme alivio al saber que todos estaban a salvo antes de que llegara, ya que imaginaba lo peor.

 **-Eso es precisamente de lo que quiero hablar…-** Murmuro la reina a acercarse a los chicos.

 **-¿De qué hablas cariño?-** Pregunto River confundido.

 **-Es simple… Marco acepto una maldición, ahora puede manejar magia ¨oscura¨ y quien sabe que otras cosas pueda hacer, según lo que dijo Glossaryck.-** Hablo la reina sin perder su semblante estoico.

 **-¿Qué? Eso es imposible Moon, él es un humano normal, no hay forma de que pueda usar magia… ¿o sí?-** River observo al chico con una mueca de incredulidad.

Marco quedo en silencio, un poco asustado por el hecho de que si hablaba sobre sus nuevas habilidades, podrían separarlo de Lynx, o aun peor… de Star.

Entonces al notar esta incomodidad, Lynx hablo.

 _ **-Tranquilo humano, ¿qué te hace pensar que la actual reina pueda sacarme de tu mente si ni siquiera Glossaryck pudo hacerlo? Es tu decisión y tu criterio si crees que es una buena idea hablarles de mí...-**_

Lynx sonaba confiado, como si no le preocupara en lo más mínimo que los reyes de Mewni se enteraran de su herencia, después de todo, fue creada para proteger su propio legado familiar.

 **-Bien, si quieren saberlo, se los contare, todo comenzó hace una semana… y seré completamente honesto al respecto, porque dudo que Glossaryck les haya contado nuestra versión de la historia…-** Menciono Marco mientras que los reyes se sentaron cerca de Marco y Star.

 **-¿Estás seguro Marco?-** Pregunto Star preocupada, pero el chico solo asintió, dándole a entender que no hay nada de que preocuparse.

 **-Te escuchamos muchacho** …- Respondió River, inclinándose un poco hacia adelante para poner atención, la reina solo se limitó a tomar asiento.

Entonces Marco conto sobre las aventuras anteriores que tuvieron él y Star.

Primero con el apoyo de Star, contaron como habían perdido el libro de hechizos y a Glossaryck, después hablaron de la pelea que tuvieron con Ludo, donde Marco recibió los poderes de Lynx, explicándoles también que era el mismo monstruo que escapo con Eclipsa. Esta revelación dejo a River sorprendido, pero Moon aun parecía seria, prácticamente ya conocía los detalles de parte del genio azul. Así también, contaron sobre la reconstrucción de la varita y de las pruebas de las nuevas habilidades de Marco, incluyendo la inoportuna ayuda de Janna. Por último, ambos contaron como escucharon el mensaje del espejo y que con ayuda de las tijeras de Glossarick, pudieron volver a Mewni.

Por obvias razones, omitieron la creciente relación que ambos tienen actualmente, ya que a duras penas habían hablado entre ellos y contarles a sus padres al respecto sería demasiado complicado.

Además, a Star le habían robado sus propias tijeras también… de dudosa procedencia, pero aun así era mejor evitar el tema por ahora.

Al terminar la historia, ambos reyes se mostraron serios al respecto, les pareció algo positivo el hecho que los chicos hubieran recuperado el libro y repararan la varita, probando de forma significativa el progreso y la madurez de Star en las últimas semanas. Sin embargo, lo que les preocupaba en realidad… era Marco.

El había probado que era un buen chico, amable y educado por el poco tiempo que habían pasado con él. Aunque haya aceptado los poderes oscuros para proteger a su hija, les preocupaba que pudiera perder el control sobre ellos y se volviera un peligro en el futuro, ya que eso siempre ocurría con los que trataban de usar ese poder, tal y como había predicho Glossaryck en días anteriores.

Después de que analizaran un poco la historia, la reina fue la primera en preguntar.

 **-¿Dices entonces… que el monstruo con el que escapo Eclipsa, ahora está en tu mente como si fuera una segunda conciencia?-** Hablo la reina dirigiéndose al chico.

 **-Básicamente…-** Murmuro el chico aun sentado al lado de Star. **-De hecho, fue el quien me dijo como hacer el hechizo luminoso de hace unas horas.-**

 **-Impresionante, muchacho.-** Menciono River, mostrándose orgulloso de Marco.

 **-Aun así… nosotros no vamos a correr ningún riesgo Marco, por lo que puedo ver, ustedes ya son bastante cercanos, pero me temo que no puedo dejar que seas el guardián de mi hija… ya no más…-** La reina parecía muy convencida de lo que decía y sin ninguna intención de retractarse.

Una enorme tensión se creó en la enfermería, mientras que ambos chicos se observaron mutuamente.

En estos momentos, uno podría esperar que Star comenzara a perder el control de su magia, sus ojos se tornaron verdes por la simple mención de lo que su madre planeaba, podría incluso arremeter contra sus propios padres en ese momento. Pero ese no fue el caso… fue Marco quien expulso una onda de choque en miniatura que se expandió a lo largo de la enfermería derribando algunas de las camas y los muebles, al mismo tiempo que sus ojos se tornaban de un color purpura intenso. River parecía sorprendido e instintivamente alzo su guardia, pero Moon no mostro signos de inmutarse mientras que de una de sus manos brillo con magia de forma agresiva, no la llamaban la inconmovible por nada.

Sin embargo, el chico cerro sus ojos, tomo un largo respiro, mientras que la energía se esparcía de su cuerpo, devolviéndolo a su estado normal. Aun así, al percatarse de lo que acababa de hacer y de lo mal que se vio realmente, intento pensar en algo para que pudieran salir bien de esa situación, tanto el cómo Star.

 **-¡No pueden hacernos esto! ¡Es injusto!-** Exclamo Star cuando sus ojos volvieron a ser azules.

 **-Estoy de acuerdo… pero con una condición…-** Murmuro Marco cuando se calmó por completo.

 **-¡¿Qué?!-** La chica parecía sorprendida por la respuesta de Marco.

 **-Entiendo que ella te importa mucho, pero no estás en posición para poner condiciones muchacho…-** Respondió la reina, desvaneciendo la energía de su mano.

 **-Lo se… pero no voy a dejarla, no después de lo que hemos pasado hasta hoy, si la pierdo ahora… no sabría qué hacer, por eso… ¿Hay alguna forma de que pueda probar que no soy un peligro?-** Marco parecía realmente afectado por la decisión de la reina, se podía distinguir el pesar en sus ojos.

Ambos reyes pensaron cuidadosamente por unos segundos. Con una seña con su cabeza, River dirigió su mirada a su esposa, y ella en respuesta positiva, asintió un poco.

 **-Creo que hay algo que puedes hacer…-** Murmuro la reina.

En ese momento, un soldado entro a la enfermería tan rápido como pudo.

 **-Sus majestades… lamento interrumpir, ¡pero otra oleada de monstruos están atacando la villa de Marbuly, cerca del reino de los Johansen! ¡Wolt y Janus solicitan refuerzos!-** Hablo el soldado casi faltándole el aire.

La intrusión del soldado fue de lo más inoportuna, pero era deber de los reyes defender a su gente. Star y Marco se levantaron de donde estaban para ayudar, pero River los detuvo.

 **-Es increíble, ¿aun quieren luchar? ¡Ese es el espíritu muchachos! Pero no permitiré que se muevan de aquí, merecen un gran descanso. Aunque acabo de volver de ese lugar y ya los están atacando… en fin, reúnan a nuestros mejores hombres vamos a…-** Hablo el rey con emoción en su rostro, hasta que Moon lo interrumpió.

 **-No será necesario querido… iré contigo.-** Mágicamente, el elegante vestido de la reina se desvaneció y en su lugar, apareció una brillante armadura de combate, soltado por completo su largo cabello plateado. Una enorme alegría surgió del robusto rey.

 **-¡Sí! ¡Como en los viejos tiempos!-** River emocionado por la asistencia de su esposa, se lanzó premeditadamente por la ventana… sin mencionar que estaban en los pisos más altos del castillo.

Moon solo torció un poco los ojos y mostro una media sonrisa.

 **-Volveremos cuando terminemos con esta guerra de una vez por todas, ustedes dos quédense aquí… ya hicieron mucho por hoy… y por favor…. no salgan del castillo, ya hablaremos de esto después.-** Murmuro la reina mientras desplego sus alas y se lanzó también por la misma ventana que uso River. Antes de que el rey cayera al suelo, la reina lo atrapo sin problemas, mientras que ambos elevaban el vuelo en dirección de la villa que estaban atacando.

Star y Marco observaron cómo los reyes volaban hacia la batalla desde la destruida ventana que dejaron atrás, mientras los sirvientes volvían a acomodar el desastre que provoco el chico y se retiraron de inmediato.

 **-Tus padres son geniales Star…-** Murmuro Marco sorprendido al ver como volaban.

 **-Si… pero a veces no saben lo que dicen…-** Respondió Star, mostrándose un poco triste y se acercó para abrazar fuertemente al chico. **-¿Por qué les dijiste eso Marco?-**

 **-Lo siento Star, fue lo primero que pude pensar...-** Hablo Marco mientras rascaba un poco su cabeza y devolvía el abrazo.

Mantuvieron el abrazo en silencio por unos segundos, después Star susurro en el oído del chico

 **-No tenías que hacerlo, da igual lo que decidan mis padres… pase lo que pase, no vas a perderme Marco…-** Murmuro ella mientras que se separaron un poco y se observaron fijamente. Marco estaba completamente perdido en esos brillantes ojos azules, casi parecían estrellas en el cielo nocturno. El sintió nuevamente la sensación del fuego congelado y como también la afectaba a ella. Aun así, surgió un nuevo sentimiento más extraño entre esa lluvia de sensaciones… uno que no podía entender que significaba.

Aun abrazados, Marco recordó lo que Lynx le había dicho hace unos minutos, ya que no termino de decirle en donde podían encontrar al culpable de todo esto.

Entonces, una voz familiar tosió y carraspeo un poco para hacerse notar en la puerta de la enfermería.

Ambos chicos se separaron un paso para observar a quien intento llamar su atención. Era Darío.

 **-¡Hola capitán! ¿Qué te trae por aquí?-** Pregunto Star de forma alegre mientras que volvía a recostarse en su cama.

 **-Tengo información de los prisioneros, fue un poco difícil, pero creo que identificaron la posible apariencia del que originó este desastre… por cierto… ¿Dónde están los reyes?-** Pregunto Darío al observar que solo estaban los chicos en la habitación... y también se percató del gran agujero en la pared **. -¿Quién provoco eso?-**

 **-Fue el rey mismo, se lanzó por la ventana cuando le informaron de un nuevo ataque y la reina fue con el.-** Respondió Marco al sentarse también en su cama.

 **-Oh… ya veo…-** Hablo Darío observando el horizonte desde el agujero.

 **-Puedes contármelo a mí, yo informare a mis padres cuando vuelvan.-** Al decir esto, Star se estiro cómodamente en su cama.

 **-Como guste, princesa…-**

Entonces Darío saco un pequeño cuaderno de su cinturón, y lo hojeo un poco para revisar sus anotaciones.

 **-Para empezar, todos los monstruos describen al responsable, como un hombre reptil, de piel gris, ojos amarillos y también una larga cabellera negra, todas estas características las oculta con una capucha gris. También, parece ser muy educado y formal, sin embargo, describen que este individuo es muy impredecible, ya que es imposible adivinar en que está pensando, en un segundo es amable, y en otro está tratando de arrancarte el** _ **corazón**_ **de la forma más sádica posible.-**

Darío termino de dar la explicación del responsable, pero al observar a los chicos se dio cuenta de que algo andaba mal. El ambiente se había tornado demasiado denso, y ambos chicos se observaban con un semblante que casi parecía ser infundido por el miedo, como si recordaran una vieja pesadilla vuelta realidad.

 **-No… no, no, no… no puede ser...-.** Murmuro Star, mientras finalizaba esas palabras, llevo ambas manos a su cabeza en señal de desesperación. **-Es imposible que siga vivo…-**

 **-Toffee…-**

Ambos murmuraron el nombre del responsable en voz baja, tratando de evitar sonar nerviosos.

Por parte de Marco, el observaba el suelo con un semblante serio, mientras apretaba su puños con furia.

 **-Si realmente es el, significa que habrá problemas…-** Murmuro el chico levantándose de su cama. **-¿Qué vamos a hacer Star?-**

Star parecía afectada por la noticia, a tal punto de que no podía concentrarse.

 **-¡No lo sé! Déjame pensar un poco Marco…-** Ella se levantó de un salto, mientras caminaba de un lado a otro sosteniendo su barbilla.

Darío estaba confundido con la situación, le costó un poco trabajo entender lo que ocurría con ellos.

 **-Me quieren explicar en el nombre de Mewni… ¿Qué ocurre con ustedes? ¿Conocen a ese tal Toffee**?- Pregunto el capitán, mientras intentaba mantener su semblante serio.

 **-Solo digamos que tenemos historia con el… es alguien peligroso.-** Respondió Marco, mientras se sentaba en la orilla de su cama, esperando la respuesta de Star.

Entonces ella paro en seco su caminata, mientras que una idea iluminaba su mente, sin embargo, aun parecía dudosa al respecto.

 **-Si realmente es el… entonces es seguro que trama algo, tal vez si mi madre estuviera aquí aún… ella se encargaría. Aunque solo somos nosotros, puede que podamos detenerlo… si tan solo supiéramos donde está ahora…-** La chica dejo salir un suspiro, como si se resignara a dejar las cosas como están.

La idea de Marco volvió a su cabeza en ese momento mientras Lynx volvió a hablar en su mente.

 _ **-Humano, ¿olvidaste que yo sé dónde estará este tipo? Deja de perder el tiempo y apresúrate a contarle a tu Butterfly… toda esta situación me da mala espina.-**_ Murmuro el monstruo, mostrándose inusualmente deseoso de ayudar.

 **-Oh… es cierto, Lynx sabe dónde podría estar** _ **el**_ **ahora…-** Hablo Marco llamando la atención de la chica.

Star reacciono rápidamente por esa respuesta, a tal punto que se abalanzo sobre el chico sacudiéndolo de sus hombros.

 **-¡¿En serio?! ¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde está?-** Exclamo Star mientras que poco a poco, sus ojos se estaban tornando verdes.

 **-Calma Star…-** Marco pauso un momento mientras escucho el leve susurro de Lynx en su mente. **-El está completamente seguro de que Toffe va en dirección a la tumba de Celena, cerca de las Montañas Dentadas.-**

Star puso una mueca de confusión, al escuchar esa respuesta.

 **-Eso no tiene sentido, la tumba de mi tatarabuela lleva abandonada desde hace siglos… pero es mejor que nada, ¡iremos ahora mismo!-** Star se mostró decidida al respecto mientras que volvía a vestir la armadura que le regalo Steena. Marco hizo lo mismo con su respectivo equipo.

 **-La situación parece ser grave, preparare a mis hombres y a los guerricornios para partir de inmediato.-** Menciono Darío mientras caminaba fuera de la habitación.

 **-¡Espera un momento capitán!-** Exclamo Star, mientras diario paraba en seco y dirigió su vista a la princesa.

 **-¿Si? ¿Su alteza?-** Pregunto el capitán un poco exasperado, si la situación era tan grave como ellos la describían, no podían perder el tiempo.

 **-Escucha Darío, solo iremos Marco y yo… me encantaría que vinieras con nosotros, ¡eres un guerrero increíble! Pero no puedo dejar el castillo de mi familia ni a la gente de Mewni sin ninguna protección, necesito que los cuides por mí e informes la situación a mi madre si ella regresa…-** Al decir esto, la se dirigió al agujero en la pared que su padre había creado hace unos minutos, mientras observaba a la distancia su siguiente destino **. -El lugar está muy lejos… puede que nos tome más de una hora llegar, incluso en un guerricornio.-**

Tanto Marco como Darío se sorprendieron por la calmada y correcta decisión que tomo la joven princesa, usualmente ella se distinguía por ser impulsiva y errática como su padre, pero ciertamente mostro mucha madurez en ese momento, teniendo como prioridad de su gente antes de salir a combatir. Puede que algún día sea tan buena reina como lo es su madre, incluso mejor.

 **-Una visión táctica acertada princesa, si es tu decisión final, por favor llévense mi montura… yo mismo lo crié y es el más rápido del reino.-** Murmuro Darío un poco orgulloso pero decepcionado, el realmente quería participar.

 **-Lo encontraran en los establos de la entrada del sur.-**

 **-Gracias Darío…-** Después del comentario, Star se acercó a la orilla del agujero y con su varita, invoco a una pequeña nube rosada.

 **-Hola Star-** Hablo la nube con un tono calmado y un poco desvariado.

 **-¡Rápido! Llévanos a los establos, vámonos Marco.-** Star llamo la atención del chico.

 **-Nos vemos luego capitán.-** Menciono el chico antes de saltar a la nube también y ambos bajaron rápidamente en dirección al pueblo.

Mientras todo esto ocurría, Steena estaba espiando cerca de la entrada de la enfermería.

 **-Al diablo con las ordenes, yo quiero participar también.-** Entonces ella intento alejarse de ahí lo más rápido que pudo pero la voz del capitán la freno.

 **-Sé que estás ahí Steena…-** Murmuro el capitán sin siquiera girar en dirección de la recluta.

 **-Oh vamos, ¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí?-** Pregunto ella exasperada.

 **-No lo sabía… solo adivine.-** Al decir esto último el capitán dejo salir una breve, pero muy breve carcajada.

Steena se asustó un poco por el comportamiento del capitán, ya lo había catalogado como alguien estirado y aburrido que no se reiría ni para salvar su propia vida. Escucharlo de esa forma fue algo sumamente extraño.

 **-¿Qué es tan gracioso capitán?-** Pregunto Steena esperando alguna respuesta lógica, o al menos una orden malhumorada.

 **-Es simple… realmente quería ayudarlos y pelear junto a ellos, pero me resigne a seguir las ordenes de una niña… ¿en qué estoy pensando en dejar a esos dos enfrentar solos a quien inicio esta guerra? Si algo les llega ocurrir, seré yo quien pague con mi cabeza. Eso es lo que me parece gracioso…-** Murmuro el capitán mientras devolvía su melancólica mirada a Steena.

- **Bueno, si eso llega ocurrir, estoy de testigo de que solo seguías órdenes, puede que sea una niña pero sigue siendo la princesa.-** Menciono confiada mientras palmeaba la espalda del capitán. **-Además, ¿de qué te preocupas? Ambos ya hemos visto de lo que son capaces esos chicos, ¡derrotaron a un ejército entero!-**

 **-Lo sé pero… aun así… tengo un muy mal presentimiento al respecto, mejor esperare a que la reina regrese para informarle de la situación, por ahora, debemos fortificar las defensas de la población.-** Al decir esto, ambos caminaron fuera de la enfermería **. -Además, dudo mucho que ese genio azul nos ayude a crear la barrera mágica otra vez, el solo hace lo que quiere y difícilmente obedece a la realeza.-**

 **-Voy detrás de ti, Darío-** Después de decir esto, la recluta siguió de cerca al capitán.

El estuvo a punto de reprenderla otra vez, por no mostrarle el respeto debido y referirse directamente por su nombre, sin embargo, ya le parecía algo tan normal y natural que prefirió dejar las cosas como estaban.

 _ **Montañas Dentadas de Mewni, al frente de la tumba de Celena, 2:21 pm hora de la Tierra.**_

Star y Marco avanzaron de forma segura hasta la montaña más alta, Darío tenía razón sobre su montura, realmente era rápida si se lo proponía, así que llegaron más rápido de lo esperado.

El lugar era tal y como describió Lynx minutos antes, rocas y peñascos filosos por donde la vista pudiera alcanzar, fácilmente alguien podría perderse o salir lastimado de un lugar así, si no fuera porque ya se había construido un camino.

Al llegar al antiguo edificio, construido en piedra sólida, adornos de plata en los muros y también un gigantesco tragaluz en forma de domo abierto en lugar del techo, como si en el pasado ese lugar se hubiera utilizado como un observatorio, ambos se percataron de que tenía un enorme agujero en la puerta principal.

Al parecer Toffee había llegado primero, y hace poco tiempo, ya que la puerta aun humeaba por la magia explosiva que se utilizó para abrirla.

Ambos chicos observaron la entrada de la tumba, con un poco de nerviosismo.

 **-¿Estas segura de que estamos listos para esto?-** Pregunto Marco ligeramente nervioso, casi obligado a no mostrar miedo o remordimiento en absoluto.

 _ **-No tienes por qué alterarte humano, ya has probado ser más fuerte que un simple monstruo, y con tu Butterfly luchando a tu lado, son casi imparables.-** _ Murmuro el monstruo desde la mente del chico, mostrándose orgulloso, lo cual animo en gran medida a Marco.

 **-Tranquilo Marco, ni tú ni yo somos los mismos de antes, podemos detener esto ahora.-** Al parecer, Star estaba sumamente calmada, aunque, a forma correcta de describirla en este momento… seria decidida, mientras que ambos entraban en la tumba.

Entonces, antes de que pudieran avanzar más, Lynx sintió dentro de su propia mente como hacían pedazos la segunda reliquia. El monstruo decidió que era más sensato no decirles a los jóvenes sobre la situación actual, ya que podría desanimarlos y afectar su capacidad para luchar. Además, tenía curiosidad de saber que estaba planeando este sujeto realmente, le parecía muy interesante el hecho de que creara un ejército como una pantalla de humo solo para poder destruir las reliquias. Aun así era algo intrigante ya que _aparentemente,_ no había ninguna consecuencia o beneficio realizar algo así. Pero lo que más llamaba la atención del monstruo fue el hecho de que este sujeto pudiera usar la misma magia que él.

Sin embargo, ni siquiera Lynx con su gran intelecto podría haber predicho lo que estaba por ocurrir en ese lugar.

 _ **Cripta de Celena, 2:33 pm, hora de la Tierra.**_

Mientras ambos chicos se adentraron en la tumba, pudieron notar como en el centro de ese lugar, había un solitario individuo encapuchado. Este solo observaba el cielo desde el enorme tragaluz de esa antigua construcción, mientras que dejaba caer unos pequeños escombros junto a la tumba de Celena, los cuales momentos antes tendrían la forma de un abanico.

Marco pensó en un plan para poder acercarse sin que él los detectara, pero pudo notar en los cambiantes ojos de Star, el odio y resentimiento que ella tenía por ese monstruo, así que solo se limitó a seguirla, atento y vigilante para poder protegerla de cualquier peligro.

Toffee se percató de la presencia de ambos chicos, pero no se mostró interesado en ellos.

 **-Ohh… ustedes…-** Murmuro Toffee, mientras retiraba su capucha. **-Esperaba que llegaran aquí mucho más tarde… me disculpo, pero tengo otros asuntos que…-**

 **-¡Ughhh!-**

Ni siquiera termino de hablar cuando un rayo mágico verde exploto directamente en su cara, estrellándolo violentamente hacia la pared de la cripta, haciéndolo caer de rodillas. El escupió un poco de sangre antes de hablar nuevamente, mientras que se reincorporaba. Al mismo tiempo, su brazo derecho bajo su capa se movió de una forma muy inestable por unos segundos, reaccionando al golpe, pero ceso en poco tiempo.

 **-¿Serias tan amable princesa, de dejarme hablar antes de explotar algo en mi rostro? No es algo muy cortés de tu parte…-** Menciono Toffee mientras que su rostro regeneraba el reciente golpe y sonreía un poco.

 **-¡¿Porque hiciste todo esto?! ¡Ha muerto mucha gente inocente por tu culpa!-** Exclamo Star mientras que sus ojos se tornaban verdes por el enfado que tenía.

 **-Meramente negocios princesa, nada personal. Necesitaba una distracción para evitar que tu madre se involucrara. ¿Qué mejor que un ejército improvisado?-**

Toffee se mostraba serio y calmado frente a Star, sin embargo, cuando intercambio miradas con Marco, el parecía molestarse, mientras que lo observaba con mucho odio.

 **-¡Pagaras por esto Toffee!-** Ella grito con fuerza mientras cargaba nuevamente su hechizo, lista para atacar.

 **-Te aconsejo que no hagas eso otra vez Star… nada funciona dos veces conmigo y no querrás despertar algo que definitivamente… será horrible…-** Toffee hablo seriamente, pero mostro una enorme sonrisa, como si esperara exactamente que ella atacara.

En ese mismo instante los instintos de Marco y Lynx se dispararon, nunca antes un solo individuo irradiaba tanto peligro como lo hizo Toffee en ese momento, la sensación era parecida a la que sintieron después de las pruebas de Janna, solo que ahora sin temor a equivocarse, el peligro se sintió 10 veces más fuerte.

 **-¡Star! ¡Espera!-** Grito Marco para evitar que ella atacara, pero fue demasiado tarde y ya había lanzado el misil mágico.

Toffee salto unos metros en el aire, mientras que sus ojos se tornaron purpura, esquivo fácilmente el hechizo. Se abalanzó sobre Star a una velocidad increíble intentando aplastarla, ella reacciono a tiempo para contraatacar, pero él era demasiado rápido como para poder crear algún hechizo. Justo en el último segundo, Marco activo el ¨manto¨ y avanzo frente a ella casi a la misma velocidad que el monstruo haciéndola a un lado para ponerla a salvo , atrapando su pie con ambas manos antes de que pudiera aplastar a Star. El choque de ambas fuerzas formo un cráter en el suelo, mientras que Marco lanzo lejos a Toffee, aprovechando el impacto. Sin embargo, el monstruo aterrizo sin problemas.

 **-Pero miren quien ha progresado...-** Murmuro Toffee casi felicitando al chico, mientras que aplaudía un poco. **-Ya no eres tan patético después de todo.-**

Pero Marco no respondió, el observaba sus manos con asombro… estaban temblando, no por miedo, sino por lo fuerte que fue el choque, nunca antes se había sentido así, no desde que recibió la herencia de Lynx. Además estaba sorprendido por lo que el monstruo hizo, ¿Toffee acababa de usar el ¨Manto¨ igual que él?

 **-Esto es muy entretenido… pero no puedo perder más el tiempo, ya no tengo ningún interés en ustedes dos.-** Al terminar de decir estas palabras, el monstruo volvió a acomodar su capucha. **-Así que decidan, no se metan en mi camino y puede que vivan un poco más… o sigan siendo una molestia para que los elimine de una vez por todas.-**

 _ **-¿Quién se cree este sujeto? -**_ Murmuro Lynx desde la mente del chico.

 **-Esa voz, me es familiar… ¿no se suponía que habían venido solos?-** Pregunto Toffee confundido.

Tanto Marco como Lynx se sorprendieron, mientras que Star los observaba confundida. Ambos chicos se quedaron al margen por unos minutos en lo que los monstruos conversaban brevemente. Sin embargo, a la percepción de Star, ella solo pudo escuchar lo que decía Toffee, aparentando hablar solo, y en cuanto a Marco, él pudo escuchar toda la conversación.

 _ **-El… ¿puede escucharme…? Ciertamente impresionante.-**_ Menciono Lynx sonando sorprendido también.

 **-Claro que puedo escucharte ¿pero dónde estás? ¡Muéstrate cobarde!-** Exigió Toffee al no poder detectar la presencia de nadie más.

 _ **-Es normal que no puedas verme, estoy en la mente del humano… y ten más respeto en tu tono de voz mocoso, si quisiera, te haría añicos ahí donde estas parado, infame inmortal.-**_ Exclamo Lynx sonando desafiante.

 **-Una distintiva voz autoritaria… yo te conozco, eres el** _ **traidor**_ **…-** Hablo Toffee entrecerrando sus ojos, mientras miraba a Marco con odio, solo para sonreír momentos después. **-¡Ahora todo tiene sentido!-**

 _ **-Traidor, usurpador, impostor… me han llamado de tantas formas distintas a lo largo del tiempo…-**_ Respondió Lynx, sonando un poco melancólico

 **-Y como no hacerlo, le diste la espalda a tu propia especie, solo por una insignificante reina de Mewni…-** Afirmo Toffee sonando desafiante.

 _ **-¿Cómo darle la espalda a algo si ellos lo hicieron primero conmigo? Además…-**_ El tono de Lynx cambio a uno sumamente serio y amenazador. _**-No voy a tolerar ningún insulto hacia Eclipsa.-**_

 **-¿En serio? Parece que no puedes hacer mucho donde estas ahora…-** Murmuro Toffee burlándose de Lynx.

 _ **-No necesito hacer nada, el hecho de que puedas manejar un poco la magia ¨ancestral¨ es irrelevante, mi discípulo y su Butterfly pueden derrotarte por su cuenta.-**_ Respondió Lynx sonando muy confiado _ **. -Solo necesito sentarme y observar…-**_

La sonrisa de Toffee creció más después de escuchar esas palabras.

 **-Ahh… ese es el nombre de la magia que absorbí, suena interesante, mucho más que utilizar una parte de la varita familiar Butterfly y al inútil de Ludo como un contenedor. ¿Así que estos dos están siguiendo sus pasos, verdad?-** Toffee observo a ambos chicos mientras su semblante cambio a uno serio **. -Puedo percibir… que su magia se centra en una fuerte conexión entre los dos. ¿Acaso no han aprendido lo fácil su lazo puede romperse?-**

Toffee se acercó poco a poco de forma amenazante a ambos, mientras que ellos volvían a ponerse en guardia.

 **-Cambio de planes niños, quería dejarlos ir porque pensé que no serían una amenaza, pero si** _ **el traidor**_ **los está guiando, significa que serán un problema potencial en el futuro.-** El monstruo volvió a sonreír.- Me hare cargo de ustedes ahora mismo.-

 **-¿Qué te hace pensar que puedes tú solo contra nosotros?-** Exclamo Star desafiando al monstruo y haciendo brillar su varita.

Pero en ese momento, ella sintió que le faltaba el aire y una fuerza invisible la hizo levitar un poco del suelo, mientras esto ocurría, su garganta comenzó a cerrarse, cortando por completo su respiración.

 **-¿Qué te ocurre Star?-** Pregunto Marco preocupado, al no notar que estaba atacándola.

 **-Ghk… ghn… ugh…-** Fue todo lo que ella pudo decir en ese momento, mientras lanzaba sus hechizos por doquier con su varita, intentando liberarse desesperadamente.

Entonces, Toffee descubrió su brazo derecho quitándose la capa, dejando a la vista algo horrible y desconcertante.

Todo lo que fue su brazo en el pasado, ahora solo mostraba los músculos en carne viva, mientras que parte de sus huesos eran visibles aun y unas venas de color purpura rodeaban toda la extremidad hasta el hombro. En ese momento, levanto el brazo en dirección a Star, ahorcándola con una magia invisible.

 **-Oh… que ingenua princesa, la pregunta real seria… ¿ustedes creen que pueden conmigo?-** Murmuro el monstruo mientras sonreía maniáticamente.

Marco no tolero lo que estaba viendo, y una vez más, una ira incontrolable se apodero de él. Su cabello se tornó blanco pálido, mientras que sus ojos se llenaban de un negro absoluto y alrededor de su cuerpo, pequeños relámpagos purpuras comenzaron a destellar.

 **-¡DEJALA IR!-** Grito Marco, mostrando colmillos en lugar de dientes.

En menos de un parpadeo, Marco llego hasta Toffee golpeándolo directamente en el rostro, el inmediatamente choco contra uno de los muros de la cripta, derrumbando escombros sobre él.

Unos instantes después, ella se liberó de la magia cayendo al suelo de rodillas, mientras que tosía violentamente recuperando el aliento.

Al mismo tiempo que esa extraña fuerza llego, volvió a desvanecerse un segundo después.

 **-¿Y eso… que fue?-** Reacciono Marco confundido, al no saber cómo avanzo tan rápido, pero no olvido a Star, así que se dirigió hacia ella.

 **-¡Star! ¿Estás bien?-** Marco se acercó a ella, ayudándola a reincorporarse.

 **-Si...-** Murmuro ella aun tosiendo un poco. **-Solo me duele un poco la garganta… es todo.-**

 **-¿Cómo es que Toffee puede hacer eso?-** Pregunto Star, masajeando su cuello un poco para que el dolor se calmara.

 **-No sé cómo lo hizo realmente, pero Lynx dijo que está usando la misma magia que yo…-** Murmuro Marco sonando serio.

Una breve explosión se escuchó dónde estaba atrapado Toffe, haciendo levitar los escombros como si fueran hechos de papel. Una vez que se liberó, llevo su mano sana a su mandíbula dislocada, mientras que con un movimiento rápido, la acomodo en su lugar.

 **-Eso dolió…-** Hablo para sí mismo el monstruo, observando a ambos chicos de forma seria.

Acto seguido, todos los escombros que rodeaban a Toffee, comenzaron a flotar, y con un ademán de su mano corrompida, apunto hacia los chicos, lanzado las rocas como si fueran cañones.

 **-¡Aquí viene!-** Exclamo Marco al sentir el peligro acercándose.

Antes de que llegaran los escombros, Star y Marco se cubrieron detrás de unos pilares, mientras que los pedazos de roca explotaban al contacto. Cuando los misiles improvisados cesaron, Star rodo hacia un costado, mientras preparaba un hechizo rápido. A su vez, Marco corrió por el lado contrario de la cripta en dirección a Toffee, saltando hacia él.

 **-¡Bala de Cañón Estelar!-** Grito Star, disparando un rápido orbe de color plateado.

Toffee observo la dirección del hechizo y usando su brazo corrompido, sostuvo el disparo con su mano, inmediatamente lo lanzo hacia Marco antes de pudiera atacarlo, golpeándolo directamente en el aire, dejando salir una nube de humo.

Desde la nube, una partículas de color purpura se agruparon rápidamente desde ahí, y entonces apareció Marco con el poder del ¨Manto¨ activado.

Él se enfrentó a Toffee directamente, mientras que Star lanzaba varios hechizos desde la retaguardia.

Primero ellos intercambiaron fuertes golpes, mientras que Marco uso una combinación de su karate y el nuevo estilo de pelea que Lynx le enseño antes de la Batalla del Alba.

El intento golpear su rostro directamente, pero esquivo el golpe sin problema, intento girar sobre su propio eje para patearlo pero el retrocedió. En ese momento un brillante hechizo estuvo a punto de golpearlos a ambos, pero Marco se agacho antes de recibir el impacto, Toffee inclino su cuerpo, apoyando todo su peso en sus pies de espaldas, doblándose de una forma imposible y regresando a su posición sin ningún problema para atacar a Marco.

Ambos volvieron a intercambiar golpes, pero cada vez que Toffee atacaba, sus golpes se volvían más fuertes e impredecibles, y le costaba a Marco poder defenderse, sin mencionar que el esquivaba los hechizos de Star como si adivinara por donde llegarían.

Star se desesperó por no poder acertar un disparo limpio, así que guardo su varita y ella corrió hacia Toffee.

 **-¡Al diablo con esto! ¡Usare mis manos!-**

Pero fue una pésima idea, Marco se desconcentro al ver a Star acercarse, y Toffee lo golpeo en el estómago, perdiendo el aliento por unos segundos, y con una patada de arriba hacia abajo, derribo al chico haciéndolo morder el polvo, mientras que las partículas purpuras se dispersaban de su cuerpo.

Star intento saltar y patearlo, pero el solo utilizo el brazo sano para atraparla del rostro. Marco intento levantarse pero el monstruo utilizo su brazo corrompido para tomarlo también de la cabeza. Así Toffee sostuvo a ambos chicos en sus manos y los observo mostrando una media sonrisa, mientras que ambos intentaban liberarse

 **-¿Ustedes dos se quieren mucho, no es así? ¿Qué tal si los ayudo un poco?-**

Al decir esto, el choco las cabezas de ambos fuertemente, una contra la otra, dejando a los chicos aturdidos y con mucho dolor. La herida anterior de Star en su cabeza volvió a abrirse, dejando caer el vendaje en su cuello, manchando la frente de Marco con sangre. Entonces Toffee los soltó, dejándolos caer al suelo, sabía que tardarían en levantarse.

 **-¿Saben? No necesito liquidarlos a ambos ahora mismo, ¿qué tal si solo elimino a uno de ustedes y dejo que el otro se lamente el resto de su vida? Entonces… ¿a quién elegiré?-** Nuevamente Toffee sonrió de una forma maniática, pero Marco pudo abrir los ojos un poco, y noto que las venas del brazo del monstruo se estaban expandiendo en su cuerpo, Lynx tenía razón, es clase de magia comienza a corromper totalmente a quien la usa, sin importar que tan preparado sea el usuario.

En cambio Star, al escuchar esas palabras desenfundo su varita y grito un hechizo nuevo.

 **-¡Humo Pantanoso!-** Inmediatamente un denso humo verde se expandió en donde estaba Toffee interrumpiendo su vista.

Entonces ella tomo la mano de Marco, forzándolo a levantarse y a seguirla. Ambos se escondieron detrás de otros escombros.

 **-Eso es un truco bajo Star, incluso para una Butterfly, tu madre estaría decepcionada.-** Menciono el monstruo riéndose e intentando provocar a la princesa **. -La conozco… ella nunca hubiera huido de una lucha…-**

Ambos chicos se mantuvieron escondidos, pero Marco aún no se recuperaba del golpe.

 **-Marco… pssst… ¿estás bien?-** Susurro Star, mientras intentaba asegurarse que el chico no estuviera herido.-

El reacciono lentamente a la voz de Star.

 **-Ahh… me duele la cabeza.-** Menciono Marco mientras sostenía su frente.

 **-Lo sé, pero necesitamos hacer algo, no podremos ganarle a Toffee si no intentamos algo nuevo…-** Respondió Star en voz baja.

 **-Parece como si el ya conociera nuestros movimientos…-** Marco se recuperó rápidamente, sin embargo, aun sentía dolor.

 **-¡Exacto! Necesitamos improvisar algo nuevo…-**

En ese momento, ella observo que en las inscripciones de la tumba, había un hechizo escrito en una lengua antigua, parecía que de antaño, el hechizo fue utilizado para destruir los asteroides que amenazaban el planeta en ese entonces.

 **-O mejor algo antiguo…-** Murmuro ella al leer el nombre del hechizo y su descripción.

 **-¨¿Praedo… Solaeretic?¨-**

Al repetir el nombre del hechizo, su varita comenzó a brillar con un intenso color dorado, pero ella de forma nerviosa cubrió la luz con su mano.

 **-¿Qué es eso?-** Pregunto Marco notando el brillo de la varita.

 **-Si esto funciona, podemos derrotar a Toffee.-** Murmuro Star mientras se acercó a Marco para contarle su plan, la niebla que creo momentos antes, comenzaba a desparecer, así que tenían que ser rápidos.

 **-¿Cuál es tu idea Star?-** Él también se acercó para escucharla mejor.

 **-El hechizo es demasiado poderoso para usarlo dentro de la cripta, podríamos volar en pedazos el edificio con nosotros dentro, entonces tendremos que usar el tragaluz. El problema… es que tarda un poco en estar listo, y necesitamos a Toffee en el aire para que no pueda esquivarlo.-** Menciono Star sonando inusualmente seria.

 **-Tranquila, yo me encargo… creo que puedo hacer esto.-** Marco parecía decidido a ayudarla, entonces Lynx hablo desde su mente.

 _ **-Si ese es el plan, hay un hechizo que te ayudara a impulsarte, su nombre es ¨Spectrum Alis¨, no sirve para volar, pero te hará llegar más lejos.-**_

Marco sonrió al escuchar la idea del monstruo, pero recordó que Toffee podía escucharlo también.

 **-Espera, ¿el aún puede escucharte?-** Pregunto el chico preocupado.

 _ **-En absoluto, pude bloquear tu mente momentos después de que terminamos de hablar.-**_ Respondió Lynx

 **-Bien, mejor aún, Lynx me ayudara con un hechizo para impulsarme.-** Marco se levantó, listo y decidido para enfrentar a Toffee una vez más. **-Estoy listo.-**

Pero entonces Star lo freno unos segundos, mientras lo abrazaba desde la espalda fuertemente.

 **-Ten cuidado, por favor…-** Murmuro Star susurrando al oído de chico.

 **-Lo tendré… no te preocupes…-** Respondió el chico de forma cariñosa.

Entonces Marco avanzo hacia la neblina y Toffee la disperso de un movimiento de sus brazos.

 **-¿Ya se cansaron de esconderse humano?-** Pregunto Toffee sumamente confiado.

 **-Como no tienes una idea…-** Respondió el chico, sin miedo ni vacilación, tomando la guardia del escudo que Lynx le había enseñado el día anterior, mientras que activaba el ¨manto¨ una vez más con toda la fuerza que pudo reunir.

Entonces ambos comenzaron a luchar.

Por exactamente 5 minutos, intercambiaron golpes de una forma pareja, pero lentamente, Toffee tomo la ventaja. Por su parte Star, se aseguraba que su nuevo hechizo cargara por completo y estaba a la espera de la señal de Marco.

A medida que la lucha avanzaba, Toffee se mostraba más confiado, esperando que en medio de la lucha pudiera acabar con el chico de una vez por todas.

Entonces Marco dio un paso en falso, fingiendo que había bajado la guardia, el monstruo sonrió he intento un golpe directo. El chico rápidamente reacomodo su peso y atrapo el golpe de Toffee con ambos brazos. Usando toda la fuerza que pudo, lo lanzo al aire, para poder saltar y patearlo para que se elevara más.

 **-¡Ahora! ¨¡Spectrim Alis!¨-**

Al decir estas palabras, en la espalda de chico crecieron unas alas transparentes del mismo color que sus ojos, mientras que las agito, él se impulsó a mas altura para golpear a Toffee aún más alto.

 **-Solo… un poco más…-** El chico comenzó a esforzarse demasiado, el nuevo hechizo de las alas era increíblemente extenuante.

Mientras esto ocurría, Star se posicionó en el medio del tragaluz, mientras que sus ojos se tornaba de un color blanco brillante y su varita brillaba aún más.

 **-Vamos Marco, hazte a un lado, es suficiente así…-** Murmuro ella al notar que ya estaban lo suficientemente alto.

Marco intento impulsarse una vez más para poder dar un último golpe al monstruo. Pero en ese mismo instante, Toffee reacciono y atrapo al chico del cuello con su brazo sano, sin darle oportunidad de huir.

 **-¿Creíste que no notaria ese ridículo truco? Muchacho, esta ni siquiera es tu dimensión, no tienes ninguna responsabilidad por esta gente, entonces… ¿Por qué motivo luchas entonces?-** Toffee pregunto de forma seria, mientras que apretó con menos fuerza la garganta del chico, mas no tanto como para que se liberara.

 **-Lo hago… ¡Por ella!-** Marco grito en respuesta, sin ninguna vacilación.

Ambos comenzaron a perder impulso y a caer.

 **-Un verdadero desperdicio si me lo preguntas, pero tú y** _ **el traidor**_ **son demasiado peligrosos para dejarlos vivir, así que me temo que no veras otro amanecer…-**

Al escuchar esto, Marco se desesperó intentando soltarse, pero ya no le quedaban fuerzas y el brillo de sus ojos comenzó a opacarse, una señal de que se poder estaba en el límite.

 _ **-¡Estas en peligro Marco, reacciona!-**_ Exclamo Lynx intentando impulsar al chico, pero fue inútil.

Entonces el brazo corrompido de Toffee comenzó descomponerse, retirando los músculos hacia el hombro, mientras que sus huesos se fundían creando un filoso estoque. El sonrió nuevamente de forma maniática cuando noto que su brazo termino de cambiar.

 **-¡SORPRESA!-** Grito Toffee mientras alzo su estoque y violentamente lo dirigió hacia Marco.

En ese mismo instante, Marco sintió como algo frio se enterraba en su pecho, directamente en su corazón, saliendo hasta su espalda.

Fue una sensación extraña, realmente dolió, pero por algún motivo, sintió que una enorme paz lo invadía.

Una paz que solo Star le había brindado antes.

 **-Star…-**

 **-Star.-**

 **-¡STAR!-** El exclamo su nombre en su mente para que su fuerza volviera, aunque solo fuera por un segundo.

Toffee sonrió satisfecho al ver que el chico ya no se movía y tenía los ojos cerrados, he intento retirar su espada. Sin embargo, uno de los brazos de Marco sostuvo la extremidad filosa con su propia mano para evitar que el pudiera alejarse o moverse. Lentamente, Marco abrió sus ojos una vez más, mostrando el purpura de ellos con una intensidad nunca antes vista, observando al monstruo cara a cara. Por primera vez, Toffee se sintió intimidado al ver que no podía alejarse del chico.

 **-¡La sorpresa… es para ti idiota!-** Mientras que Marco junto toda la magia que pudo en su brazo libre, formando un pequeño y conocido orbe mágico.

 **-¨ ¡Tenebris Sentinam!¨-**

Marco golpeo a Toffee directamente en el pecho, con su puño cargado de su hechizo más poderoso, produciendo una explosión tan potente que los separo a ambos, arrancado por completo el brazo-estoque del monstruo, dejándolo aun clavado en su pecho.

 **-¡Ahora…! ¡Star…!-** Grito el chico dándole la señal a su compañera.

En ese momento, la chica se percató de que algo andaba mal, pero tenía que terminar con Toffee primero.

 **-¨¡PRAEDO SOLAERETIC!¨-** Grito Star lanzando el potente hechizo dorado en forma de una columna hacia el cielo, directamente hacia su némesis.

Toffee aún estaba aturdido por el hechizo directo que recibió del chico, pero al sentir que una potente magia se dirigía hacia él… se limitó a sonreír, aceptando que lo habían vencido… otra vez.

 **-Una vez más… subestime demasiado al enemigo…-** Murmuro el monstruo mientras cerraba sus ojos.

Cuando la magia lo golpeo, su cuerpo entero comenzó a desintegrarse poco a poco. Antes de desaparecer, murmuro algo que solo él pudo escuchar.

 **-Da igual lo que ocurra conmigo… la puerta ya fue abierta, y** _ **ella traerá la destrucción que llueve desde el cielo**_ **… No necesito hacer… nada… mas…-** Con esas últimas palabras, el monstruo fue desintegrado por completo.

Mientras caía, Marco utilizo lo último de su fuerza para poder retirar la espada de su pecho, nunca antes había sentido tanto dolor, pero difícilmente pudo sacarla y lanzarla hacia el vacío.

Entonces el comenzó a marearse y a perder el conocimiento.

 **-Bueno… hice lo mejor que pude… no hay nadie… que diga lo contrario…-** Murmuro el chico desvariando cada vez más, puede que sea la pérdida de sangre… o incluso algo peor.

 _ **-¡Marco! ¡Marco! ¡Reacciona humano! ¿Realmente te estas rindiendo tan rápido?-**_ Pregunto el monstruo genuinamente preocupado y un poco decepcionado por la actitud del chico.

En respuesta, el chico solo pudo reírse, mientras que tosía un poco de sangre antes de decir sus últimas palabras de ese día.

 **-Ya no puedo escucharte Lynx…-** Murmuro el chico, mientras que cerraba sus ojos, y mostraba una sonrisa pacifica a medida que caía.

 _ **-Podrás rendirte muchacho, pero ella no te dejara ir tan fácilmente…-**_ Murmuro Lynx, antes de desaparecer en la mente del chico.

Star estaba celebrando de una forma alegre, con la ayuda de Marco habían destruido al peor enemigo de su familia, fue difícil, pero lo habían conseguido. Entonces, escucho como una espada extraña se enterraba en el suelo, y pudo darse cuenta de que estaba cubierta de sangre.

Ella volvió su vista al cielo, esperando que Marco aterrizara de forma segura, pero en su lugar, lo vio caer de espaldas sin poder detenerse.

Entonces ella se asustó, de forma instintiva se impulsó con un hechizo hacia arriba y atrapo a Marco en el aire, cuando cayeron, Star creo una enorme nube suave de color azul que freno la caída de más de 100 metros.

Cuando se reincorporo, no pudo evitar reprender al chico por asustarla.

 **-¿¡Qué es lo que te ocurre Marco?! ¡No me asustes de esa forma!-** Hablo la chica sonando sumamente preocupada.

Pero… nada la prepararía para lo que estaba a punto de descubrir.

Star se preocupó más porque Marco no respondió, ni siquiera parecía moverse. Entonces ella observo su propia armadura, y se percató de que había sangre en ella… la sangre de Marco.

Desesperadamente… se acercó al chico, solo para notar la enorme herida en su pecho y espalda.

Ella llevo las manos a su boca en señal de sorpresa, no podía creer lo que estaba presenciando, en su mente se proyectó parte de la pesadilla que tuvo hace unos días, precisamente lo que más temía.

Sin embargo, trato de calmarse, se acercó al chico para asegurarse de que aun estuviera consiente, nunca sintió tanto alivio al notar que el chico aun respiraba, difícilmente, pero lo hacía.

 **-¡Marco! ¿Puedes oírme?-** Pregunto ella desesperada.

El chico tomo un pequeño respiro para intentar decir algo, pero en su lugar, tosió violentamente.

 **-Si no lo atienden ahora… será demasiado tarde…-** Murmuro Star para sí misma.

Entonces ella levito un poco cerca del malherido Marco, mientras que una vez más sus ojos tomaron un color blanco brillante, su armadura comenzó a moverse, rompiéndola por completo, liberando unas nuevas alas plateadas. Se parecían a las que crecieron en se Mewbertad, solo que esta vez ahora en lugar de parecer alas grandes de mariposa, parecían más las de una avispa y no le crecieron brazos extras. Su ojos aun brillaban, cuando tomo a Marco con sus brazos y susurró en su oído.

 **-Resiste Marco… te vas a poner bien, me asegurare de que así sea…-**

Entonces, ella emprendió el vuelo directamente al castillo de su familia lo más rápido que pudo.

Justo después de que la princesa Star Butterfly y su guardián herido mortalmente, Marco Díaz, volaran lejos del lugar, la extraña espada que estaba clavada en el suelo comenzó a deformarse.

Poco a poco formo los huesos de un brazo, y más lento todavía, comenzó a cubrirse de piel gris…

Esto está aún muy lejos de terminar…

FIN DE CAPITULO

 _ **No creo que haga falta decir demasiado, el capítulo habla por sí mismo.**_

 _ **Aun así, me tomo más tiempo de lo que esperaba para terminarlo, al ser capítulos mucho más largos de los que hacía en un principio, creo que terminare dos a tres capítulos por mes, y como se ha dicho antes, esto aún no termina. Tomare este tiempo debido a que también estoy trabajando en los dibujos de los personajes principales, para poder mostrar como los veo en mi mente cuando escribo. Probablemente tenga listos los de Star y Marco, en su apariencia al iniciar esta guerra, en el capítulo que sigue.**_

 _ **Nuevamente, me encantaría leer sus opiniones con mi historia o si pueden orientarme si estoy haciendo algo mal, tal vez incluso cambie la clasificación a M por el reciente contenido y el que utilizare más adelante, sin embargo, imagino que todos los que siguen mi historia tienen ese gusto por lo crudo/romántico al igual que yo.**_

 _ **Sin más que añadir, agradezco el seguimiento y la marca de favorito como es costumbre (porque soy tan distraído que apenas me estoy dando cuenta de que no es lo mismo)**_

Byakko Yugure, GEMITHA0208, Aquiles Vaesa, SugarQueen97, Beta36, DairaB, Ghost Prime XIII, Hiyori- Yudai, Homura Li, Huachi-sama, Ivonne365, , Julivs, Lucky Ted, Midway23, Majestic Yokai Fauntleroy, MarcyBask, Meepy Writer, Noobsterblock, Paulina RQ, Rizel Iwaki, Sinon1308, Tsukiyomi Sora, Xenon666, , etherias dragneel, harunalin8767, ianavila12, jmdrg, jocuda, kronos93lrt, poriqui158, rociobeluibarra, sakurasakurita, chars1000, 606 Grace, LizzGabby, NeoRenek, thaisguiso, Raven910, entre otros.

Muchas gracias por su seguimiento, prometo no defraudarlos.

Atte- Torikami Riuzak


	10. 100 Escalones Hacia Una Estrella

_**Capítulo 10: 100 Escalones Hacia Una Estrella**_

 _ **Afueras del Reino Johansen, 2:09 pm, hora de la Tierra**_

El vuelo de los reyes fue bastante corto, ya que el reino de los Johansen se encontraba a pocas millas de distancia y la villa Marbuly estaba mucho más cerca.

Enseguida, Moon batió sus alas en el suelo, abriéndose pasó con ráfagas de aire que parecían tornados, solo para poder aterrizar.

A lo lejos, pudieron observar al nuevo ejército de monstruos, pero a diferencia del que ataco su propio castillo, este era mucho más reducido.

Fue así como los reyes de Mewni iniciaron su lucha para cumplir su deber y defender a la gente de su pueblo.

Sus respectivas fuerzas armadas que estaban a la espera, solo eran un centenar de aldeanos ligeramente armados y temerosos por la situación. Estos al ver una señal de la reina, se mantuvieron al margen de la lucha, no querían verse afectados por el fuego cruzado de la misma realeza, así que poco a poco, se retiraron a una distancia segura al mando de los generales de River.

No fue una pelea demasiado pareja a pesar de la diferencia numérica, los reyes avanzaban sobre los monstruos como si de maleza se tratara, River por su parte parecía estar más entusiasmado por pelear que cualquier otra persona que se haya visto antes, después de todo, siempre le parecía aburrido su rol de rey, pero esta lucha le venía como anillo al dedo.

En cuanto a Moon, mentiría si no admitiera que disfruta también de luchar, al igual que ambos se batieron en muchas peleas juntos en su juventud. Pero algo distraía a la reina.

Parecía estar ensimismada con sus pensamientos, incluso River tuvo que intervenir en la pelea para evitar que la lastimaran, aunque no es que pudieran hacerle mucho daño.

 **-Amor mío, no es propio de ti tanta distracción.-** Murmuro el rey al liberarse del grupo de monstruos, alejándolos de su esposa, pero estaba tan emocionado con la lucha, que ni siquiera noto que los monstruos volvían a levantarse, simplemente pensó que eran refuerzos.

 **-Puedes descansar si quieres cariño, ¡yo mismo acabare con este ejército!-**

 **-Está bien River, puedo seguir, es solo que me preocupa Star… y su amigo…-** Murmuro esto último con mucho desdén al mencionar a Marco, era más que obvio al ver su rostro, que no le agradaba mucho los poderes oscuros que ahora el chico poseía y sobre el infame monstruo que ahora residía en su mente. No ayudo mucho ver la forma en que reacciono después de decirle que era un peligro.

 **-¡Tonterías Moon! Nuestra hija ha demostrado ser más que capaz de cuidarse sola, y a mí me agrada el chico, Marco ha demostrado que es un buen muchacho.-** Después de hablar, River giro su cabeza y observo que los monstruos regresaban, el lanzo un épico grito de guerra y se lanzó al combate.

Moon aún estaba pensativa, a ella también le agradaba el chico, pero… ¿Qué tal mal fue la situación en la que se vio obligado a aceptar poderes así? Sin embargo, ella sacudió su cabeza en señal de negación, no podía permitirse el lujo de la distracción en mitad de una guerra, así que se dirigió hacia donde River estaba luchando con sus propias manos. Era un guerrero audaz y temerario, pero bastante impulsivo, rápidamente se vio sobrepasado en número, sin embargo, no cedió ni un poco.

La reina avanzo velozmente hacia donde estaba River, despejando el camino con una magia cristaliza que emanaba de sus manos, no podía permitir que su esposo cayera en combate de una forma tan insípida.

River hizo un gesto con su mano y guiño su ojo derecho, en señal de agradecimiento, solo para lanzarse al combate otra vez.

A veces ella deseaba que su hija no hubiera heredado esa imprudencia…

 _ **En medio de la lucha, 2:46 pm, hora de la Tierra.**_

La lucha se alargó demasiado, más de lo que ellos pudieron anticipar, River apenas se había percatado de que los monstruos volvían a ponerse en pie, luego de haber luchado contra el mismo monstruo al menos unas 20 veces seguidas. Al notar que sus fuerzas de ambos flaqueaban, Moon pensó en un poderoso hechizo para ¨borrar¨ a los monstruos de una vez por todas, ya que parecían tener energía infinita. Ya no había tiempo para jugar.

Entonces un súbito escalofrió invadió a la reina mientas levitaba, a tal punto que se alzó al aire solo para poder estar fuera del alcance de los monstruos y concentrarse en esa sensación, olvidándose por completo del hechizo que estaba por invocar.

Era un lúgubre presentimiento, cuando sientes que alguien muy cercano a ti está a punto de caer en las garras de la muerte, al mismo tiempo que sintió como un enorme poder oscuro crecía en el norte. Ese poder también le parecía familiar, aborrecible, pero familiar al fin y al cabo.

Pocos segundos después, algo en el horizonte llamo su atención.

Un gigantesco haz de luz dorada se alzó en las Montañas Dentadas del norte, casi instintivamente predijo que se originaba desde la antigua tumba de Celena, al mismo tiempo de que el poder oscuro que había sentido antes se desvanecía _casi_ por completo.

La reina solo pudo murmurar unas palabras al contemplar la escena a la distancia.

 **-¨Praedo Solareretic…¨**

Unos momentos después sintió como el mismo poder mágico se dispersaba de los monstruos, casi de la misma forma que cuando su hija y su compañero habían creado el casi mítico hechizo luminoso, conocido como ¨Omega Luminaire¨.

La diferencia es que esta vez, los monstruos no fueron envueltos en llamas blancas como en su castillo, ahora solo la luz verde se desvanecía de sus ojos y la mayoría quedaron inconscientes. Algunos de ellos que aún se pudieron mantener en pie, quitaron aterrorizados al ver a los mismísimos reyes frente a ellos, obligándolos a huir. Cabe destacar que los monstruos al verse liberados de ese trance mágico, parecían querer hacer cualquier otra cosa excepto pelear.

Al notar que aparentemente habían ganado, Moon lanzo una chispa al cielo como si fuera una bengala, llamando la atención del ejército que se mantuvo al margen.

En ese momento los mejores generales del rey River, _Wolt Cimmerian_ y _Janus Blackwind_ , llegaron acompañados de un pequeño ejército improvisado de poco más de 100 hombres y mujeres. Ya que por los ataques anteriores, una gran parte de sus fuerzas se habían desplegado para tratar de defender la mayoría de los reinos y sus alrededores, como el escuadrón de Darío lo había hecho antes.

No tenían a los soldados suficientes para poder defender a toda una población. Al verse en esta situación crítica, se vieron obligados a armar a toda una villa de granjeros pera poder asegurarse de mantenerlos con vida el mayor tiempo posible. Gracias a la pronta respuesta de los reyes, pudieron evitar la pérdida de vidas inocentes.

Ambos generales se separaron de su ejército dejándolos relegados, mientras se acercaban a donde estaba River, mientras que lentamente, Moon descendió también hacia él.

El primero en hablar fue Janus.

 **-Sus majestades, agradezco enormemente su participación, si no hubieran llegado a tiempo estos aldeanos estarían luchando por sus vidas ahora mismo...-**

El general era alguien bastante alto, tenía una larga cabellera negra que llegaba a la mitad de su espalda, por encima de su capa. Poseía una armadura de color azul metálico en la mayor parte de su cuerpo, y tenía un semblante tan serio en su rostro, que incluso asustaba. Por lo que se podía observar, no utilizaba ningún tipo de arma, pero por el diseño de sus guanteletes, perecía ser alguien que luchaba mano a mano, a pesar de lo tosca que su armadura aparentaba ser. Además, daba la impresión de ser alguien relativamente joven, su edad debería pasar apenas los 30.

 **-Tu pesimismo es lamentable Janus, ¿olvidas que nosotros podíamos detenerlos lo suficiente para que los aldeanos buscaran un lugar seguro?-** Murmuro el segundo general, sonando un poco molesto por el comentario de su colega.

Wolt no se destacaba por ser alto o dar miedo como el general anterior, en su lugar, sobresalía su entusiasmo y optimismo, algo bastante raro para alguien de su rango. Su armadura parecía estar hecha de un metal ligero de color marrón, casi como si fuera de bronce. Al igual que Janus, parecía ser un especialista en combate cuerpo a cuerpo, ya que utilizaba el mismo tipo de guantelete en sus brazos. Su cabello no era ni largo ni corto y tenía un color extraño para un Mewhumano, era castaño con ligeros tintes verdes que sobresalían en su cabeza, pero a pesar de eso, era completamente natural. En cuanto su edad, parecía ser solo unos cuantos años mayor a Darío.

 **-Muchachos, un trabajo impecable como siempre, pero… ¿podrían dejar las discusiones para después? ¡Aun debemos pensar que hacer con los monstruos caídos!-** River se hizo notar sobre sus generales, a pesar de que eran más altos que él, ambos se pusieron firmes en señal de respeto a su rey. Cualquiera con una buena percepción se daría cuenta de que los generales tenían una profunda rivalidad.

 **-Capturen a los monstruos que puedan, y envíelos al castillo inmediatamente, para que puedan ser interrogados más tarde.-** Moon interrumpió a los presentes con su autoritaria voz. **-River y yo tenemos que resolver un asunto pendiente… además, ese hechizo del norte… es imposible que alguien que no sea de mi familia pueda dominarlo.-**

Ella tenía el presentimiento de que su hija se había involucrado una vez más en algo peligroso.

 **-De hecho su alteza, esa clase de magia… da la impresión de ser bastante intrigante, nunca había visto algo así.-** Murmuro el casi siniestro general, mientras observaba el horizonte al norte.

 **-Siempre te impresionas muy fácil, deja de perderte en tus pensamientos y reunamos a la gente para que nos ayuden a transportar a los monstruos.-** Hablo Wolt, mientras le hacía señas con sus manos al ejército que estaba detrás de ellos para que se acercaran. **-No hay que hacer esperar a la reina…-**

 **-Bien, lo dejo en sus manos.-** En cuanto dijo estas palabras, Moon tomo a River y se alzó volando directamente al castillo, necesitaba asegurarse de que su hija este bien.

 _ **Praderas del Norte, Cerca de las Montañas Dentadas, 2:50 pm, hora de la Tierra**_

Star volaba de forma torpe, pero a una gran velocidad. Ella había hecho crecer sus alas de forma prematura apenas pudiendo mantenerse en el aire conservando la velocidad, tampoco ayudaba el hecho de que tenía una nula experiencia volando, sin embargo, no podía detenerse… no ahora que la vida de Marco estaba en sus manos. Incluso, parecía que Lynx había afectado el cuerpo de chico de alguna forma, evitando que se desangrara rápido, pero aun así la hemorragia no se detenía.

Mientras lo tenía en sus brazos, el chico se retorció un poco, sosteniendo su pecho perforado con la poca fuerza que le quedaba, mientras que tosió un poco de sangre.

 **-¿S…Star?-** Pregunto el chico, intentando abrir sus ojos y hablar, pero el intenso dolor lo obligo a retorcerse una vez más.

 **-No te esfuerces tanto Marco… ¡Falta muy poco para llegar a casa! ¡Te pondrás bien!-** Star intento calmar al chico con una sonrisa, pero era evidente de que ella comenzaba a desesperarse, ver a Marco en ese estado le hizo recordar demasiado su pesadilla de hace unos días.

 **-Lo s…siento… Star… yo…-** Entonces Marco perdió el conocimiento, mientras que todo su cuerpo se desplomo en los brazos de la chica, incluso su mano dejo de apretar su pecho a medida que se desangraba.

 **-¡NO! ¡Marco! ¡Quédate conmigo por favor! ¡Despierta!-** Star sintió que sus lágrimas volvían a brotar de sus ojos.

Entonces, los ojos de la chica se tornaron de un blanco brillante, concentrando toda su fuerza mágica en sus alas para aumentar su velocidad. Y en menos de un segundo tomo una velocidad increíble, a tal punto que pudo cubrir una distancia enorme en poco tiempo.

 **-Por favor… resiste…-** Fue lo único que Star podía pensar en esos lúgubres momentos.

 _ **Castillo de la Capital, 2:55 pm, hora de la Tierra.**_

Moon llego al castillo antes que Star, ya que ella se encontraba más cerca de la capital. La reina al llegar, fue recibida cordialmente por sus súbditos en la puerta principal del castillo, pero solo tenía un interés en mente, mientras era seguida de cerca por River.

 **-¿Mi hija aún está en el castillo?-** Pregunto la reina con su habitual tono autoritario y estoico, mientras que por medio de su magia, volvía a portar su elegante vestido.

 **-Por supuesto, mi reina, ella no ha salido de la enfermería desde que partió.-** Respondió la sirvienta que estaba más cerca de ella.

 **-Excelente, deseo verla inmediatamente, necesitamos discutir unos asuntos en privado, así que de aviso a todo el mundo, no quiero a nadie cerca de la enfermería.-** Murmuro la reina casi ignorando a la sirvienta, ella no intento ser grosera con ella, solo tenía demasiadas cosas en mente que olvido ser cortes.

 **-S… si su alteza.-** Respondió la sirvienta un poco nerviosa, mientras que se apresuraba para dar aviso a todos los demás en el castillo.

 **-¿Ves querida? Nuestra hija aún sigue aquí, no hay de qué preocuparse.-**

Murmuro River mientras que torpemente retiraba su armadura al caminar, incluso un sirviente lo seguía de cerca, recogiendo las piezas de armadura que dejaba tiradas.

 **-Necesito estar segura cariño.-** Se limitó a decir esas palabras, mientras se apresuraba a subir por las escaleras.

Al llegar a la enfermería se percató de que estaba completamente vacía.

Moon llevo una de sus manos a su cara en señal de exasperación.

 **-Lo sabía… ¿esa niña no puede quedarse quieta al menos una vez?-** Se preguntó a si misma notablemente molesta.

 **-Tranquila Moon, de seguro Marco esta con ella, deben de estar bien.-** River intento calmar un poco a su esposa.

 **-Eso es precisamente lo que me preocupa, querido.-** Respondió la reina, aun molesta. - **Prepárate River, estoy casi segura de que ella y su amigo ahora mismo están en las Montañas Dentadas, así que iremos por ellos.-**

 **-Como desees amor mío.-** Menciono River mientras que volvía a ponerse la armadura que antes se había quietado, ya que el sirviente que lo seguía la dejo en la puerta, estaban acostumbrados a los cambios repentinos del rey.

Antes de que pudieran hacer otro movimiento, Darío acompañado por Steena, entró en la enfermería.

- **Mi reina, me alegra encontrarla, fui avisado de que estaba aquí así que vine tan rápido como pude, hace poco descubrí quien es el responsable de las invasiones.-** Murmuro Darío mientras se arrodillaba y hacia una reverencia, por su parte Steena, solo observaba a su alrededor, notablemente aburrida.

 **-Lo siento capitán, me encantaría escuchar su descubrimiento, pero hay un asunto que debo atender antes.-** Moon no parecía prestarle atención al capitán mientras esperaba que River estuviera listo

 **-Entiendo perfectamente, pero es información de carácter urgente, su hija personalmente me ordeno que se la dijera.-** El capitán intento sonar lo más convincente posible.

Eso despertó el interés de la reina, si habían descubierto quien fue el culpable, es posible que su hija intente derrotarlo por su cuenta, no le agradaba que se metiera en problemas, pero al menos se sintió orgullosa por su hija al intentar restaurar el orden del reino.

 **-Bien, si así es la situación, lo escucho capitán.-** Murmuro la reina centrando su atención hacia Dario.

 **-De acuerdo, esto fue lo que descubrí…-** Entonces el capitán comenzó a describir la misma historia que le había contado a la princesa.

Después de relatar la apariencia física del responsable, y el hecho de que su hija lo había reconocido por el nombre de ¨Toffee¨, hizo que la reina enmudeciera, mostrando un semblante inusualmente pálido y abrió sus ojos con una enorme sorpresa, nunca había visto a la reina tan impresionada de algo desde que se alzó con la corona, incluso River paro con lo que estaba haciendo por la misma impresión.

El mismo ambiente se tornó aún más denso que cuando le conto a la princesa y un incómodo silencio se apodero de la habitación

Darío indeciso, intento llamar la atención de la reina.

 **-¿Todo en orden? ¿Mi lady?-** Pregunto el capitán al notar que por más de un minuto entero la reina parecía no reaccionar.

 **-¿En orden dices?-** La reina se acercó lentamente al capitán, mientras que en un arrebato de furia lo tomo de la armadura y lo alzo con suma facilidad, mientras que los ojos de la reina se tornaron de color verde pálido y brillaron intensamente.

 **-¡¿COMO PUDISTE SER TAN INSENSATO?! ¿TIENES AGUNA IDEA DE LO PELIGROSO QUE ES ESE SUJETO? ¡SI ALGO LE LLEGA A PASAR A MI HIJA ME ASEGURARE QUE LO PAGES CON TU VIDA!-** La reina estaba fuera de sí, River intento calmarla pero solo termino siendo lanzado hacia una pared cercana, mientras que el capitán apenas pudo responder.

 **-Solo… seguí órdenes…-** Respondió el capitán notablemente asustado por el comportamiento de la reina. Él sabía de antemano que esto pasaría.

Entonces ocurrió algo que fue por completo inesperado para todos.

Steena, que parecía estar al margen de la situación, realizo un movimiento rápido con el que pudo separar a la reina del capitán, mientras que se colocaba en medio de ambos desenvainando su espada y retrocedía para poner un poco de espacio entre ellos.

 **-Está fuera de sí Moon, retroceda por favor…-** Murmuro la recluta con un semblante sumamente serio en su rostro.

La valentía de la chica tomo a todo el mundo desprevenido a excepción de la reina.

 **-¿Osas alzar tu espada contra tu reina muchacha? ¡Considerare esto como traición!-** Exclamo la reina al notar la acción de la chica, aun con sus ojos brillando de furia y sus manos emanaba magia oscura.

 **-Escuche, nosotros queríamos ayudar a su hija, pero ella prefirió ir por su cuenta junto con su guardián, nos ordenó que era mejor resguardar el castillo en su ausencia, así que solo obedecimos, ¿planea castigarnos porque seguimos las ordenes de su familia como se supone debemos hacer?-** Steena se mantuvo firme, con espada en mano, sin mostrar señales de flaqueza. **-Aquí la única que está cometiendo traición es usted...-**

Darío estaba perplejo por el valor de su subordinada.

Al analizar la palabras de la chica, se dio cuenta de que tenía razón, ahora mismo se había dejado llevar por la misma magia que tanto temía, en la cual incluso un humano común, en este caso Marco, parecía manejarla mejor que ella, a pesar de sus emociones. Poco a poco, sus ojos regresaron a la normalidad mientras que tomaba un largo respiro para calmarse por completo.

 **-Creo… que tienes razón muchacha, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?-** Pregunto la reina con curiosidad, recuperando la compostura.

 **-Steena…-** Respondió ella aun sin bajar la guardia.

 **-Tienes agallas niña, me asegurare de que te promuevan, el valor que mostraste es algo difícil de encontrar.-** Murmuro la reina al desplegar su alas nuevamente.

 **-No es necesario Moon, solo asegúrese de no cometer alguna injusticia, se supone que usted debe ser un ejemplo a seguir…-** Al decir esto, Steena jugueteo con su espada haciéndola girar hábilmente con su mano y la guardo en su espalda.

En respuesta la reina solo sonrió y se dirigió a su esposo, quien le costó un poco de trabajo salir de la pared en la que quedo incrustado.

 **-Lo siento River, pero si es verdad lo de Toffee, la situación es peor de lo que imagine… iré más rápido sola.-**

Antes de que pudiera volar por la ventana, un violento ruido se escuchó en la torre más alta del castillo, como si alguien hubiera roto los enormes ventanales de la misma.

 **-¡Diantres! ¿Nos están atacando otra vez?-** Respondió el rey subiendo su guardia.

 **-No… parece ser algo individual, si nos invadieran otra vez sonarían las alarmas, además… creo que el ruido viene del cuarto… ¡de Star!-**

Sin decir nada más, la reina voló por el agujero que su esposo había hecho anteriormente, mientras que el enérgicamente salió de la habitación dirigiéndose al mismo lugar por las escaleras.

Darío aún estaba un poco confuso por lo que acababa de ocurrir, sin embargo, su mente organizo todo lo ocurrido sorprendiéndolo un poco, ¿Steena lo había defendido? ¿De la misma reina? Y sin que ambos fueran reducidos a cenizas.

Él se reincorporo en donde estaba, listo para seguir al rey. Pero noto que Steena aún se quedó parada en su lugar.

 **-¿Steena? ¿Estás bien?-** Pregunto el capitán mostrándose preocupado.

Entonces la recluta comenzó a reírse de forma nerviosa, subiendo el volumen de su risa poco a poco hasta que cayó de rodillas y se sentó sin hacer otro movimiento.

Ella continuo así unos momentos hasta que pudo hablar, incluso temblaba un poco.

 **-No puedo creer que le hablara así a la reina… ¿en que estaba pensando? -** Murmuro la chica intentando inútilmente recuperar la compostura.- **Mis piernas no responden…**

Darío la observo por unos momentos antes de hablar.

 **-Steena, eso fue realmente impresionante, no cualquiera hubiera dado la cara por mi… gracias.-** El capitán intento sonar lo más agradecido que su disciplina le permitía ser.

 **-¿Dije que te ayudaría… no es así?-** Respondió ella aun sentada en el suelo, sin mostrar intenciones de levantarse otra vez.

El capitán sonrió por la respuesta, mientras que se dirigía a la puerta para salir, antes de volver a hablarle a la recluta.

 **-¿No vienes?-** Pregunto el capitán esperando que ella lo siguiera.

 **-No puedo moverme… creo…-** Ella lentamente se recostó en el suelo de la habitación, acurrucándose. **\- que me quedare un rato aquí.-**

 **-Bien, descansa si eso te hace sentir mejor, yo te informare cualquier novedad.-** Respondió el capitán mientras salía de la enfermería.

 **-De acuerdo…-** Murmuro ella débilmente.

Cuando Steena se quedó completamente sola, un pensamiento cruzo por su mente.

 **-Mi enorme boca me matara algún día…-** Entonces ella cerro los ojos, mientras que se replanteaba sus acciones a futuro, no quería correr ningún otro riesgo… nunca… aunque si es por el capitán, tal vez podría hacer una excepción.

 _ **Momentos antes del sonido en la torre. Perspectiva de Star.**_

Star poco a poco disminuyo su velocidad, pero el castillo ya estaba demasiado cerca como para rendirse ahora, así que volvió a concentrarse para poder avanzar más rápido.

Pero había un problema.

Ella no tenía la más mínima idea de cómo aterrizar sin riesgo, así que solo apunto a la torre más alta y aferro a Marco en sus brazos para evitar que sufriera más daños. Cuando atravesaron la ventana se escuchó un ruido escandaloso por todo el castillo. Al menos así se ahorraba tener que pedir ayuda, curiosamente, habían llegado a lo que fue el cuarto de Star antes de ir a la Tierra, además, sus propias alas se vieron dañadas por el proceso y estas volvieron a su forma original.

Examino a Marco con mucho cuidado, asegurándose de que no tuviera alguna otra herida por el choque y con mucha dificultad, ella acostó al chico en lo que fue su cama de antaño. El chico estaba inconsciente, pero el dolor de su pecho parecía ser lo único que lo hacía reaccionar, pero de una forma muy leve. Poco a poco, las sábanas blancas de la cama se mancharon de sangre

Pronto, Star comenzó a pensar en alguna clase de hechizo para poderlo sanar rápido, pero como ella ya había dicho mucho antes de estos acontecimientos, eso estaba fuera de su práctica, siempre se concentró en hechizos para combatir y en uno que otro para hacerla lucir mejor. Pero ahora todo eso era inútil, la vida de alguien que es muy importante para ella estaba a punto de extinguirse. Y todo por ni siquiera saber algún hechizo sanador.

Por unos instantes, lagrimas volvieron a brotar de sus ojos por la impotencia de no poder hacer nada más por Marco y deseaba que cualquier cosa sucediera para poderlo salvar.

Casi como si respondieran a su plegaria, su madre abrió la puerta violentamente lista para combatir, solo para encontrarse a su hija llorando y con su vestido ensangrentado.

Inmediatamente Moon corrió a abrazarla temiendo lo peor. Star devolvió el abrazo con la misma fuerza que ella.

 **-¡Star! ¿Te hicieron daño? ¿Estás bien?-** Pregunto la reina, examinando a su hija por completo. **-¿Y porque estas cubierta de sangre?-**

 **-Estoy bien mamá, pero… Marco, está muy herido… por favor sálvalo…-** Respondió Star entre sollozos.

 **-¿Fue Toffee quien hizo esto no es así?-** Afirmo la reina después de asegurarse de que su hija estuviera bien.

 **-¿Por qué lo enfrentaron ustedes solos? Sabes tan bien como yo lo peligroso que es…-** Murmuro la reina, sonaba más preocupada por lo del enfrentamiento con Toffee.

 **-¡Toffee me da igual! ¡Lo destruimos!-** Exclamo Star al ver que su madre le tomaba más importancia a otros asuntos. **-Pero… en algún momento, el hirió a Marco… ¡así que si no vas a ayudarlo, al menos enséñame cómo hacerlo yo misma!-**

La reina estaba perpleja, ¿su hija simplemente derroto al rival más poderoso que había enfrentado? Le parecía algo bastante ilógico, sin embargo, su hija tenía razón, Marco parecía estar gravemente herido y no había tiempo para pensar en otros asuntos.

 **-Tranquila Star, yo me encargo.-** Murmuro la reina cuando se acercó al chico mientras que su manos brillaban con un hechizo sanador.

Sin embargo, se percató de que algo andaba mal, el chico no estaba sanando, sino que algo se estaba extendiendo en su corazón.

 **-Hija, ayúdame a quitarle la armadura y su ropa.-** Mientras que de manera cuidadosa retiro las piezas de armadura, y su camiseta ensangrentada. Entonces ambas observaron algo horrible, Moon nuevamente parecía sorprendida, mientras que Star se cubrió la boca con sus manos.

Darío entro pocos segundos después a la habitación, solo para mostrarse sorprendido por la situación.

 **-No puede ser…-** Murmuro el capitán al ver sangre en todos lados y al muchacho recostado en la cama.

En ese momento la reina uso su magia para que el capitán retrocediera, cerrando la puerta frente a él.

 **-Lo siento Darío, esto es algo delicado, así que por favor mantente al margen.-**

Al decir estas palabras reviso minuciosamente el daño que tenía el cuerpo de Marco.

La herida del chico parecía haberse infectado por algún tipo de corrupción, una que lentamente estaba destruyendo los tejidos de su pecho. Se distinguía por delgadas venas negras que se extendían a lo largo de su tórax, teniendo como epicentro su corazón.

 **-Por Mewni… ¿Esto lo causo Toffee Star?-** Pregunto la reina al reconocer lo que estaba afectando al chico.

 **-No estoy segura…-** Respondió ella sin saber que decir.

 **-Esto es realmente malo Star… voy a necesitar que me devuelvas la varita si quieres que pueda curar a tu amigo…-** Murmuro la reina, con un semblante triste, casi como si perdiera cualquier esperanza de salvar a Marco.

 **-Toma… Madre… has lo que tengas que hacer…-** Star se acercó a la reina, entregándole la varita, al mismo tiempo que esta retornaba su forma de cetro dorado y azul, como lo fue de antaño para la reina en su juventud. **-Pero voy a quedarme con el… no voy a abandonarlo.-**

Star se mostró firme, y Moon asintió en señal de aceptación.

Ahora, entre ambas hicieron su mejor esfuerzo para poder salvarle la vida a Marco.

 _ **Mente de Marco, momentos antes de que llegaran al castillo.**_

La mente del chico parecía estar borrosa y fuera de lugar, lo último que podía recordar era que Toffee estaba frente a él, a punto de empalarlo con una espada.

Sin embargo cuando escucho la voz de Lynx, sintió como todo se tornó oscuro, como un cielo sin estrellas, y esta vez de forma lenta, llego al fondo de su mente.

 **-¿Qué… sucedió?-** Pregunto el muchacho al notar lo inestable que se veía todo.

Una vez más, Lynx se materializo frente a él.

 _ **-Fuiste herido mortalmente humano, me sorprende tu mente se recuperara tan rápido, además… ¿qué sucedió con tu naturaleza segura? ¿No se suponía que evaluabas la situación antes de actuar?-**_ El inconfundible tono sarcástico de Lynx se mostró nuevamente, pero esta vez parecía reprender al chico.

Marco apenas reacciono, le costaba recordar lo que ocurrió en la cripta.

 **-No lo sé, apenas puedo recordar que paso… Lynx.-** Murmuro el chico, sonando confundido.

 _ **-Bah, y yo que pensaba que tenías alguna clase de progreso. Pero da igual, ese tal Toffee resulto ser más peligroso de lo que anticipe, así que te lo voy a dejar pasar esta vez...-**_ Respondió el monstruo sonando confiado.

 **-Parte de eso puedo recordarlo, incluso cuando hablaste con él, me dio la impresión de que se conocían…-** Marco pudo recordar vagamente parte de la conversación, pero no tenía nada claro todavía.

 _ **-Nos conocemos… indirectamente.-**_ Respondió el monstruo sin titubear.

 **-¿A qué te refieres?-** Pregunto Marco notablemente confundido.

 _ **-Es simple, escuche relatos de que un monstruo inmortal intento apoderarse de Mewni hace relativamente poco tiempo, pero la reina de turno, en este caso la madre de Star, pudo detenerlo sin problemas, además, es normal que otros me reconozcan, fui odiado por monstruos y Mewhumanos por igual.-**_

 **-Ya veo-** Murmuro el chico para sí mismo. **-Tengo otra pregunta, ya van dos ocasiones que noto una fuerza extraña surge dentro de mí, en especial cuando veo que Star está en peligro…-**

Lynx giro un poco los ojos, aun pensaba que el chico no estaba listo para saber eso todavía, pero… ¿Cómo sabría que el estará listo si no lo pone a prueba? Además, ya que el chico podría morir en cualquier momento, es mejor que lo haga sabiendo la verdad.

 _ **-¨Exertitum Instintu¨-**_ Menciono Lynx, lo suficientemente alto para que el chico lo escuchara.

 **-¿Eso qué significa?-** Pregunto Marco al no entender las palabras del monstruo.

 _ **-Así se le llama al tipo de magia que permite que dos conciencias habiten el mismo cuerpo, el problema con ella es que primero las habilidades se comparten; lo que esta bien, después rasgos físicos, aquí no tanto; pero si no son lo suficientemente compatibles, puede llegar a formar algo tan siniestro y horrible como el brazo corrompido del monstruo inmortal que enfrentaste hace poco. Además, eso es razón más que suficiente para decir que no me quedare contigo siempre, debes de aprender a usar la magia heredada a la perfección lo más pronto posible, ya que debo de continuar mi búsqueda por Eclipsa… -**_

Marco analizo lo que había escuchado, le asusto la parte horrible que describió y le parecía muy interesante saber que Lynx aun tenia asuntos pendientes, sin embargo, había algo que llamo su atención.

 **-¿Entonces no eres un espíritu, y solo tu conciencia está conmigo? Eso quiere decir que tu cuerpo físico está en otra parte…-** Pregunto el chico después de pensar detenidamente.

Lynx sonrió por las habilidades deductivas del chico, realmente había progresado a pesar de lo mal que le fue en el combate anterior, aunque realmente lo hizo porque el chico le evito la molestia de explicarlo de forma más explícita.

 _ **-Exacto humano, me alegra de que entiendas mejor la situación.-**_ Respondió Lynx, mostrándose orgulloso por el chico.

 **-Es que tengo un buen mentor… uno que hace lo que quiere, pero al menos se preocupa por Star y por mi…-**

Al decir estas palabras ambos comenzaron a reír.

 _ **-No es un buen momento para bromas, ahora mismo prácticamente estas agonizando ¿sabes?-**_ Murmuro el monstruo después de reírse un poco. _**-Moon y Star hacen lo que pueden para salvarte la vida, la herida que sufriste… no fue una ordinaria…-**_

Marco se impresiono por esas palabras, pero una vez más parecía confundido.

 **-Pero, ahora mismo me siento bien…-**

 _ **-Es gracias a mi humano, transferí tu conciencia a este espacio de tu mente para que no sintieras dolor, quien sabe cuánto tiempo tardaran en sanarte. Además ya que estas aquí, es hora de que aprendas lo más avanzado de la magia ancestral, al menos lo que pueda enseñarte antes de que despiertes.-**_

Marco no estaba convencido del todo.

 **-Todo eso suena muy bien… pero… ¿qué hay de Star?-** El chico sonó preocupado, no quería estar inconsciente si algo llegaba poner en peligro a su compañera.

 _ **-Tranquilízate, ella puede cuidarse sola, después de todo es la heredera de Eclipsa, sin mencionar que su madre la acompaña, así que todo estará bien.-**_ Lynx parecía muy confiado de sus palabras.

 **-Entiendo… ¡comencemos entonces!-** Exclamo Marco entusiasmado.

 _ **Habitación de Star en Mewni, Dentro del Castillo de la Capital, 9:39 pm, hora de la Tierra**_

 _ **Una semana después del enfrentamiento con Toffee.**_

 _ **18 días después del incidente Bon Bon**_

La herida de Marco fue muy difícil de tratar, ya que no solo debían cerrarla, sino que también tenían expulsar la corrupción de su cuerpo, para evitar que este fuera consumido y deformado. No podía ser atendido por médicos normales, su herida estaba más allá de lo que cualquiera podía manejar, sin mencionar que un órgano importante de su cuerpo estaba en peligro… su corazón.

Requirió todo el conocimiento sanador de la reina y una enérgica asistencia de Star, pera que pudieran salvar a Marco. Pasaron varios días en la que el cuerpo del chico, se debatía dolorosos duelos entre la vida y la muerte, sin embargo, nadie llego a intuir que su conciencia estaba a salvo.

Resguardada por el mismo Lynx, el entreno la mente del chico para que entendiera mejor la magia ancestral, y como por dominarla sin riesgo en el futuro. Preparándolo para las peores batallas que estaban por venir.

El tiempo paso, pero dejo marca en la reina y la princesa de Mewni, varias de esas noches no pudieron descansar correctamente por el cuidado necesario del chico. Poco a poco, Marco mostró signos de pronta recuperación al cuarto día, a este punto ya no se retorcía de dolor, y al séptimo, pudo dormir plácidamente, pero el aún no estaba consiente. Seguía en un estado casi comatoso.

Esa misma noche, la herida de Marco fue sanada por completo, pero aún necesita descansar para poder recuperar la conciencia, o al menos es lo que Moon estimó.

Después de terminar con el tratamiento, la reina se dispuso a retirarse a sus aposentos para poder descansar, pero noto que Star no se movió de su lugar junto al chico.

 **-Hija… ¿no vienes? Debes descansar tú también, y apuesto a que no has comido nada en todo el día.-** Murmuro la reina, mostrándose preocupada por su hija, pero no le sorprendía su comportamiento.

 **-Estoy bien mamá, quiero… quiero quedarme junto a Marco…-** Star dijo esto al sentarse en una silla cerca del chico, mientras que ella sostenía su mano. **-Después de todo, este es mi cuarto…-**

 **-Puedo ver que él es muy importante para ti Star, pero aún necesita probar que no es una amenaza…-** La reina hablo de forma seria para asegurarse de que su hija la escuchara.

Star se molestó por el comentario, pero no lo suficiente para que la magia oscura emanara de ella, en esta semana que paso, ella había aprendido a entender mejor sus emociones y a controlarlas también.

 **-No puedo creer lo que estás diciendo madre… ¡Él no ha hecho otra cosa más que ayudar desde que llegamos aquí! No sé muy bien como ocurrió su herida, pero… ¡gracias a el pudimos destruir a Toffee!-**

Ella se mostró exaltada, le molestaba en gran medida la desconfianza que su madre le tenía a Marco, puede que la magia que ha utilizado es peligrosa, había visto en carne propia lo que _él_ era capaz de hacer desde que Lynx entro en sus vidas, pero lo conocía… él no le haría daño a nadie, a menos que lo mereciera.

 **-Hija mía, entiendo tu enojo… estoy sorprendida por lo lejos que el muchacho ha llegado por ti, él ya ha probado su valor…-** La respuesta de la reina dejo perpleja a Star.

 **-¿Entonces qué más necesitas?-** Pregunto la chica, aún más molesta.

 **-El no solo tiene que probarse así mismo con nosotros, sino con todo el reino de Mewni, es por eso que insisto en ese tema…-** Moon guardo silencio antes de continuar, ya que no creyó sensato hablar de eso ahora, pero si no era en ese momento… ¿Entonces cuando seria?

 **-Tú lo amas, ¿verdad Star?-** Pregunto su madre sin ninguna clase de titubeo.

Esa pregunta la tomo desprevenida y con la guardia baja, incluso la hizo sentir desesperada y un poco torpe. ¿Realmente era tan obvia? Jackie y Janna lo notaron e incluso Toffee se dio cuenta, y ahora su madre también.

Por unos momentos, Star sostuvo su cabeza con sus manos, estando a punto de gritar, pero no lo hizo, en su lugar, dejo salir un largo suspiro, antes de contestar.

 **-Si lo hago o no, no importa, todo lo que me importa es que Marco este bien, además… no quiero hablar de eso ahora…-** Murmuro Star mientras sostenía la mano del chico aun inconsciente.

 **-De acuerdo hija, pero cuando Marco se recupere, quiero que me cuentes lo que sucedió con Toffee, necesito saber que ocurrió realmente…-** Entonces la reina se retiró del cuarto cerrando la puerta.

Pero Star no respondió, un enorme cansancio se apodero de ella, mientras que noto que su cuerpo dejaba de responder. Una clara consecuencia de estar más de 48 horas despierta.

Entonces ella subió a la enorme cama, acurrucándose junto al chico.

Y así, cerro sus ojos, deseando desde lo más profundo de su ser, que Marco se recuperara pronto.

 _ **Habitación de Star en el Castillo, 12:00 am, hora de la Tierra**_

 _ **Perspectiva desde la mente de Marco.**_

 _ **-Parece que tu herida ya está bien, es hora de que tu cuerpo retome tu conciencia humano...-**_ Al decir esto Lynx estiraba sus brazos en señal de cansancio, la practica había sido agotadora.

 **-¿Estás seguro? ¡Pero si apenas empezamos!-** Menciono Marco, aun mostrándose lleno de energía.

 _ **-Ni siquiera te has percatado ¿verdad?… ¡ya paso una semana idiota!-**_ Exclamo Lynx sonando fastidiado.

 **-¡¿Qué?!-** Respondió el chico, sorprendido por la respuesta. **-¡No puede ser, apenas lo sentí como unas horas! ¡Mis padres van a matarme si me ausento tanto tiempo de casa!-**

Lynx solo se limitó a giras sus ojos mientras que se cruzaba de brazos, con un semblante de decepción en su rostro.

 _ **-¿De verdad crees que ellos tienen alguna importancia ahora? Después de todo lo que ha sucedido… lo dudo mucho.-**_

Marco solo guardo silencio.

 _ **-Aun tienes una responsabilidad aquí humano, una vez que te recuperes, estoy seguro de que los padres de Star te pondrán a prueba, ¿o vas a decirme de que abandonaras a tu Butterfly? Si es así, yo no tengo nada más que hacer aquí…-**_ Lynx sonó desafiante, casi esperando ansioso la respuesta del chico.

 **-¡Nunca voy a abandonarla! Voy a cumplir mi promesa cueste lo que cueste** …- Respondió Marco, mientras observaba al monstruo sin intención de retroceder.

 _ **-Bien… no esperaba menos de ti, ahora prepárate, te enviare al mundo real…-**_ En ese momento, Lynx alzo una de sus manos hacia el chico y al mismo tiempo, una energía purpura rodeo al muchacho, mientras que lentamente se desvanecía.

 **-¡Oye…!-** Fue lo último que dijo Marco antes de desaparecer del espacio de Lynx.

El monstruo volvió a estirarse, últimamente todo lo relacionado con el chico, y más con su estado actual, lo dejaban casi sin fuerza. Sin embargo, él se sentó y tomo una postura budista, mientras que unos orbes de fuego azul lo rodeaban al concentrarse.

 _ **-Necesito terminar el**_ **núcleo** _ **, antes de que cualquier otra cosa suceda**_ **…-** Murmuro Lynx, cuando una energía blanca comenzó a rodearlo y a expandirse a lo largo de su espacio.

 _ **Perspectiva de Marco, fuera de su mente.**_

Poco a poco, el chico comenzó a abrir sus ojos, estos realmente se sentían como si pesaran. Aun no podía ver nada, sus sentidos estaban demasiado acostumbrados a la oscuridad.

Su conciencia sintió de golpe todo lo que le había sucedido hasta ahora, una semana entera de dolor agonizante fue percibida en fracción de segundos. Fue una sensación verdaderamente horrible.

Así como la sensación llego, fue sustituida por un dolor pulsante en su pecho. Instintivamente, Marco llevo sus manos al pecho para tantear la herida, parece que había sanado por completo, pero aun tenia vendajes en él y pudo intuir por la sensación de sus dedos, que tenía una cicatriz enorme.

Su visión lentamente se volvió más clara y noto que ya no estaba en la enfermería, sino en una habitación más… ¿femenina?

Al darle un vistazo más a fondo a la habitación, noto algo muy familiar en ella.

Armas colgadas en las paredes, peluches extrañamente realistas en el suelo, un techo que en algún momento fue utilizado como diana para tiro al blanco, todo junto formando un adorable desastre que daba la firma a esa habitación. Después de meditarlo un momento, él sabía exactamente donde estaba.

Sin embargo, sintió una familiar calidez a su lado, algo que ya se había acostumbrado a sentir si cierta persona estaba cerca. Giro su cabeza un poco y pudo observar a su querida compañera, durmiendo junto a él.

 **-Star…-** Murmuro el chico en voz baja.

Casi como si de un instinto se tratara, Marco envolvió a Star en sus brazos y la atrajo hacia él. Por su parte ella devolvió el gesto con la misma fuerza, sin embargo, aún se encontraba dormida.

Entonces Marco sintió como sus ojos pesaban aún más, haciéndolo sentir sumamente agotado. Puede que haya sido por el entrenamiento de Lynx o porque pudiera percibir el cansancio de Star, sea cual sea el caso, termino profundamente dormido junto a ella, mientras que le daba la impresión de no necesitar nada más del mundo… salvo ella. Y así cayo dormido.

 _ **Habitación de Star en el Castillo, 8:19 am, hora de la Tierra.**_

 _ **19 días después del incidente Bon Bon**_

Ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde que amaneció, pero por la altura de la torre, apenas a estas horas la luz pudo entrar por la ventana.

Esta llego directamente al rostro de Star, haciéndola gruñir de molestia.

Marco despertó a medias por el gruñido mientras que aún seguía abrazado con ella y noto lo que molesto a Star.

 **-Yo me encargo Star…-** Murmuro el chico somnoliento, mientras que suavemente movió a un lado a la chica y se levantó para cerrar la enorme cortina del balcón.

Ella solo respondió con otro gruñido, mientras que Marco regreso junto a Star. Aun así, ambos volvieron a abrazarse estando dormidos, sonriendo.

Los ojos de Star se abrieron de forma violenta, unos momentos después, le tomo más de 5 minutos darse cuenta de lo que sucedió. Marco ya podía moverse y más importante aún, parecía estar bien.

Star se lanzó sobre el abrazándolo del cuello alegremente.

 **-¡Estas bien! ¡Me alegra tanto que hayas despertado!-** Exclamo la chica mientras que continuaba abrazándolo, no parecía tener intenciones de soltarlo.

Marco sintió un agudo dolor en su pecho a medida que Star lo abrazaba más fuerte. Estuvo a punto de decirle que se lo tomara con calma, ya que prácticamente lo lastimaba, pero cuando presto atención a la chica, pudo notar que estaba sollozando.

Poco a poco, Star fue liberando sus verdaderas emociones.

 **-¿Estas bien…? ¿Star?-** Pregunto Marco sonando preocupado por el repentino cambio de humor de la chica.

 **-¡No! ¡No estoy bien! ¡Estaba muy asustada! Pensé… que nunca despertarías… o peor, pudiste haber…-** La voz de Star corto su voz no tenía el valor de terminar la frase, mientras hundía su rostro en el pecho del chico.

Marco sintió unos leves golpes en su pecho de parte de ella, a pesar de que eran suaves, su herida estaba demasiado sensible aun, así que sintió dolor, pero no le tomo importancia.

 **-Eres un… un tonto…-** Murmuro ella mientras secaba sus lágrimas con la ropa de Marco.

 **-Lo siento Star… no debí arriesgarme tanto, pero… ¿recuerdas mi promesa?-** Hablo Marco intentando consolarla.

Ella fijo su vista en el chico, expectante por lo que diría.

 **-Mientras estés conmigo… yo no moriré, porque tú me das fuerza para seguir adelante...-** Murmuro Marco al mismo tiempo que la observaba fijamente.

Star sintió como un sonrojo surgió de su rostro cuando él dijo estas palabras, y con vergüenza, ella intento ocultarlo hundiendo su cabeza en el pecho de Marco una vez más fundiéndolos en un abrazo más fuerte, mientras que ella observaba al balcón.

Si Marco pudiera observar el rostro de Star, podría darse cuenta que ahora los ojos de la chica observaban de forma nerviosa a su alrededor, como si pensara muy a fondo lo que estaba por hacer.

Ella lo pensó mucho, pero no demasiado, no necesitaba saber otra cosa para darse cuenta de que ella era muy importante para Marco, así como él lo es para ella.

Después de todo lo que ha sucedido, ella sentía la necesidad de que el supiera realmente sus sentimientos, pero por algún motivo cada vez que se acercan algo se interponía o la misma vergüenza le impedía actuar.

Sin embargo, Marco estuvo a punto de morir, y ella apenas pudo salvarlo con la ayuda de su madre, haciéndola sentir sumamente culpable.

Pero aun así, sentía también que debía hacer algo al respecto, algo que demostrara el enorme cariño que le tenía a Marco.

A veces, una acción vale mucho más que las palabras.

Entonces ella se llenó de decisión, levantándose de su lugar mientras que se acercó al chico y tomo su cabeza con sus manos.

 **-¿Star…?-** Pregunto Marco claramente confundido, pero no se mostraba para nada reluctante, no esperaba que fuera Star la que comenzara a acercarse con unas intenciones muy claras.

De forma lenta, ella acerco su rostro al de Marco, y a medida que se acercaba, su rostro se enrojecía más, pero su intención no disminuyo en lo absoluto.

Entonces ocurrió lo impensable, los labios de ambos se encerraron en un beso, lento e improvisado, pero no dejo de ser disfrutable.

Marco poco a poco se sintió… feliz.

Era una sensación muy distinta a la que había sentido con Jackie, ahora sentía algo que se apodero por completo de él, a tal punto que su corazón latió tan fuerte, que su pulso se pudo sentir en todo su cuerpo, a pesar de la herida sufrida.

De hecho, pudo sentir que el dolor se desvanecía antes de que Star se separara lentamente.

 **-¿Hice… algo mal?-** Pregunto Marco un poco preocupado al notar que Star se alejó un poco de él, observándolo sorprendida.

 **-¡No! ¡No! Para nada, es solo que…-** Ella se rio un poco antes de continuar. **-Pude sentir tu pulso…-**

Marco se sintió avergonzado por eso, realmente nunca le había ocurrido antes.

 **-Disculpa…-** Marco bajo su rostro sintiendo un poco de pena.

 **-No te preocupes…-** Menciono Star mientras que se acercaba al chico sonriendo. **-Creo que es algo lindo… además, ¿de verdad te cause esa impresión?-**

 **-Eso creo…-** Respondió el chico aun con un poco de vergüenza.

Sin vacilación, ambos volvieron a unirse en un segundo beso.

Pocos segundos después, se escuchó que una puerta fue abierta, pero ellos estaban demasiado ocupados para darse cuenta.

Moon entro para hacer la revisión diaria del chico para asegurarse que estuviera bien, sin embargo, lo que estaba por ver seria por completo inesperado para ella.

 **-Star, hija mía, ¿sigues aquí? Vine a revisar a…-** Moon quedo boquiabierta por lo que observo, Star y Marco ni siquiera la habían escuchado. **-Oh… esto tiene que ser una broma de mal gusto…-**

Entonces Star fue la primera en reaccionar, separándose violentamente del chico.

 **-¡Mama! Eh…-** Ella titubeo un poco antes de hablar. **-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí?-**

 **-Lo suficiente…-** Respondió la reina inexpresiva.

 **-Em… ¿sorpresa?-** Star intento inútilmente ser graciosa con la situación.

Marco por su parte solo se quedó en blanco, totalmente embelesado por lo que acababa de ocurrir, sin embargo, su naturaleza cuidadosa volvió a ser acto de presencia al darse cuenta de la gravedad de la situación.

 **-Yo… nosotros…-** Marco balbuceo un poco sin poder articular una palabra.

 **-Está bien que te hayas mejorado Marco, pero besar a mi hija en frente de mí, ¿no crees que es algo inapropiado?-** La reina sonó bastante intimidante, tanto que hizo que el chico se sintiera sumamente nervioso. Sus luchas anteriores las enfrento sin miedo, pero ahora mismo el preferiría enfrentar a un ejército de monstruos, a Ludo o incluso a Toffee, pero no estaba preparado para algo así.

Una vez más, era el momento perfecto para que Lynx se burlara de la situación o que le brindara algún consejo, pero últimamente, se notaba más callado que de costumbre, y más desde que inicio el problema de la guerra.

Antes de que el pudiera decir algo, Star se levantó de la cama y se dirigió directamente hacia su madre.

 **-En realidad… yo me emocione por ver que Marco estaba bien, después de todo este tiempo, así que fui yo… quien comenz** ó…- Al decir estas últimas palabras, el rostro de la chica volvió a sonrojarse.

La reina observo a ambos chicos, con una mirada fría y seria.

 **-¿Es eso cierto Marco?-** Pregunto Moon sin perder el semblante estoico e intimidante de su rostro.

Marco no sabía si seguir con lo que había dicho Star o inventar otra cosa, pero al observarla ella asintió para darle confianza.

 **-Me apena mucho decirlo… pero así fue…-** Respondió Marco con su voz un poco entrecortada.

La reina volvió a observarlos detenidamente, y entonces comenzó a reírse.

La confusión se apodero de Star y Marco en ese momento, esperaban una reprimenda o un sermón de parte de la reina, pero que comenzara a reírse fue totalmente inesperado.

 **-Hija mía, me recuerdas mucho mi a cuando era joven, yo también tuve que tomar la iniciativa con tu padre.-** Hablo Moon dejando de lado su faceta de reina y relajándose un poco más, casi hasta parecía humana.

 **-¿Queeeee?-** Respondieron Star y Marco al unísono.

 **-Escúchame Star no te sorprendas, desde la primera vez que trajiste a Marco a Mewni, pude ver la gran conexión que tenían, solo era cuestión de tiempo para que llegaran a esto, pero nunca pude imaginar que una guerra se desataría antes de eso.-** Hablo la reina en un principio relajada, pero volvió a su tono habitual en poco tiempo.

 **-Entonces… ¿no estas molesta?-** Pregunto Star esperando una respuesta positiva.

 **-Por ustedes dos, en absoluto, me parecía raro que se tardaran tanto. Pero el poder que tiene Marco… es lo que en realidad me preocupa.-** Murmuro Moon mientras que se acercaba a ambos chicos, cerca de la cama.

 **-¿Recuerdas cuando les hable de lo que Marco podía hacer para probar que no es una amenaza?-**

 **-Si…-** Murmuro Star en voz baja.

 **-Entonces la única forma de que podamos confiar en Marco, es que él se comprometa contigo públicamente… así como lo hizo también tu padre en su juventud.-**

La respuesta hizo que ambos chicos se sonrojaran, incluso Star podría jurar que escucho los latidos de Marco.

 **-Pero no es tan sencillo como suena, Marco al ser de otra dimensión y además, el no pertenece a ningún tipo de realeza, tiene que probar su valor contra los mejores 100 guerreros de Mewni, uno a uno hasta el final, solo así tendrá nuestra completa confianza. Pero hay una condición… no debe usar sus poderes.-**

Hubo un breve silencio en la habitación y fue Star la que hablo primero.

 **-Glossaryck nos habló de eso antes, pero… sabes que eso es injusto madre…-**

Respondió Star mostrándose molesta.

 **-¿Lo es realmente? Ha habido rumores sobre un joven guerrero oscuro, el cual según lo que se cuenta, puede derrotar a más de 100 monstruos al mismo tiempo y utilizar una fuerza tan destructiva que puede verse a kilómetros de distancia.-** Murmuro Moon de forma seria **.- Y por la forma en que describen su apariencia, ¨una extraña capucha roja¨, se refieren específicamente a Marco.-**

Entonces Star recordó la explosión que Marco creo en una zona remota, además lo había hecho para salvar a unos soldados, pero… ¿tan rápido se esparcieron lo rumores de una forma negativa?

- **Agradezco a oferta madre, pero no quiero que Marco se arriesgue otra vez… casi muere por mi culpa. No creo que sea una buena idea, Marco tiene su vida en la Tierra y no quiero que la abandone… solo por comprometerse conmigo, además… ¡solo tenemos 14! ¡No podemos hacer eso en esta edad!-** Star parecía mostrar una combinación de tristeza y enojo en sus palabras.

 **-Por favor Star, no decidas lo que quiero así como así, ahora mismo está más claro que nunca, quiero hacer esto y aceptare cualquier condición que haga falta…-** Respondió Marco por completo decidido, tomando la mano de Star y la sostuvo de manera firme

 **-Marco…-** Murmuro Star mientras que sus ojos se centraban en el chico.

 **-Apoyo lo que dice el muchacho hija… es su decisión.-** Murmuro la reina sonando bastante comprensiva.

 **-Tampoco escucharon la idea por completo, solo quiero saber que tal lejos puede llegar el sin recurrir a la magia oscura, ganes o pierdas, mi postura hacia ustedes no cambiara, pueden ser lo que ustedes quieran.-**

Ambos chicos se observaron nuevamente al ver que no era tan mala idea después de todo.

 **-Bien, estoy de acuerdo, ¿Cuándo empezamos?-** Pregunto Marco con curiosidad.

 **-En unos días, tienes que recuperarte por completo antes de hacer cualquier otra cosa, además, necesito anunciar el evento, así que tomara tiempo. Por ahora recomiendo que descanses.-** Entonces la reina se retiró del lugar, dejándolos completamente solos.

 **-Oye Marco… no tenías por qué aceptar algo así…-** Murmuro Star observando al suelo.

 **-No te preocupes Star, yo… no quiero que te alejen de mí…-** Respondió Marco a medida que se acercaba a ella.

 **-Ni a ti de mi…-**

Entonces ambos se acercaron nuevamente, listos para probar los labios de otro por una tercera vez, pero un gruñido incomodo los interrumpió.

 **-Ughh…-** Marco no dijo mucho, pero su estómago hablo por él, se estaba literalmente devorando a si mismo

Star soltó una leve carcajada al mismo tiempo que se separó del chico.

 **-Veo que estar una semana como vegetal abrió tu apetito, descuida… ¡te prepare algo delicioso para desayunar!-** Menciono Star de forma alegre mientras que dirigía a la puerta para salir.

 **-Déjame ayudarte Star…-** Respondió Marco al intentar levantarse, pero Star regreso rápidamente para volverlo a recostar.

 **-No, no, no Marco, ya oíste a mi madre, ahora tú debes descansar, yo me encargo de lo demás.-** Antes de irse, Star comenzó a sonrojarse un poco mientras que observaba al chico y jugueteaba un poco con sus manos.

 **-Tu y yo… somos algo ahora o…-** Ella pauso un momento antes de decir algo, pero desistió. **-Mejor olvídalo… iré por tu desayuno.-**

Por algún motivo, Marco supo que era lo que Star quiso decir exactamente, así que antes de que se fuera de su alcance, la tomo de su brazo y la atrajo hacia su dirección, pudiéndole dar un tierno beso en los labios antes de soltarla.

 **-¿Eso responde a tu pregunta Star?-** Murmuro el chico con una media sonrisa,

 **-Si…-** Murmuro ella mientras que los corazones de sus mejillas se brillaban con un rosa intenso. **-Vuelvo enseguida con el desayuno Marco…-**

Ella salió de la habitación rápidamente, mientras que Marco volvía a recostarse en la cama para pensar un poco.

Eran tiempos bastante extraños, primero el poder de Lynx, después la guerra en Mewni y luego casi fue asesinado por el mayor enemigo que haya tenido la familia de Star.

Sin embargo, lo que más le sorprendía fue que se enamoró por completo de su mejor amiga y ella le correspondía incluso en mayor medida, a tal punto que ahora tendría que luchar por el derecho a estar con ella, comprometiéndose de forma pública.

Aun así, sintió curiosidad por la opinión de Lynx, ya que no había tenido ninguna participación desde que entreno con él. De cualquier forma prefirió dejar la cosas como estaban e intentar relajarse, quien sabe cuándo podría hacerlo otra vez.

 _ **Dentro de la mente de Marco, Espacio de Lynx, hora desconocida.**_

El monstruo estaba rodeado por los orbes de fuego y poco a poco cada uno de ellos comenzó a extinguirse. Cuando todos desaparecieron, un pequeño orbe de color blanco se formó en la mitad del espacio, y se incrusto en el suelo, liberando una enorme energía desde ahí. Poco a poco la energía luminosa se apodero del espacio de Lynx.

Después de que el brillo se fundió, el observo alrededor, admirando lo que había hecho mientras que sonreía.

 _ **-Bien, la transferencia se ha completado y parece que el ya sano por completo, ahora… que conveniente que hayan retado al humano algo así, una excelente forma para probar las capacidades del chico.-**_

Entonces, Lynx observo a su alrededor para evaluar que tanta magia se había aceptado.

 _ **-Vaya, lo está asimilando demasiado bien, parece que la relación con su Butterfly va mejor que nunca… veamos que tal lejos puede llegar….-**_

 _ **Cuarteles del ejército de Mewni, sede del combate de compromiso, 1:22 pm, hora de la Tierra.**_

 _ **22 días después del incidente Bon Bon.**_

Pasaron 3 días más para que Marco pudiera descansar por completo, sanando sus heridas en su totalidad.

El anuncio del combate de compromiso se anunció por todo Mewni, no habían tenido uno desde que River Johansen gano el último hace 15 años. Era algo extraño en sí, ya que usualmente se hace esa clase de pruebas cuando el pretendiente es alguien foráneo. Pero en el caso del actual rey de Mewni, él lo hizo porque quería probarse a sí mismo, a pesar que él era de la realeza.

En cuanto a Star y Marco, mantuvieron su relación lo más leve posible y evitaron salir del castillo, según a las palabras de la reina, era preferible evitar cualquier escandalo que pudiera ser negativo.

Marco por su parte, conservo las piezas de armadura que Darío le había regalado, solo que, la última camisa se estropeo, por la herida y la sangre. Así que la reina misma había hecho una especial para él, básicamente era el mismo diseño, la diferencia ahora es que la camisa era de color azul oscuro y era mucho más resistente. El a pesar de todo, conservaba su capucha roja, amarrada a su cintura, aun estando muy maltratada, no se sentia el mismo sin esa prenda.

Ahora, el esperaba en las gradas de la arena, la cual, habían transformado el lugar de simples cuarteles a un enorme estadio, cortesía de la reina en persona. Marco tenía que esperar a que la trompeta sonara y pudiera salir al primer combate.

No sabía contra quien lucharía, pero estaba seguro de que no sería fácil, no son los 100 mejores guerreros de Mewni por nada, incluso se enteró de que ellos al igual que él, defendieron exitosamente los pueblos de la dimensión sin ninguna clase de esfuerzo.

Aun así, Marco no entendía porque Lynx estaba tan callado desde que entrenaron en su mente, le hubiera gustado escuchar su consejo, aunque la mitad del tiempo se burlara de el…

¿Puede…? ¿Puede que él ya se haya ido?

El mismo sacudió su cabeza en negación, si él ya se había ido era algo que tenía que pasar, así que decidió dejar de darle vueltas al asunto.

Mientras discutía consigo mismo, una cálida y familiar voz lo interrumpió.

 **-Marco… ¿estás bien?-** Star salió de las sombras y se acercó al chico, vistiendo un vestido azul un poco exorbitante y usaba un peinado como si tuviera forma de corazón, a él le pareció bastante extraño, pero decidió no darle importancia.

 **-Si… no es nada, solo estoy distraído…-** Respondió el chico, intentando no preocuparla.

 **-¡Tranquilo! Sé que no estuve de acuerdo al principio, pero me alegra que hagas esto...-** Murmuro ella mientras lo abrazaba.

 **-Lo se Star…-** Marco devolvió el abrazo con la misma fuerza. **-Espero escuchar tu apoyo…-**

Entonces se escuchó una trompeta, indicando que ya era tiempo de comenzar.

Marco reconoció la señal, entonces le dio un suave beso a Star en la frente y se apresuró a salir.

 **-¡Deséame suerte!-** Fue lo último que dijo Marco antes de entrar en la arena.

Star se sentía intranquila, algo había en todo esto que no le agradaba en absoluto, casi como un presentimiento. Pero se alegró de que su madre estuviera cerca, sea lo que sea que sucediera, podrían enfrentarlo juntos.

Por su parte Marco, espero que abrieran las puertas de la arena y suspiro un poco para poder estar sereno durante la pelea. Si algo había aprendido durante todo este tiempo, es que la más mínima distracción lo puede cambiarlo todo.

Una vez que la puerta se abrió, Marco pudo escuchar el bullicio de la gente y el sonido de las trompetas.

El suspiro una vez más antes de avanzar.

 **-Bien… ¡Aquí voy!-** Murmuro para sí mismo, llenándose de entusiasmo.

Y así, el camino directamente en la arena, más que preparado para enfrentar su siguiente desafío, uno que no solo afectara su futuro, si no el de toda una nación.

FIN DEL CAPITULO.

 _ **El capítulo fue un poco más corto de lo que esperaba, pero aun así me asegure de que fuera realmente disfrutable para todos. Una disculpa por el tiempo que me tomo últimamente con cada capítulo, ya que no solo busco que quede en la mejor calidad posible, sino que también pueda reflejar un poco mejor la forma en que los personajes se expresan.**_

 _ **Una vez más, me encanta leer sus opiniones, saber lo que piensan de la historia hasta ahora y cualquier sugerencia las aceptare con gusto.**_

 _ **En cuanto a los dibujos, últimamente le he estado tomando prioridad a la historia, así que solo pude terminar a Marco en blanco y negro, el cual lo dejare como portada de la historia hasta ahora, así mismo, ya tengo a Star comenzada, y pronto mostrare a Lynx y Toffee en ese orden.**_

 _ **Por ahora, por problemas para organizar mi tiempo, tendré listos 2 capítulos más aproximadamente en abril, así que estén pendientes de la historia.**_

 _ **Como es costumbre mía, agradezco el seguimiento y la marca de favoritos a**_

 _ **Byakko Yugure, GEMITHA0208, Beta36, DairaB, DavidCofficialWriter, Ghost Prime XIII, Hiyori-Yudai, Homura Li, Huachi-Sama, Ivonne365, Julivs, LenientSmg, LitaChat96, Lucky Ted, Midway23, Majestic Yokai Fauntleroy, MarcyBask, Meepy Writer, Mefistoteles, Noobsterblock, SugarQueen97, Paulina RQ, Rizel Iwaki, Sinon1308, Tsukiyomi Sora, Xenon666,abrilmillet, andrew579, , etherias dragneel, harunalin8767, ianavila12, Jmdrg, jocuda, kronos93lrt, poriqui158, rociobeluibarra, sakurassakurita, chars 1000, 606 Grace, Leonardo Leto, LitaChat96, LizzGaby, MarcyBask, NeoRenek, Rven910, thaisguiso, entre otros.**_

 _ **Muchas gracias por su apoyo y paciencia.**_

 _ **Attm. Torikami Riuzak**_


	11. Retador

_**Capítulo 11: Retador**_

 _ **Pueblo de la Capital, dos días antes del combate de compromiso.**_

El anuncio del compromiso se esparció por toda la capital, pero por algún motivo, no se supo de eso en los demás reinos de Mewni, al menos no durante ese día.

Mucha de la gente de esa dimensión les parecía algo extraño que hubiera un combate de compromiso tan relativamente pronto, la princesa debería tener unos 14 años apenas, incluso para una cultura arcaica como la de su pueblo, era algo descabellado, sin mencionar que acaban de superar una guerra.

Pero el pensamiento lógico pasó a segundo término cuando surgió otra duda, ¿Quién fue el que se propuso?

La duda llevo a varias suposiciones, tal vez un héroe de guerra, alguien que haya destacado lo suficiente como para poder llamar la atención de los mismos reyes. También se pensó en algún príncipe de alguna otra dimensión, incluso, hubo gente que clamaba que el príncipe del inframundo y de la dimensión demoniaca, Tom Lucitor, fue el elegido, ya que se supo que es alguien cercano a la princesa.

Hubo también otros rumores, sobre un famoso joven oscuro que derroto a un centenar de monstruos como si de un general se tratara, pero estos no fueron tomados en serio.

Sea quien sea, había un par de cosas que la gente de Mewni si tenía en claro.

Tenía que ser alguien foráneo, ya sea de otro planeta u otra dimensión, incluso alguien completamente desconocido si los reyes daban su consentimiento.

También, usualmente los miembros de la realeza no necesitan hacer esa clase de pruebas, ya que su título los respalda, aunque, podía haber excepciones. Como cuando el príncipe River Johansen organizo el evento con su compromiso con Moon Butterfly hace 15 años, aunque no fuera realmente necesario.

Cuando llego el día del evento, la gente no podía salir de su asombro cuando se revelo el nombre y la precedencia del pretendiente… Marco Díaz de la Tierra.

Había muchas razones por lo que la gente estaba atónita. Para empezar, era un don nadie, no se conocía su nombre en ningún lugar. Además, venia de la Tierra en sí, uno de los lugares más seguros entre el Multiverso, ni siquiera podían utilizar magia o se destacaban por tener guerreros formidables, ¿cómo pensaba enfrentar a los mejores guerreros de Mewni entonces?

Cuando se informó que el chico tenía la misma edad que la princesa causo aún más revuelo, dando a entender que no solo era un niño, sino también alguien muy insensato.

Sin embargo, poca gente prefirió confiar en el juicio de los reyes en dejar que el evento siguiera su curso, después de todo, ellos los habían salvado de una desastrosa guerra.

Aunque quienes salvaron a Mewni no fueron realmente ellos…

 _ **Arena de Mewni, 1:30 pm hora de la Tierra.**_

 _ **(Nota: Para este punto, imaginen el escenario donde Ruberiot realizo su concierto ahora transformado en una arena de combate estilo medieval, solo que un poco más ampliada y extensa.)**_

Marco salió, a paso seguro, por la enorme puerta de la arena, podía escucharse a la gente resonando alrededor, era muy posible que hubiera más personas de las que imaginaba.

La oscuridad que había en la sala de preparación dejó sus ojos desacostumbrados a la luz, a tal punto que cuando se adentró más en la arena, sus ojos fueron cegados momentáneamente.

Él había participado a lo largo de su vida en numerosos torneos de Karate en su infancia y parte de su adolescencia, sin embargo, esto no se parecía en lo absoluto a nada que haya vivido antes. Pero no fue así, por el sonido parecían ser más espectadores, pero en realidad, apenas llenaban una tercera parte de la arena.

El chico no le tomo importancia.

Ahora debía luchar, no solo para ganarse la confianza de los padres de Star, si no por alguien quien, de forma tan rápida como una estrella fugaz, se volvió el centro de su mundo…

En cuanto sus ojos se acostumbraron a la iluminación, el chico pudo observar a los reyes y a Star en lo alto de un palco bastante distinguido. La arena y los cuarteles parecían haber sido utilizados de antaño para justas medievales, en los cuales Marco solo pudo imaginar a los guerricornios como monturas.

Una vez, que avanzo lo suficiente, la reina comenzó a hablar, su notoria voz se escuchó por toda la arena.

 **-Ciudadanos de Mewni, tengo el placer de anunciarles la lucha de compromiso por la mano de mi hija… el pretendiente es… ¡Marco Díaz de la Tierra!-** La reina por algún motivo, intento mostrarse emocionada, pero el tono en el que hablo decía exactamente lo contrario.

Para este punto, el rey River solo observaba al chico con atención, en silencio.

En ese momento, un carruaje repleto de armas, se acercó al chico. Había un sinfín de tipos, desde espadas y lanzas, hasta hachas y mazos.

 **-Escoge tu arma sabiamente…-** La voz de Moon se escuchó de forma estoica como era costumbre.

Marco observo el contenido del carruaje, había una gran selección para elegir, y un arma en particular llamo su atención. Una espada tipo Katana de mango rojo sobresalía de las demás armas, perecía tener algo de óxido en el filo pero brillaba como si fuera nueva. Al parecer su funda se había perdido con el paso del tiempo.

La espada en particular llamo mucho la atención de Marco, casi sentía como si la hubiera usado anteriormente. Pero aun así el chico aparto la mirada de las armas y se cruzó de brazos, antes de hablar en voz alta.

 **-¡Me niego a usar un arma!-** Grito el chico para hacerse notar.

 **-¿Estás seguro? ¿La selección no es lo suficientemente buena para ti?-** La reina parecía que trataba de molestar al chico, aunque Marco ni siquiera noto esa intención.

 **-No es eso… es solo que no usar ninguna…-** Marco llevo una de sus manos a su cabeza, rascándola en señal de vergüenza.

 **-Es una pena, la mayoría de los guerreros que enfrentaras usan algún tipo de arma, así que te aconsejo al menos empuñes una espada…-** La reina siguió intentando provocar al chico, pero su expresión mostraba más preocupación por el que cualquier otra cosa. - **Desarmado tienes demasiada desventaja, podrías salir herido o algo peor… tomaran tu vida si les das la oportunidad…-**

Ella había asumido erróneamente que el chico al menos podía utilizar algún tipo de arma, al menos después de pasar tanto tiempo bajo la influencia de su hija… y ella no parecía para nada alegre por el comentario, incluso estuvo a punto de levantarse y oponerse al combate. Sin embargo, la reina le dirigió una mirada, como si inconscientemente dijera ¨no te preocupes¨. Eso fue suficiente para mantener calmada a Star, por ahora…

 **-¿Es en serio?-** Pregunto el chico de forma seria y calmada, mientras entrecerraba sus ojos con desconfianza.

La reina solo asintió. Entonces el chico se relajó un poco antes de hablar.

 **-Descuide Moon, me las he arreglado hasta ahora con mis propias manos… creo que puedo manejar esto también.-** Marco mostro una media sonrisa, lleno de confianza.

Star observo al muchacho con melancolía, como si estuviera orgullosa de él, pero aun así se mostraba muy nerviosa debido a la herida en el pecho de Marco, tenía miedo de que no hubiera sanado por completo y le afectara a la mitad del combate.

Hubo un breve silencio en la arena, antes de que la gente comenzara a abuchearlo.

No hubo mucha gente que se quejara, pero el chico dio una muy mala impresión. Negarse a empuñar un arma y decir que puede seguir desarmado les pareció una falta de respeto. Pero llamar a la reina por su nombre fue la gota que derramo el vaso. ¿Quién se creía este niño y porque era tan pretencioso?

Marco ignoro a la multitud, por ahora su opinión no contaba, así que se concentró en la lucha que estaba por comenzar.

Entonces la reina anuncio al primer combatiente, un lancero llamado Bors. El utilizaba una armadura de cuero ligera.

Este entro a la arena por la puerta contraria, el Mewhumano hizo unas cuantas maniobras con su lanza para impresionar a los espectadores… pero paro en seco al ver que quien estaba frente a él, era un niño desarmado…

El soldado observo a los reyes con confusión.

 **-¿Él es mi oponente?-** Pregunto el soldado, esperando que fuera una broma de mal gusto, pero los reyes solo se limitaron a asentir **. -Como deseen sus majestades, pero no me hago responsable si el chico sale herido.-**

Bors miro al chico de reojo, se percató que usaba ropas extrañas, como una especie de túnica roja amarrada en la cintura y una vieja armadura Mewniana incompleta, solo tenía una hombrera y un brazal. A él le pareció una falta de disciplina no usar el equipo completo.

Pero… al observar los ojos del chico, noto que estos no desviaban la vista, ni mostraban el menor indicio de duda, daba la impresión que era alguien con mucha experiencia en combate, casi como si observara a los mismos capitanes de Mewni.

A pesar de esa breve sensación, Bors decidió acabar con el combate rápido, convenciéndose de que lo que había sentido no era más que casualidad.

De esa forma se abalanzó sobre el chico, dando un ataque directo.

Marco por su parte ya había enfrentado lanceros anteriormente, aunque haya sido un combate breve, sabía cómo tratar con uno, y por algún motivo, los movimientos del soldado le parecían lentos…

Una vez que el soldado ataco, Marco esquivo los ataques con un esfuerzo menor, sorprendiéndose de que esperaba que fueran más… impredecibles.

Bors casi se queda boquiabierto por la agilidad del chico, por más que intentaba, no pudo asestar ni un solo golpe.

En un súbito movimiento, Marco tomo la lanza del soldado y se la arrebato. Bors ni siquiera pudo evitarlo, la fuerza del chico lo tomo por sorpresa también.

En ese momento, Marco arrojo la lanza lejos del alcance del soldado, se acercó a Bors mientras este aun analizaba que estaba ocurriendo.

Después, lanzo un fuerte rodillazo al estómago del soldado, sacándolo de equilibrio, con una patada baja, dejo una de sus piernas sin apoyo del suelo, y por último, giro para impactar la cabeza del lancero con su codo, derribándolo y dejándolo inconsciente.

Todo lo que pudo ver o sentir el soldado en esos momentos, fue la oscuridad absoluta.

El chico observo sus manos con asombro al ver que el soldado ya no volvió a levantarse.

 **-¿Yo… gane?-** Murmuro Marco mientras cerraba sus puños.

Por unos momentos, hubo un silencio abrumador en la arena, todos los espectadores no podían creer lo que estaban viendo. El humano sabia luchar, y no solo eso, si alguien llevara el tiempo de la lucha, pudieran haber medido poco más de un minuto.

Un par de guardias reales entraron a la arena, mientras que se acercaban al contendiente inconsciente, lo tomaron de ambos brazos y lo retiraron del lugar.

Star también se sorprendió, pensó que por las heridas anteriores de Marco, tendría dificultades para luchar, pero al ver que pudo ganar, se sintió aliviada.

Entonces la reina anuncio al siguiente contendiente, un gigante de casi 2 metros y medio de altura llamado Wallace. El portaba un hacha tan grande como él y vestía una pesada armadura.

Ahora Marco se sintió intimidado por la presencia del gigante, pero al analizar al sujeto se dio cuenta de que era sumamente fuerte, lo suficiente para partir una montaña a la mitad si se lo proponía.

Sin embargo, al ver sus movimientos, se dio cuenta de que podía ganarle… al menos con velocidad.

Sin avisar, el gigante comenzó a atacar a diestra y siniestra, ni siquiera se molestó en observar si alguno de sus ataques daba en el blanco. Marco no tuvo problemas para esquivar, pero esos ataques eran brutales, solo bastaba uno para partirlo a la mitad.

Marco al ver lo errático de sus ataques, pensó que podía sacarles ventaja.

Él se acercaba a Wallace a propósito para que intentara atacarlo, solo para esquivarlo de manera inmediata. Le tomo un poco de tiempo que su plan surtiera efecto, pero cada vez, el gigante se volvía más lento y cansado, entonces fue cuando Marco decidió tomar la ofensiva.

Así, el chico se acercó rápidamente y rodeo al gigante, comenzó atacar la parte trasera de sus rodillas, ya parecían ser la zona menos protegida por la armadura. Como respuesta, Wallace blandió el hacha haciéndola girar a su alrededor, pero no surtió mucho efecto ya que Marco se mantuvo fuera de su alcance. Incluso parecía que debajo del casco, el gigante comenzaba a jadear.

Nuevamente, Marco ataco la parte posterior de las rodillas del gigante, pero ahora asesto una potente patada en la pierna izquierda, forzándolo a arrodillarse. Esto provoco que soltara su arma y la misma se clavó desde el filo hacia el suelo.

Wallace intento volver a recuperar su aliento, quitándose el casco con furia, diciendo las únicas palabras que pudo articular en ese momento.

 **-¡No podrás vencerme solo con eso!-** Grito el gigante intentando golpear a Marco con sus propias manos en forma de mazo, arremetiendo contra el suelo con violencia.

El chico lo esquivo con mucho esfuerzo, parecía que el gigante tomaba su segundo impulso, mucho mas agresivo de lo que era antes. Incluso le dio una vaga impresión a los legendarios Berserkers vikingos, mientras más luchaban, más fuertes y mortíferos se volvían.

El gigante tenía razón, si lo dejaba recuperarse, no tendría ninguna oportunidad. Entonces el chico observo el hacha clavada en el suelo, y vio que tenía un mango de madera con un pesado pomo metálico en la punta, probablemente para equilibrar el arma.

Entonces tuvo una idea, aprovecharía que el ya no tenía el casco en su lugar.

Tan rápido como le fue posible moverse, Marco salto esquivando otro ataque de Wallace y asesto una patada giratoria justo en medio de los ojos, esto desoriento bastante al gigante, mientras que a pasos lentos y agigantados, él se acercó al hacha clavada en el suelo.

Sin tiempo que perder, el chico salto una vez más, tomando la cabeza del gigante. Usando su propio peso y toda la fuerza que pudo reunir en sus brazos, estrello la cabeza directo en el pomo de acero. Se pudo escuchar el sonido del hueso chocando contra el metal a lo largo de la arena.

Wallace, parecía aturdido, incluso intento levantarse otra vez, pero ese último golpe termino por derribarlo por completo.

Esta vez toda la gente que estaba en la arena celebraron al chico, a su vez, parecía haber llegado más espectadores, consecuencia de los rumores de su primera victoria.

Marco aun mantuvo su guardia en alto, pensando que el gigante volvería a levantarse. Pero no lo hizo, lo cual hizo que se relajara un poco, nuevamente sorprendido por lo que acababa de hacer. Parece que los combates que tuvo desde que Lynx entro en su vida, lo habían hecho mucho más fuerte de lo que pensaba, incluso sin usar el ¨Manto¨.

El rey River felicito también al muchacho desde el palco de forma enérgica.

 **-¡Bien hecho Marco! ¡Sigue así!-** Grito el rey desde su asiento, solo para que momentos después fuera reprendido por una mirada de la reina, devolviéndole su semblante estoico. Moon hacia eso de vez en cuando para poder calmarlo.

Nuevamente, un par de guardias entraron para llevarse al derrotado guerrero, pero era demasiado pesado, entonces llamaron a otros guardias para intentar moverlo.

En esos momentos la reina observaba con atención los resultados de la lucha. Ciertamente había subestimado al chico, ya sabía que él podía luchar, pero no a tal punto de derrotar a sus mejores guerreros.

Entonces ella se acercó a su hija, y ella por la cara que mostraba, no podía estar más orgullosa de Marco.

 **-¿Desde cuándo el muchacho puede pelear así?-** Pregunto la reina con curiosidad, pero pronto se molestó un poco al ver que Star prácticamente la estaba ignorando.

 **-Hija, responde. ¿Cómo es que Marco sabe luchar de esa forma?-** Hablo Moon en un tomo más alto, lo suficiente como para que Star volviera en sí.

 **-¿Huh…?-** Respondió Star mirando confundida a su madre, hasta que su memoria a corto plazo le hizo recordar lo que le habían preguntado.

 **-Bueno… Marco siempre ha sido un buen luchador… desde el primer día que estuve en la Tierra, el me defendió del ataque de Ludo y de un sinfín de cosas más, el… él ha hecho mucho por mi…-** En ese momento, los corazones de las mejillas de Star cambiaron a un color rosa brillante.

 **-Después de que Ludo robara el libro de hechizos, él dijo que siempre estaría conmigo… sin importar que tantas veces yo pierda el control… o contra quien luchemos… lo recuperaríamos…-** Ella hizo una pequeña pausa para observar al chico y saludarlo, el inmediatamente noto el gesto, y respondió de la misma forma, saludándola donde estaba parado.

 **-Y así fue…-**

Moon observo con atención a su hija, parecía tenerle mucho cariño al muchacho, y a diferencia de su _novio_ anterior, no parecía ser algo pasajero o un simple capricho. Genuinamente parecía estar enamorada a pesar de su corta edad.

Aunque noto algo raro con lo que ella conto.

 **-Espera un momento… ¿Ludo te ataco desde el primer día en la Tierra? -** Pregunto Moon algo molesta, mientras pensaba en que otras cosas le había ocultado su hija durante su estancia en una supuesta dimensión segura. **-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?-**

El comentario saco de balance a Star, poniéndola nerviosa.

 **-Ehh… No se suponía que tú supieras eso mamá…-** Respondió ella al darse cuenta de que había hablado de más.

Moon llevo una de sus manos a su rostro en señal de exasperación, pero decidió dejar el pasado como algo irrelevante… por ahora.

 **-Bien… pero, ¿vas a contarme que ocurrió con Toffee? ¿O te lo guardaras como secreto también?-** Pregunto la reina de forma directa.

Ahora, en lugar de ponerse nerviosa, parecía que un miedo surgía desde lo más profundo de su corazón. No sabía porque se sentía así, se supone que Toffee fue destruido, ¿Por qué temía entonces? Ella suspiro un poco antes de hablar y trago saliva, como si reuniera valor para hablar.

 **-Todo comenzó cuando Darío nos habló de su descubrimiento…-**

En ese momento, Star le conto a Moon sobre donde encontraron a Toffee, y como de manera extraña Lynx, el monstruo de Eclipsa, sabía dónde buscar exactamente.

 _ **Perspectiva de los espectadores.**_

Tardaron un poco en retirar al gigante, entonces una nueva pelea comenzó, parecía ser un distinguido guardia real que utilizaba espada y escudo para luchar.

Mientras, Star le hablaba a su madre lo acontecido en la tumba de Celena, dos conocidos compañero de Star y Marco observaron la lucha desde las gradas sin vestir sus uniformes y armaduras, bastante impresionados por el rendimiento del chico.

 **-Marco lucha muy bien, a pesar de estar desarmado.-** Murmuro Steena mientras comía unas palomitas hechas con maíz de Mewni, usando un pequeño tazón de barro como contenedor.

 **-No había visto nada parecido en mucho tiempo…-** Respondió Darío mientras que observaba al chico con atención, hasta ahora, no había visto realmente como luchaba Marco, al menos no de cerca.

Entonces tan rápido como comenzó, Marco había ganado su tercera contienda, prácticamente le arrebato el escudo a su contrincante y este último término usándolo como si fuera una bufanda.

En ese momento, Marco pudo distinguir a Darío y Steena en las gradas, saludándolos con la palma de su mano. A lo cual, el capitán respondió con simple ademán, pero Steena casi salta de su asiento mientras le gritaba al chico de forma enérgica.

 **-¡Marco! ¡Patéales el trasero a todos! ¡Suerte!-** Steena grito a todo pulmón, mientras que Darío intento no mostrarse avergonzado por el comportamiento de su compañera.

El chico sonrió de una forma nerviosa al ver el escándalo que su amiga producía, podría decirse que le recordaba un poco a Janna por alguna extraña razón.

 **-Tranquilízate Steena, no conviertas esto en un vulgar circo.-** Murmuro el capitán, un poco apenado por las miradas desaprobatorias del público cercano.

 **\- Tranquilízate Darío, toma, come un poco y relájate.-** Al decir esto, la soldado tomo un poco de las palomitas con su mano y las llevo directamente a la boca de Darío, esperando que las probara.

 **-No tengo hambre… gracias.-** Respondió el capitán de forma seria, antes de sentir algo abrumador.

Por unos instantes, la mirada de Steena se tornó tan intimidante como la de la misma reina cuando esta enojada, dejando al capitán preguntándose cómo es que algo así era posible, generar una presencia aterradora de la nada era ilógico…

 **-Bien… como gustes…-** Murmuro Darío mientras que de forma nerviosa acepto la comida de la mano de Steena.

 **-¿Ves? No es tan difícil, ¡relájate!-** Steena respondió sonriendo, casi como si hubiera ganado una batalla importante.

Al notar el delicioso sabor de la comida, se sintió un poco más relajado. Puede que ella, a pesar de su falta de educación, sea una buena influencia después de todo.

Ciertamente, en estos últimos días que Marco descansaba de sus heridas, Darío y Steena lo visitaban casi a diario junto con Star, preocupándose por el bienestar del muchacho. Se volvieron muy buenos amigos en poco tiempo.

El siguiente oponente, por no ponerlo de otra forma, había claudicado el encuentro, argumentando que era una deshonra enfrentar a alguien desarmado.

Aunque uno podría pensar que se sintió ¨intimidado¨ y que la verdadera deshonra seria perder contra alguien así., sin embargo varios de ellos también claudicaron.

Cuando toco el siguiente combate de Marco, Moon y Star casi habían terminado de hablar.

 **-¿Entonces lucharon contra Toffee directamente?-** Pregunto Moon, queriendo saber más detalles al respecto.

 **-Si… pero había algo muy extraño y diferente en él, dijo que no tenía tiempo para nosotros y… cuando lo atacamos, podía utilizar una rara magia invisible… -** Star recordó con amargura como fue casi estrangulada por el monstruo, sin que este le pudiera tocar un solo cabello, por suerte Marco intervino a tiempo, aunque pudo ser un resultado mucho peor.

 **-Además, cuando se quitó la capucha y hablo de que uso a Ludo uno de sus brazos parecía estar pudriéndose, fue algo muy asqueroso. También sus ojos cambiaron… creo recordar algo que Marco dijo en ese momento, Toffee podía usar la misma magia que el…-** Finalizo la rubia después de volver a centrar su atención a Marco.

Ese último comentario preocupo a la reina de sobremanera, Toffee en si ya era alguien peligroso, pero imaginarlo utilizando el mismo tipo de magia que el chico era algo preocupante, le parecía difícil de creer que ambos lo habían destruido.

Analizando la respuesta, Moon noto que el chico ya había llegado al contrincante número 17, en los combates anteriores al menos unos 5 habían claudicado. El siguiente fue un extraño mercenario silencioso llamado Ghali, este último usaba una túnica de color aguamarina y detalles de color café. El arma que utilizo fue un distinguido machete tipo Kukri. Sin lugar a dudas, el mercenario parecía ser mucho más hábil que el resto de los contendientes anteriores, apenas se había acercado a Marco y ya asesto un ligero corte en su frente esquivándolo a duras penas, aun así lo hizo sangrar un poco.

Entonces comenzó su nueva lucha.

Star se mostraba preocupada por la leve herida, pero le gano más un impulso de apoyar al chico lo mejor que pudiera, después de todo, estaba haciendo todo esto por ella.

Después de unos segundos, la reina formulo la última pregunta, destacando así lo más peligroso del monstruo inmortal.

 **-Después del enfrentamiento… ¿Aun quedo algo del cuerpo de Toffee?-** Pregunto la reina, mostrando un semblante mucho más serio que de costumbre, haciendo que la misma pregunta fuera lo más seria posible.

Star pensó un poco antes de responder, volviendo a centrar su atención a su madre, intentando recordar hasta el más mínimo detalle.

 **-No quedo ni polvo de él… si algo siguiera intacto entonces estaría en el espacio ahora...-** Respondió Star, mientras observaba a suelo, pero se sostuvo la barbilla de inmediato, recordando algo importante.

 **-Ahora que lo pienso, una espada cayó del cielo después de disparar el hechizo, creo que con eso hirió a Marco… -** Su rostro se tornó sombrío en ese momento, no le gustaba para nada recordar lo que le paso al chico. **-Aunque no me queda muy claro de dónde la saco… habría que preguntarle a Marco, él estuvo frente a frente con Toffee antes de que fuera destruido.-**

Moon no necesitaba escuchar otra cosa, sabía que cualquier cosa que Toffee haya dejado atrás podía ser utilizado como un medio de resurrección, no volvería a cometer el mismo error que en el pasado.

Entonces, Moon creo un doble de sí misma en el asiento, mientras que la original volvía a aparecer detrás de los asientos reales, ahora con un atuendo distinto, parecía tener ahora una capa con capucha de color azul.

Después de colocarse la capucha, hablo con su hija.

 **-Volveré en unos minutos Star, quiero que por favor te quedes aquí y no hagas nada tonto, si Marco hace trampa, mi doble lo sabrá.-** Moon menciono esto en voz baja, ya que River parecía estar demasiado emocionado por el combate para prestarles atención.

 **-No te preocupes mama, Marco siempre cumple sus promesas…-** Respondió Star observando al chico, parecía un poco sofocada con solo observar las luchas de su compañero, sentía unas ganas enormes de saltar del palco a la arena, para poder luchar junto a él, a pesar de lo que se pudiera pensar de ese acto.

 **-Por el bien de ambos… eso espero.-** Murmuro la reina de forma seria, mientras que invocaba un hechizo de invisibilidad y se fue volando de ahí.

En ese momento, River aparento no prestar atención, pero solo al darse cuenta que la reina ya no estaba, el saco un teléfono dimensional portátil, muy parecido al de Star solo que este era de color celeste.

Hablo por unos segundos con alguien, y después se escuchó un grito de ira momentos antes de colgar, el guardo celosamente el dispositivo, asegurándose de que nadie lo haya visto.

Por su parte, Marco aun luchaba con el mercenario, tenía una asombrosa habilidad para el combate, pudiendo rasgar parte de su ropa y un poco de su piel, el chico no veía una abertura en su defensa.

En un ataque rápido, Ghali intento encajar su machete en el cuello de Marco, por suerte, pudo moverse hacia su derecha y el arma se incrustó en su hombrera, a tal punto, que el mercenario ya no pudo moverla.

Marco aprovecho la mínima distracción, dándole un fuerte cabezazo al mercenario, desorientándolo.

Ahora de forma tan rápida como pudo, Marco tomo su cabeza y con un rodillazo lo derribo. Sin tiempo que perder, el chico pateo la cara del guerrero derribado para asegurarse de que quedara inconsciente.

Entonces, Marco retiro el cuchillo en su hombro, la armadura había hecho su trabajo, pero aun así le provoco una profunda herida.

Una vez más, el público le aplaudió al chico y genero mucho furor su victoria, sin embargo, a Marco le dio la impresión de que los Mewnumanos disfrutaban ver que ganara sus combates de la forma más violenta posible, algo que no le agrado en absoluto.

Él se encorvo un poco sosteniendo sus rodillas, mientras recuperaba el aliento.

Como si de un sexto sentido se tratara, sintió de que Star lo observaba con mucha preocupación, a lo cual, alzo su pulgar al aire, dándole a entender que estaba bien.

Solo que este último combate le dejo factura.

Aun así, ella no estaba preocupada por eso, no le gusto nada ver como Marco había terminado la pelea.

Múltiples cortes se podían observar en las ropas del chico, incluso en algunas de ellas estaba sangrando. Agradeció estar usando esa vieja armadura, lo salvo de varios ataques que pudieron ser letales. Aun así, no se inmuto en lo absoluto, preparándose así para el siguiente combate.

Lo impulsaba poder ganarse el respeto de la familia de Star y también una de las frases que Lynx le dijo antes de ausentarse…

¨Sigue hacia adelante, sin importar que tan dañado puedas salir.¨

 _ **Tumba de Celena, en las Montañas Dentadas, 2:09 pm, hora de la Tierra.**_

Poco tiempo pasó antes de que Moon pudiera llegar a la cripta de su antecesora, la velocidad de su vuelo era muy impresionante. Al llegar pudo notar lo destruido que estaba el lugar después de la lucha de su hija y Marco contra Toffee. Toda la cripta se veía en ruinas, no solo por el tiempo que estaba abandonada, sino por la violenta lucha que se dio lugar ahí.

 **-Lo lamento, Celena…-** Murmuro Moon en señal de respeto a su más antigua familiar.

La reina observo todo el panorama, escombros caídos, paredes rotas, pilares destruidos pero no podía ver ninguna espada por ningún lado, lo cual comenzó a preocuparla.

También noto rastros de sangre en el suelo, pero había un lugar particular que llamo su atención. Casi a la mitad de la gran cripta, junto al ataúd de Celena, había un agujero que se abrió paso por el suelo, daba la impresión de que fue un cuchillo enterrado desde una gran altura… no, un cuchillo no… un estoque por lo grueso del filo.

Moon lo sabía… si algo conocía de su más acérrimo enemigo es que no sería liquidado tan fácil por su inexperta hija…

Ella analizo el entorno para encontrar más pistas sobre el paradero del monstruo inmortal, entonces algo brillante llamo su atención.

Al acercarse noto el filo de un par de _tijeras dimensionales_ con un mango rojo adornándolas, incrustadas en unos escombros no muy lejos de donde ella estaba.

Después de retirarla del suelo, Moon cambio el color de sus ojos a uno azul brillante, casi como el color de su propia hija, descubriendo así el nombre del propietario.

Enorme fue su sorpresa cuando leyó el nombre inscrito en las tijeras…

 **-¿Hekapoo?-** Murmuro Moon extrañada por su hallazgo, podría haber esperado encontrar cualquier otra cosa, pero eso era lo último que pudo imaginar.

No entendía como algo así pudo llegar a ese lugar… a menos, de que Star estuviera involucrada.

Ahora, una sensación familiar y extraña le daba la razón, por algún motivo, cuando algo estaba fuera de lugar, su hija hacia acto de presencia.

Después de observar un par de veces el lugar, no pudo encontrar algún otro indicio, pero había algo de lo que estaba por completo segura, Toffee seguía vivo… y se podía esperar cualquier cosa de él ahora.

Ya se había ausentado demasiado tiempo, debía regresar pronto, antes de que alguien se diera cuenta de que ella no estaba. A pesar de lo bien que el chico lo estaba haciendo antes de irse, Moon pensó que hasta estas alturas ya se había rendido, aunque… prácticamente, Marco había ganado su respeto solo por haber protegido a su hija todo este tiempo.

Entonces, ella desplego sus alas y se elevó por los cielos, dirigiéndose a toda velocidad hacia al reino.

 _ **Arena de la capital, 3:08 pm, hora de la Tierra**_

 _ **31 rivales derrotados, 9 claudicaron.**_

Con mucho esfuerzo y aun con algunas heridas abiertas, Marco llego al rival 41.

Ahora, el rey River anuncio al siguiente contendiente, un ballestero llamado Fletcher. Fue el primero de su tipo que Marco había enfrentado hasta ahora, por un momento, pensó que tendría ventaja.

Marco presto atención a su oponente, y en cuanto escucho un ¨click¨ desde la ballesta, el cambio de posición haciéndose a un lado esquivando la flecha y se abalanzo sobre el arquero… solo para ser derribado por la culata del arma.

 **-¿Creíste que sería sencillo humano?-** Fue lo único que Fletcher dijo antes de apuntar a la cara del chico aun aturdido, mientras que recargaba velozmente su arma.

Al sentir el peligro acercarse, Marco rodo hacia un lado evitando por milisegundos la flecha y se levantó de forma acrobática. La pelea le dio un mal sabor de boca, ya que le recordó su combate anterior con Ludo hace ya bastante tiempo.

Entonces, Marco se limitó a esquivar las flechas, debido a que el soldado podía recargar su arma con una velocidad habilidosa. Tarde o temprano debían de acabarse las flechas…

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos, cuando al fin el arquero se quedó sin flechas para utilizar, intento recoger alguna del suelo pero Marco se lo impidió, pateando su mano. Por unos instantes, el arquero y Marco intercambiaron golpes y culatazos, pero fue el chico quien termino por superar al soldado, usando una patada baja lo derribó, y estuvo a punto de pisar la cara del soldado para terminar el combate…

Sin embargo, la voz del soldado lo detuvo en seco… con el pie aun el aire, listo para descender en cualquier momento.

 **-Es suficiente… me rindo.-** Murmuro el soldado.

Marco no respondió, solo lo observo en silencio, mientras retrocedía unos pasos dándole espacio al soldado para levantarse.

 **-Ya no tengo flechas, así que no tengo motivos para luchar, tu ganas niño.-** Dijo el soldado mientras caminaba hacia la puerta de los contrincantes **.- Debes aprender cuando parar…-**

Las palabras del soldado quedaron resonando en la mente del chico, hasta ahora no había utilizado el poder heredado, pero… ¿realmente se estaba dejando llevar tanto por las peleas?

No… debía probar que era digno, solo por eso había aceptado esa clase de reto, y porque no quería que alejaran a Star de su lado…

Nada más importa ahora.

Por su parte Star, cada vez se sentía más desesperada, no podía soportar ver a Marco enfrentarse a cada guerrero uno por uno, viendo como algunos de ellos pudieron hacerle daño. Solo tener pensamientos así le hacían cambiar el color de sus ojos, pero al mismo tiempo se controlaba para evitar involucrarse. Aunque eso es lo que realmente quería, una vez más paso por su mente saltar ahora mismo con el chico para enfrentar juntos lo que quedara del desafío, pero le prometió a su madre que se mantendría al margen, si no fuera por el doble mágico de Moon, y su padre estuvieran vigilándola.

 _ **5:13 pm, hora de la Tierra**_

 _ **78 rivales derrotados, 18 claudicaron**_

Marco siguió luchando con valor y tenacidad, durante todos los combates, los cuales, fueron… variados.

Pasaron desde soldados, guardias, mercenarios de todos los generos e incluso, gente como Ponyhead del Reino de las Nubes. Esto último fue una verdadera sorpresa para Marco, nunca hubiera esperado que ese pueblo también participaría en algo como esto, pero fueron rivales… bastante complicados. Los láseres de sus cuernos eran más peligrosos de lo que parecían, a tal punto que eran incinerantes, sin embargo, se las arregló para ganar en esos combates. También, Marco había tenido la suerte de que algunos de los contrincantes claudicaran antes de iniciar su lucha, no fueron muchos, pero argumentaban que era una deshonra luchar contra alguien desarmado.

Marco no le tomo mucha importancia, había llegado demasiado lejos como para darse la vuelta ahora.

Cuando el rey River anuncio al siguiente combatiente, Marco no pudo salir de su asombro.

Darío fue el rival número 97.

El capitán se levantó desde las gradas en las que se sentaba, desenvainando su característico mandoble, parecía que nunca salía de casa sin él.

Steena se quedó observando a Darío, dejando caer las las palomitas que se estaba comiendo.

 **-¿De verdad tienes ese rango?-** Pregunto ella asombrada.

Darío solo le dedico una media sonrisa, antes de saltar desde las gradas hasta la arena, mientras que observaba a Marco de frente.

 **-Bien, has llegado muy lejos Marco, me impresionas.-** Hablo el capitán, con mucho respeto hacia el chico.

 **-Lo se… pero me parecía raro que alguien de tu rango no fuera anunciado todavía… ¿De verdad quieres pelear conmigo?-** Respondió Marco sin saber si debería alegrarse o preocuparse por luchar contra alguien conocido.

 **-Con completa honestidad… si…-** Respondió el capitán mientras apretaba su mandoble con ambas manos, solo para guardarlo momentos después. **-Pero no bajo estas condiciones, se lo que intentas hacer por la princesa, no interferiré, pero me debes un duelo Marco…-**

Después, Darío giro para irse de vuelta a las gradas.

 **-Quienes siguen después de mi no tienen tanta piedad, prepárate para lo peor Marco y no bajes la guardia…-** Murmuro el capitán en un tono de voz que solo el chico pudo escuchar.

Marco solo asintió en silencio, apreciando el gesto del capitán.

Darío volvió a su lugar del mismo modo en que llego, sentándose junto a Steena.

 **-Veamos si Marco está listo para lo que sigue, oye Steena aun tienes… palomitas…-** Pregunto el capitán a la soldado a su lado, pero se sintió incomodo por la forma en que ella lo observaba.

 **-¿Qué te sucede?-** Pregunto Darío confundido.

Ella por su parte, se quedó observándolo unos momentos con una sonrisa, divirtiéndose por su reacción.

 **-Eso que hiciste, fue muy dulce de tu parte…-** Respondió Steena sonriendo de una manera juguetona.

 **-¿De qué hablas? Sé que lo conozco de hace poco, pero considero a Marco mi amigo, no lucharía contra el en un evento como este ni aunque me lo ordenaran.-** Darío se mostró con un semblante orgulloso después de decir esas palabra.

 **-¿Oh en serio? ¿No será porque le tuviste miedo al igual que los que claudicaron?** \- Murmuro Steena de forma burlona.

 **-En absoluto, se lo que intentas hacer Steena, te conozco…-** El capitán siguió observando la arena desinteresado, esperando que el siguiente en combatir sea anunciado.

Y era cierto, desde que la guerra acabo, Steena no se separaba del capitán, a tal punto de que él ya se había acostumbrado a su extraña personalidad, ¿o era al revés? A este punto no se sabe la diferencia.

 **-¿De verdad? Quién lo diría, ya estas madurando.-** Ella fingió una cara de sorpresa.

Ese comentario si termino por alterar a Darío.

 **-¡TU ERES LA UNICA INMADURA AQUÍ!-** Exclamo un poco más de lo que debería.

 **-Ahh no, me equivoque, ¡sigues igual!-** Respondió ella sonriendo, como si esta fuera la centésima vez que ganaba una batalla.

El capitán solo sostuvo su frente, no por fastidio, sino como señal de derrota. Él podía manejar a cualquier tipo de enemigo pero… ella, era algo aparte.

En ese momento, el rey anuncio al contendiente 98, adorado por la audiencia, el general Wolt Cimmerian.

 **-Bueno, era de esperarse un general… estoy por llegar a los 100.-** Murmuro Marco para sí mismo, sin embargo, empezó a entender la verdadera razón por la cual Darío claudico. Él estaba ya en el límite de su fuerza, evitar la pelea con él le ayudaría a conservar energías para los últimos 3 rivales, pero no estaba seguro si duraría tanto después de todo… al menos no sin la magia heredada… si tan solo pudiera….

El sacudió su cabeza en negación, prometió que no usaría sus poderes, debía honrar esa petición.

El contrincante tardo un poco en aparecer, prácticamente estaba seguro de que nadie llegaría hasta estas instancias, por lo que el general ni siquiera se había preparado para el combate.

Star se mostró preocupada una vez más, ya había visto en acción al general en el pasado, a diferencia de los últimos contrincantes, y para mala suerte de Marco, Wolt era un especialista cuerpo a cuerpo.

Una vez listo, parecía que la gente se había olvidado por completo de Marco, ya que en cuanto Wolt apareció las personas entraron en júbilo con una ovación para el famoso general.

Este después de agradecer el apoyo, el hizo un par de reverencias hacia el público. No se podría saber en este punto si lo hacía por egocentrismo o confianza.

Ya estando frente a Marco, el general le sonrió al chico, mostrando un semblante de orgullo pero siendo amable aun.

 **-Vaya niño, has hecho un trabajo impresionante, no esperaba que llegaras tan lejos.-** Hablo Wolt haciendo unos leves estiramientos con sus brazos, acomodando sus guanteletes. No tenía un uniforme militar puesto, en su lugar, usaba ropa informal, compuesta por solo una camisa azul hielo y unos pantalones comunes de color gris, lo único que parecía militar fueron sus botas.

 **-Gracias… pero esto aún no acaba…-** Murmuro Marco, mostrándose serio, a pesar de lo amable que era el sujeto frente a él, le daba mala espina.

 **-Es ahí donde te equivocas chico… por lo que veo te has esforzado mucho para llegar hasta aquí, esas heridas hablan por sí solas, pero yo soy el final de la línea…-** Hablo el general, mientras cambiaba su semblante amable por uno duro como el metal.

Al notar esto, Marco se percató de que Wolt no se parecía en nada a lo que ya había enfrentado hasta ahora, casi como un presentimiento

Entonces el general hizo un gesto con su mano, invitando al chico a atacarlo.

Marco dudo un poco, intentando pensar en algún motivo por lo cual lo estaba tratando de provocar, tal vez era pura confianza… o tal vez algo que no haya visto aun.

Sea como sea, Star estaba observando, y también sus padres, por ningún motivo tenía pensado retroceder.

Entonces el chico se abalanzo sobre el general lo más rápido que pudo, intentando un golpe directo al rostro. Sin embargo, Wolt intercepto el golpe con facilidad girando, a tal punto de que desvió la dirección del ataque hacia el rostro de Marco, golpeándose con su propio puño. Marco quedo unos segundos desorientado, tiempo suficiente para que el general se acercara a él y le propinara una poderosa patada en el estómago. Marco salió disparado dos metros hacia atrás, cayendo de rodillas y se sostuvo su estómago con dolor, jadeando.

El chico intento levantarse, pero el mismo dolor no lo dejo moverse.

Wolt se acercó al chico arrodillándose un poco para que lo pudiera escuchar.

 **-No es nada personal niño, pero esto ya está fuera de tu alcance. Tienes talento, no hubieras llegado tan lejos si no fuera por eso, pero te aconsejo rendirte ahora…-**

Solo por un segundo, Marco tomo en consideración la oferta del general. Recordó que la reina le había dicho antes, no necesitaba ganar realmente. Llego tan lejos usando su propia fuerza y sin la ayuda de Lynx o su poder heredado. Star y su familia podían estar orgullosos de él.

Pero algo no estaba bien con esa idea… por algún motivo, casi no podía soportarla, debía seguir hasta el final.

Entonces, una nueva fuerza de voluntad lo impuso a levantarse, ignorando el dolor del ataque anterior.

 **-Así que aun tienes fuerza… pero es inútil niño, ¿estás seguro de esto?-** Pregunto el general, mostrándose ligeramente preocupado.

 **-Hasta que ya no pueda moverme…-** Respondió Marco, sonando más desafiante que nunca, mientras avanzaba rápidamente hacia Wolt.

 **-Bien… si eso deseas.-** Murmuro el general esperando el ataque del chico.

Cuando Marco ataco, el general desviaba y redirigía sus ataques sin ninguna clase de esfuerzo. Marco siguió tratando, pero cada vez que lo hacía terminaba derribado en el suelo.

Marco comenzó a molestarse y a sentirse impotente con la situación, claramente Wolt era mejor que él.

Sin embargo, intento clamarse un poco. Recordó entonces parte de las enseñanzas de Lynx cuando estaba inconsciente, pero solo pudo recordar hechizos, algo no muy bueno para esta situación. Aunque una frase que le dijo el monstruo antes parecía ser útil.

¨Si un enemigo te supera, busca otro ángulo, siempre hay un cabo suelto sin importar que tan fuerte sea¨

Entonces Marco tuvo una idea, si el oponente puede desviar y contraatacar ataques fijos, ¿qué tal si en lugar de atacar directamente, lo hace de forma inconsciente, sin ritmo o forma, casi al azar?

Sonaba como una pésima idea, pero no tenía nada que perder, así que lo intento igualmente.

Marco ataco una vez más a su contrincante, el cual esperaba por completo un golpe directo una vez más, solo que el chico en el último segundo cambio la dirección de su golpe, prácticamente hacia la nada. A Wolt le pareció un movimiento extraño, pero no esperaba que el chico atacara usando su cabeza con fuerza, haciendo que uno de sus labios sangrara y retrocediera.

La multitud enmudeció.

Wolt nunca había sido golpeado desde que tomo el rango de general, él estaba por completo sorprendido.

 **-Oye chico, cambiar la dirección del ataque en el último segundo es de cobardes… ¿lo sabias?-** Hablo el general reacomodando su quijada, había sido un golpe fuerte, pero el no dejo de sonreír.

 **-No de donde yo vengo…-** Respondió Marco, alegrándose porque su plan había funcionado.

Entonces ambos volvieron a intercambiar golpes.

Ahora la lucha fue un poco más pareja, pero poco a poco, Wolt comenzó a acostumbrarse a los golpes aleatorios del chico, dándole incluso más problemas que antes.

Marco se sintió frustrado, apenas había tenido una idea para igualarse con el general, pero ya lo estaban poniendo contra las cuerdas una vez más.

A medida que la frustración del chico aumentaba, a lo largo y ancho de la arena se pudieron observar pequeñas partícula purpuras. Estas aparecieron de forma aleatoria, sin embargo, Marco estaba demasiado concentrado en su lucha para notarlas, al mismo tiempo, sus ojos comenzaron a adoptar una ligera tonalidad purpura, sin perder su color original aun, casi parecía un simple reflejo.

La doble de Moon se reclino sobre su asiento hacia adelante para analizar la situación y River se mostró un poco confundido, pero Star las reconoció de inmediato, Marco podía cambiar en cualquier momento.

 **-No… no ahora.-** La chica se recargo en la orilla del palco, mientras gritaba a todo pulmón, y por lo rápido que se movió, su extraño peinado en forma de corazón se deshizo a su clásico peinado suelto. **-¡No pierdas el control Marco!-**

El reconoció la voz de Star de inmediato, así que retrocedió un poco para tener algo de espacio y poder observar lo que ocurría tranquilamente.

Ella tenía razón, sin que se diera cuenta, las ya conocidas partículas comenzaron a aparecer por toda la arena en mayor cantidad, confundiendo a los espectadores.

Pero Marco no podía permitir que algo así comenzara aparecer, no cuando se suponía que ya podía controlar ese poder, al menos en su mayoría.

El chico alzo sus manos hacia arriba, mientras que dispersaba todas las partículas del lugar, dejando la arena limpia y sin ninguna magia residual.

En ese momento Marco escucho un leve pero familiar murmullo dentro de su mente.

 _ **-No bajes la guardia humano…-**_

Al escuchar la frase, Marco sintió que el peligro se acercaba hacia él.

Wolt llego de forma repentina al chico, sin darle suficiente tiempo para reaccionar, aprovechando que el estaba distraído.

 **-¿Te olvidaste de mí niño?-** Al decir esto, el general asesto una poderosa patada en el costado del chico.

Entonces se escuchó un crujido y sintió que algo se había roto, probablemente una costilla.

Star, Steena y Darío desde sus respectivos lugares, se asustaron al ver la expresión de Marco, estaba pasando por mucho dolor en ese momento.

Sin embargo, con un instinto salido de la nada, Marco sostuvo la pierna del general mientras que Wolt intento liberarse, pero el chico no cedió.

Con toda la fuerza que pudo reunir en su brazo, él lo golpeo con su codo directamente en la rodilla haciéndola añicos y después de soltarlo, el general retrocedió con dificultad, tanteando el daño que recibió.

Nunca antes había sido herido de esa forma, ni siquiera en sus duelos con su propio rival Janus llegaron a tanto daño, prácticamente, su rodilla estaba rota.

Wolt trato de calmarse del shock e intento mantenerse en pie, pero antes de que pudiera pensar o siquiera decir algo, Marco aprovecho que estaba distraído y se lanzó directamente hacia él.

 **-Ojo por ojo…-** Al decir estas palabras, Marco pateo con toda su fuerza la cabeza del general haciendo que cayera al suelo con violencia.

Marco apenas pudo mantenerse en pie, aún se sostenía adolorido su costado derecho. A su alrededor la gente de Mewni estaba atónita, unos de sus generales, en especial uno tan querido, yacía en el suelo derrotado.

Incluso el rey River parecía estar demasiado sorprendido para anunciar al ganador.

Nadie se movió por unos cuantos segundos.

Entonces los espectadores entraron en júbilo, celebrando la victoria del chico, era la primera vez en la historia de Mewni que alguien foráneo derrotaba a un general de alto rango.

Marco alzo su brazo izquierdo en señal de victoria, pero el dolor de su costilla termino por ponerlo de rodillas. Al mismo tiempo, ya habían llegado un par de guardias para retirar al general inconsciente.

Star no pudo soportarlo más, ella se lanzó desde el palco, reduciendo su caída con su conocida nube rosada, y corrió directamente hacia Marco, derribándolo de un abrazo.

 **-Sabes… no es que no me guste, pero… ¿no deberías haberte quedado con tus padres…?-** Murmuro Marco devolviendo el abrazo.

 **-Shhh.-** Respondió Star.

Ella solo estaba revisando la costilla de Marco, hasta que toco un punto sensible.

 **-¡Aghh!-** Exclamo el chico al sentir un dolor punzante.

Uno de los dedos de Star se posó en la costilla rota, brillando de color rosado de una forma discreta, para que solo Marco se diera cuenta.

 **-¿Qué…haces?-** Pregunto el chico confundido, mientras notaba como su dolor se desvanecía poco a poco, no por completo, pero si era una gran diferencia.

 **-Listo, no deberías tener problemas ahora…-** Al decir esto ella se levantó para estar de pie frente al chico, con ambas manos a la espalda.

Marco también se puso de pie, y si bien aún tenía cansancio, la herida de hace un momento parecía haberse curado por completo.

 **-Genial, me siento mejor… gracias Star.-** Al decir esto, Marco le sonrió a la chica como muestra de gratitud.

 **-En realidad no la sane… yo solo hice que el dolor desapareciera, si te esfuerzas demasiado no habrá servido de nada.-** Murmuro Star, mientras que los corazones de sus mejillas brillaban con una tonalidad roja.

 **-Tendré más cuidado…-** Respondió el chico preparándose para la penúltima lucha, pero al observar a la chica a los ojos, se dio cuenta de que ella aún estaba preocupada por él, así que hablo con un tono de voz más suave. **-Te lo prometo…-**

Entonces ambos se observaron en silencio, Marco dándose cuenta que valía la pena tanto esfuerzo hasta ahora, y Star al ver como algo que parecía imposible en un principio, podía ver como se materializaba frente a sus ojos. Ni en sus más acérrimos sueños, esperaría que Marco enfrentara tal sacrificio por ella, y que estuviera a punto de completarlo mucho menos.

Ver a Marco herido tantas veces desde que el obtuvo el poder de Lynx, era algo que detestaba, incluso parecía, que entre más fuerte se volvía, mas tenía que sufrir y lo que había vivido el día de hoy era prueba de ello.

Ella sabe sus motivos… sabe que lo hace por ella.

Aliviar el dolor del muchacho era lo único que ella podía hacer ahora, o al menos que tuviera permitido, así ambos estarían mejor. Pero para ella no era suficiente, sintió un impulso de hacer una cosa más…

Ella se acercó al chico, tomando una de sus mejillas con su mano para acercar su rostro al suyo.

Entonces beso a Marco en los labios de una forma fugaz, no duro más de 2 segundos, pero ambos los sintieron como si el tiempo congelara todo lo demás.

Separándose del chico, Star volvió a invocar a su nube rosada para subir al palco con su padre y el sustituto temporal de su madre.

River observo a su hija con ternura.

 **-¿No se suponía que no eran pareja?-** Murmuro River con una media sonrisa disimulada por su frondosa barba.

 **-Las cosas cambian… para bien papa.-** Respondió Star, con los corazones de sus mejillas encendidas como antorchas.

 **-Ya veo… me alegro por ti hija, sabía que tarde o temprano el chico reaccionaria.-** El rey pauso un momento, mientras sonreía animosamente. - **Pero si fuera tu seguiría observando, las cosas están por ponerse mucho mejor.-**

River parecía divertirse por algo no muy claro.

Star puso una mueca confundida en su rostro, imagino que él se refería al último general…

Entonces ella supo repentinamente de quien se trataba.

 **-Ay no… Janus…-** Murmuro ella al recordar algunas historias, en su mayoría bastante inquietantes… que su padre le contaba de niña sobre su mejor general.

Por parte de Marco, el gesto de Star lo lleno de confianza y energía, toda la fatiga que había sentido hasta ahora por los combates se había desvanecido casi por arte de magia, una magia extraña que a Marco comenzó a gustarle cada vez más.

 _ **Enfermería de la Arena, 5:29 pm hora de la Tierra**_

 _ **79 rivales derrotados, 19 claudicaron**_

Janus observaba en silencio al resto de sus compatriotas que fueron derrotados por _el humano._ La situación en si carecía de cualquier lógica, si se la hubieran contado esta mañana, tomaría por loco al idiota que se atreviera a mencionar semejante burla, por completo fuera de la realidad. Sin embargo, al observar a todos y cada uno de ellos… se convenció de que era algo por completo real. Termino de convencerse al ver a su antiguo rival, inconsciente al igual que todos los demás, con una muy probable rodilla rota.

Puede que Wolt sea un pretencioso engreído, pero era un pretencioso engreído que estaba al mismo _nivel_ que él, eso era lo único que le respetaba y se sorprendía aún más por el resultado.

El general de cabello oscuro se acercó a su rival, mientras murmuraba unas cuantas palabras, a pesar de que Wolt no podía escucharlo.

 **-Esto es un verdadero ultraje, del cual solo puedo imaginar dos explicaciones lógicas. Te confiaste demasiado y te dieron tu merecido… o el humano es mucho más peligroso de lo que aparenta…-** Hablo el general, con un tono de voz serio y educado.

Un curandero le informo al general de que estaban por anunciarlo, y el agradeció con cortesía.

 **-Creo que debo averiguarlo por mi cuenta…-** Al decir estas palabras, Janus se dirigió a la arena, mientras que el rey River anunciaba su nombre.

 _ **De vuelta a la arena…**_

River anuncio con una voz imponente al rival número 99, el siniestro general Janus Blackwind.

A diferencia del anterior, este género un profundo silencio alrededor de la arena. No hubo aplausos u ovaciones… solo silencio absoluto.

La gente sabía que el general Janus, era alguien muy pulcro y educado, sin embargo este mismo odiaba el escándalo y cualquier otro signo de desorden, tenía fama de castigar severamente a cualquiera que se le ocurriera interrumpir la calma que generaba.

Así, retirando su capa azul y doblándola de forma perfecta, el general tomo su lugar frente al chico. De la misma forma que el general anterior, solo usaba ropa informal a excepción de los guanteletes.

El hizo una reverencia frente al chico, una que Marco no pudo distinguir si se trataba de respeto o simple sarcasmo. Este sujeto tampoco le daba buena espina.

 **-Felicitaciones Sir Marco, por llegar hasta casi el final del evento, puedo ver… que el resultado le dejo un poco endeble…-** Murmuro el general con una media sonrisa en su cara.

 **-Pero ciento decirlo muchacho, yo soy el final de la línea…-**

Marco ladeo su cabeza un poco confundido.

 **-Es un poco gracioso que digas eso, el anterior dijo exactamente lo mismo antes de empezar.-** Respondió Marco, pensando en que el fuerte de los generales no era precisamente su originalidad.

Entonces, el semblante de Janus cambio a uno indignado, casi asqueado por lo que acababa de escuchar.

 **-Ese imbécil de Wolt se robó mi frase…-** Maldijo el general pelinegro carraspeando un poco para recuperar la compostura. **-No tiene importancia, el resultado será al mismo.**

 **-¿Eso crees?-** Respondió Marco desafiante.

 **-Así es… porque yo…-** En ese momento soltó su capa finamente doblada, mientras se desplazó casi de forma instantánea hacia Marco, golpeándolo en el estómago y derribándolo a casi 2 metros de distancia.

 **-Siempre voy en serio.-**

Todo esto ocurrió antes de que la capa de Janus tocara el suelo.

Marco apenas aterrizo adolorido, sosteniéndose el torso con fuerza. Ese golpe lo sacudió bastante, lo suficiente como para que volviera a sentir sus heridas.

 **-¿Cómo diablos ese tipo se acercó tan rápido? ¿Acaso fue magia?-** Se preguntó Marco a sí mismo, totalmente sorprendido por lo veloz que es el general.

No parecía algo obtenido por entrenamiento, sino por algo más extraño.

Sin embargo, tan veloz como una ráfaga de viento, Marco fue envuelto por Janus en un torbellino de golpes unas 5 veces, de las cuales el chico apenas pudo defenderse de 2.

 **-Genial… Si el otro me superaba en técnica, él lo está habiendo en todo lo demás…-** Murmuro Marco para si mismo.

Al mismo tiempo, el chico se defendía como pudo de las veloces ráfagas del general.

 _ **Mientras tanto en el palco real…**_

En esos instantes, Moon llego de su investigación en las Montañas Dentadas, y de manera sigilosa volvió con su familia, sin que nadie lo notara.

Una vez más, su título de inconmovible se vio comprometido, al ver al chico luchando con su mejor general, sorprendiéndose del avance que el muchacho tuvo en relativamente poco tiempo.

 **-Si ese es Janus… ¿Wolt fue…?-** Murmuro la reina, antes de que fuera interrumpida.

 **-Derrotado cariño… ¡Marco es un guerrero innato!-** River se mostró orgulloso por lo lejos que llego el chico, pero Star se mantuvo al margen, ya que ella lo observaba preocupada, no parecía irle nada bien contra Janus-

Moon se mostró seria, hasta que respondió.

 **-Es suficiente, detendré el evento ahora mismo, no puedo creer que Marco haya hecho todo esto por su cuenta sin la magia oscura.-** La reina se mostró imbatible por esa decisión.

Al escuchar esto, Star dejo de observar al chico y se dirigió a su madre.

 **-Eso sería injusto mama, Marco ha cumplido al pie de la letra tus reglas. Puedes verlo con tu doble, observo todo desde que te fuiste…-** Murmuro Star de una forma inusualmente seria, algo por completo raro, si se toma en cuenta su personalidad impulsiva.

No muy convencida por la palabras de su hija, ella se acercó a su doble. Tocando el hombro desde atrás, la réplica se transformó en un montón de partículas azules, las cuales Moon absorbió con la palma de su mano.

Cuando termino, una lluvia de imágenes atravesó al mente de Moon, observando todas y cada una de las peleas de Marco. Incluso como Marco estuvo a punto de sumirse en sus poderes por la desesperación, pero la voz de Star lo ayudo a controlarse, pero dando como resultado una dolorosa herida.

Terminando de observar las imágenes se dio cuenta de lo que el chico tuvo que pasar hasta ahora, todo hubiera sido más fácil si él se dejara llevar por sus poderes, pero mostro más fuerza de voluntad y compromiso que casi cualquier otra persona en Mewni, salvo por una excepción… su esposo.

Como dijo Star, el cumplía sus promesas.

 **-Bien… tu ganas hija, pero hablaremos después sobre tus muestras de afecto… ¿no te había dicho que no te entrometieras?-** La reina observo de forma seria. **-Tienes que controlar tus impulsos Star…-**

Por un momento Star, se mostró confundida por lo que su madre dijo, sin embargo, un súbito escalofrió recorrió su espalda, al mismo tiempo que los corazones de sus mejillas casi se incendian de la vergüenza.

 **-Oh… viste eso… también…-** Star intento ocultarse bajo su alborotada cabellera por unos momentos, pero toda esa vergüenza fue drenada por la preocupación de ver a Marco sufrir, no parecía mejorar en su pelea.

 _ **De vuelta a la arena, perspectiva de Marco.**_

Definitivamente estaba en problemas, el general era demasiado rápido como para saber dónde estaba y por donde atacaría, lo que reducía mucho las opciones del chico.

Así mismo cada vez que el intentaba atacar, terminaba por solo rozar el viento que lo rodeaba.

Entonces, Janus acelero su ritmo, atacando sin piedad al chico, casi como un remolino.

Nuevamente una lluvia de ataques se abalanzó sobre el chico, dándole solo oportunidad de defenderse. Si no pensaba en algo podría terminar derrotado.

Aunque no tenía nada que perder, la idea de que fuera derrotado… frente a Star, era algo que le parecía inaudito por alguna razón.

Por unos momentos, deseo que Lynx apareciera de nuevo en su mente, tal vez burlándose o quejándose de lo mal que peleaba el chico, pero siempre ayudando con el mejor consejo para la situación. Casi hasta extrañaba escuchar a su segunda conciencia. Pero eso no ayudaba ahora, si el monstruo hablaba en serio sobre irse era muy probable que ya lo haya hecho, sin despedidas o cursilerías, algo muy propio de Lynx conociéndolo.

Entonces fue que Marco volvió a recordar una de las frases de Lynx cuando habían entrenado anteriormente.

¨Si estas en desventaja, usa hasta lo más mínimo que te muestre el enemigo a tu favor…¨

Ahora, el no sintió que la frase fuera precisamente útil, no podía ver de dónde lo atacaban, lo único que podía percibir era un patrón…

Entonces la mente del chico se ilumino.

 **-¡Eso es! ¡Un patrón de ataque!-** Pensó Marco, al notar lo único que podía darle ventaja.

Marco se concentró en los ataques, en un principio, le parecieron caóticos y sin ritmo, pero a medida de que les prestaba más atención, parecía que seguían un orden…

El chico se aferraba a su defensa, tratando de notar un patrón en los múltiples ataques del general.

Marco conto los golpes que recibía, uno… dos… tres… ¡Seis! Seis ataques coordinados.

Analizando un poco más a fondo se dio cuenta de que esos ataques seguían un patrón predeterminado al derecho y al revés, pero se repetía constantemente.

Pensando un poco sobre lo que había analizado, el cuarto golpe consecutivo era más fuerte, pero más lento.

Una parte de Marco sobre analizo lo que había descubierto, el general Janus podía tener indicios de un leve síndrome obsesivo compulsivo o una versión de menor grado de la de Asperger, debido a la tendencia al orden y a repetir patrones… algo de lo que podía sacar ventaja.

Quien diría que sus conocimientos de psicología le servirían para una situación tan extrema como esta.

Janus seguía atacando sin cesar al chico, a tal grado que apenas podía respirar.

Marco conto nuevamente los ataques, uno… dos… tres…

 **-¡Ahora!-** Grito Marco al adivinar el golpe en su espalda, atrapando con éxito pie del general.

 **-Pero que diantres…-** Murmuro el general a darse cuenta de que lo frenaron casi de inmediato.

Pero había algo que no calculo ni figuraba en su plan.

La velocidad en la que Janus se movía era casi extrema, al tomarlo de su pie de forma repentina, toda esa energía cinética termino por dislocar el brazo derecho de Marco y lastimar el pie del general.

A pesar del dolor, Marco pudo sostenerlo y estrellarlo al suelo.

El chico termino por caer también, mientras que Janus se sostenía su pie por completo impactado y sorprendido, al igual que el general que lucho antes que él, nunca antes había sido herido de ninguna forma.

Marco por su parte, noto que su brazo estaba paralizado, no daba señales de responder, entonces lo giro con fuerza para reacomodar el hueso, esperando hacerlo correctamente.

 **-¡Gnngh!-** Fue el único sonido que pudo emitir, fue bastante doloroso hacer algo así por primera vez, solo lo había visto en películas y uno que otro documental médico. Ahora estaban iguales, podía derrotar al general ahora y poder enfrentar al último rival…

Es ahora o nunca.

Mientras tanto, Janus intento levantarse, pero el dolor de su pie no se lo permitió.

 **-Debo decir… que estoy impresionado…-** Murmuro Janus poniéndose de pie a duras penas. **-Ni siquiera Wolt podía frenar mis ataques…-**

Antes de que el general pudiera decir otra cosa, se percató de que el chico de dirigió directamente hacia él, con toda la intención de seguir peleando.

Tanto Marco como Janus volvieron a intercambiar golpes, solo que esta vez el general fue cada vez más lento, él dependía mucho de su velocidad y con el estado actual de su pie, ya se encontraba en desventaja.

Marco se dio cuenta de esto, y preparo su último ataque.

Intercambiaron golpes una vez más, pero Marco asesto una fuerte patada en la pierna lastimada de Janus, haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y se arrodillara. Después, utilizo como impulso la rodilla del general, para impulsarse hacia arriba con una patada, desorientándolo

Una vez en el aire, Marco junto ambas manos para formar un mazo improvisado, a al caer, golpeo la cabeza de Janus para estrellarla violentamente contra el suelo, finalmente… el segundo y último general había caído.

Marco jadeaba por el esfuerzo mirando al general que había derrotado, nunca antes se había esforzado tanto, ni siquiera cuando lucho contra Ludo o Toffee.

Justo antes de caer inconsciente, el general observo al chico desde el suelo, intercambiando miradas. Pudo ver como de forma disimulada, sus ojos cambiaron a un color purpura por un breve periodo de tiempo y… justo en la espalda, un enorme monstruo se materializo por unos instantes dedicándole una enorme sonrisa… antes de desaparecer en las sombras.

 **-El… chico en verdad… es peligroso…-** Fue lo último que dijo Janus antes de caer inconsciente.

Justo en ese momento todos los espectadores aplaudieron y aclamaron el nombre del Marco.

Una vez más, un par de guardias se llevaron al general inconsciente, mientras que el chico estiro ambos brazos en señal de victoria.

Ahora Marco espero a que anunciaran al último contrincante, le costó mucho esfuerzo, pero de verdad creía que podía terminar como numero uno.

Star y Moon observaban al chico con orgullo, a pesar de tener en todo en contra, estaba a punto de terminar con el evento, probando que era digno de una vez por todas.

Por algún motivo, River se comportaba bastante ansioso, como si esperara por algo.

 **-Se está tardando demasiado… si no aparece pronto, tendré que seguir…-** Murmuro River para sí mismo, antes de que algo en la arena llamara su atención, interrumpiéndolo. **-Oh… ya esta aquí.-**

Detrás de Marco, en el centro de la arena, una pequeña llama se originó y de una manera súbita, enormes columnas de fuego se alzaron con furia. Marco quedo levemente segado por el brillo del fuego. Una risa sobrenatural surgió de las flamas, mientras que una leve pero reconocida figura podía observarse desde ahí.

 **-¡Tenemos un retador!-** Exclamo el rey River emocionado.

Todas los espectadores enmudecieron, ya habían visto ese tipo de entrada antes… solo podía significar la presencia de alguien en específico.

Star se encogió de hombros, un poco molesta por reconocer la familiar figura.

Marco también reconoció la figura por completo extrañado.

 **-Tienen que estar bromeando… ¿Que hace Tom aquí?-**

 _ **FIN DEL CAPITULO.**_

 _ **Como prometí, aquí está el primer capítulo de Abril, espero que hayan disfrutado de él y la pequeña sorpresa que deje al final del capítulo.**_

 _ **Sin embargo, por el momento voy a pausar el proyecto de los dibujos para concentrarme de lleno a la historia, y más por el final del capítulo que deje, creo que preferirían que continúe escribiendo.**_

 _ **Una vez más, me gustaría saber lo que piensan de la historia hasta ahora por los reviews y sobre todo sus opiniones, estoy abierto a cualquier sugerencia o critica.**_

 _ **Todo esto para mejorar la calidad de la historia y que sea mejor para todos los lectores.**_

 _ **Como es costumbre mía, agradezco el seguimiento y la marca de favoritos a**_

 _ **Byakko Yugure, SugarQueen97, GEMITHA0208, , Beta36, DairaB, 09, DavidCofficialWriter, Ghost Prime XIII, Hiyori-Yudai, Homura Li, Huachi-Sama, Ivonne365, Julivs, LenientSmg, LitaChat96, Lucky Ted, Midway23, Majestic Yokai Fauntleroy, MarcyBask, Meepy Writer, Mefistoteles, Noobsterblock, , Paulina RQ, Rizel Iwaki, Sinon1308, Tsukiyomi Sora, Xenon666,abrilmillet, andrew579, , etherias dragneel, harunalin8767, ianavila12, Jmdrg, jocuda, kronos93lrt, poriqui158, rociobeluibarra, sakurassakurita, chars 1000, 606 Grace, Leonardo Leto, LitaChat96, LizzGaby, MarcyBask, NeoRenek, Rven910, thaisguiso, entre otros.**_

 _ **Muchas gracias por su apoyo y paciencia.**_

 _ **Atte. Torikami Riuzak**_


	12. Sabiduría Mas Allá de la Ira

_**Capítulo 12: Sabiduría Mas Allá de la Ira.**_

 _ **Arena de Mewni, 6:06 pm, hora de la Tierra.**_

Todos los espectadores de la arena se mantuvieron en silencio, no todos los días podían presenciar algo como lo que estaban viendo en estos momentos.

Hace poco habían visto como un humano cualquiera pudo derrotar a los mejores soldados y guerreros de su dimensión, incluyendo a los respetados generales, los cuales tenían fama de ser imbatibles.

Después de un sinfín de contiendas, poco a poco el chico de la Tierra había ganado el respeto de los espectadores, y eventualmente, el de toda Mewni. Sin embargo, esta intromisión fue algo por completo inesperado.

Ante ellos, rodeado de pilares de fuego se había presentado el heredero de la dimensión demoniaca y el inframundo de Mewni, el príncipe Tom Lucitor en persona.

A juzgar por su vestimenta, parecía que había estado en algún evento formal.

Vestía ropa elegante negra, camisa y pantalones de la más fina calidad, aunque haya utilizado un saco, puede que lo olvidara en algún momento camino a la arena.

Cuando las llamas se apagaron, avanzo de forma lenta observando a su alrededor despreocupado, después presto su atención al chico.

 **-Vaya amigo… quien diría que te prestarías a algo como esto, ¿eh Marco? -** Pregunto el demonio, mientras notaba las miradas penetrantes de Moon y Star. Ellas no estaban en absoluto felices por lo que estaban viendo.

 _ **Perspectiva desde las gradas…**_

Steena y Darío, quienes prácticamente ya celebraban la victoria de Marco, se sorprendieron por el nuevo retador.

La soldado se mostraba confundida, nunca había visto a ese peculiar chico en su vida, a tal punto que pensó que sería pan comido para Marco, solo otro príncipe mimado de una dimensión cualquiera.

Pero fue Darío quien se mostró por completo serio, mucho más de lo normal. Él sabía quién era exactamente…

Steena al notar al su capitán mucho más tenso de lo normal, de forma curiosa, se acercó a él para preguntar.

 **-¿Estas bien Dario? ¿Lo conoces?-** Pregunto Stenna con una mueca de confusión.

 **-No… pero sé de donde viene.-** Respondió el capitán mientras observa al demonio con frialdad.

 **-Meh… da igual de donde venga, no será rival para nuestro Marco.-** Ella se reclino en su asiento, mientras sostenía su cabeza con ambas manos y cruzaba las piernas en señal de despreocupación.

 **-Te equivocas Steena… ¿recuerdas tú entrenamiento? ¿Olvidaste lo único que bajo ninguna circunstancia debemos enfrentar?-** Hablo Darío sin dirigirle la mirada a Steena.

Entonces de manera súbita, ella abrió sus ojos de par en par, mientras que se inclinó hacia el frente con sorpresa, a tal punto que casi se cae de las gradas.

 **-¡No es cierto! ¿Un demonio de verdad? ¡Es increíble!-** Ella parecía mucho más emocionada que asustada por saber de dónde venía el nuevo retador. **-Pensé que nunca salían de su dimensión, ¿me pregunto que estará haciendo aquí?-**

 **-Me sorprende que no lo reconozcas, ¿tienes poco tiempo sirviendo a Mewni verdad?-** Hablo el capitán, un poco consternado.

 **-Solo poco más de una semana, cuando Marco me rescato en el bosque fue mi primer día… un primer día muy malo…-** Murmuro ella con desgane, mientras sostenía uno de sus brazos que antaño estaba gravemente herido.

 **-Pues el no solo es un demonio cualquiera, es el príncipe del inframundo… y hace poco menos de un año, él tenía una relación formal con nuestra princesa… creo que no le gustó la idea del compro…-** Darío estaba por continuar con su relato, pero fue interrumpido por una muy exaltada Steena.

 **-¡Oh por las reinas de Mewni! ¡Si es eso cierto, esto se pondrá mejor que las novelas que leía de niña!-** Ella casi daba saltitos desde su asiento emocionada, mientras esperaba por ver que más ocurría con ellos. **-Me recuerda a aquella historia en la que un Príncipe de las Tinieblas se batía en duelo con el Caballero Oscuro por el amor de una doncella de la realeza.-**

 **-¿Ahora les diste sobrenombres?-** Darío mostro una media sonrisa, solo porque también había leído esa historia, aunque en esa ganaba el caballero, no estaba muy seguro si ocurriría lo mismo con Marco.

Sin embargo, cuando Darío observo a su alrededor, se dio cuenta de que todos estaban tan emocionados como Steena.

Nuevamente los espectadores enmudecieron por lo que estaban viendo, el humano no solo había enfrentado y derrotado a los más ejemplares soldados de Mewni, ¿ahora también es amigo de la realeza del inframundo? El chico estaba lleno de sorpresas.

Considerando que no han visto todo aun…

 _ **De regreso a la Arena…**_

Marco lo observo unos segundos de forma seria, aun preguntándose porque precisamente ¨el¨ tenía que aparecer.

Si bien es cierto de que eran alguna clase de amigos, no quitaba el hecho de que representaba una parte del pasado de Star, y no uno precisamente placentero. Contando lo que es la relación actual que tenía con ella, la presencia de Tom le molestaba un poco.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo, la reina vocifero fuertemente a lo largo y ancho de la arena. Sin embargo, evito mostrarse desconcertada por la presencia de Tom.

 **-Príncipe Lucitor, te recuerdo que no eres bienvenido en mi reino, ¿cuál es tu propósito aquí?-** Pregunto la reina conservando su tono autoritario.

Tom jugueteaba con una flama en su mano derecha, y la apago para contestar. Perecía que esperaba esa clase de recepción.

 **-¿No lo sabía, mi lady? El rey River en persona me invito a su fiesta, y al enterarme del motivo, quise venir tan rápido como me fue posible...-** Respondió el demonio alzando ambos brazos hacia los costados, mientras que sus ojos se tornaban rojos de furia y su voz se tornó más agresiva.

 **-Además… quería felicitar a los comprometidos y pedirles que… me permitieran… ser el… ¡PADRINO!-**

Al gritar esto último se rodeó de una columna de fuego tan grande que se impulsó hasta el cielo, tanto los espectadores como Marco cubrieron sus ojos ante la cegadora luz.

Los únicos que no se mostraron impresionados por esa demostración fueron la familia Butterfly, parecían acostumbrados a las rabietas del demonio.

Incluso River se reía un poco por la situación, al menos lo hizo como alguien que mira como su plan maestro iba al pie de la letra.

Moon se percató de esto, y dedico una mirada sombría sobre su esposo exigiendo explicaciones.

Mientras tanto, Tom, quien se había despejado del arranque de furia, paso la mano por su cabello, calmándose en el proceso.

 _ **Perspectiva de la familia real desde su palco.**_

 **-¿Es eso cierto River?-** Pregunto Moon, incluso esperando que mintiera.

 **-Sí, ¡Todo lo pensé yo! ¿Verdad que fue una buena idea?** \- Respondió River, sin ningún gramo de vergüenza o remordimiento.

La reina evito con todo su ser explotar de furia frente a todos los espectadores.

 **-Fue todo lo contrario River, fácil esta puede ser tu peor y más estúpida idea…-** Murmuro la reina mientras se sostenía su frente. Realmente amaba a su esposo, pero su forma de comportarse a veces y sus ideas descabelladas la sacaban de quicio.

 **-Siento diferir cariño, pero creo que lo peor que he hecho fue declararle la guerra al Pueblo de Agua por equivocación...-** Hablo el rey sosteniendo y acariciando su barba, lo peor de esta situación es que él era por completo consiente de todas sus imprudencias.

 **-De hecho…-** Respondió la reina sosteniendo su barbilla, pero después sacudió su cabeza, evitando tener que recordar eso. **-¡Ese no es el punto River! ¡Debiste haberme consultado esto antes!-**

 **-¿Cuál es el punto? Habrías dicho que no de todas formas. Además… ¿De verdad soy el único que piensa que sería interesante ver a esos dos luchar?-** Pregunto River señalando al príncipe demonio y al humano de la Tierra quienes se observaban mutuamente, como si estuvieran conversando o… hasta estas alturas discutiendo.

 **-No… no lo seria papa, ¿acaso olvidaste lo que ocurrió con Tom la última vez que estuvo aquí?-** Murmuro Star, mostrándose más seria de lo normal.

River solo rasco su cabeza intentando recordar.

En ese momento, una ráfaga de fuego se originó de Tom atacando despiadadamente a Marco. A pesar de estar herido, el chico pudo esquivarlo a duras penas.

 **-¡No Marco! ¡Deténganse!-** Grito Star, lanzándose una vez más del palco, dirigiéndose hacia ellos.

 _ **Perspectiva de Marco, antes del ataque de Tom.**_

 **-¿Y bien Marco? ¿No piensas decir nada?-** Murmuro Tom en un tono molesto.

 **-No tengo nada que decir… Esto no tiene nada que ver contigo...-** Respondió Marco con los brazos cruzados, esperando por la decisión de los reyes para ver si el demonio realmente tenía derecho de participar.

 **-No te hagas el digno conmigo Díaz, mira a tu alrededor, ¿un combate de compromiso? ¿En serio?-** El demonio, extendió sus brazos y señalo a todos los espectadores de la arena.

El chico solo observo al demonio en silencio.

 **-¿No me habías dicho de que no tenías nada con Star antes? Ahora pasan unas semanas y te estas comprometiendo con ella formalmente… Si me lo preguntas a mí, eso es hipocresía...-** Incluso con sus clases para controlar la ira, parecía que no podía controlarse mucho, y menos con la reciente situación.

 **-¿Tengo que recordarte las cosas que le hiciste en el pasado? Aun así me llamas hipócrita…-** Marco se mantuvo sereno y calmado mientras hablaba, sin embargo, al estar demasiado tiempo quieto sus heridas comenzaron a lastimar nuevamente, así que hizo lo que pudo para no mostrarlo en su rostro.

 **-Tu… no sabes nada…-** Contesto el demonio observando al vacío, había olvidado que el humano conocía su historia con Star, al menos no la mayor parte…

 **-Si claro… engañarla para hacerle creer que sería una reina terrible y también el fiasco de la Luna Roja fueron una coincidencia… estuve ahí en ambos casos, ¿lo olvidas?-** Marco se quedó pensando un momento. **-Por cierto, creo que debo agradecerte por eso último, literalmente si no hubiera bailado con Star en tu lugar… no estaría aquí ahora…-**

 **-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-** Pregunto Tom con una mueca de confusión.

 **-Mira, eso no importa… eres mi amigo, así que escúchame. Hago esto por… un motivo en particular, necesito ganarme el respeto de los reyes o de lo contrario, no me permitirán ver a Star nunca más.-** Al decir estas palabras, la costilla de Marco comenzó a dolerle más de lo que podía soportar, obligándolo a hacer presión con su mano contraria. **-Y esta fue la única forma en que me lo permitieron…-**

 **-¿Eso significa que no sientes nada por ella?-** Pregunto el demonio arqueando una ceja y cruzándose de brazos.

 **-Pues…-** Murmuro Marco girando sus ojos hacia otro lado, evitando el contacto visual.

Tom no necesitaba que el chico dijera algo, el lenguaje corporal lo confirmo, pero lo hizo enfurecer a tal punto que su espalda se prendió en llamas, aun así, trato de calmarse con mucha dificultad.

 **-¡Ja! ¡Lo sabía! Realmente eres patético, apuesto que ni siquiera la has besado…-** Tom hablo mientras un tic en su tercer ojo comenzaba a aparecer de forma violenta, intento decirlo en broma para relajarse más rápido, sabía que Marco era un cobarde con las chicas, y mucho más con Star, así que pensó que sería una buena idea. No podía explotar de furia otra vez… no frente a ella…

Si tan solo pudiera saber toda la historia que ocurrió antes…

 **-Emm… yo…-** Marco volvió a girar los ojos, ahora del lado contrario aún más rápido que antes, ligeramente nervioso. Su propia honestidad lo volvía a traicionar.

Ahora el demonio sintió como su sangre volvía a arder con furia, lo que había hecho Marco le parecía imperdonable. Enormes llamas surgieron envolviéndolo por completo, después junto todo el fuego en una de sus manos y lanzo una potente llamarada hacia el chico.

 **-¡ERES… UN IMBECIL!-** Grito en demonio con tanto odio en su voz que pudo escucharse a kilómetros.

 **-Sabía que esto pasaría…-** Murmuro Marco al lanzarse hacia un lado con dificultad, sus heridas parecían estarle pasando factura, precisamente en el momento mas delicado.

El chico rodo para ponerse en guardia frente a la nueva amenaza que estaba frente a él, nunca pensó que tendría que enfrentar a Tom, alguien que había demostrado que lo superaba en todos los aspectos posibles en el pasado. No se iba a acobardar, si se las ingenió para vencer a los generales, también lo haría esta vez.

Pero Marco estaba tan concentrado que no se percató de que Star venía en camino hacia él.

Tom volvió a preparar una llamarada, lanzándola con violencia hacia el chico.

Star se dio cuenta del ataque y preparándose, saco su varita para frenarlo con un hechizo congelante.

Pero en ese momento Marco se interpuso abrazándola. Tal vez tenía pensado protegerla de las llamas, lo cual le pareció un tierno detalle, si no fuera porque estaban a punto de quemarlo vivo.

Entonces, unas barreras de magia azul los protegieron del ataque y aprisionaron al demonio frente a ellos.

La magia fue creada por Moon, quien con un semblante estoico, un poco molesto de hecho, paralizo a los tres adolescentes.

 **-Por favor niños, no conviertan esto en un drama sin sentido…-** Murmuro la reina sonando tan autoritaria como siempre.

La barrera mágica, curiosamente, atrapo a Star y Marco aun abrazados, lo cual lo hizo sentir un poco avergonzados, pero no por eso dejaron de disfrutar la presencia de cada uno.

Por su parte, al observar eso, Tom comenzó a arder con más furia, a tal punto que casi se libera de la barrera. Pero Moon aplico mucha más poder sobre el demonio, obligándolo a extinguir sus llamas.

Si bien era cierto que los demonios son unos prodigios en la magia o el combate, prácticamente en todo lo que se proponían, eran claramente superados por la reina de Mewni y sus descendientes en cuanto a poder se refiere.

 **-No voy a consentir esta lucha Marco, estas en demasiada desventaja… además, River no debió traerlo a precisamente… el.-** Al decir esto, la reina libero a Star y Marco, ambos aun sonrojados por lo cerca que estuvieron entre ellos.

Tom, a pesar de estar encerrado y sus llamas apagadas, pudo gritar con toda su furia.

 **-¡¿Te vas a esconder detrás de la Reina?! ¡Cobarde! ¡LUCHA CONMIGO!-** Grito el demonio, con claras intenciones de provocarlo.

Pero algo inesperado sucedió, para Marco era obvio que lo querían provocar, fue una de las cosas que aprendió de Lynx desde un principio.

Sin embargo, algo muy ajeno a él, algo fuera de su naturaleza cuidadosa, algo lo estaba convenciendo de que sería imperdonable no luchar contra el demonio y ponerlo en su lugar por todo lo que le había hecho a Star en el pasado.

Por un momento, pensó que Lynx había regresado, pero ese no era el caso. Cuando Lynx aparecía, se hacía notar de una forma demasiado expresiva.

Ahora, lo que sentía era algo mucho más distinto y sutil a la presencia de Lynx, casi como si viniera desde lo más profundo de su ser. Sabía que era una terrible idea, no debía dejarse llevar por algo así… pero… era algo inevitable.

La reina solo libero a Marco y a Star, mientras que mantuvo encerrado a Tom.

Entonces, Marco suspiro un poco, y se alejó de Star para dirigirle la palabra de la reina de forma seria.

 **-Moon… quiero pedirle un algo…-** Hablo Marco en voz alta, llamando la atención de la reina. **-Libere a Tom por favor, voy a luchar contra el…-**

Ahora al escuchar esto los hasta ahora enmudecidos espectadores, tal como si hubieran encendido una mecha de dinamita, explotaron en júbilo. El humano no solo había excedido cualquier expectativa, sino que le había brindado el mejor espectáculo de sus vidas.

Y estaba por ponerse mejor.

Peor Moon y Star no estaban en absoluto de acuerdo con esa decisión, ya que conocían a Tom, sabiendo por completo lo que él era capaz de hacer si se enfadaba.

Sin embargo, por parte de Tom, el comentario de Marco también lo sorprendió, no esperaba que fuera tan sencillo provocarlo y que incluso le pidiera a la reina liberarlo.

 **-No puedes estar hablando en serio Marco…-** Respondió Star preocupada. Lo que quería evitar precisamente es que ambos lucharan, y no por algún motivo tonto sobre parejas, sino porque Tom genuinamente podía hacerle daño a Marco… o algo peor.

 **-¿Estas seguro? Te doy crédito por lo que has hecho hasta ahora, fue impresionante. Pero un demonio… es algo distinto.-** Murmuro la reina mostrándose preocupada por el chico, aunque le asombra el valor que el chico estaba mostrando, aun después de todo lo que había pasado, perece que aun podía hacer un ultimo esfuerzo.

 **-Estoy consciente de lo peligroso que puede ser, pero aun así… seguiré adelante, sin importar que tan dañado pueda salir…-** Respondió Marco con convicción.

La reina y Star se miraron mutuamente perplejas, mientras que Moon le hizo una seña a su hija para subiera. Ella obedeció de mala gana.

 **-De acuerdo, si eso quieres…-** Al decir estas palabras, Moon realizo un ademan con su mano libero al demonio.

Para este punto, el demonio ya se había calmado lo suficiente como para recuperar la compostura.

Tom de forma pulcra, solo se sacudió el polvo de su ropa y observo a Marco con cuidado, extrañado por el hecho de que realmente quisiera pelear.

Marco camino un poco, y entonces ambos estuvieron a unos dos metros de distancia, mirándose fijamente.

 **-Eso sí que fue una sorpresa, pero… ¿recuerdas nuestra partida de pingpong? Ahora imagina la derrota pero en todos y cada uno de tus huesos...-** Murmuro el demonio con una media sonrisa, casi sonando amenazante.

 **-¿Vas a pelear o a quedarte hablando?-** Respondió Marco de manera indiferente, mientras que se ponía en guardia frente al demonio.

Los ojos de Tom brillaron de rojo por el comentario, pero rápidamente se desvanecieron mientras sonreía de forma maliciosa.

 **-Veo que tienes muchos deseos de que te dé una lección Marco. Como quieras, haz lo peor que puedas.-** Al decir estas palabras, el demonio cerro sus tres ojos y cruzo sus manos en la espalda. Movió su cabeza en señal de que estaba listo e invito a Marco a atacar primero.

Una vez más, intento provocarlo, pero Marco había experimentado algo parecido hace ya un tiempo.

Y así fue como su lucha comenzó…

Marco, a pesar de sus heridas, se abalanzo enérgicamente sobre el demonio quien aún tenía sus ojos cerrados y sonreía con confianza.

Tratando de aprovechar un punto ciego, Marco intento asestar una patada giratoria desde la nuca de Tom, quien casi de forma inmediata, agacho la cabeza lo suficiente como para que el chico fallara y diera un giro sobre su propio eje, aterrizando con dificultad en el suelo con la manos.

El intento una patada de nuevo, impulsándose con sus brazos, pero Tom ahora se inclinó hacia atrás apoyando su propio peso sobre su espalda, esquivando el ataque por milímetros.

Casi daba la impresión de que lo hacía a propósito.

Tom, evadía los ataques de Marco sin mucho esfuerzo, y mientras lo hacía, se aseguraba de hacerlo con una mejor precisión que la de un tirador consumado.

Esto comenzó a frustrar a Marco.

Y no solo eso, los combates anteriores comenzaron a dejarle secuelas, en especial contra los generales, cada vez se hacía más lento al moverse y el dolor le impedía concentrarse.

Incluso le costaba menos a Tom mantenerse fuera de su alcance.

Aun así, Marco siguió atacando de forma férrea, esforzándose cada vez más para poder al menos, acertar un golpe. Sin embargo, donde comenzó a sentir dolor en mayor medida fue en su costilla herida.

 _ **Perspectiva de Star, desde el palco real.**_

Mientras tanto, Star observaba aún más preocupada que antes como el chico comenzaba a mostrarse exhausto, hasta estas alturas, el alivio que le brindo antes no habrá servido de nada, entonces se dirigió a su madre.

 **-¿Por qué los dejaste pelear? Si esto sigue así… Marco podría…-** Hablo Star con un tono de voz bastante molesto, pero fue interrumpida por su madre.

 **-Hija… esto fue decisión de Marco, debes de respetarla, él tiene la profunda convicción de sobrepasar sus límites… después de todo, el lucha para ser tu prometido.-** Respondió Moon haciendo una seña a su hija para que se tranquilizara. Pero en realidad tuvo el efecto contrario.

Un súbito sonrojo subió por la cara de Star en ese momento, encendiendo sus marcas en las mejillas como si fueran faroles. Había olvidado por completo el porqué de toda esta lucha, concentrándose solo en el bienestar del chico.

Por su parte, el rey River observaba la lucha, prestando una suma atención a Marco.

 _ **Regresando con Marco.**_

El chico comenzó a frustrarse en mayor medida mientras la lucha se extendía, solo necesitaba un golpe para marcar la diferencia.

Casi como si adivinara su pensamiento, Tom dejo de moverse, y se quedó quieto en su lugar. Marco sintió que era una treta, pero no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad de asestar un golpe.

Entonces con toda su fuerza, Marco dio media vuelta y con una patada alta, el chico logro un poderoso impacto en la sien del demonio.

Muy grande fue su sorpresa al notar, que Tom no se movió ni un centímetro, la única reacción que mostro fue una leve sonrisa.

En esos momentos, Marco sintió un calambre en su pie, extendiéndose a lo largo de su pierna. Se sentía como si hubiera intentado patear una montaña de roca sólida.

Mientras todo esto ocurría, la gente entraba en júbilo por el espectáculo que se estaba mostrando.

Los únicos que se mostraban preocupados por la situación fueron la familia Butterfly, al igual que Darío y Steena.

 **¨-Es imposible que la diferencia sea tan grande…-¨** Pensó Marco por unos instantes.

Tom le dirigió la palabra al chico, después de notar lo desconcertado que estaba.

 **-Oye Marco, es aburrido solo esquivar… ¿Qué tal si ataco también para variar?-**

Al decir estas últimas palabras, Tom golpeo el costado izquierdo de Marco con una fuerza descomunal.

 **-Ughh-** Fue lo único que alcanzo a decir el chico, ya que lo dejo sin aire para respirar, paralizándolo en el acto.

Entonces, el demonio asesto una potente patada en su estómago, lanzándolo varios metros a lo largo de la arena, reboto un par de veces en el suelo y dio a parar hasta las paredes de las gradas, levantando una nube de polvo enorme.

 **-Creo que me pase un poco…-** Tom solo sonrió un poco mientras se encogía de hombros.

Al observar eso, Star comenzó a infundirse a sí misma en la magia oscura, tornando sus ojos verdes y apunto su varita hacia Tom, lista para hacerlo pedazos. Entonces, Moon sostuvo la mano armada de su hija, impidiendo que la magia se descontrolara.

Star observo a su madre con mucho enfado, pero ella señalo hacia la nube de polvo, entonces una conocida figura comenzó a levantarse.

 **-Lo estás subestimando Star…-** Murmuro la reina con una media sonrisa. **-El aún puede seguir…-**

 **-No lo hago mama, es que… no soporto ver que le hagan daño…-**

Al decir esto, la magia oscura en Star comenzó a desvanecerse, mientras que mostraba un semblante preocupado.

 **-Te entiendo hija, pero fue idea de Marco continuar, si le sucede algo tendrá que lidiar con las consecuencias de sus decisiones…-** El comentario no ayudo para nada a Star.

Marco se levantó a duras penas, con mucho trabajo volvió a estar en pie.

Intento caminar un poco para volver a la lucha, pero un sabor metálico lleno su boca, obligándolo a escupir el exceso de sangre. El chico tanteo su cuerpo para medir el daño recibido, se centró en la zona de su costado izquierdo. Sintió que su herida anterior no había mejorado, y menos con el tremendo golpe que recibió, al ir un poco más arriba, sintió otro dolor punzante.

 **-Genial, lo que faltaba… otra costilla fracturada, quizás rota…-** Murmuro el chico haciendo presión, en la herida, intentando reacomodar lo huesos fuera de lugar.

Al observar a su alrededor, se dio cuenta que el demonio ya no estaba. ¿Se habrá retirado? No… Tom es demasiado orgulloso como para hacer eso. ¿Entonces dónde demonios estaba?

 **-¿Me buscabas Marco?-** Hablo Tom desde la espalda del chico, sonriendo casi de forma maléfica.

Marco se sobresaltó y volvió a ponerse en guardia a pesar del dolor, esperando algún ataque de parte del demonio.

Este solo lo observo, mientras se acercó un poco para hablarle.

 **-Estas hecho un desastre, ¿de verdad luchaste contra 100 Mewhumanos antes de que yo llegara?-** Pregunto el demonio con curiosidad.

 **-Fueron 80 los que derrote, 19 se retiraron…-** Murmuro Marco sin bajar la guardia en ningún momento.

 **-Impresionante… para un simple humano, yo los habría vencido de un golpe a todos ellos.-** Respondió Tom, sin mostrarle mucha importancia al logro del chico, mientras señalaba las heridas de Marco con su mano.

 **-Ahora entiendes porque no debiste enfrentarme, te recomiendo que te rindas ahora mismo, en tu estado actual no podrías ni acercarte lo más mínimo, yo cuidare de Star en tu lugar…-** Murmuro estas últimas palabras a tal modo que solo Marco pudo escucharlo.

 **-Ni en tus sueños Tom…-** Respondió Marco exhalando aire e impulsándose hacia adelante, mientras que exclamaba a todo pulmón. **-¡Voy a seguir hasta que ya no pueda moverme!-**

 **-Eso se puede arreglar…-** En ese momento los ojos de Tom volvieron a brillar de rojo, y se acercó de forma veloz hacia Marco.

Entonces, antes de que pudiera reaccionar, el demonio ya había asestado 3 precisos golpes en el cuerpo de Marco de una forma fugaz. Uno en el hueso del hombro, otro en la columna y por último en el cuello.

Todo paso tan rápido que Marco pudo sentir como la poca fuerza que le quedaba, se desvanecía lentamente.

Sus piernas temblaron, haciéndolo perder el equilibrio.

Quería moverse, de verdad quería moverse, pero su cuerpo dejo de responder, al final, cayo de rodillas en el suelo mientras se sostenía con sus brazos débilmente.

Los espectadores volvieron a guardar silencio, ¿acaso la buena racha del humano estaba por terminar?

Marco comenzó a jadear, parte del enorme esfuerzo físico a lo largo de las contiendas tanto por lo resientes golpes del demonio. Después de ver tantas películas de karate y de artes marciales, Marco intuyo que Tom de algún modo llego a golpear puntos vitales de su cuerpo, drenando toda la fuerza que le quedaba.

Intento levantarse nuevamente, pero algo lo hizo estrellarse de cara contra la tierra.

Tom había pisado su cabeza para asegurarse de que estuviera inconsciente. Entonces, Marco sintió como comenzaba pisotearlo de forma violenta, mientras que sus tres ojos volvían a brillar de un rojo furico.

Marco pudo sentir todo el odio y resentimiento que Tom pudo llegar a tenerle, después de arruinar su Baile de la Luna roja, y frustrar cualquier intento por recuperar a Star.

El chico poco a poco comenzó a ver borroso, y a escuchar con dificultad… apenas pudo entender lo que el demonio decía mientras lo pisoteaba.

 **-Sé que Star me odiara por esto, pero si nadie es capaz de vencerme… ¡entonces nadie es digno de estar con ella!-** Tom se aseguró de gritar esto último, a toda la audiencia, para que el mensaje quedara claro.

 **-S… Star…-** Murmuro Marco casi cayendo inconsciente.

Entonces la vista de Marco se centró en Star, quien aún estaba en el palco real..

Al verla, pudo darse cuenta de que intentaba liberarse de sus padres para ir en su dirección y ayudarlo, en sus ojos, pudo distinguir un miedo que no había visto antes, al menos no de forma directa, ella estaba asustada por perderlo… y recordó esa sensación cuando Toffee lo hirió en el corazón.

Entonces, Marco reacciono en el último segundo antes de perderse en la inconciencia, ¿o fue la inconciencia lo que lo hizo reaccionar?

 **-Ya… fue… ¡SUFICIENTE!-** Grito Marco mientras que pudo alzarse un poco del suelo.

En esos momentos, un sinfín de partículas purpuras aparecieron una vez más a lo largo y ancho de la arena, pero esta vez, parecían salir de los mismos espectadores y de todo ser vivo que estaba a al menos 30 metros a la redonda de Marco.

Todas esas partículas se dirigieron de forma vertiginosa hacia Marco, y tan rápido como aparecieron, estas se fundieron con el chico.

Ver todo esto hizo retroceder al demonio un poco. Mientras que Star, sonrió un poco al ver reaccionar a Marco, pero la reina no estaba para nada contenta con lo que veía.

Lentamente, Marco comenzó a levantarse, mientras que aun absorbía las partículas a su alrededor.

Cuando todas desaparecieron, en su cuerpo parecían surgir pequeños relámpagos purpuras, expandiéndose y redistribuyéndose de pies a cabeza.

Su cabello tomo una tonalidad por completo blanca, mientras que su piel se volvía gris.

Alguien de las gradas pudo jurar que, a pesar de la distancia, los ojos del chico cambiaron totalmente a un color tan negro como el mismo vacío del espacio e incluso, un par de cuernos en su cabeza.

Pero eso solo duro unos segundos, Marco cerro sus ojos un poco y al volverlos a abrir, recupero su distinguido color purpura intenso, observando al demonio de forma extremadamente seria e intimidante.

Por su parte, los espectadores comenzaron a sentirse enfermos, algunos parecían mareados, he incluso había algunos vomitando, sentían como si su propia fuerza fuera arrebatada de repente.

Darío se quedó boquiabierto, nunca había visto esa faceta de Marco hasta ahora. Parece entonces que los rumores del Guerrero Oscuro, se referían precisamente al chico de la Tierra. Por su parte, Steena mostro una leve sonrisa, contenta por ver que el chico liberaba su verdadero potencial. Aunque se preguntó porque no lo había hecho hasta ahora, ¿un final dramático tal vez? Sea cual sea su motivo, ella estaba emocionada por ver que ocurriría después.

El demonio estaba absorto y confundido por lo que acababa de presenciar… ¿Cómo era posible que un simple humano pudiera llegar a utilizar magia?

 **-¿Qué rayos te paso?-** Pregunto el demonio, quien por algún motivo que no llegaba a comprender, sintió una poderosa presencia que se originaba de Marco.

El chico observo sus propias manos, decepcionado por haberse dejado llevar por la desesperación y utilizar la habilidad que le prohibieron.

 **-No se suponía que esto debía pasar…-** Murmuro para sí mismo, mientras que le dio la espalda a Tom y se dirigió hacia donde estaba la reina.

Marco también observo a los espectadores a su alrededor notando los efectos de su propia magia, se disculpó con ellos mentalmente. De forma inconsciente había drenado mucho más fuerza vital de la que debería, causándoles efectos secundarios. El chico solo espero que no fuera permanente.

Al mismo tiempo, noto como algunos de los espectadores comenzaron a mirarlo con miedo, como si fuera alguna clase de… monstruo. Tal vez… era por eso que la reina quería evitar el uso de esa magia, el pueblo también no la veía con buenos ojos.

El chico llego hasta el palco de los reyes solo con un salto, mientras que al estar frente a ellos se arrodillo como un caballero medieval.

 **-Moon, lo siento… Me descontrole y termine por romper la promesa…-** Murmuro Marco intentando sonar lo más respetable posible.

 **-Eso puedo verlo muchacho.-** Hablo la reina, mirando al chico expectante. **-¿Qué piensas hacer al respecto?-**

El solo miro una de sus manos en silencio.

 **-Marco… no hace falta que sigas, Tom no debería estar aquí para empezar…-** Star se acercó un poco a Marco, pera que la escuchara mejor, mientras que lo tomaba de su camiseta con fuerza y hundía su cabeza en el pecho del chico. **-No quiero que te lastimen…-**

El gesto hizo que repensara un poco sus acciones… ¿realmente valía la pena ponerse en riesgo solo por luchar contra Tom? Su lado lógico casi le ordenaba que ya no siguiera, no tenía por qué probarse contra el demonio, ya había hecho más que suficiente.

Sin embargo, algo parecido a un instinto primitivo lo presionaba para que continuara.

Sintió como si fuera su deber terminar lo que empezó, y partirle la cara al arrogante de Tom por todo el daño que le había hecho a Star en el pasado.

Entonces, Marco tomo tiernamente la mejilla de Star, como si fuera una señal de que todo estaría bien.

 **-No puedo deshacer la magia ahora Star, las heridas de antes me impedirían seguir… Y realmente quiero continuar.-** Marco sonó un poco molesto, no con la situación, sino consigo mismo, al mismo tiempo que giro su cabeza para dirigirle la palabra a la reina. **-Quiero pedirles que me dejen luchar con todo lo que tengo… pero… ¿Hay alguna forma de proteger a los espectadores? Por si la pelea se sale de control…-**

Moon sonrió por la respuesta del muchacho, eso era precisamente lo que quería oír. Ver a Marco completamente decido a seguir con el combate, mientras que se preocupaba por la gente que lo admiraba… eran las cualidades perfectas para un _rey_ …

En especial si de verdad mostraba un afecto genuino hacia su hija.

 **-De acuerdo Marco, pero la única razón por la que te dejare usar tus poderes es porque estas enfrentando a un demonio… además, él nunca me agrado en lo absoluto, así que haz lo que debas…-** Murmuro la reina alzando uno de sus brazos, creando una barrera a lo largo de la arena, lo suficientemente fuerte como para proteger a toda la audiencia.

 **-Gracias Moon.-** Marco les dio la espalda a ambas, listo para lanzarse hacia la arena, no sin antes detenerse y decirle algo a Star. **–Descuida Star, ahora todo será más igualado.-**

Sin decir nada más, Marco salto hacia la arena, para aterrizar directamente frente a Tom.

 _ **Arena de Mewni, 6:25 pm, hora de la Tierra.**_

Al llegar nuevamente a la arena, Marco aún tenía el ¨Manto¨ activado, una vez que aterrizo, levanto una leve nube de polvo, cuando esta se dispersó, pudo ver que Tom estaba exactamente en el mismo lugar que antes.

El demonio solo estaba parado ahí, con los brazos cruzados, y cuando Marco llego, le dirigió la palabra.

 **-¿Terminaste? Me aburro esperando viejo, pero tengo que admitirlo, no esperaba que darte una lección sería tan divertido… ¿continuamos?-** Tom parecía bastante confiado de sí mismo.

 **-No será lo mismo esta vez Tom…-** Respondió Marco mientras que sus ojos brillaban con mayor intensidad, ahora más que nunca estaba listo para dar su mejor esfuerzo.

 **-Te das demasiado crédito Díaz, da igual si puedes usar magia o no, sigues siendo un simple humano, asi que inténtalo otras vez si tienes las agallas.-** El demonio volvió a provocar al chico.

 **\- Bien, adelante…-** Murmuro Marco, justo unos momentos antes de comenzar la lucha.

((Recomendación del autor, en este punto y hasta que encuentren la marca (…) escuchen la siguiente canción en youtube u otra plataforma, ya que me inspire en ella para realizar el capítulo… -Chrono Cross OST, Orphanage of Flame- Esto es completamente opcional, pueden hacer caso omiso del mensaje))

Entonces Marco avanzo con un paso rápido, mientras que Tom aún se mostraba confiado. Al alcanzarlo, el chico lanzo un potente puñetazo hacia la cara del demonio, el cual solo retrocedió un paso para esquivarlo.

Aprovechando el impulso de su primer movimiento, Marco giro sobre su propio eje apuntando una patada hacia el rostro de Tom. Al parecer, Marco se tomó muy en serio lo de partirle la cara.

Por su parte, Tom no tomo en serio el movimiento del chico, así que dejo que lo golpeara nuevamente.

Gran error.

La patada de Marco fue muchísimas veces más fuerte de lo normal, a tal punto que genero un estruendoso sonido y lanzo al demonio varios metros lejos de él. Pero el mismo no fue derribado, de hecho, sus pies se habían clavado en el suelo, arrastrándose sin perder el equilibrio.

Por la fuerza de la patada, Tom tenía su cabeza observando hacia atrás. Una vez más se quedó quieto, analizando lo que acababa de suceder, mientras sintió un hilo de sangre negra que emanaba de uno de sus labios.

Entonces, los ojos del demonio volvieron a tornarse de un color rojo, gritando de furia, mientras que unas llamas enormes surgieron de su espalda. Todas esas llamas se concentraron en sus manos y comenzó a lanzar un sinfín de bolas de fuego.

Pero ahora… Marco estaba en su mejor momento.

Los primeros proyectiles iban dirigidos hacia su rostro, los cuales esquivo solo moviendo su cabeza hacia los lados por cada uno de ellos, entonces se agacho para tomar impulso. Marco avanzo en forma de zigzag, esquivando todos los proyectiles de forma acrobática.

Cuando se acercó lo suficiente, Marco ataco nuevamente con un puñetazo.

Pero Tom atrapo su puño con una sola mano.

 **-¡Eres muy predecible Díaz!-** Sin mucho esfuerzo, el demonio alzo a Marco sobre él, y lo estrello en el suelo violentamente.

Volvió a alzarlo para estrellarlo una vez más.

Sin embargo, Marco utilizo sus piernas y su brazo libre para frenar el impacto. Reaccionando de forma veloz, se liberó del agarre, y aprovechando que estaba cerca, asesto un fuerte golpe al rostro de Tom.

De nuevo no pudo derribarlo, sino que siguió de pie a pesar de la potencia del golpe, retrocediendo un poco.

Por unos segundos, Marco observo como la mano con la que golpeo a Tom comenzaba a temblar. A pesar de tener el ¨Manto¨ activado, aun sentía como si golpeara una montaña, tuvo una sensación parecida a la que sintió cuando lucho contra Toffee, ¿de qué diablos están hechos los demonios?

Pero una bola de fuego lo saco de sus pensamientos, la cual a duras penas pudo agacharse para esquivarlo, y pudo ver como Tom atacaba directamente.

Ambos contrincantes comenzaron a intercambiar golpes, de una forma pareja pero con una velocidad increíble, parecía que sus golpes se borraban de la vista de cualquier espectador. A medida que los golpes transcurrían, terminaba en partes vitales de ambos, pero Tom al ser prácticamente inmune, pudo continuar sin problemas. Seguir así de cerca terminaría por poner en desventaja a Marco, necesitaba tomar espacio y pensar en su siguiente movimiento.

Entonces, en un último esfuerzo, Marco asesto un potente golpe al rostro del demonio, quien a su vez, aprovecho que Marco bajo su guardia para hacer exactamente lo mismo.

Por la potencia del impacto, los dos contrincantes se separaron varios metros de distancia, sin embargo, ninguno de los dos fue derribado. Ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a ceder.

Marco llevo su mano a su mandíbula, alegrándose de que no estaba rota o dislocada.

Tom limpio la sangre negra de su labio con su manga, aún estaba bastante furioso

 **-¿Es lo mejor que puedes hacer?-** Al decir esto, Tom encendió sus propios brazos en llamas. **-¡Voy a enseñarte el auténtico infierno!-**

Al decir esto, Tom creo un pilar gigantesco de fuego en cada una de sus manos y los dirigió directamente hacia Marco.

Ese hechizo era demasiado grande como para esquivarlo, pero Marco estaba preparado para algo así.

Cruzo ambas manos, mientras que de cada una de ellas surgieron pequeños remolinos de color purpura.

 **-¨¡Ortus Tempestas!¨-** Marco se agacho y choco sus manos en el suelo, envolviéndolo en un poderoso torbellino.

Ambos hechizos chocaron creando una enorme explosión y genero una nube de polvo, la cual fue contenida con éxito por la barrera de Moon, parece que fue una excelente idea.

Por su parte la gente estaba increíblemente emocionada, nunca habían visto un espectáculo tan grande como el presenciaban en este momento.

Pero entonces la nube de polvo fue absorbida por el torbellino de Marco, mostrándolo por completo ileso.

Tom volvió a ponerse furioso al ver que Marco aún estaba de pie, ya que su ataque anterior no tuvo efecto.

 **-¡ES IMPOSIBLE!-** Grito Tom lleno de ira.

Ahora, entre más se enfadaba, parecía que cambiaba poco a poco, al mismo tiempo que sus flamas alrededor de él.

Marco se impresiono por dos cosas, para empezar, no imaginaba que Tom podría enfadarse aún más. Segundo, no recibió ninguna clase de daño por parte del hechizo anterior, aunque el torbellino fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para protegerlo.

Entonces Marco comenzó a pensar, ¿y si lo único que afecta a los demonios es la magia en sí?

Él estuvo a punto de golpearse la cara mentalmente por no darse cuenta de eso antes, además, recordó lo fácil que Star lo congelo usando magia.

Pero he ahí el dilema, Marco no tiene ningún hechizo de ese tipo, y usar el ¨Tenebris Sentinam¨ sería demasiado arriesgado. Aun con la barrera de Moon, esta comenzaba agrietarse por el poder del demonio. Incluso si no deseara dañar a nadie, podría terminar por destruir la arena. Un riesgo que no estaba dispuesto a correr.

Entonces una poderosa patada en su estómago lo hizo regresar a la realidad, recordándole que estaba en la mitad de una pelea, no debía distraerse y menos contra el peligroso oponente que tenía en frente.

Los rasgos físicos de Tom cambiaron mucho a como era originalmente, dándole una autentica apariencia de un demonio, pero ahora mucho más rápido y letal que antes.

El demonio comenzó a perseguir a Marco a lo largo de la arena, lanzando golpes aplastantes y rápidas patadas.

Logro esquivar la mayor parte de los ataques, pero uno casi lo aplasta forzándolo a saltar hacia los muros de la arena. Aprovechando el impulso, intento golpear nuevamente al demonio en el rostro, pero este se hizo a un lado, haciendo que el chico se fuera de largo.

Ahora estaba en problemas, no tenía ninguna superficie en la cual apoyarse y estaba por completo a merced del demonio.

Entonces recibió un poderoso golpe en su espalda arrojándolo hasta el otro lado de la arena.

Marco quedo incrustado unos momentos en la pared, pero rápidamente se liberó, sin embargo, el daño recibido de ese último ataque fue demasiado brutal, dejándolo apoyado en sus propias rodillas.

El chico estaba jadeando, mientras que lentamente volvía a ponerse en pie.

Tom más confiado que antes, camino lentamente hacia el chico mientras decía unas palabras.

 **-¿Dónde quedo tu fuerza Diaz? Esperaba que dieras más pelea con esa extraña magia, pero da igual… Acabare contigo Marco, ¡nadie te salvara ahora!-** Afirmo el demonio, mientras que se abalanzo con velocidad hacia Marco.

El chico volvió a ponerse guardia, aun pensando cómo podría derrotar al demonio, pensó que con su poder heredado tendría una mejor oportunidad, sin embargo, parece que solo alargo lo inevitable…

(…)

Entonces algo por completo inesperado ocurrió, todo a su alrededor parecía congelarse en el tiempo, cambiando el panorama por completo a uno gris oscuro. Imagino que Star había parado el tiempo otra vez, pero ese no era el caso… esta vez era algo… familiar.

Al recordar exactamente lo que esto significaba, Marco no pudo evitar cruzar sus brazos y sonreír un poco.

Entonces una enorme sombra surgió de su propio cuerpo, apareció frente a él riéndose, mientras que lo observaba con cuatro enormes y brillantes ojos.

 **-Déjate de misterios Lynx, sé que eres tu…-** Marco cerro sus ojos un momento y al abrirlos mostro una media sonrisa. **-De verdad odio admitirlo, pero te eche de menos.-**

La sombra poco a poco se deformo y comenzó a tomar la apariencia del característico monstruo.

 _ **-Vamos humano, no seas impertinente, arruinas el momento… Además, guarda ese sentimentalismo para tu Butterfly por favor.-**_ Lynx contesto con su usual sarcasmo.

Marco se sonrojo un poco por ese comentario, sin embargo, aun tenia bastantes dudas.

 **-¿Dónde estuviste todo este tiempo?-** Pregunto Marco con curiosidad.

 _ **-Nunca me fui idiota, solo estaba descansando…-**_ Respondió el monstruo un poco fastidiado.

 **-¿Descansando…?-** Marco parecía desconcertado, de verdad pensó que él se había ido, dadas sus anteriores vertientes.

 _ **-Efectivamente, tú combate con el**_ **inmortal** _ **y tu herida en el corazón requirieron mi completa atención, sin mencionar nuestro entrenamiento, me dejaron casi sin fuerza vital. Al tener mi cuerpo real en otra dimensión, no puedo recuperarme tan rápido, de hecho es mucho más lento el proceso siendo solo una conciencia. También trabajé en tu núcleo mágico, así podrás utilizar tus habilidades por tu propia cuenta sin requerir mi intervención, aunque supongo que ya te habrás dado cuenta… ¿o me equivoco?-**_ El monstruo hablo de una manera no tan fastidiada como solía hacerlo, casi parecía que extrañaba dar sus largos discursos.

 **-Entiendo, pero… ¿ya estas al tanto de mi situación actual?-** Pregunto Marco haciendo una seña con su cabeza, apuntando al demonio que se encontraba detrás de Lynx.

 _ **-Claro, cada detalle, incluso lo del compromiso con tu Butterfly.-**_ Nuevamente Marco volvió a sonrojarse, mientras que nerviosamente intentaba mirar hacia otro lado. _ **-No te avergüences humano, para serte sincero, me alegra que te hayan aceptado… no tienes idea de las dificultades que pase con Eclipsa cuando estábamos juntos.-**_

Lynx observaba al vacío, solo por volver a tener en mente ese amargo recuerdo.

 _ **-Pero dejemos los lúgubres recuerdos para otro momento. Es sorpresa que te hicieran participar en esta clase de eventos… los Mewhumanos son algo sencillo, pero… ¿un mano a mano contra un demonio? Y uno de la realeza por lo que se puede ver, hasta yo me lo pensaría dos veces antes de pelear con uno… aunque tampoco es que no lo haya hecho antes. ¿Has pensado en cambiar tu apodo? Eso definitivamente no fue algo seguro…-**_ El monstruo hablaba con un tono burlón, mientras que se reía un poco por la situación.

 **-Esto es serio Lynx, no pensé que sería tan difícil luchar contra Tom... Además, fue el rey River quien lo trajo en primer lugar.-** Murmuro Marco un poco exasperado.

 _ **-¿El Johansen? Te dije que el idiota imprudente era un problema.-**_ Hablo Lynx, haciendo una mueca de molestia por el padre de Star.

 **-Eso da igual por ahora, me preocupa más lidiar con Tom… la única forma en la que lo podría derrotar es con magia, pero no conozco ningún hechizo que pueda con el…-** Marco parecía pensar en algún modo de derrotar al demonio, mientras que sostenía su barbilla de forma seria.

 _ **-Yo puedo ayudarte con eso humano…-**_ Murmuro Lynx sonriendo, sin embargo de forma repentina, cambio a un semblante serio _ **. -Pero te lo advierto, esta será la última vez que te brindo mi ayuda de esta forma, recién acabo de recuperar mi fuerza, ¿y ya estas luchando contra un demonio? Necesitas ser más prudente con los combates que eliges… hay cosas mucho peores y si sigues con esa tendencia… terminaras matándote a ti y a tu Butterfly...-**_

Marco trago saliva. No esperaba que Lynx tuviera esa clase de actitud, y pensando lo que había hecho hasta ahora, el monstruo tenía razón. Pudo evitar luchar contra el demonio, he incluso Star le pidió que no lo hiciera. Sin embargo, fue egoísta.

Ignoro por completo todas las advertencias de las personas que le tenían aprecio.

Marco se sintió un poco decepcionado de sí mismo, se supone que él era la voz de la razón para Star… y más ahora que sus sentimientos habían evolucionado a algo más profundo.

 **-De acuerdo Lynx… terminemos con esto.-** Afirmo de forma decidida, más seguro que nunca.

 _ **-Bien humano, pero el hechizo que te enseñare es demasiado poderoso para que lo controles por tu cuenta aun, así que tendré que apoyarte de forma externa, solo espero no asustar a los que están presente…-**_ Murmuro el monstruo observando a su alrededor.

 **-¿A qué te refieres?-** Pregunto Marco un poco extrañado por la respuesta de Lynx.

 **-Ya te darás cuenta tú mismo Marco…-** Entonces Lynx tomo la forma de la sombra y regreso al cuerpo de Marco. -Prepárate, el tiempo retomara su flujo normal en unos momentos…-

 _ **Un segundo después de que el tiempo se congelara… Perspectiva de Tom.**_

Ya lo tenía, estaba a punto de terminar la lucha por su cuenta y se sentía feliz por ello. Era más que consiente que Star lo odiaría, pero fue Marco quien insistió con la lucha, él no tenía la culpa de que no supiera medirse. Ciertamente, estaba impresionado por el hecho de que el humano de la nada supo cómo utilizar magia, sin embargo, quererlo enfrentar fue un horrible error, ahora estaba obligado de asegurarse que el chico supiera su lugar.

Al acercarse a él, podía percibir la desesperación en sus ojos, solo era cuestión de dar el golpe de gracia. No quería matarlo obviamente, pero se aseguraría de dejarle una enorme cicatriz, tanto física como mental.

Pero todo cambio en menos de un segundo… literalmente. De la nada, Marco recupero toda su confianza y toda la desesperación que tenía en sus ojos se había ido por completo, sustituida por un coraje abrumador, casi parecía una persona completamente distinta.

El cambio fue tan repentino que incluso asusto al demonio unos momentos, obligándolo a detenerse, preguntándose qué había sucedido en esa minúscula fracción de tiempo. Tenía que ir con cuidado, si algo o alguien cambiaba de esa manera, es porque tenía un último recurso. No iba a dejar que Marco lo sorprendiera.

Aun así, él no tenía idea de que el verdadero peligro… no era Marco.

 _ **Perspectiva de Marco después del segundo congelado…**_

Marco observo que poco a poco todo volvía a su color y ritmo normal, nadie parecía haberse percatado de la pausa temporal… a excepción de Tom, quien en un principio se dirigía a toda velocidad hacia él, ahora había frenado en seco, mirándolo de forma cuidadosa.

Quién sabe si se habrá dado cuenta de lo que sucedió, pero ahora ya no importaba, el chico estaba decidido a terminar lo que empezó.

 _ **-Ahora humano, toma el recuerdo más emocionante que tengas y concéntrate en el como si fuera magia, yo me encargo del resto.-**_ Murmuro el monstruo, mientras recitaba un hechizo en un extraño lenguaje.

Entonces Marco cerró los ojos… pero se sintió en una encrucijada. No había vivido precisamente mucho como para tener un recuerdo así, prácticamente, toda su vida era completamente aburrida… hasta… hasta que llego Star y puso su mundo de cabeza.

El recordó todas las aventuras que tuvieron juntos desde su primer día en la Tierra, como se volvieron cercanos tan rápido y si no fuera por su ayuda, nunca hubiera llegado tan lejos con Jackie, su primer amor.

Al mencionarla recordó también su primer beso con ella, entonces sintió como una enorme calidez emanaba desde lo más profundo de su ser.

En el exterior, Marco comenzó a flotar y un leve tornado de color blanco comenzó a rodearlo.

Siguió recordando, como la vez que Ludo la atacó en el cementerio llevándose su libro familiar y a Glossaryck con él.

Recordó su promesa hacia Star de siempre protegerla.

Recordó la petición de Jackie, sobre aferrarse a sus verdaderos sentimientos, a pesar de que ni él los conociera realmente.

Recordó su pelea con Ludo y su primer acercamiento con Lynx.

Recordó las pruebas de Janna y como lo ayudaron a controlar mejor su herencia.

A este punto, el tornado luminoso había crecido en fuerza y tamaño. Tom intento lanzar bolas de fuego para desestabilizar a Marco, pero estaba protegido por esa magia.

También recordó cuando conocieron a Dario y a Steena en mitad de una cruel guerra, salvando a esta ultima de un fatídico final.

Recordó cuando entre él y Star salvaron a la capital con un descomunal hechizo.

Recordó de una forma amarga, su enfrentamiento con el infame Toffee y como este casi termina con su vida.

Recordó… como Star estuvo siempre a su lado, a pesar de lo cerca que estuvo de morir.

Y el día en que despertó… nunca podría olvidar lo alegre que ella estaba por verlo levantarse y como ambos tuvieron su primer beso…

Entonces Marco lo encontró… el mejor y más emocionante recuerdo es prácticamente cualquiera en que Star estaba presente pero ese último era algo especial, ella era lo mejor que le había ocurrido en su vida. Y ese fue el recuerdo que le brindo el poder necesario para acabar con el combate.

Al abrir los ojos, Marco estaba envuelto en un tornado luminoso, enorme y poderoso, sin embargo, no era destructivo, si no que giraba en completa calma.

Entonces, Lynx llamo la atención del chico.

 _ **-Muy bien humano, este hechizo esta preparado, alza tu mano izquierda, como si sostuvieras una lanza, después, arrójala directamente al demonio.-**_ Al decir esto, el monstruo susurro el nombre del hechizo en los pensamientos de Marco.

Entonces, Marco siguió las instrucciones del monstruo, pero cuando lo hizo, sucedió algo completamente inesperado.

En la espalda de Marco, surgió la figura sobrenatural de Lynx, en tamaño completo… y se movía en sincronía con él, casi como si siguiera sus movimientos de forma perfecta, ambos sosteniendo la lanza al mismo tiempo.

Todos los espectadores estaban boquiabiertos por lo que observaban, y sumamente confundidos por lo que estaban viendo, las únicas que reconocieron la figura del monstruo, fueron Star y su madre. Ella lo hizo con una sonrisa, pero Moon mostro un semblante de desaprobación, no le gusto para nada lo que estaba viendo.

Súbitamente, toda la energía del tornado luminoso se concentró en la mano del chico formando una lanza enorme tal y como había dicho Lynx.

Cuando termino de formarse, Marco abrió los ojos y apunto la enorme lanza hacia Tom.

Tom por su parte, no se dejaría intimidar por esa clase de hechizos, entonces, enormes flamas surgieron en la espalda del demonio y las concentro en su mano derecha.

Entonces, las llamas concentradas comenzaron a formar un sol en miniatura, y este fue creciendo tan grande como el mismo hechizo de Marco.

 **-¡A ver si puedes con esto!-** Tom lanzo la enorme esfera directamente hacia Marco, dejándose llevar por completo por el fragor de la batalla, sin importarle si le hace daño a Marco o no.

Como respuesta, Marco solo murmuro de forma calmada en nombre del hechizo antes de lanzarlo.

 **-¨Illuminantur¨-**

Tanto Marco como la figura de Lynx, arrojaron la lanza haciendo el movimiento al mismo tiempo, Marco giro un poco por el impulso y después se precipito al suelo, mientras que la imagen de Lynx desaparecía…

La lanza luminosa se desplazó a una velocidad baja, que lentamente fue tomando impulso como un meteorito entrando en la atmosfera de un planeta.

Entonces ambos hechizos impactaron… solo para que el sol de Tom desintegrara, haciendo que las llamas se dispersaran, extinguiéndose de forma súbita.

Tom no podía creer lo que veía, un hechizo que su mismo padre le había enseñado, por completo superado por un humano común y corriente.

El demonio estaba furico, pero no le daría oportunidad al hechizo de que siquiera lo tocara.

Sin embargo, apenas pensó en moverse, la lanza tomo una velocidad vertiginosa de repente e impacto directamente en Tom.

 **-¡Hijo de…!-** Al decir esto Tom fue envuelto en el mismo tornado que Marco había creado momentos atrás, el demonio solo pudo emitir un leve grito mientras giraba en el tornado, al hacerlo, flamas de color blanco comenzaron a cubrirle el cuerpo de pies a cabeza.

Mientras giraba, un súbito recuerdo se proyectó en la mente de Tom…

 _ **Recuerdo de Tom, un año antes de que Star llegara a la Tierra.**_

 **-Lo siento Lucitor, no puedo permitir que sigas siendo pareja de mi hija.-** Murmuro Moon, conservando un vestido formal y pomposo de color azul cielo, mientras que por los adornos y muebles alrededor, uno podía intuir que estaban en una habitación cualquiera del castillo de la capital.

Star estaba recargada en una pared cruzada de brazos, con un semblante desinteresado, con una vestimenta totalmente distinta a la que usaba actualmente. Tenía un vestido de color negro con varios cinturones pequeños en la cintura, casi daba la impresión de ser un vestido gótico. Su cabello era de la mitad de largo, y lo usaba recogido con una coleta improvisada, dándole una apariencia un poco descuidada.

 **-¿Y eso porque? ¡Yo no he hecho nada malo!-** Respondió el demonio enfurecido, ligeramente más pequeño de lo que es actualmente. Al parecer, Tom utilizaba una vestimenta elegante, pero de forma un poco informal.

 **-Acabas de destruir una aldea entera de nuestro reino solo porque te enfadaste, por suerte no hubo heridos, pero ya te lo había advertido antes.-** Murmuro la reina, hablando en su típico tono estoico, sin embargo, se podía distinguir un hilo de enfado en su voz **. -Me temo que debes retirarte, Star hija, por favor escolta al joven Tom fuera de mi vista y despídete de él, será la última vez que lo veas.-**

A pesar de que la apariencia de Star sea el de una rebelde, ella accedió sin quejarse ni un poco.

 **-Tsk…-** Fue lo único que pudo responder el demonio, la reina no le había permitido siquiera decir algo más, aunque no hacía falta, toda la aldea culpo a Tom por su rabieta.

Tom y Star, se dirigieron a la salida, pero antes, se detuvieron por las tijeras dimensionales del demonio.

 **-¿Quién se cree esa anciana? Algún día me las pagara… Entonces, Star… ¿quedamos de vernos mañana?-** Pregunto Tom, aun con un ligero enfado mostrándose en su rostro.

 **-Lo siento Tom, pero ya no más… sabes que no siempre estoy de acuerdo con mi madre...-** Murmuro Star mientras se sostenía su brazo izquierdo con su mano derecha, estaba nerviosa, era la primera vez que botaba a alguien, y estaba un poco asustada por lo volátil que era el joven demonio frente a ella. **-Mi madre tiene razón, ya no quiero seguir contigo… terminamos-**

 **-No puedes estar hablando en serio…-** Respondió Tom mientras que sus ojos cambiaron a un color rojo brillante de forma amenazadora.

 **-Por favor Tom, cálmate…-** Star se acercó a él, intentado reducir la ira que se estaba acumulando en el demonio.

 **-¡NO VOY A CALMARME!-** Al gritar, Tom se envolvió en un anillo de fuego que se convirtió en un pilar gigantesco, incinerando todo lo que encontró por encima de él, desde el techo , los pisos del castillo, muebles… y algunos Mewhumanos que tuvieron la desgracia de pasa por ahí. Sin embargo, eso no le podía importar menos, ya que Star se había acercado a el justo cuando exploto.

 **-¿Qué… he hecho?-** Tom se acercó a ella y noto que la mayor parte de su brazo y su cara sufría graves quemaduras, si en Mewni tuvieran el mismo sistema médico que en la Tierra, ella tendría ahora unas quemaduras de 2do grado.

En ese momento, Moon se teletransporto hacia donde estaba su hija, y al ver el estado en el que estaba, sus ojos se tornaron de color verde, mientras que amenazaba al joven demonio que estaba a su lado, apuntándole con su varita en forma de cetro.

 **-¿¡Que le hiciste a mi hija demonio!?-** Pregunto Moon a punto de hace pedazos a Tom con uno de sus hechizos.

 **-Yo… no quería que esto pasara…-** El demonio observo una de sus manos con odio, no podía creer que le había hecho daño a… ella.

Moon observo a Tom con cuidado, mientras que el brillo de sus ojos se desvanecía, la únicas razones por la que lo perdonaría, seria porque parecía genuinamente arrepentido de lo que había hecho y porque quería evitar a toda costa una guerra con el Inframundo.

 **-¡Desaparece!-** Moon creo un vórtice en el suelo que comenzó a succionar al demonio, expulsándolo a su propia dimensión.

Tom se aferraba al suelo, incluso con la uñas, quería saber que Star estuviera bien, quería disculparse… pero no tuvo la oportunidad. Fue succionado antes de que pudiera decir algo.

Moon pudo curar sin problemas las heridas de Star, pero ese no era el problema.

Tom nunca se enteró de que había asesinado personas en esa última rabieta, así mismo, Moon le conto todo a su hija, siendo completamente honesta. La cual se sintió sumamente decepcionada de él, y evito cualquier contacto con el demonio desde entonces.

 _ **De vuelta al tiempo presente, Arena de Mewni, 6:49 pm, hora de la Tierra.**_

Cuando Tom termino de girar, el demonio cayó de espaldas al suelo violentamente. Incluso aún se podían ver diminutas llamas de color blanco que se extinguían con el viento. Antes de caer inconsciente, pudo murmurar unas palabras que solo él pudo escuchar…

 **-L…Lo siento… Star… perdóname…-**

Entonces cerro sus 3 ojos, aceptando la derrota, aquella extraña magia de Marco, le había arrebatado todo rastro de furia y no mostro señales de volverse a levantar.

Por su parte, Marco también había caído boca arriba, y difícilmente pudo volver a levantarse.

Aún estaba un poco mareado, he incluso le costó trabajo creer lo que había logrado.

Había derrotado a Tom.

Pronto, llegaron los guardias correspondientes que se llevaban a los derrotados, pero en su lugar, un portal se abrió bajo el demonio inconsciente, perdiéndose en el abismo. Puede que haya sido Moon quien lo regresara a su dimensión.

Todos los espectadores gritaron con emoción y aclamaron el nombre de Marco, el chico fácilmente podía haber roto varios records en Mewni, como ser el primer foráneo en derrotar a tantos guerreros y a los mismos generales, y para añadirle emoción, el mismo derroto a un príncipe demonio, algo nunca antes visto. De forma limpia y justa en lo que cabe, se había ganado el respeto total del pueblo de Mewni.

River anuncio al ganador del encuentro, mientras que decía unas palabras de aliento para Marco… o al menos eso parecían.

 **-Felicidades Marco, lograste vencer al retador Tom Lucitor, estoy muy orgulloso de ti… ahora tienes el derecho de enfrentarte al campeón y contrincante número 100. ¡Tú servidor!-**

Al decir esto, River emocionado, arranco las prendas reales que lo vestían, dejando visible por completo su musculoso pero algo pasado de peso tórax.

El rey se lanzó directamente en la arena poniéndose en guardia frente al chico, mientras que el público lo aclamaba, si bien no era el rey más listo, este sin duda sabia ofrecer buenos espectáculos.

Parecía que todo el mundo esperaba que esto sucediera, incluso Star, pero Marco fue el único que se quedó con una mueca de confusión tan distintiva, que no solo mostraba esa emoción, sino que también mostraba una combinación de enojo, fastidio, y obviamente, cansancio.

Pero ahora que lo analizaba bien, un retador en realidad es alguien que llega a interrumpir un torneo o competición, ya sea porqué se lo haya ganado o se lo permitieran los anfitriones. Debería haber recordado eso de los múltiples videojuegos de lucha con los que le gustaba pasar el tiempo.

Eso ya no importaba, solo faltaba River y todo terminaría.

Marco pensó un poco, aunque fuera el rey, seguía siendo un Mewniano, así que estaría en desventaja si él seguía usando el ¨Manto¨. De verdad a veces odiaba su sentido de honor.

Entonces, las chispas y partículas se separaron de su cuerpo, pero un inmenso dolor lo obligo a arrodillarse, el combate con Tom lo había dejado en un estado mucho peor… pero aun soportándolo, volvió a levantarse y a ponerse en guardia.

Entonces River lo miro con decepción, mientras cruzaba los brazos.

 **-¿Me estas subestimando muchacho?-** Pregunto River de forma seria.

La reparación de Marco se dificulto bastante, apenas pudo responder.

 **-N…No.-** Marco jadeaba bastante, el esfuerzo físico que había hecho hasta ahora era más que notable.

 **-Bien, porque no luchare contigo a menos que uses toda tu fuerza, incluso la que Moon te prohibió, si no, lo tomare como una ofensa.-** River sonrió con esto último, parecía que quería enfrentas la misma fuerza que derroto un demonio.

 **-¿Estas… seguro?-** Pregunto Marco, apenas entendiendo lo que había dicho.

 **-Por completo...** **-** Respondió River muy seguro de sí mismo.

Marco no respondió, sino que exhalo una bocanada de aire, volviendo a invocar el ¨Manto¨. Mientras que una menor medida de partículas se fundían en el cuerpo del chico cambiando solo el color de sus ojos.

Por obvias razones, este fue mucho menos poderoso que el ultimo, sin embargo, fue lo suficiente como para que pudiera seguir caminado.

Entonces River ataco de forma directa a Marco, pero al parecer, este era mucho más lento que el primer lancero que enfrento. Marco esquivo sin problemas los golpes, y no sabía exactamente si River lo hacía a propósito o era porque tenía sus poderes heredados activos.

Sea cual sea el motivo, Marco se sentía harto… asi que pensó en terminar de una vez, solo espero no dañar al rey, Star nunca se lo perdonaría.

Entonces, el chico aprovecho un golpe lento del rey, he impacto un poderoso golpe en el estómago, pero este fue mucho más fuerte de lo que pudo medir.

River salió disparado a una gran velocidad directamente hacia los muros, atravesando uno por completo.

 **-¡Maldicion! ¡Marco te excediste!-** Exclamo Star mientras se mostraba preocupada por su padre.

Por su pate Moon se estaba riendo

 **-Tranquila hija, tu padre puede soportar más que eso, el solo se está dejando vencer… Marco está demasiado herido para continuar y será mejor que el evento termine ahora.-**

Paso un minuto y la reina se levantó de su asiento.

 **-¡Querida gente de Mewni! ¡Tenemos un nuevo campeón!-** Exclamo la reina mientras alzaba ambos brazos.

Entonces el público estallo en jubilo y alegría por el mejor espectáculo que les habían mostrado en sus vidas.

Incluso Steena se abalanzo sobre Darío por la emoción, el cual este último no supo cómo reaccionar.

Marco alzo su brazo izquierdo en señal de victoria, pero unos segundos después el ¨Manto¨ se desactivo y el chico puso los ojos en blanco, solo para caer al suelo directamente de cara.

Lo último que Marco pudo escuchar antes de caer inconsciente, fue la voz de Star gritando…

 **-¡TRAIGAN UN CURANDERO!-**

FIN DEL CAPITULO

 _ **Bien, ya que tenía un poco de tiempo libre, termine el capítulo un poco antes de lo esperado, lo cual da a lugar a que posiblemente termine otro a fin de mes si todo sale bien.**_

 _ **Además, la historia tomara un descanso de la acción, para que dejemos al pobre Marco tranquilo un tiempo xD. Aprovechare eso para experimentar con otros temas en la historia que estoy seguro disfrutaran.**_

 _ **Espero que el capítulo sea de su agrado, como siempre, adoro leer sus opiniones sobre mi historia por los reviews, y me gustaría saber lo que piensan hasta ahora.**_

 _ **Agradezco especialmente a Byakko Yugure, SugarQueen97 y a Paulina RQ por seguir mi historia prácticamente desde el principio y siempre es un placer leer sus opiniones, la historia va para largo, así que esperen mucho mas de mí.**_

 _ **Agradezco también como es costumbre el seguimiento y la marca de favoritos a:**_

 _ **GEMITHA0208,Damaris Torres , c.d.e.g 98, isabellasc 2305, flowerforever355, Beta36, DairaB, 09, DavidCofficialWriter, Ghost Prime XIII, Hiyori-Yudai, Homura Li, Huachi-Sama, Ivonne365, Julivs, LenientSmg, LitaChat96, Lucky Ted, Midway23, Majestic Yokai Fauntleroy, MarcyBask, Meepy Writer, Mefistoteles, Noobsterblock, Rizel Iwaki, Sinon1308, Tsukiyomi Sora, Xenon666,abrilmillet, andrew579, , etherias dragneel, harunalin8767, ianavila12, Jmdrg, jocuda, kronos93lrt, poriqui158, rociobeluibarra, sakurassakurita, chars 1000, 606 Grace, Leonardo Leto, LitaChat96, LizzGaby, MarcyBask, NeoRenek, Rven910, thaisguiso, entre otros.**_

 _ **Muchas gracias por su apoyo y paciencia.**_

 _ **Atte. Torikami Riuzak**_


	13. La Ilusión de la Paz

_**Capítulo 13: La Ilusión de la Paz.**_

 _ **Arena de Mewni 6:25 pm, hora de la Tierra.**_

 _ **22 días después del incidente Bon Bon.**_

Un golpe.

Solo fue un golpe todo lo que necesito para terminar el combate de una vez por todas. Marco no dudo que pudieran traer a algún contrincante sorpresa nuevamente, después de todo lo que había ocurrido, no le sorprendería.

Apenas estaba consiente, completamente agotado por todos los combates que tuvo que pasar, a tal punto que no midió muy bien su fuerza cuando golpeo a River.

Todo su alrededor se difuminaba, hasta convertirse en extrañas figuras borrosas. Lo único que no se había perdido por completo, era su sentido auditivo.

De hecho, al escuchar que la gente lo aclamaba, supuso que ya había ganado… o el rey fue enviado lo suficientemente lejos como para no regresar pronto…

Eso ya no le importaba, lo único que tenía en mente era el alivio que le causo saber que todo había terminado. Marco intento alzar su brazo en señal de victoria, sin embargo, al hacerlo el ¨Manto¨ se despejo de su cuerpo. Entonces sus brazos y piernas comenzaron a temblar, extinguiendo todo rastro de fuerza que le quedaba.

Después de superar el combate de compromiso, el chico cayo rendido al suelo por el extremo esfuerzo físico al que tuvo que someterse, pero a pesar de todo, fue una merecida victoria. Mejor aún, se había ganado el derecho de estar con Star de ahora en adelante… ese pensamiento fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para dibujarle una media sonrisa, a pesar de haber mordido el polvo y estar a segundos de quedar inconsciente.

Lo último que pudo escuchar fue la dulce voz de Star gritando…

 **¨¡TRAIGAN UN CURANDERO!¨**

La gente le había aplaudido hasta el cansancio y aclamaban el nombre del chico prácticamente a coro.

Este es un día que quedara para la posteridad y en la historia de Mewni, el día en que un humano mostró más valor y coraje que cualquier otro Mewniano en el pasado.

Star se lanzó desde el palco, cayendo con dificultad en el suelo, estaba tan desesperada en llegar con el chico que no le importó invocar a su nube para reducir la caída. Ella intento llegar hacia donde estaba él lo más rápido posible, incluso parte de su vestido se rasgó por la prisa.

En ese momento, Darío y Steena también saltaron en la arena, estaban preocupados por el bienestar del chico al igual que la princesa. Algunos guardias intentaron frenarlos, pero al reconocer al capitán, estos se hicieron a un lado. Lo pensaron un poco al ver a la recluta detrás de él, quien se limitó a palmear la espalda del capitán diciendo ¨yo vengo con él.¨

La princesa fue la primera en llegar, casi barriéndose para ver de cerca que tan herido estaba el muchacho.

Ella se cubrió la boca con sus manos en señal de sorpresa, no imagino que las heridas fueran tan graves.

Parte de su ropa estaba en mal estado y presentaba quemaduras también, especialmente en los brazos, obviamente por el combate con Tom.

Desde la perspectiva de Star, pensaba que Marco había esquivado o bloqueado con magia todos los hechizos que pudieron hacerle daño, pero parece que aun así no fue suficiente para protegerse por completo.

Ella lo tomo entre sus brazos, para que la pudiera escuchar. Internamente, ella estaba demasiado asustada, ver toda esta escena le recordaba con amargura cuando Marco fue herido en el corazón por Toffee, no podía evitar relacionar la situación con el recuerdo, aunque muy en el fondo sabía que él estaba bien…

Debía estar bien…

 **-¿Puedes oírme? Ya llame al curandero, no debe tardar mucho en llegar… ¿Marco?-** Una vez más, instintivamente se preocupó, ya que el chico no respondía.

Marco jadeo un poco como respuesta, abriendo un poco sus ojos, mientras que la observaba con una mueca divertida, a pesar de sus heridas. Star pudo ver más de cerca algunos profundos cortes en la cara del chico, los cuales eran lo suficientemente profundos para notarse, más no lo suficiente para sangrar.

 **-Star…-** Al murmurar su nombre le dedico una cálida sonrisa a la princesa, mientras murmuraba algo solo para ella. **-¿Qué… que tal lo hice?-**

Ella solo sonrió un poco, al mismo tiempo que leves lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos… estaba muy feliz de ver que estaba bien.

 **-Te dieron una paliza Marco, yo lo hubiera hecho mejor...-** Pequeñas lagrimas corrieron por la mejilla de la princesa. **-Pero estuviste increíble… de verdad.-**

Marco dejo salir una leve risa, mientras que tosía un poco por el esfuerzo, reírse no es precisamente una buena idea con las costillas rotas.

 **-Dame un respiro Star, aquí la única increíble… eres tu… por eso hice todo…-** El chico no termino su frase, al decir esto último, Marco cerro sus ojos y se entregó al cansancio, cayendo profundamente dormido en los brazos de Star.

Ella solo se limitó a abrazarlo con fuerza cerrando los ojos, teniendo cuidado de no lastimarlo más, le perecía una tortura verlo luchar y herirse de esa manera.

Sin embargo, al volver abrirlos se dio cuenta que… algo había cambiado.

…

Antes de que pudiera tener alguna otra sensación, todo a su a su alrededor comenzó a despedir un olor putrefacto. No sabía de donde salió, pero no le gusto en absoluto.

Un súbito escalofrió recorrió cada vertebra de su espalda a medida que observaba sus inmediaciones, haciéndola temblar, una sensación demasiado horrible… y sobre todo familiar.

Star se asustó al ver un cambio tan repentino en el ambiente, uno que desearía no estar viendo ahora… No entendía como ni porque presenciaba algo así.

Las gradas ahora se estaban incendiando, todas y cada una de ellas… el brillo del fuego se reflejaba en un líquido rojo enfermizo que abundaba por todo el suelo de la arena. A juzgar por el olor a podrido y algo metálico… se dio cuenta de que era sangre… El suelo parecía estéril y seco, a pesar de la sangre que la recubría.

En lugar de espectadores, solo quedaban cadáveres, tan secos que uno pensaría que le succionaron todo rastro de vida, de la peor y más dolorosa forma posible. Incluso en los deformados rostros que tuvo el alcance de observar, mostraban las expresiones más retorcidas y agonizantes que una persona cuerda se podría imaginar.

 **-No… no esto otra vez… no por favor… solo es una pesadilla… no es real…-** Star se repetía a si misma mientras que se aferraba fuertemente al cuerpo de Marco, ya que él seguía dormido y apacible, como si no estuviera al tanto de lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

Eso calmo a Star un poco, sintiéndose reconfortada por la respiración lenta del chico. Sea lo que fuera que estaba viendo, solo debía esperar a que pasara… tal como su anterior pesadilla.

Entonces, en el cielo nocturno de Mewni, enormes portales se abrieron desde lo alto, de los cuales dejaron caer un sinfín de meteoros a una velocidad increíble, destruyéndolo todo a su paso.

En mitad del desastre, una enorme estrella de color rojo sangre, se acercaba lentamente dejando una estela de fuego detrás.

Star ya había visto esto antes… esta vez no se acobardaría.

Observo al cielo con una mirada decidida, mientras que lentamente dejaba a Marco en el suelo con suavidad y se ponía de pie. Desenfundo su varita, y la apunto al cielo, en dirección al enorme cuerpo celeste que se acercaba, mientras que su varita despedía un brillo de color dorado y sus ojos cambiaron a un color blanco.

 **-¡Seas real o no, te destruiré si te acercas más!-** Grito la princesa valientemente, después de la excelente actuación de Marco, no podía quedarse atrás, ella también podía probar que era fuerte.

Sin embargo, como respuesta escuchó un horrible e incesante rugido de esa… ¨cosa¨, uno tan potente que forzó a la princesa a cerrar sus ojos y cubrirse los oídos con fuerza, arrodillándola de nuevo al lado de Marco. Todo el valor que había reunido fue sustituido de repente, por un miedo indescriptible.

Ahora se escuchaba mucho peor que en su pesadilla anterior, en su más descabellada interpretación, sonaba como si fueran millones de voces afligidas, desesperadamente gritando por ayuda al mismo tiempo.

Ella intento reincorporarse, pero solo pudo abrir un poco sus ojos, debido a que instintivamente trataba de protegerse del brutal rugido. Star intento observar algún punto donde pudiera llevar a Marco, poniéndolos a ambos a salvo, pero todo estaba destruido a su alrededor, no había escapatoria…

Entonces, por unos muy leves segundos, ella pudo ver a otra persona en medio de la destruida arena… de pie observando al cielo desplomarse sobre todo lo demás.

Aunque el rugido no le permitió ver con claridad, definitivamente había alguien ahí… era una mujer.

La mujer estaba de espaldas, con la cabeza inclinada hacia arriba, mirando todo lo que sucedía sin ningún gramo de preocupación. Ahora el rugido había cesado y le permitió observarla con más atención.

Aparentemente era una Mewniana de la misma edad que su madre, sin embargo, a Star le parecía sumamente extraño ver a alguien con vida, dada la naturaleza de su sueño… o visión, o lo que fuera que estuviera sucediendo.

La chica intento llamar la atención de la mujer moviendo sus manos y alzando un poco su voz.

 **-¡Es muy peligroso estar aquí! ¡Por favor huya!-** Grito Star, intentando darse a notar inútilmente, la extraña mujer no le prestó atención en absoluto.

Entonces la mujer giro un poco su cabeza para observar a la princesa. Su cara no mostraba expresión alguna, lo único que se distinguían eran sus ojos… unos ojos de color carmesí brillante.

 **-Un minuto…-** Star observo más detenidamente. Había algo sumamente familiar en esa mujer.

Primero, sus ropajes.

Usaba un vestido de color negro con encajes de blanco, por la clase de diseño que se podía distinguir, daba la impresión de ser ropas reales de su propia dimensión.

Su cabello parecía ser corto y ligeramente esponjado. Su rostro por otro lado, era un poco redondeado, pero había unas extrañas marcas en sus mejillas, del mismo color de sus ropas, solo que por la distancia no pudo distinguir su forma. Entonces un súbito recuerdo llego a la mente de Star… ya había visto a esa persona cuando entro a su varita para repararla hace poco tiempo.

 **-Yo te conozco… eres…-** Antes de terminar su frase, la abominación volvió a rugir con fuerza, esta vez, hizo aparecer un portal donde un meteorito salió disparado en dirección a Star. Ella solo se acercó a Marco para abrazarlo fuertemente y esperar el inminente final, mientras que cerraba sus ojos.

Antes de que pudiera reconocer la familiar figura y ser aplastada por el meteorito, ella abrió sus ojos y reconoció una voz femenina que, literalmente, la rescato de ese infierno.

Todo había vuelto a la normalidad.

…

 **-¿Star, estas bien? Te ves muy pálida…-** Murmuro Steena arrodillada junto a ella, mostrándose preocupada, mientras que Darío estaba de pie junto a ellas. A unos metros, un anciano curandero se acercaba a ellos con un paso seguro.

Tan rápido como llego, la visión había desaparecido, dejando a la princesa realmente pálida, con una clara mueca de confusión, y sobre todo lo demás... miedo. Ni siquiera contesto a la pregunta de la soldado, ya que su mente aun trataba de comprender lo que acababa de pasar.

Todo había durado solo un par de segundos.

¿Por qué veía eso otra vez? ¿Qué significaba? ¿Y porque ahora lo volvía a ver cuándo aún estaba despierta?

Y esa mujer al final… ¿De verdad era quien ella creía que era?

Nada de eso tenía sentido, simplemente parecía una pesadilla… pero una vez más, se sentía demasiado real y palpable, como si pudiera suceder en cualquier momento.

Entonces, el anciano curandero llego hacia donde estaban, interrumpiendo por completo los pensamientos de Star.

 **-¿Fue este muchacho quien venció a los generales? ¡Es increíble! Pero parece que él también se llevó su parte.-** El anciano intento ser un poco gracioso, tratando de levantar sin éxito el denso y pesado ambiente que rodeaba a la princesa.

 **-Gracias por venir doctor, ¿puede ayudarlo?-** Pregunto Darío, rompiendo el silencio del ambiente.

 **-¡Claro que puedo! Ya sane a todos los guerreros que participaron, el humano será algo sencillo, solo que parece ser el más herido de todos.-** Respondió alegremente el doctor. **-Ahora, ayúdenme a llevarlo al castillo, ahí tengo todo lo necesario.-**

 **-Bien, déjenme ayudar…-** Darío se ofreció a cargar al chico, sin embargo, fue interrumpido por Star.

 **-¡No se preocupen! ¡Yo lo llevare!-** Entonces, Star de forma enérgica, tomo el brazo de Marco y lo rodeo en su cuello para apoyarse; intentaba hacer cualquier cosa para olvidarse de lo que acababa de presenciar. Menos mal que el chico casi no tenía daños en sus piernas, facilitando en gran medida que pudiera ponerse de pie aun inconsciente.

A pesar de la terrible conmoción que había sufrido hace unos segundos, intento no mostrarse afectada, aprovechando que podría ayudar a Marco, ayudándola a distraerse.

Star avanzo unos cuantos metros en la arena, mientras que el resto la seguía de cerca. Usualmente, ella podía cargar a Marco sin problemas, pero por algún motivo, el chico parecía más pesado que nunca.

Fue así hasta que Steena también tomo uno de los brazos libres del chico, para ayudar un poco a la princesa.

 **-Grecias… Steena.-** Murmuro Star al sentir que ella se acercó y aligeraba un poco la carga.

Sin embargo, la soldado no respondió, lo cual era algo raro de su parte, Steena siempre tenía algo que decir.

Ella estaba absorta haciendo algo, lo cual le impidió a Star moverse más rápido. La princesa le pareció extraño eso también, así que giro su cabeza para observar que ocurría.

Lo que pudo mirar fue algo por completo inesperado.

Steena había colocado una de sus manos en el abdomen del chico para apoyar su peso, sin embargo, comenzó a tantear con su mano todo el tórax de Marco… de una forma un poco más picara de lo que debería.

La princesa pensó que lo estaba revisando para saber si tenía alguna otra herida, hasta que observo la cara de Steena ligeramente sonrojada y con una leve sonrisita. Entonces el colmo para Star fue lo que ella murmuro.

 **-Oh vaya… la princesa tiene mucha suerte, puede que aún sea un niño… ¡Pero está muy bien desarrollado! ¡No puedo esperar para verlo en unos cuantos años!-** Al decir esto, ella aún no se daba cuenta de que Star la estaba observando directamente.

 **-¿Se puede saber que estás haciendo?-** Hablo Star casi exclamando, para hacerse notar, mientras que un ligero tic en su ojo hacia acto de presencia y las pupilas de sus ojos se tornaron de color verde brillante.

 **-¡POR FAVOR! ¡COMPORTATE STEENA!-** Al decir esto, el capitán llevo una de sus manos hacia su frente, en señal de exasperación.

Steena no prestaba atención a su entorno ni escucho a la muy molesta princesa o al irritado capitán, estaba demasiado ocupada con sus pensamientos sobre la futura apariencia del chico bajo sus hombros, hasta que sintió el peligro inminente. De forma instintiva, trato de alcanzar su espada en la espalda, sin embargo, olvido que tenía puesta su ropa normal y no su uniforme de batalla.

Entonces se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, y supo exactamente de donde venía el peligro.

Ella rápidamente retiro su mano del torso de Marco, he intento disculparse con una risita nerviosa.

 **-Ehh, lo siento Star… digo princesa, creo que me deje llevar un poco…-** Murmuro Steena genuinamente apenada.

Star solo suspiro un poco, para que pudiera calmarse más rápido.

 **-Solo… ayúdame a llevarlo al castillo…-** Respondió Star, sintiendo que se estaba tomando la situación demasiado en serio, mientras que sus ojos volvían a su original azul intenso. Después de todo, la soldado solo era un par de años mayor que ellos, así que se podría esperar este comportamiento.

 **-De acuerdo… bien.-** Al decir esto, disimuladamente dejo que su mano volviera a su posición original en el torso de Marco, sin embargo, Star se dio cuenta.

 **-¡Y deja tus manos donde pueda verlas!-** Exclamo la princesa sonando intimidante. **-¡Vamos! ¡A paso veloz!-**

 **-¡Si princesa!-** Steena entonces alejo su mano libre del cuerpo de Marco y la llevo directo a su cabeza.

Entonces, ambas chicas aceleraron el paso, llevando al pobre e inconsciente Marco como si fuera un muñeco de trapo. A pesar de todo, la visión aún estaba presente en la mente de Star, a tal punto que si se hubieran detenido solo unos momentos sus piernas estarían temblando.

Star se limitó a no pensar en eso.

Al ver la extraña escena, Darío no pudo evitar soltar una leve carcajada. El curandero solo se mostraba confundido.

 **-¿La princesa siempre se comporta así?-** Pregunto el viejo doctor un poco extrañado en su semblante, ya que nunca antes había estado tan cerca de la familia real, hasta que se organizó el combate.

 **-Quizás…-** Respondió Darío con una media sonrisa

 **-¿Ellas dos están conscientes de que el muchacho está gravemente herido?-** El doctor se cruzó de brazos y miro al capitán con una mueca de confusión.

 **-Tal vez… pero mejor vamos tras ellas, no debemos dejar que Marco termine aun peor…-**

Así, el capitán y el anciano curandero se apresuraron en llegar al castillo también, esperando que aquellas dos no se excedieran con el chico.

Sin embargo para Darío, al notar ese comportamiento de Steena con Marco, termino por molestarlo un poco, aunque no entendía muy bien porque.

Lejos de todo eso, el rey River, salió de los escombros del agujero, en las paredes de contención donde hace no mucho tiempo dio a parar.

El masajeo un poco su estómago justamente donde Marco lo golpeo, mostrando una ligera mueca de dolor.

 **-Ughh, Marco tiene un buen brazo…-** River observo a su alrededor, y se dio cuenta de que la mayoría de los espectadores ya se habían ido, incluso su queridísima hija llevaba al chico herido entre sus hombros, dándole una total prioridad a Marco.

River dejo salir un profundo suspiro, todo salió tal y como lo planeo, sin embargo, aún le parecía doloroso ver algo así, aunque el humano fuera un gran chico.

 **-Esplendido… el pueblo ya tiene un nuevo campeón y se olvidan de su viejo rey, simplemente esplendido…-**

Mientras murmuraba estas palabras para sí mismo, Moon bajo volando desde el palco. Al llegar al suelo retiraba sus enormes alas para caminar directamente hacia el rey.

 **-Hola cariño, ¿ya no estas enojada conmigo?-** Pregunto River con unos ojos un poco tristes.

 **-No lo estoy querido, solo que fue una exageración traer al demonio… el no debió involucrarse y ahora debo explicarle al rey Lucitor como es que su hijo termino apaleado.-** Murmuro Moon, manteniendo su expresión estoica.

 **-Eso da igual cariño, lo importante es que Marco gano, ahora… ¡todo nuestro pueblo lo reconocerá como el futuro prometido de nuestra hija!-** El rey hablo con mucho orgullo, aunque aún se mostraba un poco triste por haber sido dejado de lado.

 **-Lo se querido, pero Lynx… el aún me da un mal presentimiento.-** Al decir esto, la reina miro al vacío, como si analizara toda la situación.

 **-¿Qué? ¿Y ese quién es?-** River se mostró claramente confundido.

Moon suspiro un poco, para hablar de una forma un poco más directa, después de años de casados, ella ya se había acostumbrado a que su esposo fuera algo… despistado.

 **-Me refiero al monstruo que ahora reside en la mente de Marco, necesito hablar con el directamente… y saber sus intenciones…-** Al decir esta última frase, la expresión de Moon se volvió fría como el hielo.

 **-¨Ya confié en un monstruo en el pasado, no volveré a cometer ese error…¨** Pensó la reina para misma, mientras desviaba la mirada.

 **-Ahh, ya lo recuerdo, pero si está en la mente del chico, ¿cómo vas a hacer eso? ¿Tienes alguna clase de hechizo seguro cariño? Solo espero que no le hagas daño…-** Murmuro River, entendiendo la situación, pero reconociendo la naturaleza de su esposa, siempre mantenía la calma, pero si algo la presionaba lo suficiente para sacarla de quicio, podía ser muy peligrosa… para todos a su alrededor.

 **-¿Qué? No para nada, solo le hare unas cuantas preguntas. Además, antes dijeron que Star ya lo había visto y hablado con el… supongo que tendré que pedir amablemente que me permita hablarle.-** Moon parecía un poco fastidiada por la situación, ¿tener que pedir permiso a un monstruo? Lo que llegaba a hacer por el bienestar de su familia…

Sin embargo, Lynx está muy lejos de ser un monstruo como cualquier otro…

 **-Pero eso lo veremos después, ahora… dejemos que el chico sane primero, me preocupa lo lastimado que pueda llegar a estar. Desde que llego a Mewni, parece que la enfermería es su segundo hogar.-** La reina parecía genuinamente preocupada por el bienestar de Marco.

El rey solo asintió mientras que de un salto, pudo alcanzar el palco buscando el resto de su ropa.

 **-¿Dónde deje mi capa? Agh, da igual, buscare otra en el castillo.-** El rey regreso ante su esposa de la misma forma en que llego al palco.

Al observarla, se dio cuenta de que ella tenía lo que faltaba de su ropa en uno de sus brazos. Ella hizo un ademan con su mano, indicándole al rey que se diera la vuelta. River obedeció, mientras que la reina de forma cálida, lo abrazaba para colocarle su distinguida capa.

Ambos se quedaron un momento de esa forma, mientras que Moon miraba a su alrededor asegurándose que no hubiera nadie. No le gustaba en absoluto que alguien que no fuera de su familia, observara sus muestras de afecto.

 **-Gracias por ayudar a Marco, River…-** Murmuro la reina directamente en el oído del Johansen.

 **-No fue nada, después de todo, fue mi idea que él se enfrentara al príncipe Lucitor. Lo menos que podía hacer era dejarme vencer al final… después de ver lo herido que estaba.-** Respondió el rey con una sonrisa melancólica.

Entonces, la reina comenzó a reírse por la última frase de su esposo.

 **-No habrías podido con el de todas formas…-** Hablo la reina entre breves risillas que cubría con su mano de forma distinguida.

 **-¡Ponte de su lado! Primero mi hija y luego también tu… esto es injusto…-** Como respuesta, River bajo un poco la cabeza desanimado.

 **-Solo te molesto cariño…-** Al decir eso, Moon beso la mejilla del rey, mientras que avanzaba un poco, en dirección al castillo. **-Volvamos a casa, River…-**

 **-Bien…-** El rey quedo un poco atontado por la acción de su esposa, mientras la seguía de cerca.

En su mente, River se preguntó si Marco hacía sentir de la misma forma a su hija, al mismo tiempo que el sentimiento era mutuo, no podría desearle nada mejor a Star. En realidad, ver a su única hija realmente feliz era su verdadero objetivo, su razón de ser de toda esta locura que fue el combate de compromiso.

 _ **Enfermería del Castillo, 8:12 pm, hora de la Tierra.**_

El anciano curandero hojeaba un pequeño libro de apuntes, en los cuales dejaba registro de las numerosas heridas que tenía el muchacho. Sin embargo, la herida que más le impacto fue una profunda cicatriz en el pecho del chico justo donde está su corazón, perece que esta fue hecha mucho tiempo antes del combate de compromiso. Antes de que lo vendara, reviso lo largo y ancho de la cicatriz. Tenía la apariencia de una herida común de espada o incluso un estoque, por lo delgada que era. Pero… a juzgar por la posición de la cicatriz, el arma atravesó limpiamente el pecho, su corazón y parte de su espalda. Y eso no fue todo, sino que también había rastros de piel y músculos ligeramente carcomidos rodeando la ya sanada cicatriz. Parecía que el chico no solo sobrevivió al arma, sino que también a una horrible infección… ¿o quizás algo peor?

Eso era, desde cualquier ángulo posible, una herida letal para un ser vivo normal. ¿Cómo diantres es que un simple humano podía seguir viviendo después de eso?

Por unos momentos, el doctor sintió pavor por imaginar que horribles cosas debió enfrentar el humano en el pasado y prefirió no meterse más en ese asunto, por miedo a descubrir algo que no debería. Ciertamente el arcaico medico podía ser bastante paranoico en ciertas circunstancias.

En menos de un segundo, el doctor creyó haber visto 4 ojos brillantes en la cabeza del chico, los cuales no pudo distinguir correctamente ya que desaparecieron de forma fugaz, aunque también pensó que la edad ya le estaba causando problemas, como ver cosas que realmente no están ahí.

Se limitó a vendar al chico, y asegurarse de que sanara lo más pronto posible, esa extraña presencia lo estaba perturbando desde que comenzó a tratarlo.

Al terminar, el medico reviso su pulso y su respiración, todo parecía estar en orden, así que el chico únicamente necesitaba descansar.

Cuando el doctor salió de la enfermería, Star se abalanzo sobre el anciano, sujetando su ropa exigiendo respuestas, se veía bastante preocupada.

Detrás de ella, estaban Steena, Darío y los reyes de Mewni, todos mostrando una preocupación idéntica al de la princesa.

 **-¿Ya termino anciano? ¿Puedo verlo?-** Pregunto la princesa, sacudiendo violentamente al pobre hombre.

El anciano se liberó del agarre de la princesa, mientras que carraspeaba un poco su garganta antes de hablar.

 **-No recomiendo que lo vean… el chico todavía necesita descansar, además, quiero que me presten atención.-** El curandero abrió su pequeño libro de mano y lo hojeo un poco, hasta que se detuvo en una página en específico **. -Voy a leerles mi registro de sus heridas, y necesito que me digan si algo les parece extraño.-**

Todos los presentes se miraron mutuamente, algo confundidos, así que solo se limitaron a escuchar al anciano.

 **-Comenzare desde lo más grave. En su costillar derecho, tiene 3 costillas rotas por completo y 4 fracturadas. Su brazo derecho parecía presentar un fuerte dislocamiento, y a pesar de que fue reacomodado de forma correcta, sufrió múltiples desgarres en los músculos de su hombro. Ahora, parece que la cicatriz de su pecho, la cual no voy a preguntar cómo fue que sucedió, da la impresión que se abrió un poco a mitad de la lucha, solo para sanar de inmediato poco tiempo despues. Pude notar también una vieja quemadura en la pierna derecha del chico, me parece que intencionalmente se expuso a llamas al rojo vivo. Sin mencionar los múltiples moretones, magulladuras, cortes y quemaduras a lo largo de su cuerpo, de pies a cabeza.-**

Al terminar, el anciano cerró su pequeño libro, y observo a los presentes, esperando alguna respuesta.

 **-¿Y bien?-** El doctor arqueo una ceja, un poco exasperado.

 **-¡Me da igual! ¡Solo quiero que me deje verlo por favor!-** Respondió Star, sin prestarle mucha atención al anciano.

 **-¡No lo entienden! ¡Por las heridas que tiene este humano, ya debería estar muerto!-** Alzo la voz el anciano para hacerse notar he hizo que Star retrocediera un poco, mientras le dirigía sus palabras a los reyes. - **Lo peor de todo es que aún sigue siendo un niño, apenas es un adolecente y… ¿ya lo están comprometiendo con su hija? Con todo respeto sus majestades, ¿en qué diablos estaban pensando?-**

Moon y River solo se observaron mutuamente, él no sabía que decir exactamente en su defensa, así que fue la reina quien da un paso al frente para hablar.

 **-Doctor, esto va más allá de su comprensión, los motivos por los que dejamos que el chico luchara son nuestros asuntos… y de nuestra hija también. Así que limítese a hacer su trabajo.-** Respondió la reina, aun con su semblante estoico, aunque ligeramente molesta.

 **-Mi trabajo está hecho alteza, solo quería decir eso para desligarme de este asunto. El muchacho se pondrá bien, las heridas que tiene usualmente tardarían 6 meses en sanar, pero por lo que he visto, le doy poco más de 3 días.-** Hablo el anciano, mientras acomodaba la mayor parte de sus herramientas y hierbas medicinales en una mochila de cuero, mostrándose claramente molesto… y… ¿asustado tal vez?

 **-¿A qué se refiere con eso?-** Pregunto Star, sin entender muy bien porque el anciano estaba molesto.

 **-Simple, no sé qué es ni cómo explicarlo, tal vez me estoy volviendo loco, pero hay algo muy siniestro que protege al chico para quien sabe que motivo.-** El anciano desvió la vista, como si recordara algo. **-Vi muchas de sus heridas, cerrarse frente a mis ojos, huesos moviéndose por su cuenta volviendo a su lugar sin esfuerzo y esos… esos ojos sobre su cabeza…-**

Star y Moon se observaron mutuamente, mostrando un poco de culpa al respecto.

 **-Como sea, ahora es su problema… y si ese niño es el ¨Guerrero Oscuro¨ del que tanto hablan los rumores, yo que ustedes me cuidaba la espalda.-** Al decir esto último, el anciano se apresuró en dirección a las escaleras, y como consecuencia, la salida.

A Star no le podía importar menos la opinión de un anciano, así que al ver que se había ido, apresuro el paso para ver a Marco. Su madre solo le hizo una seña con la mano, indicándole que no se tardara mucho, a lo que ella solo asintió como respuesta.

Ella abrió lentamente la puerta, intentando hacer el menor ruido posible, debía dejarlo descansar… pero no sin antes asegurarse de que estuviera bien,

Camino un poco, casi con la punta de sus pies sosteniendo su peso ágilmente para evitar algún ruido innecesario. Llego a su lado más rápido de lo que esperaba, pero se detuvo un momento para observar al chico.

Se veía completamente normal, como si durmiera como lo hace todo el tiempo, sin embargo, las múltiples vendas que cubrían la mayor parte de su cuerpo, decían totalmente lo contrario, una vez más, Marco tuvo que sufrir mucho por ella. No pensó que sus heridas eran tan graves como decía el médico, sinceramente creyó que estaba exagerando.

Entonces ya no pudo ocultar como se sentía realmente, mientras mostraba lágrimas de arrepentimiento. Le destrozaba el corazón verlo en ese estado, y más aún por su propia culpa. O al menos así lo veía ella.

Primero Ludo, después Toffee, los Generales y ahora Tom… todos ellos ya dejaron más que una simple cicatriz en el cuerpo del chico. Ella odiaba verse en esa situación, el siempre haciendo lo necesario para ponerla a salvo, a pesar de jugarse su propio cuello e integridad física para lograrlo, mientras que ella salía a penas con unos cuantas heridas menores… toda la carga terminaba en la espalda de Marco desde que heredo los poderes de Lynx. Ahora solo para poder seguir con ella, se sometió a una de las pruebas más difíciles de su dimensión, la cual supero con creces, pero a un precio muy alto…

No… no podía permitir que las cosas siguieran así, ya no más.

De forma decidida, ella seco sus lágrimas con su mano y se acercó lentamente al rostro del chico inconsciente.

Tan tierna y cuidadosa como le fue posible, ella beso a Marco en los labios, manteniendo el contacto por unos cuantos segundos. Cuando se separó, ella abrazo al chico con delicadeza, mientras le murmuraba algunas palabras al oído.

 **-Sigue descansando y recupérate pronto… Te prometo que cuando despiertes, todo será diferente. Es mi turno de protegerte de lo que sea… querido Marco…-** Al decir estas palabras, no pudo evitar recordar la visión que tuvo en la arena, generándole un nuevo escalofrió en su espalda. Ya no podía ser solo una coincidencia, y si llegaba a ser real la pesadilla… estaría lista para enfrentarla con todo lo que tenía.

A pesar de la amarga experiencia hasta ahora, no pudo evitar recordar cuando una extraña troll intento robarle el rostro, por algún motivo que ya a estas alturas, había olvidado por completo.

Lo que si recordaba con claridad, fue lo mucho que Marco la ayudo ese día y también sobre su competencia por saber quién protegía más a quien, incluso, le dio gracia recordar a Marco intentando lucir como un psicólogo, aunque tampoco recordaba bien lo que eso significaba.

Star se levantó lentamente y se alejó de Marco poco a poco.

Ella sonrió con ternura por el recuerdo, fue una de las primeras veces en las que se dio cuenta de lo valioso que es Marco para ella.

De verdad extrañaba que todo fuera así de inocente y divertido en el pasado, preguntándose cómo es que todo se volvió una locura tan peligrosa… y avanzaba demasiado rápido como para darse cuenta.

Al salir por la puerta, la princesa murmuro unas leves palabras para sí misma, mientras mostraba una media sonrisa.

 **-Parece que tú me has salvado más veces Marco… por ahora.-**

Entonces ella se dirigió a su familia y a sus recientes amigos para decirles que todo estaba bien.

Marco estaría de vuelta a la acción en poco tiempo.

 _ **Enfermería del castillo, 10:00 am, hora de la Tierra.**_

 _ **26 días después del incidente Bon Bon**_

 _ **-Despierta humano, tu cuerpo debería estar bien ahora...-**_ La voz de Lynx resonó como una alarma en la cabeza del chico.

Marco abrió violentamente sus ojos al escuchar la voz y observo a su alrededor. Rápidamente reconoció el lugar, era la misma enfermería en la que estuvo después de la guerra.

A pesar de que se sentía mucho mejor, estaba bastante entumido y se movía con dificultad… ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado durmiendo? El chico miro a su alrededor, mientras que notaba que estaba solo, se levantó de la cama. Hizo unos cuantos estiramientos musculares para que pudiera moverse mejor. Las vendas que usaba en ese momento comenzaron a estorbar sus movimientos y darle un poco de comezón, por lo que decidió retirarlas.

Cerca de la cabecera de su cama, había un enorme ventana cerrada, la cual podía servir como espejo improvisado, solo debía mover las cortinas un poco.

Mientras retiraba las vendas, no pudo evitar darse cuenta de lo mucho que había cambiado en estos últimos días. Lo primero que observo fue su marca en el brazo, ahora prácticamente cubría por completo su antebrazo izquierdo, hasta la muñeca. La figura seguía siendo la misma, solo que ahora se parecía muchísimo a la marca que tiene Lynx.

Sin embargo, algo en su torso desnudo llamo mucho más su atención.

Tenía demasiadas cicatrices, en especial una enorme en su pecho, donde fue herido por Toffee. Hasta ahora, nunca se había percatado de que tenía algo así, aunque la mayoría eran recientes, algunas daban la impresión de tener mucho tiempo con él. Puede que sea una de las consecuencias de las números batallas a las que se sometió desde que llego a Mewni.

Al observarse más de cerca, se dio cuenta de que no todo era tan malo. Parece que tanta lucha sin parar le ayudo a que sus músculos fueran mucho más marcados en general.

 **-Vaya, quien lo diría, todo esto me sirvió mucho más que el karate… me pregunto si a Star le gustaría verme así…-** Se preguntó Marco en voz baja mientras que su rostro se sonrojaba un poco.

Precisamente después de murmurar esas palabras, Star entro con cuidado a la habitación cargando un poco de ropa, aparentemente la de Marco, solo que se mostraba un poco distraída y ojerosa, tanto, que ella no se percató de que él ya se había levantado. El chico giro para observarla y su expresión se suavizo al verla.

Era una muy agradable coincidencia que ella llegara en ese momento, aunque a juzgar por su apariencia, parecía que no había dormido mucho que digamos.

Marco no pudo evitar sonreír, se veía bastante tierna de esa forma.

 **-Hola… Star.-** Hablo de forma suave pero firme, para que ella lo pudiera escuchar.

La princesa parecía no haberlo escuchado, sus ojeras hablaban por ella, mientras que se acercaba un poco a un mueble cerca de la cama de Marco, para guardar la ropa del chico.

A él le pareció gracioso verla en ese estado ya que ni siquiera se daba cuenta de que estaban a menos de un metro de distancia, así que decidió sorprenderla. Aunque no fue exactamente su mejor idea.

Marco abrazo a la chica desde su espalda, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, ella lo tomo de uno de sus brazos, y con un movimiento parecido a los que se usan en el judo, lo estrello violentamente hacia el suelo.

Él se quedó estupefacto, el accionar de la chica fue lo último que podría esperar de ella. Sin embargo, al estar en el suelo, ella intento golpearlo directamente en la cara, y como respuesta con un acto reflejo, Marco paro el golpe con una sola mano.

 **-¡Woah! ¡Star tranquila! Soy yo…-** Hablo Marco ligeramente sorprendido.

Entonces, la princesa reacciono a sus acciones y se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, sintiéndose enormemente apenada.

 **-¡Ahh Marco! De verdad lo siento, yo no quería…-** Sin que pudiera decir algo más, Marco tiro de la mano de Star, atrayéndola directamente hacia el en el suelo, fundiéndolos en un fuerte abrazo, mientras que ambos sonreían alegremente.

 **-Descuida, creo que me lo merezco por intentar sorprenderte…-** La soltó después de unos momentos y ambos se sentaron en el suelo observándose el uno al otro. **-Pero mejor dime porque estas así… ¿sucedió algo mientras yo estaba…?-**

 **-Para nada, todo ha estado muy tranquilo por aquí…-** Star sonrió con una risa fingida interrumpiéndolo.

 **-Star… dime la verdad, técnicamente, estamos comprometidos así que puedes confiar en mí…-** Él se dio cuenta de que había algo extraño con ella, y su semblante cambió a uno más serio pero comprensivo, conocía muy bien a la chica frente a él. Pero después de esa afirmación, ambos chicos se sonrojaron demasiado por un leve periodo de tiempo, antes de que Star dijera la verdad.

 **-En realidad… todo ha sido muy tranquilo, pero… pasó algo cuando tú pelea término.-** Ella trago saliva, para intentar explicar lo que vio de la forma más breve posible, si no fuera porque la veía de frente, Marco creyó que ella estaba temblando **. -Yo… tuve una visión, era igual que mi pesadilla anterior, solo que mucho… mucho peor. Pero, ahora había algo distinto, no todos estaban muertos como la vez anterior. Ahora había un persona más en medio de todo, creo… creo haber visto a Eclipsa…-** Por algún motivo, al decir estas últimas palabras su voz se quebró y parecía que un nudo se cerró en su garganta.

 **-Oh…-** Por parte de Marco al escuchar el nombre de Eclipsa, una fuerte migraña se originó en su cabeza, e incluso sintió como Lynx se alteraba violentamente al escuchar eso.

El chico sostuvo su cabeza unos momentos por el dolor, hasta que pudo hablar con el monstruo.

 **-¡Tranquilízate Lynx! ¡No tienes por qué ponerte así!-** Hablo Marco en voz alta, para que pudiera llamar la atención del monstruo, a pesar de que este estuviera en su mente.

Entonces el dolor ceso de inmediato, al mismo tiempo que escucho la exaltada voz de Lynx.

 _ **-Discúlpame Marco, creo que me descontrole un poco. No quería causarte daño realmente, sabes que el tema de Eclipsa es algo… delicado para mi.-**_ La voz de Lynx se escuchaba un poco forzada, usualmente él no estaba acostumbrado a pedir disculpas… o a referirse al chico por su nombre.

 **-No te preocupes, pero… ¿sabes si Eclipsa está relacionada con algo así? Que Star haya visto lo mismo dos veces y ahora** _ **ella**_ **también en esa última visión, me parece un poco extraño…-** Murmuro el chico cruzándose de brazos, esperando la respuesta del monstruo.

 _ **-En absoluto muchacho, a pesar de la creencia popular que se creó después de que partimos, Eclipsa siempre defendió la vida desde que la conozco, ella… es una persona increíble. Sin embargo, que esté relacionada con algo así es completamente… ilógico. Puede que solo sea la imaginación de tu Butterfly si me lo preguntas a mí.-**_ Al decir esto último, se podía escuchar que él estaba ligeramente afectado por el relato, pero no se sabría diferenciar si es por Eclipsa o por la terrible visión de Star.

Marco no quedo satisfecho con la respuesta, ya que imaginaba que Lynx tendría un mayor conocimiento al respecto, aunque recordó que cuando Star les conto sobre su pesadilla la primera vez, Lynx no parecía muy interesado o afectado por la misma.

 **-¿Qué fue lo que te dijo Marco?-** Pregunto Star con curiosidad, acercándose un poco más al chico.

 **-Pues… no sabe nada, pero por lo que dijo, en realidad Eclipsa es alguien buena y duda mucho que estuviera involucrada en algo así.-** Marco omitió por completo que de una forma muy sutil, Lynx pensaba que ella no estaba en sus cabales, queria evitar algún problema con ambos, y más con el delicado humor que Star tenía en ese momento.

 **-No dije que ella tuviera algo que ver, solo que me parece extraño que ella estuviera ahí… se supone que ella vivió muchos años antes que nosotros, no tiene sentido que siga viva…-** Ella estaba pensativa, ahora que Marco ya estaba consiente, se sentía más tranquila, y por ende, podía analizar un poco mejor la situación.

 **-No sé mucho sobre ella, solo lo poco que Lynx me ha contado.-** Murmuro el chico cruzado de brazos, mientras que tanto el como Star, seguían sentados en el suelo.

En ese momento, interrumpiendo a los jóvenes, entro la reina Moon con una vestimenta un poco más ligera y relajada, e incluso, tenía el cabello suelto. Marco nunca imagino que su cabello fuera tan largo, era como ver el de Star, pero con un fino color plateado.

 **-Ah Marco, veo que ya estas mejor, puede que sea un poco premeditado pedirte esto, pero necesito un favor de tu parte.-** Pregunto la reina de forma estoica, a pesar de que sus ropajes eran distintos, aún conservaba esa gracia real que la caracterizaba.

 **-¿Qué necesita Moon? ¿Sucede algo?-** Pregunto el chico con curiosidad.

 **-Mama por favor, dime que no lo enviaras a alguna misión suicida…-** Murmuro Star bastante preocupada, no le parecía correcto que dadas las circunstancias le pidiera algo más al chico.

 **-Tranquila hija, no es nada de eso, lo que quiero pedirle a Marco… es una audiencia con Lynx en persona.-**

Al decir esto último, se generó un incómodo silencio en la enfermería, Marco no creía que eso fuera una buena idea.

 **-¿Y bien, Marco? ¿Qué opinas?-** Hablo la reina un poco dudosa, pero también algo impaciente.

 **-Pues no lo sé, tendría que preguntarle primero… él es un poco… irreverente, así que no estoy seguro de que sea de su agrado Moon.-** Respondió el chico un poco preocupado.

 **-Mi querido niño, desde que nos contaste sobre él, nunca me agrado del todo, así que no te preocupes por eso. Además, creo que por lo que ha hecho por ustedes hasta ahora se merece una oportunidad, pero solo si lo veo personalmente.-** La reina se acercó un poco más, solo para asegurarse de hablar directamente.

 **-¿Entonces… puedo hablar con él?-**

Marco pensó por un momento, antes de hablar mentalmente con Lynx para consultar la situación con él.

 **-¿Tu qué opinas Lynx?-** Pregunto Marco ligeramente nervioso.

 _ **-Estoy de acuerdo, cualquiera que haga una petición de forma tan amable y educada, tiene mi respeto. Al parecer, la madre de tu Butterlfy tiene más modales que su hija, así que ya conoces el hechizo humano, déjala entrar...-**_ El monstruo se mostró por completo calmado y confiado de la situación.

 **-Bien… si tú lo dices…-** Al decir estas palabras él se acercó a la reina y la tomo de la mano. **-Con su permiso Moon, ¨volo ut cor meun¨-**

Entonces, la conciencia de ambos fueron disparadas hacia la mente de Marco a una velocidad vertiginosa.

Moon quedo cegada parcialmente por las luces difuminadas que podían apreciarse mientras viajaban, nunca antes había visto algo parecido. Era la primera vez que entraba en la mente de otra persona.

Star por su parte, solo vio como los cuerpos de Marco y su madre se desplomaron al suelo.

 **-Oh… eso explica porque me dolía la cabeza la última vez** …- Murmuro Star para sí misma, mientras que se arrepentía por no tomar la mano del chico también, antes de que se transportaran.

 _ **Mente de Marco, unos segundos después.**_

Cuando llegaron al espacio cristalino, Moon aterrizo ágilmente, mientras que Marco apenas pudo mantenerse de pie. A pesar de todo su entrenamiento con Lynx, nunca llego a acostumbrarse al viaje, al menos cuando lo invocaba él.

Moon solo observaba a su alrededor, el lugar le parecía sumamente extraño.

Daba la impresión de ser un pequeño cuarto o espacio, uno que alguna vez fue cristalino y transparente, ahora los muros a su alrededor tenían punto medio de colores, como si se combinara el negro con el purpura de una forma homogénea, mientras que varios cristales del mismo color que las paredes se erguían alrededor como si fueran castillos en miniatura.

También noto una extraña esfera blanca, colocada en el centro del espacio cristalino, incrustada de manera permanente en el suelo. Sin embargo, un muy mareado Marco distrajo a la reina de su observación.

 **-Ughh… necesito un minuto…-** El chico se apoyó en una esquina, intentando vomitar, pero al no haber probado bocado en 4 días, no pudo hacer nada… en su lugar solo sintió hambre.

La reina le pareció divertido el comportamiento de Marco… pero al parecer no fue solo a ella. Moon pudo escuchar una siniestra risa a su espalda, al girarse apareció una enorme sombra en medio de todo ese espacio.

 _ **-Su reputación le precede Moon, la famosa inconmovible… es un gusto ver frente a frente a una de las herederas de Eclipsa… puedes llamarme Lynx, su majestad.-**_ Poco a poco la sombra fue tomando forma hasta que se materializo por completo.

 **-Me gustaría decir lo mismo de ti, monstruo, pero solo vine a hacerte unas preguntas.-** Respondió la reina de forma fría. **-Te ves muy distinto a como apareces en el retrato de Eclipsa…-**

 _ **-Ohh… Obviamente su majestad, han pasado muchísimos años desde entonces, es normal que mi apariencia cambie… ¿Pero por qué es tan agresiva conmigo? ¿Malas experiencias en el pasado quizás?-**_ Afirmo Lynx con un claro tono burlón.

 **-Por supuesto, tu pueblo siempre ha hecho sufrir al mío durante generaciones...-** Moon parecía molesta por la actitud del monstruo.

 _ **-Pero… ¿eso que tiene que ver conmigo? Yo no tome una espada y comencé a asesinar a todo Mewniano en mi camino, ya sean mujeres y niños por igual… ¿O acaso eso le suena familiar su alteza?-**_ El monstruo seguía con su tono burlón, pero esta vez su semblante cambio a uno más serio.

 **-Todo lo que he hecho ha sido para defender a mi gente…-** Respondió la reina claramente irritada, estaba comenzando a arrepentirse de hablar con el monstruo.

El monstruo soltó una enorme carcajada en respuesta, la reina a su vez, comenzó a generar magia desde las palmas de sus manos, ya que se sintió ofendida por la reacción del monstruo.

 _ **-He escuchado eso demasiadas veces en el pasado, y déjeme decirle que es una excusa patética. No me malentienda, yo también detesto a mi pueblo, pero al menos yo los odio por los que son y no por su apariencia como ustedes lo han hecho por generaciones.-**_ En ese momento, Lynx ya no se estaba burlando, ahora genuinamente trataba de mostrar su punto de vista.

 _ **-Le contare una breve historia, ¿sabe porque Eclipsa escapo de su reino hace ya tantos años? No fue porque yo la convenciera o la secuestrara, de hecho, intente que se quedara dónde pertenecía. Pero aun así, ella fue la primera en tratar de buscar paz para nuestros pueblos, ¿y sabes como la recompensaron? Intentaron asesinarla… sus mismos súbditos a los que por años había defendido. En mi caso, mi pueblo al ser solo un montón de insensatos que solo buscan pelear y conformarse con las sobras, me tacharon de traidor por seguir a mi Butterfly. Fue entonces cuando ella perdió toda esperanza con su pueblo, y opto por abandonarlos, completamente decepcionada. Ella realmente intento terminar con las diferencias, quería que realmente hubiera paz entre nuestros pueblos como iguales. Sin embargo, mientras que mi pueblo siga basándose en el resentimiento y el suyo en la intolerancia, la paz no será más que un sueño sin sentido. Aquí en Mewni ninguno de los dos bandos son inocentes, así que deje de pretender que su pueblo lo es.-**_

Desde antes que él pudiera terminar de hablar, Marco ya había terminado su intento de vomitar, se sentó cerca de Lynx, escuchando cada palabra que decía. Podría decirse que Marco extrañaba escuchar los leves discursos del monstruo, siempre había algo nuevo que aprender.

Moon por su parte ya se había calmado un poco desvaneciendo la magia de antes, le costó un poco creer que todo lo que escucho venia de la boca de un monstruo, uno que parecía sumamente educado a comparación de otros. Sin embargo, el hecho de que fuera inteligente hacia que desconfiara aún más. Pero el monstruo no había terminado de hablar.

 _ **-Se porque es agresiva conmigo y con los de mi especie, conozco tu historia su majestad… se también lo que hizo ese tal Toffee, pero le puedo asegurar, que mi propósito es sincero. Tal y como se lo dije al entrometido de Glossaryck antes, yo solo estoy aquí para cumplir mi deber con el legado de Eclipsa. Además de entrenar y cultivar al guardián de su hija, en este caso… el humano. –**_

Por su parte el chico solo hizo una seña con su brazo, solo para hacerse notar.

 _ **-Una vez que Marco esté listo, yo seguiré con mi búsqueda para encontrar a Eclipsa.-**_ Al decir esto último, el monstruo cerro sus ojos con melancolía.

 **-Espera… ¿Eclipsa sigue libre? Pensé que Rholumbus la había atrapado en uno de sus cristales. -** Murmuro la reina sorprendida, pero se arrepintió unos segundos después, ya que no creía prudente que precisamente _ese_ monstruo, supiera donde estaba ella.

 **-** _ **Hubo un tiempo en que pensé que la tenía atrapada de verdad, pero descarte la idea por dos razones. Primero, Rholumbus sigue siendo un prejuicioso sin escrúpulos, si por el fuera encerraría a todo lo que se moviera. Segundo, ya estuve en la dimensión de cristal, y la Eclipsa que está ahí es solo un señuelo.-**_ Murmuro el monstruo cruzado de brazos. _**-La verdadera aún sigue ahí afuera… y voy a encontrarla...-**_

 **-Yo no sabía nada de eso Lynx, no sé qué opinar realmente de esto…-** Hablo la reina, observando al vacío.

 _ **-A veces escuchar es más que suficiente, ha hecho más que la mayoría de sus antecesoras, sin embargo, no tiene por qué confiar en mí, así como yo no tengo porque hacerlo también y fingir que nos agradamos. Además, podemos dejar esto como una simple tregua.-**_ El monstruo se acercó a la reina ofreciendo su mano.

 _ **-Yo no tengo intenciones de causar problemas, no gano absolutamente nada que me importe. Sin embargo, solo le pido que les dé más libertad a su hija y a su guardián, es necesario que ellos dos convivan más, para que la magia que ahora se desarrolla en Marco crezca por completo, además… por su actual relación no creo que sea un problema.-**_ El monstruo sonrió de forma sarcástica, mientras que Marco se sonrojaba a tal punto de que parecía una antorcha. _**-Entonces… ¿Qué opina su majestad?-**_

- **Eso suena bastante… accesible, pero aun así, si detecto que intentas algo que dañaría a mi gente, lo pagaras con tu vida…-** Al decir esto, ella estrecho la enorme mano del monstruo.

Lynx se limitó a mostrar una media sonrisa.

 _ **-Es completamente libre de intentarlo… su majestad.-**_ Murmuro el monstruo cuando soltó la mano de la reina… _ **\- Pero solo alguien más fuerte que Eclipsa puede hacerme daño.-**_

 **-¿Me estas amenazando Lynx?-** Moon se tomó el comentario con agresividad.

 _ **-Era solo una afirmación su majestad, ni siquiera Glossaryck puede hacerme frente. Pero como dije antes, no tengo ningún interés en este pedazo de tierra que les gusta llamar Mewni, así que no se preocupe.-**_

Entonces el monstruo comenzó a tambalearse un poco.

 _ **-Es increíble, y pensar que podía mantenerlos aquí más tiempo… lo siento pero deben de irse.-**_ Parece que Lynx había alcanzado su límite mucho antes de lo normal.

 **-Bien… no lo olvides Lynx, te estaré vigilando…-** Murmuro la reina con una expresión amenazadora.

 _ **-Como usted diga Moon…-**_ Respondió Lynx sin prestarle mucha importancia.

 **-Oh genial… odio esta parte…-** Marco cubrió su boca para intentar cubrir las náuseas que le causaba esa clase de viajes. **-¨Ut hic de me¨-**

 _ **Enfermería de Mewni, 10:43 am, hora de la Tierra**_

 _ **De vuelta con Star.**_

Star se había recostado en la cama donde Marco se recuperaba al principio, estaba completamente aburrida, esperando que Marco y su madre terminaran de hablar con Lynx. A estas alturas y para esta situación, ella estaba a punto de caer dormida, hasta que escucho la voz de Marco. Ellos ya habían regresado inusualmente pronto.

 **-¡Marco! ¡Mama! ¿Qué tal les fue?-** Pregunto la princesa con curiosidad.

Pero Marco no tuvo oportunidad de contestar. En su lugar se lanzó directamente a uno se los muebles más cercanos, solo para vomitar dentro de los cajones. Lo cual era extraño porque tenía el estómago vacío.

Entonces ella prefirió que Marco terminara sus asuntos así que fue directo con su madre.

Moon sostenía su cabeza, un poco adolorida por la caída de hace unos minutos.

 **-¿Estas bien mama?-** Star al decir esto, ayudo a su madre a ponerse de pie.

 **-No me agrada aun, pero al menos parece de confianza. Sin embargo, necesito preguntarte algo primero, ¿prefieres quedarte en Mewni o volver a la Tierra?-** Moon alzo la ceja en señal de duda, esperando una respuesta honesta.

 **-Pues… preferiría ir a la Tierra, los padres de Marco debes de estar muy preocupado por el, y no quiero que siga teniendo problemas por mi culpa…-** Murmuro Star tratando de imaginar como reaccionarían ellos, a decir verdad, parece que nada podía molestar a la feliz pareja, sin embargo, todos tienen su límite.

 **-Bien, creo que necesitaras esto Star…-** Entonces la reina le lanzo un par de tijeras dimensionales de mango rojo, las cuales Star atrapo sin problemas. Ella abrió sus ojos con sorpresa, ya había dado por perdidas esas tijeras.

 **-¡No puede ser! Son mis tije…-** Ella pauso un momento al recordar que no se suponía que debía tener tijeras, así que intento disimularlo lo mejor que pudo cambiando de tono. **-Quiero decir… ¿Por qué me das unas, querida madre?-**

 **-Star…-** La reina observo a su hija con un semblante estoico, casi dándole a entender que ya sabía todo sobre su situación. **-Estas tijeras no son tuyas… ¿verdad?-**

 **-No sé de qué hablas madre… Ay… ¿a quién quiero engañar? Lo admito, no son exactamente mías mamá, Ponyhead me las dio hace no mucho tiempo, dijo que le sobraban, pero nunca supe de quien son en realidad.-** Star se resignó a decir la verdad, después de todo, su madre se había mostrado mucho más comprensiva de lo habitual.

 **-Entiendo, aprecio tu honestidad hija, pero esas tijeras son de Hekapoo, una miembro de la Alta Comisión Mágica. No entiendo cómo llegaron a ser posesión de tu amiga, pero si ella las reclama tendrás que devolverlas. Por ahora, puedes conservarlas, yo no diré nada al respecto.-** Moon guiño el ojo en señal de complicidad.

 **-Ahh… está bien, eso creo…-** Star no estaba precisamente acostumbrada a que su madre le estuviera dando esa clase de libertad. Bueno, no ganaba nada con cuestionarla ahora.

 **-Uff, ya me siento mejor, ¿de qué me perdí?-** Marco se acercó a ambas. Ya estaba correctamente vestido, al parecer la reina reparo sus ropas que fueron dañadas durante la guerra, ahora usaba su ropa normal, casi como si no hubiera pasado nada, aunque el aún conservaba algunas cicatrices en el rostro.

 **-Volvemos a la Tierra Marco…-** Murmuro la princesa con una sonrisa.

 **-Genial ya extraño estar en casa, solo espero que mis padres no estén muy molestos por mi ausencia…-** Marco parecía un poco preocupado por la situación, aunque sus padres difícilmente notaban algo de lo que hacían.

 **-Bien si no necesitan nada más, pueden irse ahora…-** Moon alzo la voz para llamar a un muy ausente genio azul. **-¡Glossarick! Envía el libro a mi hija a la Tierra, voy a necesitarte en Mewni un tiempo, prepara los guerricornios para mí y River.-**

Entonces el genio apareció de la nada. Mientras que aun flotando, hacia una reverencia a la reina.

 **-Como ordene, su majestad-** Entonces el genio trono sus dedos y una chispa mágica exploto de forma fugaz. **-Listo, sus monturas están listas y el libro fue enviado correctamente a la Tierra.-**

Star se sorprendió al verlo, tenía mucho tiempo que no sabía de él.

 **-¡Glossaryck! ¡Me alegro de verte! ¿Dónde estuviste todo este tiempo?-** Exclamo Star muy emocionada, ya que casi se había olvidado de él.

- **Comiendo en mis aposentos… obviamente.-** Respondió el genio sin darle mucha importancia al entusiasmo de la princesa **. -Pero escuche buenas noticias de ustedes, ¿es cierto que ya están comprometidos?**

Star y Marco se sobresaltaron un poco por la pregunta, sonrojándolos de forma violenta. Sin embargo, ambos se observaron mutuamente, mientras compartían una sonrisa y se tomaban de las manos.

 **-Si… lo estamos.-** Respondió Marco apretando con cariño la mano de Star.

 **-Un poco prematuro para mí gusto… ¿pero quién soy yo para juzgar? Nos vemos luego chicos…-** El genio se despidió con un ademan de su mano, solo para volver a desaparecer.

 **-Cuídate mucho hija, si necesitas algo no dudes en llamarme.-** Entonces Moon atrapo a su hija en un cálido y afectuoso abrazo.

 **-Descuida mamá…-** Star devolvió el abrazo con el mismo cariño.

Al soltarse de su hija, la reina se acercó a Marco, un poco más seria de lo necesario.

 **-Muy bien Marco, como Guardián y prometido de mi hija espero que actúes en consecuencia, protegiéndola de cualquier daño. ¿Puedo contar contigo?-** Moon mostro una cara intimidante, para saber si el chico aún conservaba el valor que mostro en el combate de compromiso.

 **-Con mi propia vida si es necesario…-** Al decir esto, Marco llevo su puño al corazón, mostrando lo comprometido que estaba con la seguridad de Star.

 **-De acuerdo, cuídate muchacho…-** La reina también se acercó al chico para darle un cálido abrazo.

Entonces, Star se adelantó un poco, abriendo un portal con sus tijeras recuperadas. Marco se acercó a ella, y tomo su mano para que entraran juntos al portal. Sobra decir que las marcas en las mejillas de Star ahora mismo brillaban como si fueran antorchas de un profundo color rosado.

¿Y quién podría culparla? Prácticamente lo que vivía ahora, es casi un sueño para ella.

Así fue como Star y Marco, regresaron a la Tierra después de incontables pruebas y dificultades en Mewni. Lo que nunca habían esperado, fue que se marcharon siendo amigos, y volvieron como algo… mucho más personal de lo que podría explicarse.

Una vez que los chicos se fueron, Moon apresuro en paso, bajando las escaleras con velocidad. Cuando llego a la base del castillo, River ya la estaba esperando con su armadura de combate y Glossarick flotando cerca del hombro del rey.

 **-¿A dónde vamos cariño?-** Pregunto River un poco confundido, si la guerra ya habia llegado a su fin, ¿entonces a quien buscaban exactamente?-

 **-¡A buscar y destruir a Toffee! ¡Glossaryck, te quedas a cargo! ¡Hiyah!-** Moon espoleo a su montura con fuerza y avanzo a toda velocidad, liderando la carga. River, también tomo velocidad, acercándose poco a poco a su esposa.

El genio azul, mostro una cara de indiferencia, mientras que murmuro unas palabras para sí mismo.

 **-Esto será muy problemático…-** Entonces el observo que ya había anochecido, y al fijar su vista las lunas de Mewni, casi todas por completo estaban oscurecidas. Solo faltaba muy poco para que la de mayor tamaño, entrara en las tinieblas por completo.

 _ **(Tiempo pasado)**_

 _ **Montañas Dentadas, en la Tumba de Celeste, 1 hora después de que Star y Marco volaran hacia el castillo de la Capital.**_

 _ **9 días antes del combate de compromiso.**_

Donde antes estaba una espada, ahora solo quedaba un pequeño agujero, mientras que de este había mucha sangre alrededor. Una figura agónica se arrastraba poco a poco, intentando salir de ese lugar.

La criatura no se había reformado por completo, solo ambos brazos, la cabeza con una leve cabellera y una parte de las piernas, sin embargo, la piel regenerada al ser tan delgada terminaba por rasgarse mientras avanzaba por el suelo. Gracias a su poder sanador, la sangre que dejaba atrás lo seguía para volver a su cuerpo, limpiando cualquier rastro que lo implicara en esa situación.

Entonces al salir de la tumba, paro unos momentos.

Tirándose de espalda, observo el cielo sobre él… mostrando un enfado inimaginable, cerro su puño recién formado y lo estrello violentamente al suelo, al mismo tiempo que las pupilas de sus ojos se volvían purpuras.

Al quedarse quieto, pudo regenerarse un poco más rápido, recuperando su piel y su cabello por completo.

Pero regenerarse desde un solo pedazo de su cuerpo era muy difícil, al menos, antes tenía un dedo completo, pero ahora solo era parte de uno de sus huesos.

La última vez que lo hizo su brazo derecho no se formó igual que antes, parecía estar influenciado por _algo_ que lo obligo a quedarse en ese putrefacto estado.

Solo que esta vez, su brazo por fin se regeneró por completo, libre de la corrupción que antes llego a formarse. Al menos con esto, una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en la cara de Toffee. Sin embargo, el recuerdo de su última batalla le arrebato cualquier alegría que pudiera tener.

 _El traidor_ … Lynx…

Nunca habría imaginado, que alguien como él sería el culpable de que sus planes fallaran. Era algo por completo ilógico y descabellado que haya tomado a un simple humano como discípulo, pero… al menos pudo asimilar parte de esa magia ancestral, como el insistía en llamarla.

Y esa mocosa Butterfly, aprendió un hechizo antiguo con solo leerlo de una casi intangible ruina, el talento que tiene esa niña ahora es mucho mayor que al de su madre cuando se enfrentó a él.

Tenía que admitirlo, ambos chicos que alguna vez pensó que serían fácilmente manipulables y que podría romperlos si así lo deseara, se habían transformado en una amenaza más que real y tangible.

Toffee cerró sus ojos, intentando sentir alguna otra parte de su cuerpo que pudiera estar libre, para utilizarla como un respaldo después.

Estuvo así durante unos minutos, hasta que abrió sus ojos poco a poco, mostrando una demencial sonrisa.

 **-Nada…-** Murmuro el monstruo sonriendo. **-No quedo nada…-**

 **-Ese hechizo… era idéntico al que Moon uso en mi contra hace años, si me hubiera dado de lleno…-** Al mencionar esto recordó su lucha contra Marco y como el humano, casi agonizando, se las ingenió para sorprenderlo, arrancándole el brazo de su cuerpo.

Pero, aunque fue por el que pudieron alcanzarlo con ese hechizo tan peligroso, le dio gracia un pequeño detalle.

 **-Que irónico… el humano salvo mi vida intentando matarme, debería agradecérselo…-** Sus ojos brillaron con un purpura mucho más intenso al decir esa palabra.

 **-La próxima vez que lo vea…-**

Le molestaba bastante que aun siguiera vivo por algo así, algo que por completo escapaba de sus planes y era una verdadera humillación para su orgullo Septariano.

Cuando el monstruo recupero la sensibilidad en la parte baja de su cuerpo, se percató de que sus piernas ya se habían formado… eran un poco débiles, pero tenían suficiente fuerza como para que pudiera seguir su camino. Al levantarse, sostuvo su mano derecha con su izquierda examinándola de manera exhaustiva. Su brazo derecho ya estaba completo, lo único diferente seria que su piel aun parecía delgada, incluso transparente, pero al menos esta vez ya no tenía ese aspecto tan desagradable como al principio.

Ese detalle parecía calmarlo, las pupilas de sus ojos volvieron a su color natural amarillo, mientras observaba las lunas de Mewni, estas seguían oscureciéndose… tal y como había planeado.

 **-Perfecto… esos niños no se percataron de nada.-** Murmuro para sí mismo el monstruo mientras sonreía.

 **-Ahora, solo hace falta esperar a que la puerta se abra por completo, eso llamara su atención donde quiera que** _ **ella**_ **esté.-** Al decir esto, Toffee siguió su camino, calmado y sereno, en dirección a cualquier población de monstruos que pudiera encontrar.

A pesar de que lo habían derrotado, todo seguía su curso, prácticamente, solo habían retrasado lo inevitable.

Incluso, le parecía bastante gracioso que _el traidor_ regresara cuando la mitad de su plan ya se había cumplido, y por lo que pudo hablar con él, no tiene ni la más mínima idea de lo que se avecina.

 **-Sería interesante ver… si el** _ **traidor**_ **aún está de su lado, una vez que su vieja** _ **amiga**_ **regrese trayendo la destrucción a sus espaldas…-** Al decir esto, el monstruo dejo salir una leve carcajada.

Sin embargo, observó un poco su propio cuerpo y se percató de algo que lo fastidio un poco.

 **-Grandioso, olvide que estoy desnudo…-** Toffee comenzó a mirar a su alrededor, pudo notar unas leves columnas de humo en el bosque bajando la montaña, por un momento pensó que eran Mewhumanos, pero por la reciente guerra, lo más seguro es que sean monstruos como él.

 **-Tal vez el pueblo nómada de Mu este cerca, usualmente llegan a la zona por estas épocas… necesito conseguir ropa, me siento demasiado vulgar exponiéndome de esta forma...-**

A pesar de lo que había dicho, Toffee siguió su camino montaña abajo, por ahora, solo debía dejar que las cosas tomaran su curso.

 _ **FIN DEL CAPITULO.**_

 _ **Primero que nada, quiero pedir disculpas por tardarme demasiado en el capítulo, he tenido un poco de trabajo extra, pero ahora que está terminado, podre dedicarle más tiempo a seguir escribiendo los capítulos, incluso puede que retome el proyecto de los dibujos, pero solo el tiempo lo dirá.**_

 _ **Puede que el capítulo sea un poco lento y algo más calmado, pero era necesario después de casi 5 capítulos seguidos dedicados casi enteramente en la acción, Por ahora, mostrare un poco sobre el desarrollo de la relación de Marco y Star, y sus respectivas consecuencias una vez que regresaron a la Tierra.**_

 _ **Sin mencionar, que tal y como deje en claro en los principios este capítulo… las cosas se pondrán mucho, mucho peor…**_

 _ **Nuevamente agradecería mucho saber sus opiniones sobre el curso que está tomando la historia y también que opinan al respecto, también estoy abierto a cualquier sugerencia o critica, todo para mejorar la calidad de la historia.**_

 _ **Agradezco especialmente el apoyo a mi historia a SugarQueen97 y a Byakko Yugure por sus valiosísimos consejos y sugerencias, ya sea por medio de los reviews o por P.M, gracias a ustedes he mejorado mucho mi forma de escribir la historia hasta ahora, pero aún falta mucho que contar, así que cuento con ustedes hasta el final.**_

 _ **Sin dejar a nadie atrás agradezco el seguimiento y la marca de favoritos a:**_

 _ **Paulina RQ, GEMITHA0208, Cerezo de la Luna Haruna, Damaris Torres , c.d.e.g 98, isabellasc 2305, flowerforever355, Beta36, DairaB, 09, DavidCofficialWriter, Ghost Prime XIII, Hiyori-Yudai, Homura Li, Huachi-Sama, Ivonne365, Julivs, LenientSmg, LitaChat96, Lucky Ted, Midway23, Majestic Yokai Fauntleroy, MarcyBask, Meepy Writer, Mefistoteles, Noobsterblock, Rizel Iwaki, Sinon1308, Tsukiyomi Sora, Xenon666,abrilmillet, andrew579, , etherias dragneel, harunalin8767, ianavila12, Jmdrg, jocuda, kronos93lrt, poriqui158, rociobeluibarra, sakurassakurita, chars 1000, 606 Grace, Leonardo Leto, LitaChat96, LizzGaby, MarcyBask, NeoRenek, Rven910, thaisguiso, entre otros.**_

 _ **Muchas gracias por su apoyo y paciencia.**_

 _ **Atte. Torikami Riuzak**_


	14. De Vuelta a Casa

_**Capítulo 14: De Vuelta a Casa…**_

 _ **Casa de los Díaz**_

 _ **Habitación de Star, 12:01 pm.**_

Un leve ruido quebró el silencio que había en la casi abandonada habitación de Star, abriéndose en medio de lugar a un enorme portal y dejando entrar a ambos jóvenes sin mucho esfuerzo. Al entrar, Star y Marco observaron a su alrededor esperando algún recibimiento que los reprochara por parte de los padres del chico, se habían ausentado un tiempo demasiado largo como para que lo dejaran pasar solo porque sí. Pero a pesar de eso, no parecía haber nadie. Incluso, la usualmente desordenada habitación estaba limpia y sin ningún gramo de desastre, considerando la naturaleza de la princesa. Marco se asomó por el balcón para dar un vistazo y ver si aún había alguien alrededor pero todo estaba tranquilo.

Parece que en la Tierra ya era de día al igual que en Mewni, considerando que ambas eran dimensiones distintas, compartían los mismos horarios.

Ellos intentaron no hacer mucho ruido, si bien cabía a posibilidad de que los padres de Marco los esperaran en la sala con los brazos cruzados, parecía que no había ni un alma. No les sorprendía mucho, ya que ambos solían ausentarse mucho por las mañanas, ya sea por el trabajo o por cualquier otro motivo, por ahora se ahorraban las explicaciones. Eso tranquilizo un poco a ambos adolecentes.

Sin embargo, Marco observo un poco a Star de reojo, ella parecía haberse desvelado quien sabe que tanto tiempo. Parecía haber estado en vela por la seguridad del chico por mucho tiempo, cuando el aún se estaba recuperando de su combate con Tom. Ahora el sentía una rara combinación de alegría y culpa, uno por ver que la chica a pesar de todo se preocupaba por él, y el otro por el deplorable estado que se encontraba en ese momento.

Él se acercó a ella tomándola del hombro con cuidado, no quería terminar azotado en el suelo otra vez solo por sorprenderla. Aun así Star, respondió de una forma positiva, su mano derecha tomo dirección hacia su hombro, casi masajeando los nudillos de Marco.

 **-¿Algo está mal… Marco?-** La princesa pregunto de forma un poco torpe y somnolienta, a causa de la falta de una buena noche de descanso.

Marco tuvo que aguantar un poco la risa, ella tenía el mismo aspecto como cuando se desveló buscando un hechizo para restaurar su brazo, evitando que un tentáculo diabólico se apoderara de el hace ya mucho tiempo. El recuerdo de esa situación lo obligo a comportarse un poco más serio al respecto, aun así, verla de esa forma era bastante… adorable.

 **-No realmente… pero… ¿Cuánto tiempo dormí realmente? Yo lo sentí como una noche normal…-** Marco ladeo la cabeza un poco, ya que nunca tuvo una respuesta antes. Apenas se había recuperado cuando Star ya estaba en la habitación y después de que Lynx hablara con Moon, no hubo mucho tiempo de preguntar algo.

 **-Si no me equivoco, 4 días… tienes el sueño pesado Marco… o esos combates de antes en serio te dejaron factura…-**

Al decir estas palabras, ella enfoco su vista al suelo, casi mostrando de forma abierta de que se sentía culpable al respecto.

 **-¿Y cuántas noches pudiste dormir tú?-**

 **-3 de 4-** Respondió Star, inclinado su vista a otra dirección.

Marco aún se quedó observándola fijamente, sin creerle una sola palabra.

 **-Bueno… 2 de 4…-** Nuevamente ella giro su vista para evitar ser descubierta, pero una vez más, su lenguaje corporal la delato.

 **-Star…-** Marco cruzo los brazos, viendo a través de sus palabras supo que ella aun mentía, se había vuelto bastante bueno para notar eso… especialmente en ella.

 **-De acuerdo, tu ganas… estoy casi segura de que dormí 24 horas en total… durante ese tiempo… casi…-**

Una vez más, ella desvió la vista al vacío, y no para evadir alguna pregunta esta vez, sino porque realmente se sentía culpable por lo que Marco tuvo que sufrir… por ella.

El noto el gesto de inmediato, por lo que tomo a la princesa por los hombros obligándola a verlo a la cara con sus muy cansados ojos azules. Marco no pudo evitar sentir un poco de culpa también por eso.

 **-Star… Yo decidí aceptar el reto de tus padres, ¿recuerdas?-** Acto seguido, el llevo una de sus manos a su mejilla, acariciándola de forma suave. **-No podía quedarme de brazos cruzados y dejar que nos separaran así como así…-**

Si el objetivo de Marco era que Star se sintiera mejor, entonces efectivamente había dado en el clavo con tan leves palabras, ya que a ella la invadió una enorme sonrisa y sus ojos mostraron un familiar brillo que el pocas veces había visto, uno que mostraba pura alegría y a él le encantaba verla así.

Entonces ella se acercó al chico, ligeramente apoyando su peso en la punta de los pies e inclinando su cabeza para darle un pequeño beso en los labios. No es que el fuera tan alto, apenas la superaba por unos escasos 5 centímetros, quizá menos. Pero estaba demasiado cansada como para acercarse por completo o hacer algún otro movimiento.

Después de esa muestra de afecto, Star volvió a sonreírle, mientras que de forma silenciosa, dio media vuelta para dirigirse a su cama. Justo cuando se lanzó a ella y su cabeza se acomodó en su almohada, el sueño la invadió de inmediato.

Ciertamente no había dormido nada, y su cama de la Tierra, por alguna razón, le parecía mucho más cómoda que cualquiera que ella haya tenido en Mewni.

Marco quedo un poco embelesado por el beso de Star.

El pequeño gesto le había causado un enorme torrente de emociones, las cuales ahora ya podía apreciar sin preocuparse por algún combate próximo o el constante riesgo de morir, uno que venía presentándose más veces de las que él hubiera querido.

Sintió como si una corriente eléctrica recorriera todo su cuerpo, más a los pocos segundos, una enorme paz y tranquilidad lo invadía, toda esa combinación lo hacía sentirse muy bien.

Nunca hubiera esperado que Star, de todas as chicas en el mundo llegara a causarle esa clase de sentimiento, tan puro y sincero como ningún otro… Aunque si se piensa bien, el hecho de que no sea de este mundo tenga mucho que ver.

Entonces Marco camino de espaldas, aun contemplando a la princesa durmiente, mientras que giro un poco para abrir la puerta y dirigirse a su propia habitación, para ver si había algún cambio desde ahí.

Sin embargo, apenas toco la perilla de la puerta cuando sintió… peligro, pero no se sintió en una medida mayor, sin embargo, sus recientes experiencias le habían enseñado a tomar en serio cualquier amenaza, por más pequeña que esta fuera.

Algo más había girado la perilla, listo para entrar.

Simplemente estupendo.

No estaban ni cinco minutos de vuelta en la Tierra y algo estaba amenazándolos de nuevo. Como parte de su reacción, los ojos de Marco se tornaron purpura de forma inmediata, listo para hacer pedazos a cualquiera que se cruzara en su camino, ya sea cualquier monstruo hipnotizado, el imbécil de Ludo o hasta el mismísimo Toffee si es que tiene la mala suerte de pararse frente a él.

No dejaría que nada le hiciera daño a la chica a sus espaldas, ¡Star estaba durmiendo por todos los cielos! ¿Es que ni siquiera eso es sagrado?

Marco retrocedió un poco, para dar espacio a lo que sea que estaba por entrar, completamente preparado para lo peor.

Cuando la puerta se abrió, un objeto de madera se precipito rápidamente a la cara del chico, tal vez un mazo de guerra, y él lo atrapo con una mano sin mucho esfuerzo, astillando un poco el objeto por la fuerza aplicada. Entonces dio un paso hacia adelante, dirigiendo su puño a lo que fuera que osara aparecerse.

Pero en el último segundo, Marco reconoció a la enorme figura frente a él frenando su golpe tan rápido como le fue posible.

Era su padre… y justo detrás de él se escondía una pequeña figura solo un poco más alta que el mismo, era su madre, quien de forma nerviosa seguía a Rafael.

 **-¿Papá?-** Pregunto Marco ladeando su cabeza un poco.

 **-¿Mijo? ¿Eres tú? ¡Pensamos que eran ladrones!-** Respondió Rafael casi pensando que había visto un fantasma… o algo peor.

 **-¡Marco!-** Grito Angie detrás de su marido, mientras que ambos se abalanzaban sobre el pobre muchacho, aplastándolo.

El chico rápidamente quedo aplastado por el peso de ambos, pero aun así no sintió nada, casi como si se hubiera acostumbrado al dolor… o quizás después de tanta lucha parte de sus nervios estaban literalmente muertos.

Marco observo el objeto astillado a un lado de su cabeza, lo que había pensado que fue un mazo de guerra, en realidad era un simple bate de béisbol. Utilizando su mano libre, el chico lanzo el objeto por debajo de la cama de Star con precisión, escondiéndolo exitosamente. Ahora mismo, preferiría ahorrarse la mayor parte de las explicaciones. A pesar de que sus padres son realmente comprensivos, se alterarían demasiado si escucharan la historia completa.

Ambos se pusieron de pie, aun abrazando cariñosamente al chico, pero súbitamente, algo les recordó que debían estar enojados con él.

Entonces se separaron y la primera en hablar fue Angie.

 **-Me alivia mucho verte hijo, pero… ¿Por qué se ausentaron tanto tiempo?-** Angie se veía sumamente preocupada, sin embargo, mantuvo la calma al hablar **. -¡Por más de dos semanas no supimos nada de ustedes! ¿Qué estuvieron haciendo?-**

Rafael solo se limitó a observar de brazos cruzados a su hijo, esperando al menos una respuesta razonable.

Antes de contestar a la pregunta, Marco se quedó estupefacto. ¡¿Dos semanas?!

Eso era difícil de creer, pero a la vez sonaba bastante lógico, si lo pensaba bien.

La invasión, la lucha con Toffee y el combate de compromiso; eso a lo mucho podía recordarlo como poco menos de una semana, incluyendo el tiempo que tuvo que sanar después de quedar tan mal herido en más de una ocasión. Pero eso solo fue la perspectiva que tuvo todo ese tiempo.

Todo eso cuadraba, pero aun así tenía que inventar alguna escusa, contar todo eso pondría completamente histéricos a sus padres, sin mencionar lo último, ¿cómo iba a explicar que ahora que él y Star estaban comprometidos? Al menos bajo los términos de Mewni claro está, así que pensó en evadir la pregunta con otra pregunta.

 **-¿Los padres de Star no les contaron nada?-** Pregunto el chico, apelando que por alguna suerte del destino, los reyes de Mewni supieran informar la situación con delicadeza, evitando cualquier cosa que podría verse negativa.

 **-De hecho… si, así fue y por eso estamos preocupados…-** Respondió Rafael, con su distinguido tono latino.

 **´´ Eso definitivamente no sonó nada bien, solo espero que fuera Moon quien se comunicó… así estaría más tranquilo.´´** Marco pensó e imploro a su suerte que si alguna vez lo abandonara, no fuera en este momento.

 **-Hace unos días, el rey River nos llamó por el espejo de…-** La madre de Marco no había terminado de explicar cuando Marco cerro sus ojos e inconscientemente los rodo por fastidio.

No necesitaba escuchar el relato completo, sabía que River, casi inconscientemente, se la había jugado una segunda vez.

Primero Tom y ahora esto…

Él sabía que el rey inocentemente trato de ayudar, ya sea por iniciativa propia o porque su esposa se lo pidió. Sin embargo, a veces tener buenas intenciones no sirve de nada si el resultado es perjudicial.

Incluso, un pensamiento en broma llego a la mente de Marco, de que el rey probablemente haya iniciado alguna guerra por error. Aunque tiempo más tarde él se enteraría de que realmente tuvo razón, dañando un poco más la reputación de River. El realmente lo estimaba, por la forma que lo ha tratado antes y también por ser un buen padre para Star, pero sus acciones recientes dejaban mucho que desear.

Por ahora, decidió terminar de escuchar lo que su madre decía, tal vez podría inventar alguna mentira en base a ello. Aunque mentir lo hacía sentir sucio y desagradable, ahora mismo la situación lo ameritaba.

 **-… dijo algo sobre un combate de compromiso…-** Continuo Angie, después de que Marco volviera a prestarle atención. **-También peleas con lagartos inmortales, guerreros medievales y príncipes demonios, nada de eso suena a algo que harías hijo. Por eso queríamos que tú mismo nos lo dijeras…-**

Estupendo, su suerte no lo abandono después de todo. Años de comportarse como el ´´chico seguridad´´ le habían dado la absoluta confianza de sus padres. Ahora mismo tenía que aprovechar.

 **-En realidad… fue evento real, tradición del pueblo de Star, era algo así como una obra teatral. Todos representaban un papel importante, solo que tomaba muchos días de preparación… incluso Star… al ser la princesa se tomó muy en serio que todo saliera bien, por eso esta tan cansada, así que mejor dejémosla dormir por ahora.-**

Entonces Marco empujo suavemente a sus padres fuera de la habitación de Star, porque en parte ya no quería hacer más ruido y que interrumpieran el sueño de la princesa.

Cuando salieron de la habitación, y tomaron curso dirigiéndose escaleras abajo, Rafael observo un poco la cara de su hijo. Aunque solo pudo notarlo brevemente, pudo distinguir varias cicatrices en su rostro.

 **-¿Siempre has tenido esas marcas mijo?-** Pregunto el padre de Marco con curiosidad.

Acto seguido, Angie tomo la cara de Marco para inspeccionarla exhaustivamente, confirmando lo que su esposo había mencionado unos momentos atrás.

 **-¿Y esto cómo te paso Marco? Tu no solías tener cicatrices...-** Pregunto su madre un tanto sorprendida por las marcas, usualmente su hijo era demasiado cuidadoso como para hacerse algo como eso, incluso si fuera por accidente.

 **-¿Qué? ¿Esto?-** El chico toco su rostro, mostrando un tono de voz indiferente para restarle importancia. **-Solo fue un poco de utilería que cayó en mi cara, no fue nada grave, la mamá de Star pudo curarme sin problemas.-**

Usualmente, a Marco le costaba mucho mentir, especialmente a sus padres, pero ahora mismo lo estaba haciendo con una facilidad que le parecía sumamente extraña. Al menos le sacaría provecho esta vez.

Ahora el chico cambio su semblante a uno casi arrepentido, para darle más credibilidad a su historia.

 **-Sé que debimos avisar con tiempo de que nos quedaríamos más, pero tampoco quería interrumpir las festividades, ya pueden imaginarse como son de testarudos los de la realeza. Además, prácticamente a mí me dieron uno de los papeles principales… intérprete a un héroe local, pero no se me dan mucho esas cosas.-** Al decir esto, el semblante del chico no cambio, se mostró serio pero angustiado.

Ambos padres se observaron mutuamente, eso no se parecía mucho a lo que el rey River les había contado, aunque no se fiaron mucho de el tampoco, era difícil de creer que alguien tan imprudente podía asumir el cargo de una reino entero. Además, su hijo nunca antes les había mentido, así que prefirieron darle el beneficio de la duda, después de todo, ambos adolecentes habían vuelto sanos y salvos.

 **-De acuerdo Marco, pero es la última vez que hacen algo así, no tienen idea de lo mucho que nos preocuparon.-** Murmuro su madre, sosteniéndose el pecho, completamente aliviada por saber que su hijo estaba bien. **-Además, se supone que debieron volver a clases hace 3 días, tuvimos que mentir diciendo que estaban enfermos, así que será mejor que se preparen para ir a la escuela a primera hora de la mañana.-**

 **-Lo haremos mamá, no te preocupes, estaré en mi cuarto si me necesitan...-** Marco giro sobre sus tobillos y se dirigió a su habitación de forma calmada, para evitar levantar más sospechas de sus padres.

Cuando llego a su habitación, y cerró la puerta detrás de él, el observo con cuidado toda la habitación, por algún motivo, todo le parecía sumamente distinto. Pero no había ningún cambio, el lugar estaba limpio y ordenado como la última vez que estuvo ahí, sin embargo, se sentía como un extraño en un lugar nuevo, considerando que el había vivido ahí casi toda su vida.

 **-Mi habitación… ¿Siempre fue tan pequeña?-** Se preguntó el chico así mismo, aunque no pensó en ninguna respuesta realmente.

Mientras tanto sus padres hablaron entre ellos.

 **-Me alegro tanto de que no hayan estado en peligro, pero aun así hablare con la madre de Star para asegurarme... solo por si acaso.-** Angie relajo un poco sus brazos, ya que durante toda la plática con Marco los mantuvo en alto como si estuviera rezando.

Ella dirigió la cocina, imaginaba que ambos chicos podrían tener hambre, así que se decidió a prepararles un refrigerio.

Estaba a punto de llegar cuando giro su cabeza y observo a su esposo de reojo. Rafael parecía hipnotizado observando su propia mano y segundos después, miro hacia donde Marco se había ido.

 **-¿Amor? ¿Todo está bien?-** Pregunto Angie preocupada.

Rafael se reservó sus palabras unos momentos, antes de responderle a su esposa.

 **-¿Tú no te diste cuenta verdad, cariño?-** Respondió el latino de forma seria.

 **-¿A qué te refieres?-** La madre de Marco parecía angustiada al ver a su marido de esa forma, el nunca perdía esa jovial y alegre personalidad que lo caracterizaba.

 **-Cuando entramos en la habitación de Star, use toda mi fuerza en el bate con ambos brazos, pero Marco lo detuvo con una sola mano… incluso sentí… que si él lo hubiera querido, ya lo habría partido en dos.-** Entonces la expresión del hombre cambio a una preocupada.

 **-Pero eso no fue todo, en sus ojos… había algo muy perturbador en ellos y en cómo me miraron antes de entrar.-** Rafael bajo sus propios ojos, observando el suelo, distraído, como si lo que hubiera visto no fuera su hijo, si no a un horrible monstruo, al menos en cuanto a la presencia que proyectaba.

Angie trato de acercarse, con la mera intención de confortar a su esposo y que explicara correctamente lo que estaba diciendo, obviamente Marco era el mismo de siempre y el chico no podía matar ni una mosca.

Pero al dar dos pasos se dio cuenta de que su esposo estaba… ¿llorando?

 **-Mi amado hijo… se está volviendo un hombre fuerte y tenaz, como mis ancestros de la madre patria. Pronto ya no necesitara a su querido pero debilucho padre…-**

Entonces el hombre lloro de una forma contenida cubriéndose los ojos con uno de sus brazos, como si le avergonzara que lo vieran de esa forma, pero al mismo tiempo se sentía orgulloso.

Angie por un momento se había asustado de verdad, creyendo que su esposo había notado algo raro en su hijo, pero al parecer no fue así.

 **-Tú siempre serás fuerte para mi amor…-**

Entonces ella se acercó a él, palmeándole la espalda y ayudándolo a caminar a la cocina. Preparar algo de comer le ayudaría a superar esa pequeña crisis paternal.

 _ **Casa de los Díaz.**_

 _ **Sala principal, 10:50 pm.**_

Marco estaba sentado frente al televisor de la sala en su sofá favorito, intentado buscar algún canal que fuera entretenido. Pero todo lo que veía ya no le agradaba tanto como antes, ya sean películas de kung fu o artes marciales, hasta algunos programas de cocina que le ayudaban a mejorar sus habilidades culinarias.

A grandes rasgos ahora le parecían demasiado… simples. O al menos así intento darle una explicación ya que estaba sumamente aburrido.

Unos minutos después, escucho que alguien bajaba por las escaleras. Al sonar como pasos ligeros y suaves intuyo que se trataba de Star. Ella aun parecía estar somnolienta por el tiempo que estuvo despierta, pero al menos ya se sentía mucho mejor, aunque un poco despistada todavía por el momento.

De forma lenta, ella se acercó al chico acurrucándose a su lado, casi de una forma gatuna, mientras que bostezaba un poco, indicando que aún le faltaba descansar más.

 **-Hola…-** Pregunto la chica entre bostezos y acomodaba su cabeza en el hombro de Marco.

 **-Hey Star… ¿Te sientes mejor?-** El chico formulo su pregunta mientras intentaba reacomodar su peso en el sofá, y así asegurarse de que ella estuviera lo mas cómoda posible.

 **-Uh huh-** Asintió ella, dedicándole una somnolienta pero tierna sonrisa, al mismo tiempo que parecía sentirse preocupada… **-Lamento no haberte ayudado con tus padres… supongo que se enojaron bastante…-**

 **-En realidad, se lo tomaron muy bien, aunque tuve que maquillar un poco la verdad, por así decirlo…-** Marco rasco un poco su cabeza, en señal de que no estaba orgulloso por lo que hizo.

Star parpadeo un poco, le sorprendía esa clase de tolerancia de los padres de Marco, aunque en cierta forma esperaba algo así de ellos. Si ella se hubiera escapado el mismo tiempo estuvieron fuera, su madre pondría todas las dimensiones boca abajo y al revés para buscarla.

 **-Tengo que admitirlo Marco, tus padres son geniales… pero cómo se tomaron que ahora estamos… pues comprometidos…-** La princesa comenzó a sonrojarse y se aferró al brazo del chico con fuerza, mientras que las marcas de sus mejillas volvieron a encenderse como luces pálidas de neón, aunque no tan brillante como en otras ocasiones, probablemente porque no había descansado los suficiente.

La respuesta de Star le causo Marco exactamente la misma reacción que ella tuvo hace unos pocos segundos, pero al menos el tenia razones para no ¨divulgar¨ eso de forma abierta… al menos no todavía.

 **-Ehh… en realidad omití eso Star…-** Murmuro el chico mirando al techo. **-Es algo complicado explicarlo, apenas acabamos de volver. Ellos si estaban molestos, solo que pude calmarlos un poco para que lo dejaran pasar. Además, aquí en la Tierra tenemos un concepto un poco más complicado del compromiso… a nuestra edad es algo imposible…-** Al terminar de decir esto el chico bajo los ojos, parece que razonar un poco la situación lo entristecía.

 **-Ya veo…-** Ella respondió ladeando su cabeza, pero aun observando al chico. **-Pero no lo entiendo, ¿por qué tiene que ser todo complicado en tu dimensión? No parecía muy distinto a cuando salías con Jackie…-** Star cambio un poco su tono de voz, ligeramente molesta, aunque se distinguía muy poco ya que ella apenas había descansado lo suficiente para mantenerse consiente un par de horas. **-Aunque todavía te preocupabas por mí, parecías estar muy feliz con ella…-**

 **-¿E… Eso que tiene que ver?-** Pregunto el chico un poco confundido.

 **-Tiene mucho que ver realmente, desde que llegue a la Tierra te veías muy ilusionado con ella, incluso intente ayudarte… pero… después…-** Ella pauso un momento, un poco indecisa por lo que diría, pero hasta estas alturas, cuando ya todo se sabe entre ellos, la hizo sentirse un poco torpe.

 **-Nos volvimos más cercanos…-** Star se sorprendió al escuchar que Marco dijo las mismas palabras que ella al mismo tiempo, pero aun así continuo.

 **-Sí… pero aun así, tengo la sensación de que estas forzado a estar conmigo, después de todo lo que te hize pasar…-** Los ojos de la chica comenzaron a cristalizarse por la tristeza que invadió a la princesa.

 **-Tú casi… mueres… todo porque yo no quería depender de mi madre…-** Star seco sus lágrimas con su brazo izquierdo, pero aun así volvían a brotar.

 **-Eso es algo que nunca me voy a perdonar… Y cuando apenas te recuperaste, mis padres no te dieron otra opción más que luchar otra vez… ¿qué clase de amiga soy si dejo que pases toda esa carga por tu cuenta…?-** Ella escondió su rostro en el hombro del chico, intentando ocultar como se sentía.

Marco se desconcertó un poco por la forma en que ella dijo esas palabras, lo habían tomado con la guardia baja. Pero Star tenía razón en varios aspectos, así que debía al menos dejar en claro cómo se sentía el realmente. Ella merecía saberlo de una vez por todas.

El abrazo cálidamente a la princesa, intentado reconfortarla un poco, era evidente de que su relación anterior con Jackie no le molestaba tanto (aunque prácticamente fue el origen de todo el desastre), sino lo que realmente afectaba a Star fueron todas esas penurias que tuvieron que pasar solo porque sus padres aun no comprendían del todo sus poderes heredados, a Lynx y los propósitos de su segunda conciencia.

A decir verdad, el mismo aún no estaba completo seguro de lo que Lynx realmente quería, pero el monstruo se había ganado su confianza, y por ahora, eso era suficiente.

 **-No llores Star… por favor. Todo lo que hice fue por mi decisión, además, lo que pasamos me ayudaron a entender porque quiero estar contigo y lo volvería a hacer si fuera necesario...-**

Marco tomo el rostro de Star y seco sus lágrimas con la manga de su suéter rojo, ella ya no se sonrojaba ni mostraba ningún gramo de tristeza. En su lugar su rostro se ilumino de una alegría indescriptible, incluso la alegría se contagió en el muchacho, haciéndolo sonreír inconscientemente.

Sin embargo, aun debía decir algo, al menos para asegurarse de que Star se sintiera mejor.

 **-Pero ya no somos amigos ¿recuerdas? Somos algo más… significativo…-** El chico le dedico una media sonrisa a la chica antes de continuar. **-Aquí en la Tierra salir con alguien como lo hice con Jackie es algo normal. Pero cuando se habla de compromiso es completamente distinto.-**

Al decir esto, Marco pauso un momento para remarcar lo importante que sería lo que diría a continuación.

 **-Si se llega a ese punto, debe de ser con una persona a quien le tengas muchísima confianza y a la que se ame realmente. Ya que no solo se comparte ese momento, sino la vida misma y hay que pensar en las cosas que vienen en el futuro. Por ejemplo, aquí en la Tierra yo tendría que conseguir un anillo para ti, organizar una boda formal y ni hablar sobre pensar en los nombres de nuestros hijos…-**

Marco dejo de hablar al darse cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo, prácticamente estaba delirando en voz alta, pero fue muy tarde para deshacer lo que había dicho. No es que le molestara, es solo que es… demasiado pronto hablar de esa clase de temas.

Un pequeño silencio incomodo invadió la sala de la casa, uno que duro escasos dos segundos, pero para ellos se sintio como una eternidad.

 **-Oh…-** Ambos hablaron nuevamente al mismo tiempo. Esas últimas palabras sí que causaron un gran impacto en ellos. Uno de tal magnitud que los ojos de ambos se abrieron de una forma tan notoria que parecían faroles y cada gota de su sangre fue a parar directamente a sus rostros. Ya que curiosamente, ambos pensaron al mismo tiempo todas las acciones y consecuencias de lo que la palabra ¨hijos¨ implica.

Acto seguido, los dos se separaron un poco para poder refrescar un poco sus propias temperaturas, y el estallido de adrenalina fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para que Star se recuperara por completo del insomnio por varios minutos.

 **-Creo que estamos pensando demasiado a futuro…-** Marco nunca había estado tan nervioso en su vida, así que intento mantenerse calmado, por más imposible que eso parezca ahora.

 **-No podría estar más de acuerdo contigo Marco…-** Ella se veía igual o incluso más nerviosa que él, pero pudo distinguir, de forma disimulada, que ella tenía una leve sonrisita, como si de una victoria se tratara.

 **-¿Qué tal si nos centramos en el presente y vemos algunas películas antes de ir a dormir? Después de todo, volvemos a la escuela mañana… y hace mucho tiempo que no me siento solo a descansar.-** Pregunto el chico, intentando que el pensamiento anterior no volviera a presentarse en su cabeza.

 **-Okey…-** La princesa desvió la vista hacia un lado, intentando no verse muy afectada por que Marco estaba diciendo. Pero aun asi, el que Marco haya mencionado esa clase de cosas la hizo sentir… feliz. Si él ya tenía en mente esa clases de decisiones, es porque el realmente quería estar con ella.

 **-Yo… de verdad extrañaba hacer esto Marco.-** Murmuro Star sonriendo.

 **-También yo, Star...-** Murmuro el chico mientras buscaba algo que ver en la televisión.

Por su parte, ella tomo un gran respiro y se inclinó hacia un lado para apoyar su cabeza en el hombro del chico. Él se sorprendió un poco por el repentino movimiento de parte de la princesa, pero lo acepto acomodando su brazo en el cuello de Star, mientras que ambos se acomodaban para tener una mejor vista de la televisión sin dejar de estar juntos.

Mientras Marco buscaba en los canales, reconoció el comienzo de una película muy particular.

Era _**Mulan**_ , ya tenía algunos años desde la última vez que la vio, pero pensó que le gustaría mucho a Star. Así que dejo el canal donde estaba para que pudieran disfrutarla sin problemas, sin más que decir, ambos prestaron su total atención a la película. A veces durante la misma, Marco tuvo que explicar por qué la protagonista tenía que vestirse de hombre para poder ser aceptada en el ejército. Él le explico de forma breve que era parte de la cultura de ese entonces y que también eran costumbres muy arcaicas. A ella le causó mucha gracia, ya que Marco tuvo que hacer algo muy parecido en Santa Olga, a lo cual el chico no le agradaba mucho recordarse vestido de princesa, nada de eso le generaba alguna clase de beneficio… al menos no por ahora. Incluso pudo escuchar como Lynx se moría de la risa dentro de su mente al enterarse de tal relato.

Ya le parecía muy extraño que el monstruo no dijera nada… El monstruo se estaba tomando muy en serio lo que dijo sobre no ayudarlo más, pero eso no quiere decir que simplemente dejara de hablarle.

Pero aun así, disfruto poder tener un momento relajado con Star, sin preocuparse por alguna guerra que se avecinara o al desquiciado de Toffee, quien era más difícil de liquidar que una maldita cucaracha. Sin embargo, sabía que el monstruo fue destruido, no había forma que sobreviviera a un hechizo tan poderoso como el que Star utilizo contra él, volviéndolo poco más que polvo en el espacio. Pero algo dentro de él no estaba completamente convencido, casi podía sentir que el monstruo seguía por ahí, retorciéndose y planeando alguna manera de vengarse _destruyéndolo_ todo a su paso.

Pero el estaría listo, ya había dominado por completo la magia que le heredaron, él se convirtió en el discípulo de un monstruo casi legendario en la historia de Mewni, su magia era lo suficientemente avanzada como para hacerle frente incluso a un demonio, algo que ningún humano había logrado antes y si ese lagarto volvía a mostrar su rostro, se encargaría de eliminarlo de una vez por todas… con sus propias manos si hacía falta.

Por ahora decidió dejar eso de lado, a veces si se piensa demasiado en el futuro uno termina olvidando se de disfrutar lo que se tiene en el presente, así que siguió abrazándola, con todo el cariño que pudo darle en ese momento. Prácticamente, ya no veía a Star como una princesa ni como su mejor amiga, sino como una compañera de vida, la cual estaría más que contento de compartir todo con ella. Después de todo, conocerla hizo que toda su vida se volviera una aventura de en sueño, y no dejaría que nada ni nadie le arrebatara eso.

Pero aun con todo ese conocimiento, sabiduría y el cariño de Star en su corazón… hay algo que Marco no había dominado todavía… y terminaría por aprenderlo de la peor forma posible.

Sin embargo, después de una noche increíblemente divertida viendo películas y bromeando sobre ellas, ambos cayeron dormidos, totalmente absortos de lo que sucedía alrededor de ellos.

 _ **Casa de los Díaz.**_

 _ **Sala Principal. 6:30 am.**_

Era temprano, y para los padres de Marco era ya muy tarde.

Rafael no llegaría a tiempo a una exposición de en la cual vendía sus esculturas de arte y pinturas. Él es bastante bueno, y más que un pasatiempo, es lo suficientemente factible como para poder vivir de ellas y mantener una casa, con huéspedes incluidos. Además de que siempre tenía el apoyo de su esposa, gracias a su carisma y personalidad, siempre podía encontrar excelentes compradores para el arte de su esposo. Realmente hacían un equipo formidable.

Ambos se preparaban para partir, pero Angie noto algo en la sala mientras arreglaba su cabello. Al acercarse un poco pudo ver a los jóvenes adolescentes que ahí dormían. A primera vista, no el pareció en absoluto extraño, no era la primera vez que veía a esos dos juntos de esa forma, pero… al prestar más atención, se dio cuenta de que estaban inusualmente cerca, incluso estaban abrazados al dormir.

Ella se sostuvo su barbilla, pensando y analizando a ambos chicos mientras dormían. Hasta que se decidió a llamar a su esposo, para tener al menos un segundo punto de vista. Rafael acudió al llamado de su mujer tan rápido como le fue posible, imaginando que necesitaba ayuda con alguna cosa. Pero en su lugar encontró a Angie observando a los jóvenes que dormían en el sillón.

 **-¿Qué sucede amor?-** Pregunto el latino un poco confundido por la situación.

 **-¿Notas algo extraño aquí?-** Hablo Angie mientras inclinaba su cabeza hacia su hijo y Star con una media sonrisa.

 **-Nada raro, es solo mi hijo, abrazado con su mejor amiga, durmiendo en el sillón…-** Rafael rasco un poco su cabeza al ver que su esposa no parecía muy satisfecha con la respuesta. **-Pues… si me lo preguntas a mí, se ven un poco como nosotros cariño.-**

 **-Exacto.-** Respondió Angie sin ningún gramo de enojo u otra emoción negativa, más que nada, parecía sorprendida por la situación y más porque su esposo aun no entendía a lo que ella se refería.

 **-Solo están durmiendo Angie, nosotros hemos hecho eso a…-** Pero se vio interrumpido por su propia idea surgiendo de su cabeza. **-Oh… ya veo a que te refieres…-**

Un poco avergonzado, él se acercó a su esposa para abrazarla desde su espalda.

 **-No veo cual es el problema, ¿te molesta?-** Rafael murmuro estas palabras, sonando un poco preocupado. **-Sé que dos jóvenes vivan juntos como lo han hecho hasta ahora podría ser un problema, pero ambos han demostrado ser bastante responsables.-**

 **-¿Qué? No, no es eso, es solo… que ellos pudieron contarnos al respecto.-** Ella sostuvo los brazos de su marido en forma cariñosa para responder a la muestra de afecto. **\- Además, se suponía que Marco ya estaba saliendo con una chica, creo que era Jackie, y si ahora esta con Star, ¿no estará jugando…?-**

Sin embargo, ella fue interrumpida por un comentario de su esposo, uno que era mucho más maduro que lo que él solía aparentar.

 **-Tranquila cariño, sabes que nuestro hijo no es así, le hemos enseñado a ser un caballero, y algo debió ocurrir entre ellos para que el cambiara de idea. Si te soy franco, me agrada mucho la otra chica también, pero Star es alguien especial, una princesa mágica de otra dimensión no es algo que se ve todos los días.-** Entonces Rafael beso a su esposa en la mejilla antes de continuar hablando.

 **-Dejemos que ellos nos digan que ocurre; cuando se sientan listos, lo platicaran con nosotros por su cuenta.-**

 **-Supongo que tienes razón…-** Murmuro Angie, casi para sí misma.

Al decir estas últimas palabras, ambos terminaron de prepararse, y salieron de la casa para poder vender las obras de Rafael.

 _ **2 HORAS MÁS TARDE.**_

Star se estiro cómodamente desde su lugar, juntando las palmas de sus manos para poder estirar por completo cada fibra de su cuerpo. Al terminar, ella aún tenía sus ojos cerrados, pero no recordaba cuando fue la última vez que había dormido tan bien en su vida, quizás porque había pasado en vela demasiado tiempo… o quizás es por el chico que ahora dormía a su lado.

Entonces abrió sus ojos poco a poco, parpadeando un par de segundos para que sus ojos se acostumbraran a la luz. Pero al ver a Marco tan plácidamente dormido a su lado le dibujo una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

Ella examino de reojo la cara del chico, no eran muy notorias, pero tenía varias cicatrices de las cuales no se había percatado antes, al menos no las del rostro. Ella se acercó un poco, y cuidadosamente, toco la cara del chico con su mano. Pudo sentir las pequeñas pero ásperas marcas que el chico tenia, sin embargo, al prestar más atención al resto de la piel, se dio cuenta de que era bastante suave, aunque tenía que evitar parte de las marcas.

Apenas tuvieron contacto físico, y el chico se estremeció un poco, abriendo los ojos de golpe como si buscara alguna amenaza en su entorno y alrededor de él nerviosamente, pero solo pudo sentir la mano de Star. Eso era más que suficiente para calmarlo.

El por su parte tomo la mano de la chica y la sostuvo en su rostro, como si disfrutara de la suavidad de la misma.

 **-Buenos días Star…-** Murmuro el chico con una sonrisa en el rostro.

 **-Buenos días Marco…-** Respondió ella con la misma sonrisa, incluso podía verse más expresiva que Marco.

 **-¿Qué tal dormiste? ¿Estuviste cómoda?-** Pregunto Marco mientras que juntaba ambas piernas en el sillón, como si estuviera haciendo yoga.

Star asintió un poco aun sonriendo.

 **-Creo que nunca había dormido tan bien en mi vida…-** Star acomodo su cabeza en el hombro de marco y el como respuesta la abrazo con su brazo más cercano.

 **-Me alegro, ¿quieres que prepare el desayuno?-** Entonces, Marco se levantó en dirección a la cocina, no necesitaba que ella le respondiera, sabía que tendría hambre.

 **-Si por favor, me debes una comida por cuidarte en Mewni…-** Ella sonrió de forma cálida, mientras observaba al chico caminar.

Marco solo movió su mano en señal de que estaba de acuerdo, mientras que entro en la cocina buscando que podría preparar.

Ella solo se estiro un poco, volviéndose acostar y se relajaba, si hubiera algo a lo que podría llamarse felicidad, serian esos valiosos momento que tenía con Marco.

 **-¡Oh por dios!-** Vocifero el chico desde la cocina.

La potencia del grito saco de balance a Star, quien de forma instintiva se levantó y saco su varita rápidamente, sin embargo la misma rapidez no le permitió sostenerla firmemente por lo que jugueteo con ella unos segundos con sus manos intentándola atrapar como si estuviera haciendo malabares.

Cuando ya tuvo su varita en las manos, se lanzó velozmente hacia dónde provino el grito y su varita brillo con un color verdoso, lista para lanzar su clásico repertorio de hechizos a cualquier enemigo que se haya aparecido.

Pero en lugar de eso encontró a Marco sosteniéndose la cabeza mirando el reloj de la cocina y poco a poco giro su cabeza para hablarle.

 **-Llegaremos tarde a clases Star…-**

Star casi choca ambas manos en su cabeza en señal de exasperación, aunque le agradaba ver que el chico no había perdido su peculiar forma de ser.

 **-¡Maldición Marco! Pensé que era algo grave…-** Ella relajo sus músculos, solo para tensarlos de nuevo cuando el chico la tomo del collar de su vestido y la acerco directamente a su propia cara.

 **-¡No lo entiendes! ¡Le prometí a mi padre que iríamos sin falta!-** Exclamo el de forma un poco ruidosa y escandalosa.

 **-Pero si ya estuvimos fuera más de dos semanas, un día mas no nos hará daño.-** Star soplo el cabello de su frente, de una forma despreocupada. - **Además, ya paso el autobús, y para serte sincera no quiero usar mis tijeras solo para ir a la escuela. Tendríamos que correr muy rápido para llegar a tiempo.-**

Entonces la mente de Marco recordó sus pruebas con Janna y que ahora podía usar sus mismos poderes como si fuera transporte.

 **-Correr no Star, saltar…-** Respondió el chico con una media sonrisa.

 **-¿Qué?-** Hablo ella un poco confundida.

 **-Trae tu mochila y el resto de tus cosas… tengo una idea.-** Al decir esto el chico salió disparado hacia su habitación por sus cosas también.

 **-Ugh… bien, pero… ¿y el desayuno?-** Star parecía un poco decepcionada, realmente disfrutaba la comida que Marco preparaba.

 **-Te prometo que mañana lo haré, por ahora, hay que concentrarnos en al menos llegar a la segunda clase, te espero afuera…-** Al decir estas palabras, el chico subió rápidamente las escaleras hacia su cuarto. Unos segundos después, volvió bajando aún más rápido. **-Deprisa Star, llegaremos tarde.-**

Ella rodó un poco los ojos, no le agradaba mucho que Marco insistiera en ir a la escuela, ella realmente preferiría pasar un poco más de tiempo con él. Pero que se le ha de hacer, deberes son deberes.

Asa que subió también por su mochila y utilizó magia para cambiar su pijama por su cambio de ropa clásico. Vestido aguamarina con botas en forma de monstruo.

Cuando regreso, él ya la estaba esperando en la puerta.

 **-Entooonces, ¿cuál es el plan?-** Pregunto Star, esperando una respuesta un poco desanimada.

 **-Dame unos segundos…-** Entonces, Marco cerro sus ojos un momento, mientras que de forma rápida y vertiginosa, varias partículas purpuras se abalanzaron sobre el chico. Esta vez, lo hicieron tan rápido que nadie alrededor se abra dado cuenta, a menos que estuviera observando a Marco más de 5 segundos.

Pequeños relámpagos purpura se esparcieron por su cuerpo, distribuyendo de forma uniforme toda esa fuerza vital de sus alrededores. Ahora el tomó su ya caracterizada forma del ¨Manto¨, solo que en ese momento su cabello casi no cambio y su piel siguió de un color normal, clara señal de que ya dominaba correctamente esa magia, aunque no pudo esconder el brillante color de sus ojos..

Star se sorprendió un poco al ver el cambio del chico. Ya lo había visto hacer eso al menos unas 10 veces, quizás menos, pero era la primera vez que veía eso de cerca y tenía la oportunidad de apreciarlo. A su punto de vista, Marco seguía siendo el mismo, pero ver que toda esa magia ¨oscura¨ imbuida en Marco lo volvía bastante intimidante… pero no para ella.

Sin embargo, lo que las llamo su atención fueron sus ojos. Claro, ella adoraba el color natural de los mismos, pero ver ese cambio tan intenso y repentino, era casi… hipnotizante.

Ella no se dio cuenta de que el chico se acercó a ella mientras lo observaba, él le dio la espalda y haciendo una seña con su mano, le indico a Star que subiera a su espalda.

 **-¿Huh?-** Star despertó de su trance cuando él se acercó lo suficiente y al comprender la seña de su mano, sonrió un poco por la proposición. - **¿Estás seguro…?-**

 **-Si… ya he hecho esto antes, así que no te preocupes.-** Respondió el mientras se agachaba un poco para que fuera más fácil subir a su espalda.

Entonces ella salto alegremente a su espalda, abrazándolo del cuello. Sin embargo, había algo que no se sintió bien. Al estar en contacto con la piel de Marco, está ya no era cálida y suave como en la noche anterior, ahora se sentía áspera y fría, casi como si de una piedra se tratara. Menos mal que el cambio era temporal, no le gustaría sentirlo así siempre.

Sin previo aviso, Marco salto a una gran altura hacia el techo de una casa, una vez que ella se aferró a su cuello, Star incluso tuvo que sostenerse con más fuerza para no caer. Ágilmente, el chico salto entre varios techos, cada vez más rápido, y a medida que avanzaba, la chica se estaba acostumbrando a los impulsos. Años de montar y domar guerricornios habían dado frutos.

Cuando avanzaron por la ciudad, Marco intento evadir los lugares demasiado concurridos, y si alguien los llegara ver, se aseguró de ir lo suficientemente rápido como para que solo los confundieran con una sombra. Incluso tuvo que pasar por algunos árboles, para no llamar la atención.

Ella se acostumbró a la velocidad y al movimiento del chico, encontrando un balance mientras avanzaban. Entonces alzo uno de sus brazos en señal de que se estaba divirtiendo como nunca.

Súbitamente, Marco aterrizo en un pequeño claro de césped bajando la velocidad de golpe, esto hizo que Star casi saliera disparada hacia adelante si no se hubiera sujetado bien antes.

 **-Llegamos a tiempo, te dije que podía hacerlo.-** Murmuro el chico mientras sonreía y las partículas purpuras se dispersaban de su cuerpo, dándole su apariencia normal.

 **-¡Al menos avisa cuando pares! Casi me caigo…-** Star bajo de la espalda de Marco, mientras intentaba arreglar su cabello. Este mismo quedo hecho un desastre, cubierto de un poco de polvo y algunas hojas, cortesía de la ruta que el chico había tomado.

 **-Lo siento Star, la última vez fue más fácil porque no llevaba a alguien en la espalda, si no en mis brazos… supongo que debo practicar mas.-** Respondió Marco mientras rascaba su barbilla, como si estuviera pensando.

Ambos comenzaron a caminar hacia la entrada de su escuela, ya que Marco había llegado por la parte posterior, asegurándose de que no llamar tanto la atención con su llegada.

Por su parte, Star se quedó pensando en lo que Marco había dicho… ¿Cargar a alguien en los brazos? Entonces una enorme curiosidad invadió su mente, así que intento hacer una pregunta un poco disimulada.

 **-¿Y a quién cargaste? ¿A Lynx?-** Murmuro la princesa riéndose. Aunque fue una pregunta disimulada, ella se imaginó tal proeza del chico y le dio mucha gracia, el monstruo era como unas 5 veces más grande que él, e imaginarlo cargándolo fue sumamente gracioso.

 **-En realidad… Fue a Janna, cuando ella me ayudo a probar mi magia en una chatarrería abandonada.-** El giro sus ojos hacia un lado y cruzo sus brazos, como si intentara recordar algo. **-Ahora que lo pienso, ella fue la primera en saber sobre mis poderes.-**

Star paro en seco al escuchar eso tubo la sensación de que algo dentro de ella se retorcía. Desde que Marco obtuvo la magia heredada de Lynx, siempre tuvo en mente que era la única que lo sabía, aunque si lo pensaba bien, Marco ya le había relatado sobre eso antes pero la sensación fue la misma. Sentía una combinación de celos y envidia por la situación, aunque no tenía ningún motivo para hacerlo. Se podría esperar esta clase de reacción con Jackie, ¿pero con Janna? Era algo ridículo.

Janna siempre ha sido una amiga excelente, sus excentricidades van de la mano con la personalidad de Star, pero aun así, ella no podía evitar sentir esa incomoda sensación de no ser la primera.

Marco noto que algo había molestado a Star, pero no entendía muy bien que era.

 **-¿Estas bien Star?-** Pregunto él preocupado.

 **-Nada… nada…-** Murmuro Star no muy convencida de sí misma. **\- Es solo que no ausentamos tanto tiempo que ya no me acuerdo de nada, mejor entremos a clase Marco.-**

Marco sonrió por la respuesta.

 **-No te preocupes, yo también estoy un poco oxidado, pero haré lo que pueda para ayudarte, cuenta conmigo.-** Respondió Marco con una media sonrisa.

 **-Gracias Marco… de verdad.-** Al decir esas palabras, ambos dirigieron su camino de vuelta a la escuela.

 **-Descuida…-** Respondió el chico siguiéndola de cerca.

Esas palabras fueron suficientes para despejar cualquier signo de inseguridad, calmándola por completo y haciéndola sonreír más que en cualquier otro momento de su vida.

 _ **Salón de detención, Secundaria de Ecko Creek.**_

 _ **Unos minutos antes de que Star y Marco llegaran.**_

Janna lucia bastante aburrida, tanto que ya se había carcomido toda la madera de su lápiz, dejándolo en un frágil esqueleto de grafito. Le parecía injusto que la enviaran a detención por una simple broma. Deberían de estar orgullosos, alguien en esa aburrida escuela pudo usar sus conocimientos de química aprendidos en la misma institución para hacer algo más que simples burbujas. En su lugar, creo una inofensiva bomba fétida. Daba igual si la peste les duraba 3 días a los desdichados que tuvieron la mala suerte de estar a 2 metros del radio de explosión, tenían que admitir que fue divertido.

Pero daba igual cuantas vueltas le diera al asunto, nadie ahí comprendía esa forma tan distinguida de divertirse, la tachaban de loca y excéntrica, pero a veces uno simplemente es como es, no se puede hacer mucho al respecto.

Sin embargo, a pesar de todo esto, sus amigos Star, Marco y Jackie parecían ser los únicos con los que se llevaba bien. Incluso en estos momentos se podría decir que extrañaba a los ausentes. Ella no se tragaba el cuento de que estaban enfermos y que no los podían recibir. Ella intuía que estaban en alguna dimensión desconocida, peleando en guerras y luchando contra demonios. Star era increíble luchando, pero si Marco llegara a dominar sus nuevos poderes, entonces ambos serian imparables. Algo que realmente le gustaría ver.

Eso sí que es emocionante… y no como las cosas que se puedan hacer en la Tierra. No es que fueran malas, sino que carecían de emoción. Incluso fue al concierto de Love Sentence con Jackie, quien difícilmente pudo conseguir los boletos por su cuenta, pero la banda le parecía indiferente.

Unos momentos más tarde, ella estornudo de repente, lo cual le pareció bastante extraño, ya que casi nunca se enfermaba o tenia alergias, quizás alguien debe de estar hablando de ella en ese momento.

Entonces, giro su cabeza hacia la ventana y una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

Pudo ver a Star y Marco, caminando sin ninguna clase de preocupación, cerca de la parte trasera de su escuela, en dirección para entrar a la misma.

Ella se sorprendió bastante, era casi como si alguna fuerza macabra habría reaccionado a sus propios pensamientos y los haya traído de vuelta.

 **-Vaya, vaya… Miren quienes han vuelto a casa.-** Murmuro para sí misma con una sonrisa juguetona.

FIN DEL CAPITULO.

 **Y miren quien volvió también, si pensaron que estaba muerto estan muy equivocados, no pienso dejar esta historia así como así.**

 **Últimamente he tenido algo de problemas para organizar mi tiempo, pero he encontrado un buen ritmo para escribir, así pienso subir otro capítulo antes de que termine el mes.**

 **Paso algo curioso en el capítulo anterior que escribí. Por alguna razón, mi historia aparece todavía actualizada como si fuera el 21 de Marzo, cuando lo subí el día 6 de Mayo. Curioso, muy curioso el caso.**

 **Incluso tengo la ligera sensación de que Fanfiction ya no me quiere aqui pero va a necesitar más que fechas desactualizadas para detenerme.**

 **Ok, ok, lo admito, creo que eso fue demasiado dramatismo por hoy.**

 **De nueva cuenta, me gustaría leer sus comentarios sobre mi historia y saber sus opiniones por este ligero cambio por el estilo de escritura. Como mencione en el capítulo pasado, los siguientes que vendrán serán un poco más tranquilos pero sin afectar la continuidad de la historia, ya que experimentar con la acción fue un éxito ahora intentare ver si se me dan otros aspectos a la hora de escribir, como por ejemplo, Starco para el pueblo xD.**

 **Pero no se preocupen, para los que comenzaron a leer mi historia por la acción pronto vendrán más capítulos centrados en ese tema, y les puedo asegurar de que quedaran sorprendidos.**

 **Agradezco especialmente a** _ **SugarQueen97**_ **por su constante apoyo con mi historia, y recomiendo en gran medida su historia ¨Star vs the Forces of Insecurity¨, la cual ha sido una de mis favoritas hasta ahora con este fandom.**

 **Como es costumbre y sin dejar a nadie atrás, agradezco el seguimiento y la marca de favoritos a:**

 _ **Byakko Yugure,**_ _**Paulina RQ, Ashuragod, GEMITHA0208, Cerezo de la Luna Haruna, Damaris Torres , c.d.e.g 98, isabellasc 2305, flowerforever355, Beta36, DairaB, 09, DavidCofficialWriter, Ghost Prime XIII, Hiyori-Yudai, Homura Li, Huachi-Sama, Ivonne365, Julivs, LenientSmg, LitaChat96, Lucky Ted, Midway23, Majestic Yokai Fauntleroy, MarcyBask, Meepy Writer, Mefistoteles, Noobsterblock, Rizel Iwaki, Sinon1308, Tsukiyomi Sora, Xenon666,abrilmillet, andrew579, , etherias dragneel, harunalin8767, ianavila12, Jmdrg, jocuda, kronos93lrt, poriqui158, rociobeluibarra, sakurassakurita, chars 1000, 606 Grace, Leonardo Leto, LitaChat96, LizzGaby, MarcyBask, NeoRenek, Rven910, thaisguiso, entre otros.**_

 _ **Muchas gracias por su apoyo y paciencia.**_

 _ **Atte. Torikami Riuzak**_


	15. Secuelas y Consecuencias

_**Capítulo 15: Secuelas y Consecuencias.**_

 _ **Salón de detención. Secundaria de Echo Creek, 8:50 am**_

Al ver a sus amigos de vuelta, Janna se emocionó un poco, ya que estar cerca de esos dos siempre traía aventuras emocionantes y eso la ayudaba a no sentir tanto hastío como el que le generaba estar en la escuela.

Ella observo a su alrededor, la mitad de los alumnos de detención estaban durmiendo y los otros se distraían haciendo quien sabe qué cosa. Así que se escabullo fuera del salón.

Normalmente habría una persona encargada de cuidarlos y procurar que se comporten, pero cuando contrataron a un estudiante de maestría, pensaron que sería un buen ejemplo para los chicos. Resulto todo lo contrario, ya el joven nunca estaba donde se suponía que debería siendo mucho más irresponsable que a los chicos que se suponía, él era un ejemplo a seguir, y a nadie parecía importarle.

Así los chicos podían irse cuando quisieran, aunque muchos al igual que Janna, optaban por no hacerlo ya que no tenían nada mejor que hacer. Al menos no hasta que ella vio a sus amigos llegar.

 _ **Interior de la secundaria Echo Creek., 8:53 am.**_

Mientras caminaba por los pasillos se aseguró de hacerlo con suficiente sigilo como para que otros profesores no se dieran cuenta que se había escapado, y de forma inteligente, supuso que sus amigos pasarían por ciertos salones antes de llegar a su clase. Ahora mismo deben de estar en camino hacia la clase de la señorita Skullnik, más específicamente matemáticas.

Ella sintió un leve escalofrió en su espalda, definitivamente lo le gustaban las matemáticas, así que decidió apresurarse.

Acelerando el paso, giro en una intersección de los pasillos y antes de que se diera cuenta choco directamente con Star derribándolas a ambas. Casi de forma inmediata Marco la ayudo a la princesa a levantarse.

Janna masajeo un poco su cabeza, el impacto fue algo fuerte e intento levantarse por su cuenta. Entonces una mano amiga, la tomo de uno de sus brazos y de forma rápida la envolvió en un cálido abrazo.

 **-¡Janna Banana!-** Exclamo Star mientras que abrazaba fuertemente a la chica. **-¡Me alegro mucho de verte!-**

Ella aún estaba un poco atontada por el golpe, pero devolvió el abrazo sin problemas, además, vio de reojo a Marco detrás de la princesa, quien mientras que una de sus manos la tenía en el bolsillo de su pantalón, con la otra hizo un amigable gesto, como si la saludara tímidamente.

 **-Me alegro de verte también Star…-**

Entonces, la ladrona en potencia se libró suavemente del abrazo de Star y se dirigió a Marco dándole un leve puñetazo en el hombro, en señal de camarería.

 **-Es bueno verte también chico seguridad… o debería decir chico oscuro, ¿qué tal manejas tus poderes ahora?-** Pregunto Janna con una media sonrisa.

Marco sonrió un poco también, mientras que observaba a su alrededor para asegurarse de que nadie lo estaba viendo, aunque no es que todos en la escuela le prestaran mucha atención realmente.

Entonces, alzo mano derecha frente a su propia cara, mientras que hacía que desde la punta de sus dedos hasta el antebrazo, varias partículas minúsculas y pequeños relámpagos recorrieran todo su brazo de arriba a abajo. Cerrando su puño, hizo desaparecer de inmediato la magia, no sin antes mostrar por unos segundos, sus característicos ojos purpura.

 **-Ya tengo un mejor control, gracias por preguntar.-** Respondió Marco, ligeramente confiado.

Entonces una curiosa voz se alzó en la mente del chico.

 _ **-Un momento, ¿esa no es la chica fantasma que te ayudo antes? Casi me había olvidado por completo de ella…-**_ Hablo Lynx con un tono sorprendido, aunque Marco se había hecho a la idea de que el monstruo no hablaría a menos que fuera necesario, era bueno escucharlo de vez en cuando.

 **-Oh… y Lynx manda saludos.-** Dijo Marco después de escuchar lo que su mentor había comentado. Hasta ahora, Janna es de las pocas personas a las que el monstruo les mostraba un leve respeto, por no decirlo de otra forma.

 **-Umm…-** Janna se tomó unos segundos para recordar a quien se refería el chico y no tardó mucho en averiguarlo. **-Ah sí… el monstruo de tu cabeza, hola para ti también Lynx.-** Entonces la chica palmeo un par de veces la cabeza de Marco, aunque esto irrito un poco al chico.

Star por su parte contenía un poco su risa, ya que ignorando el detalle de que habían perdido una clase y llegaron sumamente tarde a la escuela, la hacía muy feliz volver a encontrarse con sus amigos, sin preocuparse por alguna guerra, o… la llegada de la abominación de sus pesadillas.

De forma repentina el recuerdo borro la sonrisa de su rostro y se acercó Marco, intentando ocultar ese cambio de humor.

 **-¿No se suponía que vamos tarde Marco?-** Star se mostró un poco nerviosa, pero lo disimulo con una sonrisa.

 **-¡Es cierto! Vamos, aun alcanzamos la segunda clase, ¿no vienes también Janna?-** Pregunto el chico al darse cuenta de que Star tenía razón.

 **-Nah, se supone que estoy en detención ahora mismo, mejor vuelvo antes de que alguien se dé cuenta. Además, creo que Jackie y Starfan ya están en clase, así que mejor salúdenlas a ellas también.-** Dicho esto, ella dio media vuelta y a paso veloz tomo camino hacia el salón de detención.

 **-Me pregunto… ¿que habrá hecho ella esta vez?-** Murmuro Star, mientras su amiga desaparecía de su vista.

 **-Vámonos Star, podemos preguntarle cuando sea hora del almuerzo.-** Entonces Marco la tomo de la mano y lideró el camino.

 **-Ok… te sigo…-** Respondió Star un poco avergonzada de que le tomaran la mano, pensando en que opinarían los demás. Pero no le importó demasiado, estaba feliz por el simple hecho de que Marco hiciera ese gentil gesto, aunque terminaría por aburrirse terriblemente, es bueno estar al lado de las personas que la aprecian.

 _ **Salón de la señorita Skullnick, 9:02 am**_

Aun después de todas las medidas que Marco tomó, de todas formas llegaron tarde. Sabía que fue mala idea detenerse a saludar a Ferguson y a Alfonzo, quienes casi rompen en lágrimas al ver que él y Star estaban bien. Por su parte, Ferguson pensaba que ellos se habían ausentado tanto tiempo debido a que se contagiaron de un raro virus en otra dimensión, fundiéndoles el cerebro y convirtiéndolos en zombis.

Alfonzo, menciono que simplemente ellos habían muerto en alguna dimensión extraña y que nunca habían recuperado sus cadáveres, aunque por el tono que lo dijo claramente estaba bromeando.

Sin embargo, a Marco no le hizo mucha gracia y tuvo una sensación extraña de deja vu, ya que genuinamente estuvo a punto de morir más de una vez durante sus aventuras en Mewni. Menos mal que ellos no prestaron atención a sus cicatrices en el rostro como lo hicieron sus padres. Aun así la conversación se estaba extendiendo demasiado, entonces Marco volvió a tomar de la mano a Star y ambos se apresuraron para llegar a clases, despidiéndose del par de una forma un poco incomoda.

Pero ya era tarde… exactamente 2 minutos tarde.

La señorita Skullnick observo de mala gana a ambos jóvenes llegar, mientras a estos mismos les faltaba un poco el aire para respirar por la prisa que tenian. Pero en cuanto a la clase, algunos sonrieron un poco al verlos a ambos sanos, otros, simplemente los miraron con desinterés.

Sin embargo, Starfan casi se desmaya cuando vio al motivo de todo su fanatismo. Por otro lado, Jackie también se alegró mucho al verlos, haciendo señas a ambos para que se sentaran cerca de ella. A su lado, había dos asientos vacíos, los cuales daban la impresión de que nadie se había sentado ahí en semanas. Aunque uno no sabría decir si fue por respeto o por temor de contagiarse de la inexistente enfermedad que los padres de Marco habían inventado.

Pero antes de que se pudieran mover, la maestra troll se levantó de su asiento y con un semblante amenazante se dirigió a los recién llegados.

 **-¿Pero miren lo que trajo el conserje? ¡Llegan tarde!-** Exclamo la maestra con su habitual mal humor.

 **-Bueno… nosotros…-** Respondieron Star y Marco al mismo tiempo, un poco intimidados por la maestra.

 **-¡No me respondan! Solo quiero saber una cosa antes de darles el peor examen sorpresa de sus vidas…-** Al decir esto, la cara de la maestra se suavizo un poco. **\- ¿Están bien chicos?-**

La pregunta tomo por sorpresa a ambos adolecentes, no es que sea la primera vez que escuchan a su profesora hablarles de forma amable, pero era algo muy raro y su actitud no coincidía con la situación.

 **-Si… estamos bien.-** Respondió Star con una media sonrisa.

 **-Uff, menos mal, pensé que terminarían por infectar a toda mi clase con alguna clase de enfermedad extraña.-** La enorme troll hizo un ademan con su brazo, como si secara su sudor y se lo retirara de su frente. **-Ahora vayan a sus asientos, ya interrumpieron demasiado mi clase.-**

Marco se quedó pensando de pues de escuchar esas palabra y también como los trataron Ferguson y Alfonso antes de entrar a clases. ¿Qué tan grave fue la enfermedad que sus padres inventaron como para que todo el mundo tuvieran esas ideas extrañas?

Entonces la maestra les dio la espalda para escribir algo en la pizarra.

Star y Marco tomaron asiento, y la primera en dirigirles la palabra fue Jackie. Hubiera sido Starfan si no fuera porque siempre tomaba asiento del lado contrario del salón de clases.

 **-Hey chicos, ¿Dónde estuvieron todo este tiempo?-** Pregunto Jackie con un tono curioso **. -¿No estaban realmente enfermos o sí?-**

 **-En realidad, no… creo que mis padres exageraron la historia un poco.-** Respondió Marco mientras sacaba una pluma y un cuaderno para escribir.

 **-Ya veo…-** Murmuro la patinadora. **-Bueno, mejor cuéntenme que ocurrió con ustedes cuando salgamos de clases.-**

Entonces ella observo fijamente la cara de Marco por unos segundos, abriendo sus ojos como platos y notando cada cicatriz que se podía distinguir, mostrando un semblante sumamente preocupado. No eran muchas, ya que la mayor parte del daño que sufrió Marco en Mewni fue en el torso, pero si tenía algunas, que para un observador experimentado podría notar fácilmente. Sin mencionar que Jackie tiene una muy buena vista y estando a menos de un metro de distancia, aún más.

 **-Marco… ¿Qué fue lo que te…?-** Jackie no termino de hablar hasta que se vio interrumpida por la maestra.

 **-Muy bien, atención clase hoy veremos ecuaciones integrales básicas y será el tema principal en su próximo examen.-** Vocifero la maestra, ligeramente orgullosa por el anuncio.

Toda la clase se quedó atónita, aunque muchos de ellos no sabían que eran exactamente, los que si tenían una idea se mostraron sumamente inconformes.

 **-P…pero señorita Skullnick, esas ecuaciones son de universidad, no estamos listos para algo así…-** Murmuro una de las porristas, llamada Hope, claramente la idea de ver esa clase de matemáticas no le agradaba en absoluto.

 **-Precisamente por eso las mostrare, quiero que estén preparados y listos, me lo agradecerán en el futuro.-** Respondió la enorme troll mientras les daba la espalda y comenzaba a dar su explicación.

Jackie no continúo con lo que decía, alterno su vista desde la maestra hacia Marco un par de veces, y mostrando duda en su rostro, prefirió tener su cuaderno de apuntes listo. Era claro que le preocupaba saber que había ocurrido con el chico realmente, ya que la última vez que estuvo en peligro, fue su pierna la que salió dañada y ahora tenía marcas en su rostro… No le gustaba la idea que estuviera herido otra vez.

Momentos después, casi todo el salón gruño con fastidio por la explicación de la maestra y por las todavía innecesarias enseñanzas que estaba por mostrarles.

Por otro lado, Star hizo lo de siempre, no prestar atención a lo que no le interesaba. En su lugar, hacia garabatos en su cuaderno y de vez en cuando dirigía su atención a la maestra para dar la impresión de que si escuchaba lo que decía.

Sin embargo, lo que ella no podía sacar de su mente en ese momento fueron algunas cosas.

Su relación actual con Marco, por ejemplo.

¿Qué podría decir ella ahora? Sinceramente estaba más feliz de lo que había estado nunca, y le parecía increíble que en algunas semanas él se volviera tan cercano a ella, correspondiendo totalmente a sus sentimientos.

Pero había algo que la incomodaba un poco respecto a su situación. Sentía que quizás las cosas fueron algo apresuradas. Y no solo eso, pensándolo un poco y muy a pesar de sus propios sentimientos, pensaba que Marco estaba casi obligado a quererla…

Cuando vieron el mensaje de su Madre ordenándole que se quedara en la Tierra, ella hizo caso omiso al aviso y fue a Mewni sin pensarlo dos veces. Nunca espero verse involucrada en una guerra tan joven, pero era parte de su linaje y prácticamente la habían preparado para eso desde que nació. Pero Marco por el contrario… no estaba preparado para algo así, aun después de que heredara los poderes de Lynx, el seguía siendo el chico dulce y tierno del que termino teniéndole mucho cariño… incluso un sentimiento más grande.

Desde que lo conoció, has estado en un sinfín de aventuras, pero casi todas ellas fueron inofensivas… Ahora después de todo lo que ocurrió, él nunca había estado en una guerra antes, ni sabía las consecuencias que estas podrían causarle.

Aun así, él no se acobardo, usando todo lo que estuvo a su alcance para protegerla y ayudarla, a tal punto de sobre exigirse con sus nuevos poderes. Sin embargo, todo esto fue contraproducente, la magia oscura que manejaba termino por llamar la atención de Glossaryck y por ende, la de sus padres.

Estando bajo amenaza de no volverla a ver y que los separaran para siempre, el acepto convertirse en su futuro prometido.

Y es aquí donde ella comenzaba a dudar. ¿Lo hizo porque no quería que se separaran? ¿O porque realmente él tiene esos sentimientos que le ha mostrado hasta ahora?

Esos pensamientos giraban en su cabeza como si fuera un remolino, entre la duda y la inseguridad de las mismas ideas, hubo una idea que la reconforto bastante. Fue la forma en que Marco lucho por ella.

Luchar contra los 100 mejores guerreros de Mewni sin usar la magia que heredo de Lynx fue un reto extremadamente difícil para él, y el hecho de que su padre incluyo a Tom en el mismo, fue algo completamente innecesario… sin mencionar extremadamente peligroso.

Aunque… no entendía porque Marco quería luchar contra el demonio. Tal vez por orgullo, quizás por rencor… o quizás porque el realmente quería probar que era digno de estar a su lado.

Sin embargo, a pesar de todo logro superar cada prueba… y el insistía que lo hizo solamente por ella…

Ahora, el pensamiento causo que las marcas de sus mejillas volvieran a encenderse, mientras observaba Marco de reojo.

Por su parte, los pensamientos del chico van por otra dirección completamente distinta.

El intentaba concentrarse en la clase, pero por algún extraño motivo, no entendía nada. Esa clase de ecuaciones ya las había visto en el pasado, he incluso, había memorizado lo básico para estar preparado, no lo llaman el chico seguridad por nada.

Pero algo estaba mal… al menos en ese momento. Cunado Marco intentaba recordar cómo resolver esa clase de problemas, todo lo que pasaba por su mente eran una variedad de hechizos, tanto ofensivos como defensivos. También, no salían de su cabeza las tácticas de combate que Lynx le enseño.

Las ideas de Marco no parecían seguir otra cosa que no fuera el tema de luchar y cómo sobrevivir a cualquier situación.

Pero no a un problema de matemáticas al parecer.

Entonces él tuvo una idea, si bien Lynx es una criatura increíblemente sabia, imaginó que el sabría algo de matemáticas avanzadas, a pesar de que prácticamente son conocimientos meramente humanos. Aun así decidió preguntarle.

 **-¿Oye Lynx, sigues aquí?-** Pregunto Marco desde su mente.

 _ **-Obviamente humano, ¿Qué es lo que quieres?-**_ Respondió el monstruo sin mucho interés.

 **-¿Puedes ayudarme con esto? Es un problema de matemáticas…-** El chico intento no sonar muy necesitado con la ayuda, por lo que trato de imitar el tono indiferente de Lynx.

 _ **-¿No eres capaz de hacerlo tú mismo?-**_ El monstruo parecía ligeramente molesto por la idea.

 **-En realidad, olvide como hacerlo, ahora mismo lo único que está en mi mente son los hechizos que me enseñaste.-** Marco fue honesto, no es que culpara a Lynx por sus enseñanzas, simplemente no entendía porque había olvidado algo tan importante.

 _ **-Eso no tiene nada de malo humano, sin embargo, no tengo nada mejor que hacer así que te ayudare…-**_

Entonces, a través de los ojos de Marco pudo observar la clase de problema que debían resolver, pero la confusión que eso creo en el monstruo fue algo inesperado.

 _ **-¿Pero qué clase de brujería es esta? Se supone que las matemáticas solo tratan números, ¿Por qué están usando letras en su lugar? Es completamente ilógico...-**_ Murmuro el irritado monstruo, cuando no pudo entender lo que veían sus ojos.

 **-Se supone que es algo avanzado, por eso te pregunto Lynx. ¿No conoces nada de esto?-** Marco estaba sorprendido por la respuesta, desde que lo conoce, él siempre estaba impresionado con el conocimiento del monstruo, uno que parecía no tener límites, pero parece que siempre hay una primera vez para todo.

 _ **-No… honestamente no tengo ni idea como resolverlo, pero carecen de sentido y propósito así que me da igual, ustedes los humanos parece que adoran complicar todo. Mejor llámame cuando estés luchando contra algo peligroso.-**_ Entonces la voz y la presencia se esfumaron por completo.

 **-Genial… simplemente genial…-** Murmuro el chico para sí mismo ante la negativa de su mentor, aunque sentía en el fondo que él tenía razón, después de todo, las enseñanzas de Lynx se enfocaban en la magia y el combate en sí, así que no podía culparlo por desconocer algo de su propia dimensión.

Ahora mismo, Marco preferiría estar luchando contra cualquier otra cosa como dijo Lynx, pero la paz en la Tierra lo volvía algo casi imposible.

Entonces, Marco sintió que lo estaban observando, y dirigió su vista hacia el origen de esa sensación. Fue cuando se dio cuenta que Star lo observaba fijamente, mientras que las mejillas de la chica estaban encendidas. Por algún motivo, se tranquilizó solamente con la vista de la chica, y él le devolvió la sonrisa, mientras hacia un ademan con su mano para que ella pusiera atención a la clase. Como respuesta, Star solo rio un poco entre dientes, antes de girar su vista al pizarrón.

Lo que ninguno de ellos dos se dio cuenta, fue que un par de ojos verde los observaban de cerca, especialmente a Marco.

 _ **Cafetería Escolar, 11:05 am**_

Después del fiasco en el salón de clases, Marco estaba deseoso de poder comer algo, ya que por las prisas que tuvieron en la mañana, no pudieron desayunar. Aunque no lo mostraba mucho, Star también estaba hambrienta, pero parecía más interesada en poder hablar con sus amigos de la Tierra otra vez.

Todos se habían reunido en una mesa particular y tenían su propio plato de comida, tanto Janna, Jackie, Starfan, Ferguson y Alfonso. Por su parte, Marco había pedido una ración más grandes de lo que usualmente servían en las escuelas de ese tipo, aunque le costara un poco más de dinero.

Cuando apenas comenzaron a comer, la primera en hablar fue Jackie.

 **-Oigan chicos, aun no nos han dicho donde estuvieron, y la verdad estábamos muy preocupados.-** Aunque ella ahora se mostraba más relajada, en su rostro podía notarse aun la preocupación.

 **-Sí, nadie en su sano juicio se tragaría la historia de que estaban enfermos.-** Agrego Janna mientras navegaba en quien sabe qué cosa desde su teléfono celular, conociéndola, debía de estar buscando algo ocultista.

 **-¿Estuvieron en otra dimensión verdad? ¡Me hubiera encantado ir con ustedes!-** Starfan también entro en la conversación, imitando casi de forma perfecta la peculiar y alegre forma de ser de Star.

 **-¿Es en serio? Y yo que les envié medicina…-** Alfonso murmuro en voz baja.

 **-No seas tonto, ¿Por qué envías medicamento para una enfermedad que ni siquiera sabes cuál es?-**

Entonces Alfonso y Ferguson comenzaron a discutir levemente, mientras que el resto de las chicas esperaban una respuesta de los que se ausentaron por tanto tiempo.

Star y Marco se observaron mutuamente, indecisos si debían decir la verdad. Por obvias razones ellos preferían ocultar parte de los hechos, ya que la aventura que vivieron antes fue muchísimo más peligrosa de lo que ellos estaban acostumbrados a vivir, además, no querían preocupar demasiado a sus amigos.

 **-Bien… tuve unos problemas en Mewni, y Marco se ofreció a ayudarme, es solo que duraron más de lo esperado, pero lo importante es que estamos de vuelta…-** Star fue la primera en hablar, pero lo hizo un poco nerviosa, haciendo que los que la escucharon pensaran que ocultaba algo.

 **-Bueno… pero, eso no explica las cicatrices en la cara de Marco…-** Murmuro Jackie mientras dirigía su atención al chico.

Acto seguido Janna se levantó de la mesa y se acercó a Marco, tomándolo del rostro observándolo mucho más de cerca de lo que debería, haciendo que todos en la mesa guardaran silencio. Esta acción no les agrado en lo más mínimo, tanto a Star como a Jackie.

Marco solo mostro una cara de confusión, y más al notar la reacción de Star, no entendía porque mostraba esa molestia, después de todo, estamos hablando de Janna, ella hace este tipo de cosas a diario.

 **-No veo porque el alboroto, esas cicatrices casi no se notan.-** Ella soltó la cara de Marco solo para volverse a sentar. **-Solo parece que le lanzaron un gato enojado a la cara, fuera de eso todo luce normal para mi.-**

 **-Pues no fue exactamente un gato, pero esto no es nada, solo fue un leve accidente.-** Añadió Marco, sin tomarle mucha importancia al asunto.

 **-Si… solo fue un accidente con una ventana rota…-** Murmuro Star un poco incomoda por lo que acababa de ver.

Prácticamente, Marco no había prestado atención a su rostro desde que volvió a la Tierra, sabía que tenía cicatrices en el resto de su cuerpo, pero hasta ahora no se había visto en un espejo para ver todo de forma exhaustiva y revisar cada una de las mismas. Ahora no solo sus padres se dieron cuenta de las cicatrices, sino que también Jackie las noto, y no sabría decir si Janna dijo eso para ayudarlo a disimular o porque simplemente no había prestado la atención suficiente.

Lejos de toda esa discusión, unos miembros del equipo de futbol americano tuvieron la insensatez de practicar pases en medio de la cafetería. Uno de ellos lanzo el balón con más fuerza de la que necesaria, haciendo que el mismo fuera a parar más allá de la manos de un rubio muy conocido en la escuela llamado Justin.

El ovoide prácticamente tomo dirección a la cara de Star, pero ella de algún extraño modo lo vio venir, sintiéndolo como peligro inminente y desenfundo su varita para defenderse. Marco también lo sintió como peligro, y mucho más rápido que Star, el avanzo un poco hacia adelante, atrapando el balón segundos antes de que impactara contra la chica y que ella liberara alguno de sus hechizos.

Sin embargo, ambos comenzaron a hiperventilarse, casi como si el pequeño balón los hubiera amenazado de muerte. A la perspectiva que Janna y Jackie tenían en ese momento, parecía como si les hubieran lanzado una granada activa y por eso reaccionaron de una forma tan agresiva. Star al ver que Marco tenía el balón en sus manos y que no hubo peligro realmente, ella se sentó un poco más calmada, guardando la varita.

Pero Marco aún seguía tenso, sosteniendo el balón con su mano, y si alguien hubiera prestado atención en su semblante, parecía estar muy molesto.

Unos momentos después, el miembro del equipo de futbol se acercó para recuperar el balón y disculparse.

 **-Woah, disculpen chicos, el balón se fue de mis manos, no volverá a suceder… ¿Podrían devolverme el balón?-** Se acercó Justin con una sonrisa amigable.

 **-Si… claro.-** Murmuro Marco de forma leve. Él se levantó y preparo el balón como si lo fuera a lanzar, mientras que Justin junto ambas manos para recibir el pase. Sin embargo, por menos de un segundo, los ojos de Marco volvieron a cambiar, brillando con su característico purpura intenso. La única que noto este cambio fue Jackie, lo cual la asusto un poco por lo que veía, era casi como si Marco fuera otra persona completamente distinta.

Entonces, Marco lanzo el balón tan rápido y con tanta fuerza, que Junstin no tuvo tiempo para reaccionar, impactando directamente en el pecho del jugador de futbol, lanzándolo a unos dos metros de distancia, y haciéndolo chocar contra un cesto de basura, esparciéndola en la comida de otros alumnos.

En lugar de que el Justin se levantara adolorido o asustado por la acción de Marco, perecía estar más alegre y sorprendido.

 **-¡Vaya fuerza tienes en el brazo Marco! Nos vendría muy bien alguien como tú en el equipo, ¿Te gustaría unirte?-** Exclamo el jugador aparentemente ileso.

 **-No me interesa, Justin… Tal vez en otro momento.-** Marco parecía extrañado con las palabras que salieron de su boca, de antaño una parte de si mismo le hubiera encantado formar parte del equipo de la escuela, lo cual lo volvería sumamente popular. Pero ahora, es casi como si esa clase de cosas ya no tuvieran sentido para él.

 **-Okey, pero piénsalo bien… ¿de acuerdo?, ¡nos vemos luego!-** Antes de que Justin se fuera, cerca de él había un estudiante que estaba rojo de furia, ya que su comida se había cubierto de basura, haciéndola imposible de comer.

Este estudiante destacaba mucho por su enorme tamaño y musculatura, a tal punto que es difícil de creer que se trate de un estudiante y no un adulto disfrazado. Furico, el enorme adolecente grito, buscando al responsable de esta humillación.

 **-¡¿QUIEN HIZO ESTO?!-** Casi de inmediato, todos los estudiantes apuntaron hacia donde Marco estaba, una señal obvia de que estaban intimidados por brabucón más conocido de la escuela.

 **-Marco Díaz…-** El enorme adolecente se estremeció un poco al reconocerlo y recordó lo que le había hecho cuando tenía un enorme tentáculo por brazo. **-¿Tú… brazo ya es normal verdad?-**

 **-Sí, ahora lo es. Discúlpame por lo de tu comida Lars, no fue mi intención, puedo comprarte otra porción si lo deseas.-** Marco hablo de forma calmada, sabía que le había arruinado el almuerzo por accidente, así debía hacerse responsable por eso.

 **-No hace falta...-** Al decir estas palabras, Lars comenzó a reírse y se acercó hacia donde estaban sentados el grupo de Marco.

Alfonzo y Ferguson ya se habían escondido debajo de la mesa, mientras que Starfan se arrincono un poco para evitar ser vista. Ahora que Marco ya no tenía su brazo mutante, no sería rival para Lars, o al menos eso fue lo que pensaron sus amigos de la Tierra.

Las únicas que quedaron cerca fueron Janna y Jackie, quienes estaban justo enfrente de Star y Marco.

Cuando llego Lars, el violentamente aparto a ambas chicas hacia un lado, haciéndolas caer al suelo y lastimándolas un poco en el proceso.

Al ver eso, Marco soltó un resoplido y apretó sus dientes, le molesto bastante ver que les hicieran daño a sus amigas, pero lo único bueno de esa situación es que Star estaba a su lado, porque si ese idiota la hubiera tocado, ahora mismo le habría roto el cuello, con todo y columna vertebral.

 **-¡Oye que haces imbécil!-** Exclamo Jackie bastante molesta.

 **-¡¿Quién te crees que eres patán?!-** Grito Janna cerrando su puño.

Pero Lars las ignoro y tomó a Marco del cuello de su sudadera con una sola malo alzándolo en el aire.

 **-Si ya no tienes ese brazo extraño, ¡entonces es la hora de la venganza!-** Después de decir esto, Lars comenzó a reírse una vez más y cerro su puño libre en señal de victoria, a punto de golpearlo.

Star por su parte ya se había hartado de ese brabucón y volvió a desenfundar su varita para darle una lección al enorme adolecente.

Pero antes de que pudiera lanzar algún hechizo, Marco hizo una seña con su mano izquierda, indicándole que parara. Ella titubeo un poco, aun quería ayudarlo, pero recordó que él es más que capaz de defenderse por su cuenta, y más actualmente.

Entonces, el chico uso esa misma mano libre para sujetar la muñeca de Lars con la que lo tomaba del cuello y la apretó con fuerza. Fue tanta la fuerza aplicada que el brabucón lo soltó en el acto y cayo de rodillas por el dolor. Sin embargo Marco no lo soltó aun.

 **-¡Ahhh! ¡Ah! ¡Au! ¡Duele! ¡Suéltame! ¡Suéltame, por favor!-** Dijo sollozando el ya no tan amenazante brabucón.

Todos en el comedor estaban atónitos, Lars le doblaba la altura a Marco y le triplicaba el peso, pero aun así, él lo tenía de rodillas suplicando. Era algo por completo incomprensible e inusual de ver.

 **-No lo creo Lars, fue una completa falta de caballerosidad y de respeto lo que le hiciste a mis amigas. ¡Son damas, por todos los cielos! Así que quiero que te disculpes con ellas… Ahora mismo…-** Entonces Marco apretó más la muñeca de Lars con mucha más fuerza. En ese momento, Marco ya no veía a un ser humano, si no a un monstruo más con el que tenía que lidiar.

Por su parte, tanto Jackie como Janna mostraron un leve sonrojo por las palabras del chico, obviamente la primera en mayor medida que la segunda.

 **-¡Esta bien! ¡Está bien! ¡Lo siento! ¡Ya suéltame por favor!-** Grito de forma patética el enorme adolecente, pero ya no era tanto por el dolor, sino porque ya no podía ni sentir los huesos de su muñeca y Marco lo sostenía cada vez con más fuerza. Se estaba arrepintiendo totalmente de no aceptar la primera oferta del chico. Ahora su mano comenzaba a crujir, como si fuera pan seco.

 **-Bien, ahora quiero…-** Antes de que terminara la respuesta, se escuchó un estruendoso crack desde la muñeca de Lars… esta se había partido en dos. **-¿Ehh…? ¿Qué?-**

Star se cubrió su boca con ambas manos al ver lo que hizo Marco, mientras que Jackie hizo lo mismo, la única que parecía sonreír por la acción del chico fue Janna.

El instintivamente soltó la inerte mano del bravucón, quien entre una combinación de llanto y sollozos comenzó gritar de dolor y agonía. Ahora los maestros escucharon el grito de Lars y fueron directamente al comedor para ver que ocurría. Lo que vieron fue difícil de creer, usualmente respondían a esa clase de llamado cuando otro estudiante podía terminar herido por el brabucón, pero nunca pensaron que sería el mismo Lars quien termino por pedirla. Y el usualmente inofensivo estudiante que causo esto… estaba parado junto al herido.

Marco no podía creer lo que hizo, supuestamente ya tenía control con su fuerza y ni siquiera había activado en ¨Manto¨, ¿pero…? ¿Aun así ya tenía la fuerza suficiente para romper huesos humanos? Tampoco fue de mucha ayuda que lo visualizara como un monstruo en lugar de un humano…

 **-Necesito que vengas conmigo Díaz…-** Murmuro uno de los maestros al notar lo que había sucedido.

Marco por su parte solo suspiro.

 **-De acuerdo, ya voy…-** Al decir esto, siguió al resto de los profesores, probablemente a detención o hablar con el director en persona.

Entonces un par de profesores ayudaron al estudiante herido para llevarlo a enfermería, mientras que el resto de los estudiantes se retiraban a sus respectivas clases. Ahora solo quedaba Star, Jackie y Janna en la cafetería.

Star ayudo a Jackie y a Janna a levantarse, mientras que aún estaban perplejas por lo que acababa de ocurrir, bueno, al menos ellas dos, ya que Janna se mostraba contenta.

 **-¿Por qué Marco hizo eso? Dudo mucho que quisiera lastimar realmente a Lars…-** Pregunto Star un poco preocupada.

 **-No lo sé, pero creo que aún no controla del todo sus poderes… Pero si me lo preguntas a mí, ese brabucón se lo tenía muy merecido.-** Murmuro Janna mientras sacudía el polvo de su falda.

Star por su parte solo asintió, pero quien se mostró sumamente confundida por el comentario fue Jackie.

 **-¿Poderes…? ¿De qué están hablando?-** Pregunto Jackie al no entender de lo que ellas estaban hablando.

Entonces ambas chicas se congelaron en el acto y se miraron mutuamente, como si no debieran haber dicho esas palabras. Se notó un nerviosismo en ellas que la patinadora no le fue muy difícil identificar.

 **-Respóndanme…-** Hablo Jackie con el ceño ligeramente fruncido. Usualmente nada molestaba a esa chica, pero lo que si odiaba es que la quisieran engañar.

Ambas chicas estaban indecisas sobre que hablar exactamente, ya que las dos daban por hecho que ella ya sabía la actual ¨condición¨ de Marco, por lo que no sabían si era prudente responder.

La primera en hablar fue Janna, quien intento usar la palabras lo mejor que pudo.

 **-Veras Jackie, después de que ellos recuperaran el libro de hechizos hace un tiempo, algo ocurrió con él. Ahora, en la cabeza de Marco vive una especie de monstruo que le heredo poderes, casi como si de un comic de súper héroes se tratara…-**

Para este punto, los ojos de Jackie se abrieron como platos, pero no dejo de prestar atención a las palabras de Janna.

 **-Todo esto lo hizo para proteger a Star del peligro, he incluso ni siquiera ella lo sabía en ese momento.-**

Entonces, Star bajo un poco la cabeza, ligeramente avergonzada.

 **-¿Entonces cómo es que tu supiste todo esto? ¿Estuviste ahí también?-** Pregunto Jackie aun mostrando el ceño fruncido, no le agradaba en absoluto la idea de que un monstruo viva en la cabeza de Marco actualmente.

 **-No, en realidad, me entere de esto espiándolo como de costumbre, y el no parecía muy contento de que yo me enterara primero…-** Murmuro Janna mientras colocaba ambos brazos detrás de su cabeza, dando un aire despreocupado.

 **\- Espera… ¿entonces él no te conto sobre eso? ¿Tú lo descubriste?-** Ahora Star se sintió muy tonta, ponerse celosa de Janna solo porque ella hacia lo que estaba acostumbrada a hacer. **-El apenas hoy me dijo que tú fuiste la primera en saber, pero no dijo cómo...-**

 **-Escuchen…-** Jackie interrumpió a ambas chicas, y cambiando a un semblante más serio, pero un poco agobiado. **-Todo lo que dicen es un algo confuso, pero prefiero oírlo de Marco si les parece bien…-**

 **-Creo que es buena idea Jackie, pero… aún hay muchas cosas por contar, no solamente lo que ocurre con el…-** Star pauso un momento, pensando si realmente era buena idea contarle, y no solo porque su recientes celos no la dejaran actuar, sino, porque dejando todo eso de lado, Jackie seguía siendo una gran amiga, tanto para ella como para Marco.

 **-Necesito que ambas vengan hoy a la casa de Marco más tarde, terminando las clases. Si vamos a contar lo que ocurrió en Mewni, prefiero que sea a ustedes dos… así que por favor vengan.-** Murmuro Star con una media sonrisa, no le gustaba mucho la idea, pero si quería mantener el control de sus propios sentimientos, tenía que explicarlo todo, después de todo, ellas son buenas amigas. Aunque, a pesar de eso, ella sentía una enorme incomodidad con esa situación dentro de ella.

 **-De acuerdo Star, cuenta conmigo.-** Respondió Jackie con una sonrisa.

 **-Yo también voy, solo espero que haya comida.-** También se apuntó Janna, sonando un poco impertinente.

 **-Gracias…-** Murmuro Star con una voz suave.

Entonces, las 3 chicas se separaron para ir directamente a sus respectivas clases.

Sin embargo, Star aún se mostraba preocupada por lo que ocurrió con Marco, solo esperaba que no le dijeran nada grave.

 _ **Zona interior de la Secundaria Echo Creek, 12:05 pm**_

Las cosas no fueron nada bien para Marco desde que volvió a clases, perece que todo estaba en su contra en este momento y más con los recientes acontecimientos. Solo que una vez más, su fama de chico seguridad le había salvado el pellejo. El argumento de que solo hizo eso para defender a sus amigas, lo cual era verdad, pero a los maestros no les parecía lógico que alguien como él le pudiera hacer tanto daño a otro mucho más corpulento que el mismo. A Skullnick también la llamaron, ella menciono que el muchacho es muy bueno en artes marciales y que probablemente fue por eso que pudo hacer semejante hazaña. Gracias a la intervención de la maestra, a Marco lo dejaron ir con una amonestación escrita, pero fue un llamado de advertencia a la realidad… su realidad, de que no estaba en Mewni, y que los humanos por más fuertes que parezcan son frágiles en comparación a lo que él tuvo que enfrentar en otra dimensión.

Ahora, si dejaba que las cosas se salieran de control, ya no podía depender de su antigua fama, teniendo en cuenta de que eventualmente todo el mundo lo vería como una amenaza... y esa era una de las razones por la más temía usar sus poderes en la Tierra. Desde el vamos, Lynx le explico durante su entrenamiento, que la magia heredada le daba una apariencia intimidante e incluso, inhumana, para hacerla más efectiva contra sus oponentes, pero cualquier otra persona de su dimensión pensaría que es un monstruo casi de inmediato. He incluso ahora después de lo que le hizo a Lars, tenía que mantener un perfil bajo, y así evitar sospechas de la gente a su alrededor.

Aunque pensándolo bien, después de varias invasiones que Ludo hizo en el pasado, la gente de Echo Creek podría haberse acostumbrado a esa clase de presencias en la ciudad, puede que haya exagerado un poco con sus reacciones, pero nunca estaba de más tomar precauciones y ser precavido.

Pero eso no era lo que más le preocupaba a Marco.

No entendió nada en clase y dejo fuera de la escuela a un brabucón por más de dos meses, prácticamente, le había partido la mano en dos dejándola inutilizable, no es que no se lo mereciera, pero a él no le correspondía ser juez, jurado y por lo que ocurrió... verdugo. Lo peor de todo es que no parecía importarle demasiado, parecía importarle más lo que pensaba hace unos momentos atrás, hasta una parte de él se sentía satisfecho por lo que hizo y ahora no podía dejar de pensar en lo que habría hecho, si en lugar de Jackie y Janna, fuera a Star a quien Lars le hubiera hecho daño…

El intento dejar ese pensamiento de su cabeza, la sangre le hervía por el simple hecho de imaginar algo así, entonces para evitar que la idea surgiera de nuevo, el regreso a su respectivo salón de clases y Star lo esperaba impaciente.

Trato de relajarse en las clases que seguían, pudiendo notar que Star se veía un poco distraída, bueno más de lo usual. En medio de la clase ella se acercó un poco preocupada, aprovechando que se sentaban uno al lado del otro. Pero el solo le mostro una leve sonrisa, un gesto suficiente para decirle que todo estaba bien, y ella como respuesta, hizo un par de señas con sus manos, indicando de que Jackie y Janna los visitarían a ambos más tarde.

Él no sabía ni como lo hizo, pero entendió cada seña a la perfección. Marco imagino que después de haber vivido tantas cosas juntas, él ya podía entender sin muchos problemas cualquier cosa que ella expresara.

Sin embargo, el hizo una seña también, de que estaba de acuerdo, pero dio a entender que ella debía de prestar más atención en clases, al menos hasta que volvieran a casa. Star asintió con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras que tomaba un lápiz y comenzaba a mordisquearlo.

Marco se rio un poco, apreciaba el esfuerzo que hacía, ya que según ella, hacer eso la ayuda a concentrarse.

 _ **Exterior de la Secundaria Echo Creek, 2:04 pm.**_

Al salir de clases, Marco y Star salieron por la puerta principal, caminando un poco más rápido de lo normal para alejarse un poco del resto de los estudiantes, acercándose a unos árboles. Janna los seguía de cerca y Jackie venia atrás de ella.

Una vez que se reunieron, el primero en hablar fue Marco.

 **-Entonces…-** El chico cruzo sus brazos mientras escucho la idea de Star momentos antes de que llegaran ellas. **-¿Ustedes dos vendrán a mi casa?-**

 **-Si… Star y yo metimos la pata hablando de más, ahora Jackie también sabe de tu ¨condición¨…-** Murmuro Janna en voz baja, mientras que Star le daba un codazo en la costilla. **-¡Au! ¡Oye eso duele!-**

 **-Fue algo por el estilo… pero aun así nosotros planeábamos contarles todo al respecto… en serio.-** Añadió Star un poco nerviosa, sin dejar de observar a Marco.

Aunque no le agrado el comentario de Janna, la patinadora dirigió su vista a Marco.

 **-Ambas me contaron algo sobre ti después de que te fuiste, lo que tienes… ¿es algo temporal o… permanente?-** Pregunto la chica con una combinación de preocupación y con un poco de incredulidad, imaginando que lo que le habían dicho antes fue una exageración.

 **-Bueno, no es exactamente una condición como dicen, pero si es permanente...-** Marco se limitó a decir esas palabras de una forma seria. No tenía la intención de sonar de esa forma, pero fue como esas palabras salieron de su boca.

 **-Oh… entiendo.-** Murmuro la chica, un poco desanimada, solo para volver a sonreír. **-Ok, llegare más tarde a tu casa, estoy interesada en escuchar su historia completa.-**

 **-Yo tengo algo que hacer en casa primero, nos vemos allá...-** Respondió Janna sin prestar mucha atención.

 **-¡Bien! ¡Nos vemos! Necesitamos preparar todo en casa.-** Exclamo Star de forma alegre, mientras que prácticamente empujaba a Marco casi a rastras para que se fueran de prisa, aunque este mismo no ofrecía la menor resistencia ante el contacto de la princesa. El apenas pudo hacer un gesto con su mano despidiéndose.

Ambas chicas hicieron el mismo gesto, observando como Star y Marco se alejaban rápidamente.

Jackie tenía un semblante melancólico al ver como esos dos se perdían en el horizonte. Janna noto ese leve comportamiento, y se acercó a ella poniendo una de sus manos en el hombro de la chica.

 **-Creo que ya imaginas lo que nos contaran… ¿no es así?-** Pregunto Janna con una media sonrisa, no de burla sino de comprensión.

 **-Quizás…-** Respondió Jackie bajando los ojos aun sonriendo, aunque parecía dificultarle eso último.

- **Puede que no lo recuerde bien pero… ¿No era precisamente ¨eso¨ lo que querías?-** Murmuro la pelinegra mientras ladeaba su cabeza un poco, mostrando algo de confusión.

 **-Si… y no.-** Esta vez Jackie dejo de sonreír, pero solo mostro un semblante desanimado. **-Yo deje a Marco… porque pensé que era lo correcto, podía ver como ellos dos se hacían más cercanos mientras pasaba el tiempo. El siempre se mostraba al pendiente de Star después de lo que ocurrió con el libro, incluso cuando salíamos antes. Quería… quería que él estuviera seguro de cuáles son sus verdaderos sentimientos y aconseje que Star que hiciera lo mismo, pero… parece que no me equivoque…-** Al decir esto, ella pateo una piedra que había cerca de su zapato.

 **-Pero después de todo, ¿aún lo quieres verdad?-** Janna había cambiado por completo su semblante, ahora se veía más seria y comprensiva, algo por completo raro de ver en ella.

Jackie no contesto, solo se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.

 **-Escucha Jackie, sea lo que sea que nos cuenten, debes de prepararte, es casi seguro que algo ya ¨paso¨ entre ellos.-** Al decir esto Janna resoplo el cabello de su frente, no era muy buena con ese tipo de temas y prefería no involucrarse, pero ella al ser su amiga, tenía que hacer algo.

 **-No es eso lo que me preocupa Janna…-**

 **-¿Entonces? ¿Por qué la cara larga?-** Respondió Janna con una mueca de confusión.

 **-Hay algo en Marco que cambio… algo que me asusta, no sé qué es ni cómo explicarlo, pero parece que es una persona totalmente distinta… además… sus ojos…-** Antes de que terminara su frase, fue interrumpida.

 **-Ah eso, yo ya lo he visto antes, de hecho me gusta como se ve de esa forma.-**

Janna dijo esas palabras sin ninguna contemplación, mostrándose relajada y con sus brazos descansando en su espalda, a pesar de que Jackie la observo unos segundos con los ojos entrecerrados, como si sospechara de algo. Después, ambas comenzaron a caminar una al lado de la otra, en dirección a la casa de Marco.

 **-Si bueno… yo no comparto esa fascinación tuya por lo oscuro y extraño. Pero… lo que no puedo dejar de pensar es que Marco fue herido otra vez, solo que ahora no es tan obvio como antes...-** Murmuro Jackie mientras cruzaba los brazos, un poco nerviosa.

 **-Relájate, ellos siempre se están metiendo en problemas y se las arreglan para salir ilesos de algún modo, algunas veces también hemos ido nosotras, ¿lo olvidas?-** Janna parecía divertirse recordando las locas aventuras que han tenido desde que Star llego a la Tierra.

 **-Lo sé, pero… desde que vi las cicatrices de Marco, he tenido un horrible presentimiento desde entonces…-** Al decir esto, Jackie sostuvo su hombro izquierdo con su mano derecha, sonando aun preocupada. Unos momentos después, Janna la abrazo con un brazo, mientras que con el libre que tenía, lo movía al mismo tiempo que decía unas cuantas palabras, como si intentara convencer a Jackie de que todo estaba bien y no había razón para preocuparse. **-Mira, mejor vamos a su casa y que nos cuenten ellos, veras como salen con una historia graciosa y divertida como las de costumbre.-**

 **-Espero que tengas razón Janna…-** Murmuro Jackie sin estar muy convencida al respecto.

 _ **Casa de los Díaz, 2:39 pm.**_

No les tomo mucho tiempo llegar a casa. Ya que en lugar de llegar caminando como lo hacen normalmente, volvieron usando lo mejor de sus habilidades. Marco aterrizo primero haciendo uso del ¨Manto¨, mientras que menos de 2 segundos después, Star llego montando a su nube favorita.

Ambos llegaron sin muchos problemas, y en lugar de que jadearan por el esfuerzo, se reían por lo divertido que fue hacer una carrera, probando quien era más rápido. A pesar de que solo habían comenzado a caminar en un principio, Marco solo sugirió eso bromeando, pero después de verse unos segundos, no pudieron evitar comenzar la carrera. Pudieron llegar mucho antes, pero como hubiera sido demasiado fácil, tomaron el camino panorámico, por así decirlo.

 **-¡No es justo! ¡Hiciste trampa Marco!-** Exclamo la rubia conteniendo la risa.

 **-¿Exactamente en que hice trampa Star?-** Respondió el chico, mientras que varias chispas de color purpura se separaban de su cuerpo, desactivando su magia y regresando a su estado normal. Hasta este punto, a Marco ya no le importaba que lo vieran usando su magia, se estaba divirtiendo demasiado como para que le preocupara.

 **-¡Usaste los postes de luz para impulsarte! Eso es trampa si me lo preguntas a mí…-** Diciendo esto, Star devolvió a su nube a la varita.

 **-¡Tú estabas, literalmente volando! Y eso que ni siquiera usaste tus alas, para mí eso también cuenta como trampa.-** Respondió Marco en su defensa, mientras abría la puerta de su casa para que Star pasara primero, a pesar de todo lo que había ocurrido antes, no podía olvidar su caballerosidad.

 **-De acuerdo, de acuerdo, ambos somos culpables, merecemos un castigo ejemplar.-** La princesa menciono eso al observar alrededor de la sala y notar que no había nadie más.

 **-¿Unos nachos dobles te parecen suficiente?-** Marco lanzo su mochila hacia el sofá mientras se dirigía a la cocina para preparar la susodicha comida.

 **-Me parece una idea excelente, Marco…-** Al decir esto, ella también lanzo su mochila al sofá y se recostó en el mismo mueble, usando la mochila de Marco como almohada.

Ella suspiro un poco mientras buscaba estar lo más cómoda posible y cerro sus ojos para descansar, sentía que hace ya milenios no se relajaba de esa manera. Incluso, casi olvido por completo el incidente que Marco tuvo con Lars.

Nuevamente suspiro, mientras que habría sus ojos de golpe y una idea surgió de su cabeza.

 **-¿Marco? ¿Puedes venir un segundo? Necesito darte algo…-** Grito un poco la chica para asegurarse de que Marco la escuchara.

El chico respondió casi de inmediato al llamado de Star.

 **-¿Qué sucede? Aun no comienzo con los… ¡Woah!-**

Sin que pudiera terminar su frase, Star se lanzó hacia él desde quien sabe dónde, pero el la atrapo con facilidad, mientras que con el mismo impulso, giraron un par de veces, casi como si estuvieran bailando.

Al final, ambos se sujetaron con un fuerte abrazo, mirándose a los ojos por varios segundos, disfrutando cada uno de ellos. Las marcas en las mejillas de Star se encendieron con un rosa brillante, y aunque el chico es ligeramente más alto que ella, la chica se inclinó lentamente hacia el rostro de Marco.

Una vez más, ambos se besaron. Marco se mostró sorprendido al principio, pero poco a poco acepto la muestra de afecto perdiéndose en la misma sensación, cerrando sus ojos por completo.

Ambos estuvieron así varios minutos, aprovechando cada instante. Ya no había nadie que los interrumpiera. Podían experimentar la sensación que los había estado asechado desde que estuvieron en Mewni, una que apenas por leves roces que tuvieron a lo largo de sus aventuras, pudieron vivirla libremente. De vez en cuando, paraban unos momentos para tomar aire y regresar a lo suyo. El no había tenido tiempo de apreciar los pequeños detalles y las sensaciones que estar en contacto con Star le generaban. Los besos que había recibido antes no eran más que leves roces, que si bien eran como descargas eléctricas… no duraban lo suficiente. Ahora, es una historia completamente distinta. Ni en lo más remoto de su imaginación hubiera pensado que los labios de Star fueran tan suaves al tacto al igual que su cabello, he incluso ella tenía un olor particularmente dulce, pero no podía distinguir de que era exactamente. Puede que necesite hacer esto más seguido para averiguarlo… y la simple idea lo emocionaba.

Cuando terminaron, Marco apoyo su frente en la de Star, mientras que le murmuraba suavemente algunas palabras.

 **-¿Y eso porque fue?-** Hablo Marco con una media sonrisa y con una voz suave.

 **-No lo sé… solo quise hacerlo…-** Respondió ella con una voz dulce, mientras que aun tenia cerrados sus ojos, disfrutando del momento.

 **-¿Sabes? Ahora que lo pienso, solo tú me has besado, me gustaría tener una oportunidad también** … **de devolverte el favor…-** Al decir esto, Marco tomo la mejilla de la princesa, acariciándola suavemente.

Curiosamente, cada vez que tenían esa clase de afecto, su tono de voz casi siempre cambiaba a uno mucho más amable y comprensivo. Ahora mismo cada gota de sangre de sus cuerpos había terminado en sus rostros.

 **-No necesitas mi permiso para eso… tonto…-** Star dejo salir una leve, pero tierna risilla.

Él se inclinó hacia ella esta vez, ambos más que preparados para comenzar una vez más, pero el escandaloso timbre de la puerta los interrumpió.

Ambos se desconcertaron, a tal punto que el timbre los asusto bastante y se separaron con rapidez, casi empujándose para poder separarse de inmediato.

 **-Yo… yo… abriré Marco.-** Star se apresuró para llegar a la puerta.

 **-Yo…creo que volveré a la cocina…-** Dijo Marco corriendo al susodicho lugar.

El timbre volvió a sonar, esta vez se mantuvo el sonido más tiempo. Star rápidamente respiro un poco para bajar un poco la emoción del momento. Ella abrió la puerta para ver a sus amigas esperando, un poco extrañadas por que la princesa usualmente llegaba a toda velocidad para abrirles. Star pasó su mano por la cabeza, recogiendo su cabello hacia atrás y mientras que alegremente sonreía.

Jackie vestía su usual camiseta blanca con detalles en azul, y en lugar de sus shorts, ahora utilizaba un par de pantalones ajustados, probablemente los mismos que uso durante el cumpleaños de Britney Wong.

Por otro lado, Janna tenía exactamente la misma ropa que uso en clases, incluso daba la impresión de que no usaba algún otro tipo de ropa, o simplemente ella era como Marco, le gustaba ese estilo por lo que constantemente lo repetía.

 **-¡Jackie! ¡Janna! ¡Me alegra que estén aquí! Llegaron… temprano.-** Al decir esas últimas palabras, un pequeño tic en su ojo comenzó moverse.

 **-Veo que demasiado temprano al parecer…-** Murmuro Janna al notar lo exaltada que se veía Star, mientras que comía unas papas fritas, muy posiblemente robadas.

 **\- Me alegra verte también… pero, ¿por qué estás tan roja Star?-** Pregunto Jackie un poco preocupada, aunque sospechaba sobre los motivos por lo que ella estaba así. Tal vez llegaron en un momento inoportuno…

 **-¿Qué? ¿Esto? ¡No es nada! Hace poco lave mi cara y por accidente use agua caliente.-** Respondió Star mientras las invitaba a pasar a ambas chicas, ligeramente nerviosa por lo que habían notado.

Tanto Jackie como Janna se miraron mutuamente, no sabían si ella hablaba en serio o si era broma, conociendo la poca cultura que ella tenía de la Tierra, era más que capaz de cometer un error así.

Star acompaño a ambas chicas para que esperaran en la sala.

 **-Huele muy bien, ¿Marco está cocinando verdad?-** Hablo Jackie con una sonrisa, disfrutando el olor de la comida.

 **-Oh vaya, reconocería el olor de sus nachos donde fuera. ¡Ya estamos aquí! ¡Asegúrate de hacer una doble ración!-** Grito Janna vociferando con ambas manos.

A lo lejos, se escuchó la voz de Marco respondiendo ¨Lo sé, estoy en eso.¨

El chico no tardo demasiado en preparar la comida, y cuando regreso a la sala, traía dos enormes platos de nachos, parecidos a los que él le preparo a Star hace ya tanto tiempo, cuando enfrentaron a Ludo en el cementerio y el intento animarla después de lo que ocurrió. Ahora que lo pensaba, fue precisamente en ese momento que todo comenzó a ¨cambiar¨.

Ahora mismo no era el momento para recordar algo así. Debía concentrarse en contar todo lo que vivieron en Mewni, aunque no estaba muy convencido de eso, pero si Star lo consideraba necesario, entonces lo haría.

Una vez que comieron un poco, tanto Star como Marco, tomaron unas sillas de la cocina para sentarse frente a sus amigas. Antes de comenzar, ambos tomaron un enorme respiro, ya que la historia es un poco complicada de contar.

 **-Antes que nada, quiero contar con ustedes de que no le dirán de esto a nadie, esto ni siquiera lo hemos hablado con mis padres, así que tienen una idea del porque tomamos esta medida. Es muy importante mantenerlo en secreto, ¡y te estoy hablando a ti Janna!-** Marco hablo con un claro tono acusador, no olvido como Janna casi revela sus poderes a medio mundo.

 **-Tranquilo Marco, yo solo revelo tus secretos, no los de Star.-** Respondió la ladrona en potencia devorando algunos nachos, después de que termino de decir esas palabras, Marco solo se exaspero un poco por la actitud de la chica.

 **-Bien, intentaremos ser breves, porque es una larga historia.-** Star suspiro un poco para comenzar.

Lo primero que contaron, fue que el monstruo que ahora es una segunda conciencia en la cabeza de Marco, se llama Lynx, y de antaño era el guardián de una de las reinas de Mewni, prácticamente una familiar directa de ella. Por obvias razones, omitieron mucha información de Eclipsa y de la mala fama que tenía su monstruo guardián, ya que ellas no necesitaban saber eso. Entonces, Marco mostró la marca de su brazo, prueba de su título como guardián. Ahora esta misma realmente parecía un tatuaje. Abarcaba casi por completo su antebrazo izquierdo, mostrando en su centro la figura engrandecida de la estrella dentro de un corazón, además, lo que parecían runas celtas alrededor del símbolo en días anteriores, ahora parecían jeroglíficos de un idioma antiguo, uno mucho más antiguo que el tiempo mismo.

Entonces Star comenzó con la historia.

Ella conto con un poco de detalles, como fue que su madre le prohibió volver por un tiempo y como ella decidió ir de cualquier forma, a pesar de que Marco le aconsejo no hacerlo. Una vez que llegaron a Mewni, ambos contaron como se vieron involucrados en una guerra.

Cuando ella dijo esas palabras, Jackie se atraganto con los nachos tosiéndolos violentamente. Marco hizo un movimiento para acercarse y ayudarla, pero Janna al estar más cerca, se aseguró de que la patinadora no se pusiera azul. Ella hizo un ademan con su mano para decirles que continuaran, no fue hasta que la misma Jackie levantara su pulgar indicando que estaba bien.

Entonces, ellos contaron como ¨supuestamente¨ habían acabado con la guerra, y el enorme esfuerzo que les había costado, para estos momentos, Marco ya tenía un mejor control con su magia. Pero después de lo que Lynx averiguo, supieron que el que estaba detrás de todo fue Toffee, pero su madre estaba ausente, y los únicos que podían pararlo eran ellos.

Después de una ardua batalla, Toffee fue ¨destruido¨, pero como consecuencia, Marco resulto herido de gravedad. Entre ella y su madre, pudieron curarlo por completo, dejándolo fuera de peligro.

Para este momento, Jackie estaba más pálida que un fantasma. Las palabras ¨herido de gravedad¨ y ¨fuera de peligro ¨ resonaban en su cabeza como ecos mortales. ¿Acaso…? ¿Acaso Marco estuvo a punto de… morir?

Fue lo único que paso por su mente en esos momentos.

Por su parte, Janna estaba fascinada con la historia, fue muchísimo mejor de lo que esperaba. Tenía de todo, guerras, combate y un temible villano al final como toda una buena historia. Aunque lo quisiera ocultar, ella también se mostró preocupada por las palabras que utilizo Star. Si Marco hubiera muerto, ¿A quién molestaría ahora?

Por último, Star intento omitir el asunto del compromiso, ya que era algo muy personal y después de la explicación de Marco, ella supo lo que significa el compromiso en la Tierra, y lo último que quería era incomodarlo por una arcaica costumbre de Mewni. Pero lo que dijo Marco a continuación, sería algo que recordaría durante toda su vida.

 **-Oye Star, ¿no olvidas algo?-** Murmuro el chico un poco extrañado.

 **-¿Qué…?-** Pregunto la chica un poco confundida.

 **-Pues de lo último que ocurrió…-** Marco hablo con una media sonrisa antes de continuar.

 **-Verán, no estoy seguro si sus padres tenían miedo de la magia que herede o simplemente no la entendían, pero me separarían de ella si no probaba que era alguien digno de confianza… y la única forma que podía probarlo, era comprometiéndome con Star.-**

Ahora, eso sí que fue algo inesperado para ambas, Jackie se quedó con la boca abierta y Janna abrió los ojos por la supresa y se cubrió la boca por la misma razón. Ellas desde el día de hoy, sospechaban que ellos dos tenían ¨algo¨. Pero es algo increíble que ya estuvieran comprometidos y más por la corta edad que tenían. ¿Qué es lo que se supone se enseña en la cultura de Mewni, que permiten algo así?

Janna pensó un poco más al respecto, y recordó que en las monarquías arcaicas es una costumbre común emparejar a las princesas desde muy jóvenes. Usualmente, eso le parecía algo repugnante, pero como Marco es un buen chico, no le afecto demasiado.

A pesar de la reacción de ellas dos, Marco continúo.

 **-Yo normalmente hubiera pensado mucho algo así, pero… en ese momento, sentí pánico. Y no por la decisión en sí, sino porque no podía tolerar el hecho de que nos separaran…-**

A medida que Marco hablaba, Star se sonrojaba progresivamente, cada vez más en un rojo intenso en todo su rostro.

 **-Luche contra casi 100 guerreros de su dimensión, incluyendo generales, con la condición de no usar mis poderes. Derrote a casi todos y algunos se retiraron, pero fue lo más difícil que he hecho en mi vida. Al final, pelee contra un demonio y también contra el padre de Star… pero estos últimos me forzaron a usar mi magia para ganar.-**

Al decir esto, el tomo la mano de una muy distraída Star, quien parecía no creerse lo que escuchaba. Sin embargo, ella sonrió al contacto.

Jackie por otro lado estaba muda, aun procesando todo lo que había escuchado. Y Janna recordó algo que le había contado Star hace no mucho tiempo, hablando de cierto demonio que fue su ex novio, uno que Janna, solo había visto una vez.

 **-¨¿Así que ese demonio? ¿Y también le gano a su futuro suegro? ¡Impresionante Marco! ¨** Pensó la pelinegra para sí misma.

 **-Y ahora henos aquí…-** Apretando su mano de una forma cariñosa, Marco le devolvió la sonrisa.

 **-Entonces en resumen… ¿Ahora son novios?-** Pregunto Janna de forma curiosa.

 **-Yo diría, que somos algo mucho más…-** Respondió Marco, sin mostrar ningún signo de titubeo al mismo tiempo que Star lo observaba a los ojos.

Entonces cerca de ellos, algo se quebró en Jackie, no se podría decir que fue exactamente, pero rompió esa faceta que tenia de estar siempre tranquila ante cualquier situación, liberando cada sentimiento que guardaba dentro de ella.

 **-¿Cómo puedes estar tan feliz? ¿No entiendes lo grave que fue todo esto Marco?-** Exclamo Jackie, mientras que sus ojos se cristalizaban y el resto de sus amigos la observaban perplejos, sin saber que responder.

 **-¿A qué te refieres?-** Pregunto Marco un poco extrañado por el comportamiento.

 **-¿No lo ves? Ella te puso en peligro más de una vez, no te escucho cuando debió de hacerlo, ahora vive un monstruo en su cabeza y si entendí bien, ¡casi mueres! ¿Cómo es posible que ella te dejara con toda esa carga?-** Espero unos momentos para tomar aire y ver si Marco respondía. Como solo se quedó callado ella continuo. Star por su parte solo desvió la vista, le dolía las palabras de Jackie, no solo porque tenía razón, sino porque ella misma también había pensado en eso antes.

 **-Además, ¡solo tienes 14 años!, ¿Cómo puedes pensar en comprometerte? ¿Cómo puedes estar bien con todo esto?-**

 **-Escucha, entiendo cómo te sientes, pero aun así no es motivo para estar celo…-** Marco no termino de hablar cuando fue interrumpido por Jackie.

 **-¿Eso es todo lo que esperas de mí? ¿Celos y un estúpido triángulo amoroso? Por lo que puedo ver, no lo entiendes en absoluto. ¿Alguna vez pensaste en cómo se sentirían tus padres si desapareces otra vez? ¡¿Cómo crees que me sentiría yo si un día pregunto por ti, y me dicen que estas desaparecido, o peor aún, muerto?! ¡Y todo esto por Star! Si me hubiera enterado de las consecuencias antes, nunca te habría dejado. No tienes idea de lo mucho que detesto saber todo eso que tuviste que pasar…-** Jackie mostró un claro semblante de arrepentimiento.

Al decir estas últimas palabras, se creó un silencio sumamente incomodo, uno que incluso termino por afectar hasta a Janna, quien se quedó muda ante la situación.

 **-Tienes razón, no lo había pensado antes. Pero tienes que entender, que todo lo que he hecho es por mi decisión y aceptare cualquier consecuencia si es necesario.-** Respondió Marco, aun conservando la seguridad de su voz.

 **-¿Es así entonces Marco? Bien, como quieras, no tengo ningún derecho de detenerte. Pero si vas a morir, asegúrate de que sea para algo que valga la pena… ahora, necesito estar sola… disculpen si arruine la tarde…-** Entonces la patinadora se fue de ahí a paso veloz, y salió de la casa sin azotar la puerta.

Nuevamente, el incómodo silencio se apodero de la sala principal, hasta que Janna lo rompió.

 **-Honestamente eso fue algo intenso, no esperaba que Jackie explotara de esa forma. Yo veré como esta ella, nos vemos luego chicos.-** Entonces Janna salió disparada de la casa de los Días, intentando alcanzar a Jackie.

Por su parte, tanto Star como Marco, ya no sabían que pensar. Todas las palabras de Jackie fueron como un balde de agua fría que los devolvió a la cruda realidad. La realidad de la Tierra.

Aun así, ambos chicos se observaron por unos momentos y luego se abrazaron, manteniéndose así un rato, mientras que reflexionaron un poco después de lo que escucharon de Jackie.

 **-¿Y si ella tiene razón Marco?-** Pregunto Star mientras hundía su rostro en el pecho del chico.

 **-De hecho, la tiene. Pero te diré lo mismo que le dije a ella, todo lo que he hecho y lo que haré, son mi decisión. Y luchare contra lo que haga falta para que estés a salvo, no importa lo que cueste.-** Murmuro Marco mientras rodeaba a Star aún más con sus brazos.

 **-También quiero protegerte Marco, yo… también he pensado lo mismo que Jackie. No dejare que nada te haga daño Marco…-** Respondió Star, devolviendo el afecto con la misma fuerza.

 **-Que así sea entonces…-** Marco parecía estar alegre con esa afirmación, aunque todavía estaba algo afectado por lo que dijo la patinadora.

 **-¿Y qué hay de Jackie?-** Volvió a preguntar la princesa, sin apartarse del chico.

 **-No lo sé, creo que debemos dejar que se calme y ver si Janna también puede ayudarle.-**

Ambos, se quedaron así por varios minutos sin separarse… solo abrazados, disfrutando de la presencia del otro lo más que se pudiera.

Por ahora, no hacía falta ninguna muestra romántica para saber lo mucho que se necesitaban en ese momento, solo les bastaba saber que se tenían el uno al otro, con esa misma calidez y afecto para enfrentar los horrores que vienen y los acechan en el futuro.

Pero aún es muy pronto para eso…

FIN DEL CAPITULO

 _ **Este capítulo fue particularmente difícil de escribir, ya que tuve muchísimas ideas que podría mostrar, así que hice una selección para ver cuales se prestaban más para los capítulos que vienen y para este mismo.**_

 _ **Un pequeño detalle también, siempre imagine la voz de Lynx de una forma distinguida, así que pensé en un reconocido actor de doblaje, Carlos Segundo. Si algunos no lo conocen, sus papeles más conocidos son Piccoro de Dragon Ball Z, Hibiki de Naruto, Woddy de Toy Story, entre otros. Pero el motivo por el cual me agrado su voz es por la forma en que interpreta a un personaje tan sarcástico e irreverente como Lynx, sería el personaje Damon Baird del videojuego Gears of War. Me gustaría saber sus opiniones de la historia en los reviews, ya que tengo un proyecto pendiente para esta misma y estoy seguro que les sorprenderá.**_

 _ **Sin más que añadir, nuevamente agradezco de corazón sus valiosos consejos en mi historia hasta ahora a SugarQueen97 y a Byakko Yugure.**_

 _ **Como es costumbre, sin dejar a nadie atrás, agradezco el seguimiento y la marca de favoritos a:**_

 _ **Paulina RQ, Ashuragod, luchan99 , GEMITHA0208 ,alexdaugtheofposaidon , Cerezo de la Luna Haruna, Damaris Torres , c.d.e.g 98, isabellasc 2305, flowerforever355, Beta36, DairaB, 09, DavidCofficialWriter, Ghost Prime XIII, Hiyori-Yudai, Homura Li, Huachi-Sama, Ivonne365, Julivs, LenientSmg, LitaChat96, Lucky Ted, Midway23, Majestic Yokai Fauntleroy, MarcyBask, Meepy Writer, Mefistoteles, Noobsterblock, Rizel Iwaki, Sinon1308, Tsukiyomi Sora, Xenon666,abrilmillet, andrew579, , etherias dragneel, harunalin8767, ianavila12, Jmdrg, jocuda, kronos93lrt, poriqui158, rociobeluibarra, sakurassakurita, chars 1000, 606 Grace, Leonardo Leto, LitaChat96, LizzGaby, MarcyBask, NeoRenek, Rven910, thaisguiso, entre otros.**_

 _ **Muchas gracias por su apoyo y paciencia.**_

 _ **Atte. Torikami Riuzak**_


	16. Doppelgänger

_**Capítulo 16: Doppelgänger**_

 **Casa de los Diaz, 9:17 pm.**

Han pasado varias horas desde el encuentro con Jackie, pero aun así, tanto a Star como a Marco les quedo un mal sabor de boca desde entonces. Puede que ella haya exagerado un poco, o tal vez ellos pudieron haber explicado su situación con un poco más de sutileza, al menos la suficiente para que no reaccionara de esa forma. Aunque, ya era un poco tarde para eso… pero ambos pensaron en lo mismo, a pesar de que cada uno de ellos estaba en su propio cuarto, casi al mismo tiempo pensaron en todo lo que hicieron en Mewni y como los afectara en el futuro.

De todas formas, era algo difícil de explicar por dónde se viera, ya que no se les dio realmente la oportunidad de elegir si participaban en la guerra o no. Ellos simplemente volvieron a la dimensión de Star buscando respuestas por el repentino comportamiento de la reina y su ambiguo mensaje. Bien, había que admitirlo, la advertencia fue clara como el cristal, pero solo sirvió para que la curiosidad de la princesa se manifestara de sobremanera, ignorando incluso las advertencias de Marco.

Ahora, esa es solo una parte de la perspectiva que le contaron a Jackie.

Lo que no supieron explicar realmente, fue lo que hubiera ocurrido si ellos _no_ intervinieran.

Primordialmente, se salvaron cientos de vidas inocentes, entre ellas, la de Steena. Quien sabe cómo habría terminado la recluta si no fuera porque Marco la rescato de la invasión de monstruos. O cómo Star salvo a la mayoría del escuadrón de Darío la primera vez que se toparon con el capitán.

Sin mencionar que gracias a ellos mismos, terminaron la guerra sin asesinar a ningún alma inocente, al menos no desde su propias manos…

Ambos se aseguraron de destruir al único responsable de la misma… O al menos eso creían.

Pero a pesar de haber logrado tal hazaña y ser tratados como héroes en Mewni, aún tenían que lidiar con las consecuencias de sus actos en la Tierra. Para bien o para mal, nunca pensaron que sus acciones en la dimensión de Star les causarían tantos estragos.

 _ **Perspectiva de Marco en su habitación.**_

El chico estaba recostado en su cama, con ambos brazos descansando en su nuca, mientras observaba el techo sin mucho interés. Rebotaba una pequeña pelota de tenis en la pared, ya que según sus libros de psicología, lo ayudarían a relajarse y pensar un poco más claro todas esas ideas que tenía en su cabeza. Apenas en estos momentos tuvo el tiempo de pensar un poco en todo lo que había hecho, estaba desconcentrado eso sí, pero no lo suficiente como para no pensar racionalmente.

Es una verdadera lástima que no se haya publicado algún libro que pudiera ayudarlo, usualmente el recurría a ese medio cuando tenía problemas, ya sea escolares o personales.

Sin embargo, estaba de vuelta en la Tierra, y no encontraría algún texto serio sobre como sobreponerse a una guerra mágica medieval y lidiar con un monstruo antiguo en su cabeza; luchar en una arena a más puro estilo de la película Gladiador y sobre el compromiso prematuro… uno muy prematuro.

A pesar de que solo pensó esto como si estuviera bromeando, la única idea que no parecía molestarle en absoluto es precisamente la última. Parecía sentirse muy bien consigo mismo por esa decisión, muy a pesar de sus propias creencias en el pasado, ya que recordaba cómo les aconsejó a Ferguson y Alfonso que no estaban listos para esa clase de compromiso por su edad, como cuando fueron a la dimensión de las hadas.

Marco se rio un poco por el recuerdo, debería verse ahora mismo, comprometido a casarse con Star en el futuro… y no dudaba ni un segundo que sus amigos le reprocharan lo mismo si llegaran a enterarse.

 **-¨Star…¨-** Murmuro para sí mismo con un tono algo melancólico.

El chico no pudo evitar sentirse un poco afligido por su compañera. Hace poco, ella había dicho que ¨se sentía igual que Jackie¨… ¿Entonces ella también se siente molesta por los peligros que enfrento? ¿O se sentirá culpable…?

Era lógico si lo pensaba bien, aunque ella parecía olvidarse de toda penuria cuando estaban juntos, al menos le agradaba ayudarla a que estuviera feliz.

También, sentía unas ganas enormes de salir con Star a alguna parte, la idea en si le hubiera encantado, si no fuera porque ella dijo que tenía que practicar con su magia desde hace unas horas, ya habrían ido a algún lado, por lo menos para pasar el rato.

Aun así, no podía encontrar nada interesante que hacer por si mismo, intento jugar algunos de sus videojuegos, pero ya no le interesaba casi ninguno de ellos, prácticamente podía adivinar como terminarían, pensó un poco en la idea de aprender alguna receta nueva para cocinar, pero ya había intentado eso el día anterior, así que prefirió no tomarle importancia.

Sin embargo, ahora solo seguía rebotando la pelota en la pared, un poco desanimado pensando en su reciente ineficiencia escolar.

El esperaría perderle un poco el interés a la escuela como lo había hecho, es algo técnicamente normal en alguien de su edad, aunque si hubiera planteado la idea un mes atrás no lo sé lo creería ni de broma. Pero ahora, incluso sus pasatiempos favoritos dejaron de tener sentido para él.

Ahora mismo casi deseaba que Ludo organizara otro inocente ataque de monstruos… si no lo hubiera dejado literalmente parapléjico al pequeño pajarraco.

Marco suspiro un poco pensando en eso, no se arrepentía en lo más mínimo por lo que le hizo, todo lo tiene más que merecido por el daño que le provocó a Star. Aunque si lo volviera a ver intentando algo, sólo tendría que cumplir con la promesa (o casi sentencia de muerte) que había hecho en el pasado.

Solo por eso recordó unos momentos lo que le hizo a Lars también el día de hoy, prácticamente lo había olvidado casi por completo, recordándole que debe de tener más cuidado con su fuerza heredada si no quiere terminar hiriendo a alguien importante para él.

El chico despejo las ideas de su cabeza y se resignó a ver una película en la sala, a pesar de que su interés en eso estaba por los suelos, imagino que encontraría algo medianamente entretenido.

 _ **Perspectiva de Star en su habitación, momentos después de que Marco saliera de su cuarto.**_

La princesa estaba pensativa, aun no sacaba de su mente la palabras que Jackie había dicho antes. Es cierto que todo lo que dijo fue por molestia, aunque eso no quería decir que no tuviera razón. Ella misma había pensado en exactamente lo mismo antes, solo que no tenía la oportunidad de meditarlo como en estos momentos.

Ella comenzó a sospechar de que Jackie aún tiene sentimientos por Marco, o que en realidad, nunca dejo de tenerlos. Pero pudo verse muy claro en ese momento, la preocupación que ella tiene por Marco, es casi tan grande y tangible como la suya propia.

Aun así, ella comenzó a sentir una presión incomoda en su pecho, mientras que de su ojos comenzó a fluir una magia familiar. Hacía ya bastante tiempo que no sentía el descontrol de su magia, todo gracias a su actual relación con Marco y por el breve entrenamiento que tuvo con su madre cuando Marco aun descansaba de sus heridas después de su lucha con Tom. Aprendió mucho durante ese relativamente corto periodo de tiempo, algunas cosas fueron bastante avanzadas y requirieron su completa atención, ya que no solamente se ocupaba de las heridas de su Guardián, sino que también practicaba bastante por su cuenta. Explicando así porque ella estaba tan desvelada y ojerosa cuando Marco despertó.

Sin embargo, a pesar de toda esa práctica, cualquier asunto con Jackie terminaba por afectarla tanto como cuando ocurrió el incidente con Bon Bon, el cual ya se sentía como si hubieran pasado varios meses desde entonces.

Antes de que pensara en algo más, escucho los pasos de alguien pasando cerca de su cuarto, los cuales sonaron firmes pero leves. Eran los pies de alguien descalzo, y por el ritmo que tenían al tocar el suelo, reconoció casi de inmediato de que se trataba de Marco. No es que hubiera alguna otra persona en la casa en ese momento, prácticamente los padres del chico habían salido de nuevo a quien sabe dónde, pero… dejando eso de lado, le surgió una pequeña sonrisa, casi bobalicona, pensando en que ahora podía reconocer la presencia de Marco solo con sus pasos, incluso llego a preguntarse si el también llegaría a hacer los mismo.

Entonces, tuvo la idea de comprobarlo en ese momento, igual estaba aburrida practicando sus hechizos, de los cuales casi no hizo nada realmente, ya que casi toda la tarde o estaba desvariando con los mismos o pensaba en lo delicada que era la situación con Jackie. Pero lo que si practico fue un pequeño pero importante movimiento personal, el cual su madre se encargó de enseñarle personalmente cuando estaban en Mewni.

Pero por ahora decidió dejar todo eso de lado, detestaba sentirse estresada, así que salió de su cuarto para ver lo que Marco estaría haciendo, con suerte podría asustarlo. No sin antes quitarse sus calcetines y se cambiara de ropa a algo más cómodo, quería comprobar que tan sigilosa podía ser.

 _ **Sala Principal, Casa de los Díaz, 9:31 pm.**_

Star bajo las escaleras con cuidado pero sin mucho esfuerzo, sus pasos eran casi inaudibles, en gran parte gracias a su agilidad natural y el ligero peso de su cuerpo. También le ayudo mucho el conjunto de ropa que eligió, era una camiseta deportiva simple de color blanco y unos shorts largos hasta la rodilla de color rosa pálido, los cuales no eran ajustados, sino unos un poco sueltos para que fuera más fácil moverse.

Cuando se acercó a la sala y observo a Marco, noto algo extraño en él, a la vez que también veía algo sumamente familiar.

Primero, había algo en Marco que le pareció inquietante, él parecía estar normal, pero tenía una especie de aura invisible… una que daba la impresión de ser otra persona completamente distinta.

El usaba su pijama habitual, solo que ahora en lugar de tener una camisa acolchada, ahora tenía una camiseta de gimnasio negra de esas que son normales, pero sin mangas, la cual exponía la marca del Guardián que Marco ha tenido en su brazo izquierdo desde que recibió la magia heredada. Parecía un tatuaje de verdad, pero el hecho de que sus padres no estuvieran en casa, lo hacían actuar con un poco más de libertad. Ella recordó que el tenia también una cicatriz en el mismo brazo que la Marca, pero ahora como esta había crecido tanto, ya no se notaba en lo absoluto.

Segundo, el chico observaba sin mucho interés la televisión, cambiando de canales cada 9 segundos aproximadamente, mientras apoyaba su cabeza con una de sus manos, una clara señal de que estaba aburrido. Razón por la que le parecía familiar es porque le recordaba mucho a su padre. Si bien River nunca fallo como un padre amoroso, estaba claro que la vida en la realeza lo sofocaba. Él siempre fue un guerrero nato a pesar de su actuación en el combate de compromiso contra Marco.

Ella había crecido con las épicas historias de sus padres, cuando enfrentaban a distintas clases de monstruos, dragones y otro sinfín de amenazas que llegaron en el pasado. Sin embargo, a la hora de asumir los cargos reales parecían fastidiar enormemente al rey. Moon por su parte, su naturaleza seria y metódica le ayudaban bastante, pero para River, él vivía prácticamente de la emoción de la lucha y no soportaba mucho tiempo toda esa burocracia, aparentando buenos modales.

Por lo que su madre, al notar como afectaba eso a su esposo, decidió tomar cartas en el asunto.

Cada cierto tiempo justo cuando el rey tenía esa cara de hastío, específicamente en la noche, Moon se llevaba lejos a River, en dirección a los bosques más cercanos. En los cuales, ambos hacían cierta _actividad_ física que en la mayor parte de los casos, los dejaba exhaustos, pero con una enorme sonrisa en sus rostros. Star sabía de las escapadas de sus padres y de lo que ellos hacen _específicamente_ hablando, en algunas ocasiones, llegaron a provocar sismos que la gente en Mewni interpretaba como algo natural. Era obvio que se trataba de un asunto delicado, ya que es algo demasiado impropio de la realeza hacer esa clase de actividades fuera del castillo y los cuchicheos que podrían llegar a causar entre sus súbditos, pero en cuanto a este detalle no le importaba mucho a Moon, quería que su esposo se sintiera mejor.

Puede que el chico este pasando exactamente por lo mismo que su padre, después de tantos combates que lidio en Mewni, pero no estaba completamente segura si eso era algo bueno o algo malo.

Y ahora, Star veía a Marco, exactamente con la misma cara de su padre, teniendo la oportunidad de hacer lo mismo por él al igual que su madre lo ha hecho. Después de todo, estaban en la Tierra, ahí no tendría problemas con los posibles escándalos y técnicamente, estaban comprometidos, ¿qué podía salir mal?

Ella se acercó al chico sigilosamente mientras este aun veía la televisión con un semblante desinteresado. Estaba completamente segura de que no hacia ningún ruido lo suficientemente alto para que la escuchara llegar. Poco a poco ella se acercó más y más, hasta que estuvo tan cerca como para tocarlo, sin embargo, el seguía con su atención sembrada literalmente en el vacío, sin prestar mucha atención a sus alrededores.

Entonces, ella en lugar de hacer un simple ¨boo¨, imito el rugido de un animal salvaje, mientras que tomaba por los hombros a Marco de forma agresiva.

Por su parte, la reacción de Marco fue algo… inesperada.

No se asustó en lo absoluto, de hecho, normalmente cuando se asusta a alguien con éxito, esta persona se tensa, y también su cabello puede llegar a erizarse. El caso del chico fue totalmente contrario, ya que se relajó por completo al sentir y reconocer el tacto de Star, lo único que mostró fue una mueca ligeramente extrañada, con la que también sonrió levemente.

 **-Hola Star…-** Dijo Marco reacomodando su peso para prestarle atención a la princesa a su lado. **-¿Qué haces?-**

 **-¡No es justo! ¿Cómo no te asustaste con eso? El rugido siempre funciona con mi papa…-** Respondió Star haciendo un tierno puchero.

 **-¿Querías asustarme? Emm… disculpa, últimamente siento que mi cabeza está en la luna, no he prestado mucho atención a mi alrededor.-** Él ligeramente rasco su cabeza, y como respuesta, él se movió un poco del sofá, para darle algo de espacio a ella.

 **-Vamos, uno no se disculpa por eso… pero… ¿cómo que tu cabeza ha estado en la luna? ¿Puedes… quitártela?-** Ella pensó por un momento y antes de que Marco pudiera contestar, también razono las palabras del chico interrumpiéndolo. - **Ahh entiendo… es una expresión, aunque no me queda muy claro lo que significa.-**

 **-Solo que estoy distraído… es todo.-** Respondió el chico, sin darle muchas vueltas al asunto.

 **-¿Y por eso ves la televisión ahora?-** Star se sentó junto a él y apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de Marco después de decir esas palabras.

 **-En realidad, ni siquiera la estoy viendo, solo paso el tiempo antes de dormir…-** De forma cariñosa, paso uno de sus brazos para abrazarla **. -Pero desde que vimos** _ **Mulan**_ **ayer, ya no hay nada interesante hoy y es un poco frustrante.-**

Ambos se observaron unos momentos antes de que Marco siguiera hablando.

 **-Además, no es lo único que me molesta. Hoy no pude resolver un problema de matemáticas que ya conocía, todo porque ahora mi cabeza no piensa en otra cosa que no sean hechizos y formas de combate...-**

Star sonrió un poco por el comentario, pudo adivinar por lo que estaba pasando Marco, y sabía exactamente qué hacer para animarlo…

 **-Bueno, yo sé de algo que te hará sentir mejor…-** Respondió Star con una sonrisa juguetona mientras se levantó del sofá, tomando del brazo a Marco para que lo siguiera. **-Ven conmigo… iremos afuera.-**

Marco volvió a hacer una mueca de confusión.

 **-¿Saldremos? Pero ya es algo tarde… es peligroso salir a estas horas, espera… ¿iremos a otra dimensión?-**

 **-No realmente… tú solo sígueme Marco.-** Respondió ella mirándolo de reojo, mientras caminaban por la casa en dirección al exterior. **-Esto será divertido y mejor a las cosas que hemos hecho antes… ¿o acaso no confías en mí?-**

Ella no espero respuesta, solo se limitó a sonreír y a guiarlo.

La idea en si provoco en Marco una combinación desbordante de emociones, para empezar, le alegraría mucho explorar alguna dimensión loca y divertida, algo que no había hecho desde hace tiempo. Pero a pesar de eso, no podía evitar sentir que con todo lo que ha ocurrido hasta ahora, más que volverlos fuertes e independientes, tenía la sensación de que eran más vulnerables que nunca, y que cualquier otra dimensión podía ser un peligro potencial. Definitivamente no pondría en peligro a Star solo porque estaba aburrido, se lo había prometido a la reina antes de partir.

Aunque no tenía mucho sentido seguir pensando en eso, ella acaba de negar esa posibilidad, no había razón de preocuparse por algo así. Probablemente el contacto con la suave mano de Star lo estaba embelesando más de lo esperado, quizás sea por eso que comenzó a desvariar con sus ideas.

Era claro que confiaba en ella, así que se limitó a dejar de pensar.

Marco se sorprendió bastante al darse cuenta de que ya habían salido, no se percató de que Star lo soltó hace poco y comenzó a hacer unos cuantos estiramientos. En uno de los estiramientos, ella junto ambas manos para estirar los brazos y la espalda, doblándose un poco hacia su derecha, mostrando así un poco de su esbelto abdomen. También, aprovecho para acomodar su larga cabellera rubia en una coleta improvisada. Durante ese momento, pudo notar un opaco brillo de color plateado que parecía surgir desde la espalda de Star, donde normalmente estaban sus diminutas alas… Sin embargo, él se centró más en las minúsculas, casi invisibles cicatrices que ella tenía en su vientre después de su último enfrentamiento con Ludo, mientras que el recuerdo de la misma le dejo un incómodo nudo en su garganta.

Por segunda vez en la noche, el chico estaba confundido, Star lo llevo afuera… ¿solo para hacer ejercicio?

Entonces, Star alzo su varita cubriendo la casa con una especie de campo de fuerza, el cual tenía la apariencia colorida de una burbuja bajo el sol. Poco a poco fue extendiéndose más, no solo cubriendo la casa si no también el perímetro de la misma.

El chico observo a su alrededor, preguntándose por el propósito de la burbuja.

 **-Ok, con eso bastara. Así nadie podrá ver lo que hacemos…-** Murmuro Star aun sosteniendo su varita.

 **-¿Qué tiene de malo que alguien nos vea?-** Respondió Marco cruzando los brazos y arqueando una ceja.

 **-En realidad… nada, no es algo malo… pero quiero que esto sea privado, que quede solamente entre tú y yo… Además, es la primera vez que hago esto con un humano… pero con lo que has enfrentado hasta ahora, creo que resistirás…-** A pesar de que ella titubeo un poco al hablar, se mostró con una enorme determinación en sus ojos.

Bien, era momento de admitirlo, esto está comenzando a ponerse extraño… y lo que dijo Lynx momentos después no ayudo en lo absoluto.

 _ **-Oh… tu Butterfly planea hacer… ¿¨eso¨?-**_ Acto seguido el monstruo comenzó reírse unos segundos antes de seguir hablando. _**-Esto va a dolerte de tantas formas diferentes…-**_

 **-Espera… ¿Qué?-** Respondió Marco usando su pensamiento, viéndose claramente afectado por el comentario. **-¿Eso que significa Lynx?-**

 _ **-Descúbrelo por ti mismo humano…-**_ Con esas últimas palabras, el monstruo volvió a desvanecerse, no sin antes reírse de una forma sarcástica por la peculiar situación del chico.

Antes de que se diera cuenta, Star ya avanzaba hacia el aun sonriendo, totalmente inofensiva, sin mencionar dulce e inocente luciendo ese conjunto de ropa.

Los ojos de ambos se fijaron en todo momento a medida que ella se acercaba, y poco a poco, Marco se relajó a pesar de la advertencia de Lynx, si el comentario no fuera de lo más ambiguo, tal vez lo habría tomado más enserio.

Cuando ella estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para tocarlo, Marco sintió que el peligro lo acechaba.

Mirando a su alrededor de forma enérgica, trató de localizar el origen de esa sensación, no era posible de que alguien aun buscara problemas con ellos después de todo lo que han hecho hasta ahora. Tanto Ludo como Toffee dejaron de ser un problema, y el mismo se encargaría de darle una lección a lo que sea que osara amenazarlos.

Sin embargo… al concentrarse un poco más cerrando los ojos, se dio cuenta de que el peligro estaba mucho más cerca de lo previsto. ¿Cómo es posible de que no lo haya visto llegar?

Pero no es que no lo haya visto venir, y se percató de algo insólito que lo hizo abrir sus ojos con violencia, sin creer completamente lo que sus sentidos le indicaban.

El peligro emanaba directamente… de Star.

Una vez más, antes de que se diera cuenta, ella lo agarro por uno de sus brazos, utilizando la fuerza de su espalda y el peso de Marco a su favor, lo arrojo contra el suelo, como cuando él la sorprendió en Mewni intentándole dar un abrazo sin que ella estuviera precisamente consiente.

Marco no entendía nada de lo que ocurrío, estaba completamente atónito y no tenía idea de cómo reaccionar, hasta que vio la varita de Star apuntándole directo en la cara. Sin tiempo que perder ella disparo, y el instinto del chico lo obligó a rodar hacia un lado para evitar el impacto de la magia. Una vez que se alejó un poco, se quedó de rodillas observando el pequeño agujero que dejo el disparo. Por lo que pudo observar, el suelo no estaba ni quemado ni destruido, solo se había aplastado un poco por el golpe, algo así solo le habría dejado un leve moretón. Entonces se dio cuenta de que Star no trataba de hacerle daño… así que… ¿Por qué demonios lo atacaba?

 **-¿Se puede… Se puede saber porque haces esto… Star?-** Pregunto Marco aun un poco agitado por la sorpresa.

Pero ella no contesto, sino que se limitó a brindarle una cálida sonrisa, antes de lanzarse al ataque nuevamente…

Sin tener mucha opción, Marco se puso a la defensiva.

Entonces ella ataco tan rápido como una estrella fugaz, con una combinación de golpes, patadas y hechizos, algo muy típico de ella. Él esquivo la mayor parte de los mismos, pero se limitó a solamente defenderse y esquivar, sea cual sea la situación, no le pondría ni un dedo encima a Star, ni siquiera en estos momentos. Más aun al ver sus gráciles movimientos de cerca, tenía que admitirlo, ella lucía realmente hermosa al luchar.

¿Cómo era el refrán que se utilizaba en las artes marciales? Muévete como mariposa, pica como avispa. En el caso de Star, la frase la describía perfectamente.

Pero a medida que el chico se defendía, pudo notar algo más en Star que no se había percatado hasta ahora… precisamente en esta situación tan inesperada en la que se vio envuelto. Él ya sabía que Star tenía un talento para la lucha, lo cual es esperarse si ella comenzó a entrenarse en el combate desde que era pequeña, incluso ya luchaba contra monstruos desde entonces .Si bien ella era sumamente ágil y rápida, parecía que no tenía fuerza física suficiente como para romper su sólida defensiva, pero eso se ve claramente compensado por los poderosos hechizos que podía invocar con su varita.

Sin embargo, se dio cuenta de algo más al defenderse de los golpes y esquivar hechizos. Le empezó a gustar lo que estaba haciendo…

Poco a poco, Marco sentía como su sangre hervía, y no por ira o enojo como en ocasiones anteriores, sino por la emoción de la lucha que tenía con Star, incluso, se sentía feliz por ello.

Precisamente por la lucha con ella… Era una sensación extraña, pero bienvenida igualmente.

Aun así, aunque lo disfrutara, casi inconscientemente se cohibía a si mismo para no golpearla.

Incluso, llego un momento cuando se defendía, en el que Star dio una media vuelta para patearlo en la cara, casi como las patadas de karate que él usualmente practicaba, puede que incluso ella haya tomado la idea de sí mismo.

Él la esquivo fácilmente, notando también que ella había bajado la guardia y tenía una oportunidad para contraatacar. Ahora su propio instinto lo traicionaba, cuando se dio cuenta de que su puño se dirigió directo al estómago de Star.

Eso estaba por completo fuera de lugar. Definitivamente no la tocaría de esa forma porque no se lo perdonaría nunca, aunque tenga que luchar consigo mismo para impedirlo.

Entonces Marco forzó cada fibra y célula de su cuerpo para que su puño se detuviera justo donde estaba, frenando con éxito el golpe. Pero ella no se detuvo, con el mismo impulso de la primera patada, giro sobre si misma utilizando la pierna contraria, asestando un fuerte impacto en la cabeza del chico, desorientándolo y forzándolo a utilizar sus propias manos para no caer al suelo.

En ese momento, Star se detuvo unos momentos, mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa a Marco, aunque esta fue menos cálida, ya que la mostro como símbolo de victoria.

 **-Vamos Marco, no es divertido si no luchas en serio, además, ya he visto que puedes hacer más que eso.-** Ella aún mantenía su característica sonrisa después de decir esas palabras.

 **-Yo… no puedo hacerte daño Star.-** Respondió Marco de forma seria al ponerse de pie.

Star resoplo un poco su cabello por la respuesta del chico, pero no pudo evitar sonrojarse por el comentario.

 **-Lo se… pero no se trata de herirnos, sino solo de pasar el rato divirtiéndonos. ¿Recuerdas cuando solíamos luchar contra monstruos? Pues no creo que nos vuelvan a molestar después de lo que hicimos en Mewni, aun así no debemos bajar la guardia, entonces tuve una idea… ¿por qué no tener un duelo entre nosotros?-** Star se mostró orgullosa, como si hubiera tenido la mejor idea del mundo.

 **-Bueno… admito que tienes un punto válido.-** Respondió Marco cruzando sus brazos. **-Pero debiste consultarme antes con tiempo, y a todo esto, ¿de dónde sacaste esa idea? ¿Y porque pensante que me gustaría?-**

 **-Pues… mis padres suelen hacer esta clase de cosas seguido, y siempre están muy alegres por ello, últimamente te he visto un poco deprimido, yo solo quería hacer lo mismo para alegrarte…-**

Marco bajo la cabeza un poco, no esperaba que en realidad ella solo tratara de ayudarlo, aunque de una forma más radical de lo que debería, pero la intención es lo que realmente cuenta. De algún modo, el esperaría algo así de parte de Star por su peculiar forma de ser, una que realmente adoraba.

Aun así, se sintió un poco molesto, ella hizo todo esto de repente, casi pensando que ahora ella es la que esta poseída por algún sociópata monstruo antiguo.

 **-Oh por favor Marco, ¡quita esa cara larga! Sé que te estas divirtiendo…-** Exclamo la princesa al ver que Marco la observaba con una clara desaprobación.

 **-¿Por qué lo dices?-** Pregunto Marco mostrándose escéptico.

 **-Estas sonriendo ahora mismo…-** Star respondió con la misma sonrisa que él, como si fuera su segunda victoria del día.

Era cierto, él llevo sus manos al rostro para comprobarlo, y ella tenía razón por completo. Él pudo sentir como su cara claramente tenía la forma de una sonrisa, por lo que tuvo que admitir, que también se estaba divirtiendo, no precisamente de la forma que acostumbraba, pero sirve.

 **-De acuerdo, de acuerdo, me atrapaste, me estoy divirtiendo, pero hay que tener cuidado con…-** Marco ni siquiera termino de hablar cuando la princesa simplemente asintió y le dirigió la palabra.

 **-¡Okay! ¡¨Haz de Protones¨!-** Entonces Star lanzo una poderosa luz desde su varita que impacto directamente en los brazos de Marco, ya que los utilizo como escudos para cubrirse.

Como consecuencia del impacto, se creó una densa nube de humo y polvo, pero Star sabía que Marco estaba bien, el había soportado cosas peores y sobrevivió, también ella misma solo estaba usando hechizos básicos, por lo que no había de que preocuparse.

Entonces varias partículas de color purpura aparecieron de repente alrededor de ellos y tomaron dirección a la densidad del polvo. Acto seguido, el chico despejo su vista usando su brazo generando una ráfaga de viento, eliminando así todo rastro de polvo que había a su alrededor. Una vez más todo su cuerpo se cubrió con pequeños relámpagos purpura que dispersaban la magia vital por todas partes.

Por primera vez en la Tierra, Marco tomo la forma completa del ¨Manto¨. Anteriormente, solo la había usado contra Toffee y Tom, ya que lo que más se distinguía de esta forma, es que su cabello se tornaba tan blanco como el de Lynx.

Star se impresiono al ver nuevamente esa peculiaridad de Marco a una corta distancia, si ahora la había invocado, fue porque se estaba poniendo serio.

 **-Vaya, vaya… Así que soy peligrosa para ti… ¿eh, Marco?-** Pregunto Star con una sonrisa pícara en su rostro.

 **-Discúlpame, pero no entiendo porque mi magia se invocó por su cuenta Star… la liberare enseguida** …- El chico solo observo su mano ligeramente decepcionado, no quería y no iba usar su magia heredada, no contra Star…

Marco no podía creer lo fácil que entro en ese modo, se supone que solo lo muestra como último recurso y ahora ella lo forzó a activarlo con un hechizo tan sencillo y simple Esa fuerza es para protegerla, no para luchar contra ella.

 **-¿No estarás subestimándome verdad? Tú sabes muy bien lo mucho que odio eso…-** Respondió Star, mientras sostenía su cadera con sus manos, una clara señal de que estaba molesta, o más bien, se molestaría con Marco si hiciera eso.

Él estaba a punto de desactivarla ignorando el comentario de la chica, cuando la voz de Lynx lo interrumpió, casi como si apoyara por completo a la princesa.

 _ **-Yo no te recomendaría hacer eso humano…-**_ La voz de Lynx volvió a surgir del vacío.

 **-¿Porque? No quiero hacerle daño a Star…-** Respondió el chico, aun con claras intenciones de despejar sus poderes.

 _ **-No seas imbécil, ella ya te dijo que no había necesidad de hacerse daño entre ustedes, además… deberías de estar más preocupado de que ella no te dañe a ti; después de todo, es la última heredera de Eclipsa. Por cierto, parece molesta con tu idea, y hacer enojar a una Butterfly es un error de grandes proporciones. La última vez que hice enfadar a la mía, me golpeo tan fuerte que termine besando una de las lunas de Mewni… literalmente…-**_ Explico el monstruo con un tono de voz serio y calmado, casi sin contar que lo que había relatado era físicamente imposible… al menos para un humano común y corriente.

 **-¡¿Es… en serio?!-** Respondió Marco casi exclamando con su mente, claramente sorprendido y un poco asustado de lo que Star potencialmente podía llegar a hacer.

 _ **-Totalmente humano, así que te recomendaría hacer exactamente lo que ella te diga. Eclipsa hizo algo así conmigo antes, pero dudo mucho que la tradición haya descendido de generación en generación, considerando el autoexilio al que ella se sometió. Supongo entonces que las voluntades del pasado aún se pueden heredar a pesar del tiempo…-**_ Respondió el monstruo conservando su tono serio. Pareciera que el evitaba el sarcasmo cuando hablaba de su Butterflly.

Marco analizo un poco en la explicación de Lynx, teniendo una mejor comprensión al respecto, pero se dio cuenta de un pequeño detalle con el monstruo.

 **-Creo que lo que dices tiene sentido, pero… déjame adivinar. ¿Ese pequeño incidente que tuviste con tu Butterfly, fue porque no supiste cerrar la boca y la molestaste?-** Pregunto Marco cruzando lo brazos y arqueando una ceja, sin mencionar que estaba sonriendo.

Un pequeño silencio se generó antes de que Lynx comenzara a hablar.

 _ **-No fue así exactamente… pero hay algo de verdad en tus palabras humano, sin embargo, no hay tiempo para esto, tal vez te cuente que sucedió en el futuro. Por ahora tu Butterfly espera por ti…-**_ El tono de voz que Lynx tenía indicaba a leguas que estaba incómodo con la conversación. Marco había acertado de lleno con lo que adivinó.

Mientras conversaban el monstruo y el humano por medio de su mente, apenas había trascurrido poco más de 3 segundos desde la perspectiva de Star.

Ella aun lo observaba con una ligera molestia y el ceño fruncido esperando la respuesta del chico.

 **-De acuerdo Star, tu ganas, ¿qué es lo que debo de hacer?-** Murmuro Marco aun no muy convencido de la idea.

 **-¿Conservaras tu magia? ¡Perfecto!-** Respondió la chica de forma alegre. **-Ahora, como he visto que esa forma te da mucha fuerza, estoy en desventaja, así que quiero que intentes atraparme… como te sea posible.-**

 **-Aun no me queda muy claro porque hacemos esto…-** El chico aun parecía tentado a liberar la magia del ¨Manto¨, sin embargo, prefirió darle la razón al monstruo de su cabeza por ahora.

 **-Bueno… han pasado muchas cosas desde que te hirieron en Mewni…-** Star pauso un poco su voz, parecía desagradarle recordar lo que ocurrió. - **Cuando estuviste inconsciente, le pedí a mi madre que no solo me enseñara hechizos de curación para ayudarte, si no también lo mejor que ella pudiera mostrarme en combate… y sobre algo nuevo… algo que quería mostrarte…-**

Entonces, la princesa cerró sus ojos y por unos momentos, una magia blanca la envolvió por completo, mientras que en su espalda, surgió un brillo de color plateado justo donde Marco había notado algo antes y ella levitaba de forma breve.

Poco a poco, sus pequeñas alas comenzaron a crecer exponencialmente, hasta que alcanzaron una longitud cercana a las rodillas, estas tenían una apariencia más sólida desde la última vez que la hizo crecer, ya que las había forzado demasiado en un momento de desesperación. Después abrió lentamente sus ojos, los cuales ahora parecían cubiertos de un color blanco transparente, pero sin dejar de ser azules.

Cabe destacar, que casi toda su ropa tenía un par de pequeños agujeros en su espalda, para facilitar el uso de sus nuevas alas.

Estas alas habían conservado su forma anterior, un poco alargadas y amplias como las de una avispa, pero ahora al estar mejor desarrolladas, tenían el detalle de las alas de una mariposa, idénticas a las que su madre mostro cuando estaban en el juego de banderas con su familia, un claro ejemplo de su herencia. La única diferencia es que las de Star eran por completo plateadas, con detalles oscuros, casi parecían de acero.

Ella dejo de levitar, tocando el suelo y vatio sus alas un poco para acostumbrarse a ellas, creando varias ráfagas de viento.

Por su parte, el chico simplemente se quedó atónito por unos segundos, en los que sus propios ojos purpuras brillaron acorde a los de la chica frente a él.

Hubo un momento en el pasado en la que observándola dormir, el chico la había comparado con un ángel… le pario un poco gracioso, ya que ahora mismo ella tenía la apariencia de uno.

 **-¿Y bien? ¿Qué te parece?-** Pregunto Star, viendo como Marco la observaba de arriba a abajo sin cesar. No es que le molestara, es solo que aún no se acostumbra a que la miren de esa forma.

 **-Te ves… increíble…-** Respondió Marco sin dar muchos rodeos al respecto, de verdad le gustaba ese cambio, pero su mente curiosa formulo otras preguntas que no pudo evitar hacer. **-Pero… ¿cómo fue que crecieron tan rápido? La última vez que las vi, apenas podías usarlas.-**

 **-Pues… en pocas palabras, yo… las forcé a crecer con magia… Fue después de nuestro encuentro con Toffee, tu herida fue demasiado grave… así que yo te cargué y volamos hasta el castillo lo más rápido que pude… se dañaron un poco, pero no fue nada grave... el resto ya lo sabes.-** Murmuro Star, ligeramente incomoda por recordar algo como eso, tomando una de sus alas con una mano, sintiendo una fina línea que recorría la misma, ahora que la observaba bien, no era un detalle natural, sino una cicatriz.

Marco se quedó muy serio por unos segundos, ¿cómo no se dio cuenta de algo así antes?

Él pensaba que Star lo llevo al castillo por medio de alguna tele transportación o algo por el estilo, incluso imagino que la reina de algún modo había dado con ellos, pero nunca supo que fue ella quien lo trajo a salvo todo este tiempo, salvándolo de una muerte segura. Brevemente podía recordar que alguien lo cargaba, pero al estar cegado por la pérdida de sangre y la corrupción de su herida, no podía recordar nada claro.

Ella… lo hizo otra vez.

Star volvió a sacrificar algo de ella misma para salvarle la vida… aunque ayudo mucho su madre cuando lo trataron, si no fuera porque ella lo llevo todo el camino de vuelta, puede que ahora mismo no estarían hablando…

 **-Star… yo…-** La voz de Marco se quebró un poco, casi perdiendo la forma del ¨Manto¨.

 **-Está bien Marco…-** La voz de Star se volvió tan suave como la seda, pero sin perder su temple en ningún momento **. -Entiendo cómo te sientes, pero no es el momento para ponerse dramático, ¿no recuerdas que estamos en medio de algo?-**

El sonrió como respuesta, sintiéndose contagiado por el espíritu de lucha que emanaba de la princesa frente a él.

 **-Bien… ¿solo tengo que atraparte, no es así?-** Pregunto el chico con sus ánimos renovados.

 **-Si puedes… claro esta.-** Respondió ella sonriendo haciendo alarde de lo confiada que estaba.

Ambos rieron un poco, antes de que se observaran mutuamente, un poco emocionados por lo que estaba por suceder. Puede que se le haya ocurrido en el peor momento, pero Marco se le ocurrió decir algo más.

 **-¿Me concedería el honor de bailar conmigo, mi adorada princesa?-** Pregunto Marco haciendo una pequeña pero notable reverencia.

 **-Sera todo un placer, mi querido Guardián…-** Respondió ella, haciendo una reverencia como si estuviera sosteniendo un vestido invisible sobre su ropa ligera.

Entonces sin tiempo que perder, la primera en atacar fue Star.

Lo primero que lanzo fue su característico golpe narval, solo que este se vio mucho más poderoso de lo que nunca antes había sido. Aun así, Marco había visto ese hechizo un millón de veces, por lo que salto para esquivarlo sin mucho esfuerzo.

 **-¡Es todo lo que tien…! ¡Ughh!-**

Sin que él se diera cuenta, el hechizo reboto en la burbuja protectora que Star había creado antes, solo que como si estuviera fríamente calculado, tomo dirección hacia donde él estaba, golpeándolo directamente en la espalda.

De esta forma, Marco salió despedido hacia Star, y el aprovechando el impulso abrió sus brazos listo para atraparla. Sin embargo, la princesa reacciono al instante como si esperara eso y de una forma sumamente ágil, salto en el último segundo y con ambas manos uso la cabeza de Marco como soporte para impulsarse al aire, evadiendo al chico con éxito.

Usando sus alas también, ella voló unos metros hacia un lado, mientras que él tuvo que rodar de forma improvisada para no verse dañado por el impacto.

Una vez que estuvo de pie, le dirigió la palabra Star un poco fastidiado.

 **-¡Oye! No es justo, ¡tú puedes volar!-**

 **-Te dije que no podrías solo así, ¡ponte creativo!-** Respondió la princesa, retando al chico.

Marco limpio el polvo de su rostro con su brazo, y sonrió aceptando el desafío.

Entonces, ella lanzo tres rayos blancos consecutivos de su varita, un hechizo conocido anteriormente como ¨Haz de protones¨

El chico esquivo de forma rápida el primer rayo haciéndose a un lado, el segundo lo hizo barriéndose por el suelo y el último uso una de sus manos como apoyo para hacer una acrobacia a un costado. Con el mismo impulso, se lanzó hacia la barrera mágica, y como si el mismo fuera un hechizo, se lanzó a si mismo con velocidad hacia Star.

Esta vez, ella apenas tuvo tiempo para reaccionar, alzando el vuelo hacia arriba. Marco apenas toco sus pies descalzos, pero se fueron de su alcance. Aun así, su ataque no término ahí, usando tanto sus piernas como sus brazos como impulso, él también se alzó al aire.

Ella no se esperaba esa acción, y la atrapo con éxito en un fuerte pero gentil abrazo en pleno vuelo.

 **-Yo gano…-** Murmuro Marco de manera suave al oído de Star. Ella como respuesta acaricio una de las mejillas de Marco con calidez. El respondió con una sonrisa pero ella sonrió mucho más que él, casi como si ella fuera la encarnación mágica del gato Cheshire.

 **-Nope, solo es mi turno…-**

Entonces Star se liberó del agarre de Marco y con un rápido movimiento de cuerpo, ella se aferró de uno de sus brazos y utilizo sus piernas para envolver al chico en una especie de llave de yudo improvisada, precipitándolos a ambos contra el suelo.

Una vez que cayeron, Star soltó a Marco de su agarre y le toco la nariz suavemente.

 **-Boop, es tu turno otra vez… inténtalo de nuevo.-** Dijo Star con una sonrisa juguetona.

Esto hizo que ambos volvieran a reír entre ellos.

 **-Vamos Star, sabes que yo gane…-** Respondió Marco levantándose del suelo, pensando que era algo increíble lo fácil que ella derribo todas sus defensas con solo tocarlo, él debía de tener cuidado si pretendían tener otros duelos como estos. Lynx tenía razón, Star podía ser potencialmente más peligrosa para él que Tofee y Ludo juntos.

 **-Lo hiciste, hasta que yo cambie las reglas 5 segundos antes de que me atraparas. Vamos Marco, ¡Esto es muy divertido como para que acabe pronto!-** Star exclamo de forma alegre, mientras se ponía a la defensiva.

Marco solo rodo un poco los ojos con una sonrisa, ya que la princesa tenía razón, tenía que aceptar que ya paso demasiado tiempo desde la última vez que hizo algo tan divertido.

Entonces se lanzó al ataque una vez más, y esta vez Star parecía emocionarse también con el combate.

Ella lanzo una lluvia de hechizos combinados de forma potente, mientras que el respondió esquivando las ráfagas con agilidad.

Mientras todo esto ocurría, solo un pensamiento paso por la mente de Marco en ese momento.

-¨Yo… realmente necesitaba esto.¨-

 _ **Patio de los Díaz, 10:40 pm.**_

Y así, estuvieron durante más de una hora luchando entre ellos. Aunque la palabra adecuada en si no sería luchar del todo, ya que más bien parecían estar jugando como niños, porque solo intentaban atraparse el uno al otro. Eso sí descartamos los múltiples hechizos y defensas mágicas que hicieron entre ambos, ya que ahora el casi destrozado patio de los Díaz parecían unas trincheras improvisadas de la Primera Guerra Mundial.

A medida que transcurría su duelo, Star comenzó a sentirse completamente agotada. Sus alas las había hecho crecer con magia pura, una que ya estaba desgastándola bastante. Por otro lado, Marco también se estaba extenuando, mantener la forma completa del ¨Manto¨ en la Tierra era mucho más difícil y complicado que en Mewni, ya que no existía vida mágica a la cual absorber su poder, así que solo pudo conformarse con energía vital, la cual no era precisamente fácil de mantener. Ambos estaban agitados y jadeaban bastante, mientras que se observaban mutuamente, casi esperando algún movimiento del otro para volver al ataque una vez más.

Marco llevaba el contador de las veces que atrapo a Star y que ella lo atrapo a él, prácticamente estaban empatados 9 a 9, y no esperaba menos de ella…

Sin embargo, su fuerza comenzaba a menguar, por lo que necesitaba al menos hacer un último esfuerzo antes de ceder, ahora, le daba igual si ganaba o perdía, quería terminar esto de la mejor forma posible.

Parecía que Star pensaba lo mismo que él, ya que alzo el vuelo y concentro lo que le quedaba de magia en su varita, mientras esta comenzaba a brillar.

 **-¡A ver si puedes con esto Marco!-** Grito la chica al envolverse en su magia, rodeándose de una especie de humo blanco.

 **-¨¡Gran Cañón de la Vía Láctea!¨-** Entonces ella disparo un enorme misil mágico en forma de meteorito, el cual se veía impresionante, pero no fue muy veloz.

Marco se asustó al ver semejante hechizo. ¿Acaso ella se dejó llevar por la emoción? Puede que así sea, pero no dejaría que ese hechizo tocara el suelo, ya bastantes problemas tenía con tener que explicar porque el patio de su casa se volvió un campo de batalla. Cruzando sus brazos, junto toda la magia que el quedaba en las palmas de sus manos, invocando el mismo hechizo que le ayudo a detener las llamas de Tom anteriormente.

 **-¨¡Ortus Tempestas!¨-** Una enorme tormenta de magia purpura se alzó chocando contra el mismo hechizo de Star, el cual para sorpresa de Marco, no opuso resistencia alguna, y ambos hechizos en conjunto se precipitaron sobre la burbuja protectora, haciéndola añicos, mientras que el resto de la magia salió disparada hacia el infinito del espacio. Cuando exploto, el cielo nocturno de Echo Creek parecía llenarse de múltiples y coloridos fuegos artificiales.

Varias partículas metálicas comenzaron a llover como si fueran copos de nieve, producto el resto de la magia que había sobrado del impacto y el hechizo protector, bloqueando parcialmente su visión. Sin embargo, no pudo localizar a Star por ninguna parte.

El observo a su alrededor y no había señales de la princesa… hasta que los sentidos de Marco le advirtieron que el peligro cargaba a toda velocidad detrás de él. Tan rápido como pudo, Marco se dio media vuelta y pudo verla volando rápidamente. También pudo notar esa sonrisa que ella hacia cuando tenía la victoria asegurada.

Tenía que admitirlo, Star lo tenía justo donde quería y ya no tenía sentido seguir alargando la lucha, ella le gano limpiamente obligándolo a usar hasta lo último de su fuerza.

Marco abrió los brazos, esperando la tacleada de la chica cuando noto que algo andaba mal. Star se veía completamente exhausta, y si bien el hechizo anterior fue solo un señuelo, fue lo suficientemente grande como para succionar la última gota de magia que le quedaba, obviamente sin ponerla en riego mortal.

Entonces sus alas se cristalizaron a la mitad del vuelo y se rompieron en pedazos, dejando sus alas a cómo eran originalmente. No era algo malo, en realidad, eso sucedía cuando se excede el límite de tiempo con ese hechizo. El problema viene si estas desaparecen cuando aún las estaba usando. Al darse cuenta de que sus alas improvisadas se hicieron añicos, Star agito las manos gritando y cubriéndose la cara con desesperación, si caía a esa velocidad de verdad iba a dolerle.

Tan rápido como le fue posible, Marco uso lo último que le quedaba en su forma del ¨Manto¨ para interceptar a la princesa, frenando su caída y asegurarse de que no se lastimara, el preferiría mil veces lastimarse a sí mismo haciendo eso a dejar que algo le suceda a Star.

Entonces con un salto en el momento justo, Marco la atrapo, pero la fuerza del impacto termino por llevárselo a él también varios metros de distancia, casi chocando con la puerta trasera de su casa.

Marco aun la envolvía entre sus brazos, asegurándose de que su propio cuerpo haya absorbido cualquier daño, por suerte para ambos, solo fue un pequeño choque.

Instintivamente se observaron de forma mutua, también se revisaron entre ellos para descartar alguna herida. Al parecer, todo estaba en orden y ambos comenzaron a reír, aun acostados en el suelo sin separarse.

 **-Eso fue… emocionante…-** Hablo Marco una vez de las risas cesaron.

 **-No quiero decir te lo dije… pero te lo dije.-** Respondió Star abrazando al chico con su brazo libre, mientras que el devolvía el gesto.

 **-Sí, lo admito, tenías razón… pero… ¿cómo vamos a explicar este desastre?-** Marco dejo al descubierto un hilo de voz nervioso, usualmente, él se prevenía de cualquier desastre, ahora tiene que pensar cómo solucionar la cosas sobre la marcha, en caso de que Star no haya pensado en un plan, lo cual ocurría un 60% del tiempo. Aunque la cifra es menor que cuando la conoció, definitivamente ella ha madurado bastante.

 **-Tranquilo, yo lo arreglo… -** Star dejo salir un enorme… pero tierno bostezo. **-Mañana… después de la escuela.-**

 **-Eso no es una buena idea…-** Marco hablo entrecerrando sus ojos, ya que esperaba una respuesta distinta.

 **-¡Relájate! Tus padres solo vienen a dormir y después se van en la mañana, dudo mucho que se detengan a ver lo que hicimos en el patio... Además estoy cansada…-** Al decir estas palabras, ella se levantó del suelo para entrar en la casa.

 **-Supongo que tienes razón, casi me hiciste morder el polvo hoy, yo también necesito descansar...-**

 **-¿Casi? Estoy más que segura de que te atrape al final.-** Respondió Star con su típica sonrisa de victoria.

 **-No, no es así, yo te atrape a ti…. ¿recuerdas?-** El chico estaba completamente seguro de lo contrario.

 **-Peeeero… ¿de quién era el turno? Si me lo preguntas a mí, tú te entregaste solo.-** Y sin más que decir, la princesa entro dejando la puerta abierta para él.

Marco se quedó de pie pensando unos segundos antes de entrar también a la casa.

 **-Maldición…-** Respondió Marco entre dientes, admitiendo la derrota.

 _ **Sala de los Díaz, 10:47 pm.**_

A pesar de que había perdido, Marco entro a su casa mostrando una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, con la cual daba a entender de que no le importaba mucho la derrota, sino que se sentía satisfecho, como si le hubieran dado algo nuevo en que pensar.

Y eso fue precisamente lo que Star hizo por el de una forma que nunca antes se había planteado, sobre todo porque le dio resultados en superar esa pequeña fase, en la que ya no sabía exactamente qué hacer con esta época de paz en la que estaban viviendo.

Aunque no le gustó mucho la idea al principio, tenía que admitir que un duelo con Star fue de lo más divertido y que con todo gusto lo repetiría. Además, al verla no tanto como un aliado, sino como oponente, se dio cuenta de lo terrorífica que ella podía llegar a ser cuando se lo proponía, incluso llego a pensar en las agallas que tenían Ludo y sus monstruos, quienes aun después de recibir una derrota aplastante, siempre volvían a intentarlo, bueno… no después de que el robara el libro de hechizos.

Todo esto pasaba por la mente del chico cuando se topó a Star en cuclillas frente a las escaleras, parecía sostenerse la pierna por algún motivo, mientras que su mano brillo con un rosa pálido y se masajeaba a sí misma.

Marco se apresuró para asegurarse de que no estuviera herida.

 **-¡Star! ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué te sucede?-** El chico se acercó sumamente preocupado.

 **-No es nada, creo que me lastime un poco el tobillo en la caída, pero estoy bien…-** Al decir estas palabras, se levantó casi de inmediato, y dando un par de saltos se aseguró de que aparentemente estuviera bien.

 **-¡Buenas noches Marco! ¡Nos vemos mañana!-**

Entonces, ella acelero el paso para subir rápidamente las escaleras, pero por la forma en que lo hizo uno podía intuir que ella huía de algo, por lo que Marco la siguió de cerca. La chica no subió ni una tercera parte de las escaleras, cuando un dolor agudo se repitió en su pierna, haciéndola perder el equilibrio de repente.

Star maldecía su suerte al ver que su supuesto hechizo de curación solo duro unos cuantos segundos. Ahora tendría que repasar de nuevo como hacer el hechizo correctamente, al mismo tiempo de que se abrazaba a sí misma para sufrir en menor daño posible. No es la primera vez que se caía por las escaleras, así que instintivamente sabía qué hacer.

Pero al final no cayo, si no que Marco la sostuvo por los hombros manteniéndola a salvo, aunque ella no supo cuando el llego tan rápido sin que se percatara de su presencia.

 **-¿Segura que estas bien?-** Pregunto el chico combinado el tono de su voz entre uno preocupado y uno suave.

 **-Pues… solo un po... ¡Hey!-** Star no termino de hablar cuando Marco, con un movimiento rápido, la tomo entre sus brazos, y él la cargo por el resto de las escaleras. Instintivamente, ella lo rodeo del cuello con sus manos, haciendo que sea más fácil cargarla. Pero al estar el contacto con la piel del chico, se dio cuenta de algo anormal. Si bien aún tenía una textura normal, ahora se sentía igual de fría como cuando Marco usaba sus poderes y ella tuvo la oportunidad de sentirlo.

Pero él tenía su forma normal, y cada vez que lo abrazaba podía sentir la calidez característica del chico, la cual ahora estaba completamente ausente. Sin embargo, no le tomo mucha importancia porque acababan de luchar afuera y hacia un poco de frio… probablemente sea por eso

 **-Oye, esto no es necesario…-** Respondió Star ligeramente apenada, pero disfrutando de la cercanía del chico.

 **-Descuida, solo me aseguro que llegues a tu cuarto en una sola pieza…-** Bromeo Marco mientras que se aferraba cariñosamente a la chica entre sus brazos.

Ambos rieron un poco mientras que se observaban firmemente a lo largo del trayecto. La mayor parte de las luces estaban apagadas, por lo que avanzaron de forma lenta pero segura, evitando así algún otro accidente.

Una vez que llegaron al cuarto de Star, el la bajo con mucho cuidado, para asegurarse de que no se lastimara otra vez. Cuando estuvo de pie, ella giro para darle las buenas noches a Marco, pero no pudo evitar quedarse quieta y observar al chico tranquilamente. El parecía hacer exactamente lo mismo, como si quisieran decir algo, pero no supieran exactamente qué decir.

Ellos se observaron mutuamente por unos segundos más, y si no fuera porque todo estaba en penumbras, se hubieran visto claramente sonrojados.

 **-¿Y bien? ¿Te sientes mejor ahora?-** La que rompió el silencio fue Star, preguntando de forma animada.

 **-Sí, mucho mejor realmente, gracias Star…-** Murmuro el chico honestamente.

 **-De nada, nos sirve como practica y podemos hacerlo otra vez… cuando tú quieras…-** Respondió Star con una sonrisa juguetona.

 **-Me agrada bastante la idea… hasta ahora, nunca antes me había divertido tanto.-** Marco rasco un poco su cabeza, una señal clara de que se sentía un poco avergonzado.

 **-Yo también la pase muy bien, ¿Quién diría que patearte el trasero sería tan divertido?-** Star le dio un amistoso codazo en la costilla de chico. Ellos rieron al unísono una vez más, mientras que ambos se abrazaron deforma cariñosa.

 **-Buenas noches Star… descansa…-** Marco casi dio una media vuela para dirigirse a su cuarto, cuando sintió que ella se aferró de su brazo, impidiendo que se moviera.

Aunque ella estaba prácticamente cubierta por la oscuridad y sus ojos escondidos tras sus mechones de pelo, pudo saber lo que estaba pensando. Ella no quería que él se fuera… aún no.

Su instinto volvió a hacer acto de presencia, casi obligándolo a acercarse.

Simplemente no podía entender eso, llevaba luchando con esa sensación agresiva durante todo el duelo para evitar golpearla… y… ¿ahora quería el cariño de Star? Desde que llego a la Tierra, ese ¨instinto¨ se estaba volviendo muy problemático, y estaba pensando seriamente en hacer algo al respecto si este continuaba siendo un problema. Al menos en ese momento estaban de acuerdo en el último detalle, por lo que se dejó llevar.

De forma lenta y suave, el tomo la barbilla de Star, acercándola a su rostro. Ella no se resistió, de hecho, tomo la iniciativa una vez más de una forma un poco más radical, agarrándolo de su cabeza y brindándole un profundo beso en los labios.

Pero una vez más, muy para pesar de ellos dos, algo los interrumpió nuevamente.

En el completo silencio de la casa, se escuchó el ruido de la puerta principal abriéndose.

Eso causo que ellos abrieran sus ojos de golpe, mientras que se separaban con violencia y alzaban su guardia, listos para enfrentar cualquier amenaza.

Star desenfundo su varita más rápido que de costumbre, mientras que Marco no pudo liberar el ¨Manto¨ una vez más por su uso reciente de una magia ¨no tan mágica¨, pero en sí mismo era más que suficiente, ya que tiene la fuerza necesaria para enfrentar lo que sea.

Pero… una vez más exageraron el asunto…

Abajo solamente habían entrado los padres de Marco, ambos con sus características sonrisas despreocupadas pero se veían sumamente cansados. Sea lo que sea que hayan hecho fuera, los habían dejado por completo agotados.

Incluso con la casa a oscuras, ellos saben exactamente por donde moverse sin chocar con nada, y a un paso veloz, subieron las escaleras como si de zombis se trataran. Incluso pasaron a un lado de ellos, ignorándolos por completo.

Tanto Star como Marco se apoyaron en la pared, viendo de forma divertida como los adultos ni siquiera les prestaron atención, y vieron como ellos se dirigían a su propio cuarto, en busca de un merecido descanso.

 **-Ahh, entonces así es como llegan…-** Hablo Marco sosteniendo su barbilla de forma pensativa.

 **-¿No los habías visto antes? Yo a veces me desvelo un poco solo para verlos llegar, ¡es muy gracioso!-** Respondió Star alegremente.

 **-En realidad no, normalmente ya estoy durmiendo a estas horas. Lo bueno es que no vieron el patio…-**

 **-Seeh, pero tu relájate, yo me encargo de eso mañana…-** Ella se separó de la pared, se acercó a Marco una vez más y le dedico un simple beso en la mejilla. **-Buenas noches Marco…-**

Al decir estas últimas palabras, la chica emprendió el camino hasta su cuarto, dando pequeños saltos de alegría al avanzar.

 **-Descansa… Star…-** Marco por su parte toco su mejilla con la mano, algo embelesado por ese último contacto con la princesa.

Entonces él se dirigió a su propio cuarto, mientras pasaba por su mente todo lo que había pasado por Star, cada batalla, cada riesgo, todos y cada una de las acciones pasadas, por las que ahora estaban juntos.

Si hubo un momento en el que haya dudado sobre todo eso, ahora se abofetearía a sí mismo.

Cada maldito segundo ha valido la pena… y estaba ansioso por saber que les deparaba el futuro a ambos.

 _ **Habitación de Marco, 12:00 am.**_

El chico ya estaba profundamente dormido, sin embargo una familiar voz interrumpió su letargo, obligándolo casi de inmediato a aparecer dentro de su propia mente. Al parecer, esta misma no había cambiado demasiado desde la última vez que él estuvo ahí, de hecho, todo parecía igual como cuando la reina Moon y Lynx ¨arreglaron¨ sus diferencias, considerando que la palabra este bien utilizada. Aunque Marco no estaba tan consiente como para notar todo eso de manera objetiva.

 _ **-Ven humano, hay algo que debemos discutir…-**_ Se escuchó la voz de Lynx inusualmente seria llamándolo.

Todo paso tan rápido que Marco ya no supo si estaba despierto o si seguía durmiendo, por lo que solo se limitó a gruñirle a Lynx para que se callara.

Al monstruo no le agrado la respuesta del chico, por lo que lo aplasto brevemente con una extraña magia gravitacional, haciéndolo reaccionar de inmediato.

La presión fue poca, pero lo suficientemente dolorosa para despertarlo.

 **-¡Ahhh! ¡Qué demonios fue eso!-** Despertó el chico, sintiendo como aplastaron todos y cada uno de sus huesos, a tal grado que fue la presión suficiente para dolerle hasta el alma, pero no para dañarlo en absoluto. Una extraña, pero aterradora combinación.

 _ **-Es un hechizo personal, su nombre es ¨Gravitonne¨, pero no te desperté por eso humano.-**_ El monstruo cruzo sus brazos, sin dejar su inusual semblante serio. _**-Quiero que me cuentes que fue lo que sentiste al luchar con tu Butterfly…-**_

 **-¿A qué viene ese interés?-** Respondió Marco algo dudoso.

 _ **-Solamente una simple comparación…-**_ El monstruo sonaba honesto, pero sin dejar su seriedad. _**-Adelante cuéntame…-**_

 **-Pues al principio, me negué a hacerlo… no quería lastimarla por ningún motivo.-** Respondió Marco bajando un poco la vista.

 _ **-Entiendo esa sensación humano.-**_ El rostro de Lynx se suavizó un poco, pero volvió a la seriedad momentos después. _**-Continúa…-**_

 **-Después de lo que tu dijiste, acepte luchar con ella, y para serte franco, fue muy divertido, te puedo jurar que no esperaba algo así.-** Dijo Marco rascando su cabeza un poco, como una ligera señal de vergüenza.

 _ **-Naturalmente Marco, las Butterfly tienen esa singular característica de encontrar la forma de hacernos sentir mejor…-**_ Murmuro Lynx con una sonrisa. _**-Pero… ¿eso fue todo? ¿O hay algo más?-**_

 **-Mmm…-** Marco sostuvo su barbilla pensando **. -Sí, hay algo más. Durante el duelo, casi pude sentir como una parte de mi realmente… quería golpear a Star, casi como si de una amenaza se tratara. He sentido eso antes en otros combates que tuve, creo que fue por…-**

El chico no termino de hablar, cuando fue interrumpido por Lynx.

 **-Ya escuche suficiente, eso era todo lo que necesitaba saber…-** Marco intento responder, pero con un movimiento de manos, Lynx le indico que guardara silencio y lo dejara continuar.

 **-Eso que has sentido, es tu propio instinto, creo que ya te has dado cuenta de eso por tu cuenta. Pero la magia que manejas le ha dado una forma propia y ahora, es como una extensión de ti mismo.-**

 **-¿Qué? Eso no tiene sentido Lynx.-** Respondió Marco de forma escéptica.

 **-¿Ah no? Entonces míralo con tus propios ojos.-** Lynx sonrió de forma confiada, mientras que retrocedía un poco.

Desde el centro del espacio cristalino, una figura purpura comenzó a brotar del suelo como si fuera intangible y después tomara forma física.

Marco se quedó con la boca abierta por lo que estaba viendo. Sin embargo, había algo en ese ¨clon¨ suyo que no le agradaba en absoluto, incluso le parecía tétrico. Por algún motivo verse a sí mismo de esa forma como si fuera un espejo lo hizo molestarse.

La figura se retorció unos momentos, mientras que de forma rápida tomo una la forma exacta del chico.

Una vez formado, fue una copia física idéntica a la de Marco, solo que este no parecía estar hecho de carne y hueso, sino que estaba formado por energía pura o en este caso… magia pura de color purpura. Los ojos de esta figura parecían de cristal, unos que podían brillar de un blanco pálido.

-Este es tu instinto Marco, es el que intento forzarte a atacar a tu Butterfly…- Murmuro Lynx mostrando una media sonrisa. **-¿No querías hacer algo al respecto?-**

Pero apenas termino de hablar, y sin pensarlo, Marco se lanzó al ataque de forma apresurada. Pero el doble de Marco ni siquiera se inmuto, golpeando al chico en la cara tan rápido y fuerte que el solo se dio cuenta de eso cuando salio disparado hacia atrás.

Marco choco con fuerza contra una de las paredes de cristal, agrietándola.

 **-Vamos humano, ten un poco más de educación y cuidado. Recuerda, este ser es una parte de ti, nacida de todos los combates que has librado hasta ahora, si quieres luchar adelante, pero te recomiendo cautela, después de todo, estamos en tu mente, y en serio no quieres romper nada aquí…-**

El monstruo avanzo un poco, y tomo de la cabeza al doble de Marco, revolviendo el supuesto cabello de la entidad.

 **-Fue gracias a tu instinto que derrotaste a esa patética ave en la cueva donde nos conocimos, sobreviviste a una guerra completamente ajena a ti, pudiste luchar mano a mano contra un infame monstruo inmortal y vivir para contarlo. Sin mencionar el combate de compromiso con tu Butterfly… fue gracias a tu instinto que pudiste superar todas las pruebas prácticamente sin ayuda… no puedes detenerlo con fuerza bruta.-**

Marco se levantó del suelo poco a poco, sosteniendo su cara por el dolor del golpe. ¿Cómo es que algo que parece intangible podía tener tanta fuerza?

El chico reflexiono un poco, si es cierto que esa ¨era parte de el¨ y es la que lo había salvado tantas veces, entonces no tenía sentido luchar contra algo así, porque estaba completamente en desventaja.

Si estaba en lo correcto, esa es la que se ha estado tornando agresiva a la hora de que hay alguien o algo que amenace a Star.

Entonces tuvo una idea, ya no tenía fuerza para luchar pero… pasaría si…

El chico se acercó a su doble, el cual no podía hablar, solo esperar a que este sepa escuchar.

 **-Escuchame… em… ¿yo? Si eres realmente parte de mí, entonces… ¿tienes el mismo objetivo que yo? ¿No es así?-** Murmuro Marco con una sonrisa.

El ¨clon¨ solo se limitó a hacer la misma sonrisa que su a contra parte. Entonces Marco cerrando sus ojos, acerco una de sus manos al hombro del ente para cerrar el trato. Apenas pudo tocarlo, y el extraño ente purpura exploto en múltiples partículas de color purpura que se precipitaron sobre el cuerpo de Marco, como si hubiera invocado el poder del ¨Manto¨ una vez más.

Solo que esta vez, no hubo ningún cambio físico ni sus ojos se tornaron purpuras, si no que una sensación de paz lo invadió desde su interior. Se sentía bien… pero era algo incomoda.

 _ **-Impresionante humano, ¿cómo lograste algo así?-**_ Hablo el monstruo con una media sonrisa.

 **-No tengo la más mínima idea… y… fue lo más extraño que he hecho en mi vida. Creo que necesito dormir…-** Respondió Marco, aun procesando lo que acababa de hacer.

 **-Suena justo, adiós humano.-** Entonces Lynx cerró uno de sus puños, devolviendo al muy confundido humano de vuelta al mundo real para que descansara.

Una vez que Marco desapareció de ese espacio, Lynx observo a su alrededor y noto que la grieta que Marco hizo antes aún estaba ahí.

Entonces, el monstruo comenzó a reírse brevemente, un poco sorprendido por lo que acababa de suceder con su discípulo.

 _ **-Vaya… vaya… el chico simplemente asimilo su lado destructivo…-** _ Acto seguido, el monstruo golpeo la grieta del espacio cristalino para hacerla más grande y dejar al descubierto una sólida pared de color negro, uno tan oscuro como el vacío del espacio.

 _ **-Excelente… esto es demasiado bueno como para dejarlo pasar y hará todo más fácil en el futuro...-**_

Aun riéndose, el espacio cristalino pronto se tornó completamente oscuro, como si la grieta en la pared se hubiera expandido, una vez más, solo se pudieron observar los brillantes ojos de Lynx en la negrura del ambiente que había creado.

Ahora…

Ahora solo quedo el silencio…

 _ **FIN DEL CAPITULO.**_

 _ **He aquí el capítulo, usualmente no tardo tanto en escribir, pero en este fue especial, ya que tuve tantas ideas para el mismo no me decidía por cuales poner. Fue una decisión difícil, pero estoy contento con el resultado y espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo.**_

 _ **Por ahora me enfocare en subir otro capítulo antes de que termine el mes o en comienzos de Julio, ya que tengo planeado un proyecto especial para ese mismo mes que requerirá toda mi atención, pero estoy seguro de que lo disfrutaran también.**_

 _ **Agradezco su destacado seguimiento y reviews con mi historia a:**_

 _ **SugarQueen97 y a Byakko Yugure, siempre es un gusto enorme leer sus opiniones de las historia, y creo prudente decir de que este capítulo es algo dulce, comparado con lo que hare en el siguiente. Solo les daré una pista, el cap tendrá por nombre ¨Abominación¨, asi que creo que se darán una ligera idea de lo que mostrare, asi mismo, quiero dejar en claro que esto no está ni cerca del final, a grandes rasgos, ya cubrí la mitad de mi historia potencial, pero está sujeta a cambios dependiendo de las ideas lleguen a mi cabeza al trascurrir el tiempo, asi que no hay nada seguro.**_

 _ **Como es costumbre mía y sin dejar a nadie atrás, agradezco el seguimiento y la marca de favoritos también a:**_

 _ **Paulina RQ, Ashuragod, luchan99 , Izzi2866,ElRomanceroNica93 , GEMITHA0208, TheNotOriginalWritter ,alexdaugtheofposaidon , Cerezo de la Luna Haruna, Damaris Torres , c.d.e.g 98, isabellasc 2305, flowerforever355, Beta36, DairaB, 09, DavidCofficialWriter, Ghost Prime XIII, Hiyori-Yudai, Homura Li, Huachi-Sama, Ivonne365, Julivs, LenientSmg, LitaChat96, Lucky Ted, Midway23, Majestic Yokai Fauntleroy, MarcyBask, Meepy Writer, Mefistoteles, Noobsterblock, Rizel Iwaki, Sinon1308, Tsukiyomi Sora, Xenon666,abrilmillet, andrew579, , etherias dragneel, harunalin8767, ianavila12, Jmdrg, jocuda, kronos93lrt, poriqui158, rociobeluibarra, sakurassakurita, chars 1000, 606 Grace, Leonardo Leto, LitaChat96, LizzGaby, MarcyBask, NeoRenek, Rven910, thaisguiso, entre otros.**_

 _ **Muchas gracias por su apoyo y paciencia.**_

 _ **Atte. Torikami Riuzak**_


	17. Abominación

_**Capítulo 17: Abominación.**_

 _ **Casa de los Díaz, 6:03 am.**_

 _ **24 días después del incidente Bon Bon.**_

A la mañana siguiente después del duelo con Star, Marco se sentía renovado y lleno de ánimo, usualmente él llegaba a sentirse así solo cuando cumplía años o lograba superar alguna clase difícil, pero ahora por algún motivo se sentía muy bien. El aburrimiento y el hastío de los anteriores días se habían desvanecido por completo. Él no estaba muy seguro si fue por la forma en que lucho con Star la noche anterior, o porque había asimilado a ese instinto del que Lynx hablaba, uno que le estaba empezando a darle problemas.

Sea como sea, aprovecharía que estaba de ánimos. El hecho de que fuera sábado lo alegraba aún más. Así tenía tiempo para ponerse al corriente con sus estudios, y ayudar a Star también si lo necesitaba.

Bajo como un rayo por las escaleras, casi saltando por encima del barandal, sorprendiendo a sus padres. Ellos ya estaban preparados para ir a trabajar, a tal punto que Angie comenzaba a preparar el desayuno.

Ambos adultos se sobresaltaron un poco por la actitud enérgica de Marco, regularmente era mucho más calmado.

Los padres se miraron mutuamente, con un ligero semblante de confusión, pero fue Rafael quien se animó a hablar primero.

 **-Hoy te levantaste con el pie derecho, ¿verdad mijo?-** Arqueo una ceja mientras mostraba una media sonrisa.

 **-Algo así papa, ¿durmieron bien anoche?-** Pregunto el chico con un tono despreocupado y pero con una ligera sonrisa, señal de que estaba de muy buen humor.

Sus padres solo asintieron con la cabeza, mientras que Angie servía el desayuno. También había preparado un poco para Star, pero como ella tiene la costumbre de despertarse dos minutos antes de la hora en la que pasaba el autobús y de algún modo devoraba la comida a tiempo, era costumbre dejar una porción para ella en el microondas.

Comieron en silencio mientras que de vez en cuando dejaban salir un leve tema casual, como ¨Hoy hace un buen clima¨ ¨La comida esta deliciosa¨. Cosas por el estilo. No es que se llevaran mal, simplemente no había mucho de qué hablar, considerando que sus propias actividades los separaban por una gran cantidad de horas. Aun así, de vez en cuando había tiempo para pasarlo entre ellos, como las vacaciones de verano o la vez que Gustav los había invitado a cenar fuera, a pesar de la farsa que el mismo se montaba.

Una vez que terminaron de desayunar, Rafael se levantó de su lugar y Angie tomo una silla para los dos, ambos adultos se sentaron frente a Marco con un semblante inusualmente serio para la actitud alegre que los caracterizaba.

 **-Marco… tenemos que hablar.-** Murmuro su mama sin perder la seriedad de su rostro. Por su parte Rafael estaba callado.

Marco se paralizo un poco con esas palabras, pero permaneció tranquilo, era imposible que sus padres se enteraran de su ¨condición¨, como Janna comenzó a llamarla. Tampoco creyó que ellos supieran sobre lo que ocurrió en Mewni, así que solo les seguiría el juego.

 **-¿A qué se refieren?-** Pregunto Marco mostrando duda en su rostro a propósito.

 **-Hemos notado que estas muy extraño últimamente, en especial desde que volvieron de Mewni… y recibimos una carta de parte de tu escuela cuando estábamos trabajando.-** Respondió su papa sacando un papel del bolsillo.

No tuvo que pensar mucho para saber de qué se trataba, eso debía ser por lo que le hizo a Lars. No fue algo intencional, pero esperaba que la dirección de su escuela hiciera algo al respecto.

 **-Si es por lo de Lars, ya me disculpe por eso…-** Marco sonaba calmado, y por la reacción que sus padres mostraron, perece que acertó de lleno. **-No fue mi intensión hacerle daño… pero deben saber que él lastimo a Jackie y a Janna, no podía quedarme de brazos cruzados.-**

Ambos adultos volvieron a observarse mutuamente, su padre mostro una leve sonrisa de orgullo, su hijo mostró que aún tiene el honor de su madre patria, aunque su madre repudiaba cualquier tipo de violencia, incluso si esta estaba bien justificada. Se veía el disgusto en su rostro maternal.

 **-Pero… ¿era necesario romperle la mano al chico?-** Pregunto su madre con un gesto comprensivo.

 **-Por eso dije que lo sentía… me excedí un poco…-** Respondió Marco bajando la mirada.

 **-Bueno… es entendible, vi la foto del muchacho y me sorprende que ese chico superdesarrollado no te haya hecho daño, pero si dices que las cosas fueron así, supongo que lo dejaremos pasar esta vez. ¡Pero solo esta vez mijo! No puedes andar por la vida simplemente rompiendo huesos porque puedes, eso está mal.-** Rafael parecía estar en conflicto consigo mismo, una parte de él estaba orgulloso de ver que su hijo era lo suficientemente fuerte como para manejarse solo, algo que le encantaría contarle al abuelo de Marco, que en paz descanse. Por otro lado, estaba preocupado de que esa misma fortaleza lo llevara por el mal camino, volviéndolo alguien renegado.

 **-Tu padre tiene razón… no hay necesidad de llegar a tales extremos si puedes solucionar todo con palabras, es lo que te hemos enseñado hijo.-** Angie se mostró comprensiva, pero a su vez firme con su idea.

Antes de que pudiera responder, una leve carcajada se desde lo más profundo de la mente de Marco.

 _ **-Ilusos humanos, si tan solo supieran lo que has tenido que enfrentar… -**_ Murmuro Lynx de forma burlona, antes de desaparecer en el abismo.

Marco se esforzó por no mostrarse enojado por el comentario. El respetaba mucho a Lynx, pero no toleraría que les hablara así a sus padres.

Para evitar levantar sospechas, el chico solo asintió con su cabeza.

 **-Hay otro detalle, ¿qué fue lo que ocurrió en el patio de atrás?-** Hablo Rafael señalando de espaldas con su pulgar hacia afuera, ahora que era de día, el desastre de la noche anterior era más que obvio.

El chico rasco un poco su cabeza, y dijo sonriendo.

 **-Ehh… eso lo hicimos yo y Star.-** Respondió el nuevamente, mostrándose un poco apenado a propósito.

 **-¿Cómo hicieron algo así? Parece que hubieran explotado bombas o algo por el estilo.** -Angie se mostró un poco seria, queriendo saber el motivo de que su patio terminara en tan deplorable estado.

 **-Bueno… yo estaba un poco desanimado, entonces Star quiso ayudarme de una forma inusual…-** Los padres de Marco abrieron sus ojos de sorpresa, prestando más atención a las palabras de su hijo. Inmediatamente él se dio cuenta de que estaba hablando de más y tenía que cambiar toda la versión de golpe, pero que fuera lo suficientemente creíble.

 **-…Y ella me pidió que le enseñara karate.-** Marco termino la historia, intentando sonar lo más convincente posible.

Sus padres solo levantaron una ceja, algo confundidos por la respuesta.

 **-Eso no explica el desastre… o los agujeros en el suelo.-** Ambos respondieron al unísono.

 **-Bueno… es que mientras le enseñaba, una cosa llevo a otra, y ella termino por usar su magia en todos lados. Lo hubiéramos arreglado en ese momento si no fuera porque ella estaba cansada al igual que yo.-** Respondió Marco pensando que era la mejor respuesta posible, pero sus padres lo entendieron de una forma distinta.

Los adultos abrieron sus ojos de golpe y Angie solo murmuro un leve… **-Ohh… vaya…-**

Marco ignoraba por completo como ellos se tomaron el comentario, ya que ellos se vieron mutuamente con unos semblantes inusualmente serios.

 **-De acuerdo… precisamente eso nos lleva a lo último…-** Murmuro Rafael con un semblante un poco incómodo.

¨Oh dios… sabía que esto pasaría…¨ Pensó el chico para sí mismo esperando la pregunta como si de una bomba atómica se tratara.

 **-¿Tu y Star tienen ¨algo¨ ahora? ¿Verdad hijo?-** Pregunto su madre imitando el mismo semblante que su marido.

El silencio que siguió después no se sintió abrumador como el habría esperado, ni siquiera como algo malo. Había algo en esa pregunta que lo tranquilizo bastante. Pero aun así no dejaba de pensar en lo que podría causar hablar de eso con sus padres ahora. Simplemente era demasiado pronto, pero… no tenía muchas opciones realmente.

Evaluando la situación, pensó que al menos podía asegurarse de solo decir lo necesario, omitiendo obviamente lo que había ocurrido en Mewni y también las cosas en el pasado. Sus padres no se tomarían nada bien las repetidas veces que él estuvo a punto de morir.

El chico tomo una enorme bocanada de aire por medio de un suspiro, casi como si no le fuera ser suficiente solamente decir un par de palabras.

 **-Si… ella y yo… estamos intentando ser algo más que amigos…-** Fue lo mejor que pudo pasar por la mente de Marco sin que sonara forzado, e incluso espero unos cuantos segundos para ver la reacción de sus padres.

Esperaba obviamente un regaño o una reprimenda, cualquier cosa se imaginó que podría pasar por la mente de sus padres en ese momento. Pero lo que paso después, fue lo último que se le pudo ocurrir.

Rafael suspiro un poco, mientras que de mala gana sacaba la cartera de su pantalón, tomando un billete de 20 dólares y se lo entregaba a su esposa, quien lo recibió con una sonrisa.

Marco confundido, apenas pudo articular unas cuantas palabras.

 **-¿Pero que...?-**

No termino su frase hasta que su padre comenzó a hablar.

 **-Pudiste ser un poco más firme mijo, me acabas de costar 20 billetes.-** Hablo Rafael, sonando derrotado.

 **-Vamos cariño, sabes que Marco no resiste la presión paternal.-** Angie aún estaba sonriendo.

 **-Pues discúlpame por tener un poco más de esperanza en nuestro hijo.-** Respondió Rafael con los brazos cruzados, casi haciendo un puchero de niño pequeño.

El chico parecía un poco molesto, hasta llego a tener un tic en su ojo derecho.

 **-¿Me quieren explicar que sucede aquí?-** Marco quería respuestas, no era posible que hasta sus propios padres hayan apostado con algo así.

 **-Veras hijo, yo aposte que nos dirías que sucede en realidad por tu propia cuenta. Tu madre lo hizo pensando que te quebrarías cuando te preguntáramos por eso…-** Murmuro Rafael sosteniendo su barbilla.

 **-Nuestro hijo es de corazón noble, cariño, no nos mentiría a propósito y si lo llegara a ser, sería muy obvio.-** Angie se acercó a su marido y lo abrazo por la espalda cariñosamente. **\- Además, él se parece mucho a ti cuando se ponen nerviosos. ¿Recuerdas cuando fuiste a la escuela de Marco y dijiste esa terrible mentira?-**

 **-Ya te lo dije, no es que estuviera nervioso… es que no se me ocurrió otra cosa.-** El padre de Marco rasco su cabeza con nerviosismo.

Marco tuvo un poco de curiosidad, la suficiente como para que olvidara temporalmente su disgusto, ya que cuando volvieron a la escuela, había gente que un creían que estaban en cuarentena, por ejemplo Ferguson y Alfonzo. Entonces Rafael continúo hablando.

 **-Ahora que lo pienso, decir que Star había traído de vuelta accidentalmente la peste bubónica y que por algún motivo solo los afectó a ustedes dos… admito que no fue mí mejor idea mijo…-** Al decir esto se levantó de la mesa y se dirigió al lavabo para limpiar su plato.

 **-Bueno… eso explica mucho…-** Murmuro Marco en voz baja, aunque le parecía algo difícil de creer, pero el hecho de que haya incluido a Star en esa historia sonaba muchísimo más creíble que cualquier otra explicación. Ella tiene la fama de ser propensa al desastre, por lo que no importo mucho que su padre fuera un pésimo mentiroso.

 **-Ups, se nos hace tarde cariño, perderemos al menos 6 compradores si no nos vamos ahora.-** Rafael tomo una pequeña bolsa de canguro de uno de los muebles y la amarro a su cintura. Después, de ahí saco las llaves de su auto y espero a su esposa fuera.

 **-Un segundo amor, esto es importante.-** Grito Angie, mientras que cambiaba su semblante a uno más serio, tomando de los hombros a Marco. Serio no sería la palabra correcta para describir su rostro, más bien era un comprensivo pero firme.

 **-Bien Marco, estaremos fuera este fin de semana, y saber que tu relación con Star ya es… pues más afectiva, complica un poco la situación. Antes no había tanto problema, porque ustedes dos prácticamente se trataban como hermanos, pero ahora…-** La madre de Marco pauso un poco su voz, tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas para expresarse.

 **-No sé si entiendo a qué te refieres…-** Marco estaba genuinamente confundido, ya que sus nuevos conocimientos de magia y combate no solo habían atrofiado sus pensamientos académicos, sino que también un poco su sentido común. Puede que solo necesite las palabras correctas para reaccionar.

 **-Ya sabes hijo, un chico… una chica… se gustan y están sooolos…-** Angie utilizo un énfasis muy marcado en esa última palabra, para que su hijo entendiera lo más pronto posible a que se refería. Marco podía ser un poco inocente a veces y esa clase de pláticas no esperaba darlas hasta al menos en 2 años. Era claro que le incomodaba un poco el tema.

Como si de magia se tratara, una serie de complicados engranajes trabajaron correctamente dentro de la cabeza de Marco ayudándolo a entender de qué hablaba su madre. Incluso se podría jurar que fue el mismo Lynx quien ayudo al chico a recobrar el sentido común. Pero ese monstruo sociópata y engreído no tenía por qué involucrarse.

De hecho, ahora mismo, se sentó en silencio en la mente del muchacho, solo para divertirse por la reacción que estaba por desatarse, para él, es un deleite ver como el chico se humilla a si mismo con su propia ignorancia cada vez que puede.

Entonces, la sangre del chico se disparó a su rostro al entender lo que su madre estaba diciendo, dejándolo con un extraño pero curioso sonrojo en su cara.

 **-¡WOAH! ¡WOAH! ¡MAMA POR FAVOR! ¡¿EN SERIO?! ¡NI…! ¡Ni SIQUIERA ESTAMOS CASADOS! ¿COMO PUEDES PENSAR QUE YO HARIA ALGO ASI?-** Marco sacudió las manos en todas direcciones en negación, casi gritando. Claramente afectado por ese comentario, sabía que sus padres tarde o temprano se enterarían de su relación con Star, no son tan despistados como aparentan, pero lo que su madre estaba sugiriendo fue algo extremo. Solo tienen 14 años… y aunque estén comprometidos oficialmente en Mewni, fue completamente una exageración.

 **-En realidad, ese no es el problema hijo. Es Star quien me preocupa, ella es… muy ¨energética¨ y sus muestras de afecto son muy notorias. Usando tus palabras, ¨una cosa puede llevar a otra…¨ y eso es algo muy común con los jóvenes.-** Murmuro Angie ligeramente consternada.

 **-¡Pero no precisamente a algo así!-** Marco tapo su rostro con una mano, una señal clara de que intentaba calmarse. **-Escúchame mama, sé que es algo repentino, pero lo que ahora somos Star y yo es algo más tranquilo. Como dije antes solo estamos averiguando si puede funcionar… y te puedo asegurar que ella no es así.-**

Un claxon sonó un par de veces desde fuera de su casa. Era Rafael advirtiendo de que estaban a punto de retrasarse.

 **-Bien… confió en tu juicio hijo, pero hablaremos de esto cuando volvamos de nuestra venta, no me molesta que tengas algo con Star, pero necesitaremos poner algunas reglas…-** Un tercer bocinazo se escuchó, y Angie abrazo a su hijo con fuerza. **-Te quiero hijo, despídete de Star por nosotros.-**

Marco no dijo nada, solo devolvió el abrazo con cariño. Después, su madre se apresuró a salir de la casa, lo último que el chico escucho fue el sonido del auto alejándose.

Con una cara ligeramente fastidiada, recordó parte de lo que su madre le había dicho, pensando de pie, completamente quieto en mitad de la sala. Querer a Star de esa forma era completamente lo opuesto a algo malo, sin embargo, no podía dejar de sentir la incómoda sensación de que todo el mundo quería que eso pasara o sabían que eso pasaría, incluso más que él mismo.

Jackie, en cierto modo, Ludo, Toffee, Moon y ahora sus propios padres. Todos a su propia forma y estilo tenían eso en común.

Pero aun así, él no se arrepentía de nada.

Tuvo sus dudas al principio, pero con las palabras de Lynx y la forma en que le dieron un fin a la guerra en Mewni, lo impulsaron a acercarse más a ella. Sin embargo, nunca espero que fuera Star quien tuviera el valor y las agallas de dar el primer paso. Puede que haya sido la felicidad que la invadió, al ver que el mismo aún vivía después de las horribles heridas que Toffee le había provocado. O quizás fuera por un sentimiento que ella se estuviera guardando por tanto tiempo. El motivo daba igual, ahora con todo lo que ha sucedido, no podía estar más contento con su compañía.

De pronto, el leve sonido de una puerta abriéndose en el segundo piso lo despertó de sus propios pensamientos.

Hablando de la reina de Roma…

Star bajo por las escaleras frotando un poco sus ojos y bostezando de forma leve, mientras casi de forma inconsciente, llego a sentarse en la mesa de la cocina.

Ella volvió a frotar sus ojos y dirigió su vista a Marco entrecerrándolos, poro mostrando una pequeña sonrisa.

 **-Hey Marco, buenos días…-** Murmuro la chica finalizando con otro bostezo.

 **-Buenos días Star, ¿quieres que te sirva el desayuno?-** Pregunto Marco acercándose al microondas.

Star solo se limitó a asentir, en lo que apoyaba su frente contra la mesa, cubriendo su propia cabeza por lo largo de su cabello.

 **-Estas despierta inusualmente temprano, ¿vas a hacer algo hoy?-** Pregunto el chico mientras calentaba el desayuno y se dirigió al refrigerador para servirse un poco de jugo.

 **-Obviamente… ir a la escuela igual que tú, bobo…-** Respondió ella malhumorada sin dejar de apoyar su cabeza en la mesa. Levantarse tempano no era su fuerte y casi siempre que lo hacía mostraba un poco de mal genio. Pero a Marco le pareció un poco adorable verla así.

 **-Ehhh… ¿Star?-** Hablo Marco con algo de duda en su rostro, mientras le servía su desayuno a Star junto un vaso con jugo de frutas.

 **-¿Sí?-** Star estaba a punto de comer un bocado de su comida.

 **-Hoy es sábado…-** El chico arqueo una ceja, esperando que ella lo entendiera…

 **-¿Y eso qué tiene?-**

No, no lo entendió…

Marco dejo salir una leve carcajada antes de continuar hablando.

 **-Hoy no hay escuela, hasta el lunes volvemos a clases.-**

Star entrecerró sus ojos, como si dudara de las palabras del chico, pero después articuló unas cuantas palabras, sin dejar de ver a Marco de una forma curiosa.

 **-Entonces… ¿puedo volver a dormir?-** Pregunto ella tomando un pequeño sorbo a su jugo, sujetando el vaso con ambas manos.

 **-Básicamente… si, si puedes.-** Respondió el chico con una media sonrisa.

Acto seguido, Star devoro toda la comida de su plato y bebió todo el jugo de un sorbo para ayudar a pasar todo ese alimento hacia su estómago. Ella se levantó de la mesa y después acercándose a Marco, lo abrazo de forma repentina. El abrazo solo duro un par de segundos, y él ni siquiera le dio tiempo para responder, pero también ella le dio un cálido beso en la mejilla.

Ella avanzo un poco hacia la sala, directamente al sofá.

 **-Gracias por la comida Marco… y buenos… días…-** Entonces Star se lanzó directamente al sillón y cayo dormida de forma inmediata.

Marco sonrió al ver la escena, él le había tomado mucho cariño a esa peculiar forma de comportarse que Star tenía, simplemente era algo de ella que adoraba ver. Lentamente, se acercó para acariciar un poco su cabeza, podían distinguirse algunos cabellos despeinados, probablemente porque ella debió moverse mucho al dormir la noche anterior.

Entonces el chico se alejó un poco, tomando algo de espacio para sentarse en el suelo. Después, acomodo su cuerpo como si fuera la posición del loto, casi parecía que practicaba yoga. La única diferencia es que apoyo sus manos en sus rodillas y después cerro lo ojos.

 **-Bien… no hay mucho que hacer si Star se quedó dormida… mejor aprovechare el tiempo para practicar.-**

Terminando la oración, Marco concentro nuevamente la magia vital alrededor de él, solo que esta vez no se enfocó en la fuerza, sino más bien con sus sentidos extrasensoriales, tenía tiempo que no los utilizaba.

 _ **Casa de los Díaz, Sala principal, 9:56 am.**_

Pasaron unas cuantas horas, mientras que Marco se esforzaba para agudizar sus sentidos hasta el límite, quería saber que tanto podría utilizarlo ahora que tenía un mejor control con su magia.

Se tardó un poco, pero pudo alcanzar un rango mucho más amplio que la última vez. Una vez más pudo escuchar hasta el más mínimo movimiento a casi 60 metros de distancia, poco más del triple desde la primera vez que probó su magia con ayuda de Janna.

Con esa distancia, ahora no solo podía escuchar hasta el aleteo de una mosca y seguir su ritmo, si no que podía enfocarse en cierta área específica y guiándose con el sonido, podía saber por dónde estaba cualquier ser vivo que más grande que un gato.

En mitad de su concentración, pudo percibir la caminata de alguien sumamente familiar. Los pasos que daba eran suaves pero firmes, sin embargo, seguían un ritmo centrado. Eran como los pasos de alguien acostumbrado a balancear su peso, por la forma de caminar, daba la impresión de que naturalmente lo hacía desde hace mucho tiempo.

Pero luego pudo escuchar que esa misma persona subió a algo pequeño con cuatro ruedas para tomar un poco de velocidad… en dirección a su propia casa.

Repentinamente, Marco desactivo sus sentidos abriendo los ojos. No necesitaba magia para saber quién estaba por llegar…

Jackie…

Bien, eso sí que fue inesperado… Puede que Janna haya hablado con ella y le dijera que debía disculparse. Tal vez pudo decirle con un poco más de tacto la situación en la que estaban ahora Star y él mismo. Pero al tratarse de Janna era casi como pedir un milagro.

Pronto Marco golpeo su frente con su mano para reaccionar, ¿cómo podía pensar en algo tan egoísta?

Ella reacciono así antes porque no le habían tenido suficiente confianza, trataron de ocultarle todo, como si no fuera realmente su amiga. Sin mencionar que se dejó llevar por como él se sentía por su situación con Star, sin siquiera pensar en lo que ella pudo sentir después de contar toda la historia.

En realidad, fue su propia culpa que ella reaccionara así… puede que incluso ella lo odiara después de lo que dijo. Pero… una parte de él realmente quería hablar con ella, de alguna forma, explicarle el porqué de todo lo que sucedió.

Si tenía la intención de ir a su casa, es porque quería hablar. Puede que sea solo con Star, pero si es con él o ambos, aprovecharía para ser lo más honesto posible. Usualmente se sentiría sumamente nervioso por esa situación, pero desde que asimilo el ¨instinto¨ que Lynx le mostró la noche anterior, sentía su mente en… paz.

No sabía cómo describirlo, pero era casi como si le hubieran quitado un gran peso de encima.

Antes de lo que esperaba, escuchó el timbre de la puerta. De un salto, él se puso de pie y dirigió su camino hacia la puerta.

Una vez que la abrió, pudo ver a Jackie de pie en la puerta, utilizando su ya clásico conjunto de ropa que casi todos los días utilizaba en la escuela, unos shorts y una camisa ligera.

Frente a él, ella lo observaba con los ojos un poco tristes, pero aun así intento mostrar una sonrisa, aunque no tan grande como la que solía tener... ahora mismo, ella se veía melancólica.

 **-Buenos días Marco… ¿puedo pasar?-** Pregunto Jackie centrando su atención en el chico.

 **-Si… con gusto.-** Respondió Marco, tratando de sonar lo más calmado posible, evitando sonar afectado por lo que acababa de ver. Cuando ella entro, no pudo evitar sentir que la tensión en el aire estaba aumentando, casi hasta podía percibirse a flor de piel. Aun así, Jackie parecía estar mucho más calmada que el mismo.

La patinadora observo a su alrededor unos momentos, notando el inusual silencio que había en la casa de los Díaz, ni siquiera podían escucharse los ladridos de los cachorros laser, los cuales probablemente sigan dormidos en el cuarto de Star. Ella estaba demasiado centrada en su observación que apenas se dio cuenta de que Marco le hablo.

 **-¿Quieres… un poco de agua?-** Pregunto el chico ligeramente nervioso, mientras que ambos caminaban en dirección hacia la sala de la casa.

La voz de Marco la despertó del ligero trance y se apresuró a hablar.

 **-Umm… si, gracias.-** Respondió ella cuando llegaron a la sala. **\- Por cierto. ¿Dónde esta Star?-**

Marco solo señalo con uno de sus brazos al sofá principal, donde Star seguía durmiendo. Jackie se acercó y pudo ver a la princesa prácticamente abarcando todo el mueble, mientras que roncaba y un poco de saliva salía de su boca. El por su parte, ya había ido a la cocina y le ofreció una botella de agua.

Jackie observo dormir a Star unos momentos y después, se rio un poco cubriendo su boca con la mano al verla de esa forma.

 **-Vaya… sí que tiene el sueño pesado.-** Murmuro la patinadora al destapar la botella y beber un poco.

 **-Si normalmente ella es así, a veces tengo problemas para despertarla antes de ir a la escuela. Pero ahora solo está cansada después de lo que hicimos anoche…-** Marco dijo esas palabras con calma, sin ninguna contemplación.

Jackie por su parte reacciono de tal forma que casi se atraganta con el agua e hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no escupirla. El rostro que ella mostraba en ese momento no era de enojo o de algún otro sentimiento, si no más bien de confusión pura y desconcertante.

Ella tosió un poco para despejar su garganta y poder hablar otra vez.

 **-¿Estas bien Jackie?-** Marco se acercó a ella palmeándole la espalda para que se recuperara más rápido. **-Ahora veo porque Star lo quería mantener en secreto, pero no es tan grave… ¿o sí?-** Una vez más, Marco no pensó lo que estaba diciendo, simplemente fue honesto, pero incluso la verdad en si se puede confundir.

 **-Bueno…-** Jackie volvió a toser un poco. **-Depende de la perspectiva… ¿qué hicieron** _ **exactamente**_ **ustedes dos?-**

Ella parecía sorprendida aun, se podía ver en sus ojos, pero algo en ella intuía que lo que describía Marco en realidad no era lo que aparentaba. Y no se equivocó.

Marco por su parte, al entender el énfasis de la palabra ¨exactamente¨, se sonrojo y sonó bastante exasperado.

 **-¿Tu también pensaste en ¨eso¨? ¡Por dios! ¿Es que no pueden pensar en otra cosa? Hace unas horas mi madre también sugirió mismo, que yo… y Star… bueno tú sabes… ¡Pero no! ¡Te juro que no es así!-** Marco cuido de no subir la voz demasiado, Star seguía dormida muy cerca de ellos.

 **-Pues… usaste unas palabras muy sugestivas si me lo preguntas, creo que deberías pensar más en lo que dices antes de decirlo, si no quieres que los que te escuchen terminen entendiendo mal.-** Jackie se escuchó melancólica al decir esas palabra, pero a pesar de eso, trato de ayudar lo mejor que podía. Sin embargo, el recuerdo de como ella había explotado antes llego a su cabeza nuevamente, haciéndola sentir terriblemente mal y fuera de lugar.

 **-Sé que deben de estar… molestos conmigo, después de cómo me comporte ayer, así que entenderé si no quieres contarme que ocurrió realmente. Además hable ayer con Janna y me dijo que estaba exagerando, por eso yo… solo vine a disculparme, con ambos, pero no esperaba que Star siguiera dormida.-** Ahora, Jackie miraba hacia un costado, prácticamente hacia el vacío evitando el contacto visual con Marco.

 **-Es todo lo que tenía que decir… disculpa si te incomode con la pregunta, adiós Marco…-**

Entonces ella tomó dirección hacia la puerta para salir. O eso intento antes de que Marco sostuviera su mano para frenarla. Ella rápidamente centro su vista en él, extrañada por sus acciones.

 **-Espera Jackie escúchame, no estamos molestos contigo, solo… no esperaba que reaccionaras de esa forma. Tienes razón en algo, he dicho y hecho algunas cosas sin pensar, no me he dado cuenta de cómo afecta esto a todos a mí alrededor, especialmente a ti…-**

Unos segundos después, el la abrazo de forma cálida, mientras que ella aun extrañada, devolvió el gesto levemente.

 **-Además… soy yo quien debe pedir disculpas. Si bien es cierto que Star fue un poco irresponsable, yo acepte ir con ella porque quería protegerla. Nosotros no teníamos la intención de involucrarnos en una guerra, pero si no lo hubiéramos hecho quien sabe cómo abrían acabado todo. Ella también estuvo en peligro de morir al igual que yo, pero salí herido porque fui descuidado y actué por impulso, llevándome la peor parte, por así decirlo. Por eso es que yo te pido disculpas, porque yo me arriesgue para que ella no lo hiciera. Para que ella pudiera estar a salvo. Porque… no soportaría ver que algo le ocurriera.-**

Luego, Marco se alejó un poco de ella, pero ahora sostuvo ambas manos de la patinadora.

 **-Por eso quiero que entiendas mis motivos, el porqué de todo lo que hice. Si eso te lastimo, por favor, perdóname.-** Entonces el soltó las manos de Jackie y el guardo las suyas en los bolsillos de su pijama.

 **-Pero… quiero dejar algo claro, no voy a alejarme de ella. Después de todo lo que hemos pasado, creo que habrá cosas peores en el futuro… y voy a estar a su lado para cuidarla. Pero no quiero perder la amistad con nadie tampoco, así que te prometo que de ahora en adelante, tu serás la primera en saberlo… bueno… eso si es que Janna de algún modo se entera primero.-**

El comentario hizo reír a Jackie un poco, devolviéndole el buen humor que la caracterizaba. Aunque ella se tomó el comentario sobre Janna como broma, Marco hablaba totalmente enserio al respecto.

 **-Entonces… ¿qué dices? ¿Amigos?-** Marco alzo la mano de forma amistosa.

 **-Amigos…-** Respondió Jackie tomando su mano y correspondiendo al apretón.

Unos segundos después, Star seguía dormida cerca de ellos, pero sonrió como si hubiera sentido y escuchado la plática, alegrándose de que todos siguieran siendo amigos.

Jackie se sentía mucho mejor, las palabras de Marco fueron honestas y le ayudaron a comprender mejor por lo que ellos habían pasado. Aun así… no podía evitar la extraña sensación de que aun había algo que estaba mal. Sin embargo, Marco volvió a hablar, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

 **-Volviendo a lo que preguntaste… creo que está bien contarte al respecto… voy a ser honesto, Star y yo tuvimos un duelo… o algo parecido...-** Murmuro el chico rascando un poco su cabeza.

 **-¿Duelo? ¿Cómo… si lucharan entre ustedes?-** Pregunto la patinadora sorprendida, eso era más extraño de lo que había esperado antes.

 **-Si… nosotros causamos el desastre afuera.-** Dijo Marco apuntando al patio de atrás.

Jackie se acercó con curiosidad para ver desde el portón y pudo ver los enormes agujeros en el suelo, sin mencionar que algunos de ellos parecían cráteres de un volcán.

 **-Wow, pero… ¿realmente luchaste con ella?-** Pregunto Jackie aun sintiendo curiosidad.

 **-De hecho sí, pero técnicamente ella y yo no luchamos, intentamos atraparnos el uno al otro, solo que había hechizos de por medio que causaron eso. Puedo mostrarte un poco lo que puedo hacer con mi magia… si quieres.-** El chico pregunto de forma nerviosa. No iba a realizar algún hechizo, bastaba con mostrar la forma del ¨Manto¨.

Jackie titubeo un poco con la oferta, aun no asimilaba la idea de que un monstruo desconocido viva en la cabeza de Marco. ¿Qué tal si esa cosa intenta apoderarse de su cuerpo?

 **-¿Es seguro? -** Pregunto ella con un poco de desconfianza.

 **-¡Totalmente! Ya lo domino muy bien.-** Respondió Marco con mucha confianza.

Entonces Marco cerró sus ojos y comenzó a concentrar la fuerza vital que había a los alrededores. Igual como le había sucedido antes, fue un poco más difícil de reunir, ya que no era magia realmente como cuando asumía esa forma en Mewni, desde ahí, prácticamente todo ser vivo era mágico de algún modo por lo que lo hacía todo mucho más fácil.

Aun así, pudo reunir sin problemas la fuerza suficiente como para tomar su característica forma ¨oscura¨.

Tan rápido como comenzó, brillantes partículas de color purpura aparecieron alrededor de la casa. Jackie por su parte vio fascinada como las partículas aparecían de la nada. Marco resoplo y todas las partículas se abalanzaron rápidamente en el cuerpo del chico. El súbito movimiento la asusto un poco, ya que se agacho para evitar ser impactada por las partículas, pero estas simplemente atravesaron su cuerpo, ignorándola por completo.

Una vez más, cuando tomo la energía, esta se dispersó por todo el cuerpo de Marco, en forma de pequeños relámpagos de color púrpura, dándole su habitual apariencia, con la piel grisácea, los ojos purpuras y el cabello blanco. También libero una pequeña ráfaga de viento que casi hace caer algunos muebles. Al sentir eso, Jackie cubrió su rostro, mientras que Star rasco un poco su mejilla, solo para volver a roncar como si nada pasara.

 **-¿Y…? ¿Qué tal?-** Pregunto Marco, tratando de nivelar la fuerza en la menor medida posible, no quería destruir algún mueble o jarrón de su casa por error.

Ella observo, sorprendida, lo mucho que Marco había cambiado en tan pocos segundos. Aunque si lo observaba bien, parecía más bien solo un cambio externo y superficial, ya que cuando lo observaba a los ojos, podía percibir al mismo Marco de siempre, a pesar de que estos mismos brillaban con un color exótico.

Pero… mientras más lo observaba, seguía notando que algo estaba mal. Y más porque detrás de Marco una enorme sombra comenzó a materializarse, sin que él se diera cuenta. Poco a poco, la sombra creció poco más de 2 metros de altura, y al despejar la oscuridad que la cubría, un enorme monstruo de piel rojiza con una especie de rayas de tigre color purpura apareció en la espalda de Marco. Este no era como los otros monstruos que había visto a Star y Marco enfrentar antes, de hecho, este tenía un semblante muchísimo más intimidante por sí solo. El monstruo tenía una larga cabellera blanca casi de mismo color que el cabello de Marco en esa extraña forma. ¿O era el mismo quien imitaba al monstruo?

Ella comenzó a asustarse, porque el monstruo abrió 4 enormes ojos de su cabeza, y comenzó a observarla de pies a cabeza, sonriendo de una forma sarcástica. La impresión hizo que ella cayera de espaldas al suelo.

Jackie no sabía porque estaba viendo eso, pero comenzó a calmarse a recordar que Marco dijo tener todo bajo control. Sin embargo, el monstruo sonrió más, y comenzó a negar con su cabeza, divirtiéndose, casi como si hubiera adivinado su pensamiento.

Acto seguido, la imagen del monstruo desapareció justo cuando Marco desactivo el ¨Manto¨, dispersando las partículas purpuras por toda la casa. El noto que Jackie se puso pálida y como no le respondió por varios segundos, creyó que la había asustado.

Cuando se acercó a ella, y la sostuvo por los hombros.

 **-¿Jackie? ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué te ocurre?-** Marco sonó bastante preocupado, era precisamente este inconveniente el que quería evitar.

 **-Vi… al monstruo detrás de ti… tenía el pelo blanco como tú ahora, una piel rojiza y era muy alto…-** Murmuro la patinadora, recuperándose poco a poco da la palidez.

 **-¿En serio? Eso es raro, casi no habla conmigo últimamente…-** Pero Marco analizo mentalmente lo que ella había dicho. -Pero eso no importa, ¿de verdad estas bien?-

 **-¨Eso no tiene sentido, se supone que solo a los que yo invito a mi mente pueden ver a Lynx… ¿Entonces cómo es que Jackie lo describió perfectamente?¨-** Pensó Marco para sí mismo antes de que la patinadora contestara.

 **-Tranquilo Marco, estoy bien de verdad. Es solo que me sorprendió ver algo así, es todo. Además, si tú dices que es bueno, entonces no hay porque preocuparse.-** Lentamente, Jackie recuperaba el color de su piel.

 **-¿Segura?-** Él no estaba convencido del todo.

 **-Sí, segura.-** Ella sonó calmada, después de todo, ese era su mayor rasgo. **-Por cierto, debo irme ya, voy tarde a unas admisiones para entrar a los ¨X Games¨. Si tengo suerte, podría incluso ir a competir en la cede de este año en Minnesota.-**

 **-¡Eso es genial! Estoy seguro de que calificaras, ¡eres muy buena con la patineta!-** Exclamo Marco emocionado, la noticia le hizo olvidar porque estaba preocupado.

 **-Nah, da igual si entro o no, lo hago solo para divertirme. Bueno, me voy… y Marco…-** Ella se acercó a él dándole un abrazo ligero mientras que murmuraba en voz baja. **-Gracias por hablar conmigo… y confiar en mí.-**

Marco devolvió el abrazo con el mismo afecto.

 **-No hay problema Jackie.-**

Entonces se separaron, y ella salió de la casa cerrando la puerta. Tomo su patineta, lista para montarla y partir, pero quedándose quieta en el mismo lugar, solo apretó su mano en el corazón. La imagen del monstruo se quedó en su memoria. En sí, el monstruo no daba miedo, pero el hecho de que fuera sumamente intimidante y que podía prácticamente podía escucharla, le dio una muy mala espina.

 **-Solo espero que sepas lo que haces… Marco.-** Murmuro ella, montando la patineta y partiendo de la casa alejándose.

Marco observo desde la ventana como perdía de vista a la patinadora. Entonces regreso al sofá donde Star estaba dormida, nuevamente, acariciando el suave cabello de la princesa.

Después de lo que ocurrió, se dio cuenta de que parte de los sentimientos que antes tuvo por Jackie aún seguían ahí, incluso pudo sentir que los de ella tampoco habían cambiado. Sin embargo, estando cerca de Star, le hizo recordar todo lo bueno, lo malo y sin mencionar lo divertido que han vivido ellos dos juntos durante tan poco tiempo. Aun quería saber que tan fuerte se podía volver el sentimiento que ahora tiene por Star. Pero por ahora, debía dejarla dormir y una vez que despierte, le dirá que todo está en orden con Jackie.

Marco sintió un poco de sed, así que se levantó del sofá y se dirigió a la cocina a buscar algo para beber. Cuando llego, abrió el refrigerador para buscar algo de agua o incluso jugo. Entonces, escucho detrás de él como una silla se movió y parecía que alguien se había sentado ahí.

Imagino que se trataba de Star, por lo que hablo de forma suave, mientras aún seguía con su cabeza metida en el refrigerador.

 **-Buenos días, ¿dormiste cómodamente?-** Pregunto Marco sin prestar mucha atención, pudiendo encontrar una lata de jugo.

 **-No muy bien dulzura, he dormido en peores lugares, pero gracias por preguntar.-**

Marco se estremeció al escuchar la voz, a tal punto que se sobresaltó y golpeo su cabeza en el congelador.

Esa voz definitivamente no era la de Star… sonaba más bien a… otra persona.

Saliendo del refrigerador con una ligera contusión, Marco pudo observar a Janna vistiendo una pijama amarilla, mientras comía un poco de cereal azucarado en la mesa.

 **-¡¿Janna?! ¿Cómo entraste aquí?-** El chico parecía exasperado, verla a ella aparecer de esa forma le causaría problemas en el corazón en el futuro. Pero por la forma que su mente se sorprendió, diría que Lynx también iba por el mismo camino, solo que esta vez no dijo nada.

 **-Tengo las llaves de tu casa… duuh.-** Respondió ella teniendo más interés en terminar su cereal que prestarle atención a Marco.

 **-¡Pero cambiamos las cerraduras hace un mes!-** Marco no bajo mucho su voz, ya que hablo más fuerte de lo normal.

 **-¿De veras? Bueno, yo entre por la ventana de tu cuarto, siempre la dejas abierta. Por cierto, lo hiciste bien con tu conversación con Jackie, pensé que lo arruinarías, pero te comportaste como un caballero, te felicito.-** Contesto ella ¨casi¨ alabando al chico.

 **-Espera… ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí?-** Marco se sentía perturbado, el ya conocía ese comportamiento de ella, pero ahora lo estaba llevando a otro nivel.

 **-Desde la 2 am, de hecho… dormí contigo, ¿no lo recuerdas cariño?-** Al decir esas palabras, Janna mostro una sonrisa juguetona.

 **-¿Q…? ¿Qué…?-** Marco no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrió que le recorrió cada vertebra de la espalda y la cara de preocupación que mostro fue poco más que legendaria.

Entonces Janna comenzó a reírse, a tal punto que casi derrama su cereal. Cuando se calmó tuvo que limpiar sus lágrimas con un dedo.

 **-Tranquilo chico ¨oscuro¨, ¡debiste ver tu cara! Si dormí contigo, pero técnicamente fue debajo de tu cama, así que no te preocupes.-**

 **-¿Por qué…?-** Fue la única pregunta existencial que Marco podía plantearse por el comportamiento de Janna.

- **Es sencillo, yo sé que eres demasiado sensible como para que un peluquero cualquiera toque tu cabeza, así que lo cortas tú mismo. Así que cada vez que te cortas el cabello yo recojo un poco sigilosamente para hacer rituales en casa, así que si algo sale mal, tú pagas lo platos rotos.-** Entonces ella termino su cereal, y dejo salir un ruidoso eructo, después lanzo el plato y la cuchara directamente al lavaplatos. Una suerte que ambos eran de plástico.

 **-No puede ser…-** El no podía creer lo que escuchaba, ¿desde cuándo Janna hacia eso? Le daba miedo preguntar…

 **-Solo que esta vez no encontré nada, ¿ya no haces tú corte catorcenal? ¿O te estas volviendo por fin un verdadero rebelde dejándolo crecer?-** Janna pregunto con curiosidad, mientras apoyaba su barbilla con una de sus manos.

Instintivamente, el chico llevo una de sus manos directamente a su cabeza, tanteando su cabello. Era cierto, desde que conoció a Lynx, Marco no había tocado su cabello hasta ahora. De hecho, el flequillo de su frente ya alcanzaba su nariz y desde por detrás de su cabeza, el cabello ya abarco la mitad de la nuca.

Entonces antes de que Marco pudiera decir algo, una somnolienta Star se acercó a ellos, frotándose los ojos.

 **-Ahhh… ¿por qué haces tanto ruido Marco?-** Hablo ella un poco malhumorada, mientras se acercaba a ellos lentamente.

 **-Por nada Star, solo molesto a Marco como de costumbre.-** Respondió la ladrona (y detective quizás) en potencia.

 **-¿Janna? ¿Cuándo llegaste?-** Star se acercó a ella para darle un abrazo, mientras que ella alegremente devolvía el afecto.

 **-Hace poco, había olvidado algo ayer, pero no resulta que no está aquí, así que debí perderlo en otro lado. Como sea, termine de hacer lo que vine a hacer, nos vemos luego chicos.-** Janna entonces tomo una pequeña mochila que tenía a su lado, y un par de pantuflas también. Ella también se retiró, no sin antes gritarle algo a Marco.

 **-¡Oye Marco! ¡Trátala bien tigre!-** Al decir esto, ella desde la puerta principal guiño su ojo de forma picarona, dando a entender muy bien a que se refería, incluso alguien como Marco lo entendería.

Genial. Simplemente genial. No podía faltar también Janna con las insinuaciones indecorosas. ¿Qué sigue? ¿Ferguson y Alfonso trayéndole ¨protección¨?

Marco observo a su alrededor solo para estar seguro de que esa suposición no se volviera realidad, eso sería demasiado ridículo.

Por su parte Star, ladeo su cabeza y como aun esta somnolienta, no entendió nada.

 **-¿Por qué Janna te llamo tigre? Hasta donde yo sé… eres humano.-**

 **-En realidad, no tengo idea. A veces tampoco entiendo de qué habla.-** Murmuro Marco evitando el contacto visual con Star.

 **-De acuerdo…-** Entonces ella se acercó hacia Marco, y usando un poco la punta de sus pies para elevarse, le dio un pequeño y rápido, pero dulce beso en los labios, prácticamente forzándolo a prestarle atención. **-¿Qué haremos hoy Marco?-**

 **-Lo que tú quieras…-** Respondió Marco un poco embelesado por la muestra de afecto.

 **-¿Esta bien si vemos películas? ¡Me gustaría ver alguna de acción como las de Mackie Hand de las que tanto hablas!-** Star parecía un poco más despierta y emocionada.

 **-Bien, buscare algunas.-** Dijo Marco, gustándole la idea.

 **-¡Yo traeré nuestra manta!-** Entonces ella se apresuró en llegar a su cuarto.

Y fue así, como ellos pasaron todo el día viendo películas, incluso a hasta Marco olvido brevemente que Jackie y Janna habían estado en su casa.

Pero casi al final del día, pudo contarle solamente que Jackie ya estaba en paz con ellos. Lo único que Star lamentaba era que no había estado despierta para hablar con ella también, pero se alegraba de que todo se hubiera arreglado entre ellos.

Lo que si omitió Marco, fue esa leve violación a la privacidad que Janna había disimulado y lo más importante, Jackie había visto a Lynx.

Eso sí que fue definitivamente extraño, y Marco se planteó la duda sobre quienes más habían visto a Lynx ¨en su espalda¨ también. Así que se propuso hablar con él una vez que fueran a dormir.

Pero eventualmente se olvidó de preguntarle al monstruo sobre eso, simplemente disfrutaba mucho su tiempo con Star como para que alguna neurona de su cabeza pudiera recordar algo así.

Lo que si recordarían, ambos… para toda su existencia… serían los sucesos que ocurrieron después de que Moon contactara con ellos una vez más, unos días más tarde.

 _ **Casa de los Díaz, 8:40 pm.**_

 _ **29 días después del incidente Bon Bon.**_

Han pasado 5 días desde que arreglaron sus diferencias con Jackie, y la relación entre ellos había mejorado muchísimo, pudiendo salir de vez en cuando evitando problemas. Pasar el tiempo con sus amigos de la escuela era algo muy divertido, pero… tanto Star como Marco no podían esperar a que llegara la noche, para que pudieran pasar tiempo juntos.

Incluso llegaron a tener ligeros mal entendidos con los padres de Marco, pero al saber que ellos solo hacían lo que normalmente hacen en realidad, los dejaron ser.

Eso sí, fueron firmes respecto a la relación que ellos tenían, la cual para Star le parecía liberador poder mostrarle su cariño a Marco abiertamente, aunque fuera algo limitado.

Pusieron varias reglas, cómo un número limitado de muestras de afecto diarias y que Star no podía estar en el cuarto de Marco después de las 11 de la noche. Aunque todas estas reglas solo aplicaban cuando los padres de Marco estaban en casa. Fuera de eso, prácticamente eran libres de hacer lo que quisieran.

Pero no había ninguna necesidad de ser desafiante. A pesar de que eran oficialmente pareja, tanto en Mewni como en la Tierra, ellos dos no dejaron de tratarse como lo hacen normalmente. A la perspectiva de alguien ajeno que los conoce y ha convivido con ellos, no podría distinguir si eran mejores amigos o novios, ya que la forma que se expresan y conviven en uno con el otro actualmente, solo es un reflejo del enorme cariño que ambos se tienen y comparten.

Aunque… de vez en cuando Star solía robarle un beso a Marco, y viceversa.

Hoy, es el famoso jueves de Amistad, el cual ellos un siguen celebrando sin cambiarle el nombre al día, puede que sea una forma de respetar una de las cosas que los unía.

Después de un día normal de escuela, en la cual ambos habían mejorado considerablemente sus calificaciones, y de despedirse correctamente de sus amigos, ellos tenían la costumbre de ir directamente a comer a algún lado. Marco dejo de asistir por un tiempo a sus clases de karate, ya que con lo que Lynx le enseño y tener a Star como compañera de práctica, se había vuelto lo suficientemente bueno luchando, como para retar el solo a cualquier otro dojo. Sin embargo, no tenía ningún interés en probar sus habilidades con otras personas, ya que era prácticamente injusto.

También, Marco pensaba en lo que ocurrió con Jackie, cuando ella pudo ver a Lynx. Era algo extraño pensar en eso, ya que Lynx estaba más callado que nunca, pero daba señales de que aún seguía en su mente. Pero cada vez que tenía pensado preguntarle al monstruo sobre eso, ocurría algo que lo distrajera, ya sea Star o sus propios padres. Sin embargo, poco a poco le fue quitando importancia, porque Jackie seguía igual que siempre y no parecía afectada por haber visto al monstruo. Pero en cuanto tuviera la oportunidad, encararía a Lynx por ese detalle.

Por otro lado, Star tenía nuevas aficiones también.

No solo tenía una mejor práctica con sus hechizos, manteniendo el nivel de desastre al mínimo. Si no que tenía curiosidad de aprender algo nuevo que le ayudara a entender y emplear mejor sus estrategias en batalla.

Por lo que Marco solo pudo pensar en ajedrez. A pesar de que antaño, Star le pareciera un juego sumamente aburrido, ella encontró la forma de hacerlo interesante y se volvió muy buena. Por ejemplo, su pieza favorita era el caballo, ya que le gustaba imaginarse a sí misma montada en un guerricornio, cargando hacia la batalla.

Una vez que caía la noche, había dos cosas que ellos dos adoraban hacer. Ver películas juntos y sus duelos de práctica. La paz en la Tierra nunca se había sentido tan bien.

Como el día de ayer ya habían visto un maratón de películas animadas, ahora era tiempo de que volvieran a practicar su combate. Solo que desde la primera vez que practicaron, ninguno volvió a usar magia durante el duelo, ya bastante malo fue destruir la mitad del patio.

Ahora sus duelos los hacían como un humano normal, usando lo mejor de sus propias habilidades sin necesidad de invocar algún hechizo.

Cada uno estaba en su cuarto, preparando sus nuevas ropas de gimnasia, la cuales eran mucho más cómodas que las ropas deportivas que usaban antes. Marco compro todo eso con su propio dinero, ya que recientemente se dio cuenta de que su imagen como ¨princesa Marco¨ había sido comercializada y hace un par de días recibió sus primeras regalías. Actualmente, no le gustaba que fuera reconocido por algo así, pero si le pagaban por ello, podía dejarlo pasar.

Una vez que estuvieron listos, ambos bajaron al patio, el cual ahora ya estaba completamente arreglado y un hechizo de Star cubrió parte del suelo como medida de seguridad, solo para estar seguros.

Estando frente a frente, se sonrieron al uno al otro, una clara señal de que disfrutarían lo que estaba por ocurrir, como lo habían hecho antes.

Marco usaba la misma camiseta negra de gimnasio que utilizo la primera vez que lucharon, y unos pantalones azules de artes marciales. Para que fuera más cómodo, estaba descalzo.

Star por su parte, usaba una camiseta de licra ajustada de color azul cielo, casi blanco, también unos pants blancos hasta las rodillas. Nuevamente, sujeto su largo cabello de manera improvisada y al igual que el chico frente a ella, estaba descalza.

 **-¿Lista Star? ¿Me harías el honor?-** Pregunto Marco sonando desafiante, pero inclinándose un poco, reverenciándose.

 **-Adelante, ¡te daré el honor de patearte el trasero!-** Respondió Star, claramente confiada, imitando el gesto de Marco.

Ellos tenían la costumbre de siempre iniciar de esa forma, como si fueran nobles a punto de bailar.

Entonces fue Star quien avanzo primero, con un salto largo apunto una patada alta hacia la cara de Marco. Él se agacho para esquivarlo fácilmente, mientras giro sobre su propio eje, asestando una patada baja en el pie de Star, derribándola. Pero ella recupero la compostura rápidamente, apoyándose con una de sus manos para girar como un rehilete, asestando una fuerte patada en Marco. Sin embargo, el chico bloqueo el golpe con su antebrazo y la hizo girar otra vez con el mismo impulso. Cuando termino de girar, el chico tomo uno de sus brazos y lo torció suavemente en su espalda, no tan fuerte como para lastimarla pero si lo suficiente para inmovilizarla.

 **-¿Lista para rendirte?-** Murmuro Marco suavemente en el oído de Star estando detrás de ella, pensando que ya tenía la victoria en sus manos.

 **-¡No esta vez Marco!-** Respondió Star, sonando desafiante.

Entonces, ella golpeo la cara de Marco con su cabeza, desorientándolo. De un salto, ella impacto el pecho de Marco con ambas rodillas, dejando caer todo su peso en él para derribarlo. Cayó al suelo y Star termino sentada en su pecho, mientras que con una de sus piernas inmovilizo el brazo izquierdo del chico y con su brazo derecho freno la mano que él todavía tenía libre. Ella dejo salir una pequeña risa.

 **-¿Me recuerdas quien estaba listo para rendirse?-** Murmuró Star sonriendo, sosteniendo su barbilla con su mano libre, mostrándose confiada.

Pero Marco sonrió al igual que ella.

 **-Ni idea, ¡pero no seré yo!-** Exclamo el chico, liberándose de ambos agarres que lo aprisionaban. Por lo que tomo a Star de los hombros y apoyándose con una pierna, lanzo a la princesa como si el mismo fuera una catapulta improvisada.

Ella giro en el aire con gracia y aterrizo sin problemas. El lanzamiento de Marco fue suave, por lo que no le costó mucho trabajo reincorporarse.

Marco se impulsó a si mismo hacia adelante al más puro estilo de los artistas marciales de las películas, y preparo su guardia para continuar con la lucha, sonriendo. Así estuvieron al menos 30 minutos, a veces luchando, a veces intentando atraparse el uno al otro nuevamente, pero casi siempre hacerlo durante ese tiempo los dejaba sumamente sudados y exhaustos. Cuando estuvieron a punto de decidir al ganador, esta vez seria quien pudiera derribar al otro una última vez, por lo que fue una lucha de agarres y lanzamientos.

Pero el chico escucho algo que lo distrajo, por lo que intento parar a Star advirtiéndole.

 **-Shhh, Star, ¿Escuchaste eso también?-** Marco se giró sobre sí mismo para observar su casa, si no se equivocaba, el sonido venía desde la habitación de Star en su torre. A pesar de que su intención era parar, cometió un grave error en darle la espalda a ella en pleno combate.

 **-¡Nunca le des la espalda a tu rival!-** Grito ella mientras que se lanzó haciendo una patada voladora con ambas piernas juntas.

 **-Espera creo q… ¡Guhghgh!-**

Fue muy tarde. La patada estilo luchador mexicano impacto directamente en la espalda de Marco, lanzándolo un par de metros de distancia. El cayo de cara contra el suelo, no sería sorpresa que literalmente haya mordido el polvo.

Star por otro lado, alzo sus manos en señal de victoria. **-¡Bien! ¡4 a 2 no está nada mal!-**

Marco se levantó rápidamente, limpiando la tierra de su rostro y escupiendo un poco de polvo. **-Como tú digas Star, pero escuche algo raro desde tu habitación, deberíamos investigarlo y saber que es.-**

Ella parpadeo un poco, prestando atención al sonido también.

 **-Pfft, es solo mi espejo comunicador, deberías dejar de preocuparte.-** Entonces Star entrecerró sus ojos pensando un poco en lo que acababa de decir. **\- ¡Hay no! ¡Puede ser mi mamá!-**

De forma rápida, Star desplegó sus alas imbuidas con magia para poder volar lo suficientemente alto hasta su balcón.

 **-Por eso decía que debíamos investigar…-** Murmuró Marco para sí mismo, mientras que concentraba su magia en sus piernas para poder saltar también hacia el balcón.

 _ **Habitación de Star**_

 _ **Casa de los Díaz, 9:19 pm.**_

La primera en llegar fue Star, ayudada por sus alas, las cuales ahora recuperaban su tamaño original y liberaba su magia de las mismas. Solamente había volado a su cuarto, por lo que no hay necesidad de seguirlas forzando. Detrás de ella, Marco aterrizo firmemente apoyando una de sus manos en el piso del balcón para amortiguar la fuerza de su salto.

Frente a ellos, el espejo seguía sonando. Parecía que tenía un par de minutos así, por lo que ambos intuyeron de que si insistían tanto, era algo importante, y más pudiéndose tratar de los padres de Star.

Cuando Star llego al espejo, contesto de inmediato.

Moon apareció en el comunicador, mostrándose un poco estresada. Ahora mismo usaba un vestido parecido al que uso en su retrato de las reinas de Mewni. Incluso, usaba el cabello suelto como solía hacerlo de antaño. Pero lo que se notaba bastante fueron unas enormes ojeras, dando la impresión de no haber dormido en días.

Parece que Star tenía más en común con su madre de lo que ella pensaba.

 **-Vaya, al fin contestas Star… estaba a punto de darme por vencida, pero me da gusto hablar contigo hija.-** Murmuro Moon haciendo una ligera mueca de disgusto, pero mostrando una genuina sonrisa al ver a su hija.

 **-Lo siento mama, estaba ocupada… ¿todo está bien?-** Pregunto Star ligeramente preocupada.

 **-Si… y no…-** Respondió Moon desviando su mirada un poco. **-Han surgido ciertas… cosas. Necesito que ambos vuelvan a Mewni de inmediato. Su ayuda será necesaria.-**

Ambos chicos se observaron mutuamente, apenas habían transcurrido unos cuantos días y tenían que volver a Mewni.

 **-No es que no me agrade volver a casa, ¿pero porque motivo nos llamas ahora?-** Pregunto Star arqueando una ceja.

 **-Es complicado, pero necesito que vuelvan inmediatamente, es de suma importancia.-** Moon seguía desviando la vista.

 **-Bieeen, de acuerdo.-** Murmuro Star un poco desinteresada, ella realmente preferiría quedarse un poco más en la Tierra, ya todo lo que había ocurrido antes en Mewni la habían dejado exhausta **. -¿Tu qué opinas Marco?-**

 **-No lo sé… podría ponerme en aprietos con mis padres o con la escuela otra vez.-** Marco llevó una de sus manos a la barbilla pensando.

 **-Tranquilo muchacho, yo hablare con tus padres e inventare algo. En cuanto a tu escuela, si siguen teniendo al mismo director solo le enviare otro cofre con oro… imagino que con eso te dejaran tranquilo. Voy a dejarlo claro, los necesito a ambos aquí…-** La seriedad que distinguía a la reina salía a flote con esas últimas palabras.

 **-Bueno… si usted lo dice, cuente conmigo.-** Al decir esto, Marco cruzo los brazos y asintió con la cabeza.

 **-Ok, ¿deberíamos llevar algo?-** Pregunto Star, pensando si deberían llevar equipaje, tenía una ligera sospecha del porque su madre los llamaba

 **-No hace falta, todo lo que necesitaran ya lo tenemos aquí.-** Murmuro la reina, antes de darle la espalda al espejo. **\- Los veo pronto chicos.-**

Entonces la llamada se cortó abruptamente. Moon parecía tener mucha prisa.

 **-Bueno, ¿quién diría que nos iban a necesitar, eh Marco?-** Murmuro Star con una sonrisa confiada.

 **-Sí, es algo raro. Pero tu mamá parecía preocupada…-** El chico miro hacia arriba recordando la cara de la reina **\- ¿Crees que estén en peligro de nuevo?-**

 **-Nah, no lo creo, y si lo hay, no creo que sea peor a lo que ya hemos enfrentado.-** Al decir esas palabras, Star se tocó a si misma con su varita e inmediatamente cambio su ropa a uno de sus vestidos cortos con mallas azules. **-Estoy lista, ¿vas a ir con esos trapos Marco?-** Pregunto ella riéndose un poco.

 **-Dame un minuto, mi magia no sirve para cambiarse de ropa.-**

Entonces Marco se dirigió a su cuarto a paso veloz. Una vez ahí, sustituyo su ropa de artes marciales por su clásico conjunto de pantalones negros, zapatillas deportivas color café y su inseparable sudadera roja. Aunque conservo la camiseta de gimnasio negra debajo de esta última.

Antes de irse de su cuarto, el freno en seco y observo a su alrededor con cuidado, analizando cada detalle.

Entonces cerró sus ojos suspirando y murmurando para sí mismo. **-Espero no ausentarme mucho otra vez, no quiero preocupar a nadie…-**

Cuando regreso al cuarto de Star, ella ya había abierto un portal y mientras esperaba a Marco, ella tenía las manos detrás de su espalda y se balanceaba de un lado a otro, tarareando una melodía. En cuanto escucho al chico giro de inmediato y le sonrió de frente.

 **-¿Listo para irnos a Mewni, Marco?-** A pesar de que sonreía, podía notarse en el tono de su voz que la idea de volver a casa no le satisfacía mucho.

 **-Bien… adelante.-** Murmuro Marco en voz baja. Mientras que ambos chicos entraron al portal de un salto.

Era obvio que estaba preocupado, sus recientes experiencias en Mewni no fueron precisamente placenteras. Sin embargo, una parte dentro de él le emocionaba mucho volver a esa dimensión, pero eso no era Lynx, el seguía en silencio después del primer duelo con Star.

 _ **Castillo de Mewni, salón principal.**_

 _ **9:50 pm, hora de la Tierra.**_

Una vez que ambos chicos llegaron al castillo, aparecieron en medio de una enorme sala con unas escaleras que daban la entrada a los sitios más altos del castillo. A su alrededor, había bastantes sirvientes, mucamas y otros miembros de la servidumbre Mewniana. Al principio, los observaban con sorpresa, pero al reconocer a la princesa Butterfly, siguieron con sus ocupaciones sin prestarle mucha atención.

Star observo a su alrededor confundida.

 **-¿Huh? ¿Por qué terminamos aquí? Se supone que apunte al cuarto de mi madre…-** Pregunto la princesa mientras miraba las tijeras, tratando de averiguar que había hecho mal.

 **-No importa Star, siempre es saludable caminar un poco.-** Respondió Marco señalando la escalera y encaminándose a ella.

 **-Aghh bien, pero creo que estas tijeras ya están rotas o algo parecido.-** Ella se resignó siguiendo a Marco y guardo sus tijeras junto con su varita.

A medida que subían, cada miembro de la servidumbre saludaba con mucha cordialidad y respeto a la princesa. Sin embargo, pudieron notar que también reaccionaban a la presencia de Marco, y dependiendo de la edad de quien lo viera, sus expresiones eran distintas. Por ejemplo, los más viejos miraban a Marco con indiferencia, miedo… y algunos hasta con desprecio. En cuanto a los más jóvenes, se emocionaban con solo estar en su presencia, muchos de ellos parecían tener la intención de hablar con él, ya que mostraban mucha admiración, pero al ver a la princesa a su lado, optaron por seguir la disciplina de sus trabajos.

Marco no necesito pensar mucho sobre eso para saber que ocurría. Todos ellos debieron haber visto su combate, por eso las reacciones tan opuestas. Los más viejos parecían muy conservadores y veían al chico como un peligro potencial al igual que Moon en un principio, a pesar de que era claro que él ya tenía un mejor dominio con su magia. Por otro lado, los más jóvenes parecían muy impresionados con su actuación de ese día, y era algo prácticamente obvio. Cuando un chico que apenas roza los 15 años derrota a los mejores guerreros de una nación, a un demonio y al mismo rey en persona, su fama en esa dimensión se dispararía por los cielos.

Pero el chico comenzó a notar otra cosa que empezó a incomodarlo.

Mientras seguían su camino, Marco pudo sentir que entre más avanzaba, mas miradas se clavaban en su espalda. Ya no eran tanto los hombres mayores u otros jóvenes criados del castillo, sino más bien el personal femenino del lugar. Por mera regla de etiqueta, la mayoría de ellas tenía la misma edad que él hasta un máximo de 18 años, respectivamente.

Cuando se topaban con algunas, muchas de ellas dejaban de hacer lo que hacían para prestarle atención. Otras murmuraban palabras solo audibles entre ellas. Las más jóvenes solo se quedaban paralizadas al verlo o mostrándose avergonzadas, retrocedían para esconderse en algún lugar.

Pero algo de lo que estaba seguro es que hablaban de él. De vez en cuando escuchaba su nombre murmurado mientras seguían avanzando, y a pesar de que no alcanzaba a oír todo lo que decían, parte de su antigua inseguridad salió a flote nuevamente, imaginando que decían algo malo sobre él, cuando en realidad, hablaban maravillas de su persona y sus acciones en el pasado.

Star por otro lado, simplemente avanzaba sin ninguna muestra de celos, de hecho, ella tomaba las acciones de las demás chicas como una muestra de respeto a Marco, aunque él lo tomara de la manera incorrecta.

Cuando estaban por llegar a la torre de la reina, ambos chicos se encontraron con dos caras muy familiares.

Al girar por un pasillo, se toparon con Darío y Steena. Ninguno de los dos seguían usando las armaduras que en algún momento llegaron a utilizar, en su lugar, tenían pulcros uniformes militares de color blanco marfil y detalles en negro.

Sin embargo, ellos no pudieron hablar porque Steena los reconoció de inmediato, esbozando una enorme sonrisa, casi gritando.

 **-¡No puede ser! ¡Son Marco y Star!-** Al literalmente gritar estas palabras, ella corrió en dirección hacia ellos, pero más precisamente, hacia Marco, ya que él era quien estaba más cerca. **-¡Me alegro tanto de verlos! ¡Los extrañe mucho!-**

El chico no pudo reaccionar a tiempo, cuando la soldado quitada de toda la pena del mundo lo abrazo tan fuerte como le fue posible. Ella era una cabeza más alta que Marco, por lo que apretó la cara del pobre chico peligrosamente cerca de cierta ¨zona¨ femenina, sin importarle mucho que eso pueda dar lugar a malos entendidos. Como cualquier adolecente normal, él se sonrojo como un tomate, mientras que intentaba inútilmente mostrarse indiferente al contacto y empujar un poco a Steena para que pudiera liberarse del vergonzoso agarre, y ya que estaba de paso, respirar un poco para enfriar su cabeza. Pero no funciono, la soldado era mucho más fuerte de lo que aparentaba. Dejando de lado cualquier tipo de morbosidad a pesar de todo, Steena es bastante linda y atractiva.

Por su parte Star, miro con desapruebo el abrazo, mientras que sus ojos se tornaban de color verde brillante.

 **-Steena… no otra vez…-** Murmuro Star de forma amenazante, pero fue abrazada también por el brazo de la soldado. Atrayéndola al mismo ¨lugar¨ donde Marco había sido atrapado, ella hizo que la princesa perdiera todo el enojo que tenía hace unos momentos por alguna extraña razón, así los sostuvo a ambos por varios segundos.

Si no fuera porque Darío llego rápidamente y los separo, ellos habrían muerto de asfixia de la forma más ridícula posible.

 **-¡MALDICION STEENA! ¡¿CUANTAS VECES TE LO HE DICHO?! ¡TIENES QUE DEJAR DE HACER ESO!-** Exclamo el iracundo capitán, el cual nunca podría acostumbrarse a las irreverencias de Steena.

 **-Emm, ¿solo 2 veces? Tampoco es que este abrazando a todo el mundo...-** Respondió la sondado haciendo una mueca de fastidio, y le mostraba la lengua de una forma un poco infantil.

Mientras, Star y Marco trataban de recuperar el aliento, el cual este ultimo intentó esconder su cara con su propio flequillo, aprovechando lo largo que era actualmente.

 **-Dejando de lado lo que hizo Steena, me alegra mucho verlos de nuevo, princesa.-** Murmuro el capitán, conservando cada gramo de los modales militares que lo caracterizaban.

 **-Igualmente Darío, pero puedes llamarme solo Star, ahora somos amigos. Por cierto, ¿dónde se encuentra mi madre? Nos pidió que viniéramos...-** Pregunto la princesa con un tono preocupado.

 **-Ahh, ella se encuentra en el salón de estrategias, ahora mismo está con otros miembros de la Alta Comisión Mágica, o al menos eso fue lo que su majestad dijo.-**

Star se sorprendió al escuchar eso, si los había llamado a ellos también, entonces debe de haber sucedido algo grave.

- **Bien gracias, pero tenemos algo de prisa capitán, mi madre nos espera.-** Murmuro Star tratando de sonar calmada.

 **-De acuerdo, yo también tengo algo de prisa, acaban de promover a Steena a Centinela… bajo mi cargo. Debo de buscarle una nueva montura e integrarla correctamente a mi escuadrón.-** Darío mostraba un rostro lúgubre, mientras que la nueva Centinela, una enorme sonrisa.

 **-¡Asombroso! ¡Felicidades Stenna! Recuérdame mas tarde celebrarlo con un banquete.-** Dijo Star sonriendo de igual forma a Steena.

 **-Dalo por hecho princesa, por cierto, disculpa por… lo de hace un momento.-** Steena tocaba las puntas de sus dedos, ligeramente avergonzada.

 **-No pasa nada, ¡vámonos Marco! ¡Nos vemos luego!-**

Una vez que el chico había recuperado el color de su piel, Darío paso por un lado de Marco, mientras que murmuraba unas palabras de forma seria que solo él pudo escuchar.

 **-Me alegra verte amigo, pero recuerda que me debes un duelo…-** El capitán se detuvo un poco para esperar la respuesta de Marco.

El chico todavía estaba un poco atontado por la acción de Steena, pero le basto con ver la cara del capitán para saber lo que decía y poderle responder.

 **-Una vez que termine lo que la reina pidió, con mucho gusto.-**

Entonces se separaron, cada uno en dirección hacia sus propios asuntos.

Ahora que se daba cuenta, alcanzo a escuchar que promovieron a Steena, si mal no había escuchado ha Centinela. Eso sonaba muy extraño, ya que ella no parecía ser de las personas que les gusta quedarse quietas.

Mientras avanzaba junto a Star hacia el salón de estrategias se le ocurrió resolver esa pequeña duda.

- **Hey Star, aquí en Mewni, ¿qué significa ser centinela?-** Pregunto Marco con curiosidad.

 **-¿Qué? ¿Centinela? Pues son nuestra caballería de elite, usualmente, acompañan a un capitán o a un general. ¿Por qué preguntas?-** Respondió Star un poco sorprendida por la pregunta, no porque fuera algo muy importante, sino que era algo casi obvio.

- **Entiendo, en la Tierra eso significa ser algo así como un mirador o un vigía, uno que normalmente se queda en una torre vigilando... todo el tiempo…-** Marco llevo una de sus manos a su barbilla, tratando de recordar claramente el significado de la palabra.

 **-Que aburrido suena eso…-**

 **-Sí, lo se…-**

Entonces ambos chicos se rieron en mitad de un silencioso pasillo, quebrando por completo la seriedad del ambiente.

 _ **Salón de Estrategias, Castillo de Mewni.**_

 _ **10:10 pm, hora de la Tierra.**_

Una vez que llegaron al salón, alguien muy poco amistoso les abrió la puerta antes de que entraran.

Fue el General Janus quien se mostró frente a la puerta, completamente recuperado de las heridas que había sufrido en el combate de compromiso.

Janus se limitó a sonreír un poco hacia Star, pero al ver que estaba acompañada de Marco, término por borrar por completo la sonrisa. Ellos dos se vieron frente a frente por unos segundos.

 **-Tú…-** El General entrecerró sus ojos mientras seguía observando al chico, casi como si quisiera aniquilarlo con la vista. Pronto, solo desvió su vista a la nada. **-La princesa Butterfly y el Campeón de Mewni… la reina espera por ustedes…-**

Entonces, Janus paso de largo a ambos chicos saliendo del lugar, sin prestarles más atención, paro sin despedirse formalmente tal cual y sus reglas de etiqueta le indicaban.

 **-Mis disculpas Lady Butterfly, Sir Marco. Tengo otros asuntos de urgencia que debo atender, socializaremos en otro momento.-** Y sin más que decir, el general desapareció como si fuera una ráfaga de viento.

Marco se asustó al ver algo así, a pesar de que ya lo enfrento antes y se las había ingeniado para derrotarlo.

 **-Tranquilo Marco, a él siempre le ha gustado ser misterioso.-** Star sonaba comprensiva, ya que había visto a Janus desaparecer un millón de veces.

Una vez que entraron al salón, esta era amplio, lo suficiente como para albergar a 10 personas con muchísimas armas alrededor, mientras que en el centro había un mapa enorme sobre una mesa del mismo tamaño, que mostraba todas las regiones de Mewni, en las cuales tenían algunas cruces marcadas, probablemente la reina estaba buscando algo… o a alguien.

Moon giro su cabeza hacia atrás al sentir otras presencias a parte del General. Ella sonrió bastante al ver a su hija.

 **-Me alegra mucho verte hija, disculpa por pedir que vinieras después de lo que ocurrió, pero es importante.-**

 **-Descuida mamá, ayudare en lo que pueda… pero, ¿dónde está la Comisión? Dijiste que estarían aquí…-** Pregunto Star al notar que su madre estaba completamente sola.

 **-Es complicado, pero creo que está bien contarte hija… pero es necesario que lo mantengas en secreto. Prácticamente ninguno de ellos pudo venir, salvo una de ellos que está en camino…-**

Entonces, antes de que pudiera continuar, un portal se abrió en medio de la habitación, justo al lado del mapa.

De él portal apareció una extraña chica…

Tenía una piel tan pálida como la nieve, espinas en sus codos, un largo cabello rojo recogido con una banda negra, sin mencionar sus colmillos, un par de cuernos en su cabeza y una pequeña flama flotando en su tiara. Además, su vestido naranja era demasiado vistoso y brillante como ningún otro.

 **-Siento la tardanza su alteza, unos piratas espaciales quisieron pasarse de listos en mi dimensión, pero ahora… dudo mucho que vuelvan a aparecer en alguna parte, al menos respirando.-** Murmuro la extraña mientras guardaba sus tijeras en su vestido.

 **-Llegar a tiempo no es tu fuerte, ¿verdad Hekapoo?-** Pregunto la reina arqueando su ceja.

Entonces, la chica de la flama solo rodo sus ojos con exasperación y asi observo a ambos chicos a su lado, haciendo una irónica mueca de sorpresa.

 **-¿Y estos niños que hacen aquí? ¿No me digas que ellos irán por ti? Dijiste que traerías a alguien competente...-** Murmuro Hekapoo cruzando sus brazos.

 **-Lo son, estás hablando de mi propia hija y del más reciente campeón de Mewni.-**

Ella se acercó un poco a los chicos observándolos de cerca.

Por parte de Star, en algún momento ya había convivido con esa chica en el pasado, en eventos sociales de su familia y una que otra celebración formal, pero a pesar de ser sumamente arrogante, era alguien agradable.

En cuanto a Marco, nunca antes había visto a esa chica, sin embargo le parecía intrigante.

Entonces ella se sorprendió al reconocer al chico.

 **-Por tu hija puedo entenderlo, pero… ¿en serio este mocoso pudo ganarle a un demonio y al rey River? ¡Se veía más alto e imponente en la reproducción mágica!-** Exclamo la chica de la flama riéndose.

A pesar de que lo habían insultado, él se mantuvo firme, evitando caer en provocaciones.

 **-Pero sigue siendo el campeón de Mewni, así que está más que calificado. Además de que acompañara a mi hija en su primera misión diplomática.-** Dijo Moon claramente orgullosa de sus palabras.

¿Diplomática? Pensó Star para sí misma. Tienen que estar bromeando, no sabía que significaba la palabra, pero viniendo de su madre suena a algo muy aburrido. Ahora mismo se estaba arrepintiendo de haber vuelto a Mewni.

Moon al notar la cara de su hija, se acercó a ella agachándose y hablándole de cerca, explicándole la situación.

 **-Se lo que piensas hija, pero no es así en realidad. Voy a enviarte al planeta Nix, el cual es uno sumamente alejado y frio. Ahí viven unos hechiceros del hielo que encontraron una nueva forma de magia. Según los últimos reportes, encontraron una especie de flama congelada que le otorga a su portador un enorme poder mágico. Pero fue tanto el revuelo que causo, que ahora el planeta entero está en conflicto, todos los hechiceros luchan por quedarse con ese artilugio, pero hace poco ya no supimos nada del planeta. En pocas palabras, tu misión será ir y pedirles que paren con la lucha u organizar una tregua, si no lo hacen, tienes permitido usar la fuerza para apaciguarlos. El artilugio puedes ignorarlo, no necesitamos esa clase magia en Mewni.-**

Star parpadeo un par de veces, solo para sonreír de forma desafiante.

- **Eso suena a algo que yo puedo hacer…-** Respondió la princesa con un tono confiado.

 **-¡Esa es mi hija! Bien, en estas mochilas hay ropa invernal para que puedan cubrirse del frio, y un mapa hacia la ciudad principal de ese planeta. El mismo es muy pequeño, por lo que no creo que tengas muchos problemas.-** Murmuro la reina, tratando de alentar a su hija.

 **-Y si ese chiquillo puede volver a hacer lo mismo que hizo contra el demonio, será pan comido. Tiene bastante potencial… para ser un humano.-** Añadió Hekapoo sonando un poco sarcástica y burlona. **-De acuerdo princesa, necesito que me prestes tus tijeras un momento, el planeta es algo lejano y necesitaras que las mejore.-**

Star miro un poco confundida a la chica pálida… ¿realmente el lugar era tan lejano que debían mejorar las tijeras?

 **-Bien… aquí tienes.-**

Al entregarle las tijeras, la chica las sostuvo con ambas manos, mientras que las mismas se cubrían de fuego junto con las tijeras. Estas brillaron un poco por varios segundos y el nombre que estaba grabado antes se borró por completo, en su lugar se formó la palabra Star sin cambiar la figura original de las tijeras.

 **-Listo, no deberían causarte problemas. Por cierto, esas tijeras eran MÍAS y hace poco estuve a punto de ir a la Tierra para recuperarlas, pero después de ver el combate de compromiso, me divertí tanto que decidí regalárselas. Considérenlo un regalo de bodas adelantado…-** Al decir esas palabras, Hekapoo le guiño el ojo de una forma demasiado picara.

El comentario hizo que ambos chicos se sonrojaran bastante, y se apresuraran a ponerse la ropa de invierno.

Moon solo se limitó a cubrirse la cara por la vergüenza ajena. Esa chica podía ser un dolor de cabeza, por esa peculiar forma de ser y más cuando capturaba ilusos para hacerlos envejecer en su dimensión.

Una vez que Star y Marco estuvieron listos, abrieron el portal hacia el planeta Nix. Ellos ahora vestían unas finas ropas de invierno, de un color café oscuro para Marco y color amarillo pálido para Star.

Antes de que entraran al portal, Moon abrazo a su hija para desearle suerte.

 **-Ten cuidado, Star…-** Murmuro la reina un poco preocupada.

 **-No te preocupes, estaré bien. Además, Marco viene conmigo…-** Star sonrió con alegría, y los corazones de sus mejillas ligeramente encendidos

Cuando la soltó, Marco la siguió de cerca, pero la reina sostuvo un momento la mano del chico y murmuro unas leves palabras.

 **-A la primera señal de peligro, trae de vuelta a mi hija… por favor.-** Murmuro Moon mostrando unos ojos suplicantes que nadie antes había visto.

 **-Yo me encargo…-** Al decir esas palabras Marco se acercó a Star y mientras que ambos se tomaban de la mano, se prepararon para entrar al portal.

 **-¡Vamos!-** Star exclamo con alegría.

Entonces ambos chicos entraron en el portal, el cual podía expedir un aire frio a pesar de ser un planeta tan lejano. Pocos segundos después el mismo se cerró.

La chica de la flama observo con una mirada desaprobatoria a la reina.

 **-Si ellos son tan buenos y hábiles como presumes, ¿por qué les ocultaste que Toffee aún sigue vivo?-** Pregunto la chica de la flama, cruzando sus brazos.

 **-Porque estoy segura que lo buscarían, y no voy a poner a mi hija en peligro ni a Marco… no otra vez.-** Al decir eso, Moon volvió al mapa para seguir con su búsqueda. **-Yo misma encontrare a ese escurridizo bastardo… y le haré pagar por todo lo que ha hecho. Es mi responsabilidad…-**

Hekapoo giro sus ojos por la exasperación, al ver a Moon tan obsesionada con la venganza.

 _ **Planeta Nix.**_

 _ **Zona desconocida, hora desconocida.**_

Tardaron un poco en llegar, pero cuando lo hicieron, el portal se abrió en mitad de la nada, en medio de una ventisca. El frio era excesivo, a tal punto que la punta del cabello de Star se congelo de inmediato.

 **-¡Qué demonios es este lugar! ¡No puedo ver nada!-** Star trato de sacar el mapa de su bolsillo en la gruesa chaqueta que le regalo su madre, pero un fuerte ráfaga de viento termino por arrebatarlo. **-¡Maldición!-**

Pero algo capto la atención de Marco, por medio de sus sentidos. Se quedó quieto y en silencio mientras la nieve lo golpeaba en todo el cuerpo, totalmente absorto de lo que Star estaba haciendo.

El sentía una repugnancia hacia algo que estaba más allá de la nieve, pero más que nada, todo a su alrededor se sentía completamente vacío… no sabría cómo describir eso exactamente.

No era una sensación de peligro, era como si fuera una advertencia, pero una que se sentía por todos lados, a lo largo y ancho del blanco e inhóspito paisaje.

Algo no estaba bien, algo definitivamente no estaba bien con ese lugar.

Era una sensación muy lúgubre y aterradora. Sin embargo, el oculto esa sensación para que Star no se preocupara por él.

Porque había algo que lo estaba perturbando bastante, y era que no sentía _nada_ que no fuera la misma sensación de advertencia. Todo lo demás… _nada_. Ni un ser vivo, ni una planta, apenas podía sentir su propia fuerza vital y la de Star, pero todo lo demás se sentía horriblemente vacío…

Por parte de Star, ella ya había visto un poco de nieve en las montañas de Mewni, pero nunca nada parecido a lo que estaban presenciando.

 **-¡Tenemos que buscar un refugio Marco, me estoy congelando!-**

Pero el chico no contesto, estaba absorto en sus pensamientos intentando buscar alguna explicación lógica a esa sensación.

 **-¡¿Marco?! ¿Estás bien?-** Ella se acercó para abrazarlo y asegurarse de que no se hubiera congelado ahí mismo.

Marco por su parte, el contacto de Star lo despertó de sus propios pensamientos, hasta que pudo contestar.

 **-Descuida, estoy bien… ¡Busquemos un refugio!-**

Entonces ambos chicos comenzaron a caminar por la nieve, sin rumbo fijo, todo lo que podían ver era lo blanco que podía llegara a ser la nieve. Pero Star perdió la paciencia.

Rápidamente, ella creo un refugio improvisado hecho con cristales con su varita, algo parecido a un iglú, solo que este era un poco pequeño.

Ambos entraron para protegerse del frio y Star creo también una pequeña fogata.

Una vez adentro, ambos chicos se acercaron a la fogata para calentarse un poco, pero el frio era aún excesivo, incluso después de lo que ella había creado.

Entonces Marco tuvo una idea.

 **-¿Oye S,S,S,Star?-** Pregunto Marco, claramente afectado por lo frio del ambiente.

 **-¿S,s,s,s, si?-** Respondió Star temblando.

- **S,s,s,se una forma para entrar en calor, ¿quieres intentar?-** El chico intento esbozar una sonrisa, pero el frio hacia que sus dientes temblaran como castañuelas.

La cara de Star se ilumino, como si adivinara exactamente a que se refería, por lo que ella se lanzó encima de él, con un enorme abrazo de oso. Ella había visto en películas que se podía mantener el calor abrazando a alguien. Aunque, la idea original de Marco era un poco de calentamiento deportivo.

Marco se sorprendió un poco, pero acepto el gesto con gusto, abrazándola y manteniéndola cerca de él.

 **-No era lo que t,t,t,tenia en mente, pero me agrada.-** Murmuro Marco mientras observaba fijamente los azules ojos de Star. Podría jurar que cada vez que los veía estos se volvían más brillantes… y hermosos.

No… tenía que parar con eso, definitivamente no era el momento, estaban en medio de una misión para Moon y tenían que cumplirla, pero simplemente se dejó llevar al igual que Star.

Ellos dos se acercaron de forma suave, y lentamente, compartieron un cálido beso, lo suficiente como para que el frio desapareciera poco a poco. Sin embargo, el contacto era tan embriagador en esas circunstancias, que terminaron por darles sueño. Prácticamente era lo peor que se les podía ocurrir en medio de una ventisca. Antes de que se percataran, ambos chicos terminaron dormidos, quizás por el frio que hacía o quizás porque el contacto entre ellos era demasiado cálido como para que pensaran en otra cosa.

 _ **2 horas después…**_

De repente el suelo comenzó a temblar como si estuviera vivo, mientras que se escuchó un distorsionante rugido desde afuera. Ambos adolecentes se despertaron de inmediato, pero Star se estremeció porque el sonido era sumamente familiar… y le traía unos muy amargos recuerdos. La tierra seguía temblando casi como si explotara, era un auténtico terremoto y este era más poderoso a medida que el rugido sonaba más fuerte

Cuando el rugido se dispersó, el terremoto ceso y también lo hizo la ventisca, lo suficiente como para que pudieran salir.

 **-¡¿Qué fue eso?!-** Star se escuchaba muy asustada.

 **-Voy a revisar, espera aquí…-** Murmuro Marco señalándole a Star que se quedara en donde estaba

La vista ahora estaba despejada un poco, pero algo andaba terriblemente mal. Ahora el aire tenía un aroma metálico y casi podrido. El no entendía que era lo que despedía ese olor, por lo que al ver al horizonte, pudo notar que había enormes columnas de humo, probablemente de alguna población.

Entonces después de muchísimo tiempo, Lynx volvió a hacer acto de presencia, el cual tenía la misma sensación que Marco tuvo antes, por lo que se escuchaba sumamente molesto.

 _ **-¿En dónde diantres te metiste ahora humano?-**_ Linx pauso un poco, mientras que sus sentidos se acostumbraban a la sensación de peligro. _ **\- Espera… que raro, a tu alrededor... ya no hay nada…-**_ Murmuro Lynx de forma preocupada al aumentar sus propios sentidos, ya que estos eran casi el doble de agudos a diferencia de los que Marco tiene. Por lo que pudo ver, el panorama era sumamente extraño.

 **-Es lo mismo que sentí cuando llegamos, ¿qué quiere decir eso? -** Pregunto el chico, un poco asustado.

 _ **-Ya te lo había explicado antes, nuestra magia se basa en la energía de cualquier ser vivo a nuestro alrededor, por lo que es prácticamente ilimitada. Pero aquí es todo lo contrario, o no hay nadie vivo o todos se fueron, por lo que no puedes acumular magia si no hay nada de quien sacarla. Ahora mismo debes de tener una sensación parecida a la sed… ¿Verdad?-**_

 **-Tienes razón…-** Marco sentía mucha curiosidad sobre lo que estaba ocurriendo, sin embargo, no podía evitar sentir miedo por la situación. **-Deberíamos investigar, después de todo, por eso nos enviaron.-**

 _ **-Espera chico, tranquilo. Acabo de despertar y ni siquiera sé dónde estamos. ¿Por qué estamos aquí?-**_ Pregunto el monstruo con un tono calmado.

 **-¿No se supone que tu escuchas todo?-** Marco hablo sonando un poco molesto, evadiendo la pregunta de Lynx.

 _ **-Estaba dormido… ¿de acuerdo? Tus actividades diarias son horriblemente aburridas, por eso preferí descansar por unos días. Pero cuando sentí esa sensación extraña… desperté de inmediato. Repito la pregunta, y sabes que odio repetir las cosas, ¿dónde diablos estamos y porque?-**_ El monstruo se escuchaba exasperado, esperando una respuesta clara.

 **-En realidad, Moon nos envió a Star y a mí por alguna clase de misión diplomática. Si recuerdo bien, este planeta se llama Nix.-** Murmuro Marco, sintiendo que debido preguntar más información sobre ese lugar antes de solo lanzarse así como así.

 _ **-¿Nix? ¿El hogar de los magos del frio? Vaya, estamos algo lejos de casa…-** _ Murmuro Lynx de forma sarcástica. _**-Escucha, terminen sus asuntos aquí y lárguense en cuanto puedan, este lugar me da un mal presentimiento.-**_

 **-De acuerdo, iré por Star.-** Al decir esas palabras, Marco volvió a entrar al refugio improvisado.

Una vez que volvió, ella estaba sentada en el suelo abrazando sus rodillas, mientras que con un pedazo de madera podrida, movía los débiles brasas de la fogata que hace poco les había brindado calor. Ella se levantó rápidamente al ver que Marco había regresado.

 **-¿Qué sucede? ¿Todavía está la ventisca?-** Pregunto ella con preocupación en su rostro.

 **-Casi, ya se calmó lo suficiente como para que pudiéramos irnos, además no ocurrió nada, no hay ni un alma aquí afuera. Vamos…-**

Marco tomo la mano de Star de forma dulce y comprensiva, el chico sabia porque ella estaba asustada y se iba a asegurar de que no habría peligro. Entonces cuando salieron del refugio, aun se sentía una leve ventisca, pero era lo suficientemente ligera como para que les permitiera ver el horizonte. A lo lejos, pudieron divisar una gran columna de humo. Eso era un alivio para ellos, era la primera señal de civilización después de que no fueran capaces de ver nada antes.

 **-¿Ves eso de allá? Deberíamos ir hacia ese lugar, tal vez podamos encontrar respuestas sobre lo que ocurrió aquí.-** El chico seguía un poco inseguro por esa decisión.

 **-Buena idea, te sigo Marco…-** Al decir esas palabra, Star empuño su varita, mientras que su mano temblaba un poco. Era obvio que comenzó a sentir miedo, pero pudo disimularlo gracias al frio.

 _ **Una hora después de caminar en dirección al humo.**_

Les tomo un largo tiempo llegar, ya que la señal de humo era mucho más grande de lo que aparentaba y a medida que avanzaban, notaron de que era el único lugar que desprendía humo, pero una vez que ellos llegaron, se encontraron con algo horrible. Star cubrió su boca por la sorpresa, mientras que Marco solo se limitó a observar todo con los ojos abiertos como platos. Se podía sentir incluso, que Lynx se sorprendió también.

Lo que fue en su momento un poblado, ahora estaba reducido a escombros y toda persona que había en ese lugar estaba muerta. Sus cuerpos cubiertos de nieve, tenían la apariencia de haber sido carcomidos de adentro hacia afuera hasta la muerte. Se podía distinguir claramente la expresión de agonía en sus rostros.

Los Nixianos eran conocidos por ser poderosos magos y nigromantes del frio. Sin embargo, sea lo que sea que acabo con ellos, tenía que ser algo tan poderoso que superara con creces el poder de la reina de Mewni, ya que los Nixianos eran algo que la reina preferiblemente evitaría luchar en contra.

Marco se acercó un poco al lugar donde había menos nieve e inspecciono el suelo, limpiando un poco de nieve del mismo para observar la tierra. Esta estaba completamente seca y árida, demasiado incluso para las condiciones extremas del lugar.

Star estaba atónita y aterrada, todo lo que observaba ya lo había vivido antes en sus sueños. Pero ahora lo veía en carne propia. Los cuerpos, el olor a muerte y la destrucción, todo era igual. Lo único diferente es que es era otro planeta.

 **¨-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué estoy viendo esto de nuevo?¨-** Murmuro Star para sí misma, tratando de convencerse de que era otra simple visión. Pero esta vez era totalmente real… y si pudo pasar aquí, puede llegar a pasar en Mewni en algún momento…

Marco al ver el comportamiento temeroso de su compañera, intento consolarla abrazándola un poco…

 **-Calma Star, yo estoy contigo, todo estará bien… encontraremos a quien haya causado esto y…-** Pero algo se movió detrás de ellos, levantándose lentamente desde la nieve. Marco rápidamente activo el ¨Manto¨ y tomo una posición defensiva.

Por su parte Star reacciono de su estado, y se giró pensando que era un sobreviviente, por lo que se acercó para ayudarlo. El sujeto parecía levantarse lentamente, como si estuviera malherido, pero… al detectar a ambos chicos, esa cosa se torció de forma inhumana y se irguió de inmediato, dejando caer poco a poco la nieve que lo cubría y revelando la horrible criatura que era en realidad.

Sin embargo, un segundo después los sentidos de Marco explotaron al igual que los de Lynx. No estaba exagerando, esa cosa era 100 veces más peligrosa que la sensación de peligro que tuvo contra el mismo Toffee, por lo que el chico sintió una enorme repulsión hacia la criatura, a tal punto de que estuvo a punto de vomitar.

 **-¡¿Qué es esa cosa?!-** Exclamo ella mientras desenvainaba su varita. Star al notar también el peligro dio un paso atrás, apuntando su varita hacia el extraño ser.

La cosa aún estaba cubierta con un poco de nieve, pero se podía distinguir que tenía una forma humanoide enorme. Era muy alta, poco más de 2 metros de altura y sus piernas parecían troncos hundidos en la nieve. Pero sus brazos, eran proporcionalmente lo más largo que tenía, además, en lugar de dedos, eran unas garras afiladas.

Pero lo peor de todo es que esa cosa no tenía rostro, su cabeza parecía humanoide también, solo que no tenía nada, ni siquiera ojos y era completamente plana de un color amarillo enfermizo, al igual que el resto de su piel, si es que lo que lo cubría a esa cosa se le podría considerar piel. El resto de su cuerpo humanoide era algo imposible de describir, era algo casi alienígena.

Star estaba lista para hacer pedazos a la amenaza con su magia. Hasta que la cosa lentamente desgarraba su propia piel, de donde se podría intuir que era su boca. Al hacer eso comenzó a sangrar una especia de sustancia viscosa de color purpura desde ahí, y mostraba unos afilados dientes de color negro, los cuales parecían tener la forma como los de un tiburón. Estos estaban cubiertos de esa misma sustancia viscosa, y le daban una apariencia sacada de una abominable pesadilla.

Sin previo aviso, esa cosa rugió tan fuerte que hizo retroceder a la princesa, mientras que Marco cubría sus oídos para que no fueran dañados, al mismo tiempo que la fuerza del rugido lo lanzo a unos metros de distancia.

Marco observo a esa cosa, le parecía difícil de creer que algo así existiera de verdad, pero al estar tan centrado en lo que pensaba, no escucho del todo lo que Lynx decía.

 _ **-¡Marco! ¡Reacciona! ¡Esa abominación va a liquidarlos a ambos si no hacen algo ahora! ¡¿Me escuchas idiota?! ¡Tú Butterfly morirá si esa cosa se le acerca!-**_

El chico apenas pudo reaccionar a las últimas palabras del monstruo, por lo que se levantó y corrió tan rápido hacia ella como la nieve se lo permitió.

Su rugido era exactamente igual al de las pesadillas de Star, por lo que la desoriento bastante y termino por arrodillarse en el suelo, dejando caer su varita.

 **-Esto no puede ser verdad, no puede… no puede… no puede…-** Se repetía varias veces la chica al escuchar el poderoso rugido de esa bestia.

Entonces, como si sintiera su debilidad momentánea, esa cosa comenzó a caminar hacia ella, mientras que en una de sus manos, las garras que tenía se extendieron al doble.

Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, alzo una de sus garras hacia el aire, listas para destrozarla.

Pero en el último segundo, Marco apareció de un salto y pateo a la bestia directamente en los dientes, haciéndola retroceder. A pesar de que sentía repulsión, su sangre hervía por el hecho de que intentara dañar a Star.

Entonces se quitó la gruesa chaqueta invernal y comenzó a luchar con la criatura.

Marco intento saltar una vez más para derribar a la criatura, pero esta se hizo a un lado de forma ilógica en el último segundo y con un cabezazo hizo que Marco se desplomara en el suelo. Entonces la bestia cerro uno de sus puños he intento aplastar al chico, pero él se puso de rodillas y con ambas manos freno el impacto.

El apenas pudo contener el golpe, esa cosa no parecía tener mucho musculo, pero era endemoniadamente fuerte. Poco a poco, Marco perdía la energia del ¨Manto¨, ya que no había absolutamente nada con que podría reponerse. Por su mente paso la idea de tomar prestada la magia de Star, pero podría debilitarla y terminaría siendo algo contraproducente.

Entonces, Marco uso lo último de sus fuerzas para quitarse de encima al monstruo, lanzándolo lejos. Sin embargo, la magia de reserva que tenia se desvaneció, mostrando las partículas que se desprendieron de su cuerpo, dejándolo completamente vulnerable.

 **-No puede ser… ¿tan rápido?-** Marco observo sus manos bastante asustado, no podía creer lo rápido que su magia lo había abandonado, y no tenía forma de recuperarla. Ahora solo tenia su propia fuerza para defenderse.

Casi como si esa cosa oliera su debilidad, se retorció de tal forma que no parecía tener huesos y avanzo de una forma macabra hasta Marco. El chico no pudo reaccionar lo suficientemente rápido para defenderse por completo, y la bestia lo golpeo con una de sus garras retraídas. Marco fue lanzado un par de metros, pero si no fuera por la nieve, el habría ido a para mucho más lejos. Afortunadamente, pudo amortiguar el golpe, pero no esperaba que las garras lo alcanzaran. Basándose solo en el dolor que sentía, el recibió una cortada profunda en su brazo izquierdo, y otras dos en el torso.

Entonces se escuchó la voz preocupada de Lynx.

 _ **-No puedes vencer a esa cosa sin magia, es demasiado fuerte. Vas a necesitar que tu Butterfly te ayude, pero si no… morirás muchacho.-**_

 **-Ella… parece que no está en condiciones de luchar. ¿No puedes hacer algo tú?-** Pregunto el chico con mucha esperanza en Lynx, todas las ocasiones en las que necesitaba ayuda, el monstruo se las ingeniaba para ayudarlo, por lo que esta podría ser su ultima oportunidad.

 _ **-Lo siento humano, estoy en las mismas condiciones que tú, la magia que utilizas es exactamente igual a la mía… así que ahora mismo estamos en un predicamento, ¿no crees? De verdad lo lamento Marco…-**_

Ahora estaba sorprendido, era la primera vez que escuchaba al monstruo disculparse por algo, aunque lo haya hecho de forma sarcástica, aun así contaba como tal.

Marco se levantó rápidamente, él había entrenado lo suficiente como para hacerle frente a amenazas como esta, pero sin poder usar el ¨Manto¨ se sentía inútil frente a esa cosa. Necesitaba la ayuda de Star… ahora más que nunca.

Por su parte ella seguía de rodillas a pocos metros de él, sus ojos perdieron todo brillo y se habían nublado hasta un punto que parecían grises. Ella estaba absorta de lo que ocurría, y seguía murmurando lo mismo. Ver que todo lo que había soñado antes estaba frente a ella, le había afectado demasiado, dejándola en un estado casi catatónico.

Ella seguía repitiendo… ¨Esto no es real… esto no es real…¨ Una y otra vez.

Entonces, Marco grito para intentar despertar a su compañera.

 **-¡STAR DESPIERTA! ¡Necesito tu ayuda! ¡No puedo con esta cosa yo solo!-** Al ver que ella no reaccionaba, grito una vez más. **-¡Por favor! ¡Te necesito! ¡St…! ¡Aughhhh!-**

La cosa había avanzado varios metros de una forma silenciosa y casi ilógica, ya que ni Marco ni Lynx lo escucharon llegar. Esta misma lo había atacado con sus piernas en forma de un tronco con raíces, y con esos extraños pies, aprisiono a Marco contra el suelo, mientras que lo aplastaba sin piedad.

 **-¡Agggghhhhhhh!-** Grito el chico mientras sentía el peso de la abominación sobre él.

Star entonces escucho el grito de Marco, trayéndola de vuelta al mundo real. Inmediatamente sus ojos cambiaron a un verde intenso, y su varita levito rápidamente hacia su mano.

Escuchar a Marco… era lo único que necesitaba para volver a la acción.

Entonces gritando con furia, Star disparo rayos lacerantes directamente sobre la bestia, forzándola a retroceder y a liberar a Marco.

Ella seguía atacando a la bestia, pero esta poco a poco se estaba acostumbrando a la magia lacerante que le lanzaba.

Por su parte, Marco se levantó a duras penas, y observo como Star enfrentaba a esa cosa. Paro al ver que los hechizos comenzaban ser poco efectivos, el necesitaba pensar en algo rápido, sino ella podría salir herida.

Entonces, por su cabeza pensó que esa cosa, en cierto sentido, estaba viva. Tal vez podría…

Pero Lynx inmediatamente lo reprocho por esa idea.

 _ **-Ni siquiera lo pienses humano, no sabes que es esa cosa ni de donde salió, si tomas su magia y energía, podría dañarte, o peor aún, podrías convertirte en una de esas cosas también…-**_ Pero Marco no lo escucho, avanzo su carrera hacia la abominación, aprovechando que Star lo había distraído.

 _ **-Mocoso insensato…-**_ Fue lo último que Lynx alcanzó a murmurar.

De forma desesperada, Marco alcanzo a la bestia y lo rodeo, subiendo por su espalda, coloco su mano izquierda en la cabeza de la misma.

 **-¡Maldita sea Marco! ¿¡Que estás haciendo!?-** Star tuvo que frenar sus disparos para evitar darle al chico.

Entonces Marco grito el único hechizo que lo podía ayudar en esas circunstancias.

 **-¨! RAPIUNT ¡¨-** Al decir esas palabras, la cosa emitió un chillido de dolor tan agudo que podía reventarle los tímpanos a cualquier persona normal. Al mismo tiempo, un extraño humo purpura salió de la cabeza de la abominación y fue absorbido por el brazo de Marco.

Ahora fue Marco quien grito de dolor, perdiendo toda la concentración que tenía. La cosa aprovecho ese descuido y de un golpe se quitó al chico de encima.

Furica, uno de los brazos de la abominación comenzó a retorcerse, retrayendo todos sus músculos, venas y tendones hacia su hombro. Lo que parecían ser aparentemente huesos, comenzaron a fundirse entre sí, mientras que tomaban la forma de una enorme lanza. Star veía con horror la leve metamorfosis de la criatura. Entonces, la bestia avanzo de forma amenazante hacia Marco.

En cuanto a Marco, él se estaba retorciendo de dolor en el suelo. Esa extraña energía parecía haber transformado su propia sangre en acido, quemándolo profundamente desde dentro. Pero dejando el dolor de lado, se sintió mucho más fuerte que nunca, ni siquiera el ¨Manto¨ se comparaba a la fuerza que sentía en esos momentos, pero también sentía su conciencia al límite, pudiéndose desmayar en cualquier momento. Por lo que, sin tiempo que perder, hizo su mejor esfuerzo para levantarse y encarar a la abominación.

 **-¡Star! ¡Paralízalo o lo que sea!-** Entonces Marco jadeo un poco. **-¡No voy a aguantar mucho!**

La princesa estaba confundida, ¿qué era lo que planeaba hacer?

 **-¡NO HAY TIEMPO! ¡HAZLO YA!-** Marco grito estando al filo de su propia conciencia.

Entonces Star obedeció, no recordaba ningún hechizo para paralizar, sin embargo, llego a su mente el hechizo que utilizo contra Tom para congelarlo. Al apuntar con su varita, un rayo color azul cielo se disparó hacia la criatura, congelándolo en el acto.

Pero era demasiado fuerte, esa cosa libero su brazo en forma de lanza ¨casi espada¨, y gran parte de su cabeza, mientras que luchaba por liberar el resto de su cuerpo.

Marco se preparó para el último asalto.

 **-¡ES AHORA O NUNCA!-** Grito Marco mientras que los orbes sus ojos cambiaron a un color completamente negro.

A una velocidad increíble, Marco corrió hacia la bestia y tomo su brazo–arma desde la base, y comenzó a tirar de ella. Poco a poco, la carne y el hueso de la criatura comenzaron de desprenderse por la fuerza sobrehumana que el chico le había arrebatado, haciendo gritar de agonía a la criatura. Cuando por fin pudo arrancarlo por completo, la sangre que broto de su herida era de un color purpura opaco, y era casi tan viscosa como si fuera saliva.

Entonces, el utilizo la cuchilla del brazo cercenado para atravesar el cuello de la bestia, haciéndola sangrar más. Pero esta se seguía moviendo a pesar de sus heridas, tratando de liberarse del hielo y de la lanza en su garganta.

Marco retiro el arma del cuello de la criatura, y al ver que esta seguía moviéndose, él se desesperó.

 **-¡MUÉRETE YA!-** Grito el chico mientras de un salto, uso el arma improvisada en sus manos, ya no como una lanza, sino más como una espada y corto la cabeza de la bestia. Esta salió disparada hacia un lado rebotando un par de veces en el suelo, hasta que solo se quedó a los pies del chico.

Lo que quedo del cuerpo de la abominación, seguía sangrando esa sustancia viscosa hasta que… por fin… dejo de moverse.

Star observaba horrorizada lo que acaba de ocurrir, y no tanto por lo de la bestia en sí, sino porque nunca antes había visto a Marco comportarse de una manera tan violenta, queriendo genuinamente _matar y destruir_ a lo que los amenazaba. Aunque si lo pensaba bien, esa cosa no les hubiera dado otra opción.

Entonces, sin previo aviso, el chico se desplomo de espaldas en el suelo, y una estela de humo purpura se desprendió de su cuerpo, perdiéndose en el viento. Ella se asustó un poco al verlo caer así, por lo que desplego sus alas y voló rápidamente hacia él. Se sentía muy mal por haberse quedado varada de una forma tan estúpida, solo por eso, Marco volvió a llevarse la peor parte. Ella se acercó al chico y lo tomo por los hombros, levantándolo con cuidado.

 **-¡Marco! ¡Escúchame! ¿Estás bien?-** Star sonaba sumamente preocupada.

Esta vez el chico mostró signos de conciencia, hasta le pudo sonreír a Star un poco.

 **-Estoy bien… eso creo, me duele todo, pero creo que esta vez no me rompí nada.-** Marco bromeo un poco con la situación.

Star mostro unas cuantas lágrimas al observarlo. Tenían una mezcla de emociones, alegría por ver que estaba bien y tristeza porque no fue capaz de luchar a su lado.

 **-Lo siento mucho Marco… te deje solo otra vez… no pude…-** Star comenzó a sollozar abrazando fuertemente a Marco.

 **-Descuida… es mi deber protegerte, pero no creo que pueda matar a otra de esas cosas si es que aparece, vámonos de aquí… rápido… tengo frio…-** Marco apenas podía mantenerse consciente, no solo después de soportar esa magia corrosiva dentro de su cuerpo, sino que también solo estaba usando su sudadera roja, la cual no era lo suficientemente gruesa para cubrirlo del frío extremo de ese planeta.

Star asintió, y saco las tijeras de su bolsillo de la chaqueta invernal que utilizaba. Rápidamente abrió un portal directo a su casa en la Tierra, ya que si volvían a Mewni así podrían tener alguna reprimenda de su madre, así que prefirieron evitar eso por ahora.

…

 _ **Planeta Nix, varias horas después de que Star y Marco huyeron de vuelta a la Tierra.**_

La ausencia de vida en el planeta comenzó a afectar su clima drásticamente, a tal punto que ya no tenía ese clima frio que lo caracterizaba, esto termino por derretir toda la nieve del planeta. Al ser un planeta pequeño, no tenía muchas zonas habitables, pero todas fueron aniquiladas por ¨algo¨.

Todo lo que alguna vez fue un ser vivo, ya sea animal, vegetal o mágico, habría perecido convirtiéndose en poco menos que una versión de sí mismo momificada.

Cuando el deshielo termino, un sinfín de cadáveres se podían apreciar por todos lados, pero eso no era lo único. Junto a lo que fueron en algún momento, poderosos magos y hechiceros del hielo, había también cientos de _abominaciones_ muertas, exactamente iguales a la que habían enfrentado Star y Marco hace unas horas. No se podría analizar correctamente que fue lo que termino por quitarle la vida a ese tipo de criaturas tan viles, pueden que hayan perecido junto a los magos, como si fueran parte de la vida local. Pero ese no era el caso, ya que en algún momento esas criaturas debieron de ser documentadas y por ende… reconocidas. No… estas cosas parecían ser invasoras… de algún otro lugar desconocido.

A medida que el tiempo pasaba en el planeta, apareció un enorme cráter vacío, el cual era del tamaño de un pueblo mediano. Sin embargo, si alguien se le habría ocurrido investigar, se habría dado cuenta que eso fue causado por alguna clase de meteorito, también notaria algo extraño desde ahí, parecía como si lo que fuera que había caído en la superficie, se volviera la lanzar hacia el cielo, como si fuera una nave espacial. Pero lo que cayó allí no fue una nave espacial exactamente, tampoco un meteorito. Era difícil adivinar que fue ¨eso¨ que causo tanta destrucción…

Lo único que estaba claro, es que si alguien se habría molestado en estar en la mitad del cráter, y si de pura casualidad hubiera centrado su vista hacia el cielo desde ahí mismo, donde estuviera parado, notaria una distinguida _estrella roja_ … haciéndose cada vez más pequeña, como si se alejara de ese moribundo planeta.

….

La pesadilla aún está muy lejos de acabarse…

FIN DEL CAPITULO.

 _ **Uff, esto sí que fue largo, incluso es el casi el doble de lo que escribo normalmente.**_

 _ **Esta vez, les pido una enorme disculpa por tardar tanto, pero como pudieron notar, este probablemente sea el capítulo más largo y ambicioso que he hecho hasta ahora, así como se dieron cuenta del porque llame esta capitulo ¨Abominación¨, pero este es un capitulo clave con que influirá bastante en el desarrollo de la historia. Por otro lado, estuve algo mal de tiempo y de salud un fin de semana a principios del mes, por lo que me atrase bastante con el capítulo.**_

 _ **Pero la razón principal por la que me tarde fue porque ya estoy planeando otra historia totalmente distinta. Esta se trata de uno de mis personajes favoritos, pero al ver que literalmente solo tiene una, UNA HISTORIA en todo fanfiction, me siento casi obligado a escribir una por mi cuenta. Esta última historia ajena a mi ni siquiera es buena y dejan al personaje como un segundón cualquiera. Simplemente me lo tome casi como algo personal para hacerle justicia al personaje, por lo que también trabajare en esa historia, pero esta será todavía mi prioridad.**_

 _ **Si tienen curiosidad por saber sobre la historia, por ahora lo mantendré en misterio hasta que la publique. También añadiré el origen del mismo personaje para que sea más fácil que lo reconozcan y le dé un argumento más sólido, ya que por lo que he visto, el personaje es prácticamente desconocido. Eso sí, esperen mucha acción y ligeros toques de romance como lo he hecho hasta ahora con esta historia.**_

 _ **Por cierto, aún no he visto el especial de Star por falta de tiempo, pero en cuanto lo haga daré mis propias opiniones en el siguiente capítulo.**_

 _ **Nuevamente, agradezco infinitamente el apoyo y el seguimiento a SugarQueen97 tanto a Byakko Yugure.**_

 _ **Adoro leer siempre sus reseñas y significaría mucho para mí también ver su opinión con mi nueva historia una vez que esté lista. Por ahora, la única pista que les daré al respecto, es que se llamara ¨Fuego Carmesí¨**_

 _ **Sin dejar a nadie atrás, también incluyendo a los nuevos seguidores y marca de favoritos, agradezco a:**_

 _ **Paulina RQ,Valdrox 312,ErickSmoke91,LibyLive, Reguluz , Rogue Soul 98, ZeroTK, blacking,socram1 , Ashuragod, luchan99 , Izzi2866,ElRomanceroNica93 , GEMITHA0208, TheNotOriginalWritter ,alexdaugtheofposaidon , Cerezo de la Luna Haruna, Damaris Torres , c.d.e.g 98, isabellasc 2305, flowerforever355, Beta36, DairaB, 09, DavidCofficialWriter, Ghost Prime XIII, Hiyori-Yudai, Homura Li, Huachi-Sama, Ivonne365, Julivs, LenientSmg, LitaChat96, Lucky Ted, Midway23, Majestic Yokai Fauntleroy, MarcyBask, Meepy Writer, Mefistoteles, Noobsterblock, Rizel Iwaki, Sinon1308, Tsukiyomi Sora, Xenon666,abrilmillet, andrew579, , etherias dragneel, harunalin8767, ianavila12, Jmdrg, jocuda, kronos93lrt, poriqui158, rociobeluibarra, sakurassakurita, chars 1000, 606 Grace, Leonardo Leto, LitaChat96, LizzGaby, MarcyBask, NeoRenek, Rven910, thaisguiso, entre otros.**_

 _ **Muchas gracias por su apoyo y paciencia.**_

 _ **Atte. Torikami Riuzak**_


	18. Desde otros Ojos

_**Capítulo 18: Desde otros Ojos**_

 _Al fin, después de tantos años de preparación, fallas y sacrificios, sonreía al ver su más ambicioso plan hecho realidad. Observando a su alrededor, podía ver el famoso e impenetrable castillo de Mewni reducido a poco más que ruinas en llamas. Todo aquel que se interpuso en el camino del Septariano, fue aniquilado._

 _Ni siquiera los mismos reyes de Mewni, quienes desde hace años tenían la fama de ser implacables, pudieron hacerle frente a la poderosa magia que ahora controlaba. Ahora, ambos habían visto el final de sus historias bajo sus pies. Parece que no necesitaba del plan destructivo después de todo._

 _La magia ¨ancestral¨ que ahora controlaba fue todo un reto dominar y le costó demasiado trabajo, pero al final pudo utilizarla para su propio beneficio sin consecuencias. Con los Mewnianos fuera del camino, reclamaría la dimensión entera para sí mismo y les devolvería su legítimo control a los monstruos que durante tanto tiempo, han vivido en la miseria. Con su liderazgo, crearía el imperio más grande y poderoso conocido en todo el multiverso._

 _Una vez que tuvo todo planteado, se disponía a conseguir más seguidores para sus objetivos… hasta que frente a él se abrió un portal dimensional._

 _Del mismo salieron la molesta e impertinente princesa de Mewni y su patético humano Guardián._

 _El mismo sonrió con confianza, ya que la magia que tenía fue suficiente para hacer pedazos a los reyes, entonces ese par de mocosos no serían rival, sin importar lo mucho que hayan mejorado ni la magia ¨ancestral¨ que el chico había heredado del Traidor._

 _ **-Oh niños, llegan tarde… hace poco que la fiesta termino, pero me hubiera encantado que fueran parte de ella.-**_ _Exclamo Toffee con una clara intención de provocarlos._

 _Sin embargo, Star solo lo miraba con odio, pero de manera tranquila. En cambio, Marco lo observaba con una cara inexpresiva, la cual ni siquiera había parpadeado desde que llego, y al igual que la princesa, lo miraba fijamente._

 _ **-¿Por qué las caras largas? Hace tiempo les había dicho que esto no era nada personal, meramente negocios.-**_ _Volvió a preguntar el lagarto al ver que ellos no respondían, le pareció muy extraño que ninguno de los dos dijera algo, considerando su reciente historia con ellos, esperaría al menos palabras antisonantes de su parte. Pero volvió a sonreír al ver que la princesa había reaccionado._ _ **-¿No piensan hacer nada al respecto después de lo que les hice a los reyes?-**_

 _El comentario hizo enfurecer a la chica, la cual ya había desplegado sus alas plateadas y desenfundo su varita para atacar. Por unos momentos, ella comenzó a flotar en el aire concentrando toda su magia en ella. Después se envolvió de una magia verde brillante, inestable pero poderosa. Poco a poco comenzó una extraña metamorfosis._

 _Al menos 4 brazos extras crecieron en su torso y sus alas crecieron a tal grado, que ahora eran gruesas y fuertes como las de una polilla. Además, cambiaron a un color negro opaco, y el resto de su cuerpo, se envolvió en un aura mágica del mismo color que sus ojos, un verde brillante y enfermizo._

 _Pero lo más impresionante fueron sus ojos, estos ahora brillaban como linternas, pero en lugar de ser una luz estable, eran como furiosas llamas verdes que emanaban de sus ojos._

 _Toffee se impresiono un poco, ya que había escuchado que las herederas de la varita podían alcanzar esa clase de transformación solo cuando ya habían madurado lo suficiente y esos colores… no coincidían con los textos antiguos que leyó en el pasado, pero daba igual, Moon también intento utilizar esa transformación y no sirvió de nada._

 _Ahora, estaba un poco más preocupado por el mocoso de la Tierra, ya que era tan peligroso como la misma princesa, sólo porque ahora también utilizaba magia ¨ancestral¨._

 _Pero justo cuando iba a centrar su atención en él para evaluar si era una amenaza, el chico desapareció de su vista. No supo a donde fue ni como lo hizo._

 _Entonces, de repente, la princesa disparó un potente rayo mágico, parecido al que usaron contra el en la tumba de Celena. Él lo esquivo sin problemas saltando hacia un lado, pero justo cuando estaba a punto de caer, el chico de la Tierra apareció frente a él de la nada y lo sujeto por la garganta. Aun después de todo el ajetreo, el semblante del muchacho seguía inexpresivo, se podía sentir que había algo raro con él. Lo sujeto con tanta fuerza que lo levanto un poco del suelo, pero Toffee se defendió golpeándolo con su cola y abrió un poco despacio entre ellos. Marco fue arrojado unos dos metros, pero ágilmente recupero la compostura en el aire y aterrizo de pie, ahora… solamente lo observaba._

 _Para defenderse un poco mejor, el mismo reunió poder mágico de los alrededores y tomo una forma parecida al ¨Manto¨ de Marco. Sin embargo, aún no había reunido suficiente magia cuando la princesa lo ataco nuevamente, pero esta vez de cerca._

 _Viéndose forzado a retroceder un poco, el lagarto creo una onda de choque tan fuerte como para alejar a la princesa de forma efectiva. Pero ese pulso no afecto en lo más mínimo al chico, este seguía parado donde estaba, solamente observándolo…_

 _Pocos segundos después, varias partículas aparecieron alrededor del muchacho más rápido que nunca, y estas fueron absorbidas rápidamente en su cuerpo._

 _ **-¿Así que usaras esa magia también? Es una lástima que ahora pueda manejarla mejor que tu… ¡No habrá segundas oportunidades esta vez!-**_ _Exclamo Toffee mientras reunía la magia ¨primigenia¨ en sus manos listo para atacar._

 _Pero se detuvo unos momentos al ver que algo extraño sucedía con el humano._

 _Este en lugar de tomar su forma acostumbrada, ahora estaba cambiando a algo más. Su cabello se había tornado completamente blanco, solo que ahora parecía tener una apariencia enfermiza. La piel se tornó gris opaco y daba la impresión que ahora su cuerpo entero había crecido un poco._

 _Pero… los más extraño de todo fue que las pupilas de sus ojos no tomaron el color purpura tradicional, si no que ahora las orbes enteras de sus ojos eran completamente negras, algo que rara vez se había visto en él. Desde sus piernas aún se materializaban pequeños relámpagos purpuras que rebotaban en el suelo, como si aun después de tomar esa forma, todavía absorbiera energía mágica del mismo suelo._

 _Toffee observo a ambos niños con una media sonrisa, alternando su vista a cada uno de ellos._

 _ **-Impresionante… pero aun así es inútil, ahora…-**_ _Pero el lagarto interrumpió sus palabras al ver como Marco se desvanecía como humo frente a sus ojos, y medio segundo después apareció frente a él golpeándolo directamente en la cara. Toffee retrocedió unos metros por la fuerza del impacto, pero nunca despego sus pies de la tierra._

 _ **-¡¿Cómo diablos…?!-**_ _Apenas pudo recuperarse, cuando sintió que la princesa reunía aún más poder mágico. Alzo el vuelo un poco, y desde el aire, desde su varita disparó varios proyectiles de un extraño fuego verde aglomerándose directamente hacia el lagarto._

 _En su defensa, se envolvió en un escudo mágico de color purpura, pero a medida que lo impactaban los proyectiles, podían escucharse explotar como atronadoras de artillería. Una vez que ella termino de disparar, Toffee hizo explotar su burbuja protectora en una potente onda de choque, que nuevamente obligo a retorcer a la princesa. Estos fenómenos estaban empezando a hartarlo._

 _ **-¿Es todo lo que tienes, princesa?-**_ _Exclamo Toffee claramente exasperado, mientras que sus ojos brillaban con un color purpura intenso._ _ **-¡No me van a sorprender otra vez!-**_

 _Pero el lagarto hablo antes de tiempo._

 _No se había percatado que el chico desapareció otra vez, solo que ahora cuando lo localizó estaba varios metros por encima de él. Entonces de sus manos creo dos estacas cristalinas casi del mismo tamaño que su cuerpo y las lanzo hacia el lagarto._

 _Sonriendo de manera confiada, se volvió a cubrir con su escudo esperando rechazar también el ataque del mocoso ¨oscuro¨, pero estas estacas lo atravesaron con todo y escudo como si estuviera hecho de papel._

 _Con un grito ahogado de dolor, Toffee vio como fue empalado de su espalada y pecho hasta el suelo estando aun de pie, mientras que la segunda estaca atravesó limpiamente su pierna para quedarse clavada en el suelo._

 _El lagarto sonrió nuevamente a pesar de ser herido de gravedad, ¿es que estos niños no entienden aún el significado de ser inmortal?_

 _Entonces intentó retirar la estaca de su pierna, pero esta lo repelió como si estuviera electrificada. Lo mismo ocurrió cuando trato de retirar la que tenía clavada en su pecho, utilizando toda la fuerza de su magia ¨ancestral¨, pero fue inútil. Podía sentir como esas estacas absorbían su fuerza lentamente, dejándolo inmóvil._

 _Frenético, el lagarto intento utilizar cualquier medio que pudiera para escapar, pero era demasiado difícil estando prácticamente paralizado. Pocos segundos después, pudo ver como el chico aterrizo al lado de la princesa cuando esta había descendido también, pero ahora él era casi irreconocible, ya que no tenía más la apariencia de un ser humano, sino de algo siniestro, incluso más que un demonio mismo…_

 _ **-¿Qué le hizo el Traidor a ese niño…?-**_ _Se preguntó Toffee mostrándose casi preocupado por esa situación, hasta que escucho a la princesa recitar un conocido hechizo._

 _Poco a poco, una energía dorada comenzó a centrarse en la varita, mientras que al mismo tiempo, llamas verdes comenzaron a rodear esa misma magia._

 _La princesa, preparo su varita con ambas manos frente a ella…_

 _ **-¨Praedo…¨-**_

 _Al escuchar esas palabras, Toffee lucho contra su propio cuerpo, desesperado por arrancarse al menos un dedo y poder sobrevivir, pero ni siquiera sus manos respondían. Sea lo que fueran esas estacas, no solo paralizaron su magia, sino también su cuerpo entero. Quiso seguir luchando pero la princesa había terminado de recitar su hechizo más poderoso…_

 _ **-¨ ¡Solaeretic!¨**_

 _Entonces con la fuerza de un enorme cañón, la princesa disparo directamente hacia Toffee con la total intención de eliminarlo de una buena vez por todas. El poderoso hechizo golpeo directamente al Septariano, y pudo ver frente a sus ojos como su cuerpo entero se desintegraba poco a poco._

 _No podía creer que lo habían derrotado nuevamente, era simplemente increíble. Después de haber analizado todas las variables, todas las desventajas y debilidades de todos sus enemigos, ¿Cómo fue que llego a esto nuevamente?_

 _Derroto a Moon y su idiota Johansen con suma facilidad, sin mencionar a todo su ejército, pero aun así… Estos niños lo habían dejado en ridículo de una forma tan sencilla y rápida… ¿Cómo era posible?_

 _Apenas pudo pensar en eso antes de que su cuerpo se esfumara por completo y se quedara en el olvido, sin embargo, justo cuando su última molécula estaba por desaparecer, todo se oscureció a su alrededor…_

 _ **Bosques al Norte de Mewni.**_

 _ **Pueblo Nómada de Mu, 12:14 am, hora de la Tierra**_

Toffee se despertó violentamente, mientras que exhalaba unas cuantas bocanadas de aire, recordándole que seguía vivo, y que lo que vivió no fue más que una pesadilla. El tanteo su cuerpo un poco, y sintió que estaba algo húmedo como si hubiera sudado, algo físicamente imposible para un reptil.

Observando a su alrededor se dio cuenta que aún seguía en una modesta litera que amablemente los monstruos de Mu le habían ofrecido, pero como parece que llovió hace poco, explicaría por qué estaba un poco húmedo. Esas casas desmontables eran de lo más humilde posible, por no decir menos.

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde su último encuentro con Star y Marco, los cuales deben de seguir creyendo que lo habían eliminado. Según su hipótesis, estaba más que seguro de que Moon lo buscaría y encontraría leves pero contundentes vestigios de que él estuvo en la tumba de Celena, como por ejemplo su sangre.

Cabe la posibilidad de que ahora lo esté buscando por todo Mewni, casi seguro de que ella quería eliminarlo con sus propias manos. Pero el pueblo de Mu estaba mucho más lejos, en lo profundo de los bosques al norte y ayudaba bastante que fueran un pueblo nómada, casi como si fuera un escondite móvil. También era conveniente que ese pueblo fuera un hogar predilecto de los fugitivos y desterrados, ya que siempre y cuando apoyes a la comunidad, ellos no preguntaran cuál fue tu pasado o los crímenes que hayas cometido.

Sostuvo su cabeza unos momentos y observo su brazo derecho donde antaño, Moon le había cortado el dedo. Este brazo ya no parecía estar pudriéndose por la corrupción mágica como antes, pero aun podían verse venas de color purpura, indicando que la esa magia aun fluía en el, incluso después de regenerarse.

Se seguía expandiendo… aun con su regeneración…

Pero ahora lo hacía en una medida mucho menor, antes cubrió la mitad de su cuerpo en menos de 2 días. Ahora que se estaba acostumbrando poco a poco, ya habían pasado poco más de 20 días y aun podía mantenerse cuerdo sin descontrolarse como lo había hecho en la cripta de Celena.

No entendía como es que esa magia lo obligaba a _**sacar lo peor de él**_ , se suponía que no debió haber luchado con ellos, pero basto un golpe de la princesa para que su sangre hirviera y tratara de asesinarlos.

Por lo que retraso demasiado _el despertar_ …

Tomando una camisa andrajosa y unos pantalones con tirantes de campesino salió de su tienda para tomar algo de aire fresco, con lo que acababa de soñar, puede que no le apeteciera dormir en un par de días.

Al salir, pudo oler la fría brisa de la noche y el lodo bajo sus pies, mientras que al mismo tiempo observaba al cielo nocturno, directamente a las lunas de Mewni. Dos de ellas se habían oscurecido por completo, pero la más grande aún faltaba una tercera parte… si no lo hubieran interrumpido esos niños, todo ya habría iniciado.

Sin embargo, al ver la Luna en ese estado, no sabría decir con exactitud cuándo se cubriría por completo, podrían durar días, meses, años incluso considerando lo inestable que es esa magia. Por su mente paso la idea de que Moon descubriría sus planes en algún momento, pero descarto la idea de inmediato.

Primero, ella estaría demasiado ocupada tratando de encontrarlo y llevar a cabo su ilógica _venganza personal_ , por lo que la reina es tan ignorante como su propia hija.

Segundo, Glossaryck es uno de los únicos que saben _exactamente_ qué es lo que planea, pero al ser alguien tan excéntrico y egocentrista, dudaba mucho que el dijera algo si no se lo preguntaban primero.

Pero a pesar de tener la ventaja en esos aspectos, él debía de buscar algo que pudiera acelerar el proceso, ya que eventualmente no tendrá más lugares donde podría seguir usando como refugios y la magia que poseía ahora era demasiado inestable como para intentar dominarla.

Pensando en esa magia, recordó al _humano_ también… aquel que acompaña al Traidor.

Solo tenerlos en la mente lo hizo enfurecer, hasta que sus propias pupilas amarillas se tornaron purpuras. El golpeó su cara con una mano para evitar que la ira lo controlara, por ahora, no sabía otro método para controlarse.

Tratando de despejar sus pensamientos, se preguntó si el mismo Traidor sabía algo sobre su plan. Era más que obvio que conoce a la _reina de la oscuridad_ mejor que nadie, pero si este solo se centró en educar a un discípulo, es posible que no tenga idea al respecto, ¿o tal vez si…? Era muy difícil saberlo si no podía tratar con el directamente. Pero hay algo de lo que si estaba completamente seguro, él no se quedara de brazos cruzados cuando _**ella**_ aparezca…

Interrumpiéndolo de sus pensamientos, un aldeano monstruo que hacia la guardia de turno le hablo directamente, con una antorcha en la mano.

 **-¿Qué haces despierto a estas horas Eeffot? ¿Problemas para dormir?-** Murmuro el monstruo un poco preocupado, quien parecía ser un enorme minotauro siendo el doble de alto que Toffee, solo que su cabeza era la de un bisonte y solo usaba pantalones.

 **-Algo así… simples pesadillas.-** Respondió el lagarto sin prestarle mucha atención.

 **-Se de lo que hablas, pero te necesitamos descansado y en forma para la cacería de mañana, toma estas hierbas, te ayudaran a despejar tu cabeza.-** El minotauro le arrojo una pequeña bolsa de cuero, la cual Toffee atrapo sin esfuerzo con una mano. **-Come algunas he intenta recostarte, ayudan bastante, créeme.-**

El lagarto olfateo un poco el contenido de la bolsita, y al terminar, devolvió su vista al minotauro con una cara divertida y alzando una ceja.

 **-¿Seguro que esto es lo que tú dices que es?-** Pregunto Toffee devolviéndole la pequeña bolsa.

El minotauro olio también la bolsa y se dio cuenta de su error.

 **-Uh, discúlpame, estas son las medicinas que el viejo Cornelius me dio para… ehh… ¿recreación? Como sea, toma estas otras, estoy seguro que son las que ayudan a dormir.-** El minotauro volvió a lanzarle una bolsa nueva, esperando no equivocarse otra vez.

 **-Bien, estas son las correctas… gracias Togru.-** El lagarto simplemente tanteo el peso de las mismas para identificarlas.

 **-Me alegra ayudar, hasta mañana Eeffot.-**

Entonces el minotauro se retiró, para seguir con las rondas de su turno. Mientras que Toffee regreso a su pequeña tienda de campaña.

Recostándose otra vez, el vacío el contenido de la bolsa en su boca y en lugar de masticarla la trago de lleno, él tenía algo de conocimiento herbolario de la zona, por lo que a diferencia de los simples nómadas que lo rodeaban, sabía que esas hierbas tenían un mejor efecto si uno las ingería directamente en lugar de masticarlas.

Una vez en su catre solo se quedó viendo al techo en lo que las hierbas hacían su trabajo.

Antes de que cerrara sus ojos, solo pudo murmurar lo último que tenía en su mente.

 **-¿Cómo es que el humano puede resistir tanto sin que le ocurra lo mismo que a mí? Necesito respuestas… del Traidor…-**

Entonces, Toffee quedo completamente dormido, producto de esas extrañas hiervas medicinales.

 _ **Bosque de la Muerte Segura, no muy lejos de la Capital de Mewni.**_

 _ **Casa de Sapotoro, 12:21 am, hora de la Tierra.**_

 _ **La misma noche en la que Star y Marco fueron enviados al planeta Nix.**_

Ybgeny buscaba entre sus pertenencias algo que pudiera utilizar como vendaje, lo que sea, cualquier trapo viejo podía servir. Hacía ya bastante tiempo que encontró a cierto _**individuo**_ moribundo, con las piernas y brazos hechos añicos arrastrándose como podía por el Bosque de la Muerte Segura, quien desde entonces, ha cuidado de él. A pesar de que tenía que centrarse en encontrar trabajo como mercenario o lo que pudiera para poder alimentar a sus renacuajos, se las arregló para sustentarlos a todos, considerando que el nuevo huésped era mucho más cascarrabias de lo que solía ser en el pasado.

Después de un rato, pudo encontrar unas viejas ropas andrajosas que podían ser utilizados como vendajes. Para un Mewniano de la nobleza, se sentiría ofendido si utilizaran esa clase primeros auxilios tan bajos, pero como hablamos de monstruos, ellos están más que acostumbrados a reutilizar lo que tienen de forma efectiva.

Era bastante tarde, tenía sueño… pero este individuo no ha dejado de quejarse sobre las muy humildes condiciones en las que vivía y sobre lo mucho que le dan comezón los harapos que habían usado en él.

Ya con los harapos en mano, se dirigió al pequeño cuarto donde alojaba a su invitado, casi como si se tratara de uno de sus propios hijos adoptivos.

Una vez que entro en la pequeña habitación, tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo enorme para poder entrar sin romper nada, ya que su corpulento cuerpo no le daba mucho espacio para moverse.

 **-Mira, ahora te traje algo más suave, ¿podrías por favor calmarte? Despertaras a la pobrecita Katrina y a sus hermanos…-** Murmuró Sapotoro con su característico acento ruso.

 **-¡Por supuesto que no! ¡¿Cómo puedo calmarme después de la humillación que sufrí?! ¿Sabes por lo que he tenido que pasar? ¡Es inaudito!-** Exclamó una pequeña ave humanoide con una larga barba y todas sus extremidades cubiertas por vendas improvisadas e inmovilizadas con barro, mientras estaba recostado en una especie de catre o cama improvisada.

Ludo se veía sumamente malhumorado y los últimos días mucho más, ya que sus alas y patas tardan demasiado en sanar. Ybgeny solo rodo sus ojos resignado y tomo las alas rotas del pequeñajo frente a él, asegurándose de vendarlo una vez más de forma correcta.

 **-Lo sé Ludo, me lo has contado unas 20 veces, quisiste matar a la princesa y al chico karate pero ellos te dieron tu merecido, como de costumbre…-** Respondió Sapotoro sin prestarle mucha atención, mientras casi terminaba de vendarlo.

 **-No quería matarlos realmente, solo… lastimarlos mucho. ¡Pero eso no es el punto! ¡El humano se volvió loco y rompió mis huesos sin ningún motivo!-** Exclamo nuevamente Ludo con ojos de víctima, mientras que Sapotoro lo miraba con incredulidad.

 **-Algo decirme que tu versión no es la verdadera…-** Murmuro el enorme monstruo mientras bostezaba un poco **.- Ahhhh…. Además, dudo mucho que el niño karate te haya hecho algo así, él es un buen chico.-**

 **-¿Qué sabes tú? ¡No estuviste ahí! ¡El tipo cambio de repente a algo muy raro y se volvió frenético! ¡Y…!-** El ave no termino de hablar cuando el enorme sapo lo interrumpió.

 **-Ya lo contaste antes, te dieron una paliza y te quitaron la varita… luego te encontré los bosques y henos aquí casi un mes después. Si ya terminaste, debo irme a dormir, tengo mucho que hacer mañana.-** Hablando de forma cansada, Ybgeny cruzo los brazos esperando una respuesta.

 **-¡Aghhh! ¡Bien! Te ordeno que me traigas un poco de agua y lo dejamos así.-** El ave se expresó de forma indignada mientras rompía al contacto visual con Sapotoro.

 **-Ludo… lo hablamos antes, tú ya no eres mi amo. Te deje estar en mi casa porque tú me ayudaste cuando no tenía a donde ir y me diste el regalo de ser padre. Pero aun así no voy a tolerar estas faltas de respeto, ¿podrías pedir las cosas por favor al menos?-** Respondió Ybgeny con un tono serio y tajante, dándole a entender su lugar a Ludo. Aun lo respetaba, pero seguía siendo un idiota.

El ave solo suspiro un poco, en su actual condición no podía hacer mucho por sí mismo. **-Por favor, ¿podrías traerme un poco de agua?-** Hablo el pequeño plumífero de muy mala gana.

Sapotoro solo asintió, nuevamente le costó trabajo salir del pequeño cuarto improvisado, y volvió unos minutos después con una pequeña botella plástica con una pajilla en la abertura, facilitando así que el pequeño villano pudiera beber sin usar sus manos. El había conservado algunas cosas de la Tierra después de sus múltiples incursiones en el pasado, a pesar de que los humanos no pueden utilizar magia, son buenos inventando cosas útiles.

Ludo pudo beber un sorbo de agua sosteniendo el recipiente con sus piernas, mientras que el enorme sapo humanoide estaba por irse. Sin embargo, el ave llamo su atención antes de que se retirara.

 **-Espera Sapotoro, las cosas han estado muy tranquilas últimamente, ¿Qué sucedió en la guerra? ¿Alguien la ganó?-**

Ybgeny solo dirigió su vista al ave con un poco de inseguridad.

 **-Realmente no lo sé, un ganador no hubo porque ambos se retiraron por alguna extraña razón. Lo que si se es que hay rumores de que algo sucedió en el norte que le dio fin a todo, o eso es lo que dicen.-**

 **-Ya veo…-** Respondió bajando la vista al mismo tiempo que el enorme monstruo recordó otro detalle que lo hizo sonreír.

 **-Oh… por cierto, también hubo un evento de los Mewnianos una vez que se terminó la guerra, parece que la princesa eligió su futuro prometido, y nada menos que el mismo chico karate.-**

Ludo seguía bebiendo agua al escuchar esa noticia y de inmediato la escupió con la precisión de un francotirador a la cara de Ybgeny, menos mal que era anfibio, sino estaría bastante molesto.

 **-¿Y eso cómo… paso? ¿No son… algo jóvenes para eso?-** Respondió el ave de forma entre cortada, y cada que pausaba su voz escupía un poco de agua restante de su garganta.

 **-Ni idea, solo sé que el chico enfrento a los mejores guerreros de Mewni, a un demonio y… creo que al mismo rey Johansen.-**

 **-¿Huh? Si realmente hizo algo así entonces será más difícil vengarme de lo que pensé…-** Murmuro Ludo en voz baja, a tal punto que solo se escuchó a sí mismo.

 **-¿Dijiste algo Ludo?-** Pregunto el sapo humanoide arqueando una ceja, puede que no lo parezca, pero los de su especie tienen un oído muy agudo.

 **-Que gracias por el agua Sapotoro, y buenas noches…-** Respondió el ave de forma seca.

 **-Buenas noches igual amigo, por cierto, mañana que no estaré vas a cuidar de mis renacuajos por mí en lo que regreso.-** Sin más que decir, Ybgeni salio como pudo de la pequeña habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

 **-Como tú digas…-** Alcanzo a murmurar el ave sin prestar mucha atención.

Pocos segundos después entendió exactamente lo que Sapotoro se refería y lo que tendría que soportar en su ausencia.

 **-¿¡ESPERA!? ¿¡QUE!?-**

 _ **De vuelta a la perspectiva de Toffee…**_

 _ **Bosques al Norte de Mewni.**_

 _ **Pueblo Nómada de Mu, 7:20 am, hora de la Tierra**_

Desde temprano, el lagarto no había dormido mucho, pero no le afectaba demasiado y con una puntualidad impecable, se unió al pequeño grupo de cazadores que estaban listos para partir.

Entre ellos, estaba el minotauro Togru, quien era el encargado de llevar los objetos pesados y traer el botín de vuelta a la aldea. También estaba el mencionado anteriormente Cornelius, quien era una especie de conejo humanoide sumamente anciano y con barba, pero que por algún extraño motivo, aun podía moverse como si fuera joven y tenía la suficiente destreza para empuñar un hacha. La vestimenta que tenía podía haberse considerado elegante, hace unos 50 años.

Cerca de ellos, había otros 3 monstruos esperando la señal de salida, Laerze, Milo y Hayax.

El primero aparentaba ser el más joven de todos, y por el semblante que mostraba, también era el más arrogante y hablador del grupo. Tenía la apariencia de un zorro antropomórfico con un pelaje café claro, casi parecía brillante, además de que estaba armado con un arco y flecha de la más humilde calidad, por no decir menos. Vestía una camisa andrajosa de color verde pardo y unos pantalones cortos hasta las rodillas de la misma calaña, además de que caminaba descalzo.

A su lado, Milo era todo lo contrario a Laerze, era un tipo serio y prácticamente no hablaba. Puede que tenga mucho que ver el hecho de que él es un escorpión humanoide, uno con intimidantes ojos azules oscuro que nunca parpadeaban escondiéndolos de la vista ajena tras una cabellera azul, además, el no necesitaba armas, poseía 4 brazos, los de la parte superior eran un par de pinzas tan afiladas como espadas y también tenía una cola ponzoñosa para defenderse. Nadie sabía si ese era su verdadero nombre, solo sabían que respondida al mismo, a su manera, claro está. Para evitar tener problemas para mover sus extremidades, solo usaba pantalones al igual que Togru.

La última de ellos era Hayax.

Ella era una renegada del Pueblo del Agua, supuestamente perseguida por asesinato, lo cual era de esperarse por la inigualable habilidad que tenía al usar su lanza en forma de tridente. Además, su apariencia antropomórfica de mujer-pez era sumamente singular, y dependiendo de la perspectiva, ella era bastante hermosa.

AL tener más facciones y características humanas que las de un monstruo, en su cabeza tenía varias aletas pequeñas, que por la forma en que estaban acomodadas, le daban una apariencia como si tubiera cabello corto. Su piel tenía un color rojizo en la parte externa y blanco en las demás zonas de su cuerpo, también poseía una extraña túnica blanca que cubría la mayor parte del mismo, por lo que también se distinguían bastante las enormes aletas que adornaban sus brazos y piernas. Lo que más llamaba la atención de ella, eran sus profundos ojos amarillos, unos que podrían ver incluso a través de las paredes. Por alguna extraña razón, no le afectaba demasiado estar en tierra considerando su origen.

Una vez que todos estaban reunidos, el bisonte minotauro saludo a Toffee de forma alegre.

 **-Buen día Eeffot, ¿listo para salir a cazar?-** Pregunto Togru palmeando la espalda del lagarto.

 **-Si… vámonos.-** Respondió él un poco desinteresado, preparando en su mano un largo cuchillo curvo, uno muy parecido al que usaba en el pasado cuando enfrentó a Moon en su juventud.

 _ **Profundidades de los Bosques del Norte.**_

 _ **Una hora después.**_

Habían recorrido un largo trecho, hasta que el grupo de monstruos llego a una zona pantanosa parecida a donde Sapotoro vivía. Todos estaban en fila y en línea recta al caminar por esos lugares. Aun con su experiencia y conocimiento, Toffee no sabía exactamente en donde estaban, por lo que les recordó a todos que debían ir con cuidado.

Mientras avanzaban, Laerze comenzaba a fastidiarse y no se hizo esperar su opinión.

 **-Por todos los cielos, tenemos cientos de años caminando y no encontramos nada… opino que busquemos cualquier cosa que se mueva y digamos que fue todo lo que encontramos.-** Murmuro fastidiado el zorro, mientras tensaba su arco por el aburrimiento.

 **-Cierra la boca niño, no estas actuando como un verdadero cazador, la paciencia es algo clave.-** Hayax golpeo levente la espalda del joven con la parte trasera de su lanza.

 **-Lo siento primor, pero esperar no es precisamente mi fuerte…-** Nuevamente el zorro se llevó un golpe de parte de la mujer-pez, pero esta vez directo en su cabeza, ella no toleraba mucho a los patanes.

Mientras caminaba sin prestarles atención a los jóvenes, algo despertó los instintos de Toffee, sabía que andaba muy cerca… y era enorme.

El lagarto hizo una señal a sus seguidores para que se detuvieran en el acto, por lo que algunos prepararon sus armas de inmediato, ese lugar era igual o incluso peor que el Bosque de la Muerte Segura.

Poco a poco en el ambiente se sentía una tención enorme, pero no podían ver de dónde se originaba.

 **-Parece que tu instinto te fallo esta vez niño…-** Murmuró en voz baja el anciano Cornelius, mientras se aferraba su hacha y rápidamente comió una hierbas que tenía en su bolsillo.

Entonces, el suelo pantanoso comenzó a levantarse lentamente mientras los monstruos veían perplejos lo que ocurría. El primero en darse cuenta de que era lo que se levantó debajo de ellos fue Laerze y grito para advertir a sus compañeros.

 **-¡ALEJENSE TODOS! ¡ES UNA SALAMANDRA!-**

Rápidamente, todos los monstruos saltaron del enorme animal, pero este de un coletazo lanzo por los aires a Togru y a Cornelius, separándolos del grupo.

Ahora solo quedaron Toffee y los jóvenes frente al agresivo animal.

 **-Genial, ¿y ahora que hacemos?-** Hablo la mujer-pez exasperada.

Toffee observo al animal por unos segundos, mientras que su ojos se tornaron purpuras por un breve periodo de tiempo, el suficiente como para que nadie se diera cuenta de algo así.

Durante ese lapso, pudo analizar todas las capacidades físicas del animal, desde sus fortalezas como sus debilidades. Entonces el enorme animal intento embestir ferozmente a los monstruos y estos pudieron esquivarlo a duras penas por el inestable terreno en el que se movían.

 **-¡Vamos Eeffot! Tu eres el genio aquí, ¡así que piensa en algo rápido!-** Exclamo Laerze disparando unas cuantas flechas al animal, pero este tenía una piel demasiado dura como para que le hiciera daño.

También, Milo trato de detener al animal usando sus tenazas, pero al igual que el zorro, no pudo hacer mucho daño.

Mientras ellos distraían a la salamandra, Toffee pudo analizar correctamente sin que lo interrumpieran, por lo que pudo ver las debilidades de esa bestia.

Al menos dos de esas eran importantes, una zona blanda en las patas traseras y la parte baja de su mandíbula, justo por encima de su cuello.

 **-¡Escuchen! ¡Milo! ¡Ataca las patas traseras con todo lo que tengas! ¡Laerze! ¡Apunta a los ojos para darnos tiempo! Yo y Hayax acabaremos con el…-**

Una vez que emitió las órdenes, Milo corrió ágilmente entre las patas del animal y comenzó a atacar las zonas blandas de las patas, evitando ser aplastado por la salamandra. Esta poco a poco se movía con más lentitud tratando de aplastar a Toffee y a Hayax.

En cuanto a Laerze, el disparo una flecha al aire con bastante pereza, sin siquiera apuntarle a la bestia.

 **-¡Maldita sea zorro! ¡No tenemos tiempo para tus juegos!-** Exclamo la mujer-pez claramente molesta por el comportamiento del joven arquero.

 **-Esperen…-** Murmuro el zorro sin dejar de ver al cielo.

Estaba tan concentrado en el cielo que no se dio cuenta de que la salamandra comenzó a ir en su dirección, pero Toffee se interpuso en su camino, solo para que la bestia lo lanzara hacia los arboles con un golpe de sus patas frontales.

 **-¡Eeffot!-** Exclamo Hayax al ver como golpeaban al lagarto.

El lagarto aterrizo en un árbol de la cercanía y miro a la bestia con desprecio. Sin poder controlarse, alzo su brazo derecho apuntando a la salamandra y la paro en seco con una magia invisible.

La bestia se movió desesperadamente, como si la estuvieran ahorcando, por lo que de forma accidental, alcanzo a golpear a Milo con su cola, aplastándolo contra unos troncos podridos que se hicieron añicos por el impacto.

 **-Esperen…-** Volvió a murmurar el arquero, como si estuviera esperando algo. **-¡Ahora! ¡Superen esto idiotas de Mewni!-**

Al decir esas palabras, la primera flecha comenzó a caer muy cerca de la salamandra, y cuanto estuvo al alcance, Laerze disparo una segunda flecha que impacto con la primera con tal fuerza, que ambos proyectiles se desviaron a los ojos de la bestia, hiriendo ambos al mismo tiempo, considerando el minúsculo tamaño de sus ojos y la separación entre ellos, eso fue toda una proeza digna de admiración.

La bestia se agito y gruño por la agonía, pero sin tiempo que perder, Hayax avanzo directamente al enorme animal, y con un salto, pudo clavar su lanza en la parte baja de la cabeza.

Toffee liberó su magia del animal, pero ahora se había excedido con lo que podía controlar, su brazo derecho comenzó a arder, sin embargo, al ver que ellos habían cumplido con las ordenes, ahora tenía que terminar el trabajo.

Aprovechando que la bestia estaba herida y ciega, el lagarto se lanzó desde el árbol, desenfundado y apuntando con su cuchilla directamente en la parte central de la cabeza de la salamandra.

Estrepitosamente, el impulso ayudo a encajar la cuchilla de manera profunda, a tal punto que la misma llego hasta el cerebro del animal, matándolo al instante.

El mismo comenzó a tambalearse y cayó hacia un lado, ahora sin ningún soplo de vida, por lo que casi aplasta a la mayoría de los monstruos. Estos tuvieron que lanzarse hacia un lado, pero Toffee no pudo saltar a tiempo y fue lanzado lejos por el mismo impulso.

 **-¡Laerze! ¡Ve a ver si Milo está bien! ¡Yo revisare a Eeffot!-** Entonces, Hayax fue hacia la dirección donde el lagarto fue arrojado.

 **-Pfft, el tipo es más duro que una armadura, seguro estará bien.-** El zorro solo reviso si la bestia estaba genuinamente muerta, y recupero ambas flechas que había utilizado antes, por la situación en la que estaban, no podían permitirse perder ninguna clase de recurso, y mucho menos armas.

Cuando la mujer-pez llego hasta el lagarto, este estaba sentado en las aguas pantanosas, mientras que su brazo derecho temblaba y se agitaba por alguna extraña razón. Justo antes de que ella pudiera preguntar algo, desde su perspectiva Eeffot se levantó rápidamente y su brazo se controló justo después de que un pequeño rastro purpura saliera del mismo. No entendía muy bien que era lo que sucedía, nunca antes había visto algo así.

El lagarto masajeo su brazo sin mucho esfuerzo, un poco empapado por las aguas bajas de ese pantano.

Entonces, la mujer-pez se acercó a él con duda en su rostro.

 **-¿Estas bien Eeffot? ¿Te… hirieron?-**

Como respuesta, el lagarto solo la observó fijamente por un par de segundos, como si sospechara de algo.

 **-No… estoy bien, solo fueron unos rasguños. Regresemos con los demás…-**

Sin más que decir, Toffee pasó de largo a la chica, mientras que aun masajeaba su brazo derecho.

Ella por su parte, solo lo observaba un poco extrañada por su comportamiento, usualmente él es más amable Entonces, solo lo siguió en silencio.

Cuando ambos llegaron con los demás, Togru y Cornelius ya habían regresado, también Milo, a pesar de que fue el que se llevó la peor parte. Laerze solo estaba sentado encima del cuerpo de la salamandra, mirando de forma distraída los alrededores. El lagarto se acercó al cadáver y retiro su cuchilla, limpiándola con su ropa. Luego dirigió su vista al chico y hablo un poco.

 **-Oye niño, buen disparo…-** Murmuro Toffee llamando la atención del zorro y felicitándolo por su increíble hazaña con el arco.

El solo sonrió un poco, y movió su mano restándole importancia.

- **Eso no es nada, deberían ver como logro disparar tres flechas al mismo tiempo, es cuestión de habilidad.-** Al decir esas palabras bajo del cadáver de la bestia y comenzó a ayudar a los demás con las cuerdas para arrastrar el enorme cuerpo.

Entonces Hayax se acercó al joven arquero y antes de que el pudiera decir algo, ella lo golpeo en su cabeza tan fuerte que casi lo derriba.

 **-¡Aghh! ¿Y eso porque?-** Pregunto el zorro masajeando su cabeza.

 **-¡La próxima vez has tu trabajo bien! -** Exclamo Hayax sosteniendo la camisa del zorro por el cuello con ambas manos. **-Si sigues jugando alguien de nosotros puede salir herido.-**

Sin importarle la reprimenda, Laerze solo le guiño el ojo a la chica de forma picara.

Ella simplemente lo soltó y se dirigió a su respectiva cuerda, era imposible hablar con ese mocoso cuando se ponía así.

 **-Bien, ¿todos listos? ¡Vámonos!-** Togru tomo la parte baja de la enorme salamandra y la cargo desde ahí, el resto ayudaban al coloso solo nivelando el peso para que no perdiera el equilibrio. Tenían que apresurarse para volver a la aldea, ya que tanto Milo como Cornelius tenías heridas serias por el breve combate contra la salamandra gigante.

Sin embargo, el único que realmente fue afectado por el mismo fue Toffee, ya que a pesar de que lucía calmado, la corrupción de su magia había regresado… más fuerte que antes.

 _ **Bosques al Norte de Mewni.**_

 _ **Pueblo Nómada de Mu, 10:07 am, hora de la Tierra**_

Fue una cacería difícil, el animal era la caza más grande que habían tenido, ya que casi era del tamaño de un autobús, por lo que les proveería de suficiente alimento a todo el pueblo por un mes.

Todos los del grupo estaban sumamente agotados, ya que traer a una presa tan pesada requirió un esfuerzo enorme del grupo entero, no solamente de Togru.

Una vez que llegaron al pueblo, varios carniceros comenzaron su trabajo de cortar, salar y secar la carne pudiéndola conservar por mucho tiempo, aunque usaron un enorme pedazo para hacer un banquete general para todo el pueblo ese día, dando la impresión de ser una celebración tribal.

Por su parte, Toffee agradeció su comida, pero la rechazo, el al ser técnicamente un reptil también, no podría comer algo así; en otras palabras seria casi canibalismo.

Despidiéndose de la mayoría, él se encerró en su tienda, solo con unas cuantas frutas que acostumbraba comer. Pero una vez que estuvo solo, sintió como un punzante dolor en su brazo comenzó a carcomerlo.

No era tan fuerte como lo fue al principio, pero seguía siendo algo difícil de soportar.

Entonces, mientras intentaba apaciguar el dolor, una voz conocida se escuchó entrando a su tienda.

 **-¿Eeffot? ¿Estás ahí? Sal y celebra con nosotros, después de todo es tu quinta captura.-** Murmuro un anciano oso humanoide que era el líder de ese pueblo. Este tenía todo su pelo casi plateado, uno que en su juventud debió de ser de un negro brillante.

 **-No es un buen momento señor Boyd…-** Respondió Toffee sonando sumamente calmado a pesar del dolor que sentía. En esos momentos acababa de vendar su brazo con un trapo viejo.

 **-Que tonterías dices muchacho, hemos sobrevivido a la hambruna gracias a ti. Necesito que vengas conmigo, hablemos un momento, a menos de que estés demasiado herido por la última cacería…-** Murmuro el anciano mostrando una genuina cara de preocupación, resaltando el vendaje en el brazo derecho de Toffee.

 **-Descuide, no es nada… pero si insiste lo acompañare.-** El lagarto aun masajeaba su brazo, al menos de esa forma podía mantenerse un poco más bajo control.

Entonces, Toffee siguió al anciano líder en dirección a su tienda principal.

A medida que recorrían el pueblo nómada, el lagarto pudo observar el fruto de sus acciones en ese lugar. Todos los monstruos que habitaban ahí, desde ancianos, jóvenes y niños, parecían realmente felices por el hecho de que pudieran tener alimento de verdad, a comparación de como vivían antes.

Cuando él llego a esa aldea, lo hizo solo con la intención de obtener ropa y algunas direcciones, pero al ver tan deplorable estado en el que vivían, pensaba marcharse.

Sin embargo, a pesar de la escasez alimenticia que tenían, pudieron juntar lo suficiente para compartirlo con él. Sintiéndose en deuda solo por eso, dijo que tenía experiencia en conseguir comida por medio de la caza. Con ayuda de Togru y Cornelius, pudo conseguir una enorme águila de Mewni, algo que nunca antes habían podido cazar.

Pero sintiendo que aún faltaba ayuda para conseguir presas más grandes, el busco talento en el mismo pueblo, ya que los ancianos cazadores tenían experiencia pero no la misma movilidad que en su juventud.

De ese modo se topó con el talentoso arquero Laerze y al escorpión luchador Milo. Con ellos dos todo fue mucho más sencillo en el resto de las cacerías.

Un día después, llego Hayax del Pueblo del Agua, buscando un refugio de sus perseguidores, a los cuales Toffee y compañía despacharon fácilmente.

Fue así como el inusual equipo de caza se formó y han estado juntos desde entonces.

Mientras caminaba, podía observar tanto a sus jóvenes compañeros, como a los veteranos comiendo y bebiendo, divirtiéndose después de una exitosa cacería.

 **-Son buenos chicos, cuando todo esté bajo mis pies, me asegurare que también ellos reciban algo como recompensa, al igual que este pueblo…-** Murmuro para sí mismo el lagarto, haciendo una nota mental **. -Siempre y cuando sigan siendo útiles.-**

No tardaron mucho en llegar a la tienda principal, ya que el pueblo era demasiado pequeño.

Una vez que entraron, la tienda no era muy diferente a la que le habían otorgado, mismos muebles humildes y prácticamente portátiles, lo único que se diferenciaba era que el espacio era más amplio.

Entonces, ambos monstruos se sentaron en una especie de sillas frente a una mesa sencilla de madera.

 **-¿Necesita algo de mi señor Boyd?-** Pregunto el lagarto, tratando que la conversación fuera lo más rápida posible, necesitaba descansar si quería recuperar la estabilidad en su magia.

 **-En realidad, solo quería respuestas específicas… pero pensé que sería más cómodo para ti hablarlo en privado.-**

Alertado por el comentario, no sabía exactamente a qué se refería, por lo que fingió ignorancia y dejo hablar al anciano oso.

 **-No sé si entiendo… ¿Podría explicarse?-** Murmuro Toffee mostrando a propósito una cara confundida.

 **-Te seré franco amigo, yo soy muy viejo, pero por lo que sucedió hace unas horas, puedo decir con certeza de que tú lo eres más. Por cierto, ¿tienes alguna relación con la reina Moon de Mewni?-** El anciano oso dijo esas palabras sin mucha contemplación.

Ahora Toffee mostró un semblante ligeramente amenazador.

 **-¿Por qué pregunta eso señor Boyd?-**

Hubo un pequeño pero incomodo silencio entre ellos.

 **-Porque precisamente ella estuvo aquí hace unas horas buscando a alguien que encajaba exactamente con tu apariencia, un distinguido lagarto… ¿o debería decir Septariano?-** Hablo el jefe del pueblo alzando una ceja, cuestionándolo.

Usualmente, el sabría que decir y defenderse de semejantes acusaciones sin problemas, pero su mente aun no procesaba del todo como es que Moon había dado tan rápido con su escondite. El miraba hacia abajo pensando. ¿Acaso ella podía sentir la magia ¨ancestral¨, aunque esta se expandiera al mínimo de su capacidad? Sin darse cuenta, esa misma magia estaba acumulándose en su brazo de forma peligrosamente progresiva.

Al ver que Eeffot no respondía, si es que ese era su verdadero nombre, el continuo hablando.

 **-Tranquilo, no diríamos nada sobre ti ni aunque los amenazaran de muerte, nunca nos han agradado los Mewnianos, además, tus conocimientos ayudaron a superar la hambruna de mi pueblo, por lo que estamos en deuda contigo. Pero pensamos que debiste haber hecho algo muy grave como para que la reina en persona te busque. No nos imaginamos que fue, pero ella parecía muy molesta, y no solo por el hecho de estar en este lugar.-**

Toffe observo al anciano con seriedad, cuidando con mucho celo las siguientes, pero importantes palabras que estaba por decir.

 **-Es cierto, entre ella y yo podría decirse que tenemos historia, pero eso no es importante, necesito saber** _ **exactamente**_ **qué fue lo que le dijeron…-**

Entonces el ambiente se volvió tan denso que podía sentirse a flor de piel.

Algo asustado por la reacción del lagarto, el anciano líder fue completamente honesto con él, sin medir en ningún momento las consecuencias de sus palabras.

 **-En realidad, fue idea mía decirle que** _ **estuviste aquí**_ **hace unos días pero después desapareciste. Imagine que algo así sería suficiente para distraerla… a nosotros nos da igual tu pasado, has hecho mucho bien a mi gente desde que llegaste y por eso no te traicionaríamos de esa forma.-**

Pero todo lo que Toffee escucho fue el _**estuviste aquí**_ , no pudo oír otra cosa. Da igual si dijeron que el había desaparecido, con el simple hecho de que confirmaron su presencia en ese lugar, habían arruinado todo, literalmente todo. Puede que ella sea lo suficientemente estúpida como para creerle a unos simples monstruos nómadas, pero ella eventualmente volvería a buscarlo, ya que habían confirmado lo que tanto trabajo le costó ocultar, que él seguía vivo. Se podía notar en su cara lo furioso que estaba.

Su sangre hervía, se sentía traicionado y sobre todo, decepcionado, después de lo que había hecho por esa gente cometieron el error más estúpido posible.

Sin embargo, no se percató de que algo nuevamente andaba mal con su brazo… toda esa ira comenzó a descontrolar su magia a niveles que nunca antes había sentido.

El anciano Boyd, miraba preocupado como esto comenzaba a afectar al lagarto frente a él.

 **-¿Eeffot? ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Fue… algo que dije? Algo…-** Pudo ver entonces, horrorizado, como el brazo del lagarto se retorcía de forma ilógica y una pequeñas partículas purpuras comenzaron a surgir a través de los vendajes.

 **-Algo le pasa a tu brazo…-** El pobre oso a pesar de estar asustado se acercó a Toffee, tratando genuinamente de ayudarlo.

Pero eso solamente hizo que todo empeorara.

 **-¡Idiota! ¡Aléjate de mí!-** Exclamo Toffee haciendo todo lo que estaba a su alcance para evitar perder el control, mientras que sus ojos se tornaban de un color purpura brillante.

Aun así, a pesar de sus esfuerzos, fue inútil…

De su brazo salieron varios zarcillos de color purpura que se movían como gusanos, los cuales hicieron pedazos sus vendajes y parte de su ropa, incluso la cuchilla que guardaba con mucho recelo, salió disparada hacia uno de los muebles, quedándose atascada.

Una vez que los zarcillos detectaron a la forma de vida más cercana, en este caso, el líder del pueblo, se abalanzaron sobre el de forma vertiginosa atravesándolo cruelmente como si fueran filosas espadas.

El anciano trato de liberarse, mientras que Toffee hacia lo que podía para controlar a esas… cosas, pero no sirvió de nada, casi parecían tener mente propia.

Entonces, los zarcillos comenzaron a succionar la fuerza vital del anciano rápidamente, tanto que el dejo de moverse en cuestión de segundos. Todo lo que pudo decir el agonizante líder del pueblo fueron unas breves palabras.

 **-Yo… ¿Yo… que te hice?-**

Y esas fueron sus últimas palabras, antes de convertirse en lo que sería una carcasa seca y sin vida, cayendo al suelo.

Sin tener nada más que absorber, los zarcillos se replegaron de vuelta al brazo de Toffee, mientras que poco a poco, este recuperaba la misma apariencia tenía cuando enfrento a Star y Marco en la cripta de Celena.

Un brazo corrompido por completo de magia ¨oscura¨…

Ahora, al ver lo que había hecho se sintió un poco culpable, pero ya no sentía ninguna clase de dolor y sentía que tenía el control nuevamente. Sin embargo, algunas preguntas pasaron por su mente.

¿Pero a que costo? ¿Este era el precio a pagar para conservar la estabilidad de su magia? ¿Acaso el _**humano**_ había hecho lo mismo?

No tenía sentido darle más vueltas a ese asunto, ahora debía escapar ya que los aldeanos no se tomarían nada bien la muerte de su líder, y no serían lo suficientemente estúpidos como para creerse que fue un accidente.

Aprovechando el ruido de la música tribal afuera, el tomo una vieja capa color vino para cubrir su brazo, una que probablemente era pertenencia del fallecido anciano. Sin tiempo que perder, se escabullo por la parte trasera de la tienda en dirección al bosque, sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

Ahora, no se sentía demasiado mal por la muerte del anciano, incluso podría decirse que no le importaba. Pero lo que si le dolía un poco era la idea de perder aliados tan prometedores como los jóvenes con los que cazaba. Ellos seguramente terminarían por odiarlo debido a ese ¨accidente¨ con su magia.

Lo último que necesitaba eran más enemigos…

 _ **Casa de los Díaz.**_

 _ **Habitación de Star, 3:45 am -Varias horas después de que escaparan del planeta Nix.-**_

 _ **Aproximadamente 4 horas antes de los sucesos con Toffee.**_

 _ **25 días después del incidente Bon Bon**_

Como lo habían hecho tantas veces antes, un portal se abrió a la mitad de la habitación de Star, de la cual salieron un par de adolecentes cubiertos de nieve.

Ambos cayeron al suelo, completamente exhaustos por la horrible batalla que acaban de librar.

Star se levantó rápidamente para quitarse la nieve de encima con desesperación, ya no vería la nieve de la misma manera nunca más sin sentir pánico.

Pero eso no importaba, Marco se había vuelto a exceder combatiendo y necesitaba asegurarse de que estuviera bien. Aunque… ahora mismo él lucia mejor que en otras ocasiones, al menos no parecía tener nada roto. Incluso pudo levantarse por su cuenta.

Ella, un poco desconfiada todavía se acercó al chico para mirarlo más de cerca y asegurarse de que estuviera bien.

 **-¿Marco? ¿Estas herido?-** Pregunto ella, examinando con sus manos parte del pecho y los hombros del chico.

 **-Tranquila… solo estoy… un poco apaleado… ¡Aghh!-** No termino de hablar cuando Star toco la parte baja de su torso del lado izquierdo, recordándole el golpe certero que recibió de la abominación. **-Creo que esa cosa pudo herirme después de todo… ¿Podrías ayudarme?-**

Al decir esas palabras, Marco se quitó la sudadera roja, pero debajo de la misma su camiseta negra de gimnasio estaba toda ensangrentada.

Subiendo un poco su camiseta también, Star pudo ver las enormes y punzantes cortes que Marco parecía no sentir. A pesar de que estaba claramente sonrojada por estar tan cerca de su piel, debía concentrarse en ayudarlo a sanar.

 **-¡Oh no! Lo arreglare, pero puede que duela un poco, así que Marco, quédate quieto…-** Murmuro la princesa al usar su varita disparando un pequeño rayo de color rosa en la herida del chico, quien cerro sus ojos y apretó los dientes al sentir como cauterizaban sus heridas.

Cerró un total de 3 cortes profundos, 2 en su torso y otra en la parte baja de su brazo izquierdo. Pero, esas heridas eran realmente graves, el debió haber perdido mucha sangre… ¿entonces porque se veía tan bien?

 **-Gracias Star…-** El chico mostro su gratitud con una sonrisa, pero su cara mostraba que aún estaba muy débil, se veía pálido y tenía una ojeras muy marcadas. Unos segundos después, utilizando su magia, Star limpio todo rastro de sangre que tenían sus ropajes.

Ella noto esas señales de su cara de inmediato, por lo que se acercó a él y lo abrazo fuertemente.

 **-Marco… ¿Estás seguro que estas bien? Puedes confiar en mí, no tienes por qué hacerte el fuerte conmigo, no después de lo que enfrentamos...-**

Él se quedó en silencio unos segundos y después devolvió el abrazo de forma gentil.

 **-No te preocupes, si llego a sentirme mal, no pienso recurrir a nadie más que no seas tú.-**

Entonces ambos, aun abrazados se sentaron en la cama de Star, tratando de encontrar una explicación lógica a lo que habían visto.

 **-¿Qué crees que haya sido esa cosa?-** Pregunto Marco mirando al vacío.

 **-No lo sé, pero espero no volver a ver algo así en toda mi vida… era espeluznante… ¿Crees que mi madre sabia sobre eso?-** Star parecía un poco molesta al pensar si su madre sabia sobre esa cosa.

 **-Si así fuera no nos habría enviado a nosotros, estoy seguro.-** Al menos, Marco podía pensar un poco más de forma racional, ya que conociendo a la reina, lo último que habría hecho es ponerlos en peligro a propósito.

 **-Creo que tienes razón.-** Star entonces tomo la cara del chico para verlo directamente a los ojos **. -Yo… lamento como me comporte… necesitabas ayuda y no pude hacer mucho, de verdad lo siento.-**

 **-Vamos, al final me salvaste el trasero, si no fuera por tu ayuda esa cosa me habría liquidado.-** El chico murmuro tratando de sonar gracioso, ahora lo que más necesitaba Star era sonreír.

Ella rio un poco, sabía que era un chiste, pero no le agradaba en lo absoluto lo cerca que ambos estuvieron de morir por algo tan espantoso como lo que encontraron en ese planeta nevado.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, simplemente disfrutando de la compañía y calidez que compartían, nada mejor para olvidarse de un mundo de hielo.

 **-Supongo que debo irme a dormir, deberíamos contarle a tu madre mañana lo que ocurrió, no creo que se lo tome para nada bien.-** Entonces soltó a Star de manera suave y se levantó, solo para que ella lo abrazara desde su espalda, impidiéndole moverse.

 **-No… quédate conmigo.-** Respondió ella, mientras hundía su rostro en la espalda de Marco.

 **-Star…-** Marco comenzó a recordar las reglas que le habían impuesto sus padres, y definitivamente dormir con ella era algo que realmente les iba a molestar.

 **-Por favor… solo esta vez. La cosa con la que luchamos… rugía igual que en mis pesadillas.-** Star se escuchaba con la voz quebrada, como si le costara mucho hablar sobre ese tema.

 **-¿En serio? Eso explica porque te afecto tanto… ¿Y era la misma cosa?-** Pregunto Marco con curiosidad.

 **-No lo creo, se escuchaba y se sentía igual que en mis sueños, pero… solo que esta vez no había ninguna** _ **estrella roja.**_ **-** Murmuro Star sin encontrarle mucho sentido a lo que habían vivido.

 **-Entiendo… menos mal que acabamos con esa cosa...-** Respondió el chico con confianza y una sonrisa en su rostro, tratando de que ella se sintiera mejor.

 **-Pero… ¿qué pasa si no es el único? ¿Qué pasa si hay más ahí afuera?-** Exclamo la princesa con un claro temor en sus ojos y la voz aún más quebrada que antes.

Entonces, él se dio la vuelta rápidamente, y abrazo una vez más a Star, con mucho cariño.

 **-Da igual si es el único o no, mientras estés conmigo,** _ **mataré**_ **a cualquier cosa que intente hacerte daño… te lo prometo.-** Marco se expresó tan seguro de sí mismo como nunca antes lo había hecho.

Pero a Star le extraño mucho esa respuesta, ya que no fue el tono en el que lo dijo, si no lo fácil que salió la palabra ¨matar¨ de su boca como si se tratara de algo normal, especialmente porque él, en opinión de Star, es un chico muy tierno, y algo así no coincidía para nada con él.

 **-Por favor Marco… no digas esas cosas…-** Star lo tomo de los hombros y prácticamente lo obligo a acostarse junto a ella. **-No suena a algo que tú dirías…-**

Marco se quedó serio por unos segundos, no sentía que hubiera dicho algo malo, pero si ella se lo pedía… entonces evitaría usar esa palabra.

 **-Bien, de acuerdo pero… ¿segura que esto es una buena idea?-** Pregunto Marco aun sin estar muy convencido de estar con ella en su cama, además de que si hubiera alguna luz, se notaría lo horriblemente sonrojado que estaba el adolecente.

 **-Bueno… Malo… da igual, solo…quédate y no me dejes sola…-** Murmuro la princesa, envolviendo al chico en sus brazos con ternura.

 **-Nunca…-** Fue todo lo que Marco respondió al envolverla también en sus brazos, mientras que aprovechando lo cerca que estaban, intercambiaron un par de leves besos entre ellos. Sin embargo, la lucha contra la abominación los había dejado completamente exhaustos, por lo que se durmieron al instante, aun abrazados fuertemente.

Pero a pesar de todo lo que ocurrió, Marco pudo escuchar brevemente la voz de Lynx en su cabeza, diciéndole una advertencia.

 _ **-Lo que hiciste hoy no tiene precedentes humano, pero no creas que estarás libre de consecuencias…-**_

Ignorando cualquier cosa que lo podría distraer, el solo se limitó a disfrutar es pequeño momento que tenía con Star, agradeciendo de que ambos… aún pudieran respirar…

 _ **FIN DEL CAPITULO**_

 _ **No fue tan largo como el anterior, pero espero que lo hayan disfrutado,**_

 _ **Aproveche que tenía tiempo libre estos últimos 3 días para poder terminar con el capítulo y tener listo el concepto del siguiente.**_

 _ **También, si les gusta la forma en la que escribo y también como manejo la historia, le recomiendo que le den un vistazo a mi segunda historia ¨Fuego Carmesí¨, puede que no estén muy familiarizados con el tema principal, pero estoy seguro de que les gustara. Además de que estoy trabajando en el segundo capítulo de la misma.**_

 _ **Otro detalle, la mayoría de los personajes que he mostrado… (al menos los que tienen nombre distintivo y son de Mewni) tendrán un papel importante a lo largo de la historia, unos más que otros, pero todo se formara para un gran desenlace que estoy planeando. Por lo que por el momento, me centrare un poco más en el desarrollo de la magia de Marco y un poco con la de Toffee, ya que están más relacionadas de lo que parece.**_

 _ **Sin embargo, no voy a dejar de lado la acción y el romance que hasta ahora ha caracterizado mi historia.**_

 _ **Nuevamente, agradezco mucho el seguimiento hasta ahora, ya que mientras escribía el capítulo y lo editaba, me di cuenta de que mi historia acaba de llegar a las 15000 visitas, algo más de lo que yo me esperaba.**_

 _ **La historia ha crecido bastante desde que inicie, y hasta ahora ha sido una experiencia única escribir para su deleite. Sin embargo, aún falta mucho que mostrar en esta historia, y espero que todos ustedes que leen esto, este ahí para verlo. Me siento muy orgulloso de ver que algo que he escrito le haya gustado a tanta gente.**_

 _ **Como es costumbre, quiero agradecer a los invaluables SugarQueen97 y Byakko Yugure por ser de los primeros en seguir mi historia y creer en ella, sus opiniones son más que bienvenidas, al igual que las de cualquier persona que tenga deseos de expresar su opinión.**_

 _ **Sin dejar a nadie atrás, también incluyendo a los nuevos seguidores y marca de favoritos, agradezco a:**_

 _ **Alexby14, Carlos9505, DARK MAGICIAN,DarkMindVoid, Alen06,Gabrielshokida, shadowpirata, Alison Doolin, Aliteru, Sherry uwu,Paulina RQ,Valdrox 312,ErickSmoke91,LibyLive, Reguluz , Rogue Soul 98, ZeroTK, blacking,socram1 , Ashuragod, luchan99 , Izzi2866,ElRomanceroNica93 , GEMITHA0208, TheNotOriginalWritter ,alexdaugtheofposaidon , Cerezo de la Luna Haruna, Damaris Torres , c.d.e.g 98, isabellasc 2305, flowerforever355, Beta36, DairaB, 09, DavidCofficialWriter, Ghost Prime XIII, Hiyori-Yudai, Homura Li, Huachi-Sama, Ivonne365, Julivs, LenientSmg, LitaChat96, Lucky Ted, Midway23, Majestic Yokai Fauntleroy, MarcyBask, Meepy Writer, Mefistoteles, Noobsterblock, Rizel Iwaki, Sinon1308, Tsukiyomi Sora, Xenon666,abrilmillet, andrew579, , etherias dragneel, harunalin8767, ianavila12, Jmdrg, jocuda, kronos93lrt, poriqui158, rociobeluibarra, sakurassakurita, chars 1000, 606 Grace, Leonardo Leto, LitaChat96, LizzGaby, MarcyBask, NeoRenek, Rven910, thaisguiso, entre otros.**_

 _ **Muchas gracias por todo el aguante, su apoyo y paciencia.**_

 _ **Atte. Torikami Riuzak**_


	19. La Voluntad se Impone

_**Capítulo 19: La Voluntad se Impone.**_

 _ **Casa de los Díaz.**_

 _ **Habitación de Star, 5:19 am.**_

Pasaron apenas unas cuantas horas desde habían vuelto del planeta nevado, Marco aún se sentía exhausto y algo mareado por la pérdida de sangre, sin embargo, apenas pudo conciliar el sueño. Estaba en un estado más o menos adormilado, ya que descansaba, pero su mente no dejaba de pensar. A pesar de lo que había enfrentado antes, el chico no podía apartar de su mente la lucha que tuvieron contra la _abominación_.

Nunca había luchado tan tanta desesperación antes, ni siquiera contra Toffee, quien se encargó de casi quitarle la vida y dejarle cicatrices de por vida, pero esa cosa era distinta. Era difícil imaginar que hacia algo como eso en un planeta tan distante, y también como llego a eliminar a los magos que vivían en el mismo. A juzgar por el tono con el que Lynx se refería a ellos, no parecían ser cualquier cosa. Es cierto, la cosa que enfrentaron era increíblemente fuerte, pero de algún modo se las arreglaron para inmovilizarla y que él pudiera _**matarla**_. Su propia forma de ser le impediría actuar de esa forma tan… radical, pero… ¿qué otra opción tenia?

No era precisamente alguien con quien pudieras hablar y razonar para saber sus motivos, o quizás negociar con eso, como se suponía que era una misión diplomática para Star. En su lugar era una bestia sedienta de sangre que no se detendría hasta haberlos matado… o incluso, tenía la fría sensación de que esa cosa podía hacer algo peor… mucho peor.

Interrumpiendo sus pensamientos y despertándolo de golpe, el sintió que algo se movió en su pecho. Al abrir sus ojos y mirar alrededor, se dio cuenta de que no estaba en su habitación sino en la de Star. Había olvidado completamente que ella le pidió que se quedara. Ella se movió nuevamente, descubriendo su cabeza por encima de las sabanas, mientras que él la observaba poco a poco. De algún modo, su contacto físico aun podía generarle la mayor calma y calidez del mundo, pero al verla más de cerca, se dio cuenta de que no todo estaba bien con ella.

A pesar de la poca luz que había, él pudo notar como sus ojos se movían bajo sus parpados, como si tuviera una pesadilla una vez más, su cuerpo temblaba un poco y una de sus manos se aferraba casi con desesperación a su ropa. Pobre Star, justo cuando todo comenzaba a salir bien después de lo que habían pasado, aparece esa bestia y tiro todo por la borda.

Tal vez si hablara con ella al respecto haría que se sintiera mejor, pero cabía la posibilidad de que las cosas empeoraran con tan solo mencionar lo que había ocurrido, por lo que pensó que era mejor dejar el tema por ahora, igual que la criatura del planeta nevado…

Muerta.

Con sumo cuidado, el paso su brazo por debajo del cuello de Star y con su otro brazo libre, la atrajo un poco más cerca, envolviéndola en el abrazo más afectuoso que podía mostrar. Lentamente, ella dejo de temblar e instintivamente, devolvió el abrazo con la misma fuerza y cariño que Marco pudo darle.

Eso ayudaba mucho a ambos, esas pequeñas muestras de afecto que acostumbraban tener desde hace tiempo, cuando todo era más sencillo y simple. Nunca pensó que llegaría a pensar algo así, pero extrañaba los días cuando lo único que le preocupaba era entregar a tiempo las asignaciones escolares y sacar buenas notas. Pero por sobre todo lo demás, extrañaba que lo único que Star y él buscaran la forma de divertirse pasándola bien. Ahora, han intentado matarlos a los dos en mucho más ocasiones de las que alguna vez tuvieron, hasta el punto que lo forzaron a sumergirse en la magia ¨ancestral¨ de Lynx, solo para poder sobrevivir y protegerla de cualquier peligro.

Por unos segundos, el chico frunció el ceño por esa afirmación de su mente…

No… no fue forzado, fue su decisión… porque era lo que necesitaba hacerse, y si no lo hacia él, ¿quién más lo haría?

Todo lo que les ocurrió a sus enemigos tenía que sucederles, como incapacitar a Ludo, reducir a Toffee a nada que no fuera más que cenizas y sobre todo, eliminar definitivamente a la abominación, no dejaría que algo así infundiera tanto terror en ella. Ya no se tentaría el corazón nunca más con cualquiera que intente hacerle daño a _Star_ , porque está más que consiente que los enemigos en el futuro no lo harán por ellos…

 _Ella…_

Marco sonrió un poco al darse cuenta de lo mucho que le preocupa Star actualmente. Después de todo lo que ha ocurrido en tan poco tiempo, ella se había convertido en lo más importante para él.

Ella ya no era solo su amiga, era su apoyo emocional, su compañera de vida, su… prometida.

El chico parpadeo un poco al pensar en eso, el peso de esa palabra se sentía mucho más ahora de lo que lo fue antes y más por todo lo que se involucra en esa afirmación. La idea de pasar el resto de su vida con Star… era simplemente genial y emocionante. Además, si se piensa a futuro, eso lo convertiría en el futuro _**rey**_ de Mewni… técnicamente hablando claro está, ya que la idea de ocupar un cargo así sería demasiado para él, incluso si Lynx estuviera ahí para aconsejarlo es una responsabilidad sumamente importante, una que no solo repercute en Star y en el mismo, sino a toda su dimensión.

Considerando como había visto actuar a Moon y a River, ellos nunca han dejado de luchar, incluso hasta el día de hoy. Ciertamente, el había desarrollado un gusto por la adrenalina del combate, pero no era algo que quisiera hacer por el resto de su vida sin parar, por lo que pensó incluso que… ¿sería tan malo que Star se quedara con él en la Tierra, en paz y alejados de cualquier peligro? La idea sonaba muy tentadora.

Sin lugar a dudas, nunca se imaginó llegar a ese punto con una persona, y menos por la mentalidad insegura que él solía tener, sobre todo por esa idea que tenía sobre el amor, pensando que no es más que una vaga ilusión del ser humano. A pesar de eso, el recordó lo que sentía por Jackie antes; sinceramente la quería y puede que aún le tenga cariño, a pesar de que no supiera mucho de ella realmente considerando el poco tiempo que estuvieron juntos.

Pero… lo que sentía ahora por Star iba mucho más allá de cualquier otra cosa que el haya sentido antes... y con mucha diferencia.

La angustia por saber que ella este bien, y la enorme felicidad que le provocaba el simple hecho de tomarse de las manos, un abrazo repentino en cualquier momento o los cálidos besos que compartían recientemente. Todo formaba parte de un sentimiento único que ambos compartían, uno forjado desde una inocente amistad hasta en el mismo fulgor de la batalla.

¿Podría esto significar… que realmente la amaba? Y mejor aún… ¿Ella sentía lo mismo por él?

Pensó por unos momentos en esa afirmación y al darse cuenta de que no sentía ninguna clase de pena o vergüenza por ello, es más, hasta se sentía muy feliz. Por supuesto, no había otra explicación lógica y negarlo a estas alturas sería algo completamente ridículo.

Aunque pareciera obvio para todos a su alrededor, llegar a esa afirmación lo liberaba y lo hacía sentir como si nada le faltara. Tenía incluso la intención de despertar a Star y decirle cuanto la amaba justo en ese momento. Pero… prefirió dejar de lado la idea, más que nada porque ella probablemente terminaría lanzándole un hechizo en la cara por sorprenderla de repente... otra vez.

Si iba a decirle esas palabras, preferiría que fuera en un momento único, uno que siempre estuviera en su memoria por el resto de su vida. No todo el tiempo amas a una persona realmente, por lo que está bien buscar que sea algo memorable.

Sin embargo, a pesar de toda la alegría que lo invadió en eso momento… no pudo evitar tener la sensación de que algo estaba mal dentro de él, y no con sus emociones o sentimientos, sino con algo mucho más profundo de su ser… Sea lo que fuera, podía esperar hasta mañana, probablemente solo estaba cansado y necesitaba dormir, por lo que se aferró un poco a Star, mientras que ella hacia lo mismo una vez mas de forma instintiva y lentamente, dejo que el sueño lo dominara.

Probablemente… solo fuera eso lo que hacía falta…

 _ **1 hora después…**_

 _ **-¨Despierta… humano.¨-**_ Una voz siniestra se escuchó desde la mente de Marco _ **. -¨Necesito mostrarte algo…¨**_

 **-Mnngh…-** Farfullo el chico casi resoplando como respuesta.

Él se movió un poco frustrado, apenas había conseguido conciliar el sueño y ahora Lynx se había dignado en hablarle de nuevo. Estaba molesto con el monstruo por haber sido una ayuda prácticamente nula en el planeta helado. Él era consciente de las limitaciones de Lynx y las suyas, también que no debe depender tanto de él, pero se hubiera apreciado al menos algún intento de su parte, considerando de que casi mueren a manos de la extraña criatura que los atacó.

 **-Ahora no Lynx, estoy cansado…-** Respondió algo molesto desde su mente.

Pero el monstruo no contesto, lo cual es raro ya que la forma en que le respondió Marco lo hubiera considerado de lo más ofensiva posible. Pensando que solo lo estaba molestando, trato de dormir nuevamente.

Unos segundos después, volvió a escuchar la voz del monstruo, pero ahora, es la primera vez que lo escuchaba tan serio en su tono de voz, como si lo que le fuera a mostrar fuera de vida o muerte.

 _ **-Marco, esto es algo serio mocoso… Si quieres ignorarme, perfecto, pero no me hago responsable si mueres en las próximas 5 horas… al fin y al cabo, encontrar a otro discípulo que cuide a tu Butterfly será sencillo…-**_ Murmuro el monstruo seriamente y sin mucho interés.

Las palabras de Lynx resonaron como ecos en su cabeza, dándole vueltas a las mismas, especialmente la de ¨morir¨, ¨otro discípulo¨ y sobre todo, ¿alguien más protegiendo a Star en su lugar? ¿Después de lo que había reflexionado sobre ella? Ni hablar, ni en su frio cadáver dejaría que ocurriera algo así.

 **-Bien, de acuerdo, me convenciste. ¿Qué es lo que necesitas?-** Pregunto Marco de mala gana.

 _ **-Sabía que entrarías en razón chico. Te lo advertí antes, pero creo que estabas demasiado embelesado en tu Butterfly… para prestarme atención.-**_

 **-Recuerdo un poco al respecto… ¿te molestaría refrescarme la memoria?-** Respondió el chico sin recordar realmente a que se refería el monstruo.

 _ **-Es la magia que absorbiste de la abominación… aun quedaron residuos en ti… y es algo… inusual.-**_ Murmuro Lynx, como si estuviera haciendo un enorme esfuerzo y estuviera debilitado en ese momento. **-** _ **Por eso tienes que verlo por ti mismo.-**_

 **-No suenas muy bien Lynx…-** Marco se preocupó un poco al escucharlo de esa forma.

 _ **-Eso es precisamente de lo que quiero hablar, ahora entra de una maldita vez en tu cabeza, no queda mucho tiempo…-**_ Sin más que decir, la voz se desvaneció a lo profundo de su mente, esperando a que Marco pronunciara el hechizo de transporte.

 **-Todo esto me da un mal presentimiento… ¨ volo ut… cor meun ¨-**

Segundos después el chico cayo inconsciente, esta vez no fue por el sueño o el cansancio, sino por la mera acción de volver a entrar a su mente, algo que tenía bastante tiempo sin hacer.

 _ **Mente de Marco, 6:32 am.**_

El viaje a lo más profundo de su mente fue como de costumbre, muy turbulento. Tanto, que ni siquiera sus recientes experiencias con la magia lo salvaron de las náuseas, por lo que una vez que llego tuvo que reposar unos momentos para evitar vomitar. No funciono.

Estaba a punto de vomitar de verdad, pero al ver todo lo que lo rodeaba, trago por segunda vez su cena y casi se ahoga con ella. Perplejo, Marco observo casi horrorizado a su alrededor, notando exactamente a qué se refería Lynx.

Lo que fue en algún momento el espacio cristalino de su mente, ahora era por completo irreconocible. Humo de color amarillento llenaba el espacio en el suelo, como si fuera neblina, mientras que casi todo lo que fueron sus recuerdos en las paredes de su mente, ahora no eran más que cristales de color negro que se expandían por donde podía observarse. Pero lo peor de todo, eran una especie de zarcillos de color purpura que se esparcían desde el suelo del lugar, las paredes, los cristales, prácticamente todo estaba invadido por esas cosas, apoderándose de todo como enredaderas sin control. ¿Acaso era eso lo que sentía que estaba mal?

El avanzo con mucho cuidado de no tocar nada, le parecía increíble todo lo que sus ojos veían. Llego hasta cierto punto donde pudo ver a su mentor, sentado en el suelo dándole la espalda. Sus manos parecían concentrar algún tipo de magia de color negro emanando de sus manos hacia el suelo del espacio, casi parecían pulsos de energía.

Momentos después Lynx se percató de su presencia girando sus orejas, y sin dirigirle la mirada al chico hablo con él.

 _ **-Veo que te decidiste a venir humano… ¿Que tal el panorama? No es realmente algo lindo que digamos…-**_ Diciendo esto, Lynx parecía estar sumamente concentrado.

 **-¿Qué fue lo que paso aquí? ¿Qué hiciste Lynx?-** La percepción de Marco imagino que el monstruo había hecho algo en su mente, algo que se salió de control.

Entonces el monstruo comenzó a reír sarcásticamente sin perder su concentración y sin siquiera voltearse a ver al chico.

 _ **-Yo no he hecho nada… todo esto te lo hiciste tú mismo. Te lo advertí… ¿recuerdas? Lo que pasaría si seguías dejando llevar por tus impulsos...-**_

Marco se alteró un poco por la respuesta de Lynx. El también estuvo ahí, en ese momento crítico, así que debería entender el porqué de sus acciones.

 **-Estábamos acorralados, no podía usar mi magia y Star tampoco podía luchar… ¿se supone que debería haber dejado que esa cosa nos matara?-** Cuestiono Marco notablemente irritado.

 _ **-Siempre hay una salida, independientemente de la situación. En ese momento, pudimos haber elegido una alternativa más viable que absorber la energía de la abominación. Y por tercera vez, me vuelves a poner en los límites por ser tan imprudente, si esto será una costumbre tuya estoy comenzando a hartarme de ella.-**_

Después de que termino la frase, el monstruo dejo de proporcionar su magia en el suelo, al levantarse, se dio la vuelta y miro al chico directamente a los ojos. Lynx ya no se veía igual que antes.

Ahora se veía más delgado que antes, normalmente se podía notar algo de musculo en él, pero eso se había ido. Podía notar su piel algo más pálida y ceniza que antes a pesar de ser rojiza, sin mencionar unas enormes ojeras en cada uno de sus ojos. No se había percatado de eso antes debido a que el monstruo era enorme y al estar de espaldas era más difícil notar esa clase de rasgos en él.

 **-¿Cómo te ocurrió esto…? ¿Lynx?-** Pregunto Marco, ya que genuinamente se estaba preocupando por Lynx.

 _ **-Ya te lo dije, esto ocurrió por tus acciones. Me vi forzado a intervenir porque la energía de la abominación te habría destrozado, en otras palabras, fue por mí que pudiste usar esa fuerza descomunal por un breve periodo de tiempo… Aghh… Nghh…-**_ El monstruo se interrumpió a sí mismo, ya que llevo una de sus manos a su cabeza, como si tuviera una fuerte migraña.

 **-Lo que me ocurre a mi ahora no sería nada comparado con lo que te hubiera pasado a ti si recibieras esta magia de lleno.-** Después de unos segundos aparentemente maldiciendo en una lengua extraña ya que el dolor volvió, continúo riéndose un poco. -Las cosas que hago por una promesa…-

Marco se quedó pensando unos momentos por las acciones de Lynx, dejando de lado el enojo que tenía momentos atrás. Hace apenas unos cuantos segundos, él pensaba que el monstruo simplemente lo había dejado a su suerte en el planeta nevado, pero en realidad lo había protegido durante todo ese tiempo. Ahora sentía que respetaba más a Lynx, ya no tanto por ser su mentor, si no por el simple hecho de que lo salvo de una muerte segura, una que prácticamente se habría causado a sí mismo y por ende, la de Star también. El sacudió su cabeza, tratando de dejar en el olvido esa horrible posibilidad.

Un poco arrepentido de sus pensamientos, alzo su voz un poco para que el monstruo lo escuchara.

 **-Entiendo… yo… no sabía que habías hecho algo así por mí. Si de algo sirve… lamento haber dudado de ti Lynx.-**

El monstruo solo ladeo su cabeza un poco y a pesar de su delicada condición, sonrió de forma sarcástica mientras hablaba.

 _ **-Oh muchas gracias humano y no te preocupes, lamentarlo mágicamente sana todo el daño que he recibido por ti hasta ahora solo porque no quisiste escucharme, sin mencionar que he estado ralentizando los efectos de esta magia para que puedas pasar unos muy dulces momentos con tu Butterfly mientras yo me pudro aquí… en el fondo de tu mente salvando tu miserable vida…-**_

Lynx borro la sonrisa de su rostro repentinamente, mostrándose serio, y con un sarcasmo que difícilmente podría describirse, dijo las siguientes palabras.

 _ **-En serio, no hay nada de qué preocuparse Marco… Totalmente…-**_

El chico solo rodo sus ojos como respuesta y después le respondió.

 **-Quiero pensar que me llamaste para algo importante… ¿o solo fue para desquitarte conmigo?-** Murmuro el chico pensando que Lynx no hablaba en serio y solo lo estaba fastidiando.

 _ **-De hecho si… así es, fue por ambos motivos, pero ya que lo mencionas y termine de quejarme, ahora puedo decirte que ocurre exactamente.-**_

Marco lo observo por unos momentos de forma seria, preguntándose cómo es que ese monstruo podía conservar su… elocuencia… a pesar del deplorable estado en el que se encontraba.

 _ **-Veras… como podrás ver esta magia es muy problemática… porque es como la nuestra pero… más peligrosa. Es bastante inusual, porque no solo es del tipo ¨Suctus¨, sino que en lugar de tomar prestada la magia de los seres vivos, la consume a su beneficio, como podrás notar en mi cuerpo…-**_

El chico se vio un poco extrañado por la explicación del monstruo, ladeando un poco su cabeza ligeramente confundido, ya que Lynx nunca antes le había descrito como era su magia exactamente, y mucho menos que tenía una clasificación.

 **-¨¿Suctus?¨-** Pregunto Marco con duda en su rostro al no reconocer la palabra.

 _ **-Si… el tipo de magia que absorbe o succiona otras distintas, ¿no te lo había explicado ya antes?-**_ Respondió algo irritado Lynx, era más que claro que odiaba repetir sus palabras.

 **-No, no lo hiciste.-** Murmuro el chico con firmeza, cruzando los brazos.

 _ **-Oh… bueno, no es como si lo hubieras entendido en su momento, pero ya que estamos en eso te lo explicare.-**_ Después de decir eso, el monstruo volvió a sentarse, pero esta vez viendo a Marco de frente.

 _ **-Fue un poco extraño que una criatura tan vil como la que se encontraron tuviera una esencia mágica activa, y más una tan parecida a la que te había enseñado, por lo que imagine que sería un buen reto para ti. Sin embargo, al ver lo rápido que te viste en desventaja comencé a dudar sobre que era esa cosa y que diantres hacía en ese planeta exactamente. No estoy bromeando, ¨eso¨ prácticamente manejaba la misma magia que nosotros… pero…-**_

Lynx se quedó pensando unos momentos, como si recordara algo importante en esos momentos.

 _ **-Me dio la impresión, que incluso es una magia aún más antigua que la ¨ancestral¨, la misma que aprendí junto a Eclipsa hace ya muchos años y que ahora es de tu posesión. En cambio, la de la abominación era tan violenta y agresiva, que me recuera mucho a lo que fue la magia ¨primigenia¨. Pero… esta última es solo un mito o una leyenda cuando mucho, ya que no puede existir algo tan antiguo que aún viva hasta nuestros días, ni siquiera Glossaryck u Omnitraxus son tan viejos.-**_

Marco entrecerró un poco sus ojos, analizando la explicación.

 **-Ya veo… eso explica porque esa magia quemaba desde dentro, además… entiendo que Glossaryck sea viejo, el mismo lo ha dicho muchas veces, ¿pero quién es Omnitraxus?-**

 _ **-Me sorprende que no lo hayas conocido todavía, en pocas palabras, el tipo se encarga de manejar el espacio-tiempo entre las realidades, asegurándose de mantener un equilibrio en la dimensión de Mewni. Si hablamos de la Alta Comisión Mágica, es el único de ellos que me agrada.-**_

 **-¿Alta Comisión Mágica? Escuche muy poco de ellos cuando Moon nos pidió ir al planeta nevado. Ahora que lo pienso, conocí a una de los miembros de esa comisión, creo que su nombre es Hekapoo y era algo… intrigante, pero de los demás no sé nada.-**

 _ **-Vaya, típico de ella, se muestra a sí misma como alguien estricta, pero a la menor señal de bullicio es la primera en presentarse.-**_ El monstruo rasco un poco su cabeza, como si recordara algo que le molestara.

 _ **-Ella siempre me pareció una molestia, cuando la conocí trato de encerrarme en su dimensión porque simplemente no le agradaba que pasara tiempo con mi Butterfly, pero como podrás notar fallo por completo. Nunca fue muy lista, hasta creo que tú podrías hacerle frente y superar sus dichosas pruebas de las tijeras.-**_

 **-No sé de qué hablas, pero no conozco demasiado a esa chica como para opinar algo de ella.-** Marco cruzo sus brazos nuevamente, ahora con un poco de curiosidad. **-Con ella serian 2 miembros, ¿Quiénes son los demás?-**

 _ **-Solamente son 2 más, y no son muy importantes que digamos, al menos no para mí. Pero si quieres saber quiénes son, serian el canciller Lekmet y Rholumbus. El primero es una vieja cabra demonio con una capacidad de atención… pues… de una cabra, en su juventud pudo ser un formidable hechicero pero ahora, muéstrale un poco de comida y te absolvería de los peores crímenes universales en un santiamén. El segundo, es con seguridad, el mayor idiota que haya existido en el Multiverso, prácticamente para el todo lo que respire su propio aire es malvado y te cristalizaría sin pensarlo dos veces… o escuchar una segunda opinión...-**_ Lynx claramente no parecía agradarle mucho hablar sobre ellos, daba la sensación de que les guardaba mucho rencor.

 **-¿No te agradaban ellos verdad?-** Murmuro Marco notando la molestia en la voz del monstruo.

 _ **-Para que quede claro, nunca me lleve muy bien con ninguno de ellos ni con nadie. Que un monstruo pudiera utilizar magia, en especial la ancestral, les parecía una completa aberración. Y como dije antes, el único que llego a agradarme un poco fue Omnitraxus, porque era el único que no interpuso entre Eclipsa y yo…-**_ El monstruo cambio su tono de voz a una melancólica, una que Marco ya reconocía cuando él hablaba sobre su Butterfly, y ahora con lo que es su reciente relación con Star, podía entenderlo perfectamente.

 **-Debió de ser duro que no hayan aceptado tu relación con ella…-** El chico desvió un poco su vista, imaginando con empatía, como se sentía el monstruo en esos momentos.

 _ **-No tienes ni idea chico, tienes mucha suerte de que Star te haya aceptado tan fácilmente al igual que todos los que la rodean, es bueno ver que al menos eso hiciste bien.-**_

Solo por unos momentos, ambos rieron un poco, como si se tratara de viejos amigos contándose sus anécdotas del pasado.

 **-En realidad, nunca me paso por la mente llegar a algo así con Star, ella es mi mejor amiga después de todo… y bueno, una princesa…-**

Entonces, Lynx lo interrumpió, mientras mostraba un semblante serio.

 _ **-No digas tonterías humano, yo estuve en tu cabeza mucho tiempo antes de su lucha con el patético de Ludo, y te puedo asegurar de que tú ya tenías un cariño sincero hacia tu Butterfly, uno que es exactamente igual al que yo tengo por Eclipsa, así que si dices que nunca tuviste esa idea entonces estas mintiendo… o te avergüenza admitirlo.-**_

Marco miro al suelo, evadiendo un poco la pregunta pero al devolverle la vista al monstruo, lo hizo con firmeza y determinación.

 **-Puede que tengas razón, pero no ahora, después de todo lo que he pasado con Star me doy cuenta de que lo que tengo con ella es real… y no hace falta admitir nada.-**

Pero antes de que el Lynx admitiera que solo lo estaba provocando, un enorme dolor de cabeza afectó a ambos individuos, este fue tan fuerte que los obligo a arrodillarse. Frente a ellos, los zarcillos que se estaban apoderando de la mente de Marco comenzaron a crecer un poco más, expandiéndose de manera vertiginosa por todo el espacio cristalino.

Tan rápido como pudo, Lynx volvió a usar su poder en el suelo, como si transmitiera su propia magia a la mente del chico, por lo que pudo detener el crecimiento de esa magia.

 **-¿Qué…. diablos fue eso?-** Pregunto el chico cuando se recuperó del dolor.

El monstruo por su parte solo se rio un poco antes de contestar.

 _ **-Eso era precisamente de lo que quería hablar, pero creo que me distraje demasiado hablando contigo. Si antes quedaban 5 horas, ahora solo quedan 3, supongo que fue mala idea distraerse.-**_

 **-¿3 horas? No entiendo de qué estás hablando…-** Pregunto Marco un poco confundido.

 _ **-Voy a resumirlo para ti, esta magia nos está consumiendo a ambos. Por ahora soy yo quien se está llevando la peor parte, porque creí que podía controlarla pero sin mi cuerpo real, esto me supera por mucho. Si no hacemos algo para expulsar esta magia rápido… yo desapareceré… y si eso ocurre no tengo idea de lo que esta magia podía hacerte…-**_

El chico sintió un nudo en su garganta por unos momentos, ¿Lynx iba a desaparecer…? ¿Por su culpa?

Sin embargo no pudo evitar sentir miedo después de escuchar las palabras del monstruo sobre que era incierto lo que le ocurriría a él mismo.

 **-¡¿Y porque no dijiste nada al respecto desde un principio?!-** Exclamo Marco claramente frustrado.

 _ **-Porque tú preguntaste algo más y yo solo me limite a responder, sinceramente me había olvidado de la delicada situación en la que estamos ahora.-**_ Respondió el monstruo sin la más mínima preocupación.

 **-Bueno, da igual.-** Murmuro el chico recuperando la compostura. **-Quiero pensar que tienes una forma de solucionar esto… ¿o me equivoco?-**

 _ **-Por supuesto humano, en teoría, debe de funcionar. Lo único que tienes que hacer es un hechizo lo suficientemente fuerte como para que absorba toda la magia ¨primigenia¨ y puedas usar de nuevo la que te enseñe. Si todo sale bien, claro está.-**_ Murmuro el monstruo cruzándose de brazos y sujetándose la barbilla, como si dudara un poco en que la idea realmente funcionaria.

 **-Algo me dice que no estás del todo seguro, creo que sería mejor consultar esto con Star… o con Moon quizás, tal vez sepan que hacer.-** Marco se notaba un poco inseguro sobre la idea del monstruo, no es que desconfiara de él, sino que Lynx no parecía tomarle demasiada importancia a la situación.

 _ **-Ah claro Marco, como si ellas fueran unas expertas en la magia que yo mismo te he enseñado. Vamos chico, solo estarías perdiendo el tiempo en lo que ellas descubren que es lo que pasa y no podemos darnos el lujo de intenten adivinar alguna forma de ayudarte. Tu mejor opción es que ellas no se enteren por el momento y sigas mis instrucciones. Esto va más allá de lo que pueden manejar…-**_

Marco estaba prácticamente sin opciones, por lo que decidió obedecer a su mentor por esta ocasión, pero si no funcionaba… tendría que pedirle ayuda a la reina Moon, a pesar de lo que Lynx le había dicho.

 **-Bien, como tú quieras, ¿qué sugieres que haga?-** Pregunto Marco cruzando sus brazos.

 _ **-En este caso, hay que ir a un lugar apartado donde puedas usar tu magia libremente y que nadie te moleste. El lugar metálico donde te llevo tu amiga del sombrero extraño sería un buen lugar-**_

 **-¿Te refieres a Janna y la chatarrería abandonada? De acuerdo, voy en camino.-**

Entonces, Marco desapareció del espacio cristalino, mientras que Lynx siguió usando su fuerza para mantener a la magia ¨primigenia¨ bajo control. Con un semblante serio, el monstruo se veía bastante molesto.

 _ **-Las cosas por las que me hace pasar el maldito mocoso, si salimos vivos de este embrollo me cobraré todas sus ofensas y estupideces en su ¨examen final¨.-**_ Y sin más que añadir, el monstruo cerro sus ojos, mientras se envolvía de un aura purpura que expandió a lo largo de ese lugar, paralizando todo movimiento de los zarcillos de corrupción.

 _ **Habitación de Star, 6:41 am.**_

Solo tardo unos momentos en volver a tener conciencia, y abrió sus ojos poco a poco, acostumbrándose a la leve luz que se originaba de los primeros rayos de sol. Apenas estaba amaneciendo y Star aún seguía aferrada a él. Con mucho cuidado de no despertarla, él se escabulló con lentitud fuera de su alcance, hasta que pudo salir de su cama. Por un momento pensó que sus padres ya se habrían percatado de que él estaba ahí con ella, pero como normalmente nunca revisan sus cuartos al salir a trabajar, imagino que ellos simplemente asumieron que estaba en su propia habitación, además de que era domingo y era normal que él no se despertara temprano, una vez más, sus antiguas manías lo salvaban de estar dando explicaciones, pero pensó que no debería abusar de su suerte. Mucho menos ahora con la peligrosa situación en la que estaba.

Se levantó en silencio de la cama de Star, con sumo cuidado para evitar despertarla, por suerte, él había dormido con sus zapatos deportivos aun puestos, por lo que no le tomo mucho tiempo prepararse para salir. Tomo su característico abrigo rojo, y cubrió su cabeza con la capucha, y justo antes de que saliera por el balcón de la habitación, giro unos momentos para observarla.

Ella se veía tan pacífica y tranquila en ese momento… de verdad dormir con ella había sido suficiente para que olvidara lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior.

Entonces, él se acercó un poco de forma cariñosa y acaricio levemente su cabello. Ahora mismo quizás ella podría ayudarlo con su problema, pero no tenía el corazón suficiente como para despertarla, considerando lo mucho que ella disfrutaba dormir actualmente.

 **-Volveré pronto… Star…-** Murmuro el chico en voz baja.

Una vez más se dio la vuelta dirigiendo su vista a la terraza y activo el ¨manto¨ en su cuerpo, pocos segundos después, corrió con la suficiente agilidad para no hacer ningún tipo de ruido, saltando fuera de su casa. Por su parte Star, aún estaba profundamente dormida, y de forma instintiva, tanteo con sus manos su propia cama, buscando señales del cuerpo de Marco. Sin embargo, al no encontrarlo, tomo la sabana con la que se cubría y envolviéndose en ella.

 **-No… No te vayas Marco…-**

 _ **Chatarrería abandonada, 6:50 am.**_

A Marco no le tomo mucho tiempo en llegar teniendo en cuenta que el lugar no estaba tan lejos de su casa, pero se sentía exhausto, ya que de algún modo el ¨manto¨ que había invocado era el más fuerte que cualquier otro que haya hecho en el pasado, pero casi sentía que lo estaba consumiendo, probablemente sea las consecuencias de las que hablaba Lynx. Para que esa magia no lo agotara demasiado, desactivo sus poderes para que pudiera caminar sin ningún problema. Exploro un poco el abandonado lugar para que no lo interrumpieran y se detuvo en un lugar lo suficientemente abierto como para que pudiera utilizar cualquier hechizo.

Una vez que tomo posición en la mitad de ese espacio y se llamó a Lynx.

 **-Bien, ya estoy aquí Lynx, ¿ahora qué?-**

Un eco resonó en la mente de Marco, primero, sonaron como quejidos, los cuales poco a poco si distorsionaron para forma la voz del monstruo.

 _ **-Primero necesitamos vaciarte de esa magia que está dentro de ti, así podrás absorber la de tu ambiente nuevamente y en teoría… debería de ayudarnos. Hay que intentar primero tu hechizo más poderoso, ¨Illuminantem¨. ¿Crees que podrás hacerlo tú solo?-**_

EL chico recordó que ese hechizo solamente lo había hecho una vez, durante su lucha contra Tom.

 **-No estoy muy seguro de eso Lynx… ese hechizo me costó demasiado trabajo, y eso que fue con tu ayuda.-** Murmuro el chico aun tratando de procesar la situación.

 _ **-¿Te molestaría intentarlo al menos? Te recuerdo que a ambos no nos queda mucho tiempo y no es muy sensato de tu parte gastarlo en tus inseguridades.-**_ Exclamo molesto el monstruo, pero sin perder la seriedad.

 **-De acuerdo, de acuerdo… lo hare…-**

Entonces Marco cerro sus ojos e intento recordar nuevamente todo lo bueno que le había ocurrido hasta ahora. Al principio, apareció la imagen de Star durmiendo junto a él, y pudo incluso sentirla a tal punto, que ella le transmitía toda la calma y serenidad del mundo. Poco a poco el chico creo un tornado de magia luminosa, al mismo tiempo que levitaba unos cuantos metros del suelo.

 **-Esto parece prometedor chico, sigue así.-** Felicito el monstruo a Marco.

Mientras más se concentraba, mayor era la magia acumulada y el tornado seguía creciendo. Lynx por su parte sentía que la magia ¨primigenia¨ estaba siendo expulsada lentamente. Pero por algún motivo, el tornado comenzó a girar en sentido contrario y se tornó de un color amarillento enfermizo. Antes de que pudiera decir algo, Marco comenzó gritar desesperadamente aun con los ojos cerrados.

En la mente del chico, sus preciados recuerdos ahora se estaban quemando frente a sus ojos, Star… su familia, todo lo que le importaba; y desde la más profunda oscuridad, volvió a aparecer la imagen de la abominación, como si saliera del fondo de su propia mente. Todo el espacio cristalino que había en su cabeza se expandió para convertirse en una estepa, seca y sin vida. También una especie de cielo nublado se creó de la nada, mientras que caían truenos, relámpagos y una lluvia torrencial, todo sobre la abominación frente a él.

Pero no fue lo único que vio, poco a poco salieron más de esas ¨cosas¨ desde el abismo del suelo y por medio de portales de las nubes, comenzaron a rodearlo, sin dejarle ninguna escapatoria. Ahora eran cientos de ellas y todas mostraban sus filosos dientes hacia el muchacho, pero no lo atacaron, de hecho simplemente se quedaban ahí, como si lo observaran, lo cual era aterrador ya ninguna de esas cosas tenia ojos.

Marco no entendía nada de lo que veía, el creciente miedo que tenía no lo dejaba pensar racionalmente por lo que se quedó paralizado. Derrotar a una de esas cosas fue lo más difícil que había hecho en su vida, ahora que estaba rodeado por tantas de ellas se sentía completamente derrotado. Intento mantenerse en calma, una parte el mismo aún se mantuvo racional, intentándole decir que eso era una simple ilusión.

Pero lo último que observo en ese momento puso en duda todo lo demás…

A través de la tormenta y de las nubes, una brillante luz roja comenzaba a filtrarse, una que cubría a las abominaciones y estas parecían fortalecerse frente a la misma. Lentamente un agujero se creó en la mitad como si fuera el ojo de un huracán… iluminando con más fuerza a las bestias frente a él.

Algo extraño comenzaba a descender del cielo de su propia mente… pero antes de que pudiera observar que fue exactamente esa cosa… algo desvaneció la imagen frente a él y lo obligo a recuperar la conciencia.

Poco a poco, Marco volvió en sí, pero él estaba tirado en el suelo mientras que Lynx intentaba llamar la atención del chico, asegurándose de que estuviera bien.

 **-¿Qué...? ¿Qué sucedió?-** Pregunto Marco bastante desorientado, casi olvidando la visión de hace apenas unos momentos.

 _ **-Veo que te recuperas rápido chico, la magia ¨primigenia¨ intento apoderarse de ti hace unos segundos, por suerte pude detenerla un poco… pero, ahora nos queda menos de una hora… creo que deberíamos de pedir ayuda a la reina… aunque creo que será inútil.-**_ Murmuro el monstruo con desgane.

 **-Lo que vi… ¿también lo viste tu Lynx?-** Murmuro Marco aun con fragmentos de la visión en su cabeza.

 _ **-¿Ver qué? Estaba demasiado ocupado defendiéndote de esa magia, no tengo tiempo de ver como alucinas muchacho, será mejor que lo olvides y regresemos a tu casa.-** _ El monstruo se escuchó un poco cortante con sus palabras y el tono de su voz.

Marco se quedó pensativo unos momentos, pero eso fue interrumpido por un agudo dolor que cubría la mitad de su cuerpo. Con bastante dificultad, el volvió a levantarse.

 **-El ¨Illuminantem¨ casi funciona, podía sentirlo… ¿qué fue lo que salió mal?-** Pregunto el chico sosteniendo su brazo izquierdo como si estuviera roto.

 _ **-No estoy seguro humano, creo que fue el hecho de que tu magia no es lo suficientemente ¨pura¨ o puede que no te hayas esforzado lo suficiente, como para llegar a lo ¨profundo¨ de la misma.-**_

Entonces, al escuchar precisamente esas palabras, Marco tuvo una idea.

 **-¿Solamente hace falta eso? ¿Pureza?-** Pregunto el chico para asegurarse de que lo que pensaba pudiera funcionar.

 _ **-Si… pero es solo una estimación, no estoy del todo seguro de que podría funcionar exactamente.-**_ Respondió el monstruo sin estar muy convencido de sus propias palabras.

 **-Vale la pena intentarlo… pero necesitare a Star…-**

 _ **-Por mi está bien, igual nos queda menos de una hora, así que has lo que quieras. Pero si no lo logras, recuerda… todo esto es tu culpa.-**_ Entonces la voz del monstruo se esfumo entre los pensamientos de Marco.

 **-Como tú digas Lynx…-** Respondió el chico volviéndose a poner la capucha y activando el ¨manto¨, probablemente por última vez. Puede que ese estado de su magia acelerara el proceso de corrupción, pero ya no tenía nada que perder considerando el tiempo, al menos, sea lo que sea que le sucediera, podría al menos ver a Star por última vez...

 _ **Casa de los Díaz,**_

 _ **Habitación de Star, 7:16 am.**_

La luz del amanecer ya había entrado dirigiéndose directamente a la cara de Star. Ella en acto reflejo cubrió su cabeza con sus sabanas para evitar levantarse antes de tiempo, y con más razón si habían trasnochado desde la lucha en el planeta Nix, necesitando descansar lo más posible. Ella retorció un poco su cuerpo, moviéndose de un lado a otro, intentando encontrar el mejor ángulo para que la luz del sol no la molestara. Pero fue inútil, sentía que entre más se movía más fuerte era la luz solar en su rostro. Hastiada, se levantó de su cama de un salto, maldiciendo a cualquiera que haya dejado las cortinas de su habitación abiertas.

Pero justo cuando pensaba en eso, sonrojando las marcas de sus mejillas, recordó que Marco estaba durmiendo con ella. Mirando a su alrededor, trato de buscar alguna señal del chico, pero no encontró nada, ni siquiera su abrigo favorito, aunque, por algún motivo, algo le decía que él estuvo allí hace no mucho tiempo y había acariciado su cabello.

Entonces, sentándose en su cama, paso su cabello entre sus manos, imaginando que Marco, solo se quedó con ella el tiempo suficiente para que pudiera dormir tranquila y después volvió a su habitación. Sonriendo, pensó un poco en las acciones del chico.

 **-Él puede ser bastante tierno si se lo propone…-** Murmuro la princesa, justo antes de que un sonido seco se originara en el balcón, se escuchó como si alguien hubiera aterrizado ahí.

De forma ágil, ella desenfundo su varita apuntando directamente al balcón, aunque su mano aun temblaba un poco, probablemente porque aún tenía en su mente la batalla contra la abominación. Inmediatamente, frente a ella cayo de rodillas alguien con un abrigo rojo y encapuchado. Reconocería ese atuendo donde fuera.

 **-Marco… no es un buen momento para bromas…-** Murmuro la rubia guardando su varita, pero notando algo raro con el chico, este seguía de rodillas, no se levantaba. **-Oye… ¿estás bien?-**

Él se levantó lentamente quitándose la capucha de la cabeza y mostrándole una enorme sonrisa.

 **-No… no lo estoy en realidad, apenas llegue a tiempo.-** Murmuro el chico con un tono de voz decaído y desanimado.

 **-¿De qué hablas Marco? Yo te veo… algo extraño…-** Al decir esas palabras, pudo ver que el ojo izquierdo de Marco brillaba con un tono purpura, casi como su fuera metálico.

 **-Algo está mal conmigo, Lynx dice que fue la energía de la abominación, resulta que es algo antigua y peligrosa. Da igual, nos está consumiendo a ambos, pero él se está llevando la peor parte, si Lynx desaparece, no sé qué pasara conmigo.-** El chico recargo su peso en la pared de la habitación, mientras que bajaba lentamente y quedar sentado en el suelo.

 **-Sabía que no estabas bien, ¿por qué no dijiste nada antes?-** Ella se acercó al chico y tomo su mejilla con cariño, con la voz más comprensiva del mundo.

 **-Porque esto va más allá que la magia normal, además, Lynx y yo intentamos algo que casi funciona, pero creo que lo empeoramos.-** Al decir esas palabras, el chico desvió su vista

 **-Espera, llamare a mi madre, ella sabrá que hacer…-** Entonces, intento dirigirse al espejo comunicador pero Marco la tomo del brazo y la atrajo hacia él.

 **-No hay tiempo Star, por la magia que use para volver aquí, ahora me quedan menos de 20 minutos.-** Murmuro el chico viéndola a los ojos.

Ella lo observo igual, pero pudo notar una leve marca de color blanco en el cuello de Marco, parece que hay más cosas malas de las que aparenta.

 **-Marco, quítate el abrigo.-** Hablo ella sin vacilación.

 **-¿Qué…?-** Respondió el chico confundido, sin entender muy bien porque ella quería eso.

 **-Quítate el abrigo, ahora. No me obligues a quitártelo yo.-** La voz de estar se escuchaba firme por completo.

El por su parte, un poco sonrojado, no sabía porque ella le pedía algo así, pero como si su cuerpo la obedeciera, el lentamente se quitó el abrigo y dejo al descubierto parte de sus hombros. Entonces Star se llevó las manos a la boca al ver algo extraño en el muchacho.

Basándose en sus hombros y su brazo izquierdo, gran parte de su piel había cambiado a un color blanco opaco, casi muerto. El chico no presto mucha atención a ese detallo, imaginaba desde antes que algo así pasarías.

 **-Sea lo que sea esto debemos pararlo, dime por favor… ¿qué fue lo que funciono antes Marco?-** Star comenzaba a desesperarse, pero intento mantener el control.

El chico tardo un poco en responder, le estaba costando trabajo respirar y concentrarse, pero aun lucía un poco normal.

 **-Hace falta, magia pura… desde lo más profundo de la misma, según Lynx, eso eliminara la corrupción.-** Después de decir esto, ambos ojos brillaron de un color purpura, para que pocos segundos después se oscurecieran por completo y comenzó a reírse un poco. **-Pero creo que ya es demasiado tarde para eso…-**

 **-¡Espera! ¡Aun puedo ayudarte! Magia pura, profunda… ¡Solo tengo que excavar profundo con mi magia y estarás bien!-**

Sin tiempo que perder, Star cerró sus ojos y se concentró, tenía que recordar la misma sensación que tuvo cuando saco a Marco de su closet. Esa era la única salida. Star se esforzó cada vez más, pero no podía repetir lo mismo que había hecho antes, por lo que se desesperó aún más.

 **-Está bien Star, aprecio que lo intentes pero no te esfuerces más. Quiero pedirte un favor…-** Murmuro el chico de forma lúgubre.

 **-¡No quiero oírlo!-** Respondió ella concentrándose aún más, hasta el punto en que comenzó a dolerle la cabeza pero sin ningún resultado.

 **-Si me convierto en algo como la cosa del planeta nevado, no sé si siga siendo yo, así que por favor… acaba conmigo de antes de que eso ocurra…** \- Marco pauso un poco, como si hubiera pensado mucho sus siguientes palabras. **-Star, disfrute cada momento contigo… yo… yo…-**

 **-¡NOOO!-** Ella grito con desesperación, mientras que una magia por completo blanca la envolvía y hacia que sus ojos brillaran del mismo color. Sin decir nada más, mágicamente atrajo a Marco hacia ella con sus manos, haciéndolo flotar. Él estaba tan impresionado que no pudo decir nada más, a pesar de que ya había aceptado su lúgubre destino.

Acercándose cada vez más a la princesa, ella lo abrazo mientras flotaban en el aire y de forma suave, lo beso en los labios. El contacto con ella transfirió la magia pura rápidamente por todo el cuerpo del chico desintegrando por completo la corrupción, por último, la magia llego también a los ojos de Marco y estos brillaron del mismo color que los de Star. El aura que los envolvía siguió creciendo, hasta que exploto en un enorme destello que cubrió por completo la habitación y hasta podía verse a varias cuadras a la redonda.

Desde la mente de Marco, los zarcillos que estaban a punto de cubrir todo a su paso, estos de desintegraron con el poder de Star, y no quedo nada más que cenizas de ellos.

Cuando la luz termino de brillar, ambos aun abrazados bajaron lentamente hasta que Star toco el suelo primero y después lo hizo Marco. Ella termino sentada en el suelo y el chico acostado en su regazo.

Pocos segundos después, ambos abrieron sus ojos y se observaron mutuamente. Ella aun estando preocupada se acercó un poco más al rostro de Marco para asegurarse de que estuviera bien.

 **-¿Cómo te sientes ahora Marco?-** Pregunto la princesa, tomando la mejilla del chico con su mano suavemente.

El chico observo su mano unos segundos y después pregunto en su mente a Lynx si todo estaba bien, el monstruo, bastante sorprendido por lo que acababa de presenciar, se limitó a decir un muy seco ¨si¨.

 **-Mucho mejor, eso parece… gracias a ti. Siéndote franco, yo ya me daba por muerto…-**

A Star no le gusto escuchar esas palabras, por lo que se acercó un poco más a Marco.

 **-No vuelvas a utilizar la magia de un enemigo, si la necesitas, compartiré la mía contigo las veces que haga falta… solo… prométeme que no te arriesgaras otra vez así por favor…-** Entonces lo abrazo tan fuerte como pudo en su pecho, mientras que el devolvía el gesto con la misma fuerza.

 **-Te lo prometo Star…-** Respondió el chico, avergonzándose un poco de que casi se había rendido hace unos momentos y aferrándose a ella, una vez más, ella le había salvado la vida.

Entonces, se abrazaron con más fuerza, disfrutando cada segundo de su cálida compañía, nuevamente habían engañado a la muerte y sobrevivido a lo peor… juntos.

Después de esto, el lazo que lo unía ya no eran solo los sentimientos que se tenían mutuamente, ni su sólida amistad, ahora compartían un poderoso lazo mágico que los volvería prácticamente inseparables, porque uno era parte del otro, desde un nivel mucho más profundo, uno que hasta Lynx pudo notar, con una enorme nostalgia en su corazón.

Desde la mente del chico, el monstruo pudo ver los restos de la magia que corrompía al chico y a él mismo, pero lo que más llamo su atención fue la magia que emano de Star, una que aun dejaba un cálido y agradable rastro en ese pequeño espacio donde vivía ahora.

Con unas muy leves y casi imperceptibles lágrimas en los ojos, Lynx murmuro.

 _ **-Esa niña… es una verdadera Butterfly… tiene la misma esencia que Eclipsa…-**_

Entonces, ligeramente avergonzado por mostrar brevemente esa única parte de él que solo su Butterfly conocía, seco sus lágrimas para sonreír un poco y murmuro para si mismo.

 _ **-Realmente te extraño Eclipsa… y voy a encontrarte, aunque sea lo último que haga…-**_

 _ **FIN DEL CAPITULO.**_

He aquí el siguiente cap, este término por ser un poco más corto, ya que nuevamente tuve demasiadas ideas al hacerlo pero no me decidía por cuales incluir, así que termine cortando mucho material pero será incluido en otros capítulos a futuro.

Por cierto, saldré de vacaciones por unos días, por lo que estaré algo inactivo durante ese tiempo, pero cuando regrese, primero tendré listo el segundo capítulo de mi segunda historia (por si alguien la ha leído) y también la continuación de esta misma.

Ahora me gustaría estar un poco más al contacto de las personas que dejan review en mi historia, por lo que adoptare la costumbre de responderlos al final de los capítulos, así que para cualquier pregunta que tengan de la historia, pueden dejar el review y con mucho gusto contestare todas. Comenzando por los reviews del cap anterior.

 _ **SugarQueen97:**_ Muchas gracias, tu opinión significa mucho, fue un poco complicado añadir a los nuevos personajes, ya quería que fueran un poco más acordes con Toffee, porque he añadido bastantes personajes que son prácticamente aliados de Star y Marco. (Steena y Darío son un ejemplo) Asi que no quería dejar al pejelagarto solo, y mucho menos con lo que le ocurre en mi historia. En cuanto al anciano, quería dar precisamente esa sensación a los lectores en cuanto llegaran a esa parte, pero… confieso que tenía unos planes distintos para esa escena.

En realidad, el plan original que sería una familia entera de monstruos la que pereciera a manos del descontrol de Toffee, niños incluidos… Por lo que pensé que eso sería algo sádico incluso para mi estilo de escritura xD. Así que pensé en una alternativa que fuera igual de impactante pero que no fuera tan hardcore, por lo que un anciano llenaría perfecto el papel. Con lo demás, siéntete libre de opinar lo que quieras, incluyendo mis errores, así estoy seguro de que puedo mejorar aún más la historia, cualquier opinión es válida, además que supongo que adivinaras de quien tome la inspiración para contestar reviews. xD

 _ **Byakko Yugure:**_ Por supuesto que pude actualizar hermano, en cuanto tuve tiempo libre me sentí inspirado al igual que ahora. Con lo del sueño, técnicamente acertaste con las dos opciones, aquí lo interesante es ver cuál de las dos sucede primero. Por cierto en el sueño, aquí Marco no es el único que cayó en la oscuridad… asi que en capítulos a futuro voy a remarcar esos pequeños detalles. También, la magia que he manejado con Marco y Toffee es algo que he querido marcar como algo ¨inestable¨ por lo que es obvio que el chico de la Tierra pueda utilizarla mejor (en teoría, porque lentamente se está viendo afectado por la misma en cuanto a su personalidad), ya que Lynx ayuda más de lo que aparenta y como te habrás dado cuenta, es algo que remarque en este capítulo. Por cierto, deje una leve explicación de esa escena del anciano jefe un poco mas arriba por si te saltaste el comentario, puede que me limitara un poco ahí para no verme muy sádico, pero créeme cuando te digo que cuando llegue el momento, no me voy a tentar el corazón nuevamente xD.

Tranquilo viejo, sé que esa clase de escenas de ¨permitidos¨ cómo tú dices, emocionan al público en general, pero al no interesarme mucho esa clase de temas no serán algo de lo que escriba en mi historia. Algo MUY distinto es jugar con lo sugestivo como has visto en capítulos anteriores, ya que es muy divertido saber que malpensarían las situaciones jajaja. Por último, no es nada personal contigo xD, pero Lynx se involucrara más lentamente en la historia, ya que mantenerse al margen y dejar actuar a Marco por su cuenta le está comenzando a costar como viste en este capítulo, por lo que lo verán más presente en el futuro.

 _ **Thenotoriginalwritter:**_ Ah política, nunca fue un gran tema de debate por lo que no me sorprende que a tu profesor no le interesara impartirla. Me honra tus palabras, pero como mencione en el comentario anterior, estaba inspirado xD. Además no te apures, todos aquí en fanfiction tenemos nuestro propio método de escritura, todo es cuestión de que tanto quieras compartir y que tanto tiempo le inviertas a la escritura. Por ejemplo, adoro escribir, pero recientemente me apetece más jugar videojuegos que recientemente estoy descubriendo. Titanfall 2 es lo más glorioso que he jugado en la última década xD.

En cuanto al concepto del pueblo, fue algo que quería mostrar desde hace mucho, una perspectiva distinta que se tiene de los monstruos en este caso. También imagine que una comunidad de ex - criminales que se cuidan los unos a los otros seria perfecta para que Toffee encontrara nuevos ¨aliados¨. Y lo digo entre comillas ya que no estarán precisamente contentos por la muerte de su líder.

 _ **Alexby14:**_ Me alegra un poco ver que por fin, alguien entendió una de mis referencias, ya que un 40% de mi historia esta formadas de ellas, sin embargo, como me estoy basando en obras de hace 20- 30 años, no puedo esperar que adivinen todas, pero la de Milo la hice regalada xD. En realidad pensaba hacer una anagrama con su nombre y el concepto de un escorpión seria el mismo, pero originalmente el nombre seria Ilom, pero me dije a mi mismo que quizá la estaba ocultando demasiado. Además Laerze se refería a él como ¨alguien más fuerte que una armadura¨ por lo que eso también pudo darte una idea.

 _ **AdventurerHeart:**_ Me alegra que te guste mi historia, trato de mejorarla día con día. Hablando de referencias, ¿tu comentario y tu nickname hacen referencia a Hora de Aventura? Hace mucho tiempo que no he visto la serie, por lo que puede que me equivoque.

 _ **AnikaSukino 5d:**_ Créeme, la historia va para largo así que tendrás que leer mucho más xD. Agradezco tu comentario, trato de cuidar mucho los detalles, ya que tomo a Stephen King como inspiración a la hora de escribir y no te preocupes, continuare con la historia hasta el final.

 _ **Sin dejar a nadie atrás, también incluyendo a los nuevos seguidores y marca de favoritos, agradezco a:**_

 _ **Diego Silver, Kuroi to Tamashi, Alexby14, DRABETSX, Carlos9505,Anikasukino 5d, DARK MAGICIAN,DarkMindVoid, Alen06,Gabriel shokida, shadowpirata, Alison Doolin, Aliteru, Sherry uwu,Paulina RQ,Valdrox 312,ErickSmoke91,LibyLive, Reguluz, truenorifico, Rogue Soul 98, ZeroTK, blacking,socram1 , Ashuragod, luchan99 , Izzi2866,ElRomanceroNica93 , GEMITHA0208, TheNotOriginalWritter ,alexdaugtheofposaidon , Cerezo de la Luna Haruna, Damaris Torres , c.d.e.g 98, isabellasc 2305, flowerforever355, Beta36, DairaB, 09, DavidCofficialWriter, Ghost Prime XIII, Hiyori-Yudai, Homura Li, Huachi-Sama, Ivonne365, Julivs, LenientSmg, LitaChat96, Lucky Ted, Midway23, Majestic Yokai Fauntleroy, MarcyBask, Meepy Writer, Mefistoteles, Noobsterblock, Rizel Iwaki, Sinon1308, Tsukiyomi Sora, Xenon666,abrilmillet, andrew579, , etherias dragneel, harunalin8767, ianavila12, Jmdrg, jocuda, kronos93lrt, poriqui158, rociobeluibarra, sakurassakurita, chars 1000, 606 Grace, Leonardo Leto, LitaChat96, LizzGaby, MarcyBask, NeoRenek, Rven910, thaisguiso, entre otros.**_

 _ **Muchas gracias por todo el aguante, su apoyo y paciencia.**_

 _ **Atte. Torikami Riuzak**_


	20. Crisálida

_**Capítulo 20: Crisálida.**_

¨En lo profundo de esa oscuridad que miraba, durante mucho tiempo permanecí allí, preguntándome, dudando, _**temiendo…**_ soñando sueños que ningún mortal jamás se atrevió a soñar antes.¨ _**Edgar Allan Poe**_

 _ **Casa de los Díaz, Habitación de Star, 7:39 am.**_

 _ **25 días después del incidente Bon Bon.**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **Perspectiva de Star…**_

Seguían abrazados, no parecía importarles mucho que ya estuvieran de esa forma por bastante tiempo. Marco paso por un enorme peligro desconocido que se fue tan rápido como llego. Sea lo que sea que haya sucedido con él y Lynx ahora… ya había pasado.

Por unos momentos, Star pensó en que fue una mera casualidad que ella expulsara la magia ¨pura¨ o como Glossaryck la llamaba, aquella que se obtiene al excavar profundo. Recordó con desgane lo que Marco le había dicho casi segundos antes de que explotara por la impotencia.

 _ **¨Si me convierto en esa cosa, por favor acaba conmigo…¨**_

A ella la envolvió un potente escalofrió a lo largo y ancho de su espalda, la idea de hacer algo así le parecía inconcebible, y mucho menos tratándose de Marco, habían pasado por demasiado juntos y por un giro extraño del destino, terminaron siendo pareja. Ella se sentía demasiado feliz por como su relación progreso de esa manera y deseaba internamente que durara toda la vida…

Pero considerando como sucedió todo hace escasos 5 minutos… ¿Qué habría sucedido si no hubiera sido capaz de liberar su magia? ¿En que se habría convertido él si Lynx desapareciera? ¿Habría tenido que verse obligada a luchar contra Marco…? Y esta vez no era como un juego inocente o práctica de entrenamiento como hace poco lo habían hecho, si no que sería una lucha real en la cual tendría que quitarle la _**vida**_ a su mejor amigo, su muy querido mejor amigo y… prometido… ¿Por el bien de los demás…?

De nuevo, el fuerte escalofrió recorrió su espalda por el lúgubre pensamiento, simplemente era algo por completo y llanamente imposible. La duda ante las posibilidades podía consumir su cordura en cualquier momento. Ella sacudió un poco su cabeza en negación, no podía imaginarse enfrentando a Marco de esa forma, ni siquiera en esa delicada situación que acababan de experimentar.

Ella no se inmutaría por luchar, mucho menos contra algún enemigo que amenazara su vida o la de su gente, después de todo eso hacen las reinas de su dimensión y por eso había sido entrenada toda su vida. Pero se vio totalmente vulnerable cuando la abominación apareció frente a ellos, todo porque se parecía… solo un poco… a sus anteriores pesadillas.

 **¨Nada de eso es real, tengo que olvidarme de todo… Solo fue un maldito sueño…¨** Pensó Star para sí misma e instintivamente abrazo más fuerte a Marco y el respondió de la misma manera.

Pero lo que sucedió con ellos fue completamente real…

Él volvió a correr con el peligro y cargo con las consecuencias en sí mismo, a pesar de que todo estuviera en su contra... solo para protegerla. Marco se había tomado muy en serio su papel de Guardián, lo cual la hacía sentir un poco mejor… pero esto ya era demasiado. Cada vez que se enfrentan a algo el chico se balanceaba entre el filo de la vida y la muerte, solo que en esta ocasión casi sufre un destino peor que la muerte misma, todo porque ella fue incapaz de mostrar la fortaleza y tenacidad que la caracterizaba. Tuvo miedo, incluso más que aquella vez cuando Marco casi muere a manos de Toffee por segunda ocasión. Odiaba ver que el chico corriera tantos riesgos por ella, incluso llego a comprender el porqué del enojo de Jackie antes.

Y no era enojo en realidad, sino más bien impotencia… Impotencia de ver como un ser querido se arriesga tanto y no poder hacer nada al respecto, por lo que se hartó de esa sensación rápidamente y algo le quedo bastante claro después de lo que vivieron.

Debía volverse más poderosa, en todo sentido y bajo cualquier **costo**. No dejaría nunca más que Marco volviera a luchar solo, ni mucho menos arriesgue su vida por ella en cada oportunidad que tuviera. De ahora en adelante lucharían juntos contra cualquier enemigo o abominación que se cruce en su camino.

Pensando un poco en su nueva decisión, no pudo evitar recordar cómo era todo antes de que Marco obtuviera sus poderes. Sus vidas eran mucho más sencillas y lo peor que les podía ocurrir era un día aburrido. Sinceramente, no se arrepentía por el rumbo que tomaron sus vidas actualmente, pero si extrañaba lo inocente y divertida que era la realidad para ellos.

Ahora todo parecía una constante pesadilla…

 _ **Perspectiva de Marco…**_

Él podía sentir como la magia pura fluía de un lado a otro a través de su cuerpo de manera vertiginosa, casi teniendo una sensación parecida a lo que describían como una descarga eléctrica. Sin embargo, la corrupción mágica que lo estaba torturando poco a poco dejo de hacer efecto en él. Sea lo que sea que haya hecho Star, estaba funcionando de maravilla. También podía recordar breves imágenes en su cabeza de lo que vio antes de que la corrupción comenzara a consumirlo, pero la mayor parte de ellas eran borrosas y confusas. Lo que si tenía claro fue que vio cientos de _**abominaciones**_ como la que enfrentaron en el planeta nevado, solo que todas estas se cernían sobre la luz de una muy extraña _**estrella roja**_ que caía desde el cielo.

El recordaba también lo mucho que eso se parecía a las pesadillas de Star… ¿tendran algo que ver lo que vio en ellas? Si lo recordara con claridad, quizás lo sabría.

Pero ahora había algo más importante, y no algo malo como se esperaría por jugar con magia desconocida, sino algo más significativo. Ahora estando ahí, abrazándola, sintiendo como eliminaba cada rastro de la ¨magia primigenia¨ de la que hablo Lynx hace pocos minutos, también sentía como la misma esencia de Star se fundía con la de él, a tal punto que solo lo podría describir como un vínculo muy profundo con ella.

Podía sentir su alivio por saber que él estaba bien, pero también sentía todo el miedo y la desesperación que llego a tener por no saber qué hacer realmente, por no poderlo ayudar tan rápido como ella quisiera. Incluso ahora podía sentir que en esos mismos momentos, ella comenzaba a dudar de si misma… solo un poco. Parece que de algún modo, sus capacidades sensoriales llegaron a tal punto que podía sentir lo mismo que las personas que estaban cerca de él. O quizás sea solo su imaginación, de cualquier forma, era una sensación embriagante.

Sin dejarse llevar demasiado, también podía sentir el alivio de Lynx, quizás porque él no desapareció en el último minuto. Podía distinguir las sensaciones de Star y Lynx como casi si se trataran de sabores.

Con ella, parecía como si fuera un muy dulce subidón de adrenalina, listo para explotar. Pero justo ahora, se sentía decaída… triste. No le gustaba que ella estuviera así. Por otro lado, Lynx daba la impresión de un fuerte sabor metálico, algo parecido al sabor de tu propia sangre cuando llegas a probarla por accidente. Sin embargo, justo ahora, había una variante muy melancólica en él, podría jurar que incluso estaba llorando…

Paro su mente por unos instantes, aun procesando lo que acababa de pensar. La idea de ver a Lynx llorando era algo tan bizarro que no podía siquiera imaginárselo. Desde que lo conocía, el monstruo siempre se mantuvo con una faceta indiferente, pero desafiante. No parecía ser el tipo de _**persona**_ que se deja llevar por sus emociones, simplemente suena a algo contrario.

Dejando de lado la sensación que le transmitían Star y Lynx, había algo más también en él. Era una sensación parecida a lo que es su magia actual, pero diferente al mismo tiempo, no sabría cómo explicarlo del todo, después de todo solo había aprendido a usar lo que Lynx le enseño. Hasta el enfrentamiento con la abominación, él no tenía ni idea de que también podía controlar otros tipos de magia.

Como si la ¨ancestral¨ no fuera suficiente problema, quizás podría consultarlo con el monstruo de su cabeza en otro momento, por ahora… debía asegurarse de que ella este bien.

Star acababa de salvar su vida una vez más, es lo menos que podía hacer.

 _ **Casa de los Díaz**_

 _ **Habitación de Star, 7:51 am.**_

La temprana luz de la mañana comenzó a filtrarse por la habitación de Star, hasta tal punto que alcanzo la espalda de Marco. Usualmente la luz solar sería algo bien recibido, pero al estar tan cerca el verano la temperatura era más alta de lo normal, por lo que comenzó a molestarle. Sin embargo, no soltó a Star en ningún momento, seguía aferrado a ella temiendo de que hubiera un efecto secundario en la magia que libero, pero al sentir que ella también se aferraba a el de la misma forma, sintió que estaba bien de algún modo. Pero aun así debía asegurarse…

Lentamente, él se separó un poco de Star para verla de frente, tomando su mejilla para verla directo a los ojos.

 **-Oye… ¿Estas bien?-** Pregunto Marco arrugando un poco la frente en señal de preocupación.

 **-Debería preguntártelo yo a ti… casi me matas del susto.-** Respondió Star un poco molesta, pero mostrándose mucho más relajada. **-No sabía que te estaba ocurriendo…-**

 **-Ya estoy mejor, hasta me siento de maravilla, pero tú…-** Marco observo poco a poco el rostro de Star, pausando lo que estaba por decir.

A pesar de que habría dormido bastante bien la durante la noche, Star volvía a tener esa apariencia sumamente cansada, como si se hubiera mantenido despierta durante varios días enteros. Además de que volvía a mostrar ojeras, él podía distinguir un ligero tinte purpura en las mismas, un color que poco a poco se desvanecía, como si el mismo cuerpo de Star también estuviera desechando restos de la magia ¨primigenia¨.

Ahora que se daba cuenta, mirando a su alrededor todo podía verse con más… color. Y de algún modo más brillante. No es como si estuviera alucinando o algo parecido, pero podía distinguir todo con una mayor nitidez y claridad como nunca antes lo había hecho. Algo parecido a cuando el activaba el ¨Manto¨ y sus sentidos se multiplicaban, pero ahora se sentía como si fueran una parte de él. También observo sus brazos, ahora estos habían recuperado por completo su color original, sin ninguna clase de rastro de… lo que fuera que le estaba sucediendo. Pero ahora, no sentía nada. Es como si esa sensación latente de sus poderes se hubiera esfumado por completo junto con la corrupción. Y si bien estaba aliviado de que su vida ya no estaba en riesgo, comenzó a preocuparse por esa sensación. ¿Star había borrado también su magia heredada? Sin embargo, a pesar de que ya no sentía su propia magia, aun podía sentir la presencia de Lynx dentro de él, lo cual lo hacía sentir un poco mejor, si algo había ocurrido podía pedirle a Lynx que restaurara sus poderes.

Mientras tanto, Star lo miraba con curiosidad, asegurándose de que Marco no lo estuviera afectando algo más, pero todo parecía estar en orden con él. Pero contrario al chico, ella se sentía horriblemente agotada, a tal punto que casi no se sentía con la fuerza necesaria para levantarse siquiera. Pero lo intento de todas formas.

Ella se aferró del chico, para apoyarse en él y ponerse de pie. El súbito movimiento lo saco de sus pensamientos e instintivamente intento ayudarla. Pero ella lo detuvo, haciendo una seña con su cabeza indicándole de que estaba bien. Débilmente pudo ponerse de pie, era obvio de que esa transición de magia la había afectado, hasta sus piernas temblaban y Marco nunca la había visto hacer eso.

 **-¿Segura que estas bien? No me agrada verte de esa forma.-** Murmuro el chico sin quitarle la vista de encima, temiendo de que fuera a caer en cualquier momento.

 **-Pfft tranquilo, ¡estoy bien! Solo… necesito, estirar las piernas un poco…-** Respondió Star con confianza, pero aún se veía muy débil.

Camino un poco para acostumbrarse y ganar algo de fuerza sobre la marcha. Todo iba bastante bien, hasta que mientras avanzaba, por la misma debilidad que tenía tropezó con sus propias piernas y Marco se precipito hacia ella para ayudarla. Intentando sostenerse de algo, Star se aferró a un enorme mueble donde guardaba varias cosas, entre ellos libros y en su mayoría, armas punzantes, como espadas, hachas y algunos mazos de guerra. Como no pudo sostenerse del mismo, ella cayó al suelo y el mueble a su lado se tambaleo hacia ella, hasta que comenzó a caer, con todo y objetos punzantes. Instintivamente intento sacar su varita para detener el peligro, pero ella había olvidado que estaba en su cama. Ahora mismo se encontraba indefensa contra algo que ella misma provocó. Al ver como todas esas armas caían sobre ella, intento usar su brazo como protección para al menos reducir un poco el daño.

Pero… algo completamente inesperado ocurrió frente a ella…

Marco tomo suficiente velocidad para ponerse frente a Star y alzo su mano para protegerla antes de que cayera todo encima de ambos. De repente, una extraña luz plateada surgió de la mano de Marco, formando una especie de espiral en forma de torbellino casi del mismo tamaño que él mismo. Entonces esa energía atrapo todo lo que estaba cayendo, incluyendo el mismo mueble enorme y pesado. Todo lo que cayó en ese sifón mágico quedo suspendido en el aire, como si anulara por completo la gravedad de todo lo que tocara. El chico se sorprendió bastante porque nunca antes había utilizado algo como eso. También Star estaba asombrada, y un poco aliviada al ver que no fue herida por sus propias armas de una forma tan tonta. Al mismo tiempo, Marco no tenía ni idea de lo que acababa de hacer, pero sea lo que fuera que había hecho, era una señal de que conservaba sus poderes, lo cual lo alegro bastante.

 **-¡Wow! Marco eso es asombroso… ¿Desde cuándo puedes hacerlo?-** Exclamo Star dudando al ver como todas las armas flotaban como si fueran plumas.

 **-En realidad, no tengo i…-** El chico no tuvo oportunidad de terminar su frase cuando se le ocurrió cerrar el puño con la mano con la que creo el peculiar hechizo.

La energía plateada se contrajo y luego se expandió de manera explosiva, provocando que todas las armas y el mueble salieran disparados hacia el techo con la velocidad de una bala. Todas las armas quedaron incrustadas en el techo, pero por lo pesado del mueble, este atravesó el techo sin ninguna clase de problema, dejando caer algunos escombros. Sin tiempo que perder, Marco tomo a Star abrazándola y salto hacia un lado para evitar que los restos del techo les hicieran daño. Ambos rodaron un poco por el piso, y al final, de algún modo Star término encima de Marco, en una posición un tanto comprometedora…

Pero sin dejarse llevar por ninguna clase de morbo ni vergüenza, lo primero que hicieron fue asegurarse de que no estuvieran heridos.

 **-¿Estas bien? ¿No te paso nada?-** Preguntaron ambos chicos al unísono, intentando ver a través del polvo que los escombros provocaron.

Viéndose el uno al otro de arriba abajo se aseguraron de que no hubiera algún daño y después suspiraron un poco, aliviados porque ninguno de los dos tenía heridas. Star por su parte sonrió mirando el agujero del techo.

 **-Vaya, nunca había visto un hechizo como ese... parece bastante útil.-** Hablo Star colocando una de sus manos frente a su rostro para cubrirse del sol matutino que entraba desde el agujero.

 **-En realidad… no estoy muy seguro de cómo lo hice, de hecho, ni siquiera se sintió como la magia que he usado antes.-** Murmuro Marco, sintiendo como esa magia aun fluía dentro de él.

 **-¿A qué te refieres Marco?-** Pregunto Star con curiosidad, quedándose sentada aun encima del chico sin mucha preocupación.

 **-Bueno… ¿por dónde empiezo? Usualmente la magia que uso se siente como si fuera rígida e inflexible, pero mejora todo lo que puedo hacer, como saltar muy alto o usar fuerza bruta. En cambio, esta magia se siente mucho más ligera y tranquilizante...-** Respondió Marco observando como en la mano que utilizo para ese extraño hechizo, aún quedaban rastros brillantes de la misma magia.

 **-Si me lo preguntas a mí, parece más destructiva que la que usabas antes…-** Murmuro Star cruzándose de brazos, refiriéndose de manera obvia lo que ocurrió con su techo.

Marco no presto mucha atención al comentario de Star, ya que estaba ocupado viendo sus propias manos, en la izquierda, tenía los restos plateados, en la derecha, sus habituales partículas de color purpura.

 **-Creo que puedo conservar ambas; sé cuál es la fuente de la magia ¨ancestral¨, pero esta… no estoy muy seguro de donde el saque… tal vez debería…-** El chico volvió en sí de sus pensamientos poco a poco, prestándole más atención a ella, mientras que su cara tomo un color rojizo de golpe y su corazón se aceleraba a la misma velocidad.

 **-Eh… Star…-** Murmuro de manera tímida, casi inaudible. Por algún motivo que aún no entendía, Marco apenas se dio cuenta de que Star estaba encima de él, y no precisamente de una manera fácil de explicar, ya que cualquiera que los viera en esa posición simple y llanamente pensaría mal. Lo peor es que ella no mostraba alguna intención de moverse o de tener idea de lo problemático que sería para ellos si sus padres los encontraban así, especialmente después de cierta platica que tuvieron en el pasado. Ella por su parte, aún observaba el destrozo de su techo y el chico pudo escuchar brevemente que ella se preguntaba a donde habrá ido a parar su mueble. Marco pensó varias formas de pedirle a Star que debería moverse para evitar algún malentendido. Aunque ahora que lo pensaba mejor, si sus padres estuvieran en casa ya se abrían alarmado por el mueble que salió disparado desde el techo de Star, y los problemas hubieran comenzado desde mucho antes. Realmente agradecía que sus padres siempre partieran muy temprano por sus propios negocios.

Sin embargo, a pesar de estar a salvo, la situación no dejaba de ser bochornosa para el…

No es que no le gustara, ni mucho menos. Es más, realmente le agradaba que ella estuviera tan cerca de él, pero preferiría evitarse esa clase de situaciones por ahora, no es precisamente lo más adecuado del mundo tener esos ¨pensamientos¨ justo después de casi morir… o desaparecer, o lo que sea que le pudo haber ocurrido después de que la corrupción se apoderara de su cuerpo.

Marco aun nervioso, junto el valor necesario para poder decir algo.

-Star… si no te molesta, podrías…- Murmuro el chico en voz muy baja, casi inaudible.

Entonces, el comunicador móvil de Star sonó desde su cama interrumpiéndolo y llamando la atención de la princesa, ella se levantó poco a poco, aun con dificultad porque no se había recuperado del todo, pero si lo suficiente para llegar a su cama. Marco suspiro un poco al no tener que decir nada más y ahorrarse explicaciones.

En cuanto llego, abrió el comunicador y se dio cuenta de que quien llamaba era Janna. Eso era una verdadera sorpresa, ella no se caracterizaba por ser una persona matutina.

 **-¡Janna Banana! ¿A que le debo el honor de tu llamada?-** Respondió Star entonando su voz como si estuviera cantando. Claramente ella recupera su fuerza y vitalidad muy rápido.

 **-Ehhh… si, me despertó hace poco un ruido fuerte fuera de mi casa…-** Janna respondió con la voz llena de cansancio, no parecía haber dormido mucho. Probablemente debió desvelarse leyendo artículos de ocultismo por internet o quizás jugando videojuegos violentos de zombis. Paro un momento su voz mientras bostezaba, después continuo.

 **-… y cuando salgo hay un enorme mueble estrellado en mi patio. Usualmente no me importaría, pero reconocí que era uno de los que tienes en tu habitación, tienes suerte de que mi familia tiene el sueño pesado. Por cierto… ¿estas practicando magia explosiva otra vez y no me invitaste?-** Janna aún se escuchaba cansada, pero aun así no evito emocionarse por la idea, de vez en cuando explotar algo en mil pedazos la ponía de buen humor.

Star un poco nerviosa trato de cubrir la bocina del comunicador, evitando que Marco escuchara algo al respecto, no se suponía que él debía saber eso aun. Para mala suerte de la princesa, la nueva magia de Marco mejoró los sentidos normales del chico sin la necesidad de activar magia en él, ahora podía escuchar prácticamente todo a 10 metros a la redonda. Marco por su parte solo entrecerró sus ojos un poco, enfocándose en la conversación, mientras se levantaba un poco del suelo para sentarse.

 **-Nooo, no sé de qué hablas Janna. ¿No me estarás confundiendo con alguna otra princesa mágica que conozcas?-** Respondió Star con un tono un poco forzado. Claramente ella había mejorado mucho en la magia, pero seguía siendo terrible para disimular.

 **-¿Qué? ¿Pero si tu…?-** Ella pauso unos momentos antes de continuar. **-Ah… ya veo, Marco está contigo. Bueno da igual, ¿Qué tal la han pasado este fin de semana?-** Hablo de una forma medio respetuosa, aunque usualmente solo habla de esa forma con Star y Jackie.

La pregunta la paralizo, era increíble todo lo que habían pasado en menos de dos días, por lo que le fue difícil responder la pregunta, sin revelar demasiado, no quería que Janna también se preocupara por ambos, por más increíble que eso pueda sonar.

 **-Ha sido… complicado. Pero estamos bien, de hecho…-** Star pensó en algo rápido para desviar la atención de la ladrona en potencia. **-Fue Marco quien lanzo el mueble fuera de mi cuarto, parece que ahora tiene trucos nuevos.-** Respondió Star alegremente, después de todo a Janna le gustan ese tipo de cosas.

 **-¿En serio? Vaya, casi había olvidado que el chico seguridad ahora es mágico también, ¿o debería llamarlo chico ¨oscuro¨?-** Hablo la pelinegra bromeando.

 **-¿Chico ¨oscuro¨?-** Pregunto Star un poco confundida, nunca había escuchado que llamaran a Marco de esa forma.

 **-Sí, ya sabes… el aura siniestra, la apariencia intimidante y los brillantes ojos purpura que muestra cuando se envuelve en esa magia. Si me lo preguntas, se ve mucho mejor así. No digo que su forma normal sea mala, pero definitivamente prefiero la nueva.-** Respondió Janna sin prestar mucho interés, un poco dormida. Parecía como si sus gustos hablaran por ella.

 **-Aja…-** Murmuro la princesa, mientras que sus ojos azules tomaban una ligera tonalidad verdosa.

 **-Oye, ya que estoy despierta, ¿no quieren hacer algo más tarde? Escuche de una nueva película de terror, en internet dicen que es bastante buena.-**

 **-Bueno…-** Star dudo un poco por el ofrecimiento, ya habían pasado por demasiadas cosas en un muy corto lapso de tiempo, en especial Marco. Ahora quizás lo mejor sería descansar.

Ella alzo su vista hacia el chico, a punto de hablar para llamar su atención y preguntarle su opinión, pero no pudo decir nada ya que Marco asintió con su cabeza, como si hubiera leído su pensamiento. (Aunque en realidad había escuchado cada palabra de la conversación.)

Quizás una película es lo mejor para reducir la tensión…

 **-De acuerdo Janna, creo que estaría bien, ¿cuándo nos vemos?-**

 **-En el centro comercial, a medio día hay un cine nuevo ahí y dicen que sus palomitas son las mejores… veré si puedo invitar a más personas, ¿no les importa cierto?-** Por la forma en que lo decía, parece que ella lo haría de todas formas.

 **-Si… si, entre más seamos mejor.-** Star hablo no muy convencida.

 **-Excelente, tratare de dormir unas horas más y los veré allá…-** Entonces cuando Janna despertó por completo noto un pequeño detalle intimo respecto a ellos dos, y como es típico de ella se los hizo notar.

 **-Espera un segundo… ¿Qué está haciendo Marco contigo tan temprano? ¿Acaso se portaron traviesos anoche?-** Murmuro de una forma claramente maliciosa.

 **-Adiós Janna, nos vemos en el cine…-** Respondió Star de forma seca antes de colgar.

 **-¡Oye! ¡Esper…!-** La chica no pudo terminar de hablar.

Una vez que colgó, guardo el comunicador en su vestido suspirando un poco y dirigió su vista a Marco, pero vio que su cara estaba tan roja como un tomate. Parece que de alguna forma que ella aun desconocía él pudo escuchar la conversación.

 **-¿Estas bien Marco?-** Star se acercó ágilmente al chico, parece que ese pequeño lapso de tiempo había recuperado toda su energía.

 **-No me agradan las insinuaciones de Janna…-** Respondió el chico tratando de calmarse.

 **-A mí tampoco, aunque no las entiendo muy bien…-** Murmuro Star con una media sonrisa.

 **-¿En serio?-** Marco parecía un poco sorprendido.

 **-Si… solo sé que un chico no debe estar en mi habitación bajo ninguna circunstancia, creo que es una costumbre tanto en Mewni como en la Tierra por lo que hablaron tus padres antes, pero si eres tú, no hay tanto problema… aunque mi madre solía decir…-** Sin previo aviso, el semblante de Star se paralizo en seguida y unos segundos después reacciono de una forma violenta.

 **-¡POR TODAS LAS REINAS DE MEWNI! ¡MI MAMA NO SABE QUE VOLVIMOS A LA TIERRA!-** Dijo Star casi gritando.

Marco por su parte solo alzo una ceja, mirándola extrañado.

 **-¡Tenemos que decirle sobre lo que ocurrió! -** Exclamo Star dirigiéndose al espejo comunicador.

 **-Espera… ¿crees que es sensato hablarle sobre lo que encontramos allí? Creo que eso la preocuparía más de lo que ya está…-** Murmuro Marco levantándose del suelo mostrando un semblante preocupado, claramente sabía algo que Star aún no.

 **-Lo sé, pero no tenemos opción, se suponía que era algo sencillo y resulto en un poblado masacrado por ¨algo¨… Ella debe saberlo.-** Respondió ella, caminado hacia el espejo comunicador.

 **-No solo fue ese pueblo Star… creo que fue todo lo que vivía en ese planeta…-** Hablo Marco con un tono lúgubre en su voz.

 **-¡¿Qué?! ¿Cómo sabes eso?-** Exclamo Star, alarmada de que la situación era mucho más grande de lo que imaginaba.

 **-La magia que utilizo también sirve para detectar fuerzas de vida, ya que esa es la fuente de mi poder. En pocas palabras, cuando llegamos a la mitad de la ventisca yo… no podía sentir nada. Ni siquiera el más mínimo movimiento, todo estaba horriblemente vacío. Creo que la ¨cosa¨ que encontramos de algún modo provoco eso, y si yo no la hubiera matado, nos habría hecho exactamente lo mismo a nosotros...-** Murmuro Marco con un notable pesar en sus ojos.

Ambos adolecentes tragaron saliva por lo cerca que estuvo esa posibilidad.

 **-Sin mencionar lo que te ocurrió esta mañana…-** Añadió Star, bastante preocupada.

 **-Si… sobre eso, definitivamente preferiría no hablarle de lo que me ocurrió… Apenas me tiene confianza ahora, como para arruinarlo diciéndole que puedo prácticamente robar magia y que fuiste tú la última…-**

Star se quedó callada unos momentos. El ambiente entre ellos comenzó a tensarse un poco.

 **-Pero fue necesario… te pudo pasar algo horrible si no hacíamos algo…-** Respondió ella sin arrepentimiento.

 **-Y a ti también si no aprendo a controlarlo bien, mira… solo hay que decirle sobre la ¨bestia¨ y que envié a alguien más para que lo vea por ella. Además, no creo que pueda ver nieve en mi vida otra vez sin sentir pánico y orinarme en los pantalones.-** Al decir esto, Marco hizo una mueca graciosa, mientras sonreía.

Ella rio un poco de forma nerviosa y ligeramente forzada, tenía exactamente el mismo temor que Marco, pero el hecho de que él lo dijera como una broma ayudo a que se relajara. Después de toda esa parecía su intención.

 **-Bien… voy a llamarla ahora.-**

Entonces, Star se dirigió hacia su espejo comunicador. Reviso en la contestadora de la misma si su madre se había adelantado dejándoles alguna clase de mensaje. Aparentemente no fue así. Busco rápidamente el contacto de su madre y la llamo de inmediato.

El espejo sonó un par de veces, pero nadie contesto. A ella le parecía extraño ya que usualmente su madre dejaba algún mensaje pregrabado o al menos su padre contestaría. Sin embargo, nadie contesto. Considerando lo que habían vivido hasta ahora, Star comenzó a preocuparse y en su mente pensó que algo grave estaba ocurriendo en Mewni.

Como si de una medicina se tratara, Marco ambos brazos alrededor de Star desde su espalda y la abrazó cariñosamente, calmándola de inmediato.

 **-Tranquila, recuerda que la última vez que la vimos estaba muy ocupada, y puede que aún lo este. ¿Por qué no esperamos hasta más tarde, después de ir con Janna al cine? Si ella sigue sin responder podemos usar tus tijeras para ir a Mewni directamente y ver qué sucede.-**

Star suspiro un poco, le alegraba que Marco aun conservara esa distintiva habilidad de ser la voz de la razón.

 **-Ok… espero no llegar a eso.-** Murmuro Star cerrando los ojos.

 **-Después de este ajetreo, no creo que quieras dormir de nuevo… ¿Qué tal si preparo el desayuno?-** Dijo él ofreciéndose amablemente.

 **-Solo si yo te ayudo Marco...-** Respondió ella, sujetando los brazos de Marco que la envolvían cariñosamente, mientras que de forma lenta, se liberó del abrazo y camino fuera de su cuarto.

 **-¿Y arriesgarme a que incendies la cocina otra vez?-** Bromeo el chico mientras la seguía.

 **-Nah, yo ya no hago esas cosas, aunque… por si las dudas, no prometo nada.-**

 _ **Varias horas después…**_

 _ **Centro Comercial de Echo Creek, 12:16 pm.**_

 _ **Fuente Principal.**_

A ambos chicos no les tomo demasiado tiempo llegar al lugar acordado, incluso se podría decir que lo hicieron mucho más rápido de lo que acostumbraban, considerando que se entretuvieron un poco reparando el techo de Star. Pudieron haberlo hecho mucho más rápido con magia directa, pero necesitaban hacer tiempo ante de encontrarse con Janna.

Después de la abundante comida del desayuno, tanto Star como Marco tenían energía de sobra, por lo que decidieron hacer una carrera al centro comercial como cuando empezaron a practicar juntos. Asegurándose de que sus poderes mágicos no se habían perdido por completo, Marco pudo desplazarse saltando de casa en casa para ganar velocidad. Sin embargo, no pudo invocar de nuevo la magia ¨de plata¨, al menos no parecía ayudar mucho a la movilidad como lo hacía la magia ¨ancestral¨ de Lynx. En cuanto a ella, todo signo de debilidad quedo en el pasado y volaba velozmente con sus propias alas sin mucho esfuerzo.

Aunque la forma en la que los dos se movían era bastante llamativa, a la gente de Echo Creek no parecía sorprenderles demasiado que ese par estuviera casi volando por las calles. Parece que todo el tiempo que Star estuvo en esa ciudad termino por acostumbrar a la gente del lugar, después de todo, ella casi todo el tiempo luchaba con monstruos que salían de la nada, causaba mágicas explosiones que podían verse a kilómetros de distancia y una que otra inocente destrucción de propiedad de parte de la enérgica princesa, por lo que era de esperarse, que el chico que siempre la acompañaba en algún momento también terminara siendo mágico. Por lo menos, eso era lo que pensaba las personas que vivían en Echo Creek y que de una forma u otra, habían convido con esas situaciones a diario.

Al final, llegaron bastante temprano al lugar, casi una hora antes de lo acordado, por lo que tuvieron tiempo de explorar un poco y buscar algunas cosas que necesitaban, especialmente Marco, aprovechando la visita al centro comercial. Marco compro una nueva sudadera gris, (ya que la mayor parte de las que usaba se habían dañado en sus aventuras anteriores y en la tienda se habían agotado las rojas) y también unos zapatos deportivos de color negro más resistentes de los que solía usar antes, ya que él mismo podía jurar que su anterior calzado comenzaba a gastarse de tal manera que en cualquier momento se despedazarían.

Star por otro lado, tenía ropa de sobra tanto en casa de los Díaz como en Mewni, así que ella intento buscar algo que pudiera ayudarla a mejorar su control con la magia. Sintiéndose un poco tonta, recordó que en la Tierra no encontraría nada de eso, quizás necesite volver a visitar Misión Compras en algún momento, así que solo compro un refresco para calmar la sed.

Unos minutos después se encontró con Marco, mientras estaba sentado frente a una fuente decorativa en el interior de la plaza. Por lo que pudo ver, el chico consiguió ropa nueva.

 **-¿Conseguiste lo que necesitabas Marco?-** Pregunto Star mientras tomaba un sorbo a su bebida.

Pero Marco no respondió, solamente estaba encorvado y observaba el suelo, parecía pensativo. Ella imagino que él no la había escuchado por el bullicio de la gente de ese lugar, después de todo era fin de semana y medio mundo hace sus compras en esos días.

 **-Mewni llamando a Díaz, ¿me copias?-** Hablo bromeando Star acercándose a él y toco su hombro para llamar su atención. Usualmente el respondería con algo gracioso, pero siguió observando el suelo sin reaccionar, lo cual preocupo a la princesa.

 **-No es gracioso, ¿estás bien?-** Murmuro ella dejando su bebida al lado del chico y tomo su rostro con ambas manos, intentando averiguar que pasaba con él. Un miedo latente en ella comenzó a surgir, pensando que Marco pasaba por alguna secuela de lo que había ocurrido en la mañana.

Al verlo de frente y directamente a los ojos, ella se asustó. Los ojos del chico, apagados e inexpresivos, miraban el vacío sin ninguna clase de dirección. Incluso Marco ahora mismo parecía un muñeco de trapo por lo fácil que Star podía moverlo. Tratando de mantener la calma, ella intento recordar algún hechizo de reanimación que su madre le había enseñado antes. De algún modo ella lo intuía, lo que sea que le haya ocurrido a Marco en la mañana aún seguía afectándolo, y debía hacer algo para que regresara en si… pero una parte de ella comenzaba a dudar y a desesperarse. ¿Qué tal si ya era demasiado tarde y ni siquiera se dio cuenta? ¿Qué tal si…?

Entonces, sacándola de sus pensamientos, escucho un sonido gutural proveniente de Marco.

 **-¿Estas…? ¿Roncando?-** Hablo Star recuperando la compostura y casi golpeándose a sí misma mentalmente por haber exagerado demasiado, pero ya no había necesidad de preocuparse por nada. Con Ludo y Toffee fuera del mapa, ya no habría quien los amenazara. Puede que en esta ocasión Marco no durmiera lo suficiente y sea por eso que se comportó así, quien sabe desde que horas habrá estado despierto.

Entonces sacudió con fuerza al chico, lo suficiente para que reaccionara pero no tanto como para que se le dislocara el cuello.

 **-¿Huh…?-** Alcanzo a decir Marco cuando Star termino de sacudirlo mientras recuperaba el sentido.

 **-Uff Marco, pensé que tu cerebro se pudrió o algo así…-** Respondió Star sonando irritada y unos momentos después, tomo la mejilla del chico con suavidad y hablo con un todo de voz igual de suave.

 **-Pero bueno, estas bien y me alegra que lo estés…-**

Ambos se observaron por unos instantes, hasta que Marco interrumpió el silencio.

 **-Disculpa, no era mi intención preocuparte, pero ocurrió algo muy extraño. Termine más rápido de lo que pensaba, así que vine aquí para ver hablar con Lynx y asegurarme que siguiera intacto. Pero el no respondió, en su lugar, sentí un sueño enorme y no supe que ocurrió después, hasta que tu llegaste.-**

Star se cruzó de brazos, mientras pensaba un poco al respecto.

 **-Bueno… últimamente cuando nos ocurre algo, me has contado que Lynx no te habla por un tiempo. Creo que el necesita más tiempo que nosotros para recuperarse. Lo que no entiendo es porque te quedaste dormido. ¿Crees que fue Lynx?-**

 **-Ni idea, al menos cuando él hace algo dice porque… Pero esto fue muy repentino, no estoy seguro si fue el.-** Respondió Marco, intentando encontrar alguna respuesta por lo que le ocurrio.

 **-Si necesitas descansar más, podría llamar a Janna y decirle que mejor iremos otro día…-** Murmuro Star sacando el comunicador de su bolso.

 **-No… no, no, está bien, en serio. Después de todo lo que ocurrió, necesito distraerme y una película me viene como anillo al dedo.-**

 **-Ok… vámonos entonces que ya es tarde, Janna debe de estar esperándonos ahora mismo.-**

 **-No te preocupes, siempre llega tarde, no sería ella si no fuera así.-**

Entonces, ambos adolecentes se fueron con mucha prisa del lugar, incluso Star olvido por completo su refresco.

 _ **Entrada al Cine Bright Sun.**_

 _ **Dentro del centro comercial de Echo Creek, 12:32 pm.**_

A pesar de que era fin de semana y también una novedad, no había mucha gente en el cine, considerando que siempre se llenan los durante esos días. Probablemente sea que todas sus películas se estrenaron hace unos días y prácticamente todo el mundo ya las había visto. Sin embargo, el lugar no dejaba de ser llamativo. Para empezar era enorme, se podían distinguir adornos dorados a lo largo y ancho del lugar. Podría parecer un lugar elegante y caro, pero por dentro era como cualquier otro cine de Echo Creek.

Entre las pocas personas que había en ese momento, Janna estaba recargada en una pared cerca de la entrada, usando su habitual vestimenta, salvo que en lugar de una falda amarilla, ahora usaba unos shorts negros de mezclilla, largos hasta la rodilla, los cuales estaban obviamente rotos a propósito. Ella ahora en lugar de escribir textos desde su celular, ahora se distraía con un extraño juego de cristales.

Momentos después, llegaron Star y Marco, mientras la saludaron amablemente, mientras que ella de mala gana guardaba su teléfono móvil para saludarlos igual.

 **-¿Qué les sucede? ¡Llevo décadas esperándolos!-** Exclamo Janna claramente molesta.

 **-¡Perdón! Estábamos ocupados hace poco…-** Respondió Star un poco apenada. **-Por cierto, ¿no dijiste que invitarías a alguien más?-**

 **-Si, en realidad… solo llame a Jackie, me dio pereza invitar a alguien más. Además, ella estaba en una práctica de patineta con otros amigos… ¡pero ese no es el punto!-**

 **-Oye, pensé que llegarías tarde, no sabíamos que estabas aquí desde antes…-** Añadió Marco interrumpiéndola, completamente sorprendido de que ella llegara temprano. Usualmente Janna es el tipo de chica gótica que no respeta ni las leyes de la física, apareciendo de la nada en algunas ocasiones.

 **-Duh… Le hago eso a medio mundo, pero no a Star.-** Murmuro la pelinegra cruzándose de brazos. **-Además, se supone que tú odias llegar tarde, por lo que es tu culpa que no llegaran cuando se los dije. De seguro con ¨ocupados¨ se refieren a que se estaban besuqueando por ahí. Digo… no tiene nada de malo, pero al menos avisen que llegaran tarde. ¡Ya nos perdimos la función de las 12:20!-**

Tanto Star como Marco se sonrojaron al mismo tiempo por el comentario.

 **-N…nosotros no hicimos nada…-** Respondió Star sonando nerviosa.

 **-El hecho de que seamos pareja, no significa que hagamos algo así todo el tiempo… Solo compramos algunas cosas que nos hacían falta.-** Murmuro Marco seriamente, afirmando la situación para que no malpensaran de la misma.

 **-¿Es en serio? Que raros son ustedes… Da igual, está por empezar la función, ahora me deben palomitas extras por hacerme esperar.-**

 **-De acuerdo, como quieras…-** Respondió Marco dándole unos 20 dólares a Janna. **-Solo también consigue algunas para nosotros.-**

 **-¡Trato hecho!-** Al decir eso, la pelinegra prácticamente arrebato el dinero de las manos de Marco a una velocidad invisible al ojo común, y rápidamente se dirigió a comprar las golosinas.

 **-¡Espera! ¡No nos has dicho que película vamos a ver!-** Exclamo Marco tratando de llamar la atención de Janna.

 **-Pueden ver la cartelera cerca de la entrada, se llama** _ **El ataque de los caminantes lunares**_ **.-** Sin decir nada más, la ladrona en potencia se coló en una fila, frente a alguien que estaba distraído hablando con otra persona.

Tanto Star como Marco se miraron mutuamente, mientras que encogían los hombros por el comportamiento de su amiga. Si era extraña y a veces causaba problemas, pero aun así la querían mucho. En lo que Janna compraba las golosinas, Star fue la primera en acercarse a la cartelera, ya que con Marco se acercó un hombre preguntando donde estaban los baños, así que el chico estaba distraído intentando adivinar donde estarían.

Había unas cuantas películas que por lo que mostraban los títulos, se veían coloridas y llamativas. Pero ninguna coincidía con el título. Observó los títulos en orden, de arriba hacia abajo intentando encontrar el correcto. Al final, lo encontró, casi al final de los mismos que mostraban más arriba. El titulo se distinguía de los demás por tener las letras de un color rojo opaco, simulando el mismo color de la sangre, lo cual es un detalle que se esperaría de una película de terror.

Sin embargo, un poco más debajo de las letras, había una imagen _**precisa**_ y a color… de algo que Star recordaría por el resto de su vida.

 **-No… no puede ser…-** Murmuro ella casi enmudecida.

Una vez que Marco encontró por mera casualidad el baño y ayudo a sujeto de antes, regreso con Star. Cuando la miro, ella estaba de frente a los carteles publicitarios de pie y sin moverse, daba la impresión de que algo capto su atención. Entonces, en ese momento, la sensación de la magia ¨plateada¨ volvió a él mismo de manera vertiginosa, devolviéndole la capacidad de sentir las emociones de Star.

Entonces se alarmo y miro a sus alrededores en busca de algún peligro… porque lo que ella tenía ahora era terror absoluto.

No entendía porque Star sentiría algo a si precisamente en ese lugar, las películas de terror no le afectaban mucho, ya que desde que era pequeña ya había enfrentado toda clase de monstruos. Debía ser algo más lo que la estaba afectando.

Lentamente se acercó a ella, tratando de no sorprenderla, y a medida que lo hacía, se dio cuenta de que estaba temblando. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de ella, pudo darse cuenta de que estaba temblando, sus ojos azules cambiaron a un verde brillante, y estos se enfocaban en una de las carteleras.

 **-¿Estas bien? ¿Qué te ocurre?-** Pregunto Marco, mostrando una clara angustia en su rostro, mientras que la tomaba de los hombros.

Pero Star no respondió, siguió viendo hacia el frente casi sin parpadear, mientras que una de sus manos torpemente intento desenfundar su varita sin éxito.

Marco comenzó a sentirse frustrado, ¿qué era lo que Star vio como para que la dejara en ese estado? Tratando de descubrir que había causado esta situación, es se dio la vuelta para ver las carteleras. A juzgar por la dirección que ella seguía mirando sin importar que Marco estuviera enfrente, era hacia abajo. Entonces cuando localizo el nombre de la película que verían con Janna, y observo lo que _**exactamente**_ estaba ahí… pudo entenderlo todo. El miedo de Star estaba más que justificado e incluso el mismo comenzó a temblar un poco.

Ahí… bajo el título de la película, estaba la imagen del monstruo principal persiguiendo por una cueva a unos adolescentes como en cualquier otra cinta cliché del mismo tipo. Pero ese no era el problema…

El problema era que el monstruo tenia exactamente la misma apariencia de la Abominación que enfrentaron en el planeta Nix, hace escasas hora. Todo era idéntico… el enorme tamaño, el aspecto alienígeno, el color de piel amarillenta enfermiza y las enormes garras que lo caracterizaban. Pero por sobre todo, como si no fuera suficiente, también coincidía que era una bestia sin ojos y que desde la boca asomaban unos dientes filosos como si de un tiburón se tratara, sin mencionar la saliva purpura y viscosa que emanaba de la misma.

Sin saber si era su mismo miedo o que Star lo podía compartir con él, ambos comenzaron a revivir en sus mentes lo horrible que fue su pelea con esa bestia y lo cerca que estuvo de liquidarlos. El primero en calmarse fue Marco, porque estaba más que seguro que esa cosa ya no podía hacerles daño, el mismo se había encargado de que así fuera. Era increíble que vieran algo exactamente idéntico en la Tierra, por lo que Marco pensó que estaba frente a la coincidencia más cruel que alguna vez haya visto.

Pero parece que Star no tuvo tanta suerte, ya que cuando su temblorosa mano alcanzo su varita, esta inmediatamente apunto a la pared con toda la intención de destruirla, mientras que sus ojos adquirían esa tonalidad verdosa que Marco conocía muy bien. Rápidamente él la abrazó evitando que ella pudiera lanzar en hechizo.

 **-¡Esta bien! Está bien… yo estoy aquí, tranquila… es solo una imagen… no te hará daño, te lo prometo…-** En ese momento la abrazo más fuerte, para que pudiera reaccionar.

Poco a poco, los ojos de Star volvieron a la normalidad, al igual que todo lo demás en ella. Pronto recobro el sentido y miro alrededor para asegurarse de que no haya lastimado a alguien por error. Entonces al ver que no destruyo nada, sus ojos se cristalizaron, mostrando leves rastros de lágrimas en los mismos. No quería llorar, no quería mostrarse débil por algo tan insignificante como una simple imagen, por lo que con una de sus manos limpio las lágrimas de su rostro y devolvió el gento a Marco.

 **-Marco…-** Murmuro ella con la voz un poco quebrada.

 **-¿Si?-** Respondió él tratando de sonar lo más comprensivo posible.

 **-No quiero ver esa película…-** Al decir esto, ella hundió su rostro en el pecho del chico.

Aunque era muy poca, la gente alrededor se enterneció un poco por la escena. Algunos pensaron que la película que esos adolecentes miraron debía ser realmente aterradora para dejar a alguien de esa forma, pero poco a poco dejaron de prestarles atención a esos jóvenes. Lo que nadie sabía es que ellos vivieron una pesadilla en carne propia.

Segundos después, Janna apareció cargada de palomitas, refrescos y golosinas, a tal punto que difícilmente podía ver lo que estaba frente a ella. Pudo localizar a sus amigos y se acercó a ellos sin tirar ni un solo gramo del delicioso botín que tenía entre manos. Al darse cuenta de la manera en que estaban abrazados, ella inmediatamente detecto que estaban así por miedo y no uno cualquiera; toda su vida lo había estudiado por lo que era sencillo darse cuenta, pero le parecía ridículo que estuvieran así sin siquiera haber visto la película. ¿O quizás había algo que ella no sabía aun?

 **-Oigan chicos… ¿qué pasa? ¿Saben que la película es dentro de las salas verdad?-** Murmuro ella tratando de mejorar los ánimos, pero no funciono.

Rápidamente, Marco saco las tijeras dimensionales del bolsillo de Star y abrió un portal en medio del lugar. Entonces la tomo en sus brazos y estuvo a punto de entrar por el mismo, pero se detuvo a hablar con la pelinegra.

 **-Lo siento Janna, tal vez… te cuente lo que ocurrió, pero necesitamos volver a casa ahora mismo.-** Murmuro Marco despidiéndose y disculpándose al mismo tiempo.

Sin decir nada más, Marco salto por el portal y este desapareció en un instante.

Janna se quedó pensativa unos momentos decidiendo que hacer.

 **-Mmm… creo que debería ser una buena amiga y ver que ocurrió con esos dos…-** Entonces observo la comida que tenía en las manos. Prácticamente se gastó los 20 dólares de Marco en todas esas golosinas, y sería algo casi malvado desperdiciarla premeditadamente, pero ahora que su curiosidad se enfocó en ellos, se moría de ganas por saber que les dio tanto miedo, así que llego a un punto medio.

 **-Bien… decidido, iré a verlos… justo después de que se acabe la película.-**

Sin más que decir, la ladrona en potencia dio media vuelta y regreso a su función correspondiente.

 _ **Casa de los Díaz, habitación de Star. 1:16 pm.**_

El silencio de la habitación se rompió abruptamente cuando el portal apareció en el centro del lugar. Marco salió del mismo, aun cargando a Star en sus brazos, y por algún motivo que no entendía muy bien, ella se sentía mucho más ligera que antes. Con mucho cuidado, la recostó en su cama y cuando se alejó un poco para ver que ella no tuviera algún problema, en su lugar, se sorprendió porque ella parecía molesta. Todo el miedo que tenía antes, se había esfumado, lo cual alivio mucho al chico.

 **-¿Te sientes mejor Star?-** Pregunto Marco, mostrando mucha preocupación.

 **-No…-** Respondió ella con amargura.

 **-¿Por qué...?**

 **-Porque no lo entiendo… ¿Cómo me pude descontrolar con algo tan simple como una imagen? Pude lastimar a alguien...-**

 **-Pero no lo hiciste…-**

 **-Sí, porque estabas ahí… además, creo que decepcionamos a Janna, ella parecía emocionada por ver la película, y lo arruine…-**

 **-Vamos no te sientas asi, yo también me asuste con la imagen, así que también es culpa mía. Pero por Janna no te preocupes, ella verá la película de todos modos y más con las golosinas que compró. Eso sí, mañana o incluso hoy mismo va estar en la ventana haciendo preguntas. La conozco desde preescolar, y digamos que no es la primera vez que salgo con ella.-**

 **-Bueno… eso suena mucho a algo que ella haría.-** Murmuro Star sonriendo.

Entonces, interrumpiéndolos, escucharon que el espejo comunicador comenzó a sonar. Star se levantó de un salto para ver quien la llamaba ahora. Y era nada más y nada menos que su madre. Tal vez ella haya visto las llamadas anteriores y justamente en este momento tuvo oportunidad de hablar.

Una vez más, Star paso su brazo por su cara para asegurarse de que no hubiera algún rastro de lágrimas en su rostro, ya de por si es bastante difícil contarle sobre lo que ocurrió en su primera misión diplomática, como para que explicara porque estaba llorando.

Ella respiro hondo, y después contesto el espejo, mientras que Marco se quedó cerca de ella, por si necesitaba apoyo.

 **-Hola mamá…-** Murmuro Star sin mucho ánimo.

 **-Hija, recibí tus llamadas anteriores. Deberías estar en el planeta Nix, ¿qué haces de vuelta en la Tierra?-** La reina seguía con su habitual apariencia cansada y demacrada, pero ahora parecía estar más molesta. Sin embargo, era difícil adivinar que fuera por su situación o por algo más.

 **-Es…complicado.-** Respondió ella, sonando preocupada, algo que usualmente no la distinguía.

 **-¿A qué te refieres?-** Pregunto la reina no muy complacida con lo que estaba escuchando. **-Star si me entero de que quemaste otro castillo…-**

 **-En realidad… no había ninguna guerra.-** Star la interrumpió de forma seca y cortante. **-Ni siquiera pudimos encontrar a alguien vivo…-**

Una enorme tensión se creó en la habitación por el comentario, por suerte, Marco le brindo su mano para que la sostuviera. Tenerlo cerca la ayudaba mucho, pero la reina ignoro ese detalle, estaba más interesada en escuchar el relato.

 **-Explícate Star…-**

Ella trago saliva, le costaba mucho recordar lo que había ocurrido, en especial después de los recientes incidentes. Trato de mantenerse calmada, sobre todo, intento imitar el tono monótono de su madre, y sobre todo limitar la información, como lo de la pesadilla de Star o los nuevos poderes de Marco.

 **-Mira mamá, en pocas palabras… cuando llegamos al planeta había una enorme ventisca que no nos dejó avanzar. Marco sugirió que esperar a que pasara era lo mejor. Así que dormimos unas horas y nos despertó una especie de rugido muy fuerte. Cuando salimos a investigar, descubrimos un pueblo cercano y todos…-** Ella pauso un poco, le costaba describir esa parte. **-Todos estaban muertos...-**

La reina Moon no dijo nada, solo se limitó a escuchar.

 **-Cuando buscamos supervivientes… una especie de ¨bestia¨ nos atacó. Creemos que fue esa misma la que causo todo. Marco y yo le hicimos frente, pero nunca antes habíamos enfrentado algo tan fuerte… Ni siquiera Toffee se le comparaba. Así que de algún modo, pude inmovilizarlo y Marco le dio el golpe final.-**

Moon se quedó pensativa unos momentos, mientras repasaba la historia en su mente.

 **-¿Pudieron revisar si había mas sobrevivientes?-** Pregunto la reina frunciendo el ceño, claramente no esperaba algo tan grave.

 **-No… escapamos en cuanto la bestia murió… no queríamos arriesgarnos a que aparecieran más de esas cosas, lo siento mamá...-** Respondió Star bajando un poco la cabeza.

La reina camino un poco, fuera de la visión del espejo, como si evaluara todo lo relacionado con la historia. Al final regreso al espejo y hablo de manera amable.

 **-Entiendo, enviare a alguien que pueda inspeccionar el planeta en busca de sobrevivientes. Me alegra mucho que estés bien hija… y también que Marco te haya protegido… Lamento mucho que hayan tenido que pasar todo esto por mí, de haberlo sabido antes, habría ido yo misma. Pero no se puede deshacer el pasado, asi que los felicito por comportarse a la altura de la situación, no cabe duda que serás una gran líder en el futuro hija mía. Estoy muy orgullosa de ti.-**

El comentario fue inesperado, pero bien recibido por Star con una sonrisa.

 **-Por ahora descansen, quédense en la Tierra, están a salvo ahí. Sin embargo, veo que a pesar de su corta edad, ya pueden manejar desafíos más grandes así que si los llego a necesitar, los llamare a Mewni. Hay un asunto muy delicado en el que estoy trabajando aquí, por lo que su ayuda me será muy útil. Star, tratare de quedarme en el castillo más tiempo, así que si necesitas hablar, aquí estaré… ¿de acuerdo?-**

 **-Si mama, lo tendré en cuenta…-** Respondió Star, claramente más animada.

 **-Bien, estoy algo ocupada así que por ahora cuídense, y nos vemos en otra ocasión.-**

Sin esperar respuesta de su hija, la reina colgó la llamada, por la forma que se comportaba, parece que realmente estaba ocupada. La conversación salió… mucho mejor de lo esperado. Ella ya daba por hecho de que su madre se enfadaría o algo peor. Así que lo primero que hizo fue ir directamente a abrazar a Marco, no habría podido enfrentar a su madre sola y ahora, agradecía que el pudiera estar con ella en estas situaciones.

Al menos, estaba hecho y ahora ya podía respirar tranquila.

Lamentablemente… la calma siempre dura menos de lo esperado…

 _ **Planeta Nix, Campamento Mercenario. Hora desconocida**_

 _ **Minutos después de que Star hablara con su madre.**_

A pesar de que el planeta comenzaba a dar signos de deshielo, aun hacia bastante frio en ese lugar. Las personas que se habían asentado ahí no lo habían hecho por querer encontrar un nuevo hogar, si no que más bien buscaban algo… algo importante.

Ellos juntaban los restos de las Abominaciones que había en los alrededores, apilándolos como si fueran mercancía. Se necesitaban al menos 4 hombres para levantar a una sola bestia. En cuanto a los restos de los magos de ese planeta, ya no eran más que carcasas inservibles.

Cada cadáver era revisado por sujetos que tenían una especie de aparato electrónico integrado bajo la piel de su brazo izquierdo. Del cual emanaba una extraña luz verde como si se tratara de un escáner. Lo cuerpos que no resultaban aptos eran quemados en una hoguera, y los que aun conservaran aunque fuera un céntimo de su energía, entonces los llevaban con su líder.

En medio de ese asentamiento improvisado, había un pequeño edificio que se distinguía como si lo hubieran levantado derritiendo piedras y transformándolas en algo parecido a lo que es el concreto. Una vez dentro del edifico, un hombre joven de unos 30 años analizaba los cadáveres con la misma clase de dispositivo que los demás, solo que este absorbía los minúsculos residuos de magia… para el mismo.

Este hombre respondía al nombre de Rowen, y parecía ser quien dirigía ese lugar. Usaba una vestimenta parecida a la de la Tierra, principalmente una enorme gabardina color marrón que se asemejaba mucho a las que se usaban en las películas de vaqueros. Su cabello era negro, y de una longitud un poco larga, lo suficiente como para que pudiera cubrir sus orejas.

 **-No… no es suficiente aun… hace falta más…-** Murmuro el hombre para sí mismo.

Entonces, recibió lo que es una llamada, una que contesto con el mismo dispositivo de su brazo, sea lo que fuera el aparato parecía manejar muchas funciones distintas. El sujeto reconoció de quien era la llamada girando los ojos en señal de fastidio y estuvo tentado a no contestar, pero aun mantenía una mínima esperanza de que fuera algo útil.

 **-¿Ahora qué quieres Mob? Sabes que estoy ocupado…-** Respondió Rowen sonando molesto.

 **-R-r-rowen, enc-c-contre algo muy interesante. ¡T-t-t-ienes que verlo!-** Hablo un muchacho de al menos unos 20 años, uno pensaría que tartamudeaba por el frio, pero en realidad así es el.

 **-¿De verdad? Bueno… ¿qué esperas? Tráelo ahora mismo.-** El líder parecía molestarle que el muchacho hablara de esa forma.

 **-N-no puedo, necesito ayuda.-** Respondió el joven de manera tímida.

 **-Bien, como quieras, enviare a Abi para que te ayude.-**

Entonces Rowen cortó la comunicación, y se dirigió a una de las pequeñas habitaciones del pequeño edificio.

Al abrir la puerta, una mujer de unos 25 años estaba por saltar por la ventana.

 **-Enseguida iré a ayudar a Mobius.-** La mujer parecía haber escuchado la conversación de su líder y ya estaba preparada para partir. Ella vestía una gruesa chamarra de color negro, la cual en la parte del cuello de la prenda tenía un distinguido pelaje blanco. Su cabello era color verde oscuro, y como la mitad de su cabeza tenía el pelo corto, como si fuera un corte punk de la Tierra. Por lo que se podía notar, el color era natural.

 **-Tan eficiente como siempre, cuento contigo.-** Murmuro el sujeto mientras hacia una extraña seña con dos dedos de su mano, a lo cual ella respondió con una sonrisa y levanto el pulgar en señal de aprobación.

Unos minutos más tarde trajeron un cadáver cercenado de las criaturas que analizaban, específicamente de la cabeza y uno de los brazos. Los 3 sujetos observaban perplejos el cuerpo, como si nunca antes hubieran visto algo parecido.

 **-Ok… te doy crédito esta vez Mob, esto no se ve todos los días.-**

 **-G-g-gracias hermano.-** Respondió alegremente el joven, este último estaba prácticamente cubierto por completo por toda clase de abrigos, y lo único que se distinguía, eran los gruesos googles que usaba en sus ojos.

 **-Cállate, sabes que odio oírte tartamudear.-** Alego algo irritado el líder de ese lugar.

Al decir esto Rowen observo el cuerpo atentamente.

 **-Abi, haz un análisis rápido por favor.-**

 **-A la orden Rowen.-** Respondió la mujer, mientras que la luz de su dispositivo era de un color rosa neón, y la luz cubría a toda la criatura y tuvo los resultados rápidamente.

 **-La criatura es un ¨peón¨ como todos los demás que hemos encontrado. Solo que con este… parece que usaron su propio brazo para cortar su cabeza. En el cuerpo también hay restos de magia Mewniana en el, parece que lo atacaron con hechizos simples, pero obviamente no funcionaron. Además, la mutación en su brazo fue porque reacciono a un cierto tipo de magia… oscura. Pero… esto no puede ser, parece que ¨alguien¨ fue capaz de absorber la magia latente de la bestia…-**

La mujer parecía muy sorprendida por lo que estaba leyendo en su dispositivo. Por su parte, Rowen sonreía de forma maliciosa, como si hubiera encontrado algo que había buscado por mucho tiempo.

 **-¿Puedes averiguar quién fue el responsable?-** Pregunto amablemente el sujeto.

 **-Un segundo… creo que una de las garras hay rastros del último que lucho con este ¨peón¨.-** La chica entonces analizo la pequeña muestra con su dispositivo.

 **-Veamos, esto parece tela… de algodón… roja… y proviene de… ¡¿La Tierra?!-** Exclamo totalmente sorprendida por los resultados de su escáner. **\- Eso es imposible… el planeta ni siquiera está en nuestra dimensión. ¿Cómo demonios un ser humano llego hasta aquí?** -

 **-A mí tampoco me parece lógico, pero si los instrumentos lo dicen, es porque es cierto. ¡Mob! Investiga todo lo relevante con los humanos o alguien que destaque entre ellos, y no me importa si tienes que desvelarte haciéndolo. También a los Mewnianos, estoy seguro de que esos pedantes tuvieron algo que ver.-**

 **-S-sí, lo hare ahora mismo.-** Respondió el joven y rápidamente salió del edificio.

 **-Abi, llama a todo el equipo, diles que empaquen y quemen todo rastro de que estuvimos aquí-** Ordeno el líder mientras en una especie de mapa holográfico emanando de su propio brazo, buscaba una dimensión específica.

 **-Pero Rowen… aun no terminamos aquí, ¿estás seguro?-** Respondió preocupada la que parecía ser la segunda al mando.

 **-Completamente, todo lo que hay en este pedazo de porquería no seria suficiente ni en 10 años. Lo que necesitamos esta…-** Entonces, en el mapa holográfico pudo encontrar la dimensión y el planeta correcto.

 **-En la Tierra…-** Al decir estas palabras volvió a sonreír, mientras que trazaba el curso para llegar lo más rápido posible.

FIN DEL CAPITULO.

¡Bien! He vuelto, solo me tomo como dos meses terminar esto… ¡Estoy que ardo! xD

Pero ya hablando en serio, me tarde mucho más de lo debido por ciertos inconvenientes personales que me tomo un tiempo aclarar y resolver, ahora pero ya puedo centrarme más en mi historia. Por si tenían el pendiente soy de México y afortunadamente vivo demasiado al norte del país como para que me haya tocado lo del terremoto, aunque ya haya pasado mucho tiempo después de eso. Pero al haber lidiado con uno en el pasado entiendo perfectamente cómo se sentirían las personas que tuvieron la mala suerte de estar en el peor lugar y momento equivocado. Lo bueno es que me alegra ver como se recuperan de ello, mucho más rápido de lo fue el del ´85.

Cambiando de tema, todo este tiempo me lo tome para ver más historias y aprender de ellas e inspirarme, por lo que voy a expandir mucho más la historia de lo que tenía originalmente planeado. Como pudieron notar, Star y Marco enfrentaran nuevas amenazas, además se podría tomar como ¨relleno¨ pero no lo es en realidad. Todo lo que escribiré encajara sin problemas con la continuidad de la historia.

Tambien, sinceramente no sé qué pensar o esperar de los adelantos de la temporada 3. Dejaron más preguntas que respuestas, y cuando ¨supuestamente¨ confirmaron que el baile de Star y Tom ocurrió en el presente, estoy más que seguro que será otra troleada épica de Daron Nefcy. Por ahora mantendré mis opiniones en un punto neutro y evitare hacer teorías, esperando que se estrene la nueva temporada.

Por ahora, continuare con la costumbre de responder a sus comentarios, muchas gracias a quienes lo hicieron.

 _ **SugarQueen97:**_ Por supuesto que note ese detalle en el capítulo de Trickstar, (considerando que el comentario de Marco fue lo único salvable del mismo, porque en mi opinión parecía ser rellenazo y no del bueno) Asi que le hice una pequeña referencia al mismo, ya que en el tiempo que manejo de mi historia, eso es algo de debió haber ocurrido más o menos cuando la invasión de Toffee apenas se dio a conocer. No niego que tal vez Marco tenga ese lado oscuro del que mencionas, pero al menos lo retratan y lo hacen actuar como lo haría alguien de su edad, ¿Quién no quisiera perderse en otra dimensión llena de aventuras? Sinceramente yo hubiera hecho lo mismo. Sin embargo, cabe destacar de que a pesar de la tentación, el volvió a casa solo porque Star se lo pidió, y eso deja muy en claro lo mucho que le importa. Por lo que entramos al tema del lado salvaje o animal que mencionaste antes. En mi historia te has dado cuenta de que Marco tiene ya sentimientos románticos muy desarrollados hacia Star, por lo que es natural que intente protegerla a toda costa. Pero el detalle es que si bien ella hace que su control con la magia ¨ancestral¨ sea mejor y más calmado, sus enemigos son quienes se han llevado la mayor parte de su agresividad constante y descontrol, ya sea Ludo, Toffee o la Abominación. Es un tema muy interesante en mi opinión y se verá mejor trabajado en capítulos a futuro. Entrando a lo de la magia, los conceptos que utilizaste sobre este nuevo tipo de magia que perfectamente encaja con lo salvaje o descontrolado, pero no eran lo que quería mostrar realmente. ¨Primigenia¨ tiene otro significado mucho más profundo, y si no di suficientes pistas en el capítulo, se revelaran más adelante. En cuanto a Star, en efecto, la magia oscura latente en ella se relaciona con sus sentimientos negativos, pero en mi opinión, es solo falta de autocontrol. En cuanto a Hekapoo, el personaje en si nunca me llamo la atención como lo hace con, aparentemente, todo el mundo en general. Por eso la mostré en el capítulo pasado, porque era necesaria para el argumento, y seguirá apareciendo más adelante pero su papel será exactamente el mismo que el de la serie, solo una de los miembros de la comisión mágica y la encargada de los portales de las dimensiones. Peroooo… Eso no quiere decir que no sea clave xD.

 _ **Byakko Yugure:**_ Hermano Byakko! Ha pasado mucho tiempo lo sé, pero créeme que valio la pena. Lamento tener que soltar los capítulos a mitad de las clases prácticamente, pero es el preciso momento en que los tengo listos, así que más vale tarde que nunca. En cuanto al autoanálisis es algo evidente que me gusta hacerlo, porque muchas veces me ha pasado de que ocurren cosas importantes en alguna historia que leo o veo y los personajes parecen olvidar por completo todo lo sucedido, como si no tuviera importancia. Lo he dicho antes, en mi historia cada capítulo, cada acción y cada personaje son vitales en su respectiva forma, por lo cada cosa que sucede será recordada en su momento y tendrá repercusiones en el futuro de la misma, como te habrás dado cuenta en este capítulo. Por lo de las referencias no te preocupes, soy fanático de las obras de los años 80 en adelante tanto de lo que son las actuales, por lo que a veces combino muchos aspectos difíciles de descifrar en lagunas ocasiones, porque no todos han visto lo mismo. Al igual que la autora anterior a este comentario, te diste una muy buena idea de lo que intente mostrar pero no fue exactamente ¨eso¨ a lo que quería llegar. Digamos en un término y concepto con el que me puedas entender fácilmente que es lo que me propongo con mi historia, será que hasta Arceus se quede corto con lo que tengo planeado a futuro, pero obviamente será algo bien armado, estructurado y sin llegar a la exageración. Como dije antes también, cada personaje será vital en su momento, pero… mi versión de Omnitraxus será especial, mucho mejor que el pelele que mostraron en la serie xD. Por cierto, si he mostrado a Marco mucho más en peligro de morir que en otros fanfics, y es porque el contacto que ha tenido con la magia ¨ancestral¨ no es un juego, por lo que habrás notado, ya se ha llevado varias reprimendas de parte de Lynx por los riesgos que ha tomado. Al igual que el poder que ha obtenido, no significa que tendrá todo fácil, me gusta dejar esa sensación de que no es suficiente y que tarde o temprano habrá algo que lo forzara a ir más allá de sus propios límites. Sin embargo, es parte del desarrollo de la historia, cuando se ha estado cerca de la muerte, un personaje puede madurar mucho más rápido y mostrar un progreso mas dinámico, lo cual será esencial para el final de la historia, así que no es precisamente saña, si no que quiero lo mejor para Marco. Por cierto, hay algo que he querido dejar claro y más en este capítulo, es que morir no es lo peor que le puede pasar a un personaje. (Dicho de una forma nada sádica claro esta xD).

 _ **Thenotoriginalwriter:**_ Amigo, son comentarios como estos los que me impulsan a crear una mejor historia, porque en mi época de solo lector en fanfiction era precisamente eso lo que buscaba, algo que me sorprendiera y que me tuviera al filo de la navaja esperando una continuación, me alegra mucho poder alcanzar algo así, ver que hay personas que esperan precisamente eso de mí. En cuanto a tu historia, he visto la premisa pero no la he leído aun, soy un poco quisquilloso en ese tema ya que no me gusta leer algo que tenga menos de 50 mil palabras, salvo en raras ocasiones. Lo digo porque tiendo leer demasiado rápido y me gusta mucho entretenerme con proyectos grandes. Pero no te preocupes, en cuanto tenga tiempo la leeré y dejare mis opiniones, mientras sigue esforzándote en expandir tu historia, pero sobre todo, tomate tú tiempo. Hubo una vez que alguien muy importante para mí me dijo que escribir no es una carrera, así que te doy el mismo consejo xD. Además, el nombre de mi historia lo dice TODO y NADA a la vez, y si hasta ahora no ha quedado claro, no te preocupes, más adelante en la historia lo mostrare con muchos más detalles.

 _ **Carlos9505:**_ No hay problema viejo, todo sea por una buena historia, y gracias nuevamente.

 _ **Anika Sukino 5d:**_ En realidad, siempre he leído mucho, sobre todo libros muy extensos con una excelente narrativa y descripción de personajes, de los cuales, mis favoritos son los de Stephen King. Tal vez por eso se me da bien hacer que los capítulos den esa sensación. En cuanto a tus fics, es solo cuestión de práctica, puedes mejorar muchísimo si te lo propones.

 _ **AdventurerHeart:**_ Ya me imaginaba lo de tu nombre, y me alaga que piensen que puedo llegar a ser un buen escritor, es un verdadero honor. Respondiendo a tu pregunta, soy hombre y no me molesta en lo absoluto la pregunta, pero me parece algo curioso la duda. Veras, tienden a confundirme con una chica porque no soy muy alto y uso el cabello largo, pero que lo hagan aquí es una sorpresa. Aunque también mi nombre de autor es un poco ambiguo… creo. Jaja, da igual. He aquí el siguiente capítulo, espero que les haya gustado a todos.

 _ **Sin dejar a nadie atrás, también incluyendo a los nuevos seguidores y marca de favoritos, agradezco a:**_

 _ **Nancy Berenice, Darry19, ItaliaAir,Diego Silver, Kuroi to Tamashi, Alexby14, DRABETSX, Carlos9505,Anikasukino 5d, DARK MAGICIAN,DarkMindVoid, Alen06,Gabriel shokida, shadowpirata, Alison Doolin, Aliteru, Sherry uwu,Paulina RQ,Valdrox 312,ErickSmoke91,LibyLive, Reguluz, truenorifico, Rogue Soul 98, ZeroTK, blacking,socram1 , Ashuragod, luchan99 , Izzi2866,ElRomanceroNica93 , GEMITHA0208, TheNotOriginalWritter ,alexdaugtheofposaidon , Cerezo de la Luna Haruna, Damaris Torres , c.d.e.g 98, isabellasc 2305, flowerforever355, Beta36, DairaB, 09, DavidCofficialWriter, Ghost Prime XIII, Hiyori-Yudai, Homura Li, Huachi-Sama, Ivonne365, Julivs, LenientSmg, LitaChat96, Lucky Ted, Midway23, Majestic Yokai Fauntleroy, MarcyBask, Meepy Writer, Mefistoteles, Noobsterblock, Rizel Iwaki, Sinon1308, Tsukiyomi Sora, Xenon666,abrilmillet, andrew579, , etherias dragneel, harunalin8767, ianavila12, Jmdrg, jocuda, kronos93lrt, poriqui158, rociobeluibarra, sakurassakurita, chars 1000, 606 Grace, Leonardo Leto, LitaChat96, LizzGaby, MarcyBask, NeoRenek, Rven910, thaisguiso, entre otros.**_

 _ **Muchas gracias por todo el aguante, su apoyo y paciencia.**_

 _ **Atte. Torikami Riuzak**_


	21. Buscar y Analizar Prt 1

_**Capítulo 21: Buscar y analizar (Parte 1)**_

 _ **Casa de los Díaz**_

 _ **Habitación de Star, 1:49 pm**_

La conversación con la reina Moon resulto mejor de lo esperado, incluso cuando sus vidas estuvieron en riesgo, tanto Star como Marco esperaban alguna clase de reprimenda. Suerte para ambos de que no fue así.

Una vez que el abrazo entre ellos termino, ella fue a sentarse directamente en su cama, mientras observaba su propia varita, de una forma mucho más seria de lo normal. Al notar este comportamiento, Marco se acercó un poco preocupado.

 **-¿Estas bien Star? ¿Necesitas algo?-** Murmuro el chico después de acercarse lo suficiente.

Ella por un momento lo miro a los ojos, sonriendo. La seriedad que mostro hace escasos segundos había desaparecido.

 **-Tranquilo Marco, ya has hecho suficiente… de verdad.-** Siguió conservando su sonrisa, pero volvió a desviar su vista a la varita.

 **-¿Segura?-** Pregunto él, notando el leve gesto.

 **-Si… segura. Además, todo este embrollo fue muy estresante, necesito descansar y creo que a ti también te hace falta.-** Respondió ella con suavidad, mientras jugueteaba con su varita.

Marco se observó a si mismo por unos segundos, realmente no se sentía tan mal, apenas era mediodía y gran parte de su energía aún estaba con él. Aunque si sentía un dolor un poco pulsante en su torso. Probablemente sea una secuela de su última pelea con la Abominación, aunque esta haya tenido lugar hace escasas horas, ya se sentía como si lo que sucedió antes pasara hace una eternidad. Incluso si él se sentía bien ahora, recordó que Star no estaba en la mejor condición física ni mental. Dejar que él absorbiera su magia para salvarle la vida y ahora el susto que tuvo en el cine deben de tenerla casi al límite.

Teniendo eso en mente, él se acercó un poco más a ella, por lo que de una forma cálida y tierna, tomo sus mejillas, acercándose lentamente a su rostro. Ambos se besaron por unos segundos.

Ella tardo unos momentos en responder el gesto, parecía que su mente aun estuviera en otra parte, pero poco a poco, correspondió cariñosamente mientras sus distinguidas mejillas en forma de corazón se encendían. Tardo un poco en aparecer, pero esa conocida y poderosa sensación eléctrica los invadió de nuevo. Aunque fue algo extraño al principio, normalmente cuando ella lo besaba, casi podría jurar que en cualquier momento se le lanzaría encima. Pero ahora fue algo ligeramente más tímido de lo usual.

Puede que eso se deba a que no compartían mucho esta clase de momentos últimamente, mucho menos considerando lo sucedido hasta ahora. Por lo que se prometió a si mismo hacerlo un poco más seguido, ya que de esa manera parecía hacer que el **miedo** y la incertidumbre se esfumaran por completo.

Una vez que terminaron, ambos se observaron mutuamente con una sonrisa.

 **-Yo me siento bien Star, y ahora mucho más, pero si dices que necesitas descansar entonces iré a mi cuarto, tal vez me dé una ducha. También necesito hablar con Lynx sobre…-** Pero no termino de hablar cuando Star lo interrumpió de repente.

 **-De verdad me hacía falta eso…-** Murmuro Star mientras dejo la varita de lado y sus ojos azules brillaban de la emoción.

 **-Heh… a mí también.-** Entonces riendo un poco nervioso, el chico se retiró tratando de no tropezarse con algo. Tenía que andar con cuidado cuando la besara, de algún modo lo dejaba semi aturdido cada vez que ocurría. Ahora solo tenía dos opciones en mente, una seria limitarse un poco al respecto o hacerlo más seguido para acostumbrarse, y claramente la segunda opción llamaba más su atención. Cuando el toco la perilla de la puerta detrás de él, escucho la voz de Star mucho más relajada.

 **-Gracias Marco… por todo.-**

 **-No hay nada que agradecer, siempre estaré para ti…-**

Entonces, él salió por la puerta de la habitación asegurándose de cerrarla con cuidado.

Por parte de Star, ella aun observaba la puerta de su habitación con la vista perdida, mientras que dejaba salir unas cuantas risitas, probablemente a causa de esa ¨muestra de afecto¨ por parte de Marco.

Repentinamente, ella se abofeteo a sí misma para recuperar un poco la compostura.

 **-¡Contrólate Star!-** Exclamo ella, mientras sacudía un poco su cabeza. - **Eso fue muy lindo y todo, pero aunque siempre este para ayudarme… no puedo depender de Marco todo el tiempo.-**

Ahora, estando un poco más centrada y revitalizada, pensó en maneras en las que podía volverse más poderosa con su magia.

Físicamente estaba bien, las prácticas con Marco la ayudaron muchísimo a mejorar en su combate cuerpo a cuerpo por lo que eso era lo que menos necesitaba trabajar, y en cuanto a la magia, su madre fue de gran ayuda con los nuevos hechizos ofensivos y de curación. Glossaryck, a su modo, también fue parte importante cuando recién aprendía a utilizar su varita.

Entonces, su mente paro en seco, mientras se daba cuenta de algo muy importante.

Ella dependía mucho de los demás…

Si bien es cierto que improvisaba muchos hechizos inventados por su cuenta, cabe destacar que en los momentos de crisis, ninguno era especialmente útil. Desde lo que ocurrió con Ludo, ella no se había percatado de esto y comenzó a sentirse mal por ello. De una u otra forma y apenas a tiempo, alguien más terminaba salvándole el trasero en los peores momentos. Diablos, hasta en la cripta de Celena tuvo la suerte de encontrar un hechizo lo suficientemente poderoso como para **acabar** con Toffee.

Ya había sido suficiente. Era hora de aprender nuevos hechizos y crear algunos por su propia cuenta. Por unos segundos paso por su mente la idea de controlar magia oscura al igual que Marco, si él podía hacerlo sin muchos problemas también ella podría. Después de todo la última vez que lo intento no ocurrió absolutamente nada, así que… ¿qué es lo peor que podría pasar?

Ahora, solo necesitaba encontrar su libro de hechizos e intentar aprender algunos por su cuenta, pero… no podía verlo en ningún lado. Entonces comenzó a desesperarse un poco pensando, sería el maldito colmo que lo hayan robado otra vez sin que ella se diera cuenta. Aunque en realidad, el libro estaba debajo de su cama y le tomo unos 20 minutos percatarse de eso.

 _ **Casa de los Díaz**_

 _ **Baño principal, 2:09 pm.**_

Después de tomar algo de ropa en su habitación, Marco preparo todo lo necesario para darse un baño caliente, y si bien no estaba cansado del todo, claramente necesitaba algo que lo ayudara relajar su estado mental. Estos últimos 2 días fueron una completa locura, y se sorprendía de que aun siguiera en una pieza e intacto. Bueno, en realidad no tanto…

Al desvestirse, noto que su camiseta se sintió pegajosa y algo húmeda. Cuando se la quitó, pudo observar las heridas en su costado apenas comenzaban a cicatrizar, aunque Star lo ayudo a sanar más rápido, quedo sorprendido por no darse cuenta antes. No le extrañaba mucho que sus heridas tuvieran ese estado tan deplorable, en especial porque apenas el día de ayer enfrentó a la Abominación.

Marco trato de no pensar en eso, no era precisamente algo digno de recordar y menos al ver como afecto a Star recientemente. Sin embargo, algo llamo mucho su atención. Desde hace ya bastante tiempo no había podido observar su cuerpo hasta ahora, estando de frente al espejo del baño.

De la cintura hacia arriba, hasta su rostro, había un montón de cicatrices pequeñas, apenas visibles, pero en su momento fueron cortes bastante profundos. Además de eso, pudo observar la marca en su pecho, donde Toffee lo hirió antes de que fuera destruido. Justo en esos momentos, era difícil de creer que esa herida casi le costaba la vida, considerando que fue un golpe directo en el corazón. Ahora solo quedaba un pequeño círculo de tejido cicatrizado en el centro del lado izquierdo de su pecho, con algunas cicatrices alargadas rodeando el mismo, casi dándole la forma de un sol deforme. Probablemente ese excedente fuera causado por la magia corrupta de ese sádico lagarto.

Después de unos momentos tanteando las cicatrices con sus manos, levanto su brazo izquierdo para notar las nuevas marcas añadidas a su cuerpo. Como lo había predicho antes, era un enorme corte por debajo de su brazo y otros 2 en sus costillas. Al ver estas mismas, se dio cuenta de que aun sangraban un poco, así que se apresuró a desvestirse por completo y limpiar sus heridas correctamente en la ducha.

Usualmente preferiría bañarse con agua fría, considerando que faltaba poco para el verano y el calor se presentaba mucho antes de lo normal en Echo Creek. Pero por algún motivo, tenía la sensación de que el agua caliente lo ayudaría más. Al entrar en la regadera, pudo observar su pierna derecha y las quemaduras ya sanadas en ella, producto de su combate con Ludo hace ya un tiempo. También en sus manos tenia pequeños y casi imperceptibles rastros de viejas quemaduras, probablemente causadas por Tom en su combate de compromiso.

Ahora que pensaba en todo lo que ha ocurrido, Marco se dio cuenta de que cada vez que enfrentaba al alguien poderoso, dejaban una marca permanente en su cuerpo. Algunas más graves que otras eso sí, pero cada una pertenecía a un rival anterior. Claro, él ha ganado todos los encuentros hasta ahora y ha tenido muchísima suerte de que no terminara de una forma peor, podría incluso perder el brazo o un ojo la próxima vez que alguien los amenazara. El preferiría no pensar mucho en esa posibilidad.

Además, realmente creyó que después de destruir a Toffee, todo sería tranquilo, pacífico y que nadie volvería ser una amenaza para Star y para el… ¿y en que resulto? Pues en una horrible bestia desconocida que casi los mataba sin ningún motivo aparente. Ese encuentro tuvo tanto impacto en el, que no podía recordarlo que ocurrió sin sentir escalofríos, sin mencionar como altero a Star hasta ahora. Según lo que recordaba de sus libros de psicología, un trauma como ese podría tardar meses e incluso años en superarse… pero aun así… parte de él pensó que era benéfico, al menos desde su perspectiva.

Todo lo ocurrido no era más que un cruel y amargo recordatorio de que el universo es demasiado basto, hay muchas cosas más allá de Mewni y por supuesto de la Tierra, que fácilmente podían ser una enorme amenaza si no lo tomaban como algo suficientemente serio. El planeta Nix fue un claro ejemplo al respecto.

No le quedaba más que estar en guardia siempre, y hacer lo que haga falta para proteger a Star, y a todos sus seres queridos; tenía que demostrarse a sí mismo que por algo tenía el título de Guardián.

Interrumpiendo sus pensamientos, el observó su brazo izquierdo por unos segundos y se dio cuenta de que la marca que lo unía con Star ahora es mucho más pequeña que antes. Recordó que la última vez que la vio casi abarcaba la mitad de su antebrazo, por lo que le costaba mucho ocultarlo de sus padres, pero al menos usar su sudadera roja lo ayudaba bastante. Ahora, parece que había comenzado de nuevo, la forma era idéntica a la que tenía cuando conoció a Lynx, una estrella dentro de un corazón, entintado de color negro como si se tratara de un tatuaje. Sin embargo, esta ahora tenía un fondo un poco extraño. Era metálica e incluso **plateada** , que reflejaba cualquier luz y parecía tener la forma de una media luna. Ambas figuras encajaban perfectamente una con la otra.

 **-¿Desde cuándo cambio?-** Se preguntó a sí mismo, mientras intentaba recordar algún momento en el que cambiara en lo más mínimo, sin éxito realmente. **-Quizás… esto ocurrió porque tome la magia de Star directamente de ella.-**

El abrió y cerró su mano izquierda para ver si sentía algo distinto, pero todo era exactamente igual, como si no hubiera ocurrido nada. Pero aun así, ahí estaba la marca…

 **-Lynx tal vez conozca algo al respecto, intentare hablar con él esta noche… si es que se digna en hablar otra vez.-**

Al decir esas palabras, Marco continúo con su baño, relajándose lo más humanamente posible.

 _ **Capital de Mewni, Aposentos de la Reina.**_

 _ **Minutos después de que Moon hablara con Star y Marco.**_

La reina aun observaba el espejo comunicador, con una cara que no sólo mostraba confusión, si no también incertidumbre. Era muy difícil de creer en la historia de Star, en especial porque los chicos estaban seguros de que no había nadie con vida en el planeta Nix. Si bien es cierto que ella era una de las máximas autoridades en cuanto a la magia y al orden se refería, en ese planeta existían poderosos hechiceros que la igualaban e incluso algunos que la superaban. Considerando esto último, sería demasiado difícil que una sola criatura liquidara a todo ser viviente en un planeta entero, no es algo realmente lógico. Mucho menos que su hija y Marco, pudieran derrotarlo por su cuenta. O una de dos, puede que de algún modo ellos hayan mal entendido la situación, después de todo llegaron a un país con serios conflictos casi al borde de la guerra, o puede que los chicos son mucho más aptos de lo que ella había anticipado. Si es así, puede que la ayuda que ellos brinden sea muy útil en su campaña por encontrar y destruir **definitivamente** a Toffee.

Mientras aun decidía que hacer, una distinguida chica pelirroja se acercó a ella.

 **-Oye Moon, ya revise las montañas Dentadas al menos unas 3 veces, no hay ni rastro del Septariano. Además, no soy precisamente una buscadora.-** Murmuro Hekapoo claramente harta de una búsqueda sin sentido.

 **-Lo se querida, pero prefiero no alertar a toda la comisión mágica por…-**

 **-¿Algo que ya murió? En serio su alteza, debe de darle más crédito a su hija, si ella dice que lo destruyo es porque así es.-** Exclamo la chica de las tijeras dimensionales un poco molesta, interrumpiendo a la reina. No tanto por defender a Star, sino porque le fastidiaba mucho ir en misiones aburridas, entre ellas la búsqueda de supuestos enemigos.

- **No lo entiendes, hay testigos que lo han visto… alguien como él no se rinde tan fácilmente, si ya volvió una vez estoy segura que lo hará de nuevo.-** Respondió Moon muy convencida al respecto, y pasando por alto la ligera insubordinación de Hekapoo.

 **-Esto tiene que ser una broma, ¿verdad? ¿En serio cree que ese viejo monstruo decía la verdad? Hasta donde sabemos, podría estarlo encubriendo. Nunca se puede fiar de la palabra de un monstruo.-** Dijo la pelirroja cruzando los brazos.

 **-En eso tienes razón, pero el hecho de que el anciano está muerto ahora me dice mucho más, alguien no quería que hablara. Además, los de su tribu estaban furiosos por lo que ocurrió.-** Murmuro la reina entrecerrando los ojos, como si le hubiera molestado mucho esa noticia.

Hekapoo abrió los ojos de la sorpresa y desvió su vista a un costado.

 **-Vaya, eso no me lo esperaba. ¿Qué harás entonces?-** Pregunto ella con curiosidad.

 **\- Yo y River seguiremos buscando en el norte, enviaremos a Wolt y a Janus a investigar el Bosque de la Muerte Segura, también el Pueblo del Agua respectivamente, aprovechando que ambos ya sanaron sus heridas… En cuanto a ti Hekapoo, necesito un favor…-**

 **-No más montañas Dentadas Moon…-**

 **-Para nada, necesito que tú y Rholumbus vayan al planeta Nix… hay algo que hace falta comprobar...-**

 **-¿Nix? Oh vamos, tu hija y su novio están en problemas seguramente, ¿ahora quieres que los rescatemos? Por favor, se suponía que se podían cuidar solos.-** Exclamo la chica de fuego, claramente molesta por esa posibilidad.

 **-No, ese no es el caso,** _ **algo**_ **extraño los ataco en el planeta. Ellos ahora están a salvo en la Tierra, así que hay que comprobar lo que Star encontró allí… pero es complicado. Según lo que dijo ella, todo en el planeta… estaba muerto...-** Murmuro la reina con su habitual tono estoico.

 **-¡¿Qué?! Espera… es un chiste, ¿cierto?-** Respondió Hekapoo ligeramente nerviosa, claramente ese planeta era ajeno a su elemento natural. Para nada tenía miedo, pero odiaba tener la posibilidad de luchar en desventaja.

 **-¿Tengo cara de estar bromeando? Solo apresúrate e informa cualquier cosa que encuentres. Esto es muy importante, porque si mi hija tuvo razón, puede que Toffee no sea la única amenaza que tengamos ahora.-** Dicho esto, Moon le dio la espalda a la pelirroja, mientras que prestaba atención en el mapa de Mewni, tratando de averiguar dónde aparecería Toffee.

 **-Como ordene su alteza, iré por Lumbus y partiremos de inmediato. Pfft, esto me da mala espina.-** Al decir esas últimas palabras, abrió un portal en medio de los aposentos y se retiró del lugar.

Quedándose sola en el lugar, Moon aún tenía algo en su mente que la incomodaba mucho. Puede que Hekapoo tenga razón y que ella solo este siguiendo un fantasma. Pero si así fuera, ¿entonces porque aun siente que hay rastros de magia oscura en las afueras de Mewni? Nada de eso tenía sentido, pero debía llegar hasta el final, y comprobar definitivamente, la muerte de su más acérrimo enemigo.

Sin embargo, aún tenía esa vaga sensación de que todas sus acciones serian contraproducentes. Si Toffee muere, entonces… habrá alguna señal sobre **¨ella¨** liberándose de su prisión de cristal, tal y como lo habían acordado hace años. Todo era muy incierto para este punto , ya que el infame de Lynx explico que quien estaba en la prisión de cristal solo era un señuelo, alguna clase de doble para desviar la atención de quien intentara encontrarla.

Pero ella no le creía ni una sola palabra al monstruo. La única razón por la que lo toleraba, es porque Marco parecía mantenerlo a raya de algún modo, también porque que el chico ya ha jurado en más de una ocasión lealtad a Mewni y sus acciones hasta ahora lo abalan.

Aunque en realidad hizo todo eso para poder estar con su hija, sigue siendo la misma historia. Pero de algo sí que estaba segura, es que no se puede confiar en la palabra de un **monstruo** , por más aliado que este sea.

 _ **En algún lugar del espacio… Hora desconocida.**_

 _ **Dimensión de Mewni.**_

Atravesando el vacío del espacio a una velocidad asombrosa, había una especie de nave nodriza que tenia de todo menos lo de una nave nodriza normal. Era pequeña y con apenas suficiente espacio como para albergar 20 personas. También era de un color negro carbón que fácilmente podría camuflarse en la negrura del universo. Lo que más destacaba de la nave eran unas palabras de color blanco escritas en un costado de la nave, en las cuales tenían la leyenda **¨Quod Grovyc¨.**

Dentro de la nave, en la enorme cabina de pilotaje, había un hombre joven con una edad menor a los 30 años. Estaba recargado en el asiento del piloto casi dormido, mientras tenía sus pies encima de los controles de mando. A pesar de la maquinaria era de alta tecnología, no era del todo nueva. En algunas partes parecía tener soldaduras recientes como si acabaran de repararlas. Además de que varios tubos a los alrededores estaban cubiertos por una especie de cinta aislante, o al menos eso es lo que se podría especular.

Por lo despreocupado de su comportamiento, uno podría deducir que el vehículo se conducía por su cuenta, probablemente con un avanzado piloto automático. En sus manos, el joven cargaba una suerte de reproductor de CD portátil; con audífonos incluidos, unos como los que solían usarse en la Tierra a finales de la década de los 90´. En esos momentos, el joven estaba plácidamente dormido, y sea cual sea la música que estuviera escuchando, parecía ser muy relajante. Su ropa consistía en una larga gabardina negra de tela, sin mangas hasta los hombros, mostrando una apenas perceptible musculatura y en sus manos usaba un par de guantes de cuero, los cuales se asemejaban mucho a los que usan los motociclistas. También usaba unos pantalones grises, casi parecían militares y unas botas verde oscuro. Su complexión general era delgada y alta, su cabello negro de una longitud media, era tan oscuro como sus mismos ropajes.

Momentos después, alguien aún más joven que el piloto entro ruidosamente a la cabina, tartamudeando torpemente. Este tenía más o menos la misma complexión que él, solo que no era tan alto. También su cabello era muy largo y lo escondía en la capucha de su abrigo de color marrón, si se quitara la capucha, su cabello fácilmente sobrepasaría sus propios hombros. Además de que portaba un uniforme similar al del piloto, solo que menos personalizado y un poco más formal. Lo que más resaltaba del chico eran un par de googles gruesos con los que cubría sus ojos y estos al reflejar la luz, casi parecían brillar por cuenta propia. En cuanto a su edad, parecía apenas tener 20 años.

 **-¡Rowen! Despierta p,p,por favor. T,t,termine de buscar la información pediste.-**

Por su parte, el piloto que respondía al nombre de Rowen, tranquilamente apago su reproductor y se puso de pie, observando al chico frente a él de forma seria.

 **-OK… ¿Qué pudiste averiguar Mob? Y por favor, evita tartamudear demasiado, haces que me duela la cabeza.-** Murmuro el joven, mientras aun parte de él seguía dormida.

 **-Veras, c,c,con ellos no pude encontrar a a,alguien que destaque. E,e,ellos no han hecho nada i,interesante hasta ahora y ellos d,dificilmente salen de su planeta.-** Murmuro el chico acomodando sus googles, al mismo tiempo que una pantalla holográfica se proyectaba desde su brazo, mostrando todo lo que investigo.

 **-¿En serio? Vaya… que decepción, eso descarta lo del humano entonces. No es sorpresa que otros seres consigan materiales de esa dimensión tan patética. En fin, igual no tenía muchas esperanzas de todas formas…-** Al decir estas palabras, Rowen le dio la espalda al chico, dispuesto a dormir otra vez, olvidando por completo que eso no fue lo único que había pedido investigar.

 **-P,pero… Rowen…-** Replico tímidamente el chico.

 **-¿Qué?-** Exclamo fastidiado el aparente líder de esa compañía.

- **Cuando investigué a los M,m,mewnianos encontré algo , y creo que que d,debes saberlo.-**

 **-Bueno, pues… ¿qué esperas? Ilumíname Mob.-** Respondió el líder cruzando los brazos.

 **-Como sabrás, en Mewni siguen viviendo con costumbres arcaicas y dependen demasiado de su m,m,matriarcado mágico. El punto es que tienen una hija q,q,que entrenan para heredar el trono en algún y recientemente la comprometieron …-**

 **-Sí, si, como sea, ¿pero qué tiene que ver eso con lo que encontramos?-** Pregunto Rowen un poco exasperado.

 **-E,e,estoy en eso, déjame terminar. Bueno, que a esa hija… la c,c,comprometieron con un humano y no vas a lo que tuvo q,q,que hacer este último… mira esto.-**

Entonces, Mob toco un par de botones de su pantalla holográfica en su brazo y en la parte frontal de la cabina de control, apareció una pantalla enorme en la cual comenzó a reproducir una grabación como si fuera una película. Pocos segundos después se mostró el combate de compromiso de ese humano contra los 100 guerreros Mewnianos. Rowen por su parte, fue a sentarse en su asiento de piloto con algo de curiosidad en el rostro pero a la vez mostrando escepticismo. No esperaba que encontrara respuestas tan rápido.

Paso cierto tiempo, mientras mostraban cada uno de los combates, Mob parecía estar orgulloso de encontrar esa información tan completa y en tan poco tiempo. En cambio Rowen, miraba con cara de aburrimiento cada lucha que tuvo el chico en pantalla, casi pasando por alto lo joven que este era. Al llegar al combate 47, él ya estaba harto.

 **-¿Qué tiene esto de especial? Solo está luchando contra un montón de idiotas con armas de la prehistoria, hasta tú podrías hacer lo mismo con una mano atada a la espalda. Además, ¿es idea mía o el tipo es demasiado joven?-**

 **-Pues… los i,i,informes dicen que la princesa tiene 15 años, p,p,parece que el humano es de la misma edad...-**

Rowen por un momento se sorprendió un poco, pero segundos después hizo una mueca en su rostro como si eso le hiciera mucha gracia, además de que sonrió de forma maliciosa.

 **-¡Ha! Hablando de costumbres arcaicas…-**

Ambos continuaron viendo cada combate hasta a los últimos 90 contrincantes. Hasta el momento, Rowen seguía sin estar impresionado con el rendimiento del chico de la Tierra, además de que a medida de que le herían y los combates continuaban, supuso que la mayoría de los oponentes le tuvieron lastima por el hecho de ser un niño, lo cual explicaría por qué se retiraron tantos antes de comenzar. Da igual el motivo, todo ese ¨espectáculo¨ le parecía muy aburrido.

Momentos más tarde, entro una mujer también a la cabina de piloto, comiendo una extraña fruta. Su vestimenta era más parecida a la que usaba Rowen, también tenía una gabardina, pero esta era de color gris desteñido. Además de que usaba unos pantalones recortados por encima de la pantorrilla y tenia una especie de mallas en las piernas de color negro, malgastas y rotas. Si alguien de la Tierra la viera, pensaría que ella es una chica punk común y corriente, especialmente por el corte de cabello que usaba, corto en uno de los costados, larga de otro y el color verde oscuro del mismo no ayudaba exactamente.

 **-Oh vaya… ¿ahora ven grabaciones sin mí?-** Murmuro ella mostrando una clara molestia al respecto.

- **Hola Abi, llegas en el momento justo, necesito tu opinión respecto a esto…-** Respondió Rowen sin siquiera mirarla, regresando un par de combates en la grabación para verlos una vez más. **-Parece que Mob encontró lo que estábamos buscando, pero no estoy muy convencido del todo.-**

 **-De acuerdo, veamos…-** Respondió ella terminándose su fruta y fue a sentarse frente a los instrumentos de navegación, cerca del líder.

Po un rato observaron algunos de los combates otra vez, solo que ahora se centraron especialmente en los que parecían ser dos generales de alto rango en Mewni. Cuando terminaron esos combates, hubo un pequeño silencio antes de que alguien hablara.

 **-¿Y bien? ¿Qué opinas?-** Una vez que terminaron, Rowen observo a Abi de forma inquisitiva.

 **-Realmente, el chico lucha muy bien, para ser un humano… pero aun así…-** Dijo la chica sonando un poco insegura por la respuesta.

 **-Exacto.-** Interrumpió el líder sin dejarla hablar. **-Por mas bueno que sea ese niño, ahora mismo debería estar muerto, y si no usa ningún tipo de magia, menos. Ahora, necesitamos encontrar otra explicación a lo que encontramos en el planeta Nix…-**

- **Quizás en realidad quien asesinó al ¨peón¨ fue la princesa…-** Diciendo esto, cruzo los brazos y llevo una de sus manos a su barbilla, mientras pensaba en voz alta.

Ajeno a la conversación, Mobius aún seguía observando los combates con atención, esperando encontrar algún detalle que aquellos dos no pudieron. Entonces, fue segado por una enorme llamarada que surgió de la grabación. Cuando sus ojos se ajustaron a la luz, pudo observar algo difícil de creer.

Un demonio era el siguiente contrincante del chico.

 **-Ehh… Rowen, Abigail… t,t,tienen que ver esto…-**

Girando en dirección de la grabación, inmediatamente ellos notaron a lo que Mob se refería. Abi abrió los ojos de par en par, pero aun mantuvo su naturaleza callada, pero con Rowen, fue totalmente distinto. Primero arqueo una ceja, posiblemente por la sorpresa y después sonrió por unos momentos, dejando salir una leve carcajada.

 **-¿Quién lo diría? Ahora todo tiene más sentido, veamos como este niño derrota a un demonio…-** Murmuro Rowen reacomodandose de nuevo en su asiento de piloto.

 **-Pero… es ilógico que gane, los demonios son entes raros y poderosos, considerando que son muy escasos los planetas que pueden tener este tipo de seres. Mewni puede que sea una excepción, sin embargo, no quita el hecho de que seguimos hablando de un simple humano, incluso yo misma tendría problemas con un ser así y sus llamas, considerando que manejo un elemento similar…-** Abi sonaba muy sensata y convincente con sus palabras, no sería sorpresa que de todos ahí ella fuera la más inteligente.

 **-Como dije antes, veamos primero si de algún modo el niño logra ganar, si es así podremos ver exactamente qué tipo de magia utilizó…-** Dicho esto siguieron observando el combate.

Al principio fue exactamente como esperaban, el chico recibió una tremenda paliza y ya estaba en pésimas condiciones por los combates anteriores, aun cuando recibió ayuda de la familia real y de la princesa en si, no parecía irle mejor. Además, la misma princesa confirmo su relación con el humano con solo ver su rostro preocupado. Sin embargo, cuando el demonio presiono lo suficiente al chico, este de algún modo comenzó a absorber la magia latente que había a su alrededor, incluyendo la de los mismos espectadores. Toda esa energía se transformó en partículas purpuras y se acumularon en el humano, cambiando por completo su apariencia.

 **-¿Es lo que creo que es Rowen…?-** Pregunto Abi, notablemente sorprendida.

 **-Así es en efecto; magia ¨ancestral¨, tipo ¨Suctus¨. Esto se está poniendo interesante…-** Respondió el líder, mientras adelantaba un poco la lucha, y así ir directo a lo que buscaba en realidad, la fuente de ese poder.

Ahora el combate fue mucho más parejo, la magia mejoro en una medida enorme las capacidades del chico y después de un combate demasiado reñido, el humano estuvo a punto de perder pero casi al final, pudo hacer un enorme y poderoso hechizo luminoso para derrotar al demonio.

Entonces, al ver como el chico reunía poder mágico, Rowen inmediatamente pauso la grabación y grito.

 **-¡AHÍ!-** Exclamo el líder, mostrando un semblante orgulloso, como si hubiera resuelto el misterio más oculto en el universo.

Mob y Abi observaron detalladamente la imagen detenida, pudiendo observar algo muy extraño en la espalda del chico. Era demasiado grande para ser su propia sombra, sin embargo asemejaba los movimientos del humano, o… ¿era acaso algo más controlándolo?

 **-Es cierto que hay algo ahí, pero no puedo distinguir que es…-** Murmuro la chica enfocando su mirada en esa sombra.

 **-Yo sé que es.-** Respondió Rowen muy seguro de sí mismo. **–O al menos eso quiero creer…-**

 **-¿A q,q,que te refieres jefe?-** Pregunto Mob, un poco confundido

Por su parte, el solo busco una clase de archivo de texto en su propio holograma antes de responder.

 **-Es solo especulación, pero esa figura se asemeja mucho al de una leyenda antigua. En pocas palabras, hace más de 300 años, hubo una pareja muy distintiva, la cual pudo controlar todos los secretos de la magia ¨ancestral¨ o como suelen llamarla los incultos de hoy en día, como simplemente ¨oscura¨. Uno de ellos tenía una apariencia similar a la de un enorme demonio, pero nunca se supo que era realmente. Por otro lado, su compañera, tengo entendido que fue una Mewniana rebelde. Aquí el detalle es que esa sombra encaja con la descripción y la magia que el humano uso contra el demonio, no puede usarla cualquiera sin sufrir desagradables consecuencias. –**

Después de explicar su teoría, de repente se mostró muy serio y su mirada cambio a ser fría como el hielo.

 **-Lo que no puedo explicar… es como un poder como este término en las manos de un niño…-**

Entonces, él se dirigió a sus compañeros para indicarles su siguiente tarea y como seguirían el curso de sus órdenes.

- **Bien, ahora solo necesitamos aprender más de la situación y usarla a nuestro favor. Abi, tú te encargaras de analizar a la princesa, operación estándar de sigilo, no luches a menos de que yo lo indique. Pan comido para ti, ¿no es así?-**

 **-Como si una niña mimada pudiera hacerme algo…-** Respondió la chica con una media sonrisa bastante confiada.

 **-No esperaba menos Abi, en cuanto a ti Mob, tú te encargaras del chico. Primero estúdialo he intenta ver si puede manejar bien esa magia. Si no puedes ver resultados en unos días, entonces tienes permiso para combatir. Presiona al chico, fuérzalo a que libere esa magia y podamos ver que tan desarrollada está.-**

 **-¡Sí! ¡Por fin una misión real! ¡Gracias hermano!-** Mob por su parte, parecía estar bastante contento con la noticia, a tal punto que incluso dejo de tartamudear.

 **-Solo no lo arruines por favor y ni se te ocurra matar al chico, lo necesitamos vivo…-** Respondió Rowen cruzándose de brazos.

 **-Claro… ¡Déjamelo a mí! A propósito, ¿quién es nuestro cliente esta vez?-** Mob parecía tener mucha curiosidad por saber qué clase de loco quería ponerle las manos encima a un humano.

 **-Lo estás viendo ahora mismo… solo diré que esto es personal. Fin de la discusión.-** Murmuro el líder señalándose a sí mismo con uno de sus pulgares. Definitivamente esa no era la respuesta que esperaba Mob, lo que en otras palabras eso significaba un trabajo sin paga. Sin embargo, el joven mercenario no tenía ni idea de cuál era el verdadero motivo de su jefe.

 **-Espera… Rowen… ¿Estás seguro de que el humano nos será útil?-** Pregunto la chica, mientras sus manos reposaban en su cadera. A diferencia de Mob, ella parecía saber exactamente porque iniciaron la búsqueda del chico.

 **-Tiene que… si no, lo obligare a serlo…-** Murmuro el joven mientras que sus negros ojos brillaban mágicamente con un destello de color bronce.

Después de eso, hubo bastante silencio por un rato, hasta que Rowen decidió hablar nuevamente.

 **-Ahora, ¿me pregunto si está bien que lleguemos primero a la Tierra o si es mejor recopilar información en Mewni?-** Al decir esas palabras, Mob se acercó a él abriendo su propio holograma de información desde su brazo izquierdo.

 **-No es n,n,necesario jefe. Hace unos días estallo una g,guerra en Mewni y según la información, los reyes tienen la c,costumbre de enviar a su hija a dimensiones seguras, para su p,p,protección y entrenamiento.-** Añadió Mob, revisando su información.

 **-Eso es horriblemente conveniente, y si vamos a la segura, la Tierra debe de ser la primera opción que ellos tienen. Explicaría fácilmente la relación de la princesa con el humano. Bien seguiremos el curso al cumulo KB Sela y ahí usaremos tus tijeras Abi. Informen a los demás de que esta misión solo la manejaremos nosotros, así que díganles que será su descanso después de lo que hicimos en Nix.-**

 **-Cuenta conmigo Rowen, yo me encargo.-** Respondió Abi, mientras salía de la cabina.

Por su parte, el líder de los mercenarios volvió a sentarse en su respectivo lugar, mientras que Mobius se acercó detrás de él, claramente con la intención de preguntar.

 **-Oye jefe… ¿C,c,cómo es que sabes tanto de la Tierra y d,d,donde se encuentra? Al menos he leído la historia de Mewni p,p,pero… hasta ahora yo no sabía que existía la Tierra…-** Pregunto el chico cruzando sus brazos.

 **-Digamos que mi viejo me llevo ahí hace 15 años, el lugar es tan aburrido como Mewni, pero al menos allí en la Tierra tienen buena música. ¿De dónde crees que conseguí esto?-** Al terminar de hablar, el mostró su reproductor de CD portátil, y sin prestarle más atención al chico, coloco los audífonos en sus oídos.

 **-Si me disculpas Mob, necesito relajarme un rato y planear nuestro próximo movimiento… puedes retirarte.-**

Ni siquiera espero a que su subordinado se fuera cuando el cerro los ojos, perdiéndose en la música que estaba escuchando. Ahora, solo tenía que esperar… y estaría un paso más cerca de su tan anhelado objetivo. Este será… el primer día del resto de sus días cuando podrá por fin aliviar el dolor de su pasado.

Pero eso… es otra historia.

FIN DEL CAPITULO.

 _ **Sé que usualmente hago los capítulos mucho más largos y me disculpo por estar tanto tiempo ausente, pero esta vez por falta de tiempo decidí en dividirlo en dos partes el capítulo, así no tendrán que esperar tanto tiempo para que termine la continuación.**_

 _ **(Aparentemente corregido el tartamudeo de Mob, que por algún motivo faltaban palabras a la hora de sus diálogos. Lamento ese error, le di una impresión idiota al personaje sin querer xD)**_

 _ **(Alerta de spoiler y no sé porque me molesto si estoy seguro de que ya todo el mundo vio los capítulos xD)**_

 _ **Cambiando de tema, ya mire los capítulos nuevos hasta ahora, y sinceramente esperaba más. No digo que hayan sido malos, si no que no esperaba que se centraran tanto en los famosos ¨ships¨ los cuales terminan haciendo más guerra de la que anticipada. A pero eso si los últimos capítulos si fueron de mis favoritos y la revelación de Heinous como Meteora e hija de Eclipsa fue algo que me tomo por sorpresa. Pero sinceramente ese pequeño detalle casi destruye por completo todo lo que tenía planeado a futuro con mi historia. Así que aprovechare que es un U.A para continuarlo sin problemas, pero eso sí, en mi historia no esperen que aparezca Heinous en algún momento ni mucho menos como la hija de Eclipsa. Solo confíen en mí y les mostrare que esta historia será digna de recordarse.**_

 _ **Ahora los comentarios xD.**_

 _ **SugarQueen97:**_ _Gracias, puse especial empeño en seguir mostrando a Janna de esta manera, no por nada es mi personaje favorito. Además, ¿en serio esperabas que usara algo así en mi historia? Nah, yo en serio odio que haya conflicto con los personajes por algo tan simple como solo ¨se feliz con esta persona y mágicamente olvídate de mí así como así.¨ Considerando el trauma que tienen mis personajes con la Abominación, sería casi ridículo optar por una idea así. Por lo que he tratado de dejar en claro lo mucho que ellos dos se necesitan, ya sean como pareja o como amigos, saben que se tienen el uno al otro para superar cualquier adversidad. También, como describí en el capítulo, ambos personajes necesitan mejorar con sus propias capacidades, ya no tanto por responsabilidad, sino más bien por necesidad. Con respecto a Rowen, me di la libertad de crear un villano OC, pero este tendrá un peso importantísimo en el desarrollo de la historia y lo que sucederá a futuro, por lo que te recomiendo que le no lo descartes solo por ser el antagonista. En cuanto a Daron y el progreso de la serie original, en pocas palabras no me podría importar menos los ships que se tienen hasta ahora, solo espero que el que se quede lo desarrollen bien, y que no parezca otra telenovela basura como las que hay hoy en día. P.S: Lo único que espero de la serie es que Janna sea feliz xD, y honestamente no me gustaría que terminara con Tom como medio mundo quiere jaja._

 _ **Byakko Yugure:**_ _El cumplido es más que bienvenido amigo. En cuanto a los detalles fueron totalmente a propósito, digamos que dejar las palabras marcadas, me aseguro de que se pueda entender el mensaje correcto en la historia así que, precisamente para evitar que se hagan 1000 y una teorías inconsistentes, aunque cada quien es libre de adivinar qué rumbo tomara la historia xD. En cuanto a los nuevos personajes, quería intentar algo que no se haya visto antes, (al menos en mi caso que hasta ahora no he visto otra historia que se asemeje a los conceptos que utilizo) y créeme, estos que estoy creando van a destacar un montón, como podrás ver, aproveche el capítulo para introducirlos correctamente. P.D. Por si tenías el pendiente, Lynx volverá en la segunda parte del capítulo, pero no será como todos esperan xD._

 _ **Thenotoriginalwritter:**_ _Tranquilo amigo, conozco esa sensación, solo que esta vez si me quede un poco corto, pero es para bien al fin y al cabo. En cuanto al libro que mencionas, me parece interesante, así que una vez que termine de leer la saga de la Torre Oscura, seguro que me consigo el libro. Además, ten un poco más de confianza con tu historia, es solo cuestión de aprender y tener una inspiración adecuada. Yo también empecé con muchísimos errores con mi historia, y en más de una vez considere dar borrón y cuenta nueva, porque no me parecía lo suficientemente buena. Pero quienes me leen me apoyaron, me inspiraron a continuar con la historia para hacerla lo más épica posible. Me alegra de que menciones a Sugar, es un gran ejemplo en este caso, su historia prometía desde un principio, y supero por mucho toda expectativa. Solo es cuestión de no conformarse y ver más allá, que tan lejos puedes hacer que llegue la historia, y para serte sincero, para mi Oscuridad Mas allá del Tiempo, es solo el principio xD._

 _ **Samyyaresi:**_ _Me alegra que te guste, tengo mucha ambición con esta historia, así que espera un gran desarrollo en los próximos capítulos._

 _ **Soul:**_ _Gracias por tus amables palabras, no te preocupes es algo corto el capítulo pero espero que te guste._

 _ **Les recuerdo que respondo todos los comentarios, siéntanse libres de opinar el rumbo de la historia y si también sobre como la podría mejorar. Así mismo discutir las troleadas masivas que hace la serie original xD.**_

 _ **Sin dejar a nadie atrás, también incluyendo a los nuevos seguidores y marca de favoritos, agradezco a:**_

 _ **(Por falta de tiempo, no pude añadir a todos, pero en el próximo capítulo lo hare sin falta.)**_

 _ **Nancy Berenice, Darry19, ItaliaAir,Diego Silver, Kuroi to Tamashi, Alexby14, DRABETSX, Carlos9505,Anikasukino 5d, DARK MAGICIAN,DarkMindVoid, Alen06,Gabriel shokida, shadowpirata, Alison Doolin, Aliteru, Sherry uwu,Paulina RQ,Valdrox 312,ErickSmoke91,LibyLive, Reguluz, truenorifico, Rogue Soul 98, ZeroTK, blacking,socram1 , Ashuragod, luchan99 , Izzi2866,ElRomanceroNica93 , GEMITHA0208, TheNotOriginalWritter ,alexdaugtheofposaidon , Cerezo de la Luna Haruna, Damaris Torres , c.d.e.g 98, isabellasc 2305, flowerforever355, Beta36, DairaB, 09, DavidCofficialWriter, Ghost Prime XIII, Hiyori-Yudai, Homura Li, Huachi-Sama, Ivonne365, Julivs, LenientSmg, LitaChat96, Lucky Ted, Midway23, Majestic Yokai Fauntleroy, MarcyBask, Meepy Writer, Mefistoteles, Noobsterblock, Rizel Iwaki, Sinon1308, Tsukiyomi Sora, Xenon666,abrilmillet, andrew579, , etherias dragneel, harunalin8767, ianavila12, Jmdrg, jocuda, kronos93lrt, poriqui158, rociobeluibarra, sakurassakurita, chars 1000, 606 Grace, Leonardo Leto, LitaChat96, LizzGaby, MarcyBask, NeoRenek, Rven910, thaisguiso, entre otros.**_

 _ **Muchas gracias por todo el aguante, su apoyo y paciencia.**_

 _ **Atte. Torikami Riuzak**_


	22. Buscar y Analizar Prt 2

_**Capítulo 22: Buscar y Analizar (Parte 2)**_

 _ **Casa de los Díaz**_

 _ **Habitación de Marco, 2:34 pm.**_

El baño resulto muy efectivo, lo suficiente como para que por unos instantes olvidara todos esas memorias en las que él salía lastimado. No había razón de recordarlo, lo hecho… hecho esta, y no hay manera de cambiarlo. Hay que seguir adelante.

Aun teniendo la toalla en su cabeza, Marco se dirigió a su cama para recostarse un rato. Hacía ya bastante tiempo que no tenía la oportunidad de relajarse de esa manera, considerando lo ocurrido hasta el momento. Una vez ahí, presto un poco más de atención a su entorno. Prácticamente era lo de siempre, una tarde ligeramente calurosa y tranquila como las que solo puede haber en Echo Creek, señal de que el verano estaba por llegar, sin embargo, sentía que algo le faltaba. Esa pequeña voz en su cabeza que le recordaba lo mal que hacia todo y lo mucho que le fastidiaba estar en ese lugar.

Usualmente, _**él**_ podía desaparecerse un tiempo, o más bien, se encaprichaba con la situación hasta el punto de no hablarle, pero la sensación de su presencia seguía ahí, en cambio ahora, parecía haberse esfumado por completo. ¿Esta vez Lynx simplemente se fue?

No… no podía ser ese el caso. Según lo que el monstruo le había dicho, su único objetivo era encontrar a Eclipsa, sin embargo, los más lógico que él partiera en Mewni y no en la Tierra. No tiene sentido que se fuera así como así. Además, la corrupción que esta mañana superaron a duras penas podría tener algo que ver. El monstruo se veía en muy mal estado, pero de algún modo aun podía mantener su sarcástica sonrisa que lo caracterizaba. Aunque… en este caso, si realmente ya no está, entonces seria por su propia culpa….

Marco sacudió su cabeza un poco en negación, alguien como Lynx no pudo caer por algo tan simple, si tomamos con seriedad toda esa fanfarronería de la que tanto presumía. Ahora mismo tenía que comprobarlo. Cerrando sus ojos, Marco volvió a recitar el hechizo en su cabeza para viajar a las profundidades de su mente y ver de una vez por todas, si Lynx seguía con él o si había desaparecido… definitivamente.

 _ **Mente de Marco.**_

 _ **Hora desconocida.**_

El viaje fue rápido como era costumbre, el mareo siguió presentándose de la misma intensidad que el primer día. Aun con las náuseas invadiéndolo, mantuvo la compostura a pesar de que estuvo a punto de vomitar en más de una ocasión. Daba igual todo el entrenamiento que tuviera con Lynx hasta el momento, no podía evitar sentir ese malestar.

Dejando de lado sus constantes mareos al entrar en su mente, noto que los zarcillos corruptos que invadían y rodeaban todo ese espacio, habían desaparecido. No obstante, no había ni el más mínimo rastro de Lynx, ni siquiera en su acostumbrada forma de sombra.

Marco observo a sus alrededores, tratando de encontrar algún indicio de que su mentor aun estuviera en ese lugar, pero no pudo encontrar nada. Al menos, pudo distinguir algo diferente. Muchas de las veces que el entraba en su mente, podía ver algún cambio físico en él, como si fuera un indicador de como poco a poco la magia formaba parte de sí mismo. Aún estaban los espejos con sus recuerdos y los pilares que parecían ser la base de todo ese lugar. Pero ahora el cambio parecía más estético que físico.

Las paredes que recubrían su mente aun conservaban esa tonalidad purpura cristalina, pero ahora había una especie marcas en las paredes como si fueran grietas, las mismas, brillaban con un intenso color plateado, similar a la nueva magia que él obtuvo de Star.

Pero aun así, nada en ese lugar ligaba a que Lynx aun estuviera ahí.

 **-Lynx… ¿A dónde fuiste amigo?-** Murmuro el chico mientras se sentaba en el suelo.

Por unos segundos, Marco sintió una presión en su pecho. Puede que sea la misma culpa de antes, pero en realidad, se parecía más a esa sensación que la gente describe cuando pierden a un familiar o a un ser querido. Una incómoda sensación de vacío…

Momentos después, el chico sonrió para sí mismo, ya que no se creía por completo como se sentía. Lynx desde que le heredo su magia, todo su mundo cambio drásticamente. Había sido el detonante horripilantes sucesos y desafortunadas lesiones, pero gracias a la fuerza que le brindo pudo hacerles frente a todas y salir victorioso… apenas.

Aun con esa actitud sarcástica con la que se expresa, el a demostrado que a pesar de su procedencia, mantuvo su promesa con su propia Butterfly, brindándole todo el apoyo que necesitaba para proteger a Star, incluso en las situaciones más desesperadas.

 **-Star…-** El chico volvió a murmurar en voz baja.

Nunca se habría imaginado llegar hasta estas alturas por Star, sin embargo, no se arrepentía de nada. Gracias a que Lynx apareció, él pudo darse cuenta de lo mucho que le importaba su mejor amiga, ¿o debería de decir pareja?

Daba igual la definición, el ahora no tenía nada más importante en que pensar que no fuera en la seguridad de su compañera de vida… de batalla, lo que fuera; el estaría allí para ella al igual que ella para él. Así es como deben de ser las cosas, y sentiría un desprecio enorme por cualquiera que intentara hacerle daño.

De un salto, Marco volvió a levantarse, ahora con mucha decisión en su rostro. Si el monstruo realmente desapareció, se aseguraría entonces de honrar su memoria cumpliendo el único objetivo que le encomendó; proteger a su Butterfly.

Tenía que hacer valer todas sus enseñanzas y demostrar porque tenía el título de Guardián. De lo contrario, podía imaginar al mismo Lynx reclamándole todos sus errores, como si se tratara de un dolor fantasma en su mente.

…

Sin embargo, justo cuando estuvo a punto de salir de su mente, un enorme cubo cristalino se formó a unos metros sobre el y como lo hizo de una forma silenciosa, el chico no se percató de la misma, hasta que esta descendió bruscamente. El apenas pudo reaccionar, pero el objeto se movió tan rápido que no pudo esquivarlo. A duras penas pudo sostenerlo sobre sus hombros, pero se las arregló para hacerlo. De algún extraño modo, el objeto pesaba tanto como para que excediera su fuerza, más no lo suficiente como para aplastarlo, prácticamente estaba atrapado. Marco no entendía que es lo que ocurría, pero había una sensación familiar en todo esto. Dicho y hecho, una sombra comenzó a materializarle frente a él mientras que con una voz ronca surgió de la misma.

 _ **-Sigo aquí… humano. Pero definitivamente no gracias a ti.-**_ Se escuchó la voz de Lynx a lo largo y ancho del lugar, mientras terminaba de materializar su cuerpo, aparentemente ileso pero incluso aún más delgado que antes.

 **-¡Lynx! ¡Amigo! Pensé que te pasó algo malo.-** Exclamo Marco alegrado por el monstruo, a pesar de estuviera a punto de ser aplastado.

 _ **-En primera humano ten un poco más de respeto, no soy tu amigo, soy tu mentor. En segundo, créeme pase por algo horrible y fue todo culpa tuya.-**_ Respondió Lynx, mientras alzo su mano abierta en dirección a Marco e hizo un ademan como si señalara dos objetos y luego los juntara.

 **-¿Qué…?-** Alcanzo a murmurar el chico.

De repente, el enorme cubo que cargaba dejo de aplastarlo mientras flotaba hacia arriba. Marco sintió un pequeño alivio al respecto ya que imagino que fue otra de las pruebas del monstruo. Sin embargo, no fue así. Rápidamente aparecieron otros dos cubos en sus costados y sin que pudiera reaccionar, se precipitaron sobre él, aplastándolo violentamente.

 **-¡Aghhhhh!-** Grito Marco al sentir como crujió la mayor parte de sus huesos.

Los cubos se separaron dejando de rodillas y muy adolorido al chico, cuando el primer cubo que apareció, en lugar de esfumarse, tomo impulso de arriba hacia abajo para aplastarlo una segunda vez.

 **-¡Ughhhhh!-** Exclamo el chico al sentirse aplastado una vez más, pero aun a pesar del dolor que sentía, aparentemente no tenía ningún hueso roto, considerando lo bien que conocía esa sensación recientemente.

Una vez más, el cubo de cristal subió pero esta vez sí se desvaneció. Entonces, teniendo muchas dificultades para levantarse otra vez, sintió una extraña fuerza invisible que impulso su propio cuerpo hacia la mano enorme mano de Lynx. Una vez que llego, este último lo sostuvo del cuello, mirándolo de una forma muy intimidante y amenazadora. Marco no recordaba haberlo visto tan enojado.

 _ **-Escúchame bien miserable humano, usualmente te dejo pasar estas estupideces, pero ahora fue el colmo. Fue una buena idea usar la magia de tu Butterly para limpiar la corrupción… hasta que la magia asumió que yo era una amenaza también. Tuve que desmaterializarme por completo para evitar que me consumiera como a todo lo demás, ¿tienes idea de lo difícil que es hacer eso sin tener un cuerpo propio? ¡Mi esencia estuvo a punto de desaparecer imbécil! Y sin ella mi cuerpo eventualmente moriría. Así que en pocas palabras, atentaste contra mi vida idiota. -**_ Lynx estaba claramente molesto, considerando su apática actitud normal.

 **-Pero… fue tu idea…-** Respondió Marco débilmente.

 _ **-¡Porque intentaba salvar tu inútil vida humano! Nos hubiéramos ahorrado tantos problemas si dejaras de ser tan impulsivo, al menos así me habrías escuchado en Nix. Pero escúchame ahora si aún puedes, si se te ocurre hacer algo así de nuevo, me vas a ver obligado a ¨intervenir con medidas drásticas¨ y créeme, a nadie le va a gustar eso, mucho menos a ti. ¿Quedo claro?-**_ Termino de hablar el monstruo, mientras que sus cuatro ojos brillaban con un color purpura intenso.

Aun después de lo que había escuchado, Marco pudo sonreír un poco a pesar de la golpiza que había recibido hace unos instantes.

 **-Yo… solo me alegro de que estés… bien.-** Murmuro el chico antes de perder el conocimiento y comenzara a desvanecerse.

 _ **-¡¿Es en serio?! ¿Siquiera escuchaste una palabra de lo que dije? Ni que me hubiera excedido tanto con tu reprimenda… bah, humano tenías que ser.-**_ Entonces el monstruo soltó al chico, quien cayó al suelo y desde ahí Marco se esfumo de ese espacio. Mientras tanto, Lynx llevo una de sus manos a uno de sus hombros cerca del cuello, y al retirar su largo cabello blanco, pudo notarse una enorme mancha de color negro pulsante, como si le faltara un pequeño pedazo de su cuerpo y este fuera sustituido por esa cosa.

 _ **-Solo espero que esto no se repita nunca, no sé si tenga la fuerza para sobrevivir nuevamente…-**_ Dijo el monstruo para sí mismo, antes de fundirse nuevamente con el espacio cristalino.

 _ **De vuelta al mundo real…**_

Marco despertó abruptamente un poco mareado, recordando parte de lo que ocurrió en su mente. Después de lo que sintió creía que era un milagro que no tuviera ningún hueso roto, hasta que se dio cuenta de que todo ocurrió en su mente. Lo cual explicaba porque ahora tenía una migraña horriblemente fuerte.

 **-Nota mental… NUNCA hacer enojar a Lynx otra vez…-** Entonces intento levantarse, pero el mismo dolor de cabeza lo mantuvo en su lugar. Lo mejor que podía hacer era quedarse donde estaba, al menos… por la siguientes 4 horas.

 _ **Espacio Exterior de la Tierra, una hora antes de que Marco hablara con Lynx.**_

En la negrura del espacio cerca de la Luna, un enorme portal interdimensional se abrió para dar lugar a una nave nodriza llamada **¨Quod Grobyc¨**. Mientras esta avanzaba lentamente, sus tripulantes principales veían con atención al planeta que tenían en frente desde la cabina del piloto.

 **-Nunca espere volver a este basurero…-** Murmuro el lider mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

 **-Pero Rowen… ¿De qué hablas? Este planeta se ve hermoso.-** Respondió Abi admirando el paisaje seriamente mientras colocaba una de sus manos en cristal protector de la cabina. **-A propósito, ¿por qué llaman a este lugar Tierra? Yo imaginaba un desierto, pero claramente hay mucha más concentración de agua. Eso no tiene sentido…-**

 **-E,e,ella tiene razón, nunca había v,v,visto tanto azul en mi vida.-** Tartamudeo Mob al acercarse también para contemplar el planeta. **–El l,l,lugar parece perfecto p,p,para unas vacaciones.-**

Rowen llevo una de sus manos a su cara mientras rodaba un poco los ojos.

 **-Muchas cosas aquí no tienen sentido Abi… y Mob, ¿tengo que recordarte porque estamos aquí?-** Respondió seriamente mientras caminaba hacia ellos.

 **-Escuchen, una vez que terminemos nuestros ¨asuntos¨ aquí, podrán hacer lo que les plazca por una semana. Pero mientras tanto, quiero que se concentren absolutamente en su misión, mientras más rápido terminen sus asignaciones mejor.-** Entonces centro su atención en el joven de googles, señalando el aparato de su muñeca.

 **-Quiero pensar de que terminaste de calibrar tu rastreador de magia… ¿verdad Mob?-** Murmuro Rowen de forma calmada pero con un tono bastante amenazante.

 **-S,s,si lo hize, ya lo había terminado d,d,desde que partimos de Nix. Ahora mismo l,l,lo activo.-** Respondió el chico notablemente nervioso y algo asustado.

Entonces, tocando unos cuantos botones holográficos en su muñeca, un rayo de color amarillo pálido se originó desde ahí, digitalizando la forma del planeta Tierra, y mostrando distintos puntos de colores oscuros y claros. Por lo que se podía apreciar, había más puntos oscuros.

 **-¿P,p,podrias ayudarme Abi? Es difícil mantener la p,p,proyección y leerla al m,m,mismo tiempo.-**

 **-Dame un segundo…-** Respondió ella mientras se acercaba al holograma.

 **-Hay varios lugares que emanan una minúscula cantidad de magia, casi nula… pero, cerca de este continente occidental parece haber una similar a la que caracteriza a los Mewnianos. Está en algún lugar de Echo Creek, de la zona de California…-**

 **-¿Echo Creek? Nunca escuche de un lugar parecido…-** Respondió Rowen ladeando la cabeza.

 **-Por lo que puedo ver… es un lugar bastante pequeño y con una reducida población.-** Murmuro la mujer, mientras leía con atención los datos.

 **-Perfecto, eso nos ayudara a encontrar a este humano más rápido. ¡Sigamos! Es hora de trabajar.-** Exclamo el líder mientras activaba un sistema de camuflaje con la nave y se dirigió al planeta.

 _ **Afueras de Echo Creek, 20 minutos después de la llegada de Rowen y compañía.**_

La nave fue extremadamente silenciosa, prácticamente nada pudo notar que algo así había llegado a las afueras de la ciudad. Poco tiempo después, esta aterrizo en un pequeño claro desértico y desolado, una vez que se aseguraron de que no había nadie alrededor, desembarcaron los 3 oficiales principales.

 **-El aire aquí… es espeso y huele extraño.-** Dijo Abi mientras se tapaba la nariz, algo irritada.

 **-Te acostumbraras, dale tiempo a tu nariz. Ahora, necesito que ustedes dos vayan al poblado más cercano y comiencen la búsqueda. Yo ocultare la nave y los buscare más tarde para encontrar una base temporal en la ciudad. Hasta entonces, no hagan ninguna estupidez, y me refiero a ti Mob…-** Murmuro seriamente el líder mientras cruzaba sus brazos.

 **-S,si jefe, como usted d,d,diga.-** Respondió el chico de mala gana.

 **-No te defraudaremos...-** Murmuro Abi alzando el pulgar de su mano.

Entonces ellos dos partieron en dirección hacia Echo Creek, mientras dejaban atrás a su líder.

Mientras tanto, él observaba la nave como si estudiara detenidamente sus magnitudes y después presto atención al suelo, asimilando cada detalle.

 **-Tierra común, algunos nitratos y sobre todo arena reseca. Poco fértil, no me sorprende…-** Murmuro para sí mismo mientras preparaba su comunicador del brazo izquierdo. **-Que todos se queden en la nave si no quieren perder uno o más miembros…-**

Dentro de la nave, parecía haber mucho menos gente de que el tenía en el planeta Nix. Probablemente porque su misión era más simple y solo requeriría a sus mejores compañeros, el resto se quedaría a cuidar la nave y a mantenerla en óptimas condiciones.

Sin decir nada más, los ojos de Rowen cambiaron a un color bronce brillante y cuando alzo una de sus manos, la tierra debajo de la nave comenzó a temblar. De inmediato, unos cúmulos de tierra y arena rodearon por completo la nave, formando una cúpula cubriéndola por completo. Después esta se solidifico hasta tal punto que parecía hecho de concreto. En menos de un minuto, la nave ya estaba oculta en una especie montaña en miniatura, una que fácilmente podía pasar desapercibida en ese lugar.

Después de hacer semejante obra, el joven ni siquiera sudo un poco y dándole la espalda a la nave, dirigió su camino hacia la ciudad también, al igual que sus compañeros.

 **-Me pregunto… ¿si habrá un lugar lo suficientemente bueno para que sea mi puesto de avanzada?-** Después de decir esas palabras, camino en silencio, mientras que de manera despreocupada metió sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, sin prestarle atención a nada más.

 _ **Al día siguiente…**_

 _ **Casa de los Díaz, Habitación de Star. 1:47 pm.**_

 _ **26 días después del incidente Bon Bon.**_

Aunque el desorden no fuera algo extraño en la habitación de Star, esta vez había más de lo normal, incluso después de la escuela. Tenía demasiado en que pensar como para que hablara con alguno de sus amigos, hasta Marco aún tenía migraña y difícilmente puso atención en clase. Sin mencionar que por algún extraño motivo se sentía observada… aunque eso por ahora daba igual.

Al volver a casa, paso la mayor parte del tiempo pensando en alguna manera de aprender mejores hechizos de su libro, pero prácticamente todo era demasiado… básico. Después de los hechizos que le enseño su madre en Mewni, los que solía leer en el libro parecían no ser de mucha utilidad como antes. Aunque los arcoíris y los narvales seguirían siendo sus favoritos, necesitaba algo que fuera más serio y poderoso, algo que hiciera temblar a sus enemigos con solo verlo. Necesitaba leer otra vez los capítulos de Eclipsa…

Sin embargo, únicamente Glossaryck podía abrir esa parte del libro con un soborno razonablemente extenso de pudin. Pero como el pequeño genio azul aún seguía de regente en Mewni, no podía llamarlo solamente porque si, su madre sospecharía. Ya bastante malo fue tener que lidiar con la guerra y ahora más recientemente con lo que ocurrió en Nix, por lo que no quería ponerla a un más histérica de lo que ya se podía ver.

Entonces, intento pensar en alguna alternativa. Imagino que quizás Lynx podía hacer algo al respecto al estar más relacionado con Eclipsa que cualquier otra persona, pero desde el día de ayer Marco ha tenido una espantosa migraña, por lo que solo el chico solo se limita a decir ¨Lo siento Star, no puedo hablar con él ahora, en cuanto me sienta mejor lo hare, te lo prometo…¨

Así que si bien podía ser útil, la ayuda del monstruo de Eclipsa queda descartada… por ahora. Quizás pueda encontrar algo en Misión Compras como había pensado antes…

Interrumpiéndola, la puerta de su habitación se abrió de golpe, desde ahí, entro Janna cargando su mochila escolar, notando todo el desastre a su alrededor.

 **-Vaya, este lugar se parece a mi habitación…-** Después le prestó atención a su amiga quien después de mirarla unos momentos, volvió a estar absorta leyendo su libro de hechizos. **-Hey… um… ¿ahora estudias después de la escuela? ¿Quién eres y que hiciste con mi Star Butterfly?-**

 **-Muy graciosa Janna…-** Respondió Star sin quitar sus ojos del libro.

 **-Oye actúas muy extraño últimamente, primero me abandonan en el cine, ahora no hablan ninguno de los dos en la escuela… ¿podrías decirme que ocurre o se lo tengo que sacar a Marco?-**

Star por su parte solo cerró el libro y después observo directamente a la pelinegra de una forma muy seria. Lo cual hizo que Janna retrocediera un poco, usualmente seriedad y todo lo que era Star, no parecía precisamente una mezcla homogénea.

 **-Escúchame, confió en ti, pero tienes que prometerme que no se lo dirás a nadie… ¿De acuerdo?-** Murmuró Star inquiriendo total compromiso de su amiga.

 **-Ya… ¿Por qué la cara larga? Sabes que soy un libro cerrado… Vamos cuenta…-** Respondió Janna mientras que con una de sus manos en la espalda cruzo los dedos.

A pesar de que su gesto fue bastante obvio, tuvo la suerte de que Star no recordaba su significado, por lo que ella continúo. Tomo un largo respiro y, como si fuera preparación mental, cerró sus ojos unos momentos antes de empezar.

 **-Hace unas semanas tuve una pesadilla horrible. Al principio pensé que era algo normal, porque estaba en Mewni… pero…-** Star comenzó a alterarse un poco. Después, le conto todo lo ocurrido al respecto.

Las manos de Star comenzaban a temblar un poco y hacia lo posible para mantenerse bajo control. Pero Janna presto muchísima atención, como nunca antes lo había hecho.

Para este punto Janna abrió los ojos con sorpresa, no por la historia en sí, sino más bien por como reacciono su amiga. Progresivamente temblaba más y más, por lo que estuvo tentada a decirle que parara, sin embargo, su propia curiosidad le jugó una mala pasada, eliminando todo pensamiento altruista en su cabeza, así que solo se limitó a escuchar.

 **-Si esa cosa hubiera sido como todas las demás, entonces no habría ningún problema… pero esa bestia rugió exactamente igual que a mi pesadilla y también a la visión que tuve. Eso me asusto muchísimo… no sé qué ocurrió después exactamente. Todo lo que sé es que Marco se arriesgó otra vez para que yo volviera en sí. De algún modo, pudimos con la abominación y Marco se encargó de darle el golpe final matándola, asegurándose de que esa cosa no volviera a hacerle daño a nadie…-**

Cuando terminó su relato, Star batallaba bastante consigo misma para evitar que el miedo la controlara. Mientras tanto Janna debatía consigo misma sobre la historia, pero no podía ocultar lo mucho que le fascino.

 **-Espera, espera… hay algo aquí que no cuadra...-** Murmuró la pelinegra mientras sostenía su barbilla, dudando un poco.

 **-¿Qué es…?-** Pregunto Star mostrándose con curiosidad.

 **-¿Estamos hablando de ¨nuestro¨ Marco? ¿Aquel que prefiere sacar a los insectos de su casa antes que pisotearlos o más bien que se pone histérico con los mismos pensando que son venenosos? Me cuesta mucho creer que él haya matado algo…-** Al decir esto Janna cruzo sus brazos mientras sonreía algo sarcástica. **-Además… si él realmente lo hizo, ¿no crees que él pueda salir afectado también? Digo mentalmente, porque no creo que con lo físico tenga problemas.-**

Por su parte Star no sabía cómo tomarse el comentario, no estaba segura si ella se estaba burlando o insinuando algo que no entendía del todo. Pero al tenerle confianza, prefirió ignorar esos comentarios.

 **-Pues así fue… Marco sigue siendo el mismo de siempre, pero se vio forzado a actuar por lo que nos ocurrió… solo es eso, no estoy segura a que te refieres exactamente. Si quieres puedes hablar con el… por si tienes alguna duda todavía.-**

 **-Nah… está bien, igual me entero eventualmente. Pero, ¿eso no explica porque te pusiste a estudiar?-**

- **Ah... bueno, yo estaba buscando algún hechizo poderoso, ya sabes, por si hace falta.-**

 **-Yo puedo ayudarte con eso, si pude hacerlo con Marco no veo porque no contigo también.-**

 **-¿En serio…? Gracias Janna, eres una buena amiga…-**

 **-Cuando quieras.-**

Entonces, al abrir el libro de hechizos, ambas observaron con atención lo que Star podía aprender o perfeccionar. Después de un rato, Janna sugirió que en lugar de darle tantas vueltas al asunto, quizás sería buena idea que comenzara a inventar los suyos propios. En realidad, ella ya había intentado eso, y casi siempre era una de dos. O el hechizo era demasiado débil o incluso inofensivo, o era algo tan peligroso que no solo ponía en peligro a todo lo que la rodeaba, incluso a ella misma. Había ocasiones en los que su magia volvía a verse afectada por el ¨color peligroso¨, por lo que eran mucho más inestables. Su madre en algún momento, le explico que esa magia estaba ligada directamente con sus emociones, por lo que debía mantenerlos bajo control. Pero nunca le explico que ¨sentimientos¨ eran exactamente los que activaban esa magia y por falta de tiempo, no pudo ayudarla a controlarlos mejor.

Daba igual por ahora, con ayuda de Janna buscaría la forma de crear algún hechizo nuevo, o incluso, entrar de nuevo en el capítulo de Eclipsa, ya que ella es especialista en descubrir información de manera furtiva, especialmente lo que estuviera prohibido en más de una dimensión.

Si todo salía bien, finalmente podrá darle a Marco ese respiro que necesita después de todo lo que ocurrió.

 _ **Esa misma noche…**_

Escondidos en la copa de un árbol, cerca de la casa de los Díaz, Abi y Mob observaban tranquilamente la residencia. No les tomo ni un día encontrar a sus objetivos, gracias a que era una localidad pequeña y aunque no lo parecieran, eran unos profesionales en su trabajo.

En esos momentos, Mob observaba el hogar usando una modificación para ampliar la vista en sus googles y apuntaba todo lo que creyó pertinente en su base de datos, todo usando la tecnología holográfica que surgía de su brazo.

Después, al artefacto de Abi recibió una llamada de su líder y ella se apresuró en contestar.

 **-Hey chicos, ¿qué tal la búsqueda?-** Pregunto Rowen ligeramente más animado de lo normal.

 **-Excelente, encontramos a la princesa Butterfly y a su humano sin problemas… de hecho, en su vivienda crearon una especie de torre enorme de apariencia Mewniana… sobre la misma vivienda.-**

 **-¿Es en serio?-** Murmuro el líder sonando sorprendido.

 **-En efecto, da la impresión que lo crearon de forma apresurada y sin ninguna clase de planeación o ventaja táctica por si los llegaran a atacar, hipotéticamente hablando, la casa parece un blanco demasiado obvio y sencillo.-**

 **-No me sorprende, nada se puede esperar de una adolecente inmadura, especialmente si es de la realeza. Aun así, sabes que nuestro objetivo no es ella… ¿qué puedes decirme de su humano ¨Marco¨?-**

 **-Emm, no hay mucho que decir. Desde que los encontramos el chico no se parece a nada de lo que vimos en la grabación, me atrevo a decir que hasta luce famélico.-** Al terminar de hablar, Abi envió algunas fotos e imágenes de su objetivo.

 **-Ya veo… debe de ser algún efecto secundario…-** Murmuro Rowen sonando como si estuviera comparando la información con otros registros.

 **-Bien, por ahora, mantengan la guardia hasta la media noche, no tiene caso observar a esos niños mientras duermen. Hace unos momentos encontré un lugar perfecto para nuestro puesto de avanzada, cerca de sus coordenadas. Una vez que terminen vuelvan para que descansen un poco, pero en cuanto amanezca los quiero devuelta en su posición, ¿quedo claro?-** Al decir esto, el marcaba su autoridad asegurándose de que ellos cumplieran con su cometido.

 **-Como el cristal, muchas gracias Rowen.-** Respondió Abi, bajando su cabeza un poco en señal de respeto.

 **-Te lo encargo, además… no dejes que Mob haga algo estúpido por favor… ya sabes lo fácil que se descontrola.-**

Sin decir nada más, corto la comunicación. Por el momento, si bien el muchacho parecía muy ansioso por iniciar su misión, aún se mantenía tranquilo aparentemente observando la casa de su objetivo.

Por ahora, una vez que volvieran de su descanso con Rowen, tomaría nota de toda la información relevante que pudieran obtener y así enviarla constantemente.

 _ **Bitácora de Abi, al día siguiente…**_

 _ **1 día de investigación:**_ Los objetivos parecen seguir una rutina aparentemente diaria. Despiertan pocas horas después del amanecer y mantienen una higiene considerable. Se alimentan principalmente a esa hora de cereales y azucares, no es precisamente una dieta muy buena para adolescentes en crecimiento. Después ambos se retiran a cierto lugar que es difícil definir.

En ese lugar pueden permanecer aproximadamente 7 horas, el cual parece un centro de concentración, pero al observarlo más de cerca y comparar sus actividades, puedo deducir que es un centro educativo básico, ya que no se compara con los que teníamos en nuestro planeta.

Después de estar en ese lugar, los objetivos parecen interactuar con otros sujetos de su misma edad, por lo que queda pendiente una investigación sobre ellos.

Al final, parecen tener la costumbre de comer en unos ciertos lugares distintos. En todos ellos la comida se sirve relativamente rápida, por lo que dudo que sean alimentos de calidad.

Cuando regresan a su hogar, tienen como pasatiempo principal observar por un lapso de tiempo considerable una extraña y arcaica caja que reproduce imágenes parecido al que utilizamos en nuestros comunicadores. Cuando terminan, ambos chicos tienen una especie de entrenamiento en el que luchan entre ellos como práctica. Nada fuera de lo normal hasta ahora.

Estado de Mobius: Placible y tranquilo.

 _ **8 dias de investigación:**_ Siguen con la rutina hasta que llegan ciertos días específicos en los que no van al centro educativo, los llamaban ¨Sábado y Domingo¨. Ambos repiten lo anteriormente mencionado a excepción de que la princesa practica hechizos de magia, aparentemente creados por ella misma. Sigue sin ser nada fuera de lo normal. Cabe destacar a otra chica de la misma edad que la princesa, parece ser alguna clase de apoyo para ella. El nombre de la chica es Janna Ordonia, por lo que ahora es agregada a la lista de personas importantes. También los padres del humano viven en la misma casa que ellos, pero al estar casi siempre ausentes, quedan descartados de la lista. Confirmo que la relación de los objetivos actualmente es una pareja romántica, aunque casi no muestran afectos constantemente, pero siempre están juntos. Eso podría complicar la misión si siguen así. Hay ocasiones en las que el chico habla de sus poderes y también sobre nuevos sentidos, hasta el momento no ha mostrado nada en realidad.

Estado de Mobius: Alterado, se queja de vez en cuando. Insiste en iniciar la misión ahora. Puede que necesite que hables con él.

 _ **17 días de investigación**_ **:** Actualmente, aún siguen con la rutina anteriormente dicha. El único cambio hasta ahora es que el objetivo principal ha recobrado por completo su salud. Sin embargo, aún no ha mostrado ninguna clase de poder mágico, ni siquiera en esos combates mano a mano que tenía con su pareja.

También identificamos a otras personas importantes, entre ellas, Jackie Lynn Thomas, Ferguson O´durguson y Alfonso Dolittle, todos incluidos en la lista. Se ha mencionado en más de una ocasión el nombre de Lynx como una especie de guía o un tutor aparentemente. Sin embargo aún sigue sin identificarse su procedencia o ubicación. Quizás haga falta investigar más.

Un momento… Un momento, capto una conversación entre la princesa y su apoyo… perece que ambas irán al mercado interdimencional de Misión Compras. Parece que es el momento de iniciar con nuestro objetivo, por lo quebrbhsbbbshhhsj…

…

BITACORA ENVIADA.

…

 _ **Perspectiva de los mercenarios.**_

 _ **Puesto de vigilancia V, cerca de la casa de los Díaz. 10:08 am.**_

Su compañero comenzó a armar un escándalo al darse cuenta de que por fin podía iniciar su misión, por la forma en que se expresaba, parecía estar harto de solo vigilar. Abi estaba molesta e irritada, por culpa de Mob, envió su reporte incompleto.

 **-Imbécil… ahora Rowen se molestara con nosotros y nos llamara la atención…-** Murmuro ella aun mostrándose neutral, sin embargo ella es muy buena para ocultar sus emociones, por lo que cualquier otra persona no podría notar lo molesta que realmente estaba.

-¡ **Que importa! ¡Ahora seré capaz de mostrar lo que valgo! Ese chico no sabrá que lo golpeo.-** Exclamo Mobius sin siquiera tartamudear. Como se había visto antes, él podía hablar claramente cuando se emocionaba.

 **-Espera… nos ordenaron que cada uno se enfrentara a su propio objetivo, eso es vital para que la misión sea un éxito. Si vas ahora solo lo empeoraras todo… y me obligaras a intervenir.-**

 **-Como sea, ¡Yo solo puedo con esos dos! Le diré a Rowen que fue un daño colateral, así que no te metas Abigail.-** Justo cuando estaba por saltar a la acción, su comunicador comenzó a sonar. Era más que obvio saber quien era.

 **-Maldita sea…-** Murmuro el chico, decidiendo si era buena idea contestar. Al final termino haciéndolo.

 **-¿Si?-** Respondió el joven de mala gana.

 **-¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo Mob? ¿Te es tan difícil seguir instrucciones simples?-** La voz de Rowen se escuchaba inusualmente calmada.

 **-No… no es eso, es que estoy harto de esperar. ¿Acaso importa? Por lo que he visto soy más que capaz de noquear al chico y llevártelo, independientemente si lo acompaña una princesa mágica.-**

 **\- Tus habilidades son más que claras, pero te di esas instrucciones por una razón. ¿O estas diciéndome que quieres tomar el mando de todo?-** Respondió el líder sonando desafiante.

Pero en lugar de que el chico se alentara más, este abrió los ojos como platos y comenzó a ponerse nervioso, e incluso trago saliva de la impresión.

 **-Claro que no… lo que pasa es que…-** Pero Mob no termino de hablar, fue interrumpido.

 **-Si de verdad quieres tomar el mando, sabes lo que tienes que hacer. Vuelve a la base conmigo y has tu mejor esfuerzo para matarme… si lo logras podrás tomar el mando de la misión y hacer lo que quieras. Obviamente si sobrevives… claro esta…-** Rowen dijo estas palabras con una frialdad tan profunda y a tal punto, que Mob comenzó a sudar, regresando a su actual tartamudeo.

 **-N,n,no jefe, no quiero n,n,nada de eso, hare lo que p,p,pidas.-**

 **-Bien, no quiero que vuelvas a insubordinarte de esa forma, y recuerda… no mates al chico, solo fuérzalo a que utilice su magia. Abi, si lo que dice el reporte es cierto, tú también ve a Misión Compras y mantén ¨ocupada¨ a la princesa, no me importa como.-**

 **-Como ordenes, yo me encargo.-** Respondió la mujer mientras aun observaba la casa.

 _ **Perspectiva de Star y compañía…**_

En la habitación de Star estaba ella y Janna preparando un par de mochilas, no es que fueran de excursión, sino por si hacía falta llevarse algunas cosas más de que podían cargar con sus manos.

 **-Si van a ir solo ustedes dos, ¿por qué me pediste que faltara también a la escuela?-** Pregunto Marco cruzando los brazos.

 **-Es algo simple, necesito que te quedes en casa o al menos en esta dimensión para que protejas el libro de hechizos. No quiero que vuelva a ocurrir lo mismo de antes y lo vuelvan a robar…-** Respondió ella mientras acomodaba su mochila en la espalda.

 **-Pero no hemos vuelto a saber de Ludo, quizás desapareció y Toffee está muerto, ¿quién más podría quererlo?-**

 **-No lo sé, pero ya he corrido suficientes riesgos hasta ahora, y no confió en nadie más que en ti para que no vuelva a pasar.-**

 **-Bien… si lo pones de ese modo, no te preocupes. Yo me encargo…-** Murmuro Marco lleno de confianza.

Entonces Star sonrió y se acercó al chico, ambos se unieron en un cálido abrazo, compartiendo un breve pero poderoso beso en los labios.

 **-Gracias, cuando regrese te ayudare a practicar con esa nueva magia que tienes. ¿Trato?-** Ella alzo su dedo meñique para que Marco hiciera lo mismo.

 **-Trato… solo no me hagas esperar demasiado.-** Entonces ambos cruzaron sus dedos en señal de promesa.

 **-Vamos tortolitos apresúrense, necesitamos buscar ganzúas mágicas de 4/5 y no estoy segura si aún siguen donde las vi la última vez.-** Murmuro Janna tratando de apresurar a la pareja.

 **-Woah… ¿Ganzúas? ¿Para qué?-** Pregunto Marco mostrándose ligeramente preocupado.

La pelinegra estaba a punto de contestar, pero Star la interrumpió.

 **-Jeje, es un proyecto que tengo con Janna, pero no estoy segura si de verdad podemos hacerlo. Te contare todo cuando volvamos… ¿puedes confiar en mí hasta entonces?-** Al decir estas palabras, Star abrió los ojos de par en par y ambos brillaron como si fueran enormes gemas de color azul profundo, como si fuera un cachorrito pidiendo algo.

Marco no podía resistir que ella lo viera de ese modo.

 **-Confió en ti, en quien no confió es en ella…-** Respondió Marco, tratando de no perder la compostura, el simplemente adoraba esos tiernos ojos azules.

 **-Oh vamos, ¿cuándo los he decepcionado?-** Al decir esto, Janna llevo sus manos detrás de su cabeza en señal de lo despreocupada que estaba.

 **-Eh…Um…-** El chico intento pensar en algo, pero en realidad, ella nunca ha decepcionado. Puede que sea algo excéntrica y todo, pero sus intenciones siempre has sido para bien de Star y de el mismo.

Antes de que terminara su respuesta, Star ya había abierto un portal con sus tijeras en cual Janna había saltado dentro del mismo.

 **-Nos vemos luego Marco, cuídate...-** Entonces ella también cruzo el portal y pocos segundos después, este se cerró.

 **-Cuídate igual Star…-** Murmuro el para sí mismo con una sonrisa.

 _ **Unos 20 minutos después…**_

Prácticamente, tenía su casa para él solo, pero no se le ocurría nada en que pasar el tiempo. Pensó en comprar un helado, pero eso implicaría salir de su casa y dejar sin resguardo el libro de hechizos. Usualmente es Star quien tiene las ideas espontaneas con las cuales entretenerse, sin embargo, debía pensar en una por su propia cuenta. Tal vez debería preparar palomitas y nachos para ver alguna película en la televisión, e incluso invitar a alguno de sus amigos.

Pero al pensar en eso solo se sintió mal, prácticamente todo lo que hacía era con Star, y eso no estaría mal si no fuera porque ya ni siquiera veía a nadie más.

Tal vez sería tiempo de retribuirles un poco. Tomo su teléfono y marco el número de Alfonso. Pero no contesto, eso era raro, usualmente él podía contestar a la velocidad de la luz. Después intento con Ferguson, pero sucedió lo mismo. Solo que no le extraño tanto, el usualmente apagaba su celular cuando comía o dormía una siesta.

Entonces, una idea cruzo por su mente, llamar a Jackie…

Marco quedo paralizado unos segundos… ¿realmente era una buena idea?

Tal vez, o quizás no, se suponía que a pesar de lo ocurrido antes, ambos aún seguían siendo amigos y que podía confiar en ella para lo que necesitara. Ahora mismo, le haría bien hablar con alguien sobre lo que ocurre con Star y ayudarla a superar ese miedo latente que le causo la abominación.

Si… eso estaría bien.

Sin embargo, al marcar el número y escuchar la grabación de la contestadora se sintió el tipo más estúpido del planeta. ¨Ahora mismo estoy en clases, por favor llama más tarde o yo me pondré en contacto contigo cuando tenga oportunidad, hasta luego.¨

Marco se llevó una de sus manos a su frente en señal de exasperación… ¿Cómo pudo ser tan idiota como para olvidar que había faltado a clases? Solo esperaba que ellos no pensara que algo malo le había ocurrido.

Entonces de repente, alguien toco la puerta principal inusualmente fuerte, tanto que estaba seguro que lo escucharía hasta su cuarto. Pero no le tomo mucha importancia.

Al abrirla se sorprendió bastante por quien estaba frente a él.

Era un joven adulto de unos 20 años aproximadamente que utilizaba el cabello demasiado largo, incluso más que cualquier moda. Además, toda su ropa estaba maltratada y parecía que la habían sacado de un basurero o de una tienda de mal gusto. Fácil podía ser un indigente desamparado, pero normalmente ellos no están tocando puerta tras puerta para pedir ayuda, sin mencionar que los vagabundos regulares son mucho más viejos. Pero este tenía muchas cosas extrañas, primero usaba unos googles que cubrían por completo sus ojos, y estos daban la impresión de brillar por cuenta propia, sin reflejar ninguna luz aparente. Sin embargo, lo peor de todo es que el tipo estaba sonriendo como si fuera un lunático. Casi hasta parecía estar feliz por estar parado ahí mismo.

 **-¿Puedo ayudarle señor?-** Pregunto el chico sin mostrar ningún gramo de preocupación.

 **-Oh…sí, claro q,q,que puedes. ¿Tu e,e,eres Marco no es así?-** Su voz sonaba educada y amable, como si fuera un universitario, salvo claro por el tartamudeo.

 **-¿Quién pregunta?-** Respondió tratando de averiguar más, no era normal que un sujeto como el supiera su nombre.

 **-Mi n,n,nombre es Mobius… r,r,represento a cierto grupo. Pero eso no importa, ahora solo quiero ver q,que tan fuerte es el chico que derroto a un demonio…-** Murmuro el joven, progresivamente perdiendo el tartamudeo.

Marco se asustó por el comentario y por unos momentos permaneció en silencio. Prácticamente nadie que no fuera de Mewni y ciertas personas en la Tierra sabían sobre eso. Y definitivamente este tipo no parecía un Mewniano.

 **-¡¿Quién eres y como sabes eso?! -** Exclamo Marco exigiendo respuestas.

 **-Ya respondí a eso… ¿acaso eres tonto? ¿Por qué no mejor nos saltamos a lo interesante?-**

Sin previo aviso, el sujeto lanzo un veloz puñetazo con dirección a la cara de Marco, pero este lo detuvo sin ningún esfuerzo con una sola mano. Pero tan rápido como paro el golpe, la muñeca del tipo giro y lo tomo del brazo, acto seguido lo jalo con fuerza y apoyándose con el otro brazo, termino por lanzarlo hasta la calle.

Con un movimiento rápido, el chico se reincorporo rodando por el suelo y mantuvo su guardia en alto al levantarse. Pero el sujeto llego hacia él demasiado rápido como para que pudiera reaccionar y dirigió un gancho a sus costillas. Marco trato de bloquear el golpe, pero por el ángulo que tenía, este en realidad golpeo sus brazos a propósito dejándolos arriba. Entonces el sujeto dio una media vuelta y asesto una poderosa patada en el estómago. Nuevamente el chico tuvo que rodar para incorporarse otra vez, pero la patada lo tomo desprevenido y ahora intentaba recuperar el aire, estando de rodillas.

 **-¿Qué sucede? Ya te derribe dos veces y ahora estas indefenso. Vamos mocoso, muéstrame la fuerza que derroto a un demonio.-** Murmuro Mobius sonando demasiado confiado.

 **-No tengo razones para hacerlo…-** Respondió Marco seriamente al ponerse de pie otra vez.

 **-¿A no? Déjame darte algunas amablemente…-** Al decir estas palabras, el sujeto volvió a abalanzarse sobre él.

Marco al ver como se movía, predijo otro golpe al rostro he intento adelantarse para ganar terreno y contraatacar golpeándolo en el estómago. Pero casi como si el tipo leyera su mente, este se detuvo en el último segundo, atrapando el puño de Marco con su rodilla y su codo, como si fuera un movimiento de Muai Tai. El golpe fue demasiado seco y por poco dislocaba su propia mano.

El chico retrocedió bastante adolorido y sobre todo confundido.

¿Quién demonios era este tipo? Por la forma en que luchaba era como si fuera como los generales Wolt y Janus, solo que ahora parecía que los enfrentaba a los dos al mismo tiempo. El chico trato de calmarse, si pudo luchar contra ellos y derrotarlos sin poderes, podría hacerlo también con este sujeto.

 **-¿Ya te cansaste niño? Te sugiero que uses tu magia o de verdad saldrás bastante herido…-** Hablo Mobius rascándose la cabeza. Casi haciendo un ademan de que esperaba más de ese niño.

 **-Sigo sin entender que es lo que quieres, pero si buscas pelea… ¡Ya la tienes!-** Ahora fue Marco quien tomo la iniciativa.

Al principio, intento varios golpes frontales hacia el sujeto, pero este bloqueo todo con una cara de aburrido. Después cuando el intento contraatacar, Marco aprovecho el movimiento para darle una patada a sus piernas, pero este solo retrocedió un poco, haciendo que el chico fallara por milímetros. Sin embargo, eso era justo lo que quería. Aprovechando la abertura, Marco dio un salto hacia el frente para asestar un fuerte rodillazo en la cara de Mobius y con el mismo impulso el retrocedió varios metros. El impacto fue tal que los googles del joven se zafaron de su lugar.

 **-¡Te dije que…! ¿Podía…?-** Marco se quedó paralizado unos momentos al ver lo que esos anteojos ocultaban.

Resulta que el sujeto no tenía ojos realmente, es su lugar, de los huecos de los mismos, se emitía una extraña energía incandescente parecida a la electricidad. Sin embargo, daba la impresión de que la misma energía era lo que utilizaba para ver. Además, el tipo ni siquiera se inmuto, es más, hasta parecía contento.

 **-¡Ese fue un gran golpe! Pero si pudiste alcanzarme, entonces mereces ver mi especialidad.-**

Entonces, la mayor parte de la energía de sus ojos se trasladó a sus propios brazos, creando una especie de prótesis hechas de energía pura, dándole una apariencia amenazadora.

 **-¿Qué clase de magia es esa?-** Pregunto Marco al no haber visto nada parecido en su vida y preocupándose bastante porque parecía muy peligrosa.

 **-Pfft vives en el pasado… ¿Dijiste magia? ¡Es ciencia inculto! ¡Se llama extensión cinética de materia! Y esto es lo que hace… ¡Ven aquí!-**

Al decir esas palabras, el brazo de Mobius se extendió tanto y tal velocidad que atrapo la cara de Marco sí que este pudiera hacer algo al respecto, parecía que sus brazos ahora los podía estirar o hacerlos crecer a voluntad. Después utilizando el impulso de regreso el joven estrello al chico en una lámpara de calle, doblándola por la mitad. Antes de que cayera al suelo, el brazo cinético lo atrapo otra vez y ahora lo lanzo a un pequeño edificio cercano, atravesando la pared por completo.

Entre los escombros, no parecía moverse nada, salvo unas cuantas partículas de polvo.

 **-¿Eso fue todo? Demonios… ¿ahora cómo le explico a Rowen que se me paso la mano?-**

Entonces, mas partículas aparecieron de todas partes, solo que estas eran de color purpura y tan rápido como aparecieron, estas llegaron velozmente hacia donde estaba Marco. De un salto, el chico volvió al combate y con su acostumbrada apariencia del ¨Manto¨, estaba listo para continuar.

 **-Ojos purpuras y partículas saliendo de la nada… justo como la grabación. ¿Te tomaste tu tiempo verdad chico?-** Exclamo el joven cinético bastante contento con su logro.

 **-Bien esto es lo que querías, ¿ahora qué?-** Respondió Marco bastante molesto, iba a gastar demasiado dinero en esas reparaciones de propiedad y prácticamente por nada.

 **-Ahora comienzan las pruebas… ¡Hah!-** Entonces lanzo ambos puños al mismo tiempo, sin darle oportunidad al chico de reaccionar.

Pero Marco viendo la dirección del ataque, dio un pequeño salto en el aire y acomodo su cuerpo para que pudiera pasar entre ambos brazos, mientras estos apenas lo rozaban. Con el mismo impulso, el chico movió una de sus manos y creo una versión miniatura de uno de sus hechizos, el ¨Ortus Tempestas¨. Este era como un pequeño torbellino que siguió de frente haciéndose cada vez más grande mientras alcanzaba su objetivo. Mobius se vio obligado a retraer sus brazos para protegerse. Como se dio cuenta de que el hechizo era más fuerte de lo que aparentaba, uso uno de sus brazos para impulsarse hacia un lado, esquivando el torbellino.

 **-Impresionante… ¡veamos qué haces con esto!-**

Entonces, el joven cinético tomo un pedazo de concreto de la calle y después de usar su fuerza para hacerlo añicos, los lanzo directamente hacia Marco como si fuera metralla improvisada.

Marco inmediatamente se dio cuenta de que esos proyectiles eran como balas y no era lo suficientemente rápido para esquivarlas sin salir herido.

 **-¡Por favor que esto funcione!-** Al decir esas palabras el chico intento recordar la sensación de la magia plateada con la que salvo a Star de sus armas. Milagrosamente, esta se volvió a manifestar pero en una medida menor. Junto ambas manos para crear un pequeño sifón mágico plateado que atrapo la mayor parte de los proyectiles de concreto y al liberar la misma, todos estos fueron enviado de vuelta a Mobius.

El definitivamente no esperaba que le regresaran algo así y menos de ese modo. Por lo que, desesperado, tomo uno de los autos que estaban cerca como escudo improvisado. Funciono, pero dejo sus piernas al descubierto, hiriéndolas de gravedad y estas comenzaron a sangrar. Pero aun así, el joven cinético aún mantenía su sonrisa.

 **-¿Quién lo diría? Rowen tenía razón… este chico es asombroso.-** Murmuro Mobius para sí mismo.

Entonces de su comunicador recibió un pequeño mensaje. Era de Rowen y decía que ya había visto suficiente, ordenándole que regresara al puesto de avanzada de inmediato. También dijo que Abi gano su encuentro ¨fácilmente¨ así que ella también debía regresar.

 **-Mala suerte niño, seguiremos jugando otro día… yo ya cumplí con mi deber.-** Después de decir esto, la energía de sus brazos se transportó a su espalda, creando una suerte de alas como si fueran de dragón.

 **-¿Vas a huir después de todo lo que me hiciste hacer?-** Grito Marco aun molesto, por lo menos quería terminar la lucha como es debido.

- **No es mi decisión, además… deberías de preocuparte más por tu noviecita. Si ella se enfrentó a Abi entonces lo más seguro es que ahora este muerta. Mi amiga no sabe lo que significa contenerse.-** Después de decir eso, el tipo se fue volando a una velocidad increíble.

Pero a Marco no le importó nada salvo las pequeñas palabras que ese extraño sujeto dijo, unas que detuvieron el pulso de su corazón. ¨Noviecita¨ y ¨Muerta ¨. Con una se refería claramente a Star, como llegaron a saber de ella y su relación era lo de menos. Pero lo segundo… eso no podía creerlo, era imposible.

Sin siquiera desactivar el manto, Marco se apresuró a regresar a su casa e intentar llamar a Star tantas veces como le sea posible.

Si lo que dijo ese imbécil resulta ser verdad, entonces se aseguraría de cazar sin descanso a ese sujeto y a todos los que lo conozcan. Y los haría pagar…

FIN DEL CAPITULO.

Un capitulo algo corto como el anterior pero originalmente planeaba poner todo lo de los últimos dos capítulos en uno solo. Pero creo que me dio tiempo de pulir ciertos aspectos del mismo hasta ahora. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado y como es costumbre agradezco sus comentarios.

Ahora las respuestas:

 **SugarQueen97:** ¡Gracias! Rowen en si es una combinación de ciertos antihéroes en los cuales me base para crear al personaje, y si bien es cierto que el pasado del personaje es como lo describes, aún falta mostrar mucho más con el mismo, y como dije en algún momento, este villano marcara un antes y un después en mi historia. En cuanto a la historia original, está más que claro que el desarrollo de los personajes lo mandaron al demonio y se centraron en atraer más público de la forma más morbosa posible (Aunque estoy consciente que pudo ser peor). Pero te doy la razón, creo que estoy siendo demasiado amable xD. Además, con respecto a Janna, yo habría hecho exactamente lo mismo en su lugar jajaja.

P.D: Técnicamente te equivocaste 2 veces con la fecha xD, pero son pequeñeces, no tienes por qué preocuparte por eso.

 **Byakko Yugure:** ¡Que tal hermano! ¿Sabes? No me había planteado la comparación de Star-Lord hasta que lo mencionaste. En el mensaje de arriba indico que me base su creación en otro tipo de antihéroes, además, sentía que era necesario volver a tocar esos detalles con las cicatrices y la marca de Lynx, solo por si las dudas, ya que como he expandido la historia mucho más de lo que tenía originalmente planeado. El comportamiento de Rowen lo he mostrado así porque (al menos en mi historia), lo que ocurrió con Eclipsa y su monstruo sigue siendo un misterio, por lo que en realidad no tiene idea. Por eso lo muestro un poco cauteloso al respecto, ya que necesita pruebas para continuar con su objetivo, uno que tocare más adelante. No te preocupes amigo, puedes opinar lo que gustes sobre la serie original.

Voy a ser sincero, no tengo ningún interés en cualquiera de los ships actuales porque no valen la pena (a excepción de Janco, pero eso es otra historia xD), conociendo lo que fue en un principio. Si viera la serie el día de hoy tal y como esta, pensaría que es otro programa basura como los que hay hoy en día, y no es para menos. El desarrollo actual ya lo he discutido antes y es pésimo, con lo único rescatable sea el mismo personaje de Eclipsa y las intenciones de Star para conseguir paz en su reino. Además te doy la razón sobre Kelly y Marco, no lo pudiste describir de otra forma mejor, porque llanamente eso fe, ambos se usaron para superar los problemas que tenían en ese momento. Sin embargo, voy a tener que estar en desacuerdo respecto a Heinous, el hecho que alguien como ella sea hija de Eclipsa me decepciono bastante, considerando que eso es contrario a todo lo que he desarrollado hasta ahora. Ahora, me aprovechare de que mi historia es un U.A. para que no hubiera paralelismo con la original, por lo que Heinous no será hija de Eclipsa y mucho menos de Lynx en mi historia.

Creo que sería un poco egocentrista decirlo de este modo, pero a cómo va la historia original, me atrevo a decir que tanto la mía como muchas otras aquí en fanfiction son mejores, tanto en el desarrollo como en el contexto de la misma. Para terminar, yo también me extendí un poco como respuesta cortes a lo que comentaste antes xD.

 **nancy berenice:** Gracias por publicar tu opinión, siempre me agradan esta clase de mensajes por lo que me esmero en contestarlo como es debido. Me alegra que te guste, intento mantener un grado de variedad en mi historia, pero como le lo han hecho saber en el pasado, soy muy fanático de las buenas peleas. Además, ni loco cancelaria algo por lo que he trabajado casi un año solo porque es contrario a la historia original, así que como lo mencione antes, el detalle de Heinous simplemente lo ignorare.

Cambiando de tema, siéntete libre de opinar lo que quieras y cuanto quieras al igual que mis colegas a los que les respondí antes, valoro mucho que se tomen el tiempo de opinar sobre el desarrollo de mi historia.

Y eso es todo por ahora, probablemente actualice capitulo en enero debido a los festejos de esta época, por lo que les deseo felices fiestas a todos.

Sin más que agregar, agradezco el seguimiento y marca de favoritos a:

 _ **Linksyszx, Micaefp, Nvictor3003,YasuoKashida,Dark-songxd Leyte07, Erzelion94, CarlosM, Angela G Fuentes, otakufidel, Nancy Berenice, Chokyuhyun9411, Darry19, ItaliaAir,Diego Silver, Kuroi to Tamashi, Alexby14, DRABETSX, Carlos9505,Anikasukino 5d, DARK MAGICIAN,DarkMindVoid, Alen06,Gabriel shokida, shadowpirata, Alison Doolin, Aliteru, Sherry uwu,Paulina RQ,Valdrox 312,ErickSmoke91,LibyLive, Reguluz, truenorifico, Rogue Soul 98, ZeroTK, blacking,socram1 , Ashuragod, luchan99 , Izzi2866,ElRomanceroNica93 , GEMITHA0208, TheNotOriginalWritter ,alexdaugtheofposaidon , Cerezo de la Luna Haruna, Damaris Torres , c.d.e.g 98, isabellasc 2305, flowerforever355, Beta36, DairaB, 09, DavidCofficialWriter, Ghost Prime XIII, Hiyori-Yudai, Homura Li, Huachi-Sama, Ivonne365, Julivs, LenientSmg, LitaChat96, Lucky Ted, Midway23, Majestic Yokai Fauntleroy, MarcyBask, Meepy Writer, Mefistoteles, Noobsterblock, Rizel Iwaki, Sinon1308, Tsukiyomi Sora, Xenon666,abrilmillet, andrew579, , etherias dragneel, harunalin8767, ianavila12, Jmdrg, jocuda, kronos93lrt, poriqui158, rociobeluibarra, sakurassakurita, chars 1000, 606 Grace, Leonardo Leto, LitaChat96, LizzGaby, MarcyBask, NeoRenek, Rven910, thaisguiso, entre otros.**_

 _ **Muchas gracias por todo el aguante, su apoyo y paciencia.**_

 _ **Atte. Torikami Riuzak**_


	23. AGRADECIMIENTO

AGRADECIMIENTO A TODOS LOS LECTORES POR EL PRIMER ANIVERSARIO.

Por ahora, esto no es un capitulo, sino más bien una forma de agradecimiento. Me acabo de dar cuenta que la historia acaba de cumplir un año. Nunca antes había trabajado en algo durante tanto tiempo, ni mucho menos ver lo bien recibido que fue.

Es difícil creer que al principio lo imaginaba como un simple reto o algo que se me pasaría con el tiempo. Ahora después de todos estos meses me he dado cuenta de lo importante que fue la historia para mí. No solo me dio la libertad de crear mi propia versión de una historia, si no también ampliar mis propios límites. Como lo dije en algún momento, pensaba solamente en hacer 15 capítulos o a lo mucho 20, y termine expandiéndola mucho más de lo que tenía en mente al principio. Pero créanme cuando les digo de qué valdrá cada segundo.

Así mismo, tengo pensado trabajar en ciertos capítulos de mi historia más adelante, donde podre trabajar con distintos puntos de vista y ¿quién sabe? Quizás hasta haya una pequeña sorpresa.

Una disculpa si esperaban esta vez un capitulo completo y largo como los que acostumbro hacer, pero por ahora sigo planteándome y experimentando también el futuro de la historia. El siguiente capítulo estará terminado a mediados de este mes, por lo que estén atentos a que actualice.

Sin más que añadir, voy al grano. Agradezco muchísimo a todo aquel que haya leído lo que escribo y este al pendiente de mi historia, prometo que aún falta mucho por contar, pero créanme cuando les digo que será increíble. Como es costumbre responderé a los comentarios del capítulo anterior, y animo a cualquiera que le guste mi historia opine sobre la misma en los review, responderé todos los comentarios xD.

 **SugarQueen97:** En realidad sí, me agrada el Janco porque simplemente Janna es mi personaje favorito, y una relación con el personaje de Marco me parecería muy divertido de ver. He visto es fic del que hablas y por la forma en la que lo desarrollan es brillante, además, me agrada que el autor o autora deje un poco ambiguo la relación de sus personajes, centrándose más en cómo se desarrolla cada uno. Por cierto, Mob es más que un simple esbirro y he dado pistas al respecto, pero más adelante en la historia mostrare porque. En realidad si hablamos de Ferguson y Alfonso, hay un motivo por el cual los mencione en el último capítulo ya que tendrán más participación, así como los demás amigos de Marco y Star, eso se verá en el siguiente cap. Entiendo porque te molesto un poco el intento de llamada a Jackie, pero en realidad eso fue un chiste mostrando los pocos amigos que Marco tiene realmente. Creo que hacer chistes o escenas graciosas con conceptos serios no es lo mío xD.

 **Byakko Yugure:** Me alegra que estes libre hermano, es una muy grata sensación poderse quitar de encima toda las responsabilidades al menos por un tiempo. Sabia que esperabas el retorno de Lynx, pero es demasiado pronto para que lo haga físicamente… primero sucederán ciertas cosas antes de que eso ocurra, asi que presta atención a los detalles de cada capitulo. Calificar a Rowen como villano o antihéroe seria poco, ya que sin intención de hacer spoiler, este personaje marcara un antes y un después en mi historia, para bien o para mal. Por cierto acertaste con lo de la Terrakinesis y sobre sus capacidades, pero mas detalles al respecto los mostrare mas adelante.

Mob por su parte tome muchas inspiraciones para crearlo, además de que quería mostrarlo como un personaje más destacable, y considerando tu reacción, parece que lo logre xD. A diferencia de sus compañeros que si usan magia, el usa únicamente energía cinética, y como el menciono, es pura ciencia por mas bizarra que parezca. Además, en el cap que sigue le tocara a Abi brillar… literalmente xD, y no quiero perder la costumbre de mostrar a los antagonistas cada vez peores que los anteriores. Por ahora voy a abstenerme de opinar sobre la serie original, y hasta que no vea que mejore en los capítulos de este año, creo que seguiré con la misma postura. Agradezco bastante tu opinión, pero esta historia apenas va en un escaso 55%, y como dije antes, aún hay mucho que contar. Feliz año igualmente amigo y felices fiestas.

 **AdventurerHeart:** Muchas gracias por tu opinión, es muy pintoresca xD. Pero no me cansare de decirlo, apenas estoy comenzando y falta mucho por mostrar todavía con mi historia.

 **Andrew579:** Descuida amigo, a todos nos pasa. Lo importante es que ya leíste todo y estas al dia. Meh, no tengo ningún interés en Kelly y Marco, prácticamente no saben nada el uno del otro y el hecho de que los shipeen tan fácil es decepcionante. Pero lo que suceda más adelante solo Daron lo sabe y ella tiene fama una terrible fama de trol xD, así que no me sorprendería nada en el futuro. Platicando con una amistad cercana, hablaba sobre lo mal que cada personaje está actuando en la serie, todo el mundo parece haber tirado la madurez que supuestamente ya tenían a la basura, y ni hablar de los personajes secundarios. En fin feliz navidad igualmente, y me despido desde una _**Oscuridad Mas Alla del Tiempo,**_ hasta el próximo capitulo

Y nuevamente sin dejar a nadie atrás, agradezco una vez más a:

 _ **Malk89, Antonior05,Linksyszx, Micaefp, Nvictor3003,YasuoKashida,Dark-songxd Leyte07, Erzelion94, CarlosM, Angela G Fuentes, otakufidel, Nancy Berenice, Chokyuhyun9411, Darry19, ItaliaAir,Diego Silver, Kuroi to Tamashi, Alexby14, DRABETSX, Carlos9505,Anikasukino 5d, DARK MAGICIAN,DarkMindVoid, Alen06,Gabriel shokida, shadowpirata, Alison Doolin, Aliteru, Sherry uwu,Paulina RQ,Valdrox 312,ErickSmoke91,LibyLive, Reguluz, truenorifico, Rogue Soul 98, ZeroTK, blacking,socram1 , Ashuragod, luchan99 , Izzi2866,ElRomanceroNica93 , GEMITHA0208, TheNotOriginalWritter ,alexdaugtheofposaidon , Cerezo de la Luna Haruna, Damaris Torres , c.d.e.g 98, isabellasc 2305, flowerforever355, Beta36, DairaB, 09, DavidCofficialWriter, Ghost Prime XIII, Hiyori-Yudai, Homura Li, Huachi-Sama, Ivonne365, Julivs, LenientSmg, LitaChat96, Lucky Ted, Midway23, Majestic Yokai Fauntleroy, MarcyBask, Meepy Writer, Mefistoteles, Noobsterblock, Rizel Iwaki, Sinon1308, Tsukiyomi Sora, Xenon666,abrilmillet, andrew579, , etherias dragneel, harunalin8767, ianavila12, Jmdrg, jocuda, kronos93lrt, poriqui158, rociobeluibarra, sakurassakurita, chars 1000, 606 Grace, Leonardo Leto, LitaChat96, LizzGaby, MarcyBask, NeoRenek, Rven910, thaisguiso, entre otros.**_

 _ **Muchas gracias por todo el aguante, su apoyo y paciencia.**_

 _ **Atte. Torikami Riuzak**_


	24. Plasma Azul

_**Capítulo 23: Plasma Azul**_

 _ **Misión Compras, 25 minutos antes de que atacaran a Marco.**_

 _ **43 días después del incidente Bon Bon.**_

Un pequeño portal se abrió en la cerca de una estantería que guardaba distintos materiales y objetos mágico. La fuerza del mismo casi termina por derribarla pero se estabilizo un par de segundos después. Del portal saltaron Star y Janna, mientras miraban a su alrededor notando que el lugar había cambiado un poco.

 **-Wow… lo ampliaron mucho desde la última vez que estuve aquí.-** Dijo Star mientras que al observar hacia arriba las mismas luces de esa zona la segaron un poco.

Misión Compras ahora era casi el doble de grande, y como era de esperarse, la cantidad de artículos a la venta aumento considerablemente. Podían verse algunos de los empleados perezosos del lugar orientando a un anciano mago a encontrar la zona de bastones mágicos, el mismo se quejaba de que todo había cambiado de lugar maliciosamente solo para molestarlo. Ignorando ese detalle, ambas chicas se adentraron un poco más la tienda.

 **-No estoy segura de dónde encontrar las ganzúas Janna… este lugar cambio demasiado.-** Murmuro Star intentando leer una especie de folleto para encontrar lo que buscaban, pero empezaba a creer que solo le mostraba las ofertas del día.

 **-Tranquila Star, la última vez que estuve aquí las ganzúas estaban en el pasillo 9 subsección B4. Creo que los perezosos de aquí no debieron de moverlas muy lejos.-** Respondió la pelinegra revisando con curiosidad a sus alrededores y guardándose en los bolsillos cualquier objeto lo suficientemente pequeño para pasar desapercibido, algunas costumbres nunca cambian.

 **-Uh…huh.-** A ella no le sorprendía ese comportamiento de su amiga, pero no le tomo mucho tiempo a su cerebro en carburar y darse cuenta de algo importante.

 **-Un minuto… ¿Ya has estado aquí antes? ¿Cómo?-** Star se detuvo al instante un momento por la sorpresa.

 **-¿Te sorprende?-** Respondió Janna sin prestarle mucha atención, mientras intentaba dar con el pasillo correcto.

 **-Pues si… nadie que no tenga sus propias tijeras puede venir aquí. ¿Acasos tienes las tuyas propias?-**

 **-Puedo responder eso con un si… y un no.-** Respondió sacando un par de tijeras con un mango de color verde y el filo de color negro, mientras jugueteaba con esas al caminar.

 **-Janna…-** Murmuro Star observándola con una mirada inquisidora.

 **-Bien de acuerdo, no pongas esa cara. ¿Recuerdas al esqueleto con el que salía? Pues resulta que el tipo tenía sus propias tijeras y una vez mi invito a una dimensión extraña para pasar el rato. El problema empezó cuando el simplemente se volvió polvo, así sin más… Así que pensé que era por lo viejo que estaba así que le di un buen uso a sus tijeras en su memoria.-** Al relatar su historia, Janna llevo una de sus mangas a su cara, como si se limpiara una lagrima.

Star por su parte solo se cruzó de brazos unos momentos mientras pensaba.

 **-Déjame adivinar, el tipo se descuidó unos momentos al ir al baño, lo encerraste y aprovechaste la oportunidad para tomar las tijeras e irte de ahí. ¿Oh me equivoco?-** Al decir esto Star sonrió un poco al ver como reacciono su amiga.

 **-Ahhh…-** Janna abrió la boca un poco para decir algo antes de que la princesa la interrumpiera.

 **-¿El tipo sigue encerrado verdad?-** Al decir esto Star llevo una de sus manos a su frente en señal de vergüenza ajena.

 **-Emm, si… pero ese tipo ya estaba muerto desde que lo conocí, no creo que le afecte. Además, describiste muy bien los detalles. ¿Cómo lo supiste?-**

 **-Fácil, Marco me conto una vez que lo encerraste en el baño igual para robarle su almuerzo. La historia me pareció familiar así que solo uní los puntos.-**

 **-Vaya… creo que ambos me conocen muy bien.-** Entonces Janna entrecerró sus ojos un poco mientras murmuraba para sí misma. **-¨Tal vez demasiado bien…¨-**

Entonces, antes de darse cuenta cuanto llevaban caminando, frente a ellas encontraron el pasillo de las ganzúas mágicas. Había dos enormes estanterías que eran casi del mismo tamaño que la torre de Star en la Tierra. En las mismas, había toda clase de llaves, objetos de cerrajería y un sinfín de ganzúas de todos tipos y tamaños. Al estar ambas distraídas, no se dieron cuenta que una joven y extraña mujer de cabello verde aprecio con un portal también cerca de ahí. Las estaba observando a una distancia considerable.

 **-Bien… las ganzúas de 4/5 deben de estar hasta arriba, creo que necesitaremos una escalera.-** Murmuro Janna intentando buscar algo con lo que podrían subir esa altura.

 **-No hace falta, yo me encargo.-**

Después de decir esas palabras, Star cerró sus ojos unos momentos mientras concentraba su magia. Inmediatamente después sus alas plateadas volvieron a crecer y de un salto llego a la parte más alta de las estanterías, manteniéndose en el aire aleteando de forma fina.

 **-¿Dónde están las que necesitamos?-** Pregunto alzando la voz un poco.

 **-Ehh… deben estar a tu derecha, son de color marrón y del tamaño de un lápiz.-** Respondió Janna mostrándose sorprendida por que nunca había visto a Star volar de esa forma.

En cuanto a la mujer que las observaba, no parecía sorprenderse en lo más mínimo. Así mismo, la mujer murmuro para sí misma. ¨Comenzando fase dos, neutralización de obstáculos¨. Aprovechando que no había mucha gente en ese momento, la joven se acercó sigilosamente hacia uno de los trabajadores perezosos y lo tomo furtivamente del cuello usando ambos brazos. Después de ejercer algo de presión en su víctima, esta cae inconsciente unos momentos después, y sin hacer el más mínimo ruido, lo arrastro hacia un compartimiento con los estantes, siguiendo entonces con cualquier otro empleado que pudiera encontrar.

Mientras tanto, la princesa busco por unos momentos, ya que todas las ganzúas le parecían idénticas, hasta que encontró una que coincidía con lo que Janna describió. Al bajar de nuevo y sus alas regresaron a la normalidad, la pelinegra se acercó un poco ansiosa.

 **-Tus alas son bastante cool, ¿desde cuándo puedes volar?-**

 **-Hace un par de semanas, aunque no las domino del todo aun.-** Murmuro Star un poco seria, no le gustaba mucho recordar como obtuvo sus alas.

 **-Ya veo… creo que eso es todo lo que necesitamos para abrir ese capítulo del que me hablaste… ¿O necesitas algo más?-**

 **-Mmm, buscaría otra cosa quizás, pero tengo un mal presentimiento ahora, mejor volvemos a casa.-** Entonces Star sentía un escalofrió en su espalda, casi como si la estuvieran vigilando. Giro su cabeza en más de una ocasión para notar algo extraño pero todo parecía normal. Quizás sea una secuela de sus pesadillas y tal vez necesite abrir el capítulo de Eclipsa lo antes posible, sentirse más poderosa seria lo único que le ayudaría a superar esa incertidumbre, o al menos eso era lo que quería creer.

 **-Bien, como quieras... Espérame en alguna caja libre, yo necesito buscar algo más.-**

Entonces ambas se separaron, mientras que Star intentaba buscar donde estaban las cajas registradoras. Ese lugar con sus mejoras ya era un maldito lio orientarse.

Al recorrer un poco el lugar, ella no pudo contener su alegría al ver una cara conocida. Era Ponyhead.

Y ella a su vez reacciono de la misma manera.

 **-¡¿B-fly?! ¿Eres tu amiga?-** Exclamo ella subiendo su tono de voz más de lo necesario.

 **-¡Sí! ¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte!-** Respondió Star corriendo y abrazo con fuerza a la cabeza flotante.

Ambas continuaron así por un rato, mientras que algo parecido a un arbusto se acercó a ellas.

 **-Hoy debe de ser mi día de suerte, no puedo creer que estén ustedes dos aquí.-** Al hablar, el arbusto resulto ser otra chica, casi de la misma altura de Star. Lo que parecían ser las hojas del arbusto en realidad era su cabello de un color verde menta, su piel era morena y usaba unos anteojos muy finos, casi ni se podían distinguir.

 **-¡Kelly! ¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte!-** Sin decir nada más, Star se abalanzó sobre ella también para darle un fuerte abrazo, por lo cual ella apenas pudo responder el gesto.

 **-Hey reparte con moderación tu amor B-Fly. Escuche que Tad volvió a terminar con ella y está algo sensible.-** Murmuro Ponyhead mientras que de algún modo se colaba dentro del abrazo.

 **-¿Otra vez?-** Respondió la princesa no muy sorprendida al respecto. -¿Qué no van ya como… 15 veces?-

 **-Son muchas más en realidad, pero esta vez fue la definitiva. Ahora intento distraerme buscando una espada nueva. ¿Qué vinieron a buscar ustedes?-** Pregunto la chica arbusto, ladeando un poco la cabeza.

 **-Yo necesitaba más pintura de barniz para mi cuerno, esta belleza no se mantiene sola.-** Respondió la cabeza flotante mientras intenta lucir dicha extremidad.

Ambas vieron a Star, interrogantes. Era como una tradición entre ellas simplemente contestar casi de forma automática, aunque con lo que había sucedido las últimas semanas, prácticamente se había olvidado de todo al respecto.

 **-Pues… yo vine con mi amiga Janna para encontrar esta ganzúa…-**

Después hablar, ella le mostro el artilugio a sus amigas.

 **-Digamos que necesito recuperar algo privado…-** Murmuro Star sin dar más detalles.

Ponyhead se extrañó un poco por el comportamiento de su amiga.

 **-Espera, ¿Qué no es más tu estilo patear la puerta antes de entrar o para ser más exacta, volarla en pedazos?-**

 **-En realidad… sí, pero solo que esta vez no es tan simple. Mejor cuéntame que tal has estado recientemente Pony.-** Star trato de no explicar demasiado evitando el problema. Confiaba plenamente en sus amigas, pero por ahora preferiría mantener un bajo perfil en lo que toda la situación mejora.

 **-Uff ha sido un infierno de lo peor, en especial con mi padre. Desde que ocurrió la guerra en Mewni no me ha dejado siquiera asomarme por la ventana y ahora me vigila el doble de guardaespaldas, es un maldito fastidio…-**

En pocos segundos, Ponyhead dejo de quejarse y se dio cuenta de lo grave que era la situación realmente, sobre todo porque la más afectada seria Star y el reino de su familia.

 **-¡Por el reino de Uni! ¡Es cierto! ¡B-fly! ¡Escuche que tu castillo fue el más dañado!-** Exclamo ella haciéndose sonar en toda la tienda, casi parecía estar gritando pero no sería nada nuevo.

 **-No te preocupes, está bien, mi madre se encargó de todo, yo ayude en una sola batalla con...-** Respondió Star quitándole importancia al asunto.

 **-¡Como va a estar todo bien! ¡SI hasta los juglares de mi reino ya tienen una canción sobre ti y el misterioso ¨guerrero oscuro¨! ¡Todo lo que ocurrió lo llamaron la Batalla del Alba!-** Volvió a exclamar la cabeza flotante interrumpiéndola.

 **-¿Es en serio?-** Murmuro Star algo confundida al no recordar ninguna clase de noticia al respecto.

 **\- Pues claro, ahora cuéntame más sobre este chico… ¿Es atractivo? Porque si lo es, ¡tienes que presentármelo! A menos de que tú ya le hayas puesto el ojo encima, clásico de ti B-fly, ¡los chicos malos siguen siendo tu debilidad! Por cierto… ¿qué es toda esa cháchara de la ¨oscuridad¨ y eso? ¿No se supone que todo el mundo odia ese tipo de cosas?-**

Aunque confundida un poco al principio, a ella no le tomo mucho tiempo darse cuenta de a quien se refería su amiga, reía un poco entre dientes imaginándose su cara al decirle la identidad de quien estaba hablando. Así que decidió seguirle un poco el juego.

 **-Bueno, Ponyhead… resulta que es alguien que ya conoces y es muy cercano a mí...-** Murmuro Star jugueteando con su cabello mientras sonreía.

 **-¡Oh eres cruel Star! ¡Ya dime de quien se trata! ¿O se trata del temperamental de Tom otra vez?-**

 **-¿Qué? ¡No! Claro que no, ya te había dicho que eso termino hace mucho.-** La insinuación la tomó por sorpresa, una desagradable sorpresa, por lo que se apresuró a dejarlo en claro de esa manera.

 **-¿Entonces? ¿Quién es? ¡Déjate de juegos chica!-**

 **-¡De acuerdo! Te lo diré, pero tienes que prometer que… mantendrás la calma.-** Repuso Star anticipándose a como reaccionaria Pony al saberlo. No era secreto que entre ella y Marco no se llevaban tan bien, parecía mas como una tolerancia mutua.

 **-Bien, como sea… ¡Pero ya dilo!-**

 **-Ok…-** Star tomo un leve suspiro. **-¿Te suena alguien que casi siempre usa un abrigo rojo y tiene un lindo lunar en el rostro?-**

Mientras tanto, Kelly tomo asiento cerca de una caja de madera y con un refresco en mano, observaba como sus amigas seguían hablando. ¨Esto está por ponerse bueno¨, pensó ella mientras las miraba con atención, esperando una respuesta de Pony, ya que ella se quedó pensando unos momentos.

 **-Absolutamente a nadie de verdad. Salvo al apestorpe de la Tierra, pero ese queda obviamente descartado, el tipo ni siquiera podía contra los guardaespaldas de mi padre, así que dudo mucho que se trate del mismo.-** Exclamo ella con toda seguridad de que tenia razón.

 **-En realidad… si fue el.-** Respondió Star con firmeza en su cara.

A diferencia de lo que se esperaba en su reacción, Ponyhead guardo silencio unos segundos más, como si analizara cada palabra de lo que acababa de escuchar. Entonces, se acercó a Star mientras la miraba de forma interrogante.

 **-Déjame ver si entendí, ¿dices que el apestorpe hizo todo lo que dicen las canciones?-**

 **-Si dicen lo que sucedió en verdad, entonces si.-** Murmuró Star algo incomoda por la duda de su amiga.

Un nuevo silencio se generó entre amabas.

 **-Ok… me lo tragare de momento. Además, escuche también que el mismo ¨guerrero oscuro¨ del que tanto hablaban reto a quien sabe cuántos guerreros de Mewni y hasta tu propio padre para pedir tu mano en compromiso... Y encima gano. ¿Estás diciéndome que realmente fue** _ **EL**_ **apestorpe?-** Al terminar de decir estas palabras, ella estaba tan cerca de Star que casi sus propios ojos chocaban entre ellos.

Por su parte Star se sintió un poco avergonzada, no recordaba que el evento que su madre organizo hace tiempo fue algo público que se anunció en todos los reinos. Pero algo que no espero lidiar era con Ponyhead tan informada y a la vez ignorante de la situación.

 **-Ya te había dicho que sí, ¿por qué te cuesta tanto creerlo?-** Star respondió a las interrogantes con los brazos cruzados. Ahora le parecía molesto que menospreciara a Marco de esa forma.

Al notar la reacción de Star, Pony se dio cuenta que no mentía muy para su pesar.

 **-Discúlpame chica, vuelvo en seguida…-**

Entonces Ponyhead se fue flotante hasta Kelly y usando su boca le arrebato su refresco.

- **Sí, esto servirá…-** Después de decir esas palabras comenzó a beber del refresco casi atragantándose y una vez que lleno su boca, escupió violentamente el líquido hacia arriba como si fuera una fuente.

 **-¡JAJAJAJA! ¡ESE…! ¡JAJAJA! ¡ES UN GRAN CHISTE! JAJAJA!-** Exclamo ella prácticamente retorciéndose de la risa en el suelo.

Su risa se escuchó con tal intensidad que esta retumbo por todo el edificio. Incluso la mujer que momentos antes las estaba vigilando le fastidio la risa exagerada, pero no la distrajo de hacer su trabajo. Ya tenía en sus manos al último perezoso, obviamente inconsciente. Ahora que no había obstáculos podía comenzar con la distracción, y no hay nada mejor que hacerlo personalmente.

Volviendo con Star y compañía, la princesa parecía muy molesta por la actitud de su amiga, por lo que se acercó a ella subiendo el tono de su voz.

 **-¡Fue suficiente Ponyhead!-** Star se escuchó sumamente seria como nunca antes y al decir esto Pony dejo de reírse **. -Escucha… te quiero, de verdad, pero no voy a tolerar que te sigas burlando de Marco. No tienes idea de lo que hemos vivido últimamente y lo que tuvimos que pasar hasta ahora. El para mi… es más que un simple novio, así que quiero que respetes eso por favor.-**

Ahora hubo un tercer silencio incomodo entre ellas, ambas amigas se veían a los ojos.

 **-Pfft, si querías que me callara solo tenías que decirlo, no necesitabas darme todo ese sermón.-**

 **-Entonces… ¿lo entiendes verdad?-**

 **-Por supuesto, no por nada soy tu mejor amiga. Pero eso sí, aun no me hago a la idea de que el apestorpe realmente hizo lo que cuentan…-**

 **-Después te contare todo, ahora necesito volver a casa. ¿Abrazo de reconciliaron?-**

Dejando las palabras de lado, ambas se abrazaron por unos momentos, olvidando por completo el pequeño incidente. Sin embargo, hubo ligero detalle que comenzó a molestar a Star, por lo que se separó de su amiga y lentamente comenzó a mirar a su alrededor.

 **-¿Qué sucede Star?-** Pregunto Kelly al ver el repentino cambio de humor.

 **-¿Acaso escuchan eso? ¿O es idea mía?-** Murmuro Star intentando localizar a alguna otra persona en su cercanías.

 **-Meh, no sé de qué hablas, no escucho nada.-** Añadió Pony.

 **-Exacto… nada. ¿Dónde están las demás personas? ¿O los empleados?-**

Entonces todas se dieron cuenta de lo mismo, ya que el silencio era abrumador considerando que hace poco una de ellas se reía como una demente.

 **-Esto no me gusta…-** Star murmuro para sí misma, al mismo tiempo que recordaba que también faltaba una de sus amigas. **-¿Dónde…? ¿Dónde está Janna?-**

Antes de que pudiera ir a buscarla inmediatamente, Star noto a una solo persona frente a ella, justo en donde debía ser la entrada principal al edificio, por completo ajena al resto de las estanterías. Al principio se sintió aliviada de que hubiera otra persona, así le quitaría un poco ese ambiente tétrico que ahora tenía ese lugar. Pero lejos de calmarla, ahora estaba más alerta y alterada. Principalmente porque esa persona estaba mirándola fijamente y de forma inexpresiva. Observando detenidamente, se dio cuenta de que se trataba de una mujer joven, y tenía un llamativo corte de cabello. Además de que su vestimenta le recordaba a la que ella usaba en sus días de rebeldía total, además de que el color de su pelo era un verde intenso, por lo que no era algo común ver a alguien con esos ropajes y que no fuera una adolecente.

Sin embargo, dejando de lado lo raro de la situación, se acercó un poco a la joven pero manteniendo una distancia segura, mientras que Kelly se quedó junto a Ponyhead.

 **-Disculpe… ¿Sabe a dónde se fue todo el mundo?-** Pregunto la princesa sonando preocupada.

La joven solo apunto con su dedo a sí misma, como si dudara que le hablaran a ella. Star asintió con la cabeza afirmando que intentaba iniciar una conversación.

 **-Lo siento niña, ya tengo un rato aquí y no tengo idea de a donde se fueron todos.-** Hablo la joven de forma amable y lo suficientemente alto como para que ella la escuchara.

 **-Ehh… ok, gracias.-**

Al darle la espalda, prácticamente podía sentir los ojos de la joven clavándose en su espalda, por lo que giro un poco su cabeza para ver si ella seguía ahí. En efecto, la mujer no se movía de su lugar y no quitaba su vista de ella, hasta podría jurar que sonreía brevemente.

Star sacudió un poco su cabeza, tenía que dejar de ser tan paranoica, a pesar de su apariencia esa chica parecía ser alguien agradable y amable. Ahora en lo que centraría su mente seria en encontrar a Janna, ya que había tardado demasiado en buscar algo por su cuenta y quería irse de ese lugar. Aunque ahora que lo pensaba, ya tenía tiempo sintiendo un mal presentimiento, el cual es sumamente familiar con la intriga que la extraña mujer le causaba. ¿Acaso esa chica la había observado todo este tiempo?

 **-¿No estarás pensando en irte todavía, verdad?-** La joven se había acercado tanto a Star a tal punto que estaba a poco más de un metro de distancia.

Obviamente ella se sobresaltó bastante, casi gritando. No esperaba que esa persona le hablara ni menos que se acercara tan rápido sin que se diera cuenta. Hasta Kelly y Ponyhead se sorprendieron por lo mismo.

 **-¡Oye! ¡Qué demonios te pasa!-** Exclamo Star una vez que recupero el aire del susto.

 **-Disculpa, no fue mi intención asustarte, pero me temo que no puedo dejar que te vayas…-** Respondió la joven mientras acomodaba un mechón de su pelo detrás de su oreja **.**

 **-Si insistes en querer irte, me veré obligada a intervenir… de una forma u otra.-** Al terminar de decir esas palabras, esa aura amable que proyectaba antes, ahora fue sustituida por una mucho más amenazante y peligrosa, como si fuera un depredador.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo, tanto Ponyhead y Kelly fueron al frente defendiéndola.

 **-No sé quién te crees que eres chiflada, pero ponle un dedo encima a B-Fly y sabrás a la mala que este cuerno no es de adorno.-** Murmuro Pony, mientras hacía brillar su cuerno con magia, lista para atacar.

 **-Así es, no tienes derecho de amenazar a nadie… en especial a nuestra amiga.-** Añadió Kelly mientras sacaba una enorme espada de su cabello y la empuñaba con facilidad.

Star sonrió al ver que sus amigas la defendían, pero lo que aún le intrigaba era la persona frente a ellas. ¿Quién rayos era esa persona? ¿Y qué era lo que quería realmente?

Mientras tanto, la mujer observo a los dos posibles obstáculos, analizándolos fijamente solo con la mirada y murmuraba para sí misma con lo que podía notar.

 **-Veamos… una criatura perisodáctila sin cuerpo, aparentemente tiene una gran fuente de poder mágico, pero una experiencia escasa en combate, al menos real. La segunda es una especie de humanoide, desconozco su procedencia o sus posibles habilidades. Sin embargo, parece tener algo de control con las armas blancas, pero considerando su elección, debe de ser una novata. Debería ser suficiente con provocarlas para facilitar su neutralización. Riesgo calculado, casi nulo…-**

Entonces, ella alzo la voz, hablando de una manera bastante sarcástica.

 **-Escuchame burrita, creo que ese cuerno que tienes es lo suficientemente pequeño como para medir tu cerebro.-**

Como era de esperarse, Ponyhead se ofendió de sobremanera con el comentario.

 **-¡¿QUE?! ¿Tienes idea de a quien le estás hablando? ¡Vas a pagar por eso!-** Al decir esto, ella cargo con la ferocidad de un caballo de guerra con todas sus fuerzas hacia la extraña.

 **-¡Espera! ¡Está provocándote!-** Grito Star tratando de frenar a su amiga, pero ella no la escucho y siguió con su ataque.

Lamentablemente fue inútil, ya que al acercarse lo suficiente, la joven atrapo su cuello con una mano en mitad de la carrera y la sostuvo unos momentos con una cara de fastidio.

 **-Ugh… en la cara no… de eso vivo…-** Murmuro la cabeza flotante mientras poco a poco perdía su aliento… de algún modo.

 **-¿En serio? ¿Sin magia? Debes de ser más patética de lo que esperaba…-** Al decir eso, la joven lanzo a Ponyhead hacia un lado con una fuerza sobrehumana y la misma atravesó dos enormes estanterías antes de terminar bajo los escombros de la misma. - **Déjame decirte que la apariencia es algo demasiado… fútil, si te derrotan tan fácilmente.-**

Star miraba sorprendida lo que ocurrió y pocos momentos después se enfureció, mientras una aura mágica de color verde la envolvía al igual que su ojos brillaban de la misma forma.

 **-Ok ya vi suficiente… nadie se mete con Ponyhead.-** Desenfundo su varita y la apunto directamente a la extraña, mientras cargaba un poderoso hechizo.

Sin embargo, Kelly inmediatamente corrió frente hacia la misma poniéndose frente al disparo de Star, obligándola a cancelarlo.

 **-¡Kelly! ¿Qué estás haciendo?-** Grito Star preocupada porque ella terminara igual.

 **-No voy a dejar que te quedes con toda la diversión Star, ¡tenía ganas de una lucha de verdad!-** Al decir esto, la morena sostuvo su espada firmemente, al mismo tiempo que guiñaba su ojo hacia Star en señal de que no se preocupara.

Al llegar con su oponente, Kelly comenzó a atacar rápidamente con su enorme espada, que a pesar del tamaño que esta tenia. Pero aun así, no fue suficiente para alcanzar ni un solo golpe. La joven esquivaba cada estocada como si se tratara de hojas en el viento. Incluso parecía que ni siquiera le prestaba atención a Kelly y seguía con parte de su vista en Star, como si esperara que atacara en cualquier momento.

La morena comenzó a hartarse de no darle en ningún momento, así que salto para ganar impulso y utilizar una fuerte estocada. Como si lo hubiera calculado, la joven movió su cuerpo a un lado en el último segundo, haciendo que la espada se enterrara en el suelo. Kelly intento sacar la espada de nuevo, pero por lo fuerte que fue su ataque anterior, la misma quedo atascada. Ella decidió entonces dejar de lado su arma y usar sus manos, sin embargo y para su sorpresa, la extraña ya está frente a ella lista para atacar.

En una sucesión rápida, fue golpeada tres veces. Una vez en el estómago, otra en el cuello y una última vez más fuerte en la sien, casi rompiendo sus anteojos. Aturdida, ella trato de golpear también, pero la extraña atrapo su brazo con facilidad y uso el mismo impulso para arrojarla al suelo. Sin soltar el brazo, ella lo torció de tal forma que hizo que ella gritara de dolor.

 **-Los niños de tu edad no deberían usar armas… así que tendrás un escarmiento por tu insolencia.-** Acto seguido, la joven aplico mucha fuerza en un punto específico del brazo, dislocándolo de forma precisa. Kelly tuvo que morder su camiseta para intentar reducir la sensación de dolor y por el mismo motivo, se quedó acostada en el suelo.

 **-Si no sabes usar tus manos todavía... de nada sirve que empuñes una espada, por más grande que sea.-** Murmuro la extraña mientras le daba la espalda a la morena y regreso toda su atención hacia Star. **-Bien, ahora que no hay obstáculos puedo seguir con mi objetivo.-**

Todo lo anteriormente dicho sucedió en menos de un minuto, por lo que la princesa ni siquiera pudo intervenir, pero algo era seguro, ella ahora estaba furiosa. Sin embargo, parte de ella se mantenía en calma, ya que intentaba saber al menos el motivo por el cual esa chica las ataco. Una vez que obtenga eso, estará más que contenta de hacerla volar por los aires por lo que hizo.

 **-¿Quién eres y porque haces esto? ¿Acaso quieres algo de mí?-** Pregunto Star mientras apuntaba su varita de forma amenazante.

 **-¿Algo… de ti? En absoluto, el universo no gira alrededor tuyo niña. Yo solo sigo órdenes… y las mías son entretenerte hasta que mi compañero cumpla con su misión. Entonces, si quieres irte tendrás que pasar sobre mí... Por cierto, me llamo Abigail, ya que te tomaste la molestia de preguntar quién soy… es lo menos que puedo hacer.-** Al decir estas palabras, solamente cruzo sus brazos, mientras seguía con su vista al frente.

 **-¿Misión? No me importa quienes sean, heriste a mis amigas y no puedo perdonar eso, además, si su objetivo es Mewni, ¡te pateare el trasero y detendré cualquier intención que tengan con mi hogar!-**

La joven solo rodo los ojos con exasperación, mientras suspiraba.

 **-Acabo de decirte que esto no tiene nada que ver con tu estúpida tierra. ¿Acaso todas las princesas son así de egocentristas? Como sea, siéntete libre de atacarme si lo deseas… pero te advierto que terminaras igual que tus amigas.-**

 **-Eso no tiene sentido… Si no es por Mewni o por mí, ¿entonces porque estás aquí?-** Murmuro Star sin dejar de apuntar su varita.

Abi llevo una de sus manos a su cara, fastidiada de tener que dar explicaciones.

 **-Agh, por todos los… ¿eres muy cabeza dura verdad? Escucha, solo te diré que nuestro objetivo es un chico que en Mewni destaco por su magia ¨oscura¨, y resulta que vive en esta dimensión. Lo que haremos con él, no te incumbe… Ahora, si no te molesta, prefiero que te quedes ahí donde estas y no hagas nada, es por tu propio bien.-** Después de hablar, la joven cerro su ojos mientras aún estaba de pie, como si la princesa no fuera ninguna clase de amenaza.

Por su parte, la princesa se quedó paralizada unos segundos después de escuchar lo que dijo Abigail. No dijo mucha información, pero por la forma en que lo dijo apunta solamente a una persona… Marco.

No podía creer que lo buscaran por su magia heredada y se preocupó más al no saber sus intenciones reales. Si lo que decía esa mujer era cierto, entonces alguien ya debe de haberlo encontrado. Él estaba en peligro, fuera cual fuera, tenía que hacer algo. Sin embargo, la apatía con la que esa chica se refería a ella la hizo enfadar aún más. Prácticamente acababa de hacer lo que ella más odia; amenazar a sus seres queridos y… subestimarla. Con furia en su rostro, Star se envolvió de nuevo en la magia verde y disparo un potente proyectil mágico hacia Abigail.

Al notar que la atacaban, Abi hizo que en una de sus manos se encendiera una brillante flama incandescente, una de color azul intenso. Sus llamas no eran como ninguna que se haya visto antes. Parecían brotar de su mano como si fuera algo líquido, pero manteniendo parte de su forma flotando sin derramarse, casi como si fuera un gas. Así que cuando el proyectil se acercó lo suficiente, el mismo fuego de su mano lo cristalizo de forma sólida y usando el impulso, empujo lo que quedo del hechizo transformándolo en una potente llamarada, quemando todo a su paso.

Star esquivo ágilmente el ataque incendiario, pero por poco atrapan una de sus piernas y parte de su largo cabello. Una gran parte del establecimiento estaba en llamas y Star observo el desastre con una media sonrisa. No porque le alegrara la destrucción, sino porque sabía exactamente como tratar con ese elemento especifico. Digamos que no es la primera vez que tiene que apagar un incendio…

 **-Nada mal, esquivaste bien… para ser una princesa. Veo que tus practicas con el humano son más que un simple juego.-** Exclamo la joven, mostrando un leve interés al ver que ella tenía algo de habilidad, según su criterio.

 **-Entonces… nos espiaban, eso explica por qué sabes tanto...-** Murmuró Star un poco avergonzada, pero inmediatamente se enfureció de nuevo **. -¡Me da igual que tanto sepan de mí! ¡Si le hacen daño a Marco los hare pagar y empezare contigo!-**

 **-¿Ah sí?-** Abi soltó una leve risita. **-Me gustaría verte intentarlo chiquilla.-**

Al decir esas palabras, la joven encendió nuevamente las llamas azules en sus manos, lista para pelear.

Entonces, Star lanzo un potente hechizo helado directamente hacia Abigail, para terminar todo de una vez por todas. Pero la joven levanto una enorme cortina de fuego azul desde el suelo, casi dándole la apariencia de un telón de teatro y este se congelo de inmediato, pero dejándola intacta.

La princesa se molestó al ver que no dio en el blanco, por lo que comenzó a idear alguna otra estrategia.

 **-Wow… usar hielo contra el fuego, eso fue increíblemente inteligente de tu parte niña… ¿a qué si?-** Exclamo la chica de una forma tan sarcástica que se podría comparar con Lynx.

- **Aunque, es una lástima que no te dieras cuenta de que el fuego solo es una ¨parte¨ de mi magia…-**

Rápidamente, Abigail toco la superficie de esa pared de hielo y de inmediato esta se fragmento en miles de pedazos afilados. Con el impulso de su propia magia, estos se encendieron con su fuego mágico como si fueran antorchas, entonces ella lanzo todos esos proyectiles hacia Star.

 **-No… ¡Esto es malo!-** Entonces ella concentro toda su magia en su varita en un instante. **-¡GRAN ESCUDO DE LA TORTUGA!-**

Segundos después, un enorme campo de fuerza con la apariencia de un caparazón de tortuga protegió a Star de tan vicioso y mortífero ataque.

 _ **Mientras tanto…**_

Rodeada de escombros y pequeñas llamas que de milagro no recibió, Kelly apretaba sus dientes en el suelo a causa de la herida que había sufrido. No era la primera vez que se dislocaba algo considerando su naturaleza, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que dolía como los mil demonios. Tiro una vez de su brazo, sin éxito. Volvió a hacerlo sin resultado, y el tercero funciono pero no pudo evitar ahogar un grito después de que se escuchara un ¨crack¨. Su brazo quedo algo adormecido, pero no tardará mucho en sanar.

Recuperándose, ella se levantó con sigilo para evitar levantar sospechas y atraer la atención de la loca de cabello verde. Por lo que podía ver, Star estaba en problemas y necesitaba hacer algo para ayudarla. Pero primero debía asegurarse de que Ponyhead, estuviera bien… o al menos con vida.

Buscando entre los escombros, pudo encontrar a una muy magullada Pony.

 **-Ughh, ¿alguien…? ¿Alguien vio el carruaje que me paso por encima?-** Murmuro la cabeza flotante mirando literalmente estrellas alrededor de su cabeza.-

 **-Dudo mucho que fuera un carruaje Pony, pero no importa, Star nos necesita y quiero saber si aún te puedes mover.-**

Por su parte, ella intento flotar nuevamente pero se estrelló en el suelo sin remedio.

 **-Ok, ya vi suficiente. Mejor descansa, yo ayudare a Star por mi cuenta.-**

Después de asegurarse de que Pony no corriera peligro y que su brazo funcionara de nuevo, Kelly intento sacar su espada del suelo, ya que se sentía más cómoda luchando con un arma.

 _ **Regresando con Star…**_

Los ataques consecutivos de Abigail comenzaron a perforar su defensa mágica, por lo que tenía que pensar rápido en una forma de contraatacar. Entonces una idea se cruzó por su mente.

 **-¡Eso es! ¡Rapidez!-**

Sin tiempo que perder, Star reunió su magia nuevamente y la concentro por unos segundos, tanto en el escudo como en su espalda. Poco a poco el escudo se comprimió y luego exploto en una onda de choque que disperso los proyectiles de Abigail, dándole tiempo suficiente para utilizar sus alas. Dejando de estar arrinconada, ella uso todas sus energías para llegar hasta su contrincante.

 **-Velocidad… ¿eh? Bien pensado…-** Murmuro ella para sí misma, mientras que preparaba su guardia para el ataque de Star.

No tardo ni 2 segundos llegar hasta ella, por lo que la princesa asestó un poderoso golpe. Abi se protegió sin problemas, pero el impulso del mismo termino por lanzarla contra otra estantería dañada.

Aprovechando su oportunidad, Star floto unos momentos en el aire, mientras que su varita tomaba la forma de un lanzamisiles de 4 cañones y apunto hacia donde estaba Abigail.

 **-¡Veamos si esto te gusta!-** Star disparo los 4 misiles mágicos al mismo tiempo y estos tomaron una dirección precisa hasta donde la joven mujer apenas se reincorporaba.

Ella sonrió al ver semejante ataque en su dirección, y prácticamente, no tenía escapatoria.

 **-Nada mal…-** Murmuro mientras rodeaba todo su cuerpo de un ligero aura de color azul.

Entonces todos y cada uno de los proyectiles impactaron de lleno en la joven, causando una enorme explosión y una gran estela de humo. Justo antes de la explosión, Star juraría que vio un muy leve y rápido destello azul, pero la misma explosión termino por ocultar ese rastro. Por ahora, pensaba que había ganado. No le gustaba mucho la idea de usar ese hechizo tan destructivo, apenas Toffee con su regeneración antinatural podría haber sobrevivido al ataque. No obstante, esa extraña mujer sin importar que tan poderosa sea, tal destrucción debió dañarla lo suficiente como para dejarla inconsciente. Asumiendo de que no se le pasara la mano y terminara reduciéndola a cenizas. Por ahora, daba igual, tenía que asegurarse de que sus amigas estuvieran a salvo.

Pero justo cuando tenía pensado descender, nuevamente noto el destello azul, pero esta vez por encima de ella. Cuando alzo su cabeza, no pudo creer lo que estaba mirando. Abigail estaba por encima de ella y sin ninguna clase de daño.

 **-No… no puede ser…-** Star estaba demasiado sorprendida como para reaccionar.

Entonces la joven impulsada por su propia magia, giro en el aire y asesto un potente golpe en la cabeza de la princesa, usando el talón de su bota. Cayó en picada en el suelo y sus alas regresaron a la normalidad, el impacto fue bastante duro, por lo que comenzó a sangrar un poco de su frente.

Justo detrás de ella, Abigail aterrizo y sin darle tiempo de reaccionar a la princesa, de sus manos emano una especie de fuego líquido, con lo que creo unos aros brillantes. Acto seguido estos fueron cristalizados, y los utilizo como grilletes improvisados para atrapar a Star en el suelo.

 **-Creo que eres una caja de sorpresas niña, nunca vi a nadie trasformar su propia varita en un arma tan destructiva. ¿Me pregunto si fue algo que aprendiste o es producto de tu propia creatividad?-** Murmuró Abi sentándose cerca de la princesa, completamente segura de que esta ya no era una amenaza.

 **-Suéltame y con gusto te mostrare más…-** Respondió Star entre dientes tratándose de zafar de sus ataduras. Las mismas eran demasiado extrañas, parecían estar hechas de fuego, sin embargo, se sentían frías. Un presentimiento le aconsejo que ese tipo de magia podía cambiar de temperatura a voluntad.

 **-Lo lamento niña, en cuanto te atrape perdiste tu oportunidad de hacer algo más, así que ahora solo te mantendré por ahora, creo que ya mostraste lo mejor que podías…-** Al decir esto, la joven desplego una especie de holograma de su brazo y tecleo el mismo como si se tratara de una computadora. Por lo que Star alcanzo a ver, parecía enviar información a ¨alguien¨. Después, cruzo sus brazos y cerró sus ojos casi como si estuviera meditando.

 _ **Unos metros más arriba…**_

Janna se había escabullido en una de las estanterías que no fue destruida, casualmente era la que estaba a un lado de Star y la extraña chica de cabello verde. Un extraño sexto sentido que ella tenía le advirtió del peligro momentos antes de que la lucha comenzara, al notar que tanto empleados como clientes desaparecían por igual, así que tomo precauciones. Confiaba bastante en que Star podía arreglárselas por su cuenta, más si tenía el apoyo de Pony y la niña arbusto. Sin embargo, nunca espero que la extraña fuera tan fuerte y peligrosa, así que permaneció con un perfil bajo en lo que buscaba ingredientes para hacer una bomba casera, específicamente una apestosa.

Cuando tenía todo listo, preparo el maloliente petardo y grito para llamar la atención de la extraña.

 **-¡Oye ¨Poser¨! ¡Creo que olvidaste algo!-** Acto seguido lanzo la bomba con fuerza hacia Abigail.

Inmediatamente, la joven abrió los ojos y alzo su mano encendida. En cuestión de segundos, freno la bomba con su magia, mientras que ardía sin quemarse en ese extraño fuego azul.

 **-Ahh… Ordonia. Imaginaba cuando la rata saldría de su agujero.-** Respondió la joven mientras el proyectil seguía flotando en su mano. **-A propósito… ¿A qué te refieres con ¨Poser¨? No veo a nadie tomando una fotografía de mí como para que necesite hacer una pose. Da igual, eres demasiado impredecible como para perderte de vista otra vez, así que… te neutralizare…-**

Rápidamente, la bomba se fragmento en varios pedazos y después de cristalizarlos estos fueron lanzados como balas directamente hacia Janna.

 **-Ay… mierd…-** Ni siquiera pudo terminar su oración, cuando lo proyectiles atravesaron incluso parte de la estantería, golpeando directamente a la pelinegra, por lo que Janna voló unos cuantos metros y al final termino clavada en el techo… entonces dejo de moverse.

Por su parte Star, estaba atónita al ver lo que acababa de ocurrir. Primero Pony, luego Kelly… y ahora Janna, incluso Marco en esos momentos debería de estar luchando por su vida. ¿Cuántas personas más van a salir lastimadas solo porque no es lo suficientemente poderosa?

Poco a poco sintió que su sangre hervía de la impotencia, al mismo tiempo que su propia magia dentro de ella cambiaba… a algo más. La sensación fue similar a cuando compartió su magia con Marco para salvarlo de la corrupción, además sentía como si la misma intentara esparcirse por todo su cuerpo. Ahora ya nada le importaba, sea lo que fuera que pasara con ella lo aceptaría, solo para darle su merecido a Abigail.

 **-Woah… esto es nuevo…-** Abi observo con una media sonrisa, como la princesa estaba cambiando.

No solo la rodeaba una especie de magia extraña, sino que esta le provoco unas cuantas convulsiones mientras intentaba liberarse. Lentamente, brillos incandescente de verde y plateado comenzaron a emanar de la princesa y no solo eso, también las alas que había mostrado anteriormente crecieron en sobre medida, casi parecían ser las de una mariposa… literalmente. Pronto se liberó de sus cadenas y sus brazos comenzaron a dividirse hasta formar otras 4 extremidades, además de los brazos que ya tenías. Entonces aleteo con fuerza soltando poderosas ráfagas de viento y al abrir sus ojos, estos parecían proyectar una luz verde y enfermiza, como si fueran faroles.

 **-¡¿LISTA PARA LA SEGUNDA RONDA BRUJA?!-** Star exclamo con fuerza esas palabras y amenazo a Abi con su varita, la cual ahora había cambiado a una forma totalmente distinta. El mango y el contorno de la misma ya no tenían su característico color rosado. Ahora tenía un color azulado con detalles verdes. El ala blanca que la adornaba antes ahora cambiaron a las de un mariposa y estas eran de un color plata ennegrecido, pero mucho más finas. Por último, la estrella que Glossaryck había reforjado hace tiempo, ahora cambio a otro tipo de estrella. Esta tenía en total 12 puntas, 6 largas y otras 6 pequeñas. Este último símbolo brillaba de un verde incandescente al igual que los ojos de Star. Pero la varita no fue lo único que cambio, su voz sonaba como si 10 personas hablaran al mismo tiempo, y no precisamente de una forma coherente.

Entonces, Abi observo a Star con sorpresa y fascinación.

 **-Intrigante… esto definitivamente no estaba en los datos… veamos que puedes hacer ahora.-**

Furiosa, la princesa lanzo un grito ensordecedor y disparo un enorme proyectil mágico desde su varita, el mismo sonó tan fuerte como si fuera un cañón de artillería.

Al ver semejante hechizo, Abigail junto ambas manos en llamas para intentar neutralizar el hechizo. Sin embargo, ella subestimo demasiado la potencia del hechizo por lo que cuando este impacto, la hizo retroceder varios metros. También, el hechizo no cedía a la cristalización, por lo que se vio forzada a lanzarlo hacia un lado, para evitar que la dañara. El disparo de Star ni siquiera exploto, sino que atravesó la pared del edificio y siguió su camino sin detenerse.

Abi noto que su mano derecha tembló un poco a causa del esfuerzo, mientras que ella sonreía de forma incrédula.

 **-Impresionante, tal poder ganado en tan poco tiempo. Este repentino cambio lo vuelve incluso divertido… Enséñame que más puedes...-**

Pero Star no le dio tiempo de terminar la oración, precipitándose en una poderosa patata directamente en el pecho de Abi. Ella pudo reaccionar a tiempo y bloqueo la misma con un solo brazo. Pero el impulso y la potencia con la que se dirigió fue tal que la hicieron retroceder unos metros nuevamente. Sin embargo, ella no se sentía presionada por la extraña forma que la princesa había adquirido, es más parecía divertirse, no solo por la emoción de la lucha, si no por aprender algo desconocido para ella.

Pero antes de que pudiera continuar, ella recibió un rápido mensaje en su comunicador. Era Rowen, y le informo de que Mob había cumplido su misión, y debía regresar de inmediato. Abigail por primera vez se disgustó por el hecho de que una misión fue cumplida, independientemente del resultado. Ella quería seguir con sus ¨experimentos¨ con la princesa, ya que había probado que era más que una niña malcriada. A pesar de lo que sentía, nunca desobedecería a Rowen bajo ninguna circunstancia. Le debía tanto que sería un insulto contradecirlo, así que se resignó a posponer el combate para otro momento.

Aunque intentara retirarse, sabía que la princesa no se lo permitiría tan fácilmente. Así que junto ambas manos y al separarlas un pequeño campo de fuerza mágico la rodeo un pocos segundos. Star intento violentamente atravesarlo envistiéndola, pero no consiguió nada.

 **-Es una lástima, mi compañero cumplió con su misión antes de lo que anticipe. Por lo que me veo forzada a dejar esto para otro momento. Nos volveremos a ver niña… tenlo por seguro.-**

Aprovechando su oportunidad, Abi saco sus propias tijeras dimensionales de su abrigo y rápidamente entro en un portal. En cuanto ella desapareció, también lo hizo su escudo.

Star revoloteo alrededor de lo que fue el portal como un insecto en una lámpara, buscando alguna pista de su contrincante, pero no encontró nada. Cuando aterrizo en el suelo, poco a poco su forma de mariposa comenzó a desaparecer, a excepción de la forma normal de sus alas.

Una vez que logro calmarse, sintió un fuerte dolor de cabeza, uno que la desequilibro bastante. Comenzó a marearse y sus manos temblaban un poco, al igual que sus piernas. Ella asumió que eso era una secuela de lo que acaba de ocurrir, sabía que en algún momento alcanzaría su forma de mariposa como lo hacía su madre, solo que no esperaba que doliera… tanto.

 **-¡Maldicion!** **¡Janna!-** Star recordó de golpe lo que ocurrió con su amiga, por lo que desplego sus alas y voló directamente hacia donde ella estaba. -Por favor que este bien, por favor que este bien…-

Cuando llego con ella, Janna seguía sin moverse y por un segundo, Star pensó lo peor. Pero al verla más de cerca se dio cuenta de que no había sangre, ni rastros de alguna otra herida. Las estacas de cristal únicamente perforaron su ropa y probablemente debió quedar inconsciente por el golpe que sufrió.

La princesa entonces trato de sacar las estacas para liberarla, pero estas estaban demasiado profundas como para hacerlo a la fuerza. Entonces, con sumo cuidado, apunto su varita para destruirlas usando un hechizo de precisión.

 **-¨Rayo Solar del Minucioso¨-** Después de recitar las palabras mágicas, un pequeño haz de luz comenzó a desintegrar las estacas de una por una. Sin embargo, una de ellas todavía tenía una parte de la bomba improvisada de Janna, por lo que en cuanto entro en contacto con la magia de Star, esta desencadeno una reacción de pequeñas explosiones. La princesa retrocedió un poco por el aturdimiento y después se dio cuenta de que su amiga comenzó a caer. Rápidamente, acelero su vuelo y atrapo a Janna en el aire, protegiéndola de cualquier daño. Era una enorme suerte que ella no sufriera ningún daño, solo estaba inconsciente.

Ya asegurándose de que Janna no estuviera herida, Star camino con su amiga en brazos buscando donde estaban las demás. En un segundo, Kelly salto detrás de ella empuñando otra vez su espada y giro su cabeza en varias direcciones intentando buscar a su oponente, pero no la encontró.

 **-Hey Star, ¿tu amiga está bien? ¿Dónde está la cabeza de césped?-** Pregunto Kelly sin bajar su guardia.

 **-Janna está bien… y la mujer de antes escapó.-** Star miraba al suelo con decepción. Sentía que debió evitar que Abigail escapara.

 **-Tsk, vaya. Esperaba tener una revancha, pero supongo que fuiste tú quien la ahuyento… ¿no es así?-** Murmuro la morena mientras guardaba su espada en el cabello.

 **-No estoy segura… pero eso no importa ahora. Necesitamos volver a la Tierra para que Janna y Pony se recuperen. Quiero asegurarme de que Marco este a salvo también.-** Respondió Star mostrándose inquieta, lo poco que dijo la mujer sobre sus intenciones la preocupaba de sobremanera y más con el hecho de no solo es una persona los ha estado acechando, sino un grupo entero del cual no se sabía absolutamente nada.

 **-La Tierra… ¿verdad? Nunca he estado ahí antes, así que creo que sería bueno acompañarte por un rato. Ya sabes, por si la loca verde regresa.-** Al decir estas palabras, Kelly choco el puño de su mano con la otra mano abierta, dando a entender que estaba lista para la revancha.

 **-Gracias Kelly, te lo agradezco. Trae a Pony contigo, nos vamos.-**

Una vez que la morena recogió con cuidado a la segunda inconsciente, regreso con Star quien ya había abierto un portal de vuelta a su hogar.

Antes de saltar en el mismo, la princesa dio un último vistazo al lugar antes de partir. Prácticamente todo el lugar estaba destrozado por la batalla que se libró ahí. Se preguntaba que había ocurrido con el resto de la gente que estaba en ese lugar, incluso los empleados perezosos. Ninguno de ellos tenía algo que ver con lo que ocurrió, y odiaba la idea de que la chiflada de Abigail, les haya hecho daño… o incluso algo peor.

Por ahora, regresar a casa y sobre todo, ver que Marco y sus amigas estén bien por igual.

 _ **Casa de los Díaz, Habitación de Star.**_

 _ **5 minutos después de que atacaran a Marco.**_

Star y compañía salieron de un portal ligeramente más grande de lo normal, debido a la cantidad de personas que cruzaron al mismo tiempo. La princesa se acercó a su cama y recostó a Janna para que descansara. Siguiéndola, Kelly acomodo a Pony a lado de la pelinegra.

 **-Kelly, cuida de ellas por favor, yo iré a buscar a Marco.-** Sin esperar una respuesta, la princesa le dio la espalda a la morena. Entonces, Star sintió una vibración en uno de sus bolsillos, y al reconocer el movimiento de dio cuenta que era su comunicador. Había 9 llamadas perdidas de Marco y al menos 15 mensajes de texto. En su mayoría preguntando donde estaba ella y si estaba bien. Típico de Marco el preocuparse de más, pero dadas las circunstancias, era entendible. Algunos de esos mensajes fueron enviados hace poco menos de 5 minutos, por lo que Marco debía estar cerca.

Grande fue su sorpresa cuando justo antes de que alcanzara su puerta, esta se abrió de un portazo, apareció un muy reconocible y desesperado chico de la Tierra. Tenía varias magulladuras en las partes visibles de su cuerpo, además de estar sangrando de un labio y parte de su ceja derecha.

El mostro una alegría enorme en su rostro al verla, pero más distinguible que cualquier otra cosa, el chico parecía sentirse aliviado. Exactamente la misma expresión que hizo la princesa al verlo a él.

Sin decirse una sola palabra, ambos se fundieron en un fuerte abrazo, a tal punto que terminaron arrodillándose en el suelo.

 **-¡Me alegro mucho que estés bien Star! Estaba muy preocupado por ti…-**

 **-Robaste las palabras de mi boca Marco, ¿estás bien tu también? –**

 **-Algo así, un extraño sujeto toco la puerta hace poco y después me obligo a luchar contra él, pero en cuanto use mi magia huyo… no tengo ni la más mínima idea de lo que quería. Pero… dijo también que… algo horrible te había pasado…-** Murmuro el chico impotente de usar las mismas palabras que utilizo Mobius. Sin embargo, Marco noto que Star estaba sangrando de su frente. **-Maldición… ¿Quién te hizo esto? En cuanto le ponga las manos encima…-**

 **-Nah descuida… necesitan más que una desquiciada con un horrible peinado para derrotarme.-** Respondió Star con una media sonrisa.

 **-Menos mal, intente llamarte tantas veces como pude pero…-** Marco parecía cada vez más nervioso, hasta que Star lo interrumpió.

 **-Tranquilo, lo importante es que estamos a salvo y si estamos juntos, nada puede detenernos.-** Al decir esas palabras, el rostro de Star se acercó cada vez más al del chico frente a ella, haciendo que se relajara.

 **-Tú sí que sabes cómo calmarme… Star…-**

 **-Es casi un deporte para mí estos días…-**

 **-Déjame devolver el favor a mi modo…-**

 **-Cuando quieras, Diaz…-**

Entonces, ambos unieron sus labios en un profundo beso, mientras destruían entre los dos todo rastro de estrés en ellos.

Segundos después, la morena que estaba cerca de ellos carraspeo un poco para llamar su atención.

 **-De verdad odio interrumpir algo tan lindo, pero recuerden que hay dos heridas por acá…-** Exclamo Kelly rompiendo el silencio.

Marco desvió su mirada a la extraña chica que parecía estar vigilando a Janna y a… ¿Ponyhead?

 **-Esperen un minuto… ¿Quién diablos eres tú?-** Al no reconocer a la extraña, Marco activo el ¨Manto¨ en un segundo, listo para atacar si era necesario

 _ **Suroeste de la cuidad de Echo Creek.**_

 _ **Edificio abandonado, puesto de avanzada Épsilon, 11:37 am.**_

En un pequeño sofá, Mob estaba sentado en una posición parecida a la del loto, que se usa en el yoga, mientras que se sus ojos surgían diminutas extremidades de energía sosteniendo instrumentos quirúrgicos todavía más pequeños. El chico parecía estar extrayendo los pedazos de metralla que recibió en su primer encuentro con el humano, teniendo mucho cuidado de sacar cualquier cosa que no fuera orgánica de sus piernas. A pesar de lo pequeño que era el mueble, Mobius no parecía tener problemas en hacer ese tipo de procedimientos así mismo, además de no molestarle que toda esa zona ya estuviera cubierta con su propia sangre. Además, el lugar daba la impresión de ser el típico edificio abandonado, salvo por las múltiples computadoras que había trasladado ahí, al igual que un enorme mapa holográfico de toda la ciudad en el centro de la habitación, donde mostraban la ubicación exacta de todos sus objetivos, los cuales curiosamente, en 2 en color amarillo y otros 4 en color azul. También, habían 3 capsulas enormes que parecían tener camas dentro de las mismas.

Unos momentos después, entro Rowen por una de las ventanas del edificio, cargando unas bolsas de papel, y su contenido aparentemente eran frutas.

 **-Mob, ya di la orden a Abi para terminar, ¿ella aún no ha llegado?-** Pero al terminar de decir eso, un portal dimensionar se abrió en la mitad de la sala, del cual salió Abigail sin darle tiempo a Mobius de contestar, aunque en realidad el chico ni siquiera les prestó atención, estaba demasiado ocupado suturando sus heridas.

 **-Hablando del demonio, ¿descubriste algo interesante con la princesa o fue algo aburrido como de costumbre?-**

 **-Al principio lo fue, pero mientras peleábamos algo causo que la chica utilizara una transformación prematura. Eso fue lo más entretenido.-**

 **-Bien… eso podría sernos útil más adelante. Además… ¿Ves que tenía razón? El chico realmente utiliza el tipo de magia que anticipamos, incluso se las arregló para herir a Mob.-**

 **-Impresionante…-** Murmuro la chica, sosteniendo su barbilla de la sorpresa.

 **-Ahora… necesito que ambos estén al 100% el día de mañana, van a defender esta posición… en lo que yo hablare personalmente con el humano. Es tiempo de que el chico sepa su rol con nosotros…-**

Tanto como Abi como Mob se miraron mutuamente con preocupación en su rostro. Siempre que Rowen decide ir al frente en cualquier tipo de operación, nada bueno sale de eso.

 **-FIN DEL CAPITULO-**

 **Antes que nada lamento muchísimo la tardanza, estaba tentado a dividir el capítulo al igual que los anteriores, pero preferí escribir todo de una vez. Por ahora, no me queda más que agradecer nuevamente por lo bien que se recibió mi capítulo de aniversario, que si bien no era en realidad un capitulo, pensé que sería bueno hacer la conmemoración. En serio, esperaba que salieran con antorchas y picos para castigarme por no escribir un capítulo entero xD.**

 **Pero me alegro de que no fuera así. Nuevamente, espero que el capítulo se de su agrado y siéntanse libres de comentar al respecto. Respondo todos los comentarios xD. Ahora, las respuestas…**

SugarQueen97: En realidad, note tu nombre en un review desde el capítulo 2, no estoy seguro si desde entonces me sigues, pero igual lo agradezco también xD. Y bueno, como fanático del shonen siempre le pongo más empeño a los combates, pero intento mantener un equilibrio con el romance. No estoy seguro si funciona del todo, pero si veo que les gusta a los lectores, entonces seguiré así xD

Byakko Yugure: Hermano, gracias por tu felicitación y comentarios tan extensos como de costumbre, siempre aprecio ese tipo de detalles. Me alagas con que pienses que soy el mejor, pero siento que aún me falta, especialmente con los números, pero eso no es importante. Lo que quiero decir es que intento hacer una historia que se salga del modelo que normalmente se utiliza en estos tipos de fanfics, tratando de que sea una experiencia que se sienta única. Por supuesto amigo, puedes imprimir la historia si gustas, siempre y cuando tenga una portada como si fuera un libro, con mi nick escrito junto con el título, jajaja, eso sería algo épico de ver. Solo una cosa, digamos que una vez que termine esta historia… no será precisamente el fin y te darás cuenta de eso en su momento, hasta entonces, sigue leyendo y discreta de cada sorpresa que me saque de la manga xD.

Andrew579: Es simple amigo, no vale la pena fijarse en los ships actuales si no tienen ni pies ni cabeza, solo espero que cuando continúen la temporada, dejen de lado el drama y se centren en la trama, pero eso se verá más adelante. Acepto el champagne, pero si quieres divertirte de verdad, déjame mostrarte como se hace. *Saca una botella de líquido transparente de su abrigo* *Se escucha de fondo la canción Vodka de KORPIKLAANI* No hay nada más que decir xD

natsu dragneel354: ¿En serio? Estoy bastante seguro de que si esta tu nombre, pero si no lo arreglare. También muchas gracias por seguir la historia desde ya bastante tiempo xD

 _ **Como es tradición en mí, agradezco la marca de favoritos y el seguimiento general a:**_

 _ **(Una disculpa si no parecen todos los nombres que deberían, constantemente a veces aparecen mas, a veces menos, y al final me confunde un poco porque no estoy seguro de quienes se quedan al final xD)**_

 _ **shadowpirata, Alison Doolin, Aliteru, Sherry uwu,Paulina RQ,Valdrox 312,ErickSmoke91,LibyLive, Reguluz, truenorifico, Rogue Soul 98, ZeroTK, blacking,socram1 , Ashuragod, luchan99 , Izzi2866,ElRomanceroNica93 , GEMITHA0208, TheNotOriginalWritter ,alexdaugtheofposaidon , Cerezo de la Luna Haruna, Damaris Torres , c.d.e.g 98, isabellasc 2305, flowerforever355, Beta36, DairaB, 09, DavidCofficialWriter, Ghost Prime XIII, Hiyori-Yudai, Homura Li, Huachi-Sama, Ivonne365, Julivs, LenientSmg, LitaChat96, Lucky Ted, Midway23, Majestic Yokai Fauntleroy, MarcyBask, Meepy Writer, Mefistoteles, Noobsterblock, Rizel Iwaki, Sinon1308, Tsukiyomi Sora, Xenon666,abrilmillet, andrew579, , etherias dragneel, harunalin8767, ianavila12, Jmdrg, jocuda, kronos93lrt, poriqui158, rociobeluibarra, sakurassakurita, chars 1000, 606 Grace, Leonardo Leto, LitaChat96, LizzGaby, MarcyBask, NeoRenek, Rven910, thaisguiso,Linksyszx, Micaefp, Nvictor3003,YasuoKashida,Dark-songxd Leyte07, Erzelion94, CarlosM, Angela G Fuentes, otakufidel, Nancy Berenice, Chokyuhyun9411, Darry19, ItaliaAir,Diego Silver, Kuroi to Tamashi, Alexby14, DRABETSX, Carlos9505,Anikasukino 5d, DARK MAGICIAN,DarkMindVoid, Alen06,Gabriel shokida, entre otros.**_

 _ **Muchas gracias por todo el aguante, su apoyo y paciencia.**_

 _ **Atte. Torikami Riuzak**_


	25. Oportunista

_**Capítulo 24: Oportunista.**_

 _ **Casa de los Díaz**_

 _ **Habitación de Star 11:40 am.**_

El ambiente se volvio demasiado tenso en cuestión de segundos, mientras Kelly observaba cuidadosamente a Marco, con su mano lista para empuñar su espada si lo necesitara. Inmediatamente, el chico cambio de una forma tan drástica que era difícil de creer.

Por lo que había escuchado del humano de parte de Star en meses anteriores, se suponía que era un buen chico, amable y tierno, usando las palabras de su amiga. Incluso por unos instantes cuando él entró en la habitación pudo darse cuenta de eso, así que no le sorprendía que ahora ellos compartieran una relación. Sin embargo, ahora, su mera presencia irradiaba peligro en cualquier dirección, como si fuera el más peligroso de los monstruos, y ella sabía identificar eso, considerando que luchaba contra ellos por mero pasatiempo. Además, recordaba que ella también le había contado anteriormente algunas cosas sobre el chico y este, en algún momento, adquirió poderes mágicos, pero en su mente había pensado en algo sencillo, como hacer levitar objetos o algo parecido, no en algo tan siniestro como lo que veía ahora.

Lo curioso es que el chico aún seguía viéndose como un humano cualquiera… a excepción de los orbes de las pupilas en sus ojos ahora brillaban con un intenso color purpura. Si tuviera que hacer una comparación, el chico podría parecerse un poco a Tom por la presencia intimidante, pero había algo muy distinto… demasiado distinto a decir verdad. A diferencia del príncipe demonio, quien se dejaba llevar muy fácilmente por la ira, el humano se veía demasiado calmado y tranquilo… tanto que le sorprendía el hecho de que su misma intuición le ordenaba no luchar contra él. Si el chico podía verse tan amenazador como Tom estando calmado y sin hacer nada, no quería ni imaginárselo cuando estuviera furioso de verdad.

Lentamente, al ver que el chico no ceso con su mirada hostil, Kelly estuvo a punto de desenvainar su espada y darle una lección al humano, muy a pesar de lo que pueda pensar Star.

Sin embargo, ella al estar en medio de ambos y al ver que no desistían las ganas de pelear, ella los interrumpió agitando las manos, cubriendo a Kelly intentando explicar la situación.

 **-¡Whoa! ¡Marco! Tranquilo, ella es una vieja amiga, me ayudo a luchar con la loca de antes.-** Star siguió agitando sus manos un poco, indicando que no debía preocuparse.

El chico observo por unos segundos, como si analizara a Kelly de pies a cabeza para asegurarse que no fuera un peligro.

 **-Bien de acuerdo…-** Entonces bajo los puños y las partículas de su magia se dispersaron por la habitación, señal que la había desactivado. **-Discúlpame por actuar tan agresivo…-**

Y así como así, de un momento a otro, todo el peligro que irradiaba se esfumo casi por completo al igual que las curiosas partículas que se desprendieron de su cuerpo. No obstante, el chico no parecía haber bajado la guardia por completo, sus ojos ahora tomaron un color simple, pero aun la observaba por unos segundos con la misma desconfianza del principio. Casi hasta daba la impresión de ser un guerrero cauto y con experiencia. Kelly se preguntó si el chico aprendió en la Tierra o sobre la marcha, era difícil saberlo considerando que lo acababa de conocer.

Rompiendo por completo la tensión en el ambiente, Janna comenzó a toser al mismo tiempo que intentaba recobrar el sentido e intento reincorporarse, pero todos sus músculos le dolían, como si hubiera estado corriendo todo el día en clase de gimnasia. Volvió a caer hacia atrás, solo que al menos ahora estaba en la cómoda cama de Star.

Al notar esto, tanto Star como Kelly se acercaron a ella para cerciorarse de que estaba bien. Marco quedo relegado por unos pasos, no es que no le interesara como estaba Janna, también era su amiga y de cierto modo extraño le tenía cariño, pero ahora tenía algo mas es mente, algo que lo preocupaba bastante ajeno a lo que ocurría en esos momentos…

 **-Ugh… ¿Qué...? ¿Qué ocurrió?-** Murmuro la pelinegra abriendo los ojos y llevando una de sus manos a su frente.

Sin siquiera responder, Star rápidamente la abrazo, aliviada al ver que ella estaba bien.

 **-Auu… eso duele…-** Se quejó Janna al notar más presión en su magullado cuerpo.

 **-¡Disculpa! Es solo que me alegra que no te lastimaran.-** Replico Star soltándola con cuidado.

 **-Nah, se necesita más que una chiflada para acabar conmigo.-**

Mirando un poco más hacia atrás, pudo notar que Marco también estaba ahí, solo que a diferencia de ellas, perecía ser tener más heridas. Por lo que eso llamo su atención.

 **-Oye chico seguridad, ¿a ti también te dieron una paliza? Te ves terrible.-** Exclamo Janna llamando la atención del chico, quien estaba mirando al suelo pensativo.

 **-No exactamente, el otro sujeto termino con más heridas, pero parecía no importarle…-** Marco miro al suelo unos momentos, recordando lo que sucedió hace poco tiempo atrás.

 **-Eso dicen todos los que pierden. Tranquilo, a veces nos pasa hasta a los mejores, solo mírame… tanta lucha y hasta perdimos nuestras mochilas en el proceso…-**

Janna hizo un gesto con sus manos señalándose a sí misma. Marco volvió a verla unos momentos para después desviar su vista al suelo.

 **-Entiendo, pero antes deberías cambiarte de ropa…-** Murmuro el chico cabizbajo notando que la pelinegra había ¨perdido¨ algo más que las mochilas.

Dicho esto, Janna se observó a sí misma y se dio cuenta de que su atuendo tenía múltiples agujeros por todas partes causados por los proyectiles de Abigail, además de ligeros cortes y magulladuras también. Eran bastantes, casi hasta parecía un milagro que nada la hiriera de gravedad, y si bien no mostraba demasiada piel, era suficiente para incomodar a cualquiera.

 **-Oh esto… si, me descuide un poco, pero creo que a un chico pulcro como tú no le importe verme así. Por cierto, ¿podrías prestarme algo de ropa Star? Espero que a Marco no le moleste que me cambie ahora mismo…-**

Kelly miro un tanto incomoda y molesta la actitud de la chica de la Tierra. ¿Acaso en esa dimensión no había respeto a las relaciones ajenas? Por su parte, Star solo rodo los ojos. Ya se había acostumbrado a la actitud de su amiga. Lo que Kelly no sabía es que Janna simplemente actuaba como siempre lo hacía, buscando la más mínima oportunidad para molestar a Marco, no solo para divertirse ella misma, sino para aligerar un poco el tenso ambiente que noto apenas recupero el conocimiento.

Pero en esta ocasión, ocurrió algo que nunca antes había pasado. Usualmente ante la insinuación, el chico se incomodaría bastante y hasta se pondría rojo de vergüenza, pidiéndole que parara. En lugar de eso respondió amablemente sin prestarle mucha atención.

 **-Ya veo. Has lo que necesites, yo saldré un momento de la habitación para que puedas cambiarte. Además, si no puedes moverte aun por tus heridas, puedes quedarte en mi casa el tiempo que haga falta, no creo que a mis padres les moleste... Si me disculpas, me retiro.-**

Entonces se acercó a Star y le dio un rápido pero cariñoso beso en la frente antes de irse. Como respuesta, ella lo observo preocupada.

 **-Ehh… ok.-** Alcanzo a replicar Janna y Marco solo agito una de sus manos como señal de que la había escuchado.

 **-¿Es normal que el chico sea tan raro?-** Pregunto Kelly al ver que Marco aparentaba tener más de una personalidad en menos de 5 minutos.

Entonces Janna miro a un lado y se percató de que había alguien más entre ellos.

 **-¡Santo John Keats! ¡EL ARBUSTO ESTA HABLANDO!-** Exclamo la pelinegra, sorprendida porque pensó que tenía una planta ornamental a un lado todo este tiempo, en lugar de una chica en realidad.

 **-¿Qué?-** Star y Kelly respondieron al unísono.

 **-Lo juro, pensé que era otro de tus hechizos Star, creo que el golpe me afecto el juicio.-** Diciendo esto ella reviso su cabeza con sus manos, asegurándose de que no tuviera alguna clase de herida que haya pasado desapercibida.

Kelly no le prestó atención a esa comparación. En su lugar fue a ver a Ponyhead a lado de la pelinegra, quien parecía estar durmiendo tranquilamente. Entonces ella recordó que la había traído de contrabando a misión compras y tenía que devolverla rápidamente antes de que alguien de su reino se diera cuenta de que no estaba.

 **-Demonios, olvide que debo regresar con Pony y se supone que no deberíamos estar aquí. Su padre va a matarla si se entera de que se escapó otra vez.-** Murmuro Kelly al notar a la cabeza flotante aun inconsciente y sin dar señales de que despertara pronto.

 **-Pero si recién llegamos y tenía tiempo que no las veía a las dos… ¿De verdad tienen que irse tan pronto?-** Replico Star, un poco triste por la repentina partida de sus amigas.

 **-Si… disculpa, odio dejarte así después de todo este lio, pero le prometí a Ponyhead que la llevaría a casa, ahora esta inconsciente y debo ingeniármelas para que no se meta en problemas… otra vez.-**

Entonces, ella tomo con cuidado a la cabeza flotante y la cargo con uno de sus brazos.

 **-¿Podrías ayudarme con el portal Star? Uno a las afueras de Uni si es posible.-** Pregunto Kelly amablemente.

 **-Seguro…-** Al decir esto, ella abrió otro portal en medio de la habitación.

 **-Gracias. Mantente alerta por si la loca verde regresa, y si lo hace, llámame, me encantaría una revancha con ella. Tan pronto como pueda tomar unas tijeras dimensionales prestadas…-** Al decir estas palabras, ella acomodo a Pony en uno de sus hombros. Esta última dejo salir su lengua fuera de su boca y esta se tambaleo de forma graciosa. Si no fuera porque aun respiraba y al hacerlo roncaba como animal salvaje, uno pensaría que había muerto.

A Star le dio algo de risa el comentario y la particular escena.

 **-Descuida, lo hare…-** Aunque ella no estaba convencida de pedir ayuda, ella también quería una revancha con Abi, especialmente después de lo que había dijo antes. **-Despídeme de Pony en cuanto despierte.-**

Kelly mostro el dedo pulgar justo antes de saltar por el portal y desaparecer en el junto con la cabeza flotante.

Tanto Star como Janna observaron cómo lentamente el portal se cerraba frente a sus ojos, mientras que la pelinegra comenzó a estirarse.

 **-Tu amiga es bastante extraña. ¿Lo sabias?-** Murmuro la chica mientras volvía a recostarse.

 **-Lo dice quien salió con un esqueleto…-** Star llevo sus manos a la cadera, mostrando el típico gesto de indignación.

 **-Oh vamos, lo hubieras hecho también por las tijeras.-** Respondió la pelinegra sin abrir los ojos.

 **-Hehe, si… quizás…-** Replico Star sin estar muy animada en la conversación.

Janna noto que su amiga miraba fijamente la puerta de su habitación, como si algo le preocupara bastante, pero no estuviera tan segura al respecto.

 **-También te diste cuenta… ¿verdad? Sobre Marco...-** Dijo Janna despreocupada mientras tenía ambos brazos descansando en su nuca.

 **-Si… algo raro le pasa.-** Asintió la princesa estando de acuerdo con ella.

Hubo unos momentos de silencio en lo que ella fue a sentarse junto a quien estaba recostada en su cama.

 **-¿Siempre se pone así después de luchar con los malos?-** Pregunto la pelinegra con una seriedad poco usual, sin dejar de lado su aire indiferente.

 **-No… de hecho, últimamente soy yo quien termina por perder el control de alguna forma, como la vez que salimos al cine y…-** Titubeo un poco, no le gustaba recordar esa escena. - **Perdí el control con una ridícula imagen…-**

 **-Ya veo… -** Respondió Janna recordando también lo sucedido.

 **-También…-** Añadió Star. **-Desde que heredo la magia y aprendió a controlar sus poderes, se ha vuelto mucho más seguro de sí mismo. Hemos pasado por cosas horribles y también enfrentado cosas peores desde entonces, pero de algún modo se las arregla para estar bien. Y lo admiro por eso.-**

Murmuro la rubia bajando un poco la cabeza, mientras dejaba ver un ligero pero notorio sonrojo en sus mejillas.

 **-Deberías hablar con él entonces, ver qué sucede. Yo me di cuenta que algo andaba mal cuando no reacciono a mi insinuación. No tiene nada de divertido hacerlo si el no exagera.-** Al decir esto, Janna ladeo su cabeza un poco, mientras dejaba ver un semblante aburrido en su rostro. Más o menos como es su cara en clases. **-Además, sea lo que sea que tenga, tú siempre has podido sacarlo de su caparazón.-**

Star sonrió un poco por las palabras de Janna. Sobre todo porque tenía razón, este ataque de algún modo lo afecto más que cualquier otro suceso anterior… puede que sea el hecho de que lo buscan precisamente a _él_. Tal vez… pero lo mejor sería hablar.

 **-Iré a hablar con el entonces… ¿Segura que estas bien por tu cuenta?-** Murmuro la princesa, mostrando aun preocupación por el incidente anterior.

 **-¿Bromeas cierto? Puedo usar esto como como excusa para faltar al menos 2 días a clases. Hasta puedo decir que un auto me atropello o algo así, como sea, tu solo preocúpate de Marco… ¿Ok?-** La pelinegra hizo especial énfasis en sus últimas palabras.

 **-De verdad te lo agradezco Janna. Llámame si necesitas algo.-** Entonces Star se apresuró a salir de su habitación para buscar a Marco.

 **-Bueno… ya que lo mencionas podrías traerme… ¿ehh?-** Para cuando ella se dio cuenta abriendo los ojos, la princesa ya se había ido, sonando la puerta al cerrarse detrás de ella. **-Wow, esa chica es ágil…-**

Entonces, Janna dejo ir un largo suspiro, por la forma en que sonó, uno no podría darse cuenta si lo hacía por aburrimiento o preocupación. **-Espero que esos dos estén bien… es un fastidio decirles todo y no se den cuenta ellos mismos…-**

Ahora, ella volvió a levantarse algo adolorida y en uno de los muebles que había cerca de la cama, busco algo de ropa extra para cambiarse. Después de buscar un momento, ella encontró uno de los camisones de Star.

 **-Ah justo lo que buscaba, hace tiempo quería probarla, es una lástima que Star no tenga uno en rosa.-** Al decir esto, comenzó a desvestirse para utilizar lo que había encontrado, aprovechando que la dejaron sola.

 _ **Perspectiva de Marco, justo después de que saliera de la habitación de Star.**_

No entendía porque había reaccionado de esa manera, si bien esa extraña chica parecía saber defenderse bien, eso no quita el hecho de que estuvo a punto de atacarla en cualquier momento si ella daba un paso en falso. Por suerte, Star venía con ella, y si no fuera así puede que todo haya acabado de una forma muy distinta. Aun así, el mensaje del extraño Mob le dejo antes de retirarse realmente lo perturbo. No sería la primera vez que alguien los amenaza, eso es seguro, pero nunca antes había visto a un enemigo asegurar la muerte de su compañera tan fácil.

Eso de verdad lo había asustado, aunque supiera que Star es lo suficientemente fuerte como para defenderse sola, eso no quita el hecho de que se sintiera impotente ante la situación. Ellos los atacaron precisamente cuando no estaban juntos y tenían información que no debería salir de Mewni, considerando que la reina aseguro que fue un evento interno. Aun así, también sabían de Tom y de su combate que a duras penas pudo ganar. ¿Qué otras cosas saben estos sujetos hasta ahora?

Quizás debería preguntarle si a ella también le dieron información o al menos un motivo por el ataque. Pero por ahora, debía consultar todo esto a la persona más sabia que conocía… Lynx, intentando no alejarse mucho de la habitación de Star, solo por si las dudas.

El chico fue a sentarse en el último escalón de la escalera principal, cerrando los ojos, recito su habitual hechizo para entrar en su mente y hablar de todo esto con su mentor.

 **-¨Volo ut cor meun¨-** Murmuro Marco mientras caía en un trance profundo.

_.

 _ **Ya en la mente de Marco…**_

Como era costumbre, el viaje hasta el espacio de su mente era muy turbulento, lo suficiente como para que lo mareara bastante y las náuseas hicieran efecto. Al menos ahora pudo acostumbrarse lo suficiente para no vomitar, pero seguía sintiéndose mal. A diferencia de veces anteriores, el lugar parecía estar completamente en orden esta vez, justo como la primera vez que entro. El espacio cristalino mantenía parte de los colores de antes y algunos distintos, pero imagino que era parte de su dominio mágico hasta ahora.

Justo a la mitad del lugar, yacía Lynx acostado en el suelo, durmiendo de forma despreocupada. Sin embargo, al acercarse al enorme monstruo se percató de algo inusual. Si bien su apariencia física se veía mucho mejor, había algo bastante extraño. A medida que respiraba, todo su cuerpo comenzaba a tener breves y pequeñas convulsiones, no como algo grave, sino más bien como si fuera un cachorro dormido. Pero lo que llamo la atención del chico fue la expresión de su rostro. Apretaba los dientes y colmillos, dejándolos al descubierto. También, tenía las garras de sus manos encajadas en el suelo… como si se estuviera aferrando a algo importante. Cuando se acercó aún más, pudo escuchar unas breves palabras del monstruo, casi serian inaudibles si no fuera por su oído mejorado con magia.

 _ **-¿Por qué…? ¿A dónde fuiste…? ¿Por qué… no puedo encontrarte…? ¿Acaso… no quieres que… te encuentre…? ¿Acaso nada de lo que vivimos… te importo en… absoluto?-**_

Lynx seguía balbuceando esas palabras, aunque no precisamente en ese orden pero había algunas que ni siquiera con sus sentidos mejorados podía escuchar, por lo que decidió acercarse un poco más. Quizás así podría conocer un poco más sobre el pasado del enigmático monstruo, aunque no tuviera nada de sentido en ese momento. Tan sigiloso como sus piernas se lo permitieron, Marco se acercó un poco más, agudizando su oído lo más posible, para intentar descifrar algo de lo que el monstruo balbuceaba. Sin embargo, el chico no estaba ni a 2 metros de distancia, cuando Lynx abrió abruptamente sus 4 ojos, y estos brillaron con un tono amarillento para pasar inmediatamente a un purpura intenso. Se veía tenso, y su respiración comenzó a agitarse, parecía que acababa de despertar de una pesadilla. Conociendo como es Lynx, eso era algo difícil de creer hasta cierto punto.

Con un hechizo silencioso, el monstruo atrajo la cabeza de Marco con una fuerza invisible y lo sostuvo con una sola mano. Por su parte, el chico se sorprendió bastante por la repentina acción de su mentor. Por unos momentos, lo sostuvo en el aire, hasta que se dio cuenta de que se trataba del inofensivo humano.

Relajándose, sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad y soltó al chico, haciéndolo caer al suelo.

 _ **-Humano, ¿acaso en tu dimensión son tan mal educados para interrumpir el sueño de alguien? Pude haberte matado solo por eso.-**_ Murmuro el monstruo, mientras cuidadosamente miraba a su alrededor. _**-Al menos tuviste la decencia de seguir en tu propio mundo, ya imaginaba que nos habías metido en otro planeta para luchar con quien sabe que alimaña…-**_

El chico por su parte solo se quedó sentado observando al monstruo, sin responder, esperando a que este último dejara el sarcasmo de lado. Tenía que preguntarle algo serio y no dijo nada hasta que Lynx volvió a hablarle.

No le tomo mucho tiempo a Lynx darse cuenta de que algo incomodaba al chico. Usualmente él se quejaría por la forma en que lo trataba, en especial después de los acontecimientos recientes.

 _ **-¿Qué sucede?-**_ Pregunto el monstruo ladeando la cabeza. _**-¿Acaso olvidaste como usar tu lengua para hablar?-**_

 **-No… en realidad, necesito tu consejo.-** Replico el chico poniéndose de pie, mostrando un rostro que reflejaba más angustia que duda.

 _ **-Ya veo…-**_ Entonces Lynx cruzo los brazos de mala gana. _**-¿De qué se trata? No espera, déjame adivinar… ¿tuviste una pelea con tu Butterfly? Por Azathoth, sabía que llegaría este día. Escucha, hasta donde se las Butterfly tienden a tener un muy fuerte temperamento, por lo que el dialogo a veces no es la mejor opción, y si dices las palabras incorrectas… literalmente, terminaran por mandarte volando a la luna más cercana antes de que sepas que ocurrió. Lo que a mí me funciono fue…-**_ Entonces el chico interrumpió al monstruo mientras este último usaba sus gestos con sus manos, para ayudarse a explicar. Parece que ese tipo de temas lo incomodaban bastante.

 **-Escúchame… Lynx, yo estoy bien con Star y aprecio el consejo, pero ahora hay algo más importante de que hablar.-** Respondió Marco de forma seria, casi arrepintiéndose de no escuchar la historia del monstruo. Puede que incluso le sea útil en un futuro no muy lejano. Pero ahora no es el momento.

El monstruo solo lo observo con cara de fastidio, mientras bajaba sus brazos.

 _ **-¿Entonces porque demonios no me lo dijiste antes? ¡Debí parecer un idiota hablándote de algo innecesario!-**_

 **-Porque no me dejaste explicarme… ¡Es tu culpa!-**

Por unos momentos, parecía que ambos llegarían a una pelea directa. Sin embargo ambos tomaron un poco de aire para calmar los ánimos, no había razón para pelear ahora.

 _ **-Bien, terminemos con esto y que sea rápido. ¿Qué es lo que quieres?-**_ Termino el monstruo por romper el silencio incómodo.

 **-Hace poco más de una hora, alguien muy extraño me ataco… pero no fue como los monstruos que solían hacerlo cuando estaba Ludo. Este tipo tuvo la decencia de tocar la puerta y preguntarme directamente si quería luchar.-** Respondió el chico, recordando lo sucedido mostrándose algo incómodo.

 _ **-Eso no tiene nada de raro, por tu fuerza actual y tu dominio mágico es normal que otros vengan a retarte.-**_ Respondió Lynx rodando los ojos, no le agradaba que fuera despertado por algo tan simple.

 **-¿Seguro? Porque en Mewni sería más normal… pero… ¿Aquí en la Tierra? ¿Dónde a lo mucho un par de personas conocen mis poderes?-** Respondió el chico, cuestionando al monstruo.

 _ **-Mmm… tienes un buen punto. Continúa…-**_ Murmuro el monstruo notando que el humano tenía razón.

 **-Además, no sé cómo ni porque, pero ese sujeto sabia sobre la lucha de compromiso que tuve en Mewni, especialmente cuando luche contra Tom.-** El chico parecía un poco alterado por este hecho.

 _ **-Entiendo, pero… a mí me suena a que un simple Mewniano que de casualidad te vio en acción, por lo que quiso probar suerte contigo.-**_ El monstruo seguía dudando del chico, principalmente porque a estas alturas prácticamente no debería haber alguien que le cause tantos problemas.

 **-Te aseguro que no fue uno, este tipo no usaba magia… usaba tecnología, según lo que él dijo.-**

 _ **-De acuerdo… ahora tienes mi atención… ¿Qué tipo de habilidades tenia?-**_

 **-Es difícil saberlo, al principio fue mano a mano porque me negué a usar mi magia, pero el luchaba como si me conociera, no me di cuenta en su momento pero parecía como si supiera lo que estaba pensando. Realmente me dio paliza al principio.-** Marco hizo un ademan con su mano en su cara, como si limpiara algún rastro de sangre de su labio.

 _ **-Eso fue culpa tuya, debiste fulminarlo desde el principio si te amenazo, pero no has respondido mi pregunta… ¿Qué habilidades tenia?-**_ Lynx parecía muy interesado ya que hizo un especial énfasis en la ultima pregunta.

 **-No lo sé… es difícil saberlo por lo extrañas que eran. ¿Puedes revisarlo desde mis recuerdos?-**

 _ **-Por supuesto, olvidas que estoy obligado a vivir en tu reducida mente, puedo verlo todo.-**_

 **-¿Y porque no viste nada justo cuando luchaba con él?-**

 _ **-Estaba dormido, ¿lo olvidas? Como sea, déjame ver que ocurrió…-**_

Entonces, el monstruo atrajo a su mano uno de los cristales que había a su alrededor, y mientras que este flotaba, reproducía rápidamente la mayor parte de los recuerdos del chico, hasta que llego justo cuando el extraño toco la puerta.

A medida que se reproducía el recuerdo, Lynx observaba en silencio el desempeño del chico. Aunque se sentía decepcionado del pobre resultado en su combate, pronto se dio cuenta de que estaba equivocado. Marco lucho tal cual fueron sus enseñanzas, y aun así fue superado con creces. A medida que el chico se recuperó poco a poco en la pelea y pudo derribar los anteojos del extraño, pudo percatarse del tipo de magia que este utilizaba… o tecnología según las palabras del irreverente Mobius.

Una vez que termino la lucha, el monstruo guardo silencio, recordando donde había visto ese tipo de habilidades antes. Se incomodó un poco con el comentario de que Star había muerto y que este sujeto confirmaba que no estaba ¨solo¨, pero sus intenciones aun eran un misterio. Considerando su experiencia, él tenía una idea de quienes se podrían tratar estos sujetos, pero las posibilidades de que lo fueran realmente… eran remotas. Por su parte Marco parecía desesperado por una respuesta.

 **-¿Y bien? ¿Algo que quieras compartir?-** Comento Marco cruzándose de brazos e imitando el tono sarcástico de Lynx.

Por su parte el monstruo, aún seguía callado, como si debatiera consigo mismo.

 _ **-Primero lo primero, es muy obvio a estas alturas que son más de uno. Y por lo que pude notar, saben bastante sobre ti y tu forma de luchar, eso solo puede significar una cosa… los han estado vigilando… y probablemente... estudiando.-**_ Murmuro el monstruo sonando bastante preocupado

 **-¿En serio? No puedo creer que no me diera cuenta antes…-** Marco cruzo sus brazos con resignación.

 _ **-No me sorprende que no te dieras cuenta, al fin y al cabo aun estas aprendiendo. Lo que si me sorprende es que YO no me di cuenta. Incluso dormido, puedo sentir cualquier tipo de poder mágico a 100 metros terráqueos a la redonda, 200 si me concentro y este sujeto se da el lujo de tocar tu puerta, retándote.-**_ Lynx parecía molesto con la situación. Aunque también daba la impresión que fue un fuerte golpe a su orgullo.

 _ **-También hay que considerar esto, los atacaron justo cuando tú y Star estaban separados, de algún modo sabían lo bien que ustedes trabajan juntos, como si no quisieran arriesgarse y ya tuvieran una idea de todos sus hábitos…-**_ El monstruo guardo silencio unos momentos antes de continuar.

 _ **-Pero lo que más me inquieta es el tipo de habilidad que el ¨ojos brillantes¨ podía utilizar. En realidad, es una forma de magia elemental, pero controlada y moldeada por algún tipo de artefacto para incrementar su efectividad en general, así que se le podría considerar tecnología también… pero, solamente ha existido una raza que supo crear una fusión homogénea entre ambos poderes sin volarse ellos mismos en pedazos. Solían vivir en un planeta llamado ¨Citan¨, es uno bastante lejano y pertenece a la misma dimensión de Mewni.-**_

 **-Espera… ¿Dijiste ¨solían¨? ¿A qué te refieres?-** Exclamo Marco recalcando el significado de esas palabras.

 _ **-Si… en pocas palabras, el planeta de los ¨citanios¨ fue consumido por la guerra, a tal punto que los llevo a la extinción tanto de ellos como de su hogar. Puede que ahora estemos lidiando con posibles supervivientes…-**_

 **-Ya veo… pero sigo sin entender que es lo que quieren de nosotros personas como ellos…-** El chico camino unos momentos de un lado a otro, ya que si bien la información de Lynx era infinitamente útil, seguía queriendo saber el porqué de todo lo ocurrido.

 _ **-Ni idea humano, pero debes tener cuidado… nunca llegue a ver a uno de ellos en acción hasta ahora y con el que te enfrentaste no parecía luchar en serio. No sé cuánto alcance tengan sus habilidades ni lo que son capaces de hacer… así que no bajes la guardia, ni tú ni Star. ¿Está claro?-**_

 **-Descuida, si nos volvemos a encontrar con ellos, me asegurare de no descuidarme en ningún momento.-**

 _ **-Eso espero, te humillaron bastante la última vez y seria vergonzoso que sucediera de nuevo.-**_

 **-No… no será así… te lo aseguro…-** Respondió Marco cerrando sus puños. **-¿Es todo lo que recuerdas al respecto Lynx?-**

 _ **-¿Tengo cara de ser una enciclopedia multidimensional? Ya te dije todo lo que se, así que limítate a hacer lo que te dije.-**_ Exclamo Lynx, algo molesto por la actitud del humano.

 **-Bien… entonces te dejare descansar, necesito hablar con Star sobre esto. Muchas gracias por la ayuda Lynx. -** Entonces el chico dio la media vuelta dándole la espalda al monstruo y pronuncio el hechizo necesario para salir de su mente. - **Ut hic de me** _ **.-**_

Pocos segundos después, él se desvaneció poco a poco del espacio cristalino, mientras que Lynx lo observaba escéptico.

 _ **-Demonios, de algún modo este mocoso siempre atrae a lo más raro e improbable del universo…-**_ Y sin más que decir, el monstruo se recostó en el suelo, listo para tomar una siesta de al menos una semana... como mínimo

_.

 _ **De vuelta a la realidad…**_

Marco abrió los ojos poco a poco, parpadeando bastante para recuperar rápidamente la vista. La plática con Lynx le dio una muy buena y valiosa idea de que era a lo que se enfrentaba esta vez. Pero solo fue una mera introducción por así decirlo. Aun no tenía idea de que era lo que ellos querían, pero era claro que lo involucraban a él y a Star. Al menos eso es lo que pensaba…

Unos segundos después, Marco escucho cómo una puerta fue abierta detrás de él, por lo que inmediatamente agudizo sus sentidos y activo el ¨manto¨ a la misma velocidad. Puede que se trate de una de las que acompañaban a Star, pero no podía bajar la guardia por ningún motivo. El hecho de que su mentor no tuviera una idea más completa de la identidad de sus atacantes ni sus posibles motivos, terminaron por aumentar su preocupación en lugar de mermarla.

Sin embargo, a medida que la persona que abrió la puerta y sus pasos sonaban por el pasillo, Marco fácilmente reconoció de quien se trataba. Él sabía que se trataba de Star, ya había aprendido a distinguir sus pasos de cualquier otra persona. No eran suaves o delicados, si no fuertes, llenos de firmeza y determinación, un detalle que adoraba de ella.

 **-Oye estas actuando raro… ¿Te encuentras bien?-** Pregunto Star un poco angustiada mientras se acercaba al chico.

Marco no contesto, simplemente se deleitaba con escucharla caminar hacia él, esos pequeños momentos lo relajaban bastante. Ahora con toda esta incertidumbre de los ¨citanios¨ y sus no tan claras intenciones, tenía la necesidad de proteger a Star más que nunca.

Ella al no recibir respuesta, se acercó lentamente hacia él y lo envolvió sus brazos, mientras hablo suavemente en su oído.

 **-Me preocupas Marco… ¿Seguro que no te hicieron daño?-** Pregunto ella mientras abrazaba con un poco más de fuerza al chico.

El chico se relajó bastante con esa muestra de afecto, pero de algún modo, aún tenía la preocupación en su cabeza.

 **-Para nada… es solo que…-** Marco pauso un poco su voz, después continuo. **-Hable de estos ¨sujetos¨ con Lynx. El reconoció que son gente impredecible y que nunca antes los había visto. Puede que sean más peligrosos de lo que parecen…-**

Star pensó un poco al respecto, solo sonrió de la forma más cálida que podría mostrar.

 **-¿Y eso qué? Ya hemos enfrentado cosas peores… y digo que eran como 10 veces más peligrosos que cualquiera de ellos. Además, te recuerdo que hice que esa loca huyera en cuanto luche en serio.-** Aunque el comentario no fue del todo cierto y sus heridas contaban una historia distinta, serviría para calmar un poco a Marco, después de todo él ya la había ayudado incontables veces con lo mismo antes.

 **-A mí me ocurrió algo similar, el tipo insistía en que tenía que usar mi magia para pelear sino no sobreviviría, pero en cuando la use, él escapó…-** Murmuro Marco, en lo que Lynx le había contado antes, probablemente los extraños solo estaban probando su fuerza, quizás como parte de su estudio.

 **-¿Ves? No hay de qué preocuparnos, solos no son una amenaza y mientras estemos juntos, ellos se la pensaran dos veces antes de atacarnos de nuevo.-** Entonces, Star lo abrazo cariñosamente y el acepto sin duda la muestra de afecto.

Ese abrazo fue tan efectivo como un sedante, ya que se sintió tan bien que casi caía dormido en los brazos de Star. Quería besarla, realmente quería, pero no estaba en una posición cómoda para hacerlo, ya ella lo abrazaba desde su espalda. Aunque devolvió el afecto como pudo con sus manos.

Ella lo ayudo a levantarse y con su mano limpio un poco de la sangre casi coagulada en el labio inferior del chico.

 **-Estas hecho un desastre Díaz.-** Sonrió la rubia divirtiéndose con la situación.

 **-Mira quién habla, no estas precisamente mejor que yo.-** El también sonrió, y usando su dedo pulgar, también limpio la mancha de sangre de la frente de Star.

 **-Deberíamos asearnos, si tus padres nos ven así podrían preocuparse.-** Murmuro Star mientras dio media vuelta y dirigió su camino al baño.

 **-Ok, yo te sigo.-**

Una vez que ambos estaban en el baño, Marco fue directamente al lavamanos, y al enjuagarse la cara, le entrego una toalla húmeda a Star para que también pudiera asearse. Ella realmente no tenía muchas heridas a diferencia de Marco, salvo por una notable en la frente, así que no le fue muy difícil limpiarla. Sin embargo, parece que durante su lucha con Abi el vestido que usaba quedo lleno de bastante polvo y escombros pequeños, por lo que lo hacía un poco incómodo caminar. Entonces desabrocho parte del vestido y comenzó a sacudirlo para eliminar los restos que tuviera encima. Como no le dio resultado, prefirió darse una ducha.

Estaba a punto de desabrochar su vestido por completo y quitárselo, hasta que dio media vuelta… y noto como Marco la observaba con los ojos abiertos como platos, dejando correr el agua en sus manos.

 **-C,c,creo que mejor espero afuera…-** Murmuro el chico mientras secaba sus manos con torpeza, completamente nervioso. Ahora el clásico Marco Díaz había regresado.

Antes de que el chico terminara y huyera despavorido de ahí, Star hablo en voz alta para llamar su atención, pero ella estaba tan nerviosa como él.

 **-P… Puedes quedarte si quieres… n,n,no me molesta que estés aquí…-** Al decir esto, sus mejillas en forma de corazón se encendieron como antorchas.

Por su parte Marco reacciono de la misma forma, quedando paralizado y su cara parecía un tomate superdesarrollado, pero no se movió ni un centímetro de su lugar.

Y, para mala suerte de ambos, justo antes de que la situación se tornara más difícil de explicar, Janna vestida con uno de los camisones de su amiga, abrió la puerta del baño imaginando que solamente estaba Star.

 **-Oye Star, ¿qué tal te fue con Mar…?-** La pelinegra pauso su voz, sorprendiéndose un poco al ver a su amiga a medio desvestir y a Marco completamente rojo, por lo que no tardo en mostrar su característica sonrisa maquiavélica. **\- Oh cielos… no tenía idea de que así solucionan sus problemas.-**

Reaccionando a la picara acusación, Marco entro en pánico.

 **-¡NO SE DE QUE HABLAS! ¡YO ESTABA POR IRME! ¡STAR! ¡PUEDES TARDAR EL TIEMPO QUE QUIERAS!-**

Entonces, tan veloz como sus piernas se lo permitieron, el chico salió de ahí y fue rápidamente a su habitación, casi parecía estar echando humo de la vergüenza.

 **-Y… ahí está, Marco volvió a ser el mismo. Gracias Star, casi daba por hecho de que ya no lo podría molestar mas.-** Después de decir esto, Star observo con algo de vergüenza a Janna, pero no le dio importancia. Por lo gracioso que fue la reacción de Marco, ella comenzó a reírse también y la pelinegra la acompaño por igual.

Aunque el día haya sido un desastre, siempre habrá tiempo para algunas risas sin importar que tal mal haya sido la situación. Pero eso no evitara que las cosas empeoren.

 _ **Esa misma noche…**_

Mucha gente dice que los viernes son el día perfecto para relajarse… ¿y porque no? Salir un rato con la gente que quieres y volverse algo loco también, pero fue todo lo contrario para Star y Marco… fue un día exclusivamente para descansar. Ambos fueron atacados al mismo tiempo, justo cuando estaban más vulnerables y con la guardia baja. Sus atacantes los conocían de algún modo, sabían sus nombres, sus rutinas, e incluso cosas intimas que no debería saber cualquier persona, por lo que los hechos parecían indicar que los habían vigilado, pero… ¿por cuánto tiempo exactamente?

No es la primera vez que seres de otra dimensión los acosan, eso es seguro. El día no estaba completo sin algún ataque premeditado de Ludo y su legión de monstruos, pero nunca antes habían sido tan meticulosos y precisos. Casi se podrían comparar con Toffee y aquella vez que secuestro a Marco sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

Sin embargo, el lagarto siempre tenía sus intenciones claras y no se andaba con juegos de ningún tipo, así era una gran suerte que estuviera ¨muerto¨ definitivamente. A diferencia de estos extraños sujetos, casi hasta daba la impresión de que solo estaban ¨jugando¨ con ellos, irónicamente hablando.

Los forzaron a usar el máximo de sus habilidades solo para retirarse de inmediato. Era muy extraño que actuaran de esa forma, considerando que eran lo suficientemente fuertes para lidiar con ellos… he incluso derrotarlos si así lo quisieran. Una forma de actuar muy impredecible, usando las palabras del mismo Lynx.

Aun después de que ambos pudieran relajarse, mirando unas cuantas películas, con palomitas, nachos y refrescos incluidos, Marco no podía evitar mirar de reojo las ventanas de su hogar. Agudizando sus sentidos lo más que podía, intentaba localizar el más mínimo movimiento fuera de su casa, pero desde que aquellos tipos raros los atacaron, todo estaba inquietantemente tranquilo. Podrían aparecer por cualquier parte y en cualquier momento. Y el chico aun debatía consigo mismo (y con Lynx cuando estaba despierto) que demonios era lo que querían realmente.

Star por su parte miraba preocupada el comportamiento del chico. Ella sabía la verdad… ella sabía que habían venido por Marco. Ya sea por su magia heredada… o la fuente misma, aunque es muy difícil que alguien ajeno a la familia real sepa quién es Lynx en realidad. Pero considerando lo que vivieron ese día, no quería tomar ningún tipo de riesgo.

Sea como sea, ella también tenía una lucha interna en su cabeza decidiendo si era buena idea decirle a Marco que iban tras él. Si le decía la verdad, es muy probable que el chico decidiera lanzarse en una búsqueda para encontrarlos primero y así evitar que dañaran a alguien cercano a ellos, como lo hicieron con Janna, Kelly y Pony. Pero algo le decía que eso era exactamente lo que ellos querían, esperar a que el estuviera vulnerable y así tuvieran vía libre para hacer lo que quisieran.

Entonces por algún motivo su mente le jugo una broma de mal gusto, ya que recordó algunas de las películas que había visto con Marco en el pasado, donde malvados alienígenas hacían experimentos crueles con sus víctimas inocentes. Era algo extraño, ya que aquellos ¨citanios¨ no parecían muy distintos de un humano o un mewniano normal, aunque tenía más que claro que las apariencias engañan. No era lo mejor tener algo así en mente en ese momento.

La segunda opción era más viable, guardar el secreto por ahora y nunca separarse de él. Así si atacaban de nuevo, podrían luchar juntos y así asegurarse de que no los volvieran a molestar. Ambos lucharon en una gran guerra, aniquilaron a Toffee y a la Abominación de Nix. Tenía la confianza en que los dos juntos podían con cualquier cosa y serian prácticamente invencibles. Ese pensamiento la tranquilizo, y como si fuera reacción en cadena, también Marco se veía más relajado. Janna por otro lado, insistió en quedarse el fin de semana restante, ya que aún hacía falta abrir de nuevo el capítulo de Eclipsa en el libro de hechizos. Justo lo que ella necesitaba, aunque por ahora, descansar es prioridad.

Y hablando de descanso, con tanto ajetreo no pudo darse un baño en condiciones, ya que los padres de Marco habían llegado un poco antes de lo esperado y solo pudo asearse lo suficiente para evitar que sospecharan algo. Ahora tenía la oportunidad de hacerlo sin interrupciones.

Mientras Marco y Janna discutían en la sala sobre que héroe de película es más útil en batalla, Star subió las escaleras en dirección al baño. Al chico le vendría bien distraer su cabeza con algo diferente después de todo lo ocurrido.

Una vez ahí recordó ruborizándose esa pequeña escena un tanto personal que tuvo con Marco horas antes. Al principio se sintió algo tonta por olvidar que el también estaba ahí con ella en ese momento… pero en realidad no le molesto en lo absoluto. Prácticamente ya estaban comprometidos, por lo que no tenía nada de malo que ambos llegaran a verse en paños menores. Ella rápidamente alejo esa idea de su mente, ahora no era el momento de pensar en algo así… pero quizás en un futuro no muy lejano tal vez no sea tan mala idea…

Una vez desvestida, abrió la regadera y cuando el agua tibia toco su piel, dejo salir un suspiro, seguido por unas cuantas risitas. Se sintió como tuviera años sin bañarse de esa manera tan placentera.

Sin embargo, cuando movió su largo cabello para que también su espalda disfrutara del agua, sintió un enorme ardor en las bases de sus alas. Ardió tanto como cuando vierten agua salada en una herida abierta.

Desconcertada, ella pensó que se trataba de otra herida de la que no se había dado cuenta, por lo que fue directamente al espejo para mirar en que parte exactamente fue donde se había lastimado. Resulta que era peor de lo que imaginaba. En lugar de ser una herida abierta como tenía en mente, en su espalda había varias cicatrices pequeñas en forma de grietas que tenían como epicentro la base de sus dos alas y se extendían unos cuantos centímetros de distancia. Pero en lugar de ser como las heridas normales, estas tenían un color verde opaco, casi traslucido, dando la impresión que aún seguían abiertas en carne viva. Star miro preocupada este tipo de heridas, nunca antes había visto algo igual y dudo mucho de que estas fueran hechas por Abigail.

Entonces, ella empuño su nueva varita para intentar sanarse ella misma, pero no tuvo el menor éxito. En su lugar, esas cicatrices parecían reaccionar de forma brillante a la magia de su varita. Entonces recordó lo sucedido con su pelea y su prematura transformación. Su varita reacciono de la misma manera entonces, por lo que… ¿quizás no es tan algo grave y solo se trata de su propio crecimiento?

 **-Si… eso debe ser…-** Murmuró la princesa para si misma, casi tratando de engañarse con la idea para evitar seguir pensando en eso.

Por ahora su prioridad es que Marco no corra peligro otra vez, y hará hasta lo imposible para que así sea. Una vez que hayan lidiado con los citanios, podrá consultar con su madre su nueva etapa y asegurarse que no sea algo peligroso cuanto mínimo.

 _ **Fuera de la casa…**_

Mientras Star lidiaba con los efectos secundarios de su transformación y Marco jugaba cartas con Janna, bajo el amparo de la noche, alguien caminaba por la acera de la calle a las afueras del vecindario. Era un sujeto ligeramente alto, y si no fuera porque las luces de la calle habían sido destruidas, se podría apreciar quien era realmente. Sin embargo, este observo con desinterés parte del desastre que había ocurrido ese mismo día, cuando Marco lucho contra Mob. Parecía estar analizando, estudiando…. comparando cada detalle que podría llegar a descubrir a simple vista. Nada de eso parecía sorprenderlo, todo no era más que mera y pasajera curiosidad.

Después, estando del otro lado de la calle, el sujeto miro fijamente la casa de los Díaz, prestando especial atención en el chico que vivía ahí y sus acompañantes. De un momento a otro, alzo una de sus manos con fuerza a la altura de su pecho, mientras movía sus dedos de forma demasiado errática para describirla. Alrededor suyo y un poco más alejado, los arboles comenzaron a temblar ligeramente, como si una pequeña brisa los tocara… el único detalle era que no había absolutamente nada de viento esa noche y el origen de ese movimiento… era desde la tierra en sus raíces.

Entonces, aun estando escondido en las sombras, podía distinguirse que el sujeto utilizaba una larga gabardina y lo que más destacaba de él, era que sus ojos brillaban con una tonalidad bronce metálica a pesar de que su propio cabello los cubría, en pero la oscuridad de la noche parecían verse como si se trataran de monedas expuestas a la luz del sol.

Pero… no pasaron más de 3 segundos cuando el tipo desapareció sin dejar ningún tipo rastro. Esfumándose en la oscuridad.

 _ **De vuelta con Marco…**_

El teléfono del chico sonó un par de veces, ya que lo había dejado en el sofá y el tardo algo de tiempo en responder. Al ver el nombre de quien llamaba se sorprendió un poco antes de contestar. Era Jackie.

 **-Hola… ¿Qué tal?-** Respondió el chico tranquilamente.

 **-Oye, apenas estoy revisando el celular y note que había una llamada tuya, usualmente nadie lo hace a esa hora. ¿Todo está bien?-** Al hablar, se notaba claramente su preocupación.

- **Si… y no… es complicado.-** Murmuro Marco evitando mentirle, recordando su promesa de antes. **-La verdad es que me había olvidado de las llamadas.-**

 **-Tranquilo, es solo que me preocupe un poco, en especial porque escuche que en la calle donde vives hubo un pequeño desastre, pero nadie vio que fue. No sé por qué siento que tuviste algo que ver.-** Hablo Jackie sonando un poco sarcástica.

 **-Bueno, si… un tipo raro buscaba problemas antes y…-** El chico no termino de hablar cuando sintió que había peligro.

De forma inmediata, Marco detecto algo muy extraño en el ambiente y activando el manto sin pestañar, miro a su alrededor intentando encontrar algo fuera de lugar, mostrándose bastante alarmado. Usualmente con sus sentidos mejorados, podía localizar casi cualquier forma de vida a la redonda, a poco más de 50 metros en esos momentos.

 **-¿Estas bien? ¿Qué ocurre?-** Exclamo Jackie al notar que el chico no contestaba.

 **-Lo siento Jackie, estamos bien, no te preocupes… te llamo después.-** Murmuro Marco colgando la llamada sin darle mucha oportunidad a la patinadora de despedirse correctamente, necesitaba concentrarse en identificar a lo que sea que haya entrado en el radar de sus sentidos.

No era una persona moviéndose o algo por el estilo, era algo más… y no entendía que exactamente, parecían… ¿vibraciones? No estaba del todo seguro. Pero de lo que si tenía certeza es que la fuente venia desde fuera de su casa…

Con un paso veloz, el chico llego hasta la ventana más cercana he intento enfocar su vista a cualquier cosa que le pareciera sospechosa. Pero no había nada afuera y la sensación desapareció tan rápido como llego.

 **-¿Ahora que mosca te pico?-** Pregunto Janna, algo molesta. Ya que Marco, al levantarse tan rápido y correr, esparció todas las cartas por el suelo y algunas en la cara de la pelinegra. **-¿Tanto miedo tienes de que me quede con tu paga semanal?-**

 **-Algo paso por aquí, estoy seguro…-** Murmuró el chico volviendo a su lugar sin prestarle atención a la mayor estafadora de Echo Creek. **-Casi podría jurar que alguien… nos está observando…-**

Janna solo miro a su alrededor para intentar distinguir al menos algo fuera de lugar o algún loco que intentara atacarlos, pero le dio pereza seguir buscando. En su lugar, sonrió de forma maliciosa y hablo en voz baja.

 **-Estas muy tenso, ¿no crees? Si quieres, puedo convencer a Star de jugar también y apostamos nuestra ropa. ¿Qué dices?-**

Marco casi cae a un costado cuando la simple mención de algo provocativo hizo que su manto se desactivara por completo. Estas situaciones con Janna estaban comenzando a ser un verdadero fastidio.

 **-No vas a dejar de molestarme nunca… ¿verdad?-** Respondió el chico recuperando la compostura.

 **-Hasta que deje de ser divertido… o me aburra, lo que ocurra primero.-** Entonces ella mostro su mano de cartas, en las cuales tenía 5 ases.

 **-¡Ja! Yo gano, págame 100 dólares o tu ropa… lo que desees darme de corazón.-** Exclamo Janna sonriendo, asumiendo que había ganado dinero de la forma más fácil posible y que el chico no tendría el valor para decirle que no.

Marco guardo silencio unos segundos. No estaba seguro si era otra de sus típicas bromas o hablaba realmente en serio, ya que era más que claro que estaba haciendo trampa. Entonces se limitó a lanzarle en la cabeza su clásico hoodie rojo.

 **-Toma, quédate con el cambio. Igual tengo como 10 más de repuesto. Me voy a dormir, buenas noches.-** Entonces, el chico salto a uno de los sillones de la sala, previamente acondicionados para servir de camas. El más grande era para ellas y el mediano para él. Todo esto para evitar algún problema con sus padres.

 **-Agh… tacaño.-** Respondió la pelinegra, mientras arrojaba a un lado la prenda para usarla como cojín improvisado.

Momentos después, Star bajo a la sala donde estaban los demás ya en pijama, aun algo incomoda por su reciente descubrimiento en su espalda, pero de todas formas mantuvo lo mejor que pudo una apariencia despreocupada.

 **-Hey chicos… ¿de qué me perdí?-** Pregunto ella notando como Marco parecía un tanto exhausto, pero más que nada, aún seguía con un semblante de preocupación, a pesar de las bromas de Janna.

Marco dirigió su vista a la princesa, y al notar como cruzaron miradas sonriendo, no pudo evitar relajarse bastante sin importarle las circunstancias, casi olvidándose de la presencia de hace unos pocos minutos. Entonces, centro su atención en la forma en que sus dorados cabellos estaban acomodados en su hombro, rodeando el contorno de su rostro, destacando la blanca piel de Star y sus corazones en las mejillas. Además, con la humedad restante de la ducha y sumándole lo anteriormente dicho, ella en pocas palabras… se veía hermosa, en todo el sentido de la palabra.

¿Cómo fue posible que vivieran juntos más de un año y solo hasta ahora se diera cuenta de todo esto? Las circunstancias quizás…

Entonces Marco se dio cuenta de que estaba observando demasiado y se apresuró a responder, aunque no es que a Star le molestara tampoco.

 **-Creí sentir algo de peligro afuera. Pero no sé qué fue, probablemente se trate de un gato…-** Murmuro el chico, recordando lo extraño que fue esa breve aparición.

Ella solo miro a la ventana con cautela, pero después regreso su vista al chico.

 **-Descuida, a no ser que se trate de un gato enorme, estamos tú y yo aquí, juntos. Nadie se atreverá a poner un pie aquí si no quieren su trasero pateado.-**

Marco dejo salir una pequeña risa, estando por completo de acuerdo con ella.

 **-Tienes razón, tal vez me estoy preocupando demasiado…-** Entonces, el chico volvió a acomodarse en la cama improvisada, listo para descansar.

- _ **Al día siguiente…**_

Fue un verdadero milagro que los padres de Marco no sospecharan nada sobre el desastre que ocasiono su lucha con Mobius el día anterior, ya que causo muchos daños a varios automóviles y a un pequeño edificio. Aparentemente no había nadie cerca en ese momento como para que pudieran decir que fue él.

Aunque también sería un problema si ellos supieran que Marco falto a un día de clases, levantando aún más sospechas. Ellos estaban conscientes de las ocasiones en las que ciertos monstruos atacaban a los jóvenes, pero siempre los habían visto como algo no tan peligroso, después de todo su hijo sabio defenderse. Pero tanto Star y Marco tuvieron la suerte suficiente para que ellos prácticamente concentraran su atención en sus asuntos.

Sin embargo, aún estaba el problema de la escuela en sí. Afortunadamente, Janna es una experta en fabricar justificantes falsos casi idénticos a los originales. Es tan buena con ello que ya nadie acepta ninguno de su mano, a menos que un familiar suyo se presente y hable por ella, pero eso último es demasiado raro para que ocurra. Pero considerando el ¨casi¨ impecable historial de Marco, será pan comido que lo acepten cuándo sea Lunes. El chico aun no entendía de donde la pelinegra sacaba tanta habilidad delictiva, podía incluso copiar las firmas de sus padres con una precisión increíble, a tal punto que tuvo miedo de preguntar desde cuando podía hacer algo así.

Pero eso sería un problema para otro día, por ahora, los padres de Marco necesitaban ayuda para restablecerse de más pintura para la siguiente semana, por lo que los adolescentes los acompañaron después de desayunar.

 _ **Centro Comercial de Echo Creek, 2:51 pm.**_

 _ **44 días después del incidente Bon Bon.**_

Fue poco el tiempo que invirtieron buscando la pintura, ya que si bien los colores eran vividos y llamativos, la habilidad de Rafael Díaz para crear retratos y pinturas abstractas era más que notable. Por lo que la cantidad es lo de menos. Al ser fin de semana, era normal que el lugar estuviera atiborrado de gente, pero dejando esos detalles de lado, era cómodo poder salir de vez en cuando después de tanto ajetreo con los poderes de Marco, y los recientes eventos en torno a él.

Sin embargo, ambos adolecentes aún estaban ligeramente nerviosos, ya que esperaban un ataque en cualquier momento. Pero si eso llegaba a ocurrir, Marco se vería forzado a usar su magia, revelándoles a sus padres algo que probablemente no estén listos para escuchar todavía. Después de repeler un supuesto ataque, entonces tendría que dar muchas explicaciones sobre cómo y porque ahora él también es mágico, las cuales le costarían bastante, mucho más decir que un monstruo infame ahora vive dentro de su cabeza. Tendría que dar explicaciones de como llego a ese punto y también… las constantes heridas que ha tenido a lo largo de lo que ha ocurrido.

Al menos ahora contaban con un plan, si algo extraño ocurría, entonces Janna llevaría a los padres de Marco a un lugar seguro en lo que terminan, si tienen suerte, ellos pensaran que se trata de algo inofensivo como lo fue Ludo al principio.

Pero si el día de hoy no ocurría nada, sería mucho mejor.

Una vez que terminaron las compras y estaban listos para irse sin ningún incidente, Rafael se quedó quieto por unos instantes, como si algo en su mente lo hubiera dejado plasmado mientras aun sostenía la mayoría de las latas de pintura en sus brazos.

 **-¿Qué sucede?-** Pregunto Marco, observando a su alrededor intentando divisar algún peligro sin éxito.

Entonces el señor Díaz, reacciono.

 **-Como pude ser tan despistado… olvide por completo que necesito un remplazo para uno de mis discos de música.-** Al decir esto, cubrió su rostro con ambas manos avergonzado. **-La tienda del viejo Bojack ya debe de estar cerrada ahora mismo.-**

Su esposa, cargando algunas bolsas de papel con víveres, se acercó a él tratando de consolarlo.

 **-Tranquilo cariño, podemos volver mañana.-** Murmuro Angie acariciando la frente de su marido.

- **No… no podemos, solo pude apartar el disco hoy, si volvemos mañana puede que ya no lo encuentre…-** Entonces, el latino miro a su hijo de reojo y tuvo una idea. **-¡Ya se! Mijo, tu eres joven y rápido, ¿podrías ir por él? Solo tienes que cruzar al otro lado del mall.-**

 **-Eh…-** Marco dudo un poco, no estaba seguro de que fuera una buena idea.

Por unos momentos, su vista se centró en Star y ella lo miro con la misma preocupación. Incluso si es por unos minutos, separarse era un verdadero riesgo. Aun así, en todo el día no hubo ninguna señal de los citanios, puede que no ocurra nada después de todo.

Entonces ella asintió, haciendo que el chico estuviera un poco más tranquilo.

 **-Bien papa… ¿Cuál disco necesitas?-** Marco trato de sonreír un poco, intentado disuadir a su padre de que no había ningún problema.

 **-Se llama ¨The final frontier¨ de Iron Maiden, solo di que vienes de mi parte y te lo dará sin problemas, ya lo pague desde la semana pasada.-**

 **-Ok, regreso un momento…-** Dando una media vuelta, Marco fue a buscar la tienda en cuestión.

Al alejarse noto que su celular vibraba por un mensaje, cuando lo reviso se percató de que era de Star.

-¨Si ocurre algo, llámame al comunicador y después cuelga, así me daré cuenta de que estas en problemas. Llegare tan rápido como pueda. Cuídate.¨

El chico sonrió al ver el mensaje, saber que ella se preocupa aligeraba un poco la presión de un posible ataque. Entonces, un poco más alegre, Marco siguió su camino.

 _ **Emporio Musical de Bojack.**_

 _ **Unos minutos más tarde…**_

No tardo mucho tiempo en encontrar el lugar, prácticamente era el único lugar en Echo Creek donde se podía comprar la música que le gustaba a su padre. No solo contaban con discos de CD, sino también un sinfín de discos de vinilo, acomodados de forma torpe a lo largo y ancho de la pequeña tienda. Al entrar, un anciano común lo saludo de forma amable, aparentemente era el encargado del lugar.

Marco esperaba encontrar a alguien apariencia un poco menos… ortodoxa. Como por ejemplo, una larga barba y melena plateadas, además de lentes oscuros y una pañoleta en la cabeza. Sin embargo, el anciano se veía mas como un oficinista que alguien que se dedique a la música.

 **-Lo siento muchacho, estoy por cerrar.-** Murmuro el anciano con un tono firme pero amable.

 **-Entiendo, pero solo vengo a recoger algo… no tardare mucho.-** Replico Marco con la misma amabilidad.

 **-¿Vienes de parte de Rafael Díaz? Te pareces mucho a él.-**

 **-Si… es mi padre. El pidió ¨The final frontier¨ de Iron Maiden si no me equivoco.-**

 **-Muy bien… lo recuerdo, espera aquí, volveré enseguida.-** Entonces el anciano camino hasta la parte trasera de la tienda con mucho cuidado de no tirar nada accidentalmente.

Marco recordaba ese lugar, había ocasiones en la que su padre lo había llevado para compartir su gusto musical. No estaba mal, pero el speed metal no era precisamente lo suyo. Justo después de que se quedara solo, alguien más entro en la tienda, casi sin hacer ruido salvo por la campana que avisa la llegada de un nuevo cliente. Marco solo lo observo de reojo, imaginando que se trataba de otro comprador común.

El anciano regreso un par de minutos después con el disco y se lo entrego al chico envuelto en una fina pero resistente bolsa de plástico.

 **-Tu padre ya cubrió el costo, muchas gracias, pensé que no llegaría nadie por el...-** Al decir esto, el chico saco el disco de su paquete, y se aseguró que estuviera en buenas condiciones, no podía evitar sus viejas costumbres. Entonces el hombre mayor noto que había alguien más en la tienda.

 **-Disculpe las molestias señor, pero este niño es el último cliente del día.-** Al decir esas palabras, el señor centro su atención en acomodar lo último de su turno.

El hombre observaba los discos en la estantería con interés, casi no notaba que el encargado había hablado con él.

 **-Descuide, solo vine a ver algunas cosas… me iré pronto.-** Respondió el hombre caminando al mostrador, y miro de reojo el disco que el chico tenía en sus manos. **-Es bueno, pero no es de mi gusto, te recomendaría… Oh… Espera un minuto…-**

Entonces, el sujeto observo la cara del chico, como si la reconociera de inmediato.

 **-No esperaba verte aquí… Marco Díaz.-** Murmuro con un tono ligeramente sorprendido. El tipo parecía cualquier persona normal, a excepción de la larga gabardina negra que utilizaba. **-Pero esto me ahorra bastante trabajo.-**

El chico se estremeció, últimamente que alguien extraño conociera su nombre eran malas noticias. Muy malas noticias.

 **-¿Te conozco?-** Pregunto Marco en un tono desafiante, nunca en su vida había visto a ese tipo antes… pero sus ropas… eran similares a las que usaba Mobius. Realmente esperaba que solo fuera una coincidencia. Sus manos se tensaron rápidamente por la idea de que tenía que luchar en ese momento.

 **-No… Pero yo a ti si, tienes un historial impresionante… para ser un humano.-** El joven se dio cuenta que el chico estaba preparándose para luchar. **-Relájate, a diferencia de mis compañeros, yo no he venido a pelear… aún.-**

 **-¿Entonces qué demonios quieres?-** Pregunto Marco exigiendo respuestas.

 **-Dudo mucho que estés en posición de exigir algo niño.-** Respondió el sujeto de forma amenazante.

 **-Si no vas a hacer ni decir nada entonces me voy, tengo cosas que hacer.-** Acto seguido el chico intento salir rápidamente por la puerta, queriendo evitar cualquier enfrentamiento. Pero el otro sujeto lo paro en seco solo hablándole.

 **-Pero si tengo algo que decir, y puede que te interese escucharlo, sino… ¿Quién sabe? No querrás que este pequeño negocio quede bajo tierra por tu culpa.-** Una vez más, el tipo hablo amenazando el lugar.

 **-Ven conmigo, hablemos… y puede que todos los que están en este centro sobrevivan.-**

El chico comenzó a ponerse nervioso, ¿a qué se refería con que sobrevivan? ¿Qué clase de poder le permitiría hacer algo así? Por ahora, si este tipo amenaza a todo mundo entonces no tiene opción. Al menos, este último solo quiere hablar pero no se dejaría llevar, Mobius también parecía amable al principio.

 **-Ok, de acuerdo, pero no lastimes a nadie… además, no tengo mucho tiempo.-** Replico el chico sin estar muy convencido.

 **-Buen chico, sabía que eras inteligente. Esto será breve.-**

 _ **Pasillos del centro comercial… momentos después.**_

Marco siguió al sujeto con suma cautela, no estaba seguro de sus capacidades o sus intenciones, pero si quería hablar entonces es más o menos civilizad, considerando que acababa de amenazar a toda la gente del lugar. El chico pensó en que debía llamar a Star para que pudiera ayudarlo, pero por ahora, le daría el beneficio de la duda, ya que a pesar que lo amenazo, tener una conversación abría la posibilidad de resolver todo de una vez por todas y asegurarse de que los dejaran tranquilos.

Entonces pararon en una banca, lo suficientemente alejada para que nadie prestara atención a su conversación.

 **-Bien… ya que estamos aquí, ¿sabes quién soy?-** Pregunto el sujeto con una mueca divertida.

 **-Ni idea… lo único que sé es que ustedes con citanios.-** La mueca del sujeto cambio rápidamente a una de sorpresa.

 **-Vaya… alguien hizo su tarea, eso no lo sabe cualquiera. Veo que eres una caja de sorpresas niño, de algún modo sabes de dónde venimos. Además podría jurar que te diste cuenta cuando le hice una pequeña visita a tu casa ayer.-** Respondió el sujeto rascándose la cabeza, despreocupado.

 **-¿Entonces fuiste tú?-** Marco estaba algo atónito, este tipo se veía un más normal que Mobius, pero no podía bajar la guardia, aún no sabe que intenciones tiene exactamente.

 **-Efectivamente, pero eso no es importante. Donde están mis modales, mi nombre es Rowen.-** El joven extendió su mano, esperando que el chico la estrechara, en su lugar solo recibió una mirada de odio. **-¿Lo estoy haciendo mal? Se supone que esto es cortesía en tu planeta…-**

 **-No necesito tu cortesía, ¡quiero saber porque me atacaron a mí y a Star!-** Marco se escuchaba molesto, ya que este sujeto no tenía ni idea de lo que significa la cortesía, primero les hacen daño y ahora quiere estrechar su mano como si fueran viejos amigos. No entendía nada sobre ese comportamiento.

 **-Ah sí, mis subordinados suelen pasarse de la raya y hablar de más, pero esto no fue más que una prueba, para ver si estas a la altura que aparentas…-** Rowen respondió de forma amable, pero entonces fue más agresivo. **-En resumen, tu pudiste hacer algo que casi nadie ha podido y quería estar seguro de que no fue una coincidencia. ¿Te suena una bestia sangrienta en un planeta nevado?-**

 **-Si...-** Respondió el chico recordando lo sucedido con amargura. **-¿Acaso tú estuviste ahí?-**

 **-No, yo llegue tiempo después, pero eso no quita el mérito de lo que hiciste. Ahora, a lo que voy, yo estoy trabajando en la más grande hazaña que el universo haya visto, pero no puedo hacerlo solo, necesito a los mejores conmigo. Tú ya probaste tu valía al matar a un ¨peon¨ y derrotando a Mobius, por lo que ahora te ofrezco la libertad de hacer lo que te plazca donde te plazca en todo lo ancho de cualquier dimensión, quiero que te unas a mi equipo… ¿cuento contigo?-**

Después de escuchar eso, no sabía que pensar ahora. ¿Entonces todo esto solo fue una audición por así decirlo? Le costaba trabajo creerlo, en especial porque en este sujeto lo acaba de amenazar y… ¿ahora le ofrece un puesto? Nada de eso tenía sentido, ni mucho menos confiaba en Rowen. Tenía la sensación de que el tipo no era para nada sincero. Marco pensó en que responder para que los dejaran en paz, tanto a él como a Star.

 **-Bueno… me alaga la oferta, pero yo ya tengo una responsabilidad en este planeta, además de que también me encargo como guardián personal de la princesa de Mewni y como tal, tengo mi lealtad a ese reino.-** El chico trato de sonar lo más educado posible, al menos así convencería a este sujeto que se comporta más o menos decente.

 **-Ya veo… En resumen, ¿solo no quieres quedarte sin alguien con quien copular, verdad? Vamos niño, a donde vamos hay de sobra, tu solo pide alguien joven o vieja, como quieras. Hace menos de un mes acabo de vender a algunas hembras en otras dimensiones, así que eso es lo de menos.-**

Marco se quedó callado con la respuesta, la conversación se tornó muy siniestra de pronto y el sujeto hablada del tema como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, como si una mujer se tratara de ganado.

 **-Creo que no me explique bien… yo tengo responsabilidades que no pienso abandonar…-** Marco trato de no sonar demasiado molesto con su explicación, pero entonces el citanio lo interrumpió.

 **-En otras palabras… ¿Solo aceptas a la realeza? ¿Estas consiente que los títulos no significan absolutamente nada allá afuera? En fin, tienes suerte de que sea algo sencillo, puedo secuestrar una si eso te anima… hasta podemos llevarnos a esta tal Star…-** Pero antes de que terminara la oración, Marco termino por explotar.

 **-¡ESCUCHA! ¡NO ME INTERESA UNIRME A LO QUE SEA QUE TENGAS EN MENTE! MUCHO MENOS AHORA QUE ME DOY CUENTA DEL TIPO DE PERSONA QUE ERES, ASÍ QUE POR TU PROPIO BIEN, ¡DEJANOS EN PAZ!-**

El chico había llegado al límite, se veía bastante furioso y por suerte en el mismo ajetreo del centro comercial, casi nadie lo escucho.

Por su parte, el sujeto en lugar de mostrarse enojado o decepcionado por la respuesta del humano, tenía un semblante escéptico, era algo demasiado raro que alguien le hablara de esa forma. Entonces suspiro un poco, molesto consigo mismo por intentar ser amable.

 **-Creo que no entiendes muy bien tu posición aquí… tú** _ **ya**_ **eres parte de mi tripulación y solo discutía en que forma querías tu paga. Gritarme de esa forma es insubordinación, pero solo por esta vez te lo dejare pasar. Ahora escúchame mocoso, podemos irnos por las buenas y terminas ganando más de lo que pierdes. Pero si intentas joderme y hacerte el héroe, créeme, se pondrá muy feo para ti y a los que te rodean.-** Al decir estas palabras, los ojos del joven cambiaron a un color bronce brillante **. –Tus habilidades son demasiado valiosas como para dejarlas ir así como así… a la deriva…-**

 **-No me interesa lo que tengas que decir o lo que puedas hacer, ya he superado cosas mucho peores que tú y si te atreves a hacerle daño a alguien…-** Los ojos del chico brillaron de color purpura por unos instantes. **-Me asegurare de que te arrepientas…-**

Entonces Rowen dejo salir otro suspiro, solo para reírse unos momentos después y seguir hablando.

 **-¿En serio vas a hacerte el héroe? ¿Y por una lealtad a un reino tan mediocre como el de Mewni? No me hagas reír. Ahora te daré gratuitamente una pequeña visión de tu futuro, en cuanto dejes de ser útil o crean que eres un peligro, te apuñalaran por la espalda y es casi seguro que usaran a tu adorada princesita en tu contra. Ellos se pavonean como la ¨mejor¨ de las civilizaciones, pero no entienden nada… nadie sabe cómo funcionn todo hasta que es demasiado tarde. Y tú lo veras con tus propios ojos, solo los que devoran son los que sobreviven, mientras que los más débiles caen.-**

Rowen dijo estas palabras con tanta calma, que era difícil tomarlo en serio.

 **-¿Terminaste?-** Pregunto el chico, ya bastante harto de la conversación.

 **-Sigues sin entender nada, que decepción. Como sea, volveré a toparme contigo en un par de días más, quizás menos, pero esta vez serás tu quien venga a mí. Y te tocara sufrir de verdad.-** El citanio dijo estas palabras mostrando un semblante bastante serio e intimidante. **-Lo lamentaras…-**

Entonces, sin decir nada más, Rowen se puso de pie, dándole la espalda al chico y perdiéndose, casi de inmediato, entre la poca gente que quedaba.

Marco también se levantó, y por unos momentos, observo detenidamente la dirección por la que Rowen había caminado imaginando que en cualquier momento daría media vuelta y lo atacaría. Usualmente alguien con una gabardina negra sería fácil de notar… pero el tipo parecía que se lo había tragado la tierra.

Al no tener ningún rastro del citanio, siguió su camino de vuelta al estacionamiento, donde seguramente estarían sus padres, Star y Janna. Una vez que volvió se dio cuenta que solo habían transcurrido 10 minutos, pero la charla se sintió eterna, entonces, sin decir nada, le entrego el dico a su padre, quien estaba feliz de tener su colección completa.

Una vez en la parte trasera del auto y mientras Janna jugaba desinteresada con el botón de la ventana, subiéndola y bajándola constantemente, Marco abrazo a Star con uno de sus brazos y se acercó a ella para decirle algo importante al oído. Ella inmediatamente leyó el lenguaje corporal del chico, dándose cuenta de que algo había pasado.

 **-¿Qué sucedió Marco?-** Murmuro Star mientras simulaban un cariñoso abrazo, aunque era más bien una tapadera para que los padres de Marco no sospecharan.

 **-Necesitamos prepararnos, ya sé que es lo que quieren los citanios… creo que todos estamos en peligro…-**

Star abrió sus ojos de par en par.

 **-¿Cómo lo sabes?-** Pregunto la princesa, abrazándolo mas fuerte aun. Marco no debía saberlo tan pronto…

 **-Me topé con el líder… y no querrás saber lo que me conto…-**

….

FIN DEL CAPITULO.-

 _ **Hola a todos mis queridos lectore y seguidores, cuanto tiempo ¿no es así? Fue un capitulo complejo y ligeramente más extenso de lo normal, pero solo me tomo como 3 meses y cacho terminarlo. Espero que no sea un incon… ¿Qué?… ¿Por qué me miran así?**_

 _(Gente furiosa por el hiatus se acerca)_

 _ **No… dejen los trinchos, no son buenos para la salud… yo… yo sé de esas cosas…**_

 _(Gente aún más enfurecida enciende antorchas)_

 _ **Vamos, no es para tanto, todo el mundo tiene un hiatus de vez en cuando. Si no me creen, pregúnteles a los creadores de Hora de Aventura o de ese niño gordito con una gema que no recuerdo como se llama.**_

 _(Fans de Steven Universe aún más furiosos que los demás comienzan a cantar ¨Stronger Than You¨)_

 _ **Muy bien, eso fue totalmente innecesario…**_

 _(Una chica de rosa saca una guadaña gigante de quien sabe dónde)_

 _ **Y eso fue una exageración…**_

 _(Todos se acercan amenazantemente, rodeando al autor como si se tratara de una cacería de brujas)_

 _ **¡Muy bien ya entendí! ¡Voy a tratar de no dejarlos en hiatus otra vez! Asumiendo que salga vivo de esta publicación…**_

 _ **xD.**_

 _ **Fuera de broma, he estado algo más concentrado en otros aspectos que me han alejado bastante de fanfiction, entre ellas el trabajo y mis inherentes formas de lidiar con el estrés. Sin embargo ya con todo eso de lado, al fin podre dedicar más tiempo a mi historia, pero esta vez me asegurare de que sea pulida y extensa, para evitar los constantes errores que he tenido en capítulos anteriores. Por lo que podría publicar al menos 2 capítulos por mes, mínimo uno si se alarga el contenido del mismo. Al igual, por si alguien aquí la ha leído también, seguiré trabajando con mi segunda historia porque esa literalmente si la deje abandonada bastante tiempo.**_

 _ **Ahora cabe destacar algo, me sorprendió mucho ver cómo es que a pesar de la ausencia, la historia sigue siendo leída por bastante gente y los números de los seguidores aumentan también, por lo que me alegra mucho saber que lo que escribo no ha sido olvidado. También agradezco infinitamente que algunas personas mantienen el contacto conmigo solo para saber si estoy bien (y que no haya sido cruelmente asesinado y crucificado por una turba furiosa xD.)**_

 _ **Como siempre, agradezco de sobremanera la lectura y el seguimiento a todos por igual. Así mismo, los invito a dejar sus comentarios sobre la historia, responderé a todos ellos sin falta.**_

 _ **Y ahora, las respuestas al capítulo anterior…**_

 **-SugarQueen97-** Gracias por tus palabras, no fue intencional ese fallo ortográfico, en cuanto tenga oportunidad lo leeré de nuevo y lo corregiré. ¡Sabía que alguien entendería el chiste oculto entre ellas dos! Por cierto, respecto a Janna he aclarado lo mucho que el personaje me gusta y tendrá una mayor participación a futuro, pero definitivamente no es una peleadora, no como lo son Star y Marco. Además, quise demostrar un poco de esa inteligencia e improvisación de las cuales ha proyectado en algunas ocasiones en la serie original.

 **-Byakko Yugure-** Gracias hermano, como siempre, es un gusto leer tus opiniones. Entiendo porque el personaje de Kelly te llama tanto la atención, y de hecho (como podrás notar de que Marco no le hizo daño xD), tendrá más participación en el futuro pero por ahora solo fue esta aparición. En parte si, leí por internet parte de lo que venía en la guía y parte de la wiki especialmente por Janna, para saber un poco más de contexto del personaje y trabajarlo más adelante. En cuanto a Ponyhead, fue un verdadero dolor de cabeza introducirla en mi historia porque no encontraba una forma de representarla, encima de que me desagrada bastante, no aporta casi nada importante en ninguna historia (al menos su versión original), a lo mucho ser un apoyo emocional para Star y añadir cierto toque cómico que nunca llegue a entender. Por eso no esperes que la vuelva incluir en algún cap a futuro (a lo mucho menciones), especialmente por el rumbo que está tomando. Créeme, hasta tuve cierto placer culposo al hacer que Abi le diera una paliza. Thermokinesis es un término muy bien utilizado para describir la magia de Abigail, y respecto a tu pregunta a los poderes de Rowen y su equipo, creo que el capítulo habla por sí solo. En cuanto a la transformación, quise hacer una versión más corrupta de la que se nos mostró en Battle for Mewni, por lo que será parte clave del crecimiento de Star en el futuro. Siempre voy a tratar de poner algo del romance que los personajes comparten, aunque a veces creo que pude haberlo hecho mejor, sin embargo, si dices que quedo bien, confiare en tu palabra. No comas ansias hermano, si doy más detalles hasta ahora se podría considerar spoiler, así que recomiendo que solo disfrutes de la lectura y unas los cabos por tu cuenta. Respecto a los errores, acepto que me equivoque especialmente en el capítulo anterior, quizás fue el nerviosismo de querer sacar el capítulo antes, tal vez hasta otras razones, pero créeme, seguiré tu consejo y puliré lo más que se pueda el cap antes de publicarlo. Además, en cuanto tenga oportunidad mandare un PM para poder ver en lo que tienes pensado hacer, será todo un honor ser parte de ello.

 **-Andrew579-** Agradezco los aplausos sobrenaturales y lo del vodka lo decía como chiste, pero si dices que el vino de casi 200 años es bueno, lo tomare xD. Por cierto, mencionas que ese último es tan caro, he escuchado leyendas de un vino tibetano de 1000 años. Creo que ese último seria invaluable, de ser real claro está.

 **-AdventurerHeart-** Muchas gracias por tu opinión y pensamiento, como he dicho en anteriores capítulos, siempre intento manejar bien el romance, es especial, porque es lo único que ha mantenido cuerdos a mis versiones de Star y Marco. Además, considera lo siguiente como un leve spoiler (dependiendo de la perspectiva). Marco, tomando en cuenta lo ocurrido en la historia, ya está a un 65% de su capacidad. Star por otro lado, con lo del capítulo anterior van en un 50 % porque que la historia en general tiene un cierto enfoque mayor hacia Marco. Pero ambos serán increíbles casi al final dando un sombrío espectáculo xD.

 **-Alas de tinta-** Muchas gracias, es genial que los nuevos personajes te hayan gustado, tome varias inspiraciones para crearlos y aún falta más información para revelar, te aseguro que no será una decepción. También, Iron Man fue lo último que se me ocurrió para compararlos realmente. Yo intentaba hacer una alusión a una de mis series favoritas, Cowboy Bebop, pero supongo que me falto añadir más referencias xD. Además, en cuanto a escritura se refiere, he leído varios libros de King y podría decirse que es mi autor favorito, por lo que es normal que tenga cierto parecido con él.

 **-Lucky Ted-** Estoy bastante seguro de lo que escribo, una de las razones por la que comencé esta historia fue porque estaba hasta cierto punto, cansado de ver casi lo mismo en el fandom de Star, sin aprovechar el mundo de posibilidades que dimensiones alternas pueden ofrecer. Además, como mencione antes, me inspire en Cowboy Bebop primordialmente y otras fuentes para crear a los nuevos personajes. También, cuando dices Firefly, me recuerda al villano piro maníaco que aparece en las historias de Batman y a cierta serie de hace bastante tiempo que tiene como temática principal los viajes espaciales, aunque nunca llegue a ver más de 2 capítulos por falta de tiempo. Tienes mucha razón con que será largo el fic, pero ya había dado breves indicios de que este rumbo sería parte del camino a utilizar, por ejemplo, el capítulo 6, 17 y 19 en cierta parte. Agradezco de antemano las felicitaciones y una disculpa por la larga ausencia.

P.D Soy hombre por cierto jaja, ¿es acaso por la forma como escribo o me expreso? Lo digo porque no eres el único que ha pensado lo mismo xD.

 **-El perro vacilón-** Me halagas bastante por tus palabras y agradezco las mismas, no todos los días le dicen a uno que es un escritor de alto calibre, digo, me considero bueno, pero trato de que no se me suba a la cabeza xD. En cuanto a la comparación, me baso bastante en la serie original, pero me enfoco en un aspecto mucho más sombrío y centrado en la acción, sin dejar de lado el romance que todos adoran.

Un fuerte saludo para ti también.

 **-Guest-** Sería más fácil responder esta clase de preguntas si tuviera un nombre a cual dirigirla, por lo que por ahora lo dejare así. Es una muy buena idea, incluso en algún momento tome en cuenta, pero el detalle con mi historia es que Star y Marco son los mismos de la serie. La única diferencia es que hubo un detalle distinto, después de Bon Bon, Marco obtuvo poderes mágicos y desencadeno todo lo que he escrito hasta ahora. Si llegaran a conocer a los personajes de la serie original, sería como si solo volvieran a verse a sí mismos pero con un capitulo adelantado. Es un poco complicado explicarlo, pero así es mucho más fácil que los personajes puedan interactuar con otras realidades alternativas diferentes, sin embargo, no podrían hacerlo con las que tienen inicios similares.

 _ **Y también para terminar, doy los clásicos agradecimientos a los seguidores y marca de favoritos. (Sabrán disculpar, pero ahora son tantos que no quiero dejar fuera a nadie otra vez por error xD. Así que el agradecimiento será en general a partir de hoy.)**_

 _ **¡Muchas gracias por todo el aguante! Y nos veremos en otra ocasión…**_


	26. Retribución

_**Capítulo 25: Retribución.**_

 _ **Afueras del centro comercial de Echo Creek, 3:10 pm.**_

Desde lo alto de un edificio medianamente grande, Rowen estaba sentado en la orilla dirigiendo su vista al estacionamiento del centro comercial. Fácilmente reconoció el primitivo automóvil que la familia Díaz utilizaba para transportarse, y lo siguió brevemente con sus ojos hasta que estuvieron fuera de alcance. No tenía caso seguirlos, ya sabía los detalles del vehículo, como su color y número de identificación en la parte trasera. Mob y Abi hicieron bien su trabajo al investigar, por lo que sería muy fácil localizarlos en caso de que intentaran huir.

Sin embargo, no hacía falta. El chico, a pesar de su tremenda ignorancia, había mostrado buenas agallas para su edad, al desafiarlo abiertamente sin considerar las consecuencias de lo que ocurriría después. Sabía que solo necesitaba darle ese pequeño ¨empujón¨ para que se olvidara de lo mundano y aceptara ir con ellos. Si no, siempre estaba la opción de extraer su fuente de magia para dársela a alguien más competente, y que sepa seguir órdenes para variar. Su cabeza no tendría tanta paciencia para soportar a otro Mobius en el equipo.

Solo para que ese plan funcione, habría que exponer la verdadera naturaleza del chico y con ello, su magia.

Pero no había ninguna necesidad de llegar a esas alturas aun, había un riego enorme de que el chico _muriera_ en el proceso y con ello esa habilidad tan rara desaparezca con él. Todo sería más sencillo si supiera qué relación tiene con la antigua renegada Mewniana y su monstruo, o por lo menos, como demonios consiguió dominar un tipo de magia que se supone, debió haberlo matado.

Por ahora si todo sale bien, el chico tendrá que cortar con todo lo que lo ligue a la Tierra y eventualmente también con Mewni. Solo así estará preparado para _la gran hazaña._

Ahora, solo hay que darle un buen incentivo para que el chico venga a él por cuenta propia y sabía exactamente cómo hacerlo.

Entonces, acerco su muñeca al rostro, desplegando una pequeña pantalla holográfica de la cual apareció el rostro de Abigail.

 _ **-Rowen, ¿Qué ocurrió con el chico? No… destruiste nada ¿cierto?-**_ Murmuro la joven de forma indiferente.

 **-Como era de esperarse, el mocoso es un idiota y no acepto los términos que le dije. ¿Y de que te preocupas? Yo ya no hago esas cosas… no sin una buena razón.-** Respondió el citanio con una mueca torcida, como si intentara bromear.

 _ **-Menos mal… A propósito, te dije que la diplomacia es poco práctica, reducimos nuestra eficiencia hasta un 33%. Si dices que este chico es tan útil como crees, deberíamos simplemente llevárnoslo y ahorrarnos problemas.-**_ La chica dijo estas aclaraciones sin contemplación, al parecer es más directa con sus objetivos a diferencia de sus compañeros.

 **-Te entiendo, pero si lo hacemos de otro modo puede ser perjudicial para nosotros, además, aún falta continuar con las medidas de respaldo.-** Murmuro Rowen mostrándose despreocupado y enviando ciertas coordenadas a su camarada. **-Es hora de utilizar su investigación. Reúnete con Mob, quiero que ambos busquen, encuentren y traigan a la base a los objetivos secundarios. Tienen dos días para hacerlo, y les doy total libertad en sus medios. Solo eviten la violencia en este caso, de eso me encargo yo.-**

 _ **-Entendido, considéralo hecho.-**_ La joven respondió de forma respetuosa, pero había cierta duda en su rostro que no tardo en expresar. _**\- En mi opinión, creo que nos estamos apresurando un poco a ese plan Rowen, pero se hará como tú digas.-**_

 **-Gracias Abi, y créeme, lo sé. Pero si todo sale según lo planeado nos ahorraría muchos años de investigación y puede que podamos terminar** _ **todo**_ **de una vez por todas.-**

 _ **-Muy bien, avisare a Mobius y nos pondremos en marcha. ¿Ya vienes de vuelta a la base?-**_

 **-Sí… no tardare mucho en llegar, estar rodeado de humanos me fastidia. Voy en camino.-**

Rowen estaba a punto de terminar la comunicación pero fue interrumpido por la peliverde.

 _ **-Oh… casi lo olvido, Mob preparo la mayoría de nuestras provisiones con su cinética cuando yo meditaba y… bueno, no termino muy bien. Al menos no en algo comestible para nosotros… y ya le di una reprimenda fuerte por su osadía.-**_ Ella parecía estar molesta, al meditar era el único momento del día en el que no se percataba de nada a su alrededor, en especial cuando su compañero hacia algo estúpido.

 **-Mierda… ¿en serio? Tendré que buscar más en la cuidad entonces. Gracias, nos acabas de salvar la vida y me ahorraste la molestia de darle una lección al idiota. Oye, ¿Quieres algo en particular?-**

 _ **-Solo fruta está bien... la de este planeta es irregularmente dulce, me agrada.-**_ Abi mostro una muy leve sonrisa, delatando que empezaba a gustarle la comida de la Tierra.

 **-Bien, yo me encargo. En cuanto tengas resultados de los objetivos envíamelos lo más pronto posible.-**

 _ **-De acuerdo, estamos en contacto.-**_

Después de esas palabras, la comunicación fue cortada de inmediato, indicando que probablemente, ella ya estaría en marcha con la misión. Siempre tan eficiente y sin complicaciones, no por nada era la segunda al mando, podría confiarle su propia vida sin dudarlo. Rowen a veces pensaba que todo sería más fácil si todo el mundo fuera como Abi, se ahorraría demasiadas molestias. Así que aprovechando el tiempo, el buscaría la mejor fruta de la ciudad.

Nadie tiene el valor para decir que el no cuida de los suyos.

 _ **Casa de los Diaz**_

 _ **Habitación de Star, 3:37 pm.**_

No tardaron mucho tiempo en volver a casa, a pesar de que fuera fin de semana, el tráfico de la ciudad era lo bastante fluido para poder llegar antes. Después de lo ocurrido en el centro comercial, Marco tenía que decirle todo a Star para que pudieran planear una forma de defenderse. Ya no se trataba de ataques al azar como solía hacerlo Ludo, ahora se trataba de una amenaza tan real y peligrosa que era difícil de explicar.

Sin embargo, lo que más le molestaba a Marco fue el hecho de que personas como Rowen lo buscaran por su magia heredada. Él no tenía de qué se trataba esta ¨hazaña¨ de la que el citanio hablaba y en la que quería incluirlo, pero no le podía interesar en lo más mínimo, en especial después de enterarse de las cosas que él hacía para ganarse la vida, por así decirlo. Personas como él y sus maniáticos compañeros solo podía significar problemas…

Ahora, ya estando a solas, Marco, Star y Janna, tomaron asiento en las alfombrillas de su habitación, para poder hablar de lo sucedido. Usualmente, el chico hubiera preferido decirle solamente a Star lo que ocurrió, pero hasta estas alturas Janna ya estaba tan involucrada en el asunto como ellos. Aunque conociéndola, ella se habría enterado de todos modos por sus propios medios, inusuales… pero efectivos. Aunque él realmente preferiría que nadie de los que aprecia se involucrara en esta situación, después de ver el resultado con la lucha que tuvo ella antes, era más que obvio que sus nuevos ¨enemigos¨ no eran ningún juego.

La primera en hablar fue Star.

 **-Bien, ya estamos aquí, ¿puedes decirnos que ocurrió?-** Pregunto ella claramente preocupada.

Marco dejo salir un breve suspiro.

 **-Pues parece… que estos sujetos me buscan a mí… y quieren que me una a ellos.-** El chico decidió que era mejor decir lo ocurrido de forma clara, no había ninguna necesidad de ocultar algo.

Star por su parte, trago un poco de saliva. No esperaba que Marco se enterara tan pronto de que lo buscaban a él y mucho menos que el líder de ellos se lo dijera en persona, pero lo que no sabía es que lo intentaban reclutar, lo cual le pareció sumamente extraño. Si lo querían de su lado, ¿entonces porque lo atacaron y a ella también?

Janna en cambio, llevo los dedos de su mano a su barbilla, pensativa.

 **-Ya veo, debe de ser por esa magia oscura que tienes ahora… quizás por eso quieren reclutarte.-**

 **-Así es, solo que después de conocer al líder… me di cuenta de que no son precisamente buenas personas. Me ofreció como paga… bueno…-** El chico se avergonzó un poco al recordar lo que le ofrecieron. **-Hacer lo que quisiera en cualquier dimensión… y… por así decirlo, libertinaje con otras mujeres…-**

 **-¿Y lo rechazaste? Porque cualquier otro en tu lugar habría aceptado sin rechistar.-** Pregunto Janna haciendo una mueca divertida.

 **-¡POR SUPUESTO! ¿COMO PODRIA ACEPTAR ALGO ASI?-** Exclamo Marco subiendo el tono de su voz.

 **-Relájate, sé que eres demasiado cohibido para algo como eso. Además, se nota a leguas que tu solamente quieres a Star…-** Murmuró la pelinegra sonriendo maliciosamente.

Star en si solo guardo silencio, sonrojándose un poco, pero aún se veía algo preocupada por lo que acaba de escuchar.

 **-Obviamente… pero bueno, deberíamos concentrarnos en esto por ahora. Además… ¿debo interpretar eso como un cumplido?-** Marco trato de ocultar un poco su leve sonrojo. Sabía que debió contarle esto solamente a Star.

 **-Da igual, eso no fue lo único, parte de lo que hablo este sujeto me pareció bastante perturbador. Una de las cosas que dijo fue…** _ **solo los que devoran sobreviven, mientras que los débiles caen.**_ **No sé cómo tomarme esas palabras…-** Murmuro Marco, tratando de no mostrarse muy alterado por la situación.

 **-Acaso… ¿son caníbales?-** Pregunto Star, al reconocer ese tipo de salvaje filosofía.

Tanto Marco como Janna miraron a la rubia perplejos. No porque les sorprendiera su respuesta, si no porque sabiendo tan poco de los citanios, incluso podría ser una posibilidad.

 **-Quizás, no estoy seguro. No tienen la pinta de ser salvajes, pero hay algo que me preocupa aún más. Hasta ahora solo sabemos lo que hemos visto de ellos, como los poderes de Mobius y la magia de la chica con la que se toparon en misión compras.-**

 **-Abigail…-** Murmuro Star frunciendo el ceño, mientras que Janna rascaba su cabeza, tratando por primera vez de aparentar indiferencia.

 **-Como se llame, el punto es que uno usaba energía que salía de sus ojos, la otra de algún modo podía usar fuego y hielo, además de moverse a una velocidad increíble, pero al menos se las arreglaron para salir de ahí y me alegro por eso.-** Replanteo Marco, analizando toda la información que tuviera disponible.

Star por su parte, debatía consigo misma su era buena idea decir lo que ella ya sabía que iban por Marco, aunque ignoraba el hecho de que lo querían reclutar. No le tomo mucho tiempo decidirse, después de lo ocurrido, ya no importaba realmente.

 **-Hay… algo más.-** Murmuro Star suspirando un poco.

 **-Cuando luche con Abi, no fue nada fácil. Al principio no parecía tener intenciones de luchar, incluso me sugirió que solo me quedara ahí para evitar problemas. Pero después de ver como lastimo a Kelly y a Pony no pude contenerme. Luche con todo lo que tenía y aun así ella parecía solo estar jugando conmigo. Eso me enfado bastante… Aunque aquí lo importante es… que ella dijo que el verdadero objetivo eras tú Marco…-**

Al terminar de decir estas palabras, ella bajo un poco su cabeza y sostuvo su brazo en señal de vergüenza.

 **-Entonces… lo sabias desde un principio… ¿pero porque no me lo dijiste antes?-** Ahora mismo, Marco no parecía estar molesto o decepcionado, más bien, parecía estar confundido.

 **-Yo… lo hice para protegerte. Hemos pasado por muchas cosas últimamente, así que quería darte un respiro de todo en lo que supiéramos a que nos enfrentábamos. Solo que no esperaba que te toparas con su líder de esa forma...-** Murmuro Star sin ver a los ojos al chico.

 **-Entiendo… pero, de haber sabido esto antes ya habría…-** Marco trato de seguir hablando, pero Star lo interrumpió.

 **-Lo sé, habrías querido terminar todo de una vez por todas, enfrentándote a ellos directamente. Pero… yo no quería que cargaras con todo por tu cuenta… No otra vez…-** Al decir esto, Star comenzó a lagrimear un poco, le costaba mantenerse serena.

 **-Oh Star…-** Rápidamente, Marco fue a abrazar a Star tan fuerte como le fue posible. Ella devolvió el gesto con la misma fuerza.

 **-No hace falta que hagas algo así, recuerda que si estamos juntos podremos con cualquier cosa. Además, Lynx ya me reprendió por ser tan imprudente, así que evitare hacer algo estúpido.-**

 **-¿En serio? ¿Y cómo lo hizo?-** Pregunto Star un poco más animada por el comentario.

 **-Me aplasto con bloques gigantes como escarmiento… dentro de mi mente, aunque aún no sé cómo es que eso funciona…-**

Ella volvió a reírse mientras aún seguían abrazados.

 **-Pensé… que te enojarías conmigo…-** Respondió ella bajando un poco la mirada.

 **-¿Cómo podría enojarme si tratas de protegerme?-** Al decir esto le dedico una cálida sonrisa.

Ambos se miraron mutuamente, y con toda intención, estaban por darse un profundo beso.

Hasta que se dieron cuenta de que Janna los observaba afijamente desde poco más de un metro de distancia. Ambos se separaron casi de inmediato por la vergüenza.

 **-Oh lo siento, ¿fue incómodo para ustedes? Como no me pidieron que me fuera pensé que no les importaba tener algo de audiencia.-** Hablo la pelinegra con una sonrisa cínica, dando a entender que ella los hubiera visto de todos modos.

 **-Mira Janna…-** Marco estaba a punto de darle un regaño para dejar de invadir el espacio personal de las personas, hasta que un sonido lo interrumpió a todos. Uno que venia del bolsillo de Star.

 **-Esperen un momento…-** Ella abrió el comunicador y se percató de un nombre familiar. **-¿Jackie?-**

Entonces, se apresuró a contestar.

 **-¿Hola? Hey, ¿cómo estás?-** Pregunto la rubia un tanto consternada.

 _ **-¿Qué hay de nuevo Star? He estado bien, pero algo preocupada. Han actuado extraño estos últimos días y me preocupa que estén metidos en algún problema…-**_

 **-Pues… ehh, podría decirse que todo está en orden.-** Star respondió un tanto nerviosa.

 _ **-¿De verdad? Bueno, ayer recibí una llamada de Marco que no pude contestar y cuando intente localizarlo, dijo que algún extraño les está causando problemas, pero después colgó solo diciendo que todo estaba bien.-**_ Respondió Jackie, sin sonar muy convencida al respecto.

 **-Ehh…-** Ella no sabía que decir, no tenía idea de que ella se había comunicado antes, con un gesto de su cara, pregunto a Marco que es lo que podían hacer.

 **-Pon el altavoz, voy a decirle lo que ocurre.-** Añadio el chico, sonando bastante seguro con la idea.

La princesa lo observo con algo de duda en su rostro, pero al ver que Marco tenia total intención de decirlo, asique pensó que era mejor así. Además, recordó que entre ellos tres había una promesa de siempre contarse todo y confiar los unos a los otros.

Una vez que Star activo el altavoz, fue cuando Marco comenzó a hablar.

 **-Escucha Jackie, de verdad aprecio que te preocupes por nosotros, pero la situación se volvió muy delicada desde hoy. Resulta que el sujeto extraño del que hable antes, no está solo. No sabemos cuántos de ellos sean, pero sabemos que son muy peligrosos. Lo que si sabemos, es que no son como los monstruos que perseguían a Star. Ahora…-** Marco estuvo a punto de decir el motivo de todo, que venían por él, pero intuyo que sería contraproducente. **-Vienen por ella y por mí, de algún modo supieron de la magia que tenemos ahora y quieren robarla. Por eso, te pido que estés alerta y te mantengas alejada de nosotros por un tiempo. Ten mucho cuidado si ves a alguna persona extraña con aspecto extravagante y gabardina negra, al menos hasta el momento los podemos reconocer así. Si sospechas de alguien, llámanos y estaremos ahí lo más pronto posible.-**

Hubo un breve silencio, uno bastante incomodo a decir verdad. La primera en hablar fue Jackie.

 ** _-Yo… no lo sabía. Creí que algo…o andaba mal pero es más grave de lo que pensé…-_ ** Hubo otra pausa en lo que ella hablaba, nadie se animaba a interrumpirla.

 **-No te preocupes, yo… ehh… nosotros nos encargaremos.-** Murmuro Marco, recordando lo que había discutido antes con Star.

 ** _-Bien… si dicen que es grave, entonces es mejor quedar al margen. Solo… prométanme que van a cuidarse, y cuando termine, hay que salir todos juntos de nuevo, como solíamos hacerlo.-_**

 **-Descuida, así será.-** Respondió Star confiada.

 ** _-Ok, nos vemos entonces…-_** Al decir estas últimas palabras, su voz sonaba apagada, dando a entender que no esperaba este tipo de información. Entonces colgó.

Star y Marco se observaron mutuamente, imaginando si tomaron la decisión correcta.

Janna al ver como ambos dudaban comenzó a hablar.

 **-Tranquilos, es mejor así. Recuerden lo que me sucedió a mí por intentar ayudar…-**

Los dos entendieron mejor la situación, y más Star quien la vivió en carne propia. No quería ver a nadie de los que quería inconscientes sin saber si fueron heridos o no, solo por estar en el lugar y el momento equivocados también.

 **-Tienes razón Janna, una vez que termines de ayudarme, es mejor que vuelvas a casa tú también. Marco y yo nos encargaremos de esto.-**

 **-Sí, si bueno, tampoco me tengan lastima, que puedo cuidarme sola… mejor déjame intentar abrir tu libro de una vez, no arriesgue el pellejo por nada.-**

 **-Gracias.-** Respondió Star mostrándose un poco mas tranquila.

- **De acuerdo, yo iré un rato a la azotea a vigilar un poco, a ver si puedo notar algo sospechoso.-** Al decir esto, Marco subió al balcón de Star y lo utilizo como atajo para poder llegar al techo.

Cada quien ahora buscaba su propia forma para mejorar y poder estar preparados en caso de que los citanios volvieran a atacar. El problema ahora… es que les quedaba muy poco tiempo…

Además, sin que nadie se diera cuenta, Janna acababa de recibir un mensaje de cierta persona conocida… pidiéndole de favor que necesitaba hablar con ella.

 **-Oh diablos… sabía que esto pasaría…-** Murmuro ella sin que Star y Marco se dieran cuenta.

 _ **Arcade de Echo Creek, 2 horas después…**_

Al ser un fin de semana el lugar estaba a rebosar de gente, desde niños de escuela primaria hasta jóvenes de universidad, el lugar parecía ser el lugar perfecto para desestresarse después de una larga y agotadora semana. Desde una de las maquinas, dos chicos relativamente conocidos en Echo Creek se encontraban ahí.

Alfonso y Ferguson pasaban el rato sin molestar a nadie, meramente preocupándose en sus asuntos, jugando un videojuego de peleas bastante antiguo que solo ellos conocían. Mientras seguían allí, uno de ellos parecía haber salido victorioso mientras que el otro parecía frustrado por la derrota.

 **-Oh vamos Ferguson no es justo, ¡mi botón del mando no funciona bien!-**

 **-Eso te pasa por no ser tan veloz, si fueras más rápido podrías tener un mejor control.-**

 **-¡Pero como tú puedes ser tan rápido! ¡Eres prácticamente una albóndiga con patas!-**

 **-Oye más cuidado con lo que dices, me ofendo con facilidad…-**

 **-Entonces juega con este control y veamos quien gana.-**

 **-Pfft, fácil.-**

Mientras ambos amigos discutían, una figura extraña con anteojos igualmente extraños e inusuales los veía fijamente desde el montón de gente que había esa tarde, esperando su oportunidad para acercarse. En ese momento, Alfonso volvió a perder.

 **-No entiendo como lo haces…-** Murmuró el joven de lentes resignado.

 **-Habilidades locas amigo, ni siquiera Marco podría ganarme.-** Respondió el pelirrojo confiado, sin darse cuenta de que hablar sobre su muy ausente mejor amigo era un tema de conversación algo incómodo.

Ambos guardaron un poco de silencio, recordando que el susodicho tenía mucho tiempo que no los veía como solía hacerlo, es casi como si el chico se hubiera olvidado de sus amigos. Si bien hablaban en la escuela, él prácticamente estaba metido en sus propios asuntos.

 **-¿Qué crees que Marco este haciendo ahora?-** Pregunto el más delgado de ellos, mostrándose preocupado.

 **-Ni idea amigo, quizás esta en su casa viendo televisión…-** Respondió el más redondo.

 **-Escuche que ahora está saliendo con Jackie, de seguro por eso ya no pasa tiempo con nosotros.-** Murmuro Alfonso con algo de timidez.

 **-¿Qué? Eso es mentira, obviamente está saliendo con Star… Siempre están pegados como uña y mugre desde que ella vive con el.-** Respondió Ferguson, bastante seguro de lo que decía.

 **-Pero… hay rumores de que después del baile escolar, Jackie se lo llevo a quien sabe dónde.-**

 **\- No es ninguna prueba, explícame entonces porque desde que se enfermaron y volvieron a la escuela siempre están juntos…-**

 **-¿Eso no lo hacen siempre desde que Star llego a nuestra escuela?-** Pregunto uno de ellos con la ceja levantada.

Ambos chicos guardaron silencio, puede que en realidad no supieran más de lo que podían percibir.

 **-Si bueno como sea, hablar sobre esto es ridículo. En todo caso, mejor sigamos jugando.-**

Sin embargo, ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta que alguien ya estaba detrás de ellos, y coloco una moneda cerca de la pantalla, indicando que si uno de los presentes pierde, entonces sería su turno. El solo espero con los brazos cruzados y con una sonrisa confiada. Destacaba bastante su cabello largo y los prominentes googles que utilizaba, algo inusual en una persona de hoy en día. Parecía casi un personaje sacado de un comic steam-punk, solo que en la vida real.

Ambos chicos, estaban algo sorprendidos, no vieron de donde salió el sujeto, pero si quería un turno en esa vieja máquina, entonces debía de ser nuevo por ahí.

Alfonso no tardo mucho tiempo en perder de nuevo, así que seguía el turno del extraño. Puede que se trate de algún cosplayer extranjero, uno que quizás no sepa mucho del juego.

 **-Una victoria más para Ferg.-** Murmuro sonriendo para sí mismo el pelirrojo.

Al principio, el sujeto eligió a un personaje al azar y no parecía tener idea de lo que estaba haciendo. Tanteaba los botones y los movimientos del personaje, mientras que por parte del pelirrojo siendo más experimentado, no tuvo piedad.

Pero, prácticamente en el último segundo, el sujeto contraataco de tal manera, que Ferguson ni siquiera tuvo la oportunidad de defenderse. La partida termino en menos de 10 segundos.

 **-¡No puede ser! ¡Como hizo eso!-** Exclamo el pelirrojo sin creer lo que acaba de pasar.

Para sorpresa de ambos chicos, el tipo de los googles no estaba tan satisfecho por su victoria, es más, ni siquiera parecía importarle seguir jugando. No sabían que pensar del tipo, simplemente llego sin decir nada y no parecía ser de los sujetos que hablan demasiado. Por lo que Alfonso se animó a hablar primero.

 **-Oye amigo, juegas muy bien, ¿cuál es tu nombre?-**

Por unos momentos, el joven no contesto. Ya que al tener sus ojos cubiertos era difícil saber se les prestaba atención, pero era obvio por su lenguaje corporal que estaba estudiando a los chicos. Y entonces hablo.

 **-M,mobius… N,n,no suelo h,hacer este tipo de c,cosas, p,p,prefiero mi propio c,computador.-** A pesar que lo dijo con suma seguridad, el tartamudeo le quitaba mucha seriedad a sus palabras.

Entonces, tanto Ferguson como Alfonso les dio la impresión que el sujeto era alguna clase de genio autista lo que explicaría como entendió el juego tan rápido, por lo que cuidaron un poco sus palabras, no querían terminar por ofenderlo.

 **-Es un nombre… algo inusual, yo soy Al y él es mi amigo, Ferguson.-** Respondió el chico de los grandes anteojos.

 **-Un placer…-** Murmuro el gordito sin muchos ánimos.

Nuevamente el sujeto no respondió, simplemente los observaba, y su rostro ligeramente demostraba una enorme decepción. Pronto, la cara de Mobius cambio a una un poco más jovial.

 **-P,pueden llamarme Mob. O,o,oigan, este lugar es b,b astante aburrido… ¿n,no le gustaría v,ver lo que mi computador p,puede hacer? Es c,c,casi un millón veces más interesante que e,esta máquina t,terrestre.-** Pregunto el joven con una extraña sonrisa.

Por un muy breve momento, ambos chicos sintieron dentro de sí mismos una enorme sensación de peligro al escuchar la petición del joven. Sin embargo, al razonar un poco la situación, el tipo no era realmente alto, ni fornido. Su cabello largo parecía algo maltratado y su vestimenta sacada de otra época distante, por así decirlo. Todo parecía indicar que era un posible cosplayer… o un ermitaño asocial. Incluso una chica linda les hubiera parecido mucho más sospechosa que él. Pero desde que lo vieron por primera vez, no parecía ser del tipo de personas que hacen daño y después de que comenzó a tartamudear era difícil tomarlo en serio, por lo que esto último los relajo. ¿Cuándo se ha visto que alguien tartamudo le haga daño a alguien?

 **-Bueno amigo, eso depende de donde vivas.-** Replico Ferguson, aun con algo de desconfianza.

 **-A u,unas c,cuadras de a,aquí, a,ahí v,vive mi herm,mano y t,tenemos lo m,mejor en t,t,tecnología.-** Respondió Mobius con una sonrisa, pero después su cara cambio a una de decepción al notar la desconfianza de los adolescentes.

 **-P,pero está b,bien si no q,quieren ir, m,mucha gente c,cree que s,soy raro… asi que l,lo entiendo si p,piensan igual.-**

Ambos jóvenes se observaron con algo de culpa, el tipo parecía inofensivo ahora y tenía cara de que había sufrido antes por su tartamudeo.

 **-Tranquilo, no hay problema. Iremos contigo un rato solo para observar, si dices que tienes una buena computadora, no puedo esperar para ver que es capaz de hacer.-** Respondió Alfonso, tratando de mejorar el ánimo de Mob.

 **-E,excelente a,amigos.-** Al decir esto, Mobius comenzó a caminar hacia la salida. **–S,s,siganme, no tardaremos m,mucho en llegar.-**

Ambos chicos lo siguieron y mientras el joven les dio la espalda, ellos comenzaron a discutir usando sus expresiones faciales, uno diciendo que tenía un mal presentimiento, mientras que el segundo insistía en que no podía ser tan malo.

 _ **5 minutos después…**_

Ambos chicos estuvieron un rato siguiendo al joven, pero al hacerlo se dieron cuenta de que algo extraño ocurría. No había sido una distancia tan larga, pero lo que si llamo la atención es que Mobius caminaba en línea recta… pero sin prestar atención a nada más a su alrededor. Pasaba por los altos peatonales sin siquiera mirar hacia los lados, sin importarle en lo absoluto que lo pudieran atropellar a él o a sus acompañantes.

Aun así siguieron adelante, pidiendo disculpas donde podían. Pero pronto dejaron de confiar en el joven, porque ya no había dicho nada desde que salieron del arcade. Solo miraba de vez en cuando por su hombro para asegurarse de que aún lo siguieran. Aunque también fue culpa de los chicos por no haberle dicho nada en el trayecto, pero al ser quien los guiaba, les parecía extraño que no dijera nada.

Pero todo tiene un límite.

 **-Dijiste que vivías cerca, ¿cuánto tiempo falta para llegar?-** Pregunto Alfonso con un tono ligeramente nervioso.

 **-L,lo siento. Soy n,nuevo en la c,ciudad, no recuerdo muy b,bien como era el d,d,departamento de mi hermano, solo r,recuerdo que es un e,edificio de 4 pisos, pero aquí t,todo se ve igual…-** Respondió el joven rascándose la cabeza, luciendo genuinamente confundido al mismo tiempo que reacomodaba sus googles.

Ambos chicos aun lo vieron con desconfianza, pero dado a que realmente parecía un foráneo que no sabía cómo orientarse, decidieron ayudarlo un poco.

 **-Tranquilo, nosotros conocemos la ciudad desde hace años, podemos ayudarte.-** Exclamó Ferguson.

 **-Si… describe como es el lugar donde vive tu hermano, quizás reconozcamos el lugar…-** Añadió Alfonso sin estar muy convencido.

A pesar de que el extraño parecía ser inofensivo, había algo en sus googles que incomodaba a los chicos. Eran bastante grandes y robustos, cubiertos por un cristal de color negro que extrañamente reflejaba una luz que no era la del sol. Este último brillaba por la espalda del sujeto, por lo que no tenía lógica que hubiera un reflejo ni de alguna de las luces de tránsito, aún era de día. Estaban comenzando a sentir algo de curiosidad por los mismos, si era parte de un disfraz o si realmente los necesitaba. Por lo que la misma termino ganándole al pelirrojo.

 **-Oye… ¿Por qué usas esos googles tan estrafalarios?-** Pregunto Ferg, tratando de imaginar una respuesta.

Sin embargo, el extraño no contesto. Estaba distraído observando a todo menos a los chicos que ofrecían su ayuda. Nuevamente se veía bastante raro y hasta algo ansioso, podría decirse.

 **-¿Estas bien?-** Añadió el chico de los anteojos al ver que Mob no respondía.

Siguió sin responder, el tipo parecía completamente distraído en una mujer que pasaba por delante de ellos por un par de calles, y no es que fuera espectacularmente hermosa, era como cualquier otra persona que podrías encontrarte en el día a día. El detalle fue cuando la señora giro en una de las calles desapareciendo de vista. En ese momento la calle quedo completamente desierta…

Fue entonces que Mob sonrió nuevamente, pero esta vez, irradiaba un aura desquiciada, a tal punto que ambos chicos retrocedieron unos pasos de la impresión.

 **-Oh… todo está bien, ahora que no hay estorbos finalmente puedo terminar mi trabajo.-** Al decir esto, Mob no tartamudeo en ningún momento. Fue entonces cuando los chicos se dieron cuenta de que seguirlo fue una pésima idea y un grandísimo error.

 **-Si desean ver lo que hay detrás de mis ojos, lo mostrare con gusto…-**

Al decir esto, el sujeto bajo inmediatamente sus googles mostrando su verdadera identidad. Entonces una luz incandescente fluía de sus ojos como si fueran rayos de electricidad y energía pura, segando brevemente a los adolescentes. En menos de un segundo, las luces formaron dos zarpas directamente de sus cuencas y se abalanzaron fugazmente a las caras de sus víctimas. No solamente fueron golpearon directamente, si no que la energía aplico suficiente potencia eléctrica como para noquear a los chicos sin mucho esfuerzo.

 **-¿Qué...? ¿Demonios...?-** Alcanzo a murmurar Ferguson antes de caer al suelo.

 **-Lo… sabia…-** Fue último que dijo Alfonso antes de que fuera fulminado como su amigo.

Mob veía como ambos chicos quedaban inconscientes en el suelo, mientras se aseguraba de que nadie presenciara lo que había hecho. Entonces activo su comunicador holográfico.

 **-Aquí Mobius, sujetos neutralizados y listos para llevarlos a la base. E,eso fue fácil, espero me den algo mejor que hacer…-** Murmuro, perdiendo cualquier rastro de emoción en su rostro y regresando a su habitual tartamudeo.

 **-Al menos M,marco dio una pelea decente…-**

Entonces, la energía de sus ojos volvió a cambiar de forma, creando sus alas de dragón como las que mostró después de luchar contra Marco. Sin mucho esfuerzo, cargo a Alfonso con uno de sus brazos y con el otro a Ferguson. Esto último parecía increíble, ya que el pelirojo no era precisamente un peso ligero, pero Mob lo levanto sin problemas, a pesar de tener una apariencia delgada y algo escuálida.

Aprovechando que nadie lo había visto, alzo el vuelo directamente hasta su base, deseando que su próxima asignación no fuera tan aburrida y sencilla.

Ahora solo faltaba que Abi terminara su parte… al menos a ella le entretiene descubrir cosas nuevas…

…

 _ **Parque de Recreación de Echo Creek, 20 minutos después del encuentro de Mobius con Ferguson y Alfonso.**_

El lugar no estaba a rebosar de gente como era costumbre, usualmente los fines de semana se suponía que era el tiempo perfecto para que los jóvenes estudiantes vinieran a relajarse. Al menos en su mayoría, a excepción de una joven patinadora que los observaba a todos desde una enorme y algo vieja rampa de medio tubo.

A ella le gustaba estar ahí, sentándose a la altura donde podía ver la mayoría del parque y el hermoso atardecer que estaba por comenzar. Sin embargo, Jackie no podía sacarse de la mente algo que la preocupaba, impidiéndole disfrutar de la vista como se merece.

Ella sabía que sus amigos eran más que capaces de cuidarse por su cuenta, no se habían perdido en dimensiones extrañas y regresado en una pieza por nada. Pero aun así, ahí estaba esa duda que desde hace ya unos días no la dejaba tranquila. En especial después de la llamada que les hizo hace escasas horas.

Sabía que algo andaba mal, porque para que Star y Marco estén preocupados debía tratarse de algo serio. Considerando que ahora son los dos quienes utilizan magia, deberían ser imparables. ¿Entonces porque ahora tan de repente parecen tan nerviosos y asustados?

No tenía mucho sentido, pero suponía que ambos solo lo hacían solo para protegerla del peligro… pero si era tan peligroso, entonces también deberían haber desplazado a Janna…

Después de haberla llamado también a ella, tenía curiosidad de saber su lado de la historia, quizás así pueda revelar un poco del misterio que Star y Marco trataban de ocultar, después de todo, a la pelinegra le encantaba averiguar y revelar secretos, por lo que habían quedado de verse en ese lugar más tarde.

…

Ella dejo salir un leve gruñido de fastidio y resignación, mientras abrazaba sus rodillas al mismo tiempo. No le gustaba tener esas ideas en mente porque la hacían sentir culpable. Si llamaron a Janna fue por algo, y si bien la personalidad de la filipina era algo… excéntrica, tenía que admitir que sabía hacer muchas cosas, de las cuales ella no tenía ni idea.

Jackie trato de distraerse, no quería volver a… explotar por así decirlo, tal como la última vez. Desde entonces solo logro que la distanciaran más indirectamente, aun cuando Marco prometió que no sería así y aunque sintió que fue completamente honesto con ella antes, tenía la sensación de que algo ocultaba...

…

Sin darse cuenta ensimismada con sus pensamientos, una joven mujer estaba a su lado lista para deslizarse por la rampa. Su vestimenta era sencilla, un suéter de lana negra, unos shorts desgastados que eran acompañados por unas medias rotas de color gris, además de unas ligeras botas verdes, y se distinguía bastante, su cabello del mismo color con un corte extravagante. Algo completamente normal para una patinadora con años de experiencia, a excepción del suéter, ya que hacia bastante calor como para usar algo así, pero la joven parecía estar muy cómoda. Por unos momentos, Jackie se asustó un poco por que no la vio llegar, ni siquiera sintió su presencia ni la escucho hasta que ya la tenía a un lado, pero la joven ni siquiera le prestaba atención.

Ella la observo con interés, quizás se trataba de alguna skater profesional retirada que venía a estirar un poco las piernas. En todo caso, podría prestar atención y aprender uno que otro truco nuevo, en lugar de seguir pensando en algo en lo que no puede hacer nada.

Entonces, la joven peliverde tanteo su peso en la patineta antes de lanzarse, pero ni siquiera pudo avanzar un metro antes de perder el equilibrio y caer sobre su trasero, después de rodar un par de veces para ponerse en pie, al mismo tiempo que la tabla saliera disparada.

Jackie entonces se sintió un poco decepcionada, la mujer tenía la pinta de una profesional, pero mordió el polvo al igual que ella como cuando era novata.

Sin embargo, la mujer sacudió un poco su ropa y volvió a observar la rampa por donde cayó, mirándola de forma fría. Movió sus manos como si estuviera escribiendo en el aire y entonces sonrió medianamente con una cara de satisfacción. Cualquiera que la viera de cerca juraría que estaba calculando algo.

Entonces, ella volvió rápidamente a la cima de la rampa, aun ignorando la presencia de la adolecente que la observaba con curiosidad. Una vez arriba, Jackie se dio cuenta de que ya había dos tablas de skate, colocadas como un posible repuesto. ¿Cómo fue que no se dio cuenta que esas cosas estaban ahí también?

Ignorando ese detalle, siguió observando a la peliverde mientras ella preparaba la tabla una vez más.

Grande fue su sorpresa al ver como la mujer ahora mantenía el equilibrio sin problemas, y no solo eso, se deslizaba como el viento, subiendo y bajando de la rampa dándose el lujo de hacer trucos sumamente complicados, ahora si, como toda una profesional.

Cuando termino, la mujer regreso a donde estaba Jackie, mientras la chica parecía sonreír para sí misma. Por unos breves instantes, la joven irradiaba una muy leve alegría infantil, como cuando le das un dulce a un niño pequeño o lo felicitas por algo que hizo bien.

Entonces, Jackie se acercó a la mujer, impresionada por sus habilidades, olvidando de momento lo que estaba pensando antes.

 **-¡Eres bastante buena! ¿Cómo te llamas?-** Pregunto la adolecente, felicitándola.

Pero de un segundo a otro, esa pequeña alegría infantil que la joven mostraba fue sustituida por la mirada más fría y penetrante que ella había visto en su vida, casi furiosa podría agregar. En ese mismo segundo, sintió como fue observada de arriba hacia abajo, sintiéndose estudiada con detalle. La joven permaneció con la vista así otro segundo más, ladeando la cabeza al mismo tiempo que sus gestos se suavizaron. Ahora había cambiado a un gesto mucho más gentil y cálido, casi como si de una hermana mayor se tratara.

Jackie se paralizo por el cambio tan abrupto de la joven, no supo cómo describir lo que vio o cómo reaccionar a ello.

Entonces la mujer hablo con un tono un poco avergonzado. Algo anticlimático, considerando que casi mataba con la vista a la adolecente que se le acerco.

 **-Emm, gracias, es mi primera vez haciendo esto. Me llamo Abigail, pero mis amigos me llaman Abi.-**

La rubia se tardó unos momentos en reaccionar, no procesaba aun como es que la mujer frente a ella podía proyectar tantas emociones fuertes en un lapso de tiempo tan corto. Por unos momentos recordó la advertencia de Marco sobre personas extrañas con gabardinas negras, pero si bien ella era extraña no encajaba del todo la vestimenta, aun así, tendría cuidado.

 **-Oh… mucho gusto, yo soy Jackie… pero espera, ¡¿primera vez!? Vamos, lo que acabas de hacer solo puede hacerlo alguien que lleva años practicando.-** Exclamo Jackie, haciendo uso su propio encanto para poder hablar más fácilmente con la extraña.

 **-¿De veras? Yo acabo de llegar y vi como otros hacían esto. Tenía curiosidad si podía hacerlo yo también… no fue muy difícil.-** Respondió la mujer con una sonrisa inclinado su cabeza un poco hacia adelante.

 **-Bueno, yo llevo toda mi vida haciendo esto y creo que ya eres mejor que yo… o cualquier otro en este parque.-** Murmuro Jackie bromeando.

 **-Te agradezco las palabras, eres muy simpática. Pero hago esto solo porque se me ocurrió intentarlo… no es que me llame tanto la atención.-** Abi respondió desviando la vista, como si le avergonzara un poco la situación.

 **-Ya veo… supongo que está bien, mas pista para mí. Por cierto, ¿de dónde eres? No pareces alguien de esta ciudad…-** Pregunto Jackie, intentando saber un poco más de la joven frente a ella, aún tenía sus sospechas, pero ahora estas disminuían ya que ella parecía tan agradable como cualquier otra persona.

- **Yo nací y crecí muy lejos de aquí, pero vine a visitar la ciudad por… motivos personales. La verdad es que no sé muy bien como ubicarme, es la primera vez que estoy en Echo Creek.-** Ella parecía estar hablando con total honestidad.

 **-Entiendo… si gustas puedo ayudarte como guía, una amiga vendrá pronto y podremos darte una vuelta por la ciudad.-** Entonces, Jackie bajo de la rampa de forma ágil, haciéndole señas a Abi para que la siguiera.

 **-¿De verdad? Eso sería muy útil. Te lo agradecería de verdad…-** Respondió la peliverde siguiéndola sin problemas.

Ambas chicas caminaron por unos minutos, hablando de cualquier tema al azar. Abi era bastante culta y ofrecía una muy buena conversación, a excepción de algunos temas básicos y comunes de la ciudad… ¿o debería decir la Tierra tal vez? Parecía confusa de ciertos detalles e ignoraba muchas cosa que para un humano serian indispensables, por ejemplo, no sabía que era una pizza.

Hasta cierto punto era como hablar con Star como cuando ella recién había llegado a la ciudad. Comenzaba a sospechar de que en realidad no fuera de la Tierra. Así que se animó a preguntar.

 **-Por cierto, puedo darme cuenta de que no eres de por aquí. Quiero decir, al menos no de esta dimensión.-** Murmuro Jackie con una media sonrisa.

 **-¿Ah sí?-** Respondió la peliverde alzando una ceja, ligeramente sorprendida.

 **-Bueno, obviamente sabes mucho, pero no pareces ubicarte del todo por aquí. No te preocupes, no eres la primera amiga de otra dimensión que tengo, así que puedo entender que lo quieras mantener en secreto.-**

Abi dejo de caminar, y observo a la patinadora por unos momentos, nuevamente analizando a su acompañante.

 **-Hey, ¿hay algún problema?-** Después de decir esto, Jackie se acercó a Abi, casi perdiendo la desconfianza que tenía al principio.

 **-Nada en realidad, solo que tienes razón, no soy de esta dimensión. -** Respondió la joven mientras continuaba caminando. **-No te vayas a ofender, pero eres más lista de lo que pareces.-**

Jackie hizo una mueca, extrañada por la respuesta.

 **-Bueno, si lo pones de esa forma, entonces no me ofendo.-** Añadió la rubia creyendo que se trataba de una broma **. -A propósito, ¿a dónde te gustaría ir primero? El centro comercial es un buen lugar para comenzar la guía.-**

 **-Cualquier lugar está bien…-** Murmuró la joven, mientras que observo un poco a su alrededor y después le dio la espalda a la adolecente. - **Disculpa, pero me distraje tanto con la conversación que olvide mi tabla, volvere por ella y en un momento regreso. ¿Te parece bien?-**

 **-No hay problema, te espero aquí.-** Respondió Jackie sonriendo.

Entonces, Abigail sin ninguna prisa, comenzó a caminar en dirección hacia la rampa donde se habían encontrado.

Por su parte, pensaba que sus sospechas al principio no estaban bien infundadas, ya que Abigail parecía alguien muy agradable. Si es de una dimensión distinta, entonces Echo Creek se estaría volviendo famoso por llamar la atención de este tipo de personas. También se preguntó si conocería a Star de algún lado, quizás hasta puedan caerse bien y ser _amigas_ también.

Segundos después, el celular de Jackie sonó y ella lo contesto de inmediato.

 **-¿Si? ¿Janna?-**

 _ **-Oye, acabo de llegar pero no te veo por ningún lado, ¿Dónde estás?-**_ Respondió la pelinegra con un tono algo fastidiado.

 **-Oh lo siento, conocí a alguien y me distraje…-** Jackie observo a su alrededor para ubicarse y pudo notar un árbol enorme cerca de ella. **-Estoy justo debajo de un gran roble.-**

 _ **-Aja… creo que ya te vi, voy en camino.-**_

Entonces Janna colgó la llamada de forma abrupta, a tal punto que el sonido del teléfono cerrándose de golpe agito un poco a la rubia por el sonido que hizo. No era algo a lo que no estuviera acostumbrada de todas formas.

Pocos segundos después, Jackie pudo divisar a su amiga a lo lejos… un tanto más colorida de lo normal.

Una vez que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca se dio cuenta que ella utilizaba un vestido azul de Star y encima, la clásica sudadera roja de Marco. A ella le pareció extraño verla con esa ropa, sabía que uno de los pasatiempos de Janna era robar objetos personales, pero nunca los usaba en ella, al menos no en público.

 **-Umm, ¿Janna…?-** Murmuró la rubia, ladeando su cabeza y haciendo una pequeña mueca de duda.

 **-¿Qué pasa?-** Respondió la pelinegra sin mucho interés.

 **-¿Por qué usas la ropa de Star… y de Marco? Te ves graciosa.-** Hablo dejando salir una breve risita.

Janna se observó a si misma por unos momentos, recordando lo que ocurrió con su anterior atuendo.

 **-Bueno… tuve un accidente y mi ropa quedo destruida, no quería molestar a Star para que la reparara así que solo tome su ropa prestada. Como sea, ¿para que querías verme?-** Janna por su parte sabia exactamente porque la había llamado, pero fingía demencia para que hubiera una mínima posibilidad de que no fuera así.

 **-En realidad…-** La chica guardo la compostura unos momentos para poder continuar de forma seria. **-Quería preguntarte sobre Star y Marco…-**

 **-Oh amiga… ellos ya te dijeron todo, lo que yo te diga será exactamente lo mismo, ¿acaso no confías en nosotros o te gusta que te repitan las cosas?-** Respondió ella tratando de sonar convincente.

Jackie permaneció callada unos momentos, desviando la vista con melancolía.

 **-No es eso… es que en realidad estoy muy preocupada por ellos. No solo han actuado extraño si no que siento que me hacen a un lado a propósito. Yo solo quiero ayudarlos.-**

Janna solo observo a la rubia con un tanto de compasión y decidió que era mejor ayudarla a entender mejor la situación, al menos así ella se sentiría mejor.

 **-Mira… sé cómo te sientes, no lo parece porque no lo demuestro tanto, pero ellos también me preocupan y mucho. Por eso hago lo que puedo para ayudarlos cuando me necesitan. A Marco lo ayude cuando apenas estaba descubriendo sus poderes, ahora ayudo a Star a abrir su estúpido libro de hechizos para quien sabe qué cosa.-**

Ambas chicas se observaron unos momentos pausando la conversación, antes de que la pelinegra continuara.

 **-El punto… es que no te aflijas solo porque no puedes hacer nada. Ahora ambos son mágicos y tengo entendido que ya sabes de lo que son capaces de hacer. Lo mejor que podemos hacer nosotras… es no quedarnos en medio si hay peligro. Ellos dos sabrán que hacer, como siempre lo hacen. Y si esto no te convence, entonces nada lo hará.-**

Al terminar de hablar, Janna se quedó con un semblante serio, mientras cruzaba sus brazos, esperando una respuesta de su amiga.

Una vez más, Jackie se quedó en silencio bajando su cabeza, pensando. Solo para volverla a alzar y sonreir un poco.

 **-Creo entender a qué te refieres. No sabía que se te daba ser motivacional Janna.-**

 **-Bueno, si no lo hace nadie más, supongo que me toca hacerlo. ¡Pero no te acostumbres! Esto de dar ánimos no es lo mío.-**

Ambas rieron al unísono, mientras que Jackie comenzó a buscar a su alrededor para ver si había alguna señal de Abi. No caminaron mucho, así que no debería tardar tanto. Además, teniendo en cuenta la dirección en la que llego Janna, ambas debieron de toparse, o al menos cruzaron caminos.

 **-Bien, como sea, dijiste que habías conocido a alguien nuevo ¿verdad? ¿Quién es?-** Pregunto Janna recordando ese pequeño detalle.

 **-Es una chica que conocí mientras patinaba, es bastante buena y creo que hasta te agradaría.-** Respondió la rubia mientras miraba en dirección hacia donde había caminado la peliverde.

 **-Mmm, no lo sé, tendría que ver que tan fácil sería hacerle bromas.-** Murmuró Janna maquiavélicamente, tener más víctimas para sus bromas era algo que no le molestaba.

 **-Oh mira, ¡ahí viene!-** Entonces Jackie alzo una de sus manos para que su nueva amiga pudiera verlas.

Janna no prestaba mucha atención a la persona que venía en camino. Atuendo de skater cualquiera y una patineta, algo bastante común considerando el lugar donde estaban. Sin embargo, más temprano que tarde se dio cuenta de que le parecía muy familiar, vagamente familiar. La ropa no le decía nada, pero el cabello verde y el corte… de esa chica definitivamente hizo que ella le prestara mucha más atención.

Comenzó a acercarse más y entre menos distancia cubría mas le incomodaba el hecho de que se parecía mucho a cierta persona con la que se había topado antes. Cuando se acercó lo suficiente, ocurrió lo peor que Janna se podía imaginar en esos momentos, tanto, que los ojos de la pelinegra mostraron algo que era difícil de creer en ella… miedo.

¡Era ella! ¡La maldita desquiciada que las ataco en misión compras! ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo ahí?

Extremadamente tensa y con la peor sonrisa que pudo fingir, Janna miro a Jackie para advertirle, ya que ella seguía llamando la atención de la loca como si se tratara de una vieja amiga. No la culpaba, después de todo no estuvo en esa pelea, así que no tenía forma de saberlo.

Pero aun así, tenía que hacer algo rápido, debían huir o cualquier otra cosa. Lo que sea para alejarse de la citania.

Trato de hacerlo con delicadeza, mientras hablaba entre dientes sin dejar de sonreír.

 **-Psst, ¡Jackie! ¡Tenemos que salir de aquí! ¡Ahora!-** Exclamo la pelinegra lo suficientemente alto como para que su compañera la escuchara, sin levantar sospechas de quien se estaba acercando.

 **\- ¿Porque? ¿Qué ocurre?-** Pregunto la rubia apenas pudiendo escuchar a su amiga.

 **-¡Esa loca fue la que nos atacó antes! A Star y a las demás, ¡ella destruyo mi ropa intentando matarme!-** Respondió Janna aun hablando entre dientes he intentado llamar la menor atención posible.

 **-No es muy graciosa la broma…-** Replico Jackie sin tomarla en serio.

La morena casi respingo con la respuesta. A veces odiaba tener esa mala fama de bromista.

 **-¡Esto es serio! ¡Ella esta con quienes quieren secuestrar a Marco! ¡Tenemos que salir de aquí ya! ¡Star a MUY duras penas la pudo contener!-** Volvió a exclamar, esta vez sin darse cuenta de que estaba revelando demasiada información. **-¡No hay tiempo para esto!-**

Entonces Janna tomo del brazo a Jackie y comenzó a llevarla a rastras con ella, sin darle oportunidad de resistirse.

 **-¡¿Qué!? ¿En serio? ¿Entonces de eso se trata todo?-** Pregunto la rubia bastante preocupada.

Pero no recibió respuesta de su amiga, estaba demasiado ocupada tratando de alejarla de ahí. Sin embargo, fue todo demasiado tarde.

…

Abi pudo verlas y oírlas desde lejos, y viendo que le dieron la espalda, sabía que no debía dejar ir a ninguna de las dos. Suerte que seguir a dos humanas a pie… es una tarea demasiado sencilla.

La joven se desplazó sumamente rápido, tiro la tabla de skate a un lado y se cubrió en un plasma azul, que le facilito llegar hasta las chicas en poco más de un segundo. Entonces toco levemente la espalda de Jackie, llamando su atención y forzándola a detenerse junto con Janna.

 **-Hey… ¿Hay algún problema? ¿Por qué corren?-** Pregunto Abi con una sonrisa. **-Pensé que me ayudarías a conocer la cuidad…-**

Jackie estaba sorprendida… ¿Cómo fue que ella llego tan rápido?

 **-Um… surgió un problema y debo irme… nos vemos después…-** La rubia trato de sonar tan cortante como pudo.

 **-Si, si, asuntos familiares y esas cosas, solo déjanos en paz.-** Añadió Janna tratando de ponerse en marcha.

Entonces, la peliverde volvió a hablar, sin darles tiempo de moverse.

 **-Oh… así que la amiga eras tú Ordonia. Que conveniente, pensaba que te había fulminado antes, me alegra ver que estas bien. Así me ahorro las explicaciones para Rowen.-** Hablo la peliverde, con un gesto de confianza.

 **-Entonces… es cierto.-** Jackie se detuvo para encarar a la citania. - **Tú y tu gente estas detrás de mis amigos… ¿Por qué nos siques a nosotras entonces?-**

En esos momentos, Janna tenía una expresión desesperada. Si Star no pudo derrotar a esta tipa, ¿Qué espera hacer Jackie enfrentándola? Este era el peor momento posible para hacerse la valiente. Sin tiempo que perder, ella saco su celular e intento enviar algo lo suficientemente claro a Star y se diera cuenta de la situación. Era obvio que no escaparían…

 **-Para ser honesta ustedes son demasiado irrelevantes en la misión, pero aquel humano y la mewniana complicaron todo, así que me temo que no puedo dejarlas ir…-** Murmuro Abi sonando un tanto fastidiada. **-Todo sería más fácil… si el humano hubiera aceptado ir con nosotros…-**

Sin decir nada más, la mano de la peliverde brillo con un azul casi incandescente y disparo un potente flash directamente a los ojos de las chicas, aturdiéndolas. Con la misma velocidad de antes, llego a la espalda de Jackie y con un golpe lo suficientemente fuerte como para que se desmayara sin lastimarla. Janna dejo caer su celular al suelo y no pudo hacer otra cosa más que tallar un poco sus ojos para ver que ocurría. Pero no pudo ver nada, por lo que torpemente intento correr a cualquier dirección.

De la misma forma que con Jackie, Abi llego hasta Janna y aplico la misma técnica con ella, haciendo que cayera al suelo noqueada.

A pesar de eso, Janna pudo conservar un poco más la conciencia para darse una idea de lo que ocurría. Sintió que la levantaron como si fuera de papel y de repente todo se volvió borroso…

Lo último que pudo escuchar fue a Abi diciendo… **¨Objetivos capturados, ambas están bajo control y listas para llevarlas a la base...¨**

Entonces todo se oscureció y no pudo escuchar nada más…

A pesar de lo ocurrido, nadie a los alrededores pudo haberse percatado de lo que ocurrió. A lo mucho una brillante luz cegadora, pero nada más. En esa parte del parque había tres chicas y de un minuto a otro ya no había nadie… a lo mucho una muy leve estela de luz azul, pero esta no tardaría en desaparecer también.

…

 _ **Puesto de Avanzada Épsilon, 1 hora después…**_

…

Jackie abrió sus ojos poco a poco. La casi nula iluminación del lugar le facilito acostumbrarse rápidamente y recupero su vista sin problemas. Estaba adolorida y mareada, no sabía que ocurrió exactamente, ni siquiera reconocía el lugar donde estaba ahora. Lo último que su mente recuerda, era un brillante flash azul y de repente un dolor muy fuerte en su cuello.

Entonces recordó lo que ocurrió… como Abigail la había engañado.

Miro a su alrededor, dándose cuenta de que el lugar era muy extraño. Era un cuarto pequeño y las paredes parecían estar hechas de concreto fundido, casi como si lo hubieran derretido y devuelto a su lugar. Después de lo que ocurrió imagino que tendría las manos atadas, pero extrañamente estaba libre… en lo que cabía de la palabra. Ese extraño cuarto no tenía ventanas y puertas, ni muebles, solo había camas improvisadas en ese lugar.

Al contarlas se dio cuenta que eran 4 y que no estaba sola en esa habitación.

Trato de levantarse de su cama, con toda la fuerza de voluntad que pudo reunir se mantuvo en pie. El golpe que recibió le estaba dejando secuelas, pero aun así debía averiguar quiénes la acompañaban.

En la primera cama que reviso, se alegró un poco de ver una cara conocida, era Janna. Lamentablemente, estaba profundamente dormida sin dar señales de respuesta como para que pudiera ayudar. Paso por su mente la idea de que la habían drogado para tranquilizarla, pero en realidad su amiga tenía el sueño pesado y podía reconocer cuando estaba realmente dormida. Por ahora decidió dejarlo así.

Al ver el resto de las camas, se percató de algo inusual. Ahí estaban Ferguson y Alfonso, ambos tan noqueados como Janna. Ellos nunca le habían hecho daño a nadie y prácticamente siempre estaban metidos en sus asuntos, no entendía porque los habían traído ahí.

Pero no le costó mucho tiempo entender que en ese lugar tenían algo en común, todos eran amigos de Marco.

De repente, la pelinegra despertó de golpe, asustando a la rubia.

 **-¡AHH! ¡ERIZOS Y AJENJO!-** Grito Janna sin ningún tipo de sentido en sus palabras.

 **-¿Qué?-** Respondió Jackie, sintiéndose ligeramente aliviada por ver que su amiga estaba bien.

 **-Oh, disculpa, una pesadilla jeje. Como sea, ¿Dónde demonios estamos?-** Pregunto la filipina mirando a su alrededor, después de apuntar con su dedo a los otros chicos. **-¿Y porque están ellos aquí?-**

 **-No lo sé, pero al ver este lugar, me doy una idea.-** Jackie miro hacia un costado desviando la vista. **\- Creo que nos usaran para extorsionar a Star y a Marco... o algo peor…-**

Janna miro a su alrededor con algo de duda.

 **-No lo sé, si realmente fuera así, ¿entonces porque se molestarían en darnos camas a cada uno? Creo que el término correcto es que somos rehenes… o algo parecido.-**

 **-Como sea, no pienso quedarme aquí, tenemos que buscar una salida. Yo inspeccionare las paredes, tú despierta a los chicos.-**

Sin perder nada de tiempo, Jackie comenzó a ver de cerca las paredes y a tantearlas con las manos para intentar encontrar alguna saliente pequeña, recordándolo medianamente como hacerlo. No tenía ninguna práctica en ello y solo se basaba en lo que había leído en un libro.

Por su parte, Janna reviso sus bolsillos y se dio cuenta de que le habían arrebatado todo, desde su celular a su billetera, ni siquiera tenía sus clips de emergencia para abrir cerrojos que ocultaba entre sus calcetines, pero dadas las circunstancias y el lugar donde estaban, no habría servido de nada. Estos tipos son algo serio sí pudieron encontrar sus cosas.

Entonces, ella despertó a los chicos, uno con saliva en el oído y al otro con una patada en la rodilla.

 **-¡Oye, eso es asqueroso!-** Bufo Alfonso.

 **-¡Cual es tu problema! ¡Sabes que tengo huesos débiles!-** Continuo Ferguson.

 **-Lo siento chicos, pero tenemos problemas más graves ahora, parece que hemos sido secuestrados por lunáticos extraterrestres. Oye Jackie, ¿necesitas ayuda?-** Añadió Janna, tratando explicarle de forma rápida y clara los problemas que tenían ahora. Sin embargo, los chicos comenzaron a quejarse sobre la situación y a desesperarse, mientras que Janna intento hacerlos entrar en razón.

Mientras tanto, Jackie comenzaba a desesperarse tambien. No había nada que se pudiera abrir y en el techo solo había una breve luz incandescente que débilmente iluminaba la habitación. ¿Acaso los habían dejado en esa habitación para morir?

Sin embargo, una grieta comenzó a abrirse en la parte frontal de la habitación, forzándolos a todos a retroceder. Esta se abrió de forma lenta y poco a poco abrió una salida.

Antes de que los chicos pudieran intentar escapar, se dieron cuenta de que alguien venia. Como no tenían a donde huir o esconderse, todos se quedaron dónde estaban.

Por la grieta, pudieron ver como dos sujetos entraban en la habitación. Uno de ellos utilizaba una larga gabardina negra, mientras era seguido por una joven mujer con un uniforme similar.

Jackie reconoció inmediatamente a Abigail, por lo que no pudo ocultar su enojo al verla. Pero el otro sujeto no tenía ni idea de quien era. Basándose solo en su apariencia, ella podría deducir que tendría unos 25 años o más, y por sus facciones era técnicamente atractivo, pero algo en su mera presencia le decía que había algo mucho más siniestro en él. Comparándolo con Abi, el tipo se veía mucho más normal, si no fuera por el extraño atuendo y la presencia perturbadora que tenía.

Cuando el hombre entro a la habitación, observo sin mucho interés a los chicos y estos lo miraban en silencio. Entonces comenzó a hablar.

 **-Supongo que esto es lo que puedo esperar de unos terrarios de 14 años…-** Entonces le dio la espalda a los chicos para hablar con su compañera. **-¿En serio estos son los amigos del chico?-**

 **-Así es, nos tomó algo de tiempo recopilar la información, pero todos ellos son cercanos a Díaz.-** Respondió Abi con una voz monótona, mientras confirmaba sus datos con su comunicador holográfico.

 **-Pues vaya, no imaginaba que el chico tuviera tan bajos estándares, pero creo que es normal viniendo de alguien de la Tierra. Al menos Ordonia tiene potencial para ser una infiltrada, pero de ahí los demás… no tanto.-**

Por su parte Janna pensó para sí misma… **¨-Supongo que ese es el líder del que Marco nos habló. Es una lástima, por fin alguien aprecia mis talentos y resulta ser un maniático interdimencional…-¨**

Entonces el sujeto volvió a dirigirse a los chicos detrás de él y los miro con un claro desprecio.

 **-¿Qué se supone que pueden hacer esos dos gusanos? Ni siquiera sirven para venderse como mano de obra barata…-**

 **-¡Oye a quien le dices…!-** Exclamo el pelirrojo al sentirse sumamente ofendido... pero fue inmediatamente silenciado por el sujeto.

 **-A dormir niño…-** Murmuro el tipo mientras hacia un gesto rápido con su mano derecha.

Entonces una estalagmita de concreto salió velozmente desde el suelo, golpeando al pobre gordito en el estómago, dejándolo sin aire y haciendo que este se volviera a desmayar. Lentamente, la piedra volvió a acomodarse en el suelo como si no hubiera pasado nada.

 **-¡Ferg!-** Grito Alfonso para socorrer a su amigo y asegurarse de que lo le habrían hecho daño.

 **-¿Alguien mas tiene una humilde opinión para compartir?-** Dijo el joven cruzándose de brazos.

 **-¡¿Quién demonios te crees que eres?! ¡No tienes derecho de hacer algo así!-** Grito Jackie al ver como trataron a Ferguson.

El líder estaba a punto de hacerle lo mismo a la chica, pero entonces paro en seco observándola de arriba a abajo. Por unos segundos parecía confundido y entonces giro su cabeza dirigiéndose a Abi.

 **-Espera… ¿Segura que esta niña tiene 14? Está demasiado bien desarrollada para su edad, quizás hasta pueda valer algo en otra dimensión…-**

Entonces el líder se acercó a la chica para intentar inspeccionar su rostro con sus manos sosteniendo la barbilla de la chica, pero Jackie al tener las manos libres lo aparto con un golpe en el pecho.

 **-¡Quítame tus sucias manos de encima!-** Grito la rubia.

Por unos momentos, el líder observo seriamente donde lo habían golpeado. Pero en lugar de molestarse… sonrió y se sentó a cuclillas para hablar más de cerca con la rubia.

 **-Pero que tenemos aquí… no solo te ves bien, sino que también tienes agallas. ¿Sabes lo raro que es encontrar algo así? Igual y te conservamos como mascota… o quizás como compañera, podríamos incluso tratarte como adulta… ¿No crees Abi?-**

Al decir esto dirigió su vista a su compañera, quien estaba recargada en la grieta evitando que alguno de los prisioneros escapara, aunque nos es como si alguno lo intentara.

Abi rodó sus ojos y respondió con una media sonrisa.

 **-No lo sé Rowen, no creo que pueda soportarlo. Además, ni siquiera usa magia o tecnología así que no le veo ninguna utilidad.-** Respondió la peliverde siguiéndole el juego a su compañero.

 **-Supongo que tienes razón, pero al menos creo que es una buena idea. Bueno, como sea, debería comenzar con lo que vine a hacer.-**

Entonces, Rowen saco de su gabardina un teléfono celular, el cual Janna reconoció inmediatamente.

 **-¡Oye bravucón! ¡Eso es mío!-** Grito la pelinegra intentando que le devolvieran su pertenencia.

 **-Efectivamente, mí estimada Ordonia. Tus amigos creen que volviste a casa, así que es hora de que sepan que no fue así. Necesito que lloren, griten, lo que sea, no me importa. Solo quiero que llamen la atención de Marco para que venga a nosotros…-**

Entonces el líder uso el teléfono para llamar a su objetivo.

Mientras el teléfono sonaba, todos los chicos se observaron mutuamente, pensando en que era lo que quería realmente este sujeto con su amigo. Pero si sabían algo… no lo iban a ayudar.

Cuando contestaron el teléfono, se escuchó la voz del chico por el altavoz.

 _ **-¿Hola? ¿Janna? ¿Está todo bien?-**_

 **-¿Me recuerdas, Díaz? Nos vimos hace muy poco tiempo…-** Respondió Rowen con una voz burlona y una sonrisa maliciosa.

 _ **-Tú…-**_ Marco permaneció en silencio unos segundos. _ **\- Si le hiciste algo a Janna voy a…-**_

 **-Tranquilo, no le he hecho nada a nadie, aun… Te dije que ibas a lamentar tu decisión, tengo a todos tus amigos ahora, así que creo que te gustara escuchar esto…-**

Rowen apunto el teléfono en dirección a los que había secuestrado, pero ninguno dijo absolutamente nada.

 **-¿En serio? ¿Me van a dejar aquí hablando como un idiota?-** Murmuro algo irritado el líder. - **Bueno, supongo que tengo que animar un poco la fiesta.-**

Sin previo aviso, el líder movió su dedo índice y una estaca de concreto surgió del suelo, atravesando limpiamente la pierna de Alfonso como una espina retráctil, mientras que esta misma volvía al suelo. Una vez que el chico sintió el agudo dolor en su pierna, este se tiro al suelo y comenzó a gritar de dolor.

Sin tiempo que perder, Jackie corrió a ayudarlo y evitar que sangrara. La única que se quedó al margen fue Janna observando lo que ocurrió. Completamente furiosa, se acercó al teléfono y grito.

 **-¡MARCO! ¡TU Y STAR TRAIGAN SU TRASERO AQUÍ YA! ¡QUIERO VER COMO LE PARTEN LA CARA A ESTOS IMBÉCILES!-**

 **-Ya oíste a la dama, Díaz, si no vienes será mucho peor para ellos…-** Entonces colgó soltando el celular dejándolo caer al suelo, sin escuchar una respuesta o decirle donde estaban sus amigos exactamente. Él quería ver como el humano se las arreglaba para encontrarlos.

 **-Muy bien, no es lo que esperaba pero lo hiciste perfecto. Ahora solo queda esperar. Vámonos Abi.-** Dándole la espalda a la chica, Rowen camino hacia la salida con las manos guardadas en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

La peliverde estuvo a punto de seguir a su líder, cuando la voz de la rubia la detuvo.

 **-¡Abigail! ¡Espera!-** Grito Jackie al asegurarse de que Alfonso ya no sangrara usando las sabanas de las camas como vendaje improvisado.

 **-¿Por qué haces esto y sigues a ese imbécil? Estoy segura de que eres una buena persona…-** Murmuro la rubia, tratando de apelar a la persona que conoció antes.

Abigail solo se rió un poco y observo a la adolecente por encima de su hombro sin siquiera verla de frente.

 **-No sabes nada de mi niña, pero puedo decirte que no es personal, solo cumplo con mi trabajo. Además, nunca vuelvas a insultarlo frente a mí, o haré que acabes peor que tu pequeño amigo. Yo no soy tan piadosa como Rowen…-** Sin más que decir, Abi siguió su camino, sellando la grieta detrás de ella y encerrando de nuevo a los chicos. Ahora ellos solo podían esperar a que sus amigos vinieran a rescatarlos.

 _ **Mientras tanto en la casa de los Díaz…**_

Marco estaba atónito, en medio de la sala de su casa mirando al vacío. Si alguien pudiera verlo a la cara no sabría diferenciar si lo que mostraba su rostro era una furia incontenible o un miedo sofocante. Sea como fuera, la rabia termino por ganarle y activo el manto inconscientemente al mismo tiempo que sus ojos adquirían su tonalidad purpura, mientras que hacia añicos su propio teléfono celular con su mano.

Star estaba bajando las escaleras cuando se dio cuenta de que algo ocurría con Marco, la última vez que lo vio así algo horrible estaba por ocurrir. Preocupada se acercó al chico para asegurarse de que no se viera afectado por la corrupción de su magia como antes.

 **-¡Marco! ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué te ocurre?-** Exclamo la princesa tratando de llamar la atención de Marco, pero este no respondió de inmediato.

 **-Rowen… los capturo y les está haciendo daño…-** Respondió el chico sin dejar de apretar los dientes con furia.

 **-¡¿Qué?! ¿A quiénes?-** Exclamo Star reconociendo el nombre.

 **-A todos…-** Respondió Marco cerrando sus puños con fuerza.

 _ **FIN DEL CAPITULO.**_

Muy bien, antes de que decidan crucificarme… (Otra vez xD) creo que necesitan saber lo siguiente.

Este cap tenía pensado hacerlo enorme, casi de unas 20000 palabras, pero al ver que me estaba tomado demasiado tiempo y que prácticamente ya paso mucho más de un mes desde la última vez que publique, decidí que era mejor recortar el capítulo con lo más relevante en uno más ligero y conciso, obviamente tratando de no dejar ningún hueco en el mismo.

Ahora eso sí, el siguiente capítulo será enteramente enfocado en la acción por lo que se podría considerar mi cap más ambicioso hasta ahora, incluso más que el capítulo 17 y un regalo para aquellos por los que me siguen por mi forma de describir las peleas.

También un dato importante, a este arco argumental le queda 2 capítulos más para terminarse y verán muchas sorpresas para entonces. Además, después de plantearme un poco mejor la historia, puedo decir que faltan 3 arcos argumentales más para que la historia termine, lo cual puede ser mucho o poco para algunos, pero es algo que he planeado bastante estos últimos días. Después de este arco pienso dedicar al menos dos _capítulos_ para experimentar con temas distintos en la historia de los que normalmente trato, sin salirme del argumento principal, así que por si lo estaban pensando, no será relleno, sino más bien una práctica para mejorar un poco como cuento la historia y tratar de mejorar más la narrativa.

Después de lo leído en mensajes anteriores, creo prudente dejar lo siguiente en claro. No hare partes eróticas en mi historia, a lo mucho algo subjetivo a la perspectiva pero nada directo. La razón es que no me siento cómodo escribiendo sobre esos temas, y si ya de por si es difícil escribir romance, lo anterior dicho siento que lo complicaría todo. Por lo que la escena del baño en el capítulo anterior, lo describí porque me parecía graciosa la situación, además de que a Star no le molestara que Marco la viera semi desnuda, quería reflejar la confianza que los personajes se tienen, y no para algo morboso como pudo parecer.

Aun así con lo anterior dicho, espero que disfruten del capítulo. Ahora los comentarios:

 _ **SugarQueen97:**_ ¡Gracias! Me alegra que te haya gustado y eso es precisamente lo que quería mostrar con las interacciones de Janna. También, después de lo ocurrido en mi historia, Marco ha tenido muy poco tiempo para apreciar a Star por completo, ya que solo se basaba en la confianza y el cariño que ha demostrado a lo largo de la misma. Ya ni hablemos de la serie original, no ha estado mal pero parecen que hacen muchas cosa a propósito por quien sabe que motivo, como la densidad de Marco en el capítulo de la playa. No solamente ha tenido que pasar por los combates y el hecho de casi morir para darse cuenta de lo que sentía por Star, si no que las interacciones que tuvieron desde antes le ayudaron a darse cuenta poco a poco y una pequeña presión de parte de Lynx también hizo falta xD. Esa es la idea que quería mostrar con Rowen, pero aún hay ciertos detalles importantes sobre el personaje más adelante y la advertencia tiene mucho más peso en la historia de lo que podría parecer. Tu solo espera y veras xD.

 _ **Byakko Yugure:**_ Cuanta dedicación amigo, 2 noches dedicadas a mi historia es algo que se agradece bastante. Como dije antes, me cuesta mucho describir las acciones de un personaje que no me agrada tanto asi que preferí dejarla inconsciente, igual aporta exactamente lo mismo a la trama como la ponyhead original xD. Tambien tuve ciertos problemas con Ferguson y Alfonso, casi no se sabe mucho de ellos asi que tuve que crearles un medio trasfondo para que encajaran. Lo bueno para mi es que ya no aparecerán en futuros arcos argumentales. En cuanto a Janna, ella es un amor xD, es mucho más fácil escribir sobre ella porque tanto su personalidad como sus manías son recurrentes en personajes que admiro, así que puedes esperar mucho de ella en mi historia. Aun no es tiempo de revelar motivos, asi que puedes teorizar todo lo que quieras para ver si le atinas xD. A Jackie no fue mi intención dejarla tan de lado en el cap anterior, ya que en este tuvo mucho protagonismo, fue error mío lo admito xD. Las marcas de Star serán parte de su crecimiento, como consecuencia del camino que eligió, así que espera más detalles de eso en el futuro. Como dije más arriba, la escena del baño fue enteramente por otro motivo.

Eso sí, es uno honor que consideres más canon el nombre de Lynx que de Globgor, sinceramente este último es de todo menos ideal.

Estoy bastante seguro de que ya respondí a todo, pero si no es así, házmelo saber por PM.

 _ **Lucky Ted:**_ Cretino es una palabra muy bien utilizada, pero como dije en otra respuesta, aún falta mucho más por saber aún. Por lo de la ausencia, me alegra aclarar que en mi caso no es ninguna de las tres amigo xD.

 _ **Shadow Jocker:**_ Sé que tarde más del mes en escribir el cap, pero es por una buena causa. Además, no hace falta un entrenamiento como en la habitación del tiempo para eso o como en la dimensión de Hekapoo, queda explicito que mis personajes entrenan ayudándose mutuamente casi todos los días. Y créeme, en mi historia, siempre va haber un enemigo más fuerte hasta el final. Humildemente pienso que el Marco que describo es bastante más fuerte que el original porque este último no habría sobrevivido a la pelea contra Toffee en mi historia, ni siquiera con los años de entrenamiento con Hekapoo. No solo lo digo por la magia oscura que maneja, sino porque en su cabeza prácticamente tiene a un maestro en dichas artes. Que se lleven bien es otra historia xD.

 _ **Cohenn:**_ Me alegra ver que la historia te guste y la dedicación a la sí, si lo último lo dijiste fue de mame, hubieras dicho también ¨no homo¨. Así hubiera quedado mejor xD.

 _ **Christalm:**_ Entiendo, sé que termine tardándome demasiado pero tenía mis razones. No te preocupes que ya esté tomando el ritmo nuevamente. Además, lo de la coautoría es una buena idea, sin embargo, yo no escribo la historia sobre la marcha si no que yo ya tengo todo planeado de principio a fin, mi único problema es el tiempo. Pero eso sí, tengo a alguien de suma confianza que me ayuda cuando tengo problemas con la historia, así que no hace falta. Muchas gracias por la sugerencia.

 _ **Andrew 579:**_ Ya había explicado ese tema más arriba amigo xD, disculpa si no es de tu agrado. Además, creeme, nada en mi historia es relleno, todo tiene un propósito o relevancia por más pequeña que sea. Entiendo lo de error de dedo o que fanfiction no acepta bien lo escrito, me pasa muy seguido cuando subo capitulo, especialmente a altas horas de la noche cuando apenas recuerdo mi contraseña para entrar xD. Oh ácido cloridrico? Por favor, he sobrevivido a cosas peores. ¡Show me what you got Snake! (Nótese la referencia xD)

 _ **Haruzafiro:**_ Uff no, para estar al nivel de Shorty me faltan como 6 kilos de estupefacientes xD. Me alegra que te haya gustado la historia, y como mencione antes, la parte del baño no fue recibida como yo esperaba, aun asi es bueno ver que la historia te agrade. En cuanto al modo berserck, se acerca mucho a algo que tengo planeado pero es distinto a la vez. Solo te recomiendo que sigas la historia para averiguarlo xD.

 _ **Jbadillodavila:**_ Muchas gracias! Me esfuerzo bastante por hacer la historia mejor todos los días, así que se agradece el comentario xD.

Como siempre, doy los clásicos agradecimientos a los seguidores y marca de favoritos. ¡Muchas gracias por todo el aguante! Y nos veremos nuevamente en otra ocasión…


End file.
